The Legend of the Green Lady
by FuzzyBeta
Summary: When Ariel Brooks' brother is cursed by a witch there is only one way to save him. She must destroy the evil Sauron once and for all. But there's just one hitch. First she has to help one hobbit and thirteen Dwarves take back their kingdom from the clutches of the dragon Smaug. Will she be up for the challenge or will evil prevail?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: An Unexpected Journey**

_My nana used to tell me that extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people. _

_But here's the catch. I am not extraordinary by any stretch of the imagination. In fact I'm fairly ordinary._

_I'm the daughter of Calvin and Nora Brooks. My father is a carpenter and my mother owns a flower shop._

_I also have a brother Ian who is older than me by three years. He's studying to be a librarian and he's trying to get me to volunteer at his library for work experience._

_Not that I want to be a librarian…_

_Actually I'm not sure what I want to be._

_All I know is that my name is Ariel Brooks and I'm a seventeen year old high school senior trapped on Middle Earth._

_Yes._

_I said Middle Earth._

_The same Middle Earth that was created by JRR Tolkien. _

_The same Middle Earth which is home to humans, elves, dwarves, hobbits and probably every single other crazy creature that ever existed in fantasy fiction that has ever existed._

_You all might ask me am I high on some form of crack? You might ask me if I'm playing April fools. But I'm not joking. I'm really here in this world._

_How did I get here you might ask?_

_Well…that's a pretty long story…_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A young woman winced in her sleep as her alarm clock blared loudly beside her on her bedside table.

Without opening her eyes her arm automatically reached out from beneath the tropical green comforter and slapped randomly at the buttons on the top of the device, the sounds from it growing louder with every extra beep.

Eventually after a couple of moments of slapping and slamming her fingers over the hard surface she managed to press the right button, which yielded at once to her touch before it shut up.

"Finally" the girl grunted her head lifting up groggily from her pillow. She tried to squint at the clock but her dark reddish brown hair was in the way of her light brown eyes.

_Jesus is it that late already?_

She brushed back her hair, blinking hard as she tried to adjust herself to the light about her. The sun was shining, making her warm light beige skin take on a slightly golden sheen as she sat up in bed stretching out her limbs.

"Ariel!" a woman's voice called from outside her room door. "Ariel get up it's time for breakfast"

Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose as she yawned, doing her best to fight away the sleep that was threatening to engulf her again. She could not help it. Her bed was so soft and warm and comfortable. She could gladly fall back in its snuggly depths and remain there for all eternity.

But unfortunately for her fate had other plans, one of them just so happening to barge into her room at that very moment.

It was a young man. He was tall, lean and healthy, with dark coffee coloured skin and a shaved head of black hair that set off his eyes, which like Ariel's were a clear light brown with a slight upwards tilt.

"AH! The creature lives!"

He grinned wolfishly as he looked over the younger girl in the bed who glowered sleepily up at him before looking at the door.

"Ian seriously we're already late and I'm not in the mood"

"You mean you're really late" Ian snorted standing to the side to allow his younger sister to get to her wardrobe. "I've been ready for half an hour"

"Well congrats to you" Ariel rolled her eyes as she pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a dark green shirt and began to get dressed.

"Oh don't get like that Airy-fairy" Ian shook his head fondly "We're only going to stack shelves. Not trek over the whole world."

"I bloody hope so. Or else I'm quitting" Ariel grunted as she pulled on her clean shirt and brushed out her hair, tying it quickly in a small braid to the side.

"Quit? You haven't even started anything yet. Come on Airy. It'll be fun. An adventure. We'll have a blast" Ian chuckled as he made to exit only for his sister to call out after him.

"Yeah, because swimming in a sea of by books is such an adventure! Seriously" she muttered when she heard his footsteps as he descended the staircase.

"It's a goddamn library. Just how fun can it possibly be?"

* * *

_Ok…I will admit…this isn't so bad_

Ariel found herselfrolling her eyes to herself as she stood in the middle of an isle made up of two high and long bookshelves. Beside her was a large trolley laden with books of various shapes, sizes and colours.

She had been replacing returned books on shelves for almost an hour now but she had to admit it wasn't as boring as she would've originally thought.

For one thing the books she was putting back too were all of many different sorts and many had odd or amusing titles. Of course there was nothing entertaining about the classics, and many of the non-fiction books were rather bland in appearance. But still it was always fun trying to find their spots by racing her brother down the mostly empty pathways between bookshelves on the back of the trolley.

But that fun had ended half an hour ago, when her brother Ian had been called away to help out a patron at the front desk who was having trouble scanning their book into the system.

Ariel was just finishing squeezing a worn out copy of _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ by Jules Verne, chuckling softly to herself at the outrageous giant squid printed on the front cover, when she heard someone cough from beside her.

She quickly turned her head and saw to her surprise an old woman standing behind her looking up at her with cold beady black eyes as she rasped.

"Excuse me my dear, but could you please help me find a book? I would ask the nice young man at the counter but he's busy with someone else"

"Of course. Why don't I take you to the computer and we can do a search" Ariel politely nodded to the old woman who gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank you my dear"

The old lady's voice was as harsh as a crows squawk and as scratchy as nails over a chalk board. Even her soft rattling breaths made the hairs stand up on the back of the younger girl's neck.

_She's just a lonely old lady who probably doesn't speak to anyone that much_

Ariel tried to reason as she led the old woman to one of the machines and set up the search for her.

"Now just type in the name of the book you want to find and we'll see where it comes up" she quickly stepped aside for the woman to take her spot, barely suppressing a shudder as she caught sight of the woman's hands as they reached out towards the keyboard.

They were bony thin and claw like with long sharp nails, almost like a bird of prey's talons.

_Kinda fits though_

Ariel had to admit as she took in the rest of this stranger.

The old woman did indeed look like a bird, more accurately; she looked rather like an old vulture, what with the way her pale head of thin white hair rose up from the strange black cloak that she wore over her dark red dress. Heck even her nose was beak like!

_Ok…maybe now she can find her book happily_

Ariel mentally sighed with relief as she saw the old woman hit enter and look at the results of her search only to screech at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?! BORROWED!"

Ariel bit her lip nervously as she glanced over her shoulder. She could already see some other people in the shelves behind her eyeing her and the old woman with obvious disdain for the ruckus. She tried to give them an apologetic look only to wince as the old woman yelled again.

"NO-NO-NO IT CAN'T BE BORROWED!"

"I'm sorry mam but could you please keep your voice down your scaring the other patrons."

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?"

"Please mam maybe I could find you another copy-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER COPY"

"But mam-"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!"

And with that Ariel felt one of the claw like hands of the woman lash out and strike her across the cheek. Surprised she fell backwards onto the floor, landing painfully on her behind just as the old woman continued to shriek, her fingers furiously slamming down hard on the keyboard keys.

"Hey what's going on?!" a familiar voice sounded and Ariel felt a large pair of hands grab her and pull her up to her feet.

"…hey Ian" She felt a deeply embarrassed flush spread over her cheeks as she heard many people about her mutter from all around her as her brother made to pat her down.

"You ok?"

"It was just a slap. Nothing major" Ariel tried to shrug but she was shaking a little from the shock.

"Alright but stand back and let me take care of this" Ian patted her shoulder consolingly before rounding on the woman.

Ariel had to admit she was impressed by how calm he made himself appear in spite of the angry glint in his eyes.

"Mam, I'm sorry you weren't able to find what you were looking for but if you hit a member of staff or anyone in this library again I'm going to have to call security to escort you outside"

The old woman paused at the computer, her eyes the only thing that moved as they swivelled around to look at Ian.

Ariel gulped with terror as she caught sight of the murderous gleam in those dark irises.

"Meddlesome humans" she muttered darkly under her breath before roughly thrusting out her palm at him.

On it in the centre of it was a large brand, burnt right into the flesh, imprinting a red mark that stood out against the red skin like blood on snow.

Ariel squinted as she took in the shape. It looked like it was a thin slanting eye with a very catlike vertical pupil. For some reason the shape was very…familiar…

But she didn't have much time to ponder the meaning any further because suddenly the symbol began to glow as if a fire was lit up from within and was about to burst forth.

Ariel looked towards Ian who was now rooted to the spot and staring wide eyed at the old woman's hand which was now glowing so brightly it seemed to be on fire.

She grinned wickedly as she saw fear brew in the depths of his light eyes.

"That's right boy, behold my power for it will be the last thing you ever see!" and with a loud cackle she let loose the fire from her palm and it surged forwards.

There was chaos as people scrambled away, gasped and screamed, though nobody's voices could match Ariel's shriek of terror as she saw her brother engulfed in a large ball of fire.

"NOO! IAN!"

* * *

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

"Ariel" a voice whispered in her ear.

Ariel looked up into the blurred face of a middle aged man. He was tall with dark skin and short curly hair that made his red eyes seem to pop from his exhausted face.

"Dad? What's up?"

Calvin Brooks shook his head trying to smile, though failing miserably as his eyes almost welled up with tears.

"nothing sweetheart…Your mom and I are just going to go get something from the cafeteria downstairs. You want to come with us?"

Ariel shook her head rubbing her eyes.

"No you go on ahead, I wanna stay here when he gets up"

_If he gets up…_

Ariel bit her trembling lip as she looked down upon the hospital bed her chair was currently sitting beside. In it her brother lay, his body strapped up to so many machines that it was barely possible to walk easily in the room without tripping over a wire of some kind.

She barely noticed her father saying he'd pick up something for her to eat nor his pat on the shoulder as he left. She only continued to stare down at her sibling a numb feeling settling over her entire body.

He would've looked completely fine had it not been for the equipment around him. Indeed he only looked to be fast asleep which was odd considering what had happened.

"What did that old bat do to you?" Ariel muttered reaching out to take her brother's hand. It was cold from being out of the warmth of the blankets that were over him but not so much that it was worrisome.

Then suddenly something harsh brushed against her fingers.

Ariel blinked and looked down at her brother's hand. It seemed normal enough.

She felt it again with her fingers. Again the rough texture of damaged skin.

_It's on his palm_

She quickly turned his hand over and drew her own away to see clearly only to jump back in horror.

There on his left palm clear as day to see for all was a red burn in the shape of a hideous eye.

"Nasty isn't it?" an elderly voice muttered from behind.

Ariel froze and quickly whipped her head around ready to scream. However she was quick to stop herself.

Yes it was an old woman that had entered the room, but it wasn't the same one that had attacked her or her brother. No this woman was very different, her face was wrinkled but kindly, and garbed in a pink dress with a green cardigan over the top, a large rectangular leather satchel in her arms.

Ariel stared at her in alarm as she stepped over the threshold of the room.

"What's your name?" the old lady smiled as she approached her side.

"A-Ariel" Ariel stuttered warily. "What's yours?"

"Nuldien."

"Nul-what-what?" Ariel cocked her head to the side and the old lady, Nuldien laughed.

"Nuldien. But don't worry sweetie. I'm not like that other old hag that you met today"

Ariel gulped "And…and who exactly is she?"

"A servant of a very dark power"

Ariel almost would have laughed at this statement if she hadn't remembered the way the evil old hag's hand had glowed like a fire.

"Of what dark power?"

She bit her lip nervously as she looked towards Nuldien. She could not pinpoint why, but the woman gave off an overwhelmingly good vibe that made her feel like she could trust her…even if she sounded ridiculous.

Nuldien seemed to guess her thoughts because she sighed heavily as she made to sit in the spare chair by Ariel's other side.

"My dear what does that mark remind you of?"

"Um…a freaky red eye" Ariel replied blankly as she glanced at her brothers hand.

"Yes and who uses such a symbol?"

"Err…I…don't really know" Ariel gulped as Nuldien's eyebrows rose.

"You do but you just don't recognise it" the elderly woman sighed as she placed her rectangular leather bound satchel upon the edge of the hospital bed and opened it up.

It was a very large, very thick red leather book with the same red eye embossed into the front cover, only this time it was surrounded by a circle of some form of familiar but strange letters.

It took Ariel a full minute to take in the two titles that were printed on either side of the symbol.

_The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ by JRR Tolkien

"No…" she muttered in disbelief, shaking her head out vigorously "No this is just crazy"

"No my child" Nuldien nodded sadly "it isn't"

"Seriously?" Ariel now began to laugh, though the sound was bitter and hollow "you expect me to believe that that old hag came from …from a fantasy book? And works for that Sauron or whatever his name is?"

Nuldien's eyes hardened their shade turning from smoky grey to pewter within a second.

"Yes I do. And it would do you well to listen to what I have to say?"

"What are you going to tell me? That my brother is cursed and this _book_ has the answer?"

"Yes it does."

Ariel stopped laughing though her gaze remained narrowed upon the old lady beside her.

"Ok say that I believed you, which by the way I most certainly don't. how the hell would I go about curing him hmm?"

"That is actually quite simple" Nuldien shrugged "you enter the story and help destroy the one ring. If you don't then you better get used to hospitals quick smart child because you'll be visiting every week or so"

"Enter the story?" Ariel rolled her eyes "What are you gonna do? Click your fingers and just magically whisk me away in a second?"

"As a matter of fact I am"

"Wait what?"

Nuldien smirked and before Ariel could even blink the old lady had snapped her fingers in a hard click.

At once the young girl felt something hard tug behind her navel.

"Wait what's happen-WHOA!" Ariel cried out as world suddenly began to swirl about her in a mass of colour. She could barely feel her body for it felt as if she were being sucked straight through a vacuum tube and down into darkness.

She almost missed Nuldien's last words as she felt her body begin to fall down, down, and down deeper into the void.

"Goodbye and good luck Ariel"

And then suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

And so it starts.

Hi guys. to those of you who know my work welcome back and i hope you enjoy my new fic.

to those who don't know me this is my first fic for the Hobbit/LOTR universe. i'm gonna be drawing on information mostly from the movies but with some snippets from the books thrown in.

I've actually been planning to write this fic for a long time (a couple of years almost) but i've just been waiting for all the Hobbit films to come out and now that they almost are i can actually begin this shindig.

i'm a newbie when it comes for writing for this fandom so i hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Please Read and Review if you like.

Toonwalla :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Changing of the Tides**

Salt…

That was all she could taste in her mouth.

Salty water.

And she was laying on something wet and gritty.

_Sand…_

Ariel's eyes opened a sliver only to shut again as something crashed over her.

It was a wave, not a big one but still enough to hit her body hard and making her tired muscles ache even more.

She tried to open her eyes again, ignoring the sting from the salt water spray and raised her head. Sure enough she was laying at the edge of the water along a long deserted beach.

Struggling she managed to turn herself over onto her back trying to ignore the unpleasant chill or wet that had soaked her straight through to the bone.

Something green flashed in the corner of her eye and she turned her head slowly to see just next to her body a strange stick lying beside her body. It was long, reddish in colour almost as long as she was tall and at the top tip closest to her eyes she could see a faint glimmer of green peek out and wink at her brightly.

But her eyes were too tired to make out much else and so she turned back to look up at the sky.

It was dim about her and grey as the sun slowly rose behind her in the east, its existence only noticeable due to the air beginning to warm and the sky lightening with each passing moment.

In the distance she could see the dark cloudy dregs of a storm fading into the distance.

She stayed still, her body still too tired to move and let the waters, which were surprisingly clean wash over her body as the waves slowly but surely evened out into gentle pushes and pulls.

As her eyelids began to droop once more she could faintly hear the voices of several people calling out in muffled panic as they came closer, their voices mingling with the calls of seagulls that flew somewhere above her in the air.

_Oh good…the police have found me…_

Ariel's lips quirked upwards in a smile as she let her mind drift off once again into darkness.

"[There look! There is someone laying in the water!]"

* * *

The Elves of the Grey Havens (or Mithlond as they called it in their own tongue) were used to strange and unusual things washing up upon the shoreline of their port. It after all was the point from which many of their ships had travelled to and fro from the west.

So it wasn't unusual to find small unusual objects, driftwood or shells littering the white sands.

Hence why Gandalf the Grey was so interested in why the elven lord Galdor had sent for him so urgently, despite knowing that he was on another errand.

"We would not have called for you so immediately if the situation were not so strange" the elf admitted as he and the elderly wizard walked down the length of a hallway.

"Indeed not" Gandalf nodded though his eyes were shrewd "And what of this girl. Is there anything of her history that you can discover?"

Galdor shook his head softly, his brow furrowed on his fair face "No and that is remarkably troubling. Her overall appearance is that of a humans and yet her garments are not like any I have seen before upon this land. At first they appear to be the clothes of a man but yet they are fitted and tailored to her female form and they appear to serve more for aesthetics than functionality in regards to a trade. And then there is her staff"

The elf's eyes quickly darted towards the long ash staff in the grey wizard's hand.

"It is remarkably like your own, though made of redwood and there is a green crystal set in the top"

Gandalf stopped dead in in his tracks.

"A green crystal?"

"Yes" Galdor paused mid step also to look back on the wizard with a quirked eyebrow "You know of this artefact?"

"…yes…yes as a matter of fact I do" Gandalf's voice was soft with thoughtfulness as he stroked his long beard slowly, his mind swimming.

_But surely it could not be time yet…could it?_

He looked up at Galdor who opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by a loud feminine shriek.

Both of the tall men wheeled about to the direction of the sound, from which an elf woman with long golden hair and a fair face was running towards Galdor hurriedly.

"My lords our new guest has awoken"

* * *

Gandalf the Grey had seen many things in his time upon Middle Earth. Many of them were of the unusual variety, whilst others were amusing, some were fascinating and some indeed were downright astounding.

What he seemed to be witnessing before him seemed to somehow fit into all of those categories.

What had once been a large spacious bedroom, fashioned and decorated by the work of cunning elvish hands was now a mass of green vines entwining themselves in a defensive nest like construction around the centre of the great bed.

In the middle of it a girl was scrambling about in a panic trying her best to scuttle away from a long tendril of a vine that was creeping its way around her ankle.

"Ah! Get off! Get off!"

She squeaked swatting the vine away only to find another trying to twirl itself into her reddish brown hair.

Gandalf took a moment to quickly observe the rest of the room. It was almost covered head to foot in the plant life which was surprisingly animated, considering its breed and species.

His eyes quickly snapped to a point on the ground when they caught the faintest trace of a green glimmer.

There laying on the floor by the foot of the bed was a long thin staff, made out of redwood with one end carved to resemble an eagle's talon gripping a bright green stone in its clutch. It was glowing slightly, the brightness fluctuating as the girl continued to squeak and jump in her makeshift nest.

"I shall leave you to it then" Galdor nodded at Gandalf as the wizard quickly stepped forwards, his feet deftly darting over the writhing vines all over the floor as if he were trying to avoid stepping over a pit of snakes.

He snatched the staff off the ground in one swipe and within moments was holding it out in front of the girl who jumped at the sight of him.

"Here. I believe this might help"

The girl sat there shocked for a moment as she looked him over before quietly taking the staff from him. As soon as her hand made contact with the object the plants around her stilled where they were at once.

Gandalf let loose a small sigh of relief as he straightened up watching the girl closely as she looked at her surroundings.

Gulping she tentatively gripped the staff tighter in her hands the glow from the green crystal within intensifying as a small hum sounded throughout the room, like when one would rub their fingers over a glass harmonica.

The old wizard watched with wonder as slowly but surely all the vines around the room began to creep down from the walls and ceiling and floor all the way back to the open window from which they seemed to have come from.

Once they were all safely out of reach of the walls, the girl gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome" Gandalf huffed as he made to sit down in a chair that was beside the bed, dusting off some spare fallen leaves, remnants of the vines that had once covered it. "So, now that we have those vines sorted out perhaps we could get down to business. What is your name?"

The girl bit her lip for a moment as if nervous before replying timidly.

"Ariel. Ariel Brooks"

"Ariel" Gandalf repeated with a small nod of his head "daughter of the sea. Fitting seeing as you were found by the waters of the havens"

"Yeah…though back where I come from Ariel means something slightly different"

"I know it does" Gandalf nodded gravely "in fact in your world it means the holy lion"

"My world?" The girl's head quickly snapped to him her eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't be alarmed" Gandalf quickly put up a hand to silence her "I know of where you come from and I know who sent you. Nuldien the Red, the great keeper of secrets. I believe you've met her"

"Yes" Ariel nodded slightly, her body seeming to relax a little bit, though not enough to remove the wary glint in her eye as she looked upon the wizard. "But how do you know her?"

"She was once one of my order, and she was a good friend. Wiser than most of us Istari, though remarkably eccentric in her methods." His voice fell away thoughtfully as old memories began to surface once more on the edges of his mind.

Ariel blinked as she looked upon the old man's face trying to digest what he'd just said.

_Order…Nuldien the red…the red Istari…Istari…oh my god…OH MY GOD!_

"GHA!" she squeaked and Gandalf jumped in his chair in surprise. He looked up to see Ariel's hands clapped over her mouth.

How could she have not recognised it before? The long grey beard, the grey robes, the staff, the hat!

"Y-you, you're-you're. G-G-G-Gan-Gand-" she stuttered her grip on her own staff, which was still in her hands, tightening in surprise.

"Yes Miss Ariel. I am Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf's eyes twinkled in amusement as Ariel fell back into the headboard and ran a hand over her hair.

"Oh my god I'm dreaming! I'm hallucinating! I've finally, officially cracked!" she groaned loudly. "No there is no way I'm really on Middle Earth, I'm just-"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid I must disagree with you there" Gandalf steamrolled over her quickly to stop her hyperventilating. "You are here and you were sent here for good reason, though I have yet to determine the nature of your task. Now, how did you get here and what did Nuldien tell you?"

"She…she barely told me anything" Ariel breathed deeply to calm her spiking nerves "She just sent me here. My brother…he was attacked…he was dying in hospital. She said if I came here and helped destroy some greater evil or something that I could save him"

"And what is this great evil called?"

Ariel opened her mouth but paused quickly.

_Oh crap…he knows about my world…but I don't think he knows that this world a part of a book…a book in which everything in his future has been written down…If Saruon had been defeated when Gandalf had become Gandalf the white then I'm in Middle Earth before they've discovered the Ring and before Sauron came back from hiding…if I tell him everything now I'll change everything or worse if people know I know what's going to happen they might …_

She gulped once more this time doing her best to keep her voice calm and composed even though Gandalf's blue-grey eyes had hardened so much that they were now as grim as storm clouds.

"I… can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to" she quickly added as the wizard opened his mouth "but...but"

_Quick Ariel think. You don't have to lie to him you just have to bend the truth a little._

"But I cannot because I am under oath not to reveal it"

"under oath?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" Ariel quickly nodded "Yes I am under oath. In my world many of my people know of the future of Middle Earth and many other worlds. However it is forbidden for us to speak of them aloud except to one another so that we may not damage the flow of time or destiny. There are certain things that are meant to happen, and it is not our place to change it for our own means unless it is in dire circumstances."

_Christ if only I could've bullsh-ed like this on my English finals…_

Ariel huffed in relief as she saw the old wizard slowly nod his head in understanding.

"If what you say is true. Then Nuldien must have seen some great disturbance to have sent you here in her stead"

"Yeah maybe" Ariel nodded quietly but then she quickly asked "How did you know this Nuldien lady sent me? And how do you know of my world?"

"The answer to both those questions lies within one answer. As I said before Nuldien was once one of my order. And being a secret keeper she knew many things we didn't. One of these was the means to travel through worlds through magic. She would often disappear for weeks on end before suddenly reappearing with tales from these other realms. One day she left but stopped returning altogether. That was nigh on two hundred years ago. But before she vanished she foretold that there would be a time when this Middle Earth would be in danger and in that time she herself would send to us over the seas an ally bearing a green stone. Just like the one you have in that item of yours"

As Gandalf spoke quietly, his eyes roved over the staff in her hands as the green gem within flickered with a glowing light from within

Ariel looked down on it feeling the small pulses of power trickle through the wood and into her skin. It felt…refreshing…invigorating…as if she were sitting in an open field with the sun over her face and soft grass beneath her body.

And yet what was she supposed to do with it?

Gandalf seemed to read her face and thoughts because he sighed heavily.

She was young, far younger than what he had expected to have seen, more on the edge of maidenhood than womanhood.

_Barely grown out of her puppy fat…_

He mused as he looked over the youthful face, unlined and unmarked by age or experience.

_But I guess we'll have to make do for now. Who knows, she made it this far and she's still mostly in one piece. There is a strong conviction in her for she has a purpose…she said her brother is at deaths door unless she saves this world. Her love for him must be strong indeed. Maybe that's why Nuldien sent her, for one who loves is far stronger in heart than one who fears or hates._

"So miss Ariel." Gandalf coughed when he realised that the silence had dragged on a fair bit. "Are you well enough to walk?"

"huh?" Ariel looked blankly up at him after examining a groove in the redwood staff in her hands. "Walk? I guess so"

"Good. Because you'll be doing a good deal of it from now on" Gandalf grunted as he slowly made his way up onto his feet, leaning against his own lighter coloured staff "That is, once you've been properly fed and clothed for travel in this world. I daresay you'll find it impractical to walk or ride about the wilderness in a nightdress"

"Yeah…I guess so" Ariel bit her lip unsurely as she looked up at the older man who was slowly making his way back to the now closed room door "uh… where will I be going exactly?"

"You'll be coming along with me." Gandalf looked back at her as if what he'd just said had been the most obvious idea in the world "I have an errand that I might require some help with and in return I shall help you with those new powers of yours. Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think even you've had much experience with magic"

"However did you guess?" Ariel rolled her eyes sardonically. "Wait hang on! What is this _errand_ you have to go on?"

"Oh just picking up one last small thing for a quest I am organising" Gandalf's eyes twinkled "I don't know whether or not you know of this or not considering your worlds powers of foresight, but there is a party of dwarves that currently want to regain their lost kingdom from a dragon. The only trouble is we just need one more member Dwarves are a very superstitious lot and thirteen is not considered a lucky number."

"And who do you have in mind to join them?" Ariel's fingers were now shaking with anticipation as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a small smile.

"Tell me Ariel…what do you know of Hobbits?"

* * *

Hi it's me again.

so now we're really beginning the story. for those who are interested to know, in elvish Sindarin the name Ariel (or Aeriel if it's spealt in elvish) means daughter of the sea. i got the name from this site

sindarin_

i hope this chapter cleared up any confusing details from the prologue. the next chapter's gonna be much more fun ;)

Read and Review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions for what you want to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blunt the Knives**

_In the hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit._

_Not a nasty, dirty wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. _

_This was a Hobbit hole. _

_And that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home._

* * *

Ariel smiled as she stood along a long but narrow winding road along the sides of a large round green hill leaning against a small fence as she looked over the mostly sleeping residences of the Hobbit homes before her.

She could not believe she was actually in the Shire about to meet Bilbo Baggins in his very own little Hobbit hole.

_HA! If only my friends could see me now!_

She was almost giddy from the thought.

She watched from a distance a small figure walk out their round circular front door and look about curiously as the door to the Bag End resident kept opening and shutting.

Self-consciously Ariel looked down at herself quickly brushing out over her body to dust off any imaginary dust she could think of.

She couldn't' have looked more out of place even if she put on an afro wig upon her head. Her beige skin though lighter than her fathers and brother's was noticeably more brown than the mostly pale skins of the usual Caucasian variety, i.e. like her mother. And like the woman too, Ariel's hair was a dark reddish brown and her eyes a light brown.

_One of the perks of being part of a mixed marriage I suppose_

She shrugged before looking down at her clothes, a small smile playing at her lips.

_Hmm…what would mum would say she saw me in this?_

Thanks to the elves of the Grey Haven's hospitality, she was now clothed in what they considered appropriate Middle Earth attire for her age and gender and _occupation_. A long deep forest green dress that went down to just above her black booted ankles with a golden trim and long fitted sleeves over which brown leather braces were tied over her forearms. Over the top of that she wore a darker green bodice that held her chest and waist whilst most of the rest of her was covered in a grey green cloak. As far as weapons went she carried her staff in one hand whilst upon her waist fastened to a brown leather belt, a small sword was sitting upon her hip in a dark scabbard.

She pulled up the hood of her cloak as a gust of cold night air hit her face, trying her best to look inconspicuous, though that in itself was probably useless. Especially considering that she towered over most of the inhabitants of the Shire.

It wasn't that difficult a feat for one to achieve. They were only three to four foot tall at most and she was well over the height of most dwarves who stood at five feet, though nowhere near as tall as Gandalf who towered over most normal people save some of the elves and men.

And speaking of the wizard…

"Ariel"

She quickly turned her head to see Gandalf walking towards her up the road accompanied by several shorter and stouter figures.

Her heart leapt in her chest with both excitement and anxiety.

Were these the rest of the dwarves?

From watching the doors of the hobbit hole she knew Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili had already come into Bag End from the other direction of the road, though she had not met them or seen them up close.

She blushed and dipped her head down a little under her hood as she caught sight of the dwarves faces all of which were all looking at her curiously.

Gandalf however was not perturbed.

"Company of Thorin Oakenshield allow me to introduce my new apprentice, Ariel. Ariel this is the company…or at least eight of them. This is Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur"

Ariel did her best to commit all the dwarves names and faces to memory, though admittedly it wasn't hard for her to overlook Bombur for he was massively fat like a drum.

She curtsied politely as they all gave sweeping bows muttering "At your service" one after the other before Gandalf addressed her once more.

"My dear how long have you been standing there?"

_Oh yeah right he said for me to go on ahead._

"um…half an hour or so" she shrugged only to see some of the dwarves eyebrows shoot up. "I didn't know whether or not I should go in on my own."

"Half an hour milady?" one of the shorter dwarves, in grey and brown with a shortish beard, said worriedly "In this night air and in that thin cloak. You'll catch a chill if you're not careful?"

"Ori that thin cloak as you call it" Gandalf rolled his eyes impatiently "was fashioned by the elves and it is highly effective in its duty to its wearer. But we haven't the time to discuss fashion or the night air. Let us just get inside as quick as maybe."

And with that they all began making their way up the hill towards a round green front door.

* * *

Poor Bilbo Baggins was almost at his wits end as he watched with despondent desperation, twelve dwarves run amok about his house in haphazard fashion, especially his wonderfully fully stocked pantry.

He could barely tell who was taking what and had only just managed to tug some prize tomatoes he himself had grown from the hands of a dwarf as Gandalf stooped out from the dining room and began counting off the names of his company.

"Uh, Fili, Kili. Uh…Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori. Yes you are quite right Bifur" The wizard nodded quickly as the dark shaggy haired dwarf passed him and spoke in a gruff and completely unintelligible tongue accompanied by a brusque hand movement.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked as she poked her head out from the dining room where she had been trying to quietly set places at the table which was starting to groan under the weight of all the food that was being set upon it.

Gandalf looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing is wrong, we're just one dwarf short"

"He is late, is all" Dwalin nodded gruffly from the wall he was leaning against as he sipped a tankard of beer "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come"

"Mr Gandalf" Dori, a dwarf with a grey beard, quickly piped in as he came into the room, holding up what appeared to be two tiny shot glasses full to the brim with red wine. "A little glass of red wine as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet"

"Oh cheers" Gandalf took the tiny glass with a smile just as the dwarf turned to Ariel and smiled at her.

"And you milady? What will you be having?"

"Oh no, it's alright I'm fine thank you" Ariel smiled politely before quickly glancing down beside her where Bilbo was trying and failing to regain his composure, his furry feet nervously tapping as they tried to decide which direction to go in.

_Poor guy…_

She sighed softly to herself taking in his now haggard appearance. She guessed it was only natural. From what she could remember of the books, Bilbo had only thought Gandalf would be calling in to his house. He hadn't expected twelve or thirteen raucous dwarves to come barging in and pillage his pantry.

It was a hard slog for Ariel to get small snippets of food from the table seeing as they were all tucking in heavily, Bombur catching a boiled egg whole in his large and mostly full mouth with many a cheer from the others.

_Like first day in the school cafeteria all over again_

Eventually after several tries and attempts to squeeze her way in, and watching a rather long sculling of beer, Balin's kindly but sharp eyes caught sight of her.

"Are you alright lass? You look a little out of sorts"

"What? Oh. No I'm fine…I guess I'm just tired from the journey" she shrugged. She tried to back away quickly not wanting to cause any trouble but he quickly pulled her back by the cape.

"Well if you're tired then you must eat and regain your strength. Come let's make room for you" and with that Balin turned slapping at both Kili and Fili who sat beside him.

"Oy you two rascals, where are your manners there is a lady present"

The two young brothers both looked rather taken aback for a moment as they glanced around for a sign of what their elder was talking about. Eventually they both caught sight of Ariel who was trying her best to stand back with her hands fiddling in front of her nervously.

"Oh right, sorry! Here sit"

Kili quickly scooted over so that there was a gap between himself and his brother who swiftly snatched her plate up from her spot and began filling it quickly with food, which was probably for the best considering how spiritedly Bombur was devouring nearly everything in sight, including the gigantic rolls of cheese.

"There you go that should fill you right up"

"Thank you" Ariel flushed pink suddenly feeling very shy as her stomach made a loud grumble at the sight of her full plate.

"Is no problem miss…?"

"Ariel" Ariel nodded as she accepted cutlery from him. She could not help but tilt her head down bashfully even as her fingers made contact with his for the briefest of moments.

"Ariel…it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too um…Fili is it?"

"The one and only" Fili grinned before standing up to his feet and sweeping into a low bow, the braids on his moustache lightly swaying with the slight movement.

"Fili son of Boli and Dis of the house of Durin. At your service miss Ariel. And that there is my younger brother Kili" Fili nodded back at his younger brother Kili who quickly swooped in from the side with a cheeky lopsided grin and glinting bright eyes.

"My lady" he gave her a tiny wink.

If Ariel had thought she was pink before it was nothing compared to the almost magenta shade as her hand was swept up towards the youngest dwarf's stubbled chin so that he could graze his lips over her knuckles.

"So…Ariel? Wow what a name! So unusual, but very fitting for a sweet young maid such as yourself. Tell me what does it mean?"

"Uh…it's kinda got two meanings" she gulped her eyes darting down to her lap. "In Elvish it could mean Daughter of the sea, but in the tongue of my people it means Holy Lioness."

"A lioness? HA! More like a lion cub" Came a gruff bark and Ariel turned to see a rather dwarf with tattoos and knuckle dusters sitting just on the other side of the table across from her.

He cast quite a terrifying image what with the tattoos and battle scars marring his large bear like arms, not to mention his beard was long and shaggy. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes, dark but shrewd even as they made to assess her with mounting suspicion and doubt, a look that she just noticed, a lot of the older dwarves were sparing her.

_Ok I was wrong…this is so much more worse than first day at school…_

"Excuse me but I don't think I quite caught that mr…?" she replied doing her best to keep her voice and face as cool as possible.

"Dwalin son of Fundin" the gruff dwarf, Dwalin, snorted as he took a swig of his drink. "And I was saying, that yer seem less like a big cat and more like a little kitten"

"maybe… but even a kitten can still draw blood with its claws unsheathed"

There was a small pause in many discussions around the table as all the dwarves made to watch the exchange with intrigue. Indeed Fili was quirking an eyebrow at his brother as they watched Ariel bristle ever so slightly in her seat as she responded quietly.

"She has a point there" a dwarf with a funny hat, whom Ariel recognised to be Bofur, murmured to the small cardigan bearing form of Ori who was looking nervously at Dwalin.

The older dwarf's face was remarkably blank even as he looked the girl before him straight in the eye. Ariel looked straight back, willing herself not to break eye contact though internally she was screaming to just look back down into her plate and sink away to be invisible.

Then suddenly Dwalin burst out chuckling, the sound rather deep and booming but jovial all the same as he threw his head back hard.

"Claws unsheathed? HA! I like you kid! You've certainly got spunk! Hey Gandalf where did you find this little fire cracker?"

"Oh…I wouldn't say that I found her." The Grey Wizard shrugged almost nonchalantly though his eyes did twinkle a little "Rather I'd say she found me. And a good thing too considering…well…"

"Well what?" Ariel tilted her head but Gandalf just smiled as he sat in his seat and took out his long wooden pipe from his satchel.

"Nothing my dear, now why don't you eat before your food gets cold"

Ariel nodded.

Quickly she began to eat trying her best to be as neat and as ladylike as she could. And yet despite her much cleaner manners the speed at which the food disappeared off her plate was just as astounding as the dwarves around her who were watching with great intrigue.

"Well someone _is_ hungry" Kili sniggered as he watched the girl shovel the last bite off her clean plate, only Balin to slap him hard over the back of his head much to everyone's amusement.

"Manners"

"It's alright. I actually haven't eaten since the morning anyway" Ariel grinned reaching out for a small warm roll of bread in the centre of the table which she quickly began to munch upon.

"So Lass" Gloin's voice spoke from his spot opposite her at the table "Since we are all going to be traveling together for a while why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself"

"Um…ehe" Ariel laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "I'm not sure if there's much to tell. My full name is Ariel Rosalie Brooks, I'm seventeen years old. My father Calvin is a carpenter, and my mother Nora is a flower seller and my elder brother is a…was a book keeper" she was glad she had a piece of bread in her mouth for it masked whatever tenseness she had in her jaw.

"And you ended up a wizard's apprentice?" Nori raised his brows. "No offence but that is rather odd occupation for a lady of your young age isn't it?"

At this Gandalf's voice arose from his end of the table and his voice was calm and jovial, though he gave Ariel a pointed look as if to say "let me handle this".

"That is true. However Ariel has already demonstrated a fair aptitude for magic, and whilst it is remarkable in its own right it would be beneficial for her to start learning to harness such talent from an earlier age when it is easier than leave it to fester and run amok untrained"

"Ay that is true" Dwalin and some of the older dwarves nodded grimly, though Kili looked very excited as he beheld his new neighbour who was now nibbling nervously on a piece of crust.

"So what kind of magic can you do?"

Ariel glanced around the table. All the Dwarves and Bilbo, who had just walked in from his hallway, still looking very much befuddled, were now sitting or standing still gazing at her expectantly. She gulped nervously.

"It's alright Ariel you can show them" Gandalf's voice was gentle.

Ariel nodded, taking a deep breath as she reached backwards for her staff which she proceeded to point carefully at the bowl of gorgeous fresh whole tomatoes.

_Grow…_

At first she thought she had failed for whilst the green gem in her staff glowed brightly nothing seemed to happen. And then suddenly without warning Ori gave a cry out in alarm and everyone jumped.

The before all of their eyes the tomatoes were slowly but surely beginning to expand outwards, almost as if they were inflatable balloons.

_Stop_

She quickly commanded as they became almost as big as a small rockmelon each, the vines joining them together now thick as normal twigs.

There was a heavy silence as all the men in the room stared between the overgrown food and the young girl with wide eyes. Indeed Bilbo's eyes were wider than his dinner plates.

_She grew the tomatoes…she grew the tomatoes that were already picked…all with just a wave of that wand?_

Too astounded to speak he quickly turned to look back into his pantry just as loud cheers sounded from his dining room. However the sight before his eyes did nothing to alleviate his bewilderment.

His entire pantry was completely empty. There was not one shelf left untouched. Even all his best cheeses were completely demolished.

_Why me?_

He thought despondently as he made his way into his kitchen where a couple of dwarves were currently standing about chatting over large mugs of beer, one of them taking a small square of woven lace and wiping his mouth on it.

_Alright I've been tolerant for long enough_

The poor Hobbit strode forwards and yanked the cloth out of Bofur's hand.

"Excuse me but that's a doily not a dishcloth"

"But it's full of holes" Bofur shrugged, unperturbed by Bilbo's obvious aggravation as his control was starting to dangle by the thinnest of threads.

"It's supposed to look like that it's crochet"

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it" at this all the Dwarves in the room chortled.

Bilbo however huffed angrily as he stormed back to a shelf to tuck the small doily away before it could be damaged any further.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!"

"My dear Bilbo whatever is the matter?" Gandalf asked concernedly as he came in from the dining room.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo snapped irately "I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them" the old wizard added trying his best to give an encouraging smile down at his host, but Bilbo was clearly not impressed.

"I don't want to get used to them." He hissed as he led Gandalf through the rooms and around the disaster zone that had once been his comfortable little home "Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house! Agh!"

His small cry mingled with that of a young woman's as Ariel accidently bumped into him her plate accidently tipping some reddish watery liquid all over the smaller hobbit's brown curly locks.

"Oh goodness I am so sorry" Ariel spluttered sounding just as mortified as he felt. She couldn't believe she'd accidently spilled Tomato water all over Bilbo Baggins within barely a few hours of knowing him. "Really Bilbo I am so sorry"

_It's official…this has got to be without a doubt the most embarrassing night of my life._

As the substance dribbled over his face and over his lips, Bilbo caught the strong taste of tomato and sighed heavily in aggravation.

"It's alright miss. I was just going to wash up anyway"

"No I really am sorry" Ariel insisted feeling her gut eat away at her with guilt "I mean for everything. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I've kind of assisted in demolishing or mutating what was once your pantry-"

"It's alright" Bilbo put a hand up quickly to stop her. It wasn't that he was angry at the girl, what had just happened was clearly an accident, and judging by her previous behaviour she was herself fairly new to this company of loud boisterous Dwarves. And so it was with a great deep breath that he forced himself to speak calmly. "I understand."

Ariel bit her lip trying not to glance in the direction of Gandalf who was watching their interaction quite closely and curiously.

"Here" she held out her hand, the one not holding the now empty plate, in which she had folded up neatly a proper cloth napkin.

"…Thank you" Bilbo murmured quietly as he took the cloth and began wiping at his face and hair.

And he sincerely was thankful. So far she was perhaps the only other person who seemed to understand his predicament of that evening. His gratitude however was cut short as he saw Ori enter the room holding up his own clean plate.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Tip it on my head perhaps" Bilbo muttered under his breath though when Ariel caught his eye she saw that there was perhaps a small twinkle of amusement.

She sighed slightly with relief just as Fili strode in and quickly snatched both her's and Ori's plates in his hands.

"Here you go, give them to me"

And with that he quickly threw them in the direction of Kili who had just come out of the kitchen, only for him to expertly fling them back inside.

Then suddenly from the dining room somebody threw two more plates at Fili who then chucked them to his brother, who started to get into a rhythm as he passed the plates on into whoever was catching them in the kitchen.

Poor Bilbo began to panic once more as one by one every single one of the dishes and plates he owned was thrown across the room in front of his horrified eyes.

"Take that back! No excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over one hundred years old!"

Ariel would have been worried at this statement had she not been so impressed by how skilled the dwarves were with their task. It seemed their dexterity extended further than their usual craftsmanship in stones and metals.

And speaking of metals…

Ariel felt her heart brim with excitement as she heard a rhythmic thumping and clashing as the Dwarves in the dining room began to bump and slice their knives and forks against the table and one another.

_Oh god…it can't be_

"And can you not do that you'll blunt them" Bilbo cried out in alarm only for the dwarves to all laugh.

"Ooh you hear that lads he says we'll blunt the knives"

"Blunt the knives bend the forks" one sang.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks" another sang.

"Chip the glasses and crack the pla~tes. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they all sang in unison.

And at that some of the dwarves begin to play flutes from their packs as others continued to sing loudly slide the plates across the table to be "cleaned" by Bombur who it seemed was substituting for a garbage bin with the amount that he was consuming. They were having such a merry time that even Fili quickly pulled Ariel into a small gig with him around the entrance hall of the hobbit hole, which was met with much jovial cheers and clapping.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Poor the milk on the pantry floor. Smash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. And when you're finished if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll"

Ariel could not help but smile with glee as she ducked under her dancing partner's arm to spin one last time as the singers all cried out loudly.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo quickly lurched forwards at the last word to look wildly between the shoulders of two dwarves only to see to his uttermost astonishment all of his plates and dishes neatly stacked one on top of another, with no cracks and no damage whatsoever.

"Ha did you see his face" Bifur chortled just as Oin cried out towards Fili's and Ariel's direction.

"And did you see our new friend's lovely footwork"

Ariel giggled brightly much to the delight of the company around her who all turned and gave her and Fili a small smattering of applause. She curtsied to them all, blushing shyly to the roots of her red-brown hair as Kili whooped loudly only to be smacked on the back of his head once again for his cheek by Balin who shook his head with an exasperated smile.

She turned back to Fili just as he made to bow low before her.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance miss Ariel"

"Oh...I'm-I'm not such a good dancer really" Ariel's blush deepened as she smiled bashfully. "If anything i should be thanking you for being such a good partner"

"Nonsense" Fili smirked as he straightened up "You are wonderful and light on your feet. I shall be delighted to dance with you again when the next good song arrives"

"I...I look forward to it..." Ariel bit her lip barely suppressing a small giggle as said dwarf gently took one of her hands in his own and politely pressed his lips over her knuckles, his beard and his moustache braids brushing the skin gently.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Ariel quickly wheeled about as everyone around her fell into a hush.

Even Gandalf's eyes grew serious as he paused, his now lit up smoking pipe halfway to his mouth.

"He is here" he murmured standing to his feet he quickly glanced at Ariel who nodded nervously before timidly reaching out to the round front door and pulling it gently open.

What she saw made her gasp softly and her eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Dun-dun-Dun! oohh what did she see?

(probably bloody obvious if you've seen the movie :P)

yeah so Ariel has now met Bilbo and the company. hope i got them sort of right and they're not too OOC.

i hope you enjoyed

Review if you want to see more :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Adventure Awaits**

Ariel stepped back as a Dwarf in thick clothing and a fur lined cloak entered the house. He was tall by the standards of his people, his bearing proud and straight to match his regal face which was framed by long black hair and beard.

Ariel suddenly felt remarkably small in comparison as he turned his imperious gaze upon Gandalf who had stepped forwards to greet him.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door"

"Mark?" Bilbo cried out "There's not mark on that door. It was painted a week ago"

But even as Ariel quickly peeked over the side of the said door she saw glimmering in the light of the moon a thin rune scratched very finely into the green paint along the wood.

"Actually Bilbo there is a mark" She gave the hobbit an apologetic look.

"Of course there is one" Gandalf rolled his eyes "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, Ariel, allow me to introduce the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield"

"Lady Ariel" Thorin gave a gruff bow towards Ariel who curtsied in return. But before she had even straightened up he was already eyeing Bilbo with discerning amusement.

"So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo blinked in surprise as the dwarf prince made to circle about him eyeing his scrawny form up and down as he sized him up.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…" Bilbo tried to smile back determined not to seem so shocked as he felt "but I fail to see how that's relevant"

"hmph! Thought as much" Thorin smirked smugly before turning to the others "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

There were several chuckles from the other dwarves but Ariel did not laugh nor crack a smile.

She only seethed glowering sidelong at Gandalf who himself was chuckling at the small exchanged. Once he caught her eye however he quickly coughed to compose himself before giving a rather confused and slightly hurt Hobbit an apologetic look.

But Bilbo it seemed was more determined to just get this whole night dealt with as quickly as possible. Soon he was sitting by Ariel along a small clear patch of wall in the dining room as Thorin began eating a small bowl of soup made from leftovers of the giant tomatoes the young girl had just grown that evening with her magic.

The Hobbit opened his mouth to speak to her but at that precise moment Balin made to ask Thorin from the table.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms" Thorin nodded before gulping down another spoonful of soup.

"All of them, that's good" Balin and the other dwarves nodded in excitable agreement. Eventually Dwalin spoke up from his spot beside Gandalf who was seated next to the Dwarf prince and smoking a long wooden pipe.

"And what of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Even if Ariel hadn't known the events from the Hobbit book top to bottom she still would've been able to guess Thorin's answer even as he sighed heavily.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours…and ours alone"

"You're…you're going on a quest?" Bilbo stood up and quickly all eyes fell upon his intrigued face.

But Gandalf's eyes had darted to Ariel who at that moment was trying her best not to smile knowingly.

She caught his eye and gave a tiny imperceptible nod behind the hobbit's back.

_So…Bilbo Baggins is the right member for our company…_

He gave her a small smile in return before addressing Bilbo who was doing his best to try and look as non-committal as he could though his interest was clearly spiked.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." The Wizard's smile widened to himself as he fumbled in a pocket of his grey tattered robes and took out what appeared to be a folded up square of parchment which he proceeded to open up.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak"

Ariel stood up to lean over one of Thorin's shoulders and when he was done lighting a small ca, Bilbo did the same.

"The Lonely Mountain" He read aloud off the flowing script above a map, which showed a mountain towering over a small lake and valley.

Ariel's eyes widened as she looked over every detail. Every tracery of ink was identical to the maps in the books she'd read back home in her world. Even the little imprint of the dragon above the mountain was the same.

"Aye" Gloin spoke up gruffly after taking a swig of ale from his mug. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time"

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was fortold" Oin nodded gravely "When the birds of yore, return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end"

Ariel stiffened trying her best to keep the small squeak from within to burst from her.

In the wake of her excitement to meet the hobbit and the rest of the company of Thorin, she had totally forgotten that there was one giant scaly flying bloodthirsty reptile that she had to meet at the end of the journey.

Noticing and sympathising with her shock Bilbo gulped nervously.

"Uh…what beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible" Bofur shrugged as he puffed on his smoking pipe. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals-"

"yes thank you I know what a dragon is" Bilbo rolled his eyes, as Ariel turned her back on the group to hide her now extremely pale face.

She'd never been too fond of fires, not since she'd accidently burned herself when she was just a kid. It had taken her years before she was even comfortable about being close to a gas stove to cook her food. And now she was going to go in search of a dragon that could very well incinerate her without even blinking its eyes.

_Fire breathing…fire…oh god…fire…no wait a moment girl just breathe and think cold, cool thoughts of water…the waves on the beach…_

Ariel took a deep shuddering breath barely listening as Ori stood up to his feet and shouted out enthusiastically.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksies!"

"Sit down" Nori quickly pulled the younger dwarf down as Balin shook his head.

"The task would be difficult enough even with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor brightest" he added and at this many of the dwarves began to cry out in offence.

Eventually Fili's voice called out louder than the rest.

"we may be few in numbers, but we're fighter's all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company" Kili added with an encouraging grin "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time"

At this said wizard quickly put his hands up defensively.

"Oh, well no…I wouldn't say-"

But then Dori cut across him.

"Well how many then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

There was a very pregnant pause in which all eyes including Bilbo and Ariel's looked towards Gandalf who opened his mouth…only for a puff of pipe smoke to escape it.

"Oh come on then!" Nori prodded as many dwarves began to murmur insistently "Give us a number"

But when the wizard did not answer cries of outrage and argument suddenly broke out over the table.

"Hey! Hey calm down" Ariel tried to call out over the top of them only to be roughly pushed aside as Thorin jumped to his feet from his chair with a loud rumbling growl.

All the dwarves sat down in silence at once looking up at their leader with sudden docility and respect as he glowered down at them all.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we sieze this chance and take back Erebor?!"

The last word came out as more a battle cry to which the other dwarves cheered loudly to, save for Balin who was still looking grim faced.

"You forget the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain" At this the cheers fell away quickly into a deflated silence.

But as their heads fell Ariel raised hers as she stood up from the ground.

"No…There is one way in…a secret way…" she murmured softly and everyone turned to look at her sharply.

_Damn…did I say that out loud?_

She cursed herself mentally, but Gandalf was quick to remedy her problem by coughing softly.

"Yes…yes you are correct Ariel" and smoothly he flicked out from the depths of his grey sleeves a large dark wrought iron key.

Thorin's eyes widened and when he spoke his voice was hoarse and thick with shock.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. It is yours now" Gandalf passed it carefully to the dwarf prince who took it and examined it closely.

"If there is a key" Fili breathed, exchanging awed glances with his twelve other companions "Then there must be a door"

They all looked at Ariel who nodded quietly.

"Yeah…there is one" she looked pointedly at Gandalf who quickly pointed out to a selection of runes on the still opened map that all pointed to a spot low on the mountain side.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls"

"There's another way in" Kili murmured and many excited smiles circled the table but Gandalf only sighed.

"Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere on this map, and I nor anyone else present at this table have the skill to find it. But there are others on Middle-Earth who can."

And with that he exchanged a rather tense glance with Thorin who narrowed his eyes back.

Gandalf rolled his eyes a little before returning to address the group at large once more.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth. And no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done"

"And that's why we need a burglar" Ori pointed out to Bilbo who nodded in agreement, his eyes still fixed upon the map face.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine"

"And are you?" Gloin raised his eyebrows at the hobbit.

Ariel shut her eyes as Bilbo quickly looked around in surprise.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert hey-ey!" Oin cried out as he tried his best to listen through a beautifully carved silver ear trumpet.

Now Bilbo jumped in his spot.

"Me? No-no-no-no I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins" Balin sighed heavily as he looked about the beautifully furnished room about him "He's hardly burglar material"

"Nope" Bilbo nodded contented that finally somebody was seeing sense.

Dwalin snorted into his mug.

"Aye the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves…" and at this he glanced very quickly at Ariel who caught the look with a small glare of her own.

"Dwalin stand down before you get yourself killed" Balin hissed as he delivered a swift kick to his brother's shins from under the table. But already it was too late as the arguing and bickering that had started from all over the table suddenly began to get louder, and louder.

"ENOUGH!"

Ariel and Bilbo both shrank back in alarm as Gandalf stood up to his fullest height, the shadows about him seeming to deepen as he spoke in a great booming voice.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is"

And then just as suddenly as the darkness had come, it quickly died out and the candle light from the table flickered back to life. It illuminated the room just as brightly as before as Gandalf made to explain himself in a much calmer fashion as he sat himself back down in his chair.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf and man, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company. And I have chosen Mr Baggins."

Thorin however did not look so pleased at the prospect.

"What of the girl?" he gave a sharp look to Ariel who was doing her best to be inconspicuous by the wall once more. "She's no fighter and she's barely even at your level in terms of great wizardry and lore. But surely even a weak and small mouse could be a burglar if it wished to."

"Excuse me-" Ariel spluttered but Gandalf was quick to steamroll over her.

"You are right, Ariel Brooks is no warrior, nor is she a fully trained sorceress. But that does not make her weak or useless. You forget, Thorin, strength can be found in many forms and in many places. And though it may sometimes not be easy to see at first, it is always there, hidden and just waiting for the right opportunity to show itself. The same could be said for Bilbo Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself"

He looked upon Bilbo who looked back, not knowing whether or not to be flattered by the high esteem the wizard seemed to hold him in or to be horrified that he was chosen for such a perilous journey without his consent.

Gandalf quickly leaned in to murmur to Thorin, a sense of urgency lacing his grim tones.

"You must trust me on this"

"…Very well" Thorin nodded. "We will do it your way"

At once Bilbo's face fell like a stone.

"No-no-" he tried to protest but Thorin merely rolled over the top of him.

"Give him the contract"

There were many murmurings of ascent and giddy excitement as Balin reached into a satchel he had brought with him and pulled out a thick stack of parchment. When he caught sight of Bilbo's surprised face he added smiling.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth"

"F-Funeral arrangements" Bilbo spluttered as the contract was shoved into his hands.

As he walked aside to peruse the article on his own Thorin spared a glance back at Ariel who caught his eye for one moment before quietly hmphing and looking away.

_Pff! That woman…so silly and petty…she carries that staff but she clearly does not know what to do with it. Not as a weapon nor as a basic tool. She'd serve better staying put in this hole and tending to a garden than traveling along a dangerous road in the Wild. Just what is Gandalf thinking of bringing her along?_

Thorin rolled his eyes to himself.

Meanwhile in Ariel's mind similar dark thoughts were swimming around derisively.

_He comes trapesing into someone else's home, completely late, and then insults them and other people to their face just because they are different to his high and mighty expectations! Thorin Oakenshield king under the mountain? More like Thorin Okenshield king of the Douschebags! _

As he caught sight of the two moody faces, Gandalf pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be the first time I see this kind of altercation between these two?_

"I cannot guarantee his safety" the dwarf prince murmured softly to Gandalf who leaned in to listen.

"Understood" he murmured though it wasn't that enthusiastic a reply.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate"

"…Agreed" the wizard agreed solemnly just as Bilbo's voice wafted back into their ears.

"Terms: cash on delivery up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hmm. Seems fair. Err…present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of, including, but not limited to…lacerations?"

Bilbo's gut dropped as he quickly unfurled more of the paper to read the other portents which were slowly but surely getting more gruesome by the word.

"Evisceration…Incineration?"

"Oh aye" Bofur nodded as the hobbit turned to look disbelievingly at his uninvited guests.

"He'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye"

"huh?" Bilbo breathed deeply to hide the tiny whimper of terror that escaped him. Ariel bit her lip nervously as she reached out to put what she felt was a gentle and consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah…" the Hobbit gulped before he quickly bent over his knees to try and help the blood pump back down into his head as he took a couple of breaths before quickly straightening up.

"Actually I feel a bit faint"

"Think furnace with wings" Bofur added as though using such weak euphemisms for an impending doom would help Bilbo's small panic attack.

"Let's get you some air outside" Ariel quickly took Bilbo by the shoulders trying her best to mime a stop talking action to the dwarves at the table who were all now watching amusedly as Bofur continued to ramble on.

"Flash of light, searing pain then: Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash"

"Oh for heaven's sake would you cut it out!" Ariel face palmed and as soon as her hand left the shoulder of the poor hobbit he quickly keeled over unconscious onto the floor.

"err…whoops" Bofur grinned sheepishly at Gandalf who sighed heavily with exasperation as twelve voices barked with loud laughter.

"Dwarves"

* * *

"Here…camomile tea…it was the only thing remaining in the pantry" Ariel smiled apologetically as she carefully placed a small but full and hot hobbit sized tea cup into Bilbo's trembling fingers.

"Thank you" he murmured when he finally had a good grip on the cup with both hands.

After a good deal of trying to settle everyone's mirth down, Gandalf and Ariel had finally managed to wake up the poor terrified Hobbit up with smelling salts. Then after the wizard helped him get changed into his sleeping clothes they had set him down in a quiet chair by the hearth of his living room whilst many of the other dwarves dawdled around the dining room, kitchen and hallway talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Well this has been an eventful evening" Ariel sighed heavily as she sat herself down in a chair opposite Bilbo running a hand over her face and through her dark locks, which the hobbit vaguely noticed looked more red than brown in the flickering light of the fire.

"yes…very eventful…but how did you get involved in…all this?"

"Well that's…that's a long story. One that might just make you faint again" Ariel snorted softly. "Half of it even I still cannot believe"

"Well then you can tell me the short version" The corners of Bilbo's mouth twitched upwards. It was such a relief to be able to talk normally and quietly after spending so many hours listening to such loud booming voices speaking of dragons and danger.

At this Ariel smiled softly to herself, though it was much sadder than he'd expected.

"Gandalf found me only a few days ago and when he saw what I could do with the plants he'd agreed to take me on as his apprentice. However he said he had to deal with this company of Dwarves, so I just tagged along and uh…here I am" Ariel shrugged and Bilbo nodded quietly in understanding.

"So you've just been dragged along as well huh?" he mumbled.

Ariel smiled.

"well it's not been so bad. I mean the travelling bit on the road. We've got horses and ponies to carry the luggage so it's not too much of a strain. Touch wood nothing drastic has actually happened yet" she quickly added tapping the side of her wooden chair, just as Gandalf strode into the room.

"Ah Ariel there you are. Why don't you go get some rest, I'll look after Mr Baggins."

With this last sentence he gave her a very pointed look.

_Look after him? more like read the poor guy the riot act_

But nonetheless Ariel nodded at Bilbo who smiled back at her reassuringly.

"I'll be alright. I just need to sit quietly for a bit. There's a spare guest room just down the hall, last door to your left if you want to sleep"

"Thank you." Ariel smiled gratefully as she got up to her feet and quietly walked out of the room.

Gandalf watched her go with a curious gaze.

He didn't know whether or not anyone had noticed, but as soon as Ariel had walked past the window in the sitting room, the potted plant on the sill suddenly sprang to life and had tried its best to creep its way to her only to shrink back into its pot when she was finally too far to reach.

He turned his attention back to the Hobbit in the room who was quietly watching the fire once more, his face a little more relaxed than it had been before.

_Now to deal with you Mr Baggins._

* * *

Ariel tossed and turned on the small hobbit bed in the guestroom of Bag End.

It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable. On the contrary she was so content to just lie there and sleep in the warm soft comfort forever more even if her feet dangled over the end.

No…the only reason she couldn't sleep was because her thoughts were focused on the face of a young man, with darker skin and hair, but with very familiar features to her own as he smiled and laughed.

Silently she reached down the front of her green dress and pulling out a golden chain on which a small pocket watch clock was attached like a pendant. It was a pretty clock, easy to read on the face with a round golden casing on the back of which had the open petals of a rose etched delicately into the surface.

It had been a gift from her brother for her thirteenth birthday. He'd found it in a tiny thrift shop down the road from her house and had bought it for her with his first pay from his first job.

_You were always looking after me…always protecting me from harm…I was so spoiled…_

"Don't worry Ian" she murmured tracing the contours of the clock face delicately "I'll figure out a way to bring you back…I promise…"

She shut her eyes quietly only to open them again as she heard a small faint deep humming coming from down the hall.

At first she thought it was only just the wind by her window, but even as she listened more intently she heard the beginnings of a tune, mellow and sad.

Curious she sat up and slid out of the bed.

Since she'd taken off her boots to go to sleep her feet barely made any sound against the floor and so she was able to reach the corner wall outside of the sitting room just in time to hear the first lines sung by a deep voice.

"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away to break of day, to find our long-forgotten gold. The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light"

Ariel quietly slid down the length of the wall curling her knees back up to her chin as she listened quietly to the song.

As she did she faintly could see in her imagination, tall snow-capped mountains and caves darker and deeper than any night she had ever seen and then the glimmer of gold under firelight. Only it wasn't just light…it was fire…a blazing red fire…the fire of a dragon…

And with that last thought her eyes shut and she slid into a darkness, deep and absolute as the blackness between stars.

* * *

When Bilbo opened his eyes, everything was as silent as a tomb.

He blinked once to let his irises get used to the light of dawn and then slowly and cautiously rose to sit upright.

He could hear nothing, save the familiar sounds of birds chirping and his neighbour's distant voices as they called out to one another on their morning errands.

He quickly slid off of his bed, his large furry feet cautiously feeling their way around the wooden floorboards as he padded out into the hallway.

He looked about quickly. Everything was silent and still and back in place.

_They're gone?_

Excitement and elation flooded through him as he darted back into his room, got dressed into his shirt and britches in a flash before dashing back out again to investigate the rest of his home.

Empty! Empty from ceiling to floor, from every nook and cranny.

_Empty. Empty. Empty!_

Was he dreaming? Or had last night been the dream? Had he really had thirteen dwarves a wizard and his apprentice over for dinner?

_Oh wait yes I did_

He nodded to himself solidly as he caught sight of his very desolate and empty pantry. However whatever anguish he felt at the loss of his foodstuffs was quickly snuffed out by his overwhelming relief to finally have his home back to himself.

"Yes!" he hissed victoriously as he exited the kitchen which was as spick and span as ever it had been.

He walked about his hallway for a while, whistling between his teeth and patting himself down repeatedly.

_Yes! It's over! They're finally gone! They're finally…gone…_

His face fell slightly as he once again took in the space about them.

For a hobbit hole Bag End had always been rather large and spacious but when the whole company had come last night it had felt remarkably cramped and loud and…and fun and…

Bilbo suddenly felt his mind go blank….just like the room around him.

He wasn't quite sure why, but his heart twinged painfully at the thought.

Last night had been the first time in years he had had so many people with him in his own home. And whilst it had been a very hectic and haphazard affair, it was without a doubt one of the least lonely evening's he'd actually had in a long time.

_No I'm just being silly. Besides they're dwarves and I'm just one hobbit_

But even as he made to turn around and go back to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, his eyes caught sight of a large pile of papers on top of which a note was neatly placed.

Brow furrowed in confusion he picked up the tiny note in his hands and read aloud.

"Dear Mr Baggins. I understand we were all uninvited and it was rather a strain on you to accommodate us at such short notice, but even so I wanted to thank you for your kind hospitality. It was wonderful and we all had a lot of fun. It was nice to have met you and I wish you the very best in whatever you choose to do. Yours Sincerely Ariel. P.S. If you do change your mind about joining us we'll be leaving by the western road."

Bilbo stared at the small piece of paper for a good long moment before carefully pocketing it as he looked upon the other large folded up batch it had been sitting on.

He gulped as he realised it was the contract from the night before.

At once unbidden, the familiar voice of a wizard floated over his mind.

_The world is not in your books or maps, it's out there._

Bilbo paused for a moment and looked out of the window. The grassy hills outside were green and lush and life was peaceful and docile. But beyond that…beyond that…

Bilbo quickly looked back down at the paper in his hands.

"I must be out of my mind"

* * *

"Oy Mr Bilbo! Where are you off to?"

"Can't stop I'm already late!"

"Late for what?"

"I'm going on an Adventure!"

* * *

DAWWW! that last bit was perhaps one of my most favourite bits in the movie. so adorable XD

hope you enjoyed.

keep reviewing for more


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The World Ahead**

"Miss Ariel!"

"huh?" Ariel blinked. She was riding at the back of the long line of the dwarves pony's doing her best to keep up but all the while her eyes strayed back towards the direction of the village of Hobbiton in the distance.

She looked up quickly, only to remember she had to look down to see who she was talking to.

It was Fili and Kili, both sitting atop two short dark ponies which they were steering back from the front of the long line to walk beside her at the back.

"Oh hello" she smiled as she patted her steed's neck and it nickered softly in greeting to the other equines. It wasn't a pony, but a tall strong horse. His coat was a fiery chestnut colour and he had a white star over his forehead. He was so far a very sturdy reliable creature not to mention very fast when need pressed.

Both the two young dwarves grinned as they exchanged glances with one another. Eventually it was Fili who spoke, coughing a little so that he cleared his voice into a tone that was more calm and dignified.

"so, Miss Ariel, the lads in front are having a bet and we were wondering if you'd like to cash in?"

"A bet?" Ariel quirked a brow "On what"

"Well…" Kili snorted in a very ungentlemanly fashion, unlike his brother. Ariel wondered if he was doing his best not to laugh "Since we left the contract on Mr _Boggin's_ desk we haven't seen hide nor hair of him close by"

"So" Fili continued on still attempting poise "we were wondering that if he's not here then where would he be?"

"Still in his home probably" Ariel shrugged though inwardly she felt her gut drop. If Bilbo wasn't coming on this adventure after all…

"Exactly." Kili nodded barely noticing her worry "But some of the others and Gandalf think that he actually might come back"

"And what do you think?" Ariel asked quietly.

"Dunno." Kili shrugged "But we just bet ten coins a piece to say that he would come"

"Uh…ten coins of what exactly?" Ariel questioned hoping that she didn't sound completely stupid. All her old money notes from her real world had been destroyed when she was washed up on the beach of the Grey Havens, and she still was unsure of what currencies were used on Middle Earth. So far she only knew the colours of the coins which were copper, silver and gold, though whether they were properly minted or not was yet to be seen.

However fortunately for her Fili did not pick up on her true anxiety and only shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's just silver coins really. We wouldn't bet our gold pieces, that would be catastrophic if we lost those. But what about you?" He added looking up at her with intrigue "what do you think will happen?"

Ariel paused for a moment and bit her lip in thought.

If she was really honest with herself she was doubting now that Bilbo would indeed come, but even as such thoughts disturbed her mind she remembered that the adventure she was currently on wouldn't be called the Hobbit if said protagonist didn't even-

"Wait!" a voice called out loudly and breathlessly from behind. "WAIT!"

Ariel, Fili and Kili all turned round in surprise as something four foot high with a mop of brown curls and wearing a red jacket and dark britches over his large woolly footed feet dashed past them.

"Whoa" Ariel quickly tugged on the reigns of her horse as it whinnied in surprise.

She heard similar cries around her as the other dwarves made to halt just as Bilbo Baggins quickly skidded to a halt somewhere close to the front of the line. In his hands he was holding up a long roll of paper and waving it enthusiastically for all to see.

"I signed it!"

Ariel's face suddenly brightened as she recognised the red wax seal on the bottom of the last page. She watched with mounting excitement as Balin took the contract and looked it over.

"Everything appears to be in order" the old dwarf smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes sparking as he looked down on the Hobbit below. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

There were many a chuckle and grins from the others, even Thorin's mouth was twitching upwards in a small smirk.

"Give him a pony" he ordered only for Bilbo to immediately start protesting.

"No-no-no-no that won't be necessary. Thank you, but I'm sure I could keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays y'know. Even got as far as Frogmorton once-AH!"

He cried out as two dwarves grabbed him by the straps of his camping pack on his back and pulled him up into the air as another dwarf behind led up a pony to slide beneath his behind.

Ariel snorted into her horses mane at the momentarily stunned look on the Hobbit's face as a pair of reins were suddenly thrust into his hands.

Kili and Fili both joined her in her mirth and soon the three of them were laughing freely. Ariel could not remember a time she had laughed so hard over something so small. At least not since she'd been sent to this world.

She only stopped when she heard Gandalf's voice call to her from the front of the line.

"Ariel. Could you come here please?"

"In a moment Gandalf!" she replied still smiling as she nodded to her two companions beside her. "Excuse me gentlemen"

As quick as could be she flicked her horses reins and set him to trot swiftly up ahead not seeing the way Kili smirked at his brother.

"Well she seems to be very nice"

Fili just rolled his eyes and stayed silent, doing his best to stop the small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Meanwhile Ariel finally reached the front of the line where Bilbo was currently walking his pony beside Gandalf's own dark brown horse.

The wizard seemed to be delivering a sermon to their newest member with much graveness and wisdom.

"-you were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. the world is ahead. Ah Ariel there you are!"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled with delight as Ariel made to trot her horse over onto his other side.

"What's up old man? Forgotten the directions again?" she smirked as said old man made to roll his eyes, though Bilbo noticed it was more out of fondness than true scorn.

"No Ariel I have not forgotten any directions. I just wanted a small quiet chat with you before we go any further."

"O..kay…" Ariel frowned as she noticed Bilbo quickly slow his pony down so that he fell behind and gave them privacy. Once he was level with Balin who was safely three meters behind them the wizard whispered.

"I know this might sound like the prying and meddling of an old man like myself, and I understand that this journey is all incredibly exciting, but I just want you to remember that you are still the only lady amongst thirteen male dwarves and-"

Ariel sighed with exasperation "Gandalf thank you for your concern but really I think I can handle myself. And if someone does get too _friendly_ I will make sure my plants bind their hands till they bleed"

"Well, I don't think you'll need to resort to such drastic measures amongst this company" Gandalf muttered eyeing her oddly, as if he were disturbed by her brazenness. "No, they are fairly respectful in that way, but in others they are not so."

"What do you mean?" Ariel tilted her head in confusion which only made the wizard sigh heavily.

"Ariel you must understand. You are not like other women most of these men have encountered. They are usually not as strong willed nor as independent of thought. This is why you and your more forward actions might come as a bit of a shock to them."

"As _shocked_ as a certain _someone_ behind me?" Ariel clipped tersely.

"Unfortunately…yes" Gandalf nodded grimly.

Ariel narrowed her eyes darkly at the trees in front of her.

"So what do I do about it? lay over like a dog and let him walk over me?"

"Oh no-no-no don't do that at all" Gandalf shook his head quickly "In fact stay as headstrong as you are and fight back if you must. I only tell you this so that you can be better aware of your…cultural surroundings. Even Elves can be discerning of women and they are a much more educated race than most."

"I'll keep that in mind" Ariel nodded but then quickly asked "Wait am I really headstrong?"

At this the wizard's eyes twinkled once more with amusement.

"Yes…very much so. But oddly enough, it works in your favour"

Ariel burst out laughing once more, not noticing Thorin's scathing glower to the back of her head of hair.

* * *

Ariel scowled angrily as she rolled over once more in her spot on the cold earth beneath her body. All around her there were loud snores. It had been almost one and a half weeks since the Company of Thorin had set out from the Shire, but even so she still could not get used to the camping arrangements.

_You'll sleep like a log, he said. You'll be out in a heartbeat, he said._

She growled softly to herself as she sat up in her spot and looked about her.

The broad but short forms of Dwarves were scattered all about her around a small but warm fire.

She glanced at it warily and unconsciously rubbed the scar on her wrist just as someone else made to sit up from their spot. It was Bilbo and he also looked rather peeved. Even for a usually patient person like him this noise was sorely pushing it.

"Nice night isn't it?" he softly snorted sarcastically as he caught her gaze.

"Oh yes delightful" she shrugged rolling her eyes. "If I wanted to listen to a tune of foghorns"

Bilbo chuckled softly at that as he made to stand up.

"Well, I'm just going to see if Myrtle needs more feed"

"You do that" Ariel yawned wide as she watched the Hobbit make his way over to his designated pony, a sweet calm mare who seemed already to be fairly fond of her new master.

Though that may have been because of the small tokens and treats he was showering her with.

Ariel watched in amusement, as Bilbo sneakily snuck the equine a juicy apple. Her own horse, whom she had now named Chester, was currently sleeping on the ground quietly unperturbed by the snores of the dwarves. That is until a strange screech sounded from far off in the distance.

Ariel felt her heart freeze at the sound. At first she'd thought it was a bird…but she could have sworn she had heard words or syllables amongst the screeches.

Against her will her mind quickly redialled back to view a memory from nearly two weeks ago, of an old woman with a sharp vulture like face and fire in her claw like hands.

As soon as it was over Bilbo turned round to face the fire, where Fili and Kili were sitting wide awake on first watch along with Gandalf and smoking pipe weed.

"What was that?"

"Orcs" Kili nodded gravely.

"Orcs?" Ariel quickly turned round to face them, eyes wide.

"Throat cutters" Fili explained quietly to the girl and the hobbit before puffing out a large stream of smoke from his nose. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The Low lands are crawling with them"

_Orcs…brilliant…_

Kili made to smirk as he caught sight of her bristle.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood"

Bilbo's face paled as he looked out over the distant horizon which was illuminated in the moonlight.

Ariel quickly looked back at the two dwarf brothers who upon catching sight of her frightened face both began to chuckle softly.

"You think that's funny?" a deep voice growled and Ariel turned to see Thorin standing to his feet and glowering down at his two nephews with disappointment and severity.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Fili and Kili's smiles faltered as they averted their heads down to the ground in shame.

"We didn't mean anything by it"

"No you didn't" Thorin snapped bitterly "You know nothing of the world"

Ariel felt a now familiar pang of irritation as the dwarf prince quickly gave a glance in her direction, but she kept her mouth shut. It had been happening for a while now. Every time he could Thorin found some excuse to quietly glare or give her a snide remark.

In return Ariel had taken Gandalf's advice and continued to react as she normally would, either ignoring the jibe or giving it back to him without mercy.

But she was too tired to put up an argument tonight. And it was with another yawn that she watched Thorin stalk off to brood on his own at the edge of the group.

"Don't mind him laddy" Balin's voice spoke softly as he walked up from his spot to stand beside the fire. He looked upon Fili and Kili with pity before turning his gaze on Ariel and Bilbo both of whom were looking confused.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

_Moria…but isn't that where…_

Ariel stared with bewilderment as she listened raptly to the story unfolding.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin"

There was a pause in which Ariel faintly saw in her mind's eye a giant faceless creature bigger than three men with dirty grey skin and covered in blood, swing about a spiked club in its arms and felling lines and rows of sturdy dwarves in gleaming battle armour.

She gulped down a lump in her throat as she did her best to push aside the mental image of the creature roaring with bloodlust into the cold night air, so that she could listen to more of Balin's recount. However what came next out of the old dwarve's mouth was far worse than the images her imagination was conjuring.

"He began…by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us"

Ariel could almost see the dwarf army trying its best to run from the front lines of her nightmarish images of orcs, who seemed to be led on and spurred further into bloodlust by a hags horrible cackling laugh.

Ariel shuddered, clutching at her arms even though her elven cloak was covering her up warmly from the chilled night air. But then suddenly Balin's face was graced by a small warm smile.

"And that's when I saw him"

He looked towards the back of Thorin who was still standing some way away, listening quietly though his face looked distant, as if he himself was seeing the memories dance before him like a mirage.

"A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. And so Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back and our enemy had been defeated"

Balin paused once more only this time it was to take a deep shuddering breath to compose himself, even though his voice shook a little as he made to speak again.

"But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call king"

Thorin turned around slowly at the last word and gazed back at his company, all of whom had awoken during Balin's last few sentences. Their faces were determined and despite herself Ariel could not help but admire the loyalty or steadfastness in their eyes.

She was faintly reminded of something her father used to tell her long ago.

"_There are many people who can be good leaders on their own. But what makes a great leader…is measured by how true their followers are to them and their cause."_

_That may be true dad-_

She thought looking up at the dwarf prince who was looking about with both pride and gratitude at his fellow males. When his eyes fell on her however they narrowed slightly.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

_-But he's still a douschebag!_

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked Balin, completely missing the tense exchange that had just happened. "what happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came" Thorin spat bitterly as he made to walk away once more "That filth died of his wounds long ago"

There was a tiny cough from the shadows and Ariel jumped slightly as she turned to find out the source. But it was only Gandalf choking a little on his pipe smoke.

She gave him a worried look but he only smiled it off with a small wave of his hands. But even as she made to turn away to tuck herself back in to lie back down on the ground to sleep, she could have sworn she'd seen him give a very faint sigh of uneasiness.

_Odd…_

Ariel's brow furrowed as she rested her head upon her arm like a pillow and shut her eyes.

Gandalf was one of the calmest people she'd ever met in her life. What could possibly have him worried?

Little did she know that barely half a mile away, hidden in the shadows of the trees a shadowy figure mounted atop a great, hairy wolf like beast hissed in a vile tongue into the darkness of the night.

"[Send word to the Master, we have found the Dwarf-scum]

* * *

Ta-da! chapter 3 is a go.

Yay they're finally on the adventure. Chapter 5 should be more fun seeing as...actually wait i won't spoil it for you (though if you've read the books, or seen the first movie you probably can already guess the events)

Keep Reading and Reviewing for more :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Roast Mutton**

"'Ey Mr Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?"

It had been now two weeks since leaving Bag End and it was now currently raining over the edge of the wild.

"It is raining master dwarf" Gandalf replied gruffly to Dori's complaint, not all together happy about the dampness himself "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard"

At this piece of information Bilbo looked up, still a little hunched over from trying to keep himself warm as possible.

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf snorted but the Hobbit wasn't deterred

"Other Wizards"

"there are six of us, no wait actually…now there are seven. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. There are the two Blue Wizards…you know I've quite forgotten their names? Then there's the Red Sorceress Nuldien, and of course our newest member Ariel the Green" Gandalf quickly glanced to his side as Ariel came trotting up beside him completely soaked straight through the bone and looking very irate.

"And who's the seventh?" Bilbo asked his curiosity taking over his own irritation at the weather.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown"

"And is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

At this Ariel couldn't help but snort at the look of surprise on Gandalf's face, though he was quick to mask it as he replied.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world"

_And if my memory is correct then it already has_

Ariel's jaw gritted tensely as a vision of a red eye burned into pale skin flashed over her eye.

"Ariel careful now" Gandlaf's voice broke through her dark thoughts just in time for her to realise that her horse had stopped in its tracks.

"Fan-bloody-tastic" Ariel grumbled under her breath when Chester began to whinny with fright trying his best to tug at his feet which appeared to be stuck. She looked down fully expecting him to be caught in the deep brown mud they had just been trampling through all day. However she was surprised to find that there were large vines curling and twisting about the horse's feet. She quickly grabbed her staff from a small holster on the saddle and pointed it towards the plant.

"Cut it out will you" she hissed using the staff to tap the vines which were now trying to creep up Chester's long leg.

At the touch of the green stone the vines instantly retreated back into the mud though Ariel could have sworn that she heard the faintest of whispers escape it just before it sunk out of sight.

_Talking plants? Now I know I'm going mad!_

She rolled her eyes.

Gandalf's eyes softened in patience and pity as he caught sight of the rather hard expression on her face. His new protégé was still finding it difficult to understand her new powers. Sometimes the plants obeyed her but there were other times, like now, where they seemed to have wills of their own. It was like her presence awoke them from sleep.

_One of the many privileges of being gifted with powers over nature I suppose_

The Wizard could only hope she could find a way to control it before it got out of hand. If something were to go wrong when she was in danger then it wouldn't bode well for anyone.

* * *

It was almost sunset by the time the company decided to stop for the day. Thankfully the morning rain had stopped several hours ago and they had all dried out in the sunlight of the day.

Now they were on top of a grassy hill on which square stones had been set though they were weathered down immensely and scattered over the green slopes, just before a small burnt down wooden structure.

From the looks of it to Ariel's eyes it might once have been a tiny house with a fence, only now it was burnt and charred beyond recognition or repair. She vaguely wondered who had lived there.

Gandalf seemed to be thinking along the same lines for he got off his horse and quickly strode up to the house to look at it more closely.

Seeing the wizard's movements as a good sign Thorin spoke loudly

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them. The rest of you make camp and stick close"

Ariel literally bit down on her tongue to stop herself from retorting loudly as Thorin gave her a dark pointed look.

No matter how long they travelled with one another, the dwarf prince did not seem to trust her at all. Heck he didn't even let her out of his sight for one instant unless she had to make a pit stop in the bushes, and even then he kept his eyes following her every movement in every direction.

It was like he was expecting her to bolt off at every chance available.

_Maybe I should just to see him squirm_

She thought with a small smirk as she hopped off her horses back and took his bridles patting his mane down affectionately.

"Come on boy let's get you some food you've done good today"

Meanwhile at the remains of the small house Gandalf was looking about eyeing the blackened wood with a furrowed brow.

"A farmer and his family used to live here…" he murmured to himself just as he heard Thorin bark orders for Oin to get a fire going. The wizard cleared his throat and spoke loudly enough to be heard over most of the campers behind him.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley"

But even as the last two words passed his lips Thorin strode up to him his face set in a grim determination.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place"

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice" Thorin growled low under his breath and Gandalf sighed.

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us-"

"Help?" Thorin spat bitterly "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing! And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather…who betrayed my father?!"

"You are neither of them" Gandalf remarked sternly this beard bristling as his mouth set itself in a taut line. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep" Thorin snapped back venomously.

_Dwarves!_

Gandalf huffed softly as he turned right around and began to stride off, his grey robes billowing about him in his aggravation.

"Everything alright?" Ariel asked as he passed her by but the wizard ignored his pupil. She exchanged a glance with Bilbo who himself looked very worried.

"Gandalf where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"And who's that?"

"Myself mr Baggins!" Gandalf snapped irritably as he brushed past a couple of dwarves muttering darkly "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day"

Ariel frowned as she watched the wizard make his way over the crest of the hill and out of sight.

_What was all that about?_

But even as she looked about at the others she saw Thorin in the distance glaring over the group in a towering temper.

_Oh great he's pissed_

She rolled her eyes as she made to stretch out her arms only for her shoulder to twinge painfully.

_And I've got a muscle strain and phew I'm smelling like a pig! Could this day get any better?_

"Oy Bifur could you go and collect water from that pond back in the forest?" Bombur called as he began to set up the fire along with Oin and Gloin.

Ariel blinked.

"Huh? Pond? What pond?"

* * *

Bilbo danced around on his fuzzy large feet nervously, his head twitching this way and that as he tried his best to not look so conspicuous in his observations.

he frowned before making to walk to the other side of the large fire over which a large pot had been placed to cook their night's dinner of rabbit meat stew.

"He's been a long time" he commented to Bofur who was filling up two food bowls.

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

Bofur only shrugged with a small smile.

"He's a wizard he does as he chooses. Here do us a favour and take this to the lads" he thrust two bowls of soup into the Hobbit's hands.

Bilbo looked around at all the dwarves all eleven of them had bowls…wait eleven?

_Oh right Fili and Kili are minding the ponies_

He nodded before setting off down towards the clump of trees where the edge of the woods they had just been travelling in were standing tall and intimidating in the dark.

He looked up and gulped before taking the first step inside.

At first he wandered through the undergrowth aimlessly in an attempt to see the two youngest dwarves but they it seemed had gone rather far in.

He turned a corner, pushing aside foliage with his elbow only to jump in surprise as a female voice squeaked loudly.

"Ack! Bilbo!"

"AH! Ariel I'm so sorry…I um…uh…ahem…I'm sorry" Bilbo quickly shut his eyes and turned his very red face away. "I'll just…um…err…go then shall i…sorry"

He quickly backed away the way he came keeping his eyes fixed down to the two bowls of food in his hands.

_Well that was an eye opener and no mistake- NO! no must get these bowls to Fili and Kili_

He shook his head out vigorously as he finally spotted a head of long dark hair in the distance.

Ariel groaned loudly and her mortified face fell into her wet hands as she tried to dip her naked body back down into the watery pool she was bathing in.

She'd only just snuck into it barely ten minutes ago when she was certain none of the dwarves were looking.

_ten minutes too long it seems…_

She noted taking note of her fingers which were starting to crinkle up like the skin of a dried prune.

She was quick to dry herself off with her cloak before getting dressed once more.

In the light of the moon above she could clearly see her reflection in the now calm pond.

The leaves rustled about her as she made to scrub out her hair with her hands.

After being bound so long in a practical braid the red-brown locks now fell in thick waves about her shoulders almost like a mane and her light brown eyes now were slightly worn out from sleepless nights and continuous riding through the day.

_Well you aren't the same girl that went into that library that's for sure…_

What she didn't see was the huge shadow that had come looming up from behind her.

"MPH!"

* * *

When Bilbo Baggins came up beside Fili and Kili the two brothers were simply standing still, staring at a point in the undergrowth of the wood where the remaining ponies were grazing for their evening meal.

The Hobbit blinked as he held out the two bowls in his hands for them to take.

"…what's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili gulped nervously.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili continued with a nervous bite to his lips.

"We had sixteen."

"And now there's fourteen"

Bilbo's heart dropped into his gut like a heavy stone as the three of them quickly made to examine which ponies were still there.

"Daisy and Mungo are missing" Kili said sternly.

"Well that's not good." Bilbo nodded in nervous agreement only for his face to fall as he caught sight of a gigantic tree before them all laying on its side.

"And that's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh…no…" Fili exchanged a terrified glance with his brother "Let's not worry him"

"As our official burglar we thought you might like to look in on it" Kili added hopefully at the Hobbit who was still staring down at the broken tree before him. It's roots were completely torn straight up from the ground as if pushed.

"Well uh…Look something big uprooted these trees"

"That was our thinking"

"Yes something very big and possibly…quite dangerous" Bilbo gulped as he heard a faint crash in the distance followed by tiny feminine squeaks.

They all exchanged glances.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so" Kili looked slightly unnerved but Fili was crouching down and peering through a gap in the trees ahead.

"Look there's a light over here. Stay down" he whispered as he gestured to Bilbo and Kili to follow him through the trees, the hobbit still holding securely onto the bowls of food in his hands.

The light was a reddish yellow and was large and flickering against a stone wall some way away.

They ducked quickly out of sight as they heard a bark of loud, booming thuggish laughter and Bilbo's face paled as he caught sight of a humongous hulking shadow appear in the light of the fire or whatever light it was ahead.

"What is it?"

"Trolls" Kili's eyes turned hard before he and his brother quickly made to hop over the log they were hiding behind. Bilbo followed quickly, only just remembering to bring along the food with him even though he wasn't sure why he needed them anymore.

He'd only just caught up with the two young dwarves when something came crashing through the undergrowth to his left. He only just managed to duck behind a tree just in time before a hulking grey skinned figure strode past.

It was huge almost as big as the size of the tree they had found uprooted, though it looked more like a giant boulder than anything, what with its grey rock like skin and thick fat grimy body which was only covered in a ragged loincloth.

In one arms it was carrying two of the ponies and in the other a familiar figure of a girl in a green dress.

"He's got Ariel, Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered in terror just as Ariel made to hit the hard skin of her kidnapper.

"Shut up you twig and just stay still. You won't taste good if I kill you now" the troll gruffly growled before giving her behind a small pat with a single finger.

"Let me go mother f-ing bastard!"

Fili and Kili couldn't help but raise their eyebrows even though Bilbo was hissing in horror.

"He's going to eat them, we have to do something"

Both brothers quickly looked at their burglar as the same idea seemed to dawn on them.

"Yes you should. Mountain trolls are slow and you're small, they'll never see you" Kili whispered excitedly over the top of Bilbo's refusals "It's perfectly safe. And we'll be right behind you"

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl" Fili added before shoving Bilbo on ahead, making sure to take the bowls of food from him.

"Twice like a barn owl. No twice like a brown-once like a" Bilbo muttered trying and failing in his terror to remember the words. He turned round "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

But Fili and Kili were not there.

* * *

"Mutton Yesterday, mutton today. And blimey if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow!"

Ariel gulped silently not sure if she should find it awesome or terrifying to hear the familiar line from the book she was so fond of being spoken aloud by creatures that could kill her in two seconds flat.

She clamped her mouth shut as the troll that was carrying her and the ponies spoke up gruffly to his two fellows, who were both sitting around a bubbling pot over a large fire.

"Quit yer griping! These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags. And lookey here" he quickly added lifting up Ariel around the middle so that she was high above the light of the fire. "Desert fresh from the pond"

One of the two other trolls, who was fatter than the other two and wearing a large brown apron over his skin and loincloth, chuckled appreciatively whilst his other fellow made to grumble.

"I don't like horse. Never 'ave. Not enough fat on 'em. The girls' not any better"

"well she's better than that leathery old farmer" the troll with the apron grunted "All skin and bone he was. I'm still picken' bits of 'im out of me teeth"

There were deep chuckles as the troll who was carrying Ariel quickly shoved her into a large sack, tying up the strings at the top so that only her head could be seen, before dumping her beside the ponies who were corralled in a tiny pen side by side.

_Oh god this cannot be happening_

She barely paid attention as the trolls squabbled over the large pot. Instead she tried her best to wriggle up to sit.

_Just stay calm Ariel and think this through…they're just three big stupid trolls. You can easily get away from them if you're quiet._

As she thought this she felt around through the sack with her feet.

The ground beneath her was even enough. If she was quiet she could get to her feet and hop away in the sack before they could notice.

_But what if they catch me? They're still three big trolls and I'm just one unarmed girl. Oh if only I had my staff-but it's back at the pond-_

She felt something tiny tap at her shoulder and would have almost squeaked in surprise had it not been for the hand that quickly wrapped itself over her mouth.

"Shh! It's just me" a familiar voice hissed quietly.

"Bilbo" Ariel sighed softly in relief as the Hobbit quickly made to fumble with the ties of the sack.

"Don't worry Fili and Kili have gone to get the others-"

But just before he could untie the knot completely Bilbo had to duck down behind her as one of the trolls looked in their direction towards the ponies.

"Well I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts OW!" he shrieked as the troll who was cooking whacked him hard over the head with a gigantic wooden spoon.

"I said sit down!"

"I'm starving" the troll that had kidnapped Ariel groaned "now are we havin' horse tonight or not?"

"Right gotcha" Bilbo whispered as he finally finished untying the sack from Ariel who quickly tore herself out of the bag before pulling him to duck behind the pony pen.

"Quick we have to get them out" Bilbo whispered and they quickly made to untie the large ropes holding the nervous equines in.

After a few moments of tugging at the complicated knots Ariel huffed.

"They're too thick and tight, we'll need something sharp to cut them"

"And I think I know where to look" Bilbo whispered looking to the hip of the troll seated close to him. There fastened on a belt was a thin but sharp sword.

"Be careful" Ariel hissed as the small hobbit quickly darted behind the back of the troll more quietly than any mouse.

She felt her heart lurch in her chest just as something long and hard to hit her from above.

She looked up to see a series of long thick vines slip away from above her quietly with small soft indiscernible whispers.

She winced rubbing the top of her head as she glanced down at the ground at her feet to where a long redwood staff with a green stone set at the top was lying, glowing brightly in the night.

_What the hell? Where-How?_

She picked it up quickly just as Bilbo reached out for the hilt of the blade on the trolls hip only for his bounty to escape his grasp as the dumb creature stood up.

He ducked quickly to avoid the troll's hand which had reached out to scratch its behind before sitting back down.

Bilbo gaged the distance for a moment and then took a small jump upwards but at that precise moment the trolls hand reached back and grabbed at him in an attempt to reach a towel sized cloth that substituted for a handkerchief.

_AHG! EWW! Poor Bilbo!_

Ariel almost threw up with disgust as the stupid creature swiftly brought Bilbo and the cloth to his nose and sneezed into it, coating the poor and very shocked little hobbit in his snot.

"Bert! Bert!" the troll cried out in alarm as he caught sight of the contents of his handkerchief "Look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?" the troll called Bert tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know" the troll that sneezed whimpered in fear as he looked down into his hand "But I don't like the way it wriggles around"

And with a loud cry he dropped Bilbo onto the ground where he did his best to scramble to his feet, just as one of the trolls brandished a large knife at him.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar-uh a Hobbit" Bilbo squeaked trying his best to back away.

"A burglar Hobbit?" one of the trolls tilted his head whilst another one leered.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try"

Bilbo did his best to run only to be cornered by the troll with the apron who looked down on him with a milky eye.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned"

"Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits about these parts. Might be enough for a pie. Grab him!"

Bilbo's face paled as he caught a glimpse of a large arm in the corner of his eye. He ducked and dodged quickly as the trolls made slow heavy swipes.

"He's too quick" the sneezing troll screeched while the cooking troll made to smack his wooden spoon in the hobbit's direction.

"Bilbo over here" Ariel mouthed desperately from behind a troll.

Bilbo quickly dove between a pair of thick set grey legs.

Ariel reached out to grab him but before their fingers could even graze one another's one of the trolls had grabbed him about the middle.

"Right come 'ere you little-gotcha"

Ariel ducked to avoid getting seen or hit immediately regretting it as she saw Bilbo dangling upside down over the pot by the ankles. She gripped her staff tightly in her hand and the green gem glowed brighter still.

She shut her eyes as she felt a surge of energy pulse through her body, through every artery, vein and cell. All tiredness, all fear immediately began to vanish as her vision suddenly turned a strange greenish hue. But she was not afraid, for suddenly everything seemed all the more clearer to her eyes, even though the darkness of night was so deep. She could see nearly every single plant that grew about her in sharp detail and she could feel their roots and leaves as if they were her own fingers and toes. She narrowed her eyes as she looked upon the three trolls and Bilbo who were all slightly more like blurs of dark shadows that weaved their way through the mass of green around a glowing hot mass that was the fire.

One of the trolls brandished his large knives and pointed it at his gut as he rumbled.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't"

"No" Bilbo shook his head desperately.

"He's lying" a troll sneered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

"NO!" Ariel yelled suddenly jumping out from her hiding spot and brandishing her staff before her. She smirked as through her green haze she saw the roots in the ground beneath her suddenly burst forth from the ground. Like snakes in a pit they slithered themselves around the legs of the troll with the apron who squealed in shock as he toppled to the ground with a heavy thud.

The other two trolls stared at her in astonishment as she gripped her staff tighter in her hands and hissed up at them.

"Drop him"

"You what?" a troll blinked stupidly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I said drop him you Morons"

"Morons?" the trolls growled and then suddenly before either could react Bilbo sailed high through the air and right into Ariel who fell to the ground backwards, the latter's sight returning back to normal colour and focus.

_Oh no…_

Ariel gasped as she caught sight of the tied up troll tear apart the leafy bonds over his legs.

"Witch! It's a Witch!"

The Trolls roared loudly and rushed forwards as the hobbit and the girl began to scramble to their feet.

But the creatures did not make it to them.

Loud war cries rent the air as thirteen dwarves all sprang forth from the trees about the campfire their weapons of swords, hammers and axes all brandished high to strike.

They all darted between the legs and bodies of the three massive trolls striking and hitting at any points they could reach. However even though their weapons were wielded with great strength and precision they only created tiny scratches upon the tough hides.

In the midst of all the confusion Ariel felt a hand quickly grab her by the arm and drag her up.

"Quick get out of here lass!" Dwalin's voice gruffly called as he threw her towards the edges of the clearing.

"oh no you don't" a troll rumbled as it flung out its arm in her direction.

Ariel dove for the dirt to avoid getting hit by the swinging limb and rolled to her feet.

Without thinking she thrust up her staff into the brute's face. It glowed brightly in his eyes and he cringed away with an almighty screech.

The other two trolls and some of the dwarves turned round at the cry just in time to see a mass of green light burst forth from the tip of Ariel's staff. Ariel herself stared in wide eyed shock just as the green light flew through the air and wrapped itself around the monster's eyes like long whips, which quickly changed to solidify into long thick vines.

"Agh! My eyes! I can't see!" the troll bleated as he stumbled about tearing at his face to rip the makeshift organic blindfold off of him.

"Get her!" The two remaining trolls roared as they lunged towards her.

The dwarves did their best to come in-between but they may have just been flies on the wall for all the trolls cared. Ariel dove out of the way once more only this time in the middle of her roll she was hit hard by the blindfolded troll and thrown hard into a tree.

Even with her head reeling, stars in front of her eyes she tried her best to scramble in the dirt below her but it was of no use. She had heard the resounding crack as she'd crashed and her entire body was in agony, especially her ribs on the left side which she clutched onto hard, each breath making it hurt more and more.

She was in such pain that she didn't even notice the large grey hand stretching out to grab her once more.

There was a small ringing sound as a blade of metal soared through the air in a graceful arc before slicing into the mass of grey flesh, followed by several others. The troll howled in agony and reeled back as Thorin Oakenshield and his company all stood around Ariel's body readying their swords once more, only to stop dead in their tracks.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried out trying to balk forwards a terrified Bilbo was held up high in the air by both his ankles and wrists by two of the trolls (the latter of whom still had his eyes covered by the vines) while the third one snarled down at his companions.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off"

There was a very ominous silence in which the hobbit feared for one shining moment that Thorin would fight on and the trolls would tear his limbs out.

However he was very much relieved to find that the dwarf prince, though grim and reluctant, swiftly pierced his blade down into the earth in surrender.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! caught by the trolls.

my god i can't tell you how much i loved this scene in both the book and the movie. it's one of the few i remember from when someone read it to me as a kid. it always used to make me laugh whenever Tom, Bert and Bill (the trolls) used to bicker and to see it come alive on the big screen was just awesome! that's why i just love the hobbit films, i get so many nostalgic feels from my childhood XD *squeals excitably*.

Yeah so Ariel is still discovering her powers though she doesn't have full control of them yet. that green vision thing is kinda like the detective mode in the Batman Arkham games except for plants and wildlife though how she did that even i don't know. i'll just have to keep writing, and you guys will have to keep reading to find out why and how.

Keep reading and reviewing for more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf**

Ariel Brooks shut her eyes trying hard and failing to not wince or whimper in pain as her body was roughly shoved into a large sack once more before she was flung unceremoniously down into the large pile of dwarves in sacks on the ground.

She faintly heard the small oof beneath her as she landed with a soft thud, with her head in Thorin's lap, her body draped over Bombur's fat stomach and her legs right over Fili and Dori's shoulders.

"Ow" she cringed as her head collided with the back of Kili's who was laying down in the opposite direction.

"You alright lass?"

Oin called out from his spot next to Gloin. As the most medically experienced person in the company he had kept a close eye on all the dwarves and on Bilbo and Ariel for most of the journey, often patching them up if they needed to at the end of the day. His eyes were worried as he looked up and saw how pale the young girl's face had gone.

"Yeah…yeah…at least I'm alive…" Ariel shut her eyes tight and bit down hard on her lip as her entire left side throbbed with pain. "Though…I think I might have broken something"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Ribs…left side…"

"Ribs…" Oin gently muttered "Lass, feel at your side. Do you feel anything dented in or sticking out?"

Ariel shook her head as she rubbed her side.

"Good then it's probably only a fracture or a bruise"

There were several small sighs of relief at that, including Ariel's. At least with just a fracture it would heal faster and she wouldn't have to worry about damaging her internal organs.

_Though it still hurts like hell!_

The dwarves' faces all twinged with pity as they heard a tiny whimper escape her despite her attempts to keep her mouth tightly shut. Even Thorin's brow furrowed with concern, though he did his best to keep his face set in its usual calm but grim state.

He knew just as much as the rest of them how much damaged bones hurt, and whilst he had grown accustomed to it over the years he wouldn't deny that they were still not pleasant to experience.

"Just relax your body and take deep breaths." He said as calmly as he could "It'll help take your mind off the pain at least"

Ariel nodded, not even noticing that for the first time since the two of them had met the dwarf prince was not using any snide tones with her, nor was he glaring.

She only did her best to inhale deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Faintly to the side she could hear the trolls grumbling as they made to snatch up several of the dwarves and tie them around a long spit which they then positioned over their large camp fire.

"oh! That's hot! That's hot! That's hot!" Nori cried out as embers flew up from the flames beneath and sparked against his cheek as he was slowly rolled over the top of it.

"Don't bother cooking them" one of the trolls grumbled loudly "let's just sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly"

But the troll with the apron shook his head and spoke in a slightly more refined manner as he mimed cooking actions over the bulky dwarf spit.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

"ooh that does sound quite nice" the troll from before licked his lips hungrily just as many cries of protest escaped the pile of dwarves on the ground.

Ariel grit her teeth, still trying to take deep breaths even as Bombur jiggled his fat belly under her side.

"Untie me mister"

"Eat someone your own size" Gloin added but the third troll only steamrolled over the top of his gruff voice.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone"

In his spot beside Balin, Bilbo stiffened.

_Dawn…dawn…oh wait that's right…trolls turn to stone in sunlight!_

"Wait!" he cried out loudly and everyone fell silent at once. "you are making a terrible mistake"

"You can't reason with them they're half-wits!" Nori cried out desperately and Bofur sighed heavily from somewhere below him over the fire.

"Half-wits? Then what does that make us?"

"I meant with the uh…err… the seasoning"

Ariel frowned and in spite of her pain peered up to watch as Bilbo managed to heave himself onto his feet and hop out into the open space. Just what was the hobbit doing?

Even the trolls were confused as they looked down on their captive with tilted heads.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them" Bilbo jerked his head towards the pile of writhing bodies beside him.

"you're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up"

There were cries of outrage from the dwarves as one of the trolls leered down at Bilbo with a discerning eye.

"And what do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up" the troll with the apron approached Bilbo eagerly "Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk"

"the secret to cooking dwarf is…is…" Bilbo glanced quickly at his friends for help though they were just as in the dark as the trolls…except for Ariel whose eyes widened at once.

_Bilbo you sneaky son of a gun_

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret" the troll pressed. "Come on tell us"

"Yes alright I'm telling you! the secret is too…"

"Spices" the girl mouthed widely at the hobbit "think spices"

"To skin them first"

"Bilbo!" Ariel groaned as the dwarves around her cried out angrily.

"What?! Skin us?"

"I'll skin you you little-"

"Tom get me filleting knife" the apron clad troll sneered widely only for his fellow to snort derisively.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em I say boots and all"

There was a small rustle in the trees and Bilbo quickly saw just atop the rocky wall behind the trolls a glimpse of a grey robe flicker out of sight.

_Gandalf…_

His heart raced with joy only to fall again as one of the trolls reached forwards with an inane grin and snagged Bombur's legs.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf"

Poor fat Bombur whimpered in fear as the large creature dangled him up before his wide hungry mouth by the ankles, a disgusting red tongue flicking out for a small taste.

"Oh no not that one. He's infected!" Bilbo cried out.

"He what?" a troll blinked stupidly.

"Yes…he-he's got worms…in his…tubes" Bilbo gulped nervously as the excuse spewed out of his mouth like word vomit.

Had Ariel not been in pain she would have laughed at the horrified looks on the trolls faces as Bombur was hastily dropped to the ground, his body bouncing a little like a giant beach ball as Bilbo continued to lie through his teeth.

"In fact they all have worms. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't"

"Parasites?!" Oin cried out in anger "We don't have parasites"

"Yeah we don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili retorted childishly to the irritation of Ariel who quickly jerked her elbow into Thorin's knee just as he opened his mouth to yell.

Now he did glower down at her though it was short lived as she gave him a pointed look jerking her head sideways in Bilbo's general direction.

His face dawning in comprehension he delivered a swift kick to Kili's lower back which jostled the entire group into stillness for a moment before Oin grunted out.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm"

_Idiots…_

Had Ariel's hands not been inside her sack she would have face palmed at some of the ridiculous shouts she heard in her ears.

"Mine are the biggest parasites!"

"I've got huge parasites"

"we're riddled."

"Yes I'm riddled"

"yes we are badly"

But one of the trolls was not convinced. He thudded up to Bilbo with narrowed eyes.

"What would you have us do then huh? Let them all go?"

"Well…" Bilbo shrugged only to be caught gruffly by a large hand and shaken lightly.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools"

"Ferret?" Bilbo looked rather affronted just as a deep elderly voice called out loudly from above.

"The Dawn will take you all"

Everyone looked up and their eyes widened in astonishment to see Gandalf standing atop of the high stone wall, his staff raised high above his head.

The trolls all blinked in stupid confusion

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

But they never even had the chance to move. With a strong strike, Gandalf brought the end of his staff hard down upon the rock splitting a large chunk off to his side away so that a blinding golden light streamed through onto the campsite, suddenly making everything bright once more.

All three trolls groaned and grunted in pain as the beams of hot light hit their tough skins which began to sizzle and crackle as slowly but surely they turned from flesh to stone.

Ariel watched amazed as the last small fleck of dust hissed and fell gently to the ground as the smallest finger of the last of the trolls solidified before her very eyes.

Gandalf smiled down at his work and as he hopped down there were many a cheer from the dwarves, though Dwalin could be heard complaining loudly about having someone's foot in his back.

* * *

The old wizard was quick to dash over to the dwarves on the ground who he proceeded to swiftly untie. Once they were all on their feet they made to help undo the knots about their friends wrapped around the spit over the fire, which was hastily put out before it could burn through the ropes on the underside of the log.

As they worked the sun rose higher and higher above the horizon and Ariel soon found herself sitting on the ground beside a large tree log as Oin made to prod at her sides gingerly assessing the damage.

She winced once more just as Gandalf came round to check on them after helping untie Dwalin's bonds.

"Well, well, well Ariel. What is this I hear about fighting with some new magic at hand and breaking your bones?"

"Fracture actually" Oin corrected the wizard as he pulled away. "Though it was a close shave to being broken. There's nothing I can do further I'm afraid save say that she'll have to rest up and take it slow for the next few days at least."

"Yes or perhaps…" Gandalf trailed off before reaching out with a hand and hovering it over the left side of her body.

Ariel strained her ears as she heard him mouth and mumble a few strange words under his breath. But even as she opened her mouth to ask him she felt the pain in her side subside into a tiny twinge.

The old wizard pulled his hand away and she sighed heavily in relief.

"Thank you"

"you're welcome. What I've done is only a small temporary fix for the pain. You still need to take it easy or else it will worsen. Just don't go fighting trolls any time soon" Gandalf's eyes twinkled as Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes because I thoroughly enjoyed being battered around by giant brutes with the intelligence of five year olds"

"Well whatever they did, I think it's safe to say you've had enough excitement for one night"

Gandalf smiled down at her consolingly before patting her on the head and walking away.

As he passed by the stone statues of the giant creatures he tapped them with his staff and smirked at how hard they'd become.

_Well at least there's that trouble sorted out_

But even so he frowned as he looked up towards the head of the most hunched up figure of them all.

Over the top of his face was a mass of thick green vines which twisted and writhed about wildly over the now smooth stone surface.

Gandalf gingerly hovered his hand over the plant life concentrating hard. They had a sense of great mystical energy about them.

_Hmm...this kind of magic has not been seen for an age…not since Nuldien herself was here…_

"Hmm…I wonder…" His eyes quickly turned back to where Ariel was now standing up and talking with a very much relieved Balin, leaning on her staff, the green gem within glimmering a faint green in the morning light.

_Nuldien of all the people you could have sent…why was it this girl? True that her heart is in the right place…but you wouldn't have sent her here unless she possessed some secret? Just what are you up to?_

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin's voice called quietly as he came round one of the trolls to face the wizard who responded calmly but cryptically his mind still half in his thoughts.

"To look ahead"

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind" Gandalf's eyes twinkled with faint amusement "Nasty business. Still you're all in one piece"

"No thanks to your burglar" Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"He had the nerves to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that" Gandalf smirked.

"Nor did we ever think that a young girl would be able to fight alongside us" the dwarf prince looked to the vines about the face of the stone troll warily.

Gandalf's eyes hardened slightly though they weren't so much as severe as they were just stern, like a teacher repeating himself to a pupil.

"Strength of mind nor body is not determined by age or gender."

"Still had she not been not paying attention to her surroundings all of us may not have had to go through all that fuss with those three trolls. Not to mention she froze right in the middle in the fight."

Gandalf's sigh was heavy at this.

"It is true that she is inexperienced, but as a result mistakes will be bound happen. Look at Fili and Kili, they still occasionally fall over their feet from time to time no matter how much training you yourself have given them. And besides she is young, barely out of the nest and travelling far from home amongst a group of strangers, discovering strong new powers and experiencing dangers that she could never have imagined. Can you really blame her for being frightened?"

There was a small pause in which the dwarf prince seemed to ponder the wizard's words before nodding quietly.

"I guess it could've been worse" He murmured. "she could've run off dozens of times when things got too tough."

"But she stayed and did what she could even if she got hurt." Gandalf's beard bristled a little as he smirked knowingly "and not just her. Both Ariel _and_ Bilbo Baggins are not warriors nor are they great heroes and yet when they were placed in difficult life threatening situations they still managed to be brave and face their fears to help others."

And at this Gandalf looked over the trolls once more his brow furrowed in concern.

"They must've come down from the Ettenmoors"

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin frowned also.

"Oh not for an age" Gandalf shook his head "Not since a darker power…ruled these lands…"

His voice fell away for a moment as a tense silence ensued between the two of them.

Finally after looking in the direction of the morning sun he muttered.

"They could not have moved in daylight"

Thorin quickly looked about them.

"Then there must be a cave nearby"

* * *

Ariel was the slowest to reach the large mouth of the troll's cave as she was leaning heavily on her staff for support. It was like Gandalf had said. He had treated most of her injury with magic however it had not been completed and too much movement still made it hurt.

And so it was with great relief that she sat herself down on a large rock outside the hoard and leant back against the rocky wall.

"Breath in and out" she muttered to herself just as she felt someone sit down beside her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" Ariel opened her eyes to see Fili who had two large red apples in his hands.

"Here" He held one out for her to take.

"Thanks" she took it gratefully and took a bite.

After an entire night of no food the sweet juice on her tongue was almost like heaven and she was quick to start devouring the fruit at top speed.

"Whoa there! Hold up-hold up" Fili chuckled putting a hand on her arm to stop her from taking another bite "just take it slow will you or you'll get sick"

Ariel could not help the small almost painful catch in her chest as she looked down on his hand over her arm. Except she didn't see the dwarf's pale digits. Instead before her eyes it was a large dark skinned hand with a titanium signet ring as a voice echoed in her mind.

_"Woah slow down Airy-fairy the food ain't goin' anywhere" _

Fili quickly let go of her his brow furrowed in concern as he caught sight of the melancholic look over her face.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ariel blinked looking up at him in surprise. Then she remembered herself and quickly smiled "Oh no It's just my ribs…and you're right I need to take it slow"

"Ah" Fili nodded in understanding before smiling up at her. "That was your first time wasn't it?"

"My first what?"

"Your first fight"

"Oh!" Ariel's face dawned with comprehension "Yeah it was. Though I'm not sure whether I was more a hindrance than a help"

"Hindrance? What do you mean hindrance?!" came Kili's voice as he came to stand in front of both his brother and Ariel munching on an apple and grinning down at her "You took down two trolls on your own. If anything we probably hindered you from nabbing the last fellow"

"Oh no-no I couldn't have possibly have-" Ariel blushed shyly only for both brothers to quickly speak over the top of her.

"No you could've and you would've-"

"You've got to have more faith in yourself Miss Ariel-"

"-besides did you see the looks on their faces when you got that one in the eyes"

"Ha! Absolutely priceless"

Kili guffawed as she covered her face in her hands to stop them from seeing her face which was now almost redder than her hair which Fili then proceeded to ruffle.

"Agh hey! Hey! Watch it! My hair has enough tangles in it already" Ariel giggled trying to swat off the hand. All the dwarves around them chuckled as Ariel tried to comb it through the bird nest atop of her head with her fingers just as Thorin's voice called out loudly.

"Something's coming!"

"Stay together" Gandalf called over the confusion as the dwarves "Hurry now! Arm yourselves. Ariel get up!"

Ariel barely had time to grab onto her staff beside her before the Wizard passed her by, grabbing her arm and dragging her away at once along with the others just as the sounds of something large plundered through the undergrowth of the woods around them.

Ariel gulped only to sigh heavily as she and the company hit a dead end.

_Oh great trapped_

She grit her teeth as she wheeled around ignoring the pain in her side as she held out her staff in front of her just as something burst through the bushes in front of them.

"Thieves! Fire! MURDER!"

All fifteen members of the company stared in shock. There in front of them all was a strange sled like contraption. However instead of horses or ponies being tethered before the sled, several oversized brown rabbits were bristling in bridles some twiddling their whiskers as they looked up at them with wide brown eyes.

Ariel would have almost cooed down at the adorable creatures had she not been so distracted by the man in tattered brown robes riding on the sled behind them. He was about her height with a long grey beared flecked with brown that framed his elderly face at the side of which seemed to have a smear of bird poo over the left side. His eyes, though a warm brown hazel were manic with panic as he panted through a mouth that had several missing and misshapen teeth.

For some reason he reminded Ariel of an oversized squirrel.

"Radagast!" Gandalf sighed heavily with relief as he stepped forwards "Radagast the brown. What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf" he replied quickly. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong"

"Yes?" Gandalf eyed his contemporary warily as he opened his mouth to speak, only to pause.

At this Bilbo glanced around awkwardly to the other dwarves who all exchanged equally confused looks as the brown wizard fumbled over his words before groaning.

"Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there, it was on the tip of my tongue and-oh!"

Radagast's eyes suddenly widened in dawning comprehension as he opened his mouth.

"Oh it's not a thought at all! It's a silly old…stick insect" he finished as Gandalf gingerly reached forwards and pulled off the tiny bug off of his tongue.

Ariel drew back slightly as Radagast gave a tiny laugh, holding out his hand for the stick insect to jump into before hopping off onto the ground.

At the sight of it she gripped her staff tighter in her hands and the green gem in it glowed, a light humming sound filling the clearing.

Radagast and Gandalf quickly turned around, the formers face once again becoming shocked.

"Gandalf is that-"

But the Grey wizard quickly put his hand on the brown wizard's shoulder and hissed softly "I think it'll be better to explain in private after you tell me what you have to say."

* * *

"Well this has been a nice day" Bilbo muttered quietly as he came over to stand beside Ariel who was currently scratching the ears of one of the giant rabbits in its harnesses.

"I mean…apart from almost getting eaten alive by trolls and stumbling into another wizard"

"Yeah…" Ariel agreed quietly "though something tells me that this is just the beginning of our strange adventures."

She quickly glanced to her left where she knew that just down the small hill Gandalf and Radagast were talking quietly in hushed voices. What was being said exactly was beyond her but she guessed in her gut that they were talking about something grim and dark.

_Which is odd because Radagast was never meant to meet us nor appear in this story._

Ariel frowned as she did her best to track through her memories of Tolkien's works for more information.

_Ok…we've left Bilbo's house in the shire. Travelled for a while and met the trolls…now we should be heading to Rivendell. Only Thorin has a grudge against the elves, so unless Gandalf has a plan we're not going to be able to decipher the runes on the map to the lonely mountain let alone continue with the quest through the Misty Mountains…wait the mountains…Bilbo…the ring!_

Ariel's hand stilled over the rabbit's fur as a horrible chill swept over the back of her neck.

Oh god how could she have forgotten! The One Ring was still out there as was its master…its master who was currently in Mirkwood where Radagast dwelled!

"Ariel? What are you doing?"

She quickly stood up ignoring the pain in her side and Bilbo's hesitant voice as she made to hobble over towards the two wizards only to stop mid step.

Something was howling far off in the distance.

There was absolute silence from everyone as they listened, all their faces paling at once.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo gulped "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur's voice trembled as he shook his head just as a snarling sound came from high up above them "No that's not a wolf"

They all turned just in time to see a giant canine like creature with sharp teeth and dark fur matted with blood and dirt roar as it charged down swiftly to all of them.

Ariel screamed as the beast leapt over her ducking head in an attempt to pounce upon Dori who was standing behind her.

Thorin leapt in at once and swung his mighty sword down on the neck of the beast, cutting its head clean away from its body just as another snarl came up behind him.

"Kili get your bow" he yelled and at once his nephew whipped out his weapon and loosed an arrow into the shoulder of another dark canine that tumbled out of the way snarling as it stumbled onto it's feet.

However it did not get in a chance to retaliate as Dwalin's large hammer smote into its skull just as Gandalf and Radagast leapt up the slope towards them.

"Warg scouts" Thorin grunted as he heaved his blade from the neck of the first warg he'd slain. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo snapped his face going paler and paler by the minute.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf glowered down at Thorin who was looking a fair bit bewildered.

"No one"

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked desperately.

"Your being hunted" Gandalf growled in aggravation which seemed to be shared by Dwalin.

"We've got to get out of here"

"We can't! We have no ponies or horses. They bolted" Ori cried out as both he and Bifur came scrambling down the hill from where the companies camp site had once been.

Ariel felt her heart sink into her gut. Orcs were riding on Wargs and they were on foot. This was just spelling out suicide!

"I'll draw them off" Radagast nodded determinedly as he made his way to his sled.

"But these are Gundabad Wargs" Gandalf rolled his eyes "They will out run you"

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits" the brown wizard smirked "I'd like to see them try"

* * *

Ariel's heart was leaping through her chest as she ran alongside the dwarves behind the large rocks. They had left the safe cover of the forest and were now hiding in the plains behind a large rock as a pack of wolves mounted by indistinct dark humanoid creatures rushed past in a cacophony of snarls and howls.

"Come quickly" Gandalf hissed as he quickly darted out into the open space once more keeping himself almost doubled over in an attempt not to be seen from a distance.

The fourteen members of the company followed quickly, Ariel being led in the middle by Bilbo who had a small blade drawn before him that glowed blue in changing intensities that changed depending on the distance of the pursuing orcs.

She felt the Hobbit's hand grasping onto hers tighten considerably as the last of the pack ran off after Radagast's rabbit sled and off over the hills, and looked down to see Bilbo looking more terrified than she'd ever seen him so far.

Thorin had commanded him to keep close beside Ariel as they ran, though now it seemed as if he needed the support more than she did.

She gripped his hand tighter in return trying her best to convey whatever comfort she could even though she herself was gasping for breath. Her ribs were still badly hurting her and with every dash made between the large rocks and boulders over the grasslands, she became more and more exhausted as if she were running marathons one after another.

However in spite of all that she actually had some good feeling about this endeavour. Radagast's steeds seemed to be giving the orc pack a run for their money and if they were careful enough they could make it out of there alive.

But even as the thought crossed her mind she tripped over her feet over a hidden patch of stone on the grassy ground behind a great boulder. She hissed in pain as she felt the skin on her hands literally peel off and grunted in pain as she felt something warm and liquid coat the palms of her right hand.

Thorin's eyes suddenly whipped around to her as she was tugged onto her feet by Bilbo, and he sighed heavily before drawing out his sword.

"You really are a magnet for trouble." He muttered darkly "Bind it now" he growled much to Ariel's chagrin. However she was distracted from a retort by Bilbo who was hastily wrapping the large cloth he used for a handkerchief over her hand.

"That should hold" he muttered as the tiny hurried knot was put in place just as something thudded from atop of the boulder. All fifteen of them quickly made to flatten themselves by the side of the stone, Ariel making to crouch down instead because of her height her heart hammering in her chest.

Thorin quickly chanced a glance upwards.

A warg and its rider were currently pacing about on the flat top of the large rock both of them sniffing the air.

They'd obviously smelt the blood from Ariel's small cut and had come to investigate.

Just a tiny smear of Blood…that was all they needed…

He quickly nodded to Kili who stood beside him silently readying his bow and arrow for a moment before quickly stepping into their attacker's line of sight. He shot at the warg first which gave a loud roar and screech as it toppled over the side with its rider who rolled off it onto the grass to stand unsheathing a bloodied sharp scimitar.

Ariel felt whatever scream she had die in her throat at the sight of the orc. It was squat, broad and had dark sallow skin with a flat nose wide mouth and a pair of nasty orange-yellow slanted eyes. He bared his mouth in a snarl at them, exposing long fang like teeth as he charged waving the sword in his long arms in a frenzy.

Ariel and Bilbo both watched on in horror as Bifur and Dwalin were quick to jump in and intervene with it's trajectory, striking and hitting him with their weapons till his screeches stopped and his skull was properly bashed in.

Then came the howling once more in the distance.

Gandalf's face paled with panic though he did his best to keep himself calm as possible as he shouted.

"This way! GO!"

Now they were running faster than they'd ever gone in their lives. Bilbo's thighs were burning like they were on fire as he dragged Ariel behind him by the hand over hills and rocks doing their best to keep up with the others who were all yelling out encouragements or updates on their attackers progress behind them.

Eventually they reached the foot of a hill where there was a small outcrop of rocks on top however there wasn't enough to completely hide them anymore.

Ariel tripped, her hand detaching from Bilbo's as he reached the crest. He looked back noticing the lack of weight behind him and he cried out in panic as the girl rolled down and away from his reach this time cutting herself along her cheek as her head hit and scraped hard against the ground.

Whether it was because of the overwhelming pain or the hit to her head Ariel did not know, all that she did know was that her vision was swimming before her eyes as she tried to scramble to her feet.

She saw a shadow loom over her from behind and she turned her head to see a great big riderless warg snarling down at her with its hackles raised.

She screamed in terror as the beast geared itself up to lunge down on her only for a large sword to come swinging in from nowhere as Fili leapt down from the hill. With three quick strikes he hacked at the beasts neck and sent it flying off to the side before turning back to Ariel.

She barely heard the words that left the dwarf's mouth as he and another pair of smaller hands that belonged to Bilbo quickly pulled her up under each arm and quickly dragged her up the hill just in time to see Thorin draw his new elvish blade from its sheath.

"Quick get behind us" he shouted at the three of them as he stepped forwards

"We're surrounded" a dwarf yelled from the side as he began to back away from the crest along with the others.

"Hold your ground!"

But even as Bilbo watched on with terror he could not see any way out. Wargs and orcs were all about them in a great ring that was getting smaller and smaller with each passing second.

_This is it…I'm done for…_

He gulped only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not through yet" Ariel gritted her teeth as she gingerly pointed her staff down to the ground which was covered in tall dry golden grass.

Instantly her heart throbbed as she was reminded of the golden wheat fields she'd seen growing over her grandfathers farm, how she and her brother and her cousins all used to run through it and play hide and seek.

_Well this may not be as fun as it was back then but it'll have to do_

"Everybody get close" She rasped loudly as the green gem glowed and the beneath their feet began to writhe like cobras in front of a snake charmer before suddenly shooting up tall and fast.

But even as she concentrated she wheezed in pain as her side began to throb almost unbearably.

_Come on Ariel it's just like what you did to the tomato…only this time make it taller than everyone…come on nice and easy…_

She faintly heard Thorin cry out to Kili who was the dwarf furthest from the company and the most in danger of getting lost amongst the rapidly growing cover.

The young dwarf quickly backed away just as an orc aggravated by the lack of a visual fired of a dark arrow in frustration.

Then suddenly there was a cry.

"This way you fools!"

It was Gandalf who had suddenly appeared from beneath two of the rocks behind them before quickly ducking down behind them.

"Come on move!" Thorin bellowed and in a rush Ariel grabbed hold of Bilbo by the scruff of his jacket and threw him forwards towards the rocks.

The hobbit quickly scrambled over the top of them before sliding down and following Gandalf's trail into a small hole in the ground that fell onto a narrow stone tunnel.

He quickly stood aside as Ariel followed quickly along with Fili who dragged her out of the way before, Bifur and Bofur both nearly rolled down into them. Then came Oin, Gloin and Nori and Dori, followed by Ori, Balin and Dwalin who narrowly avoided getting squashed by a panicking Bombur who bounced a little on the stone floor as he landed.

"Kili get here now!" Thorin bellowed as he stood atop of the stones waiting for his younger nephew to rush over towards him as he dodged arrows fired blindly from behind the tall grass.

As soon as he got close enough they both took a large leap down into the small chasm. They grinded to a halt on their feet quickly turning about with their weapons still drawn just in case they were followed down.

But even as they all peered up into the space above their heads a loud ringing horn blast sounded from high above them, loud and clear through their ears.

Bilbo's heart soared through his chest as he heard the clangs of weapons and the terrified screams of orcs as they ran hither and thither above their heads. One such figure itself toppled down the hole into their small hiding spot an arrow stuck straight through his forehead even as the dwarves made to round on it.

Thorin quickly leant down and tugged the arrowhead from the fowl creature and gave it a once over.

"Elves" he grunted angrily before tossing the weapon aside.

_Elves…_

Bilbo sighed with relief a small smile gracing his mouth even as Dwalin made to cry out from a narrow stone pathway to their side.

"I cannot see where they pathway leads? Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur agreed readily as he quickly made to dash off after his friend, the others following suit quickly.

"I think that would be wise" Gandalf muttered with a small smirk before giving Ariel a small pat on the shoulder as she leaned heavily against a rocky wall.

"only a little more further. You did good up there with that grass." he muttered softly as he pushed her forwards to walk.

"I could've done better" Ariel grumbled as she stumbled along behind Fili who held out his hand for her to take. She held onto it gratefully as she allowed him to carefully lead her through the path. Her vision was now so blurry that she could barely see where she was going. She even had Kili have to nudge her forwards whenever she lagged behind.

Meanwhile behind them Bilbo was looking up and about himself as if sensing something strange about them. Indeed once they were a fair way in he looked back to Gandalf and asked.

"Uh…Gandalf…where are we?"

"You can feel it?"

"yes…it feels like…well like magic" Bilbo muttered.

"That's because it is" the wizard remarked with a twinkle in his eyes. "A very powerful magic"

"There's light ahead" Dwalin's voice echoed about them as the narrow passageway carried it to the back of the group who all made to hurry forwards with excitement.

When they all reached the end they found themselves on a shelf of rock with a small waterfall pouring over the side, spilling down fresh cold water with a light tinkling sound before dribbling down a set of shallow stairs.

Thorin's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened as he caught sight of what stood before him in the light of the late afternoon sun.

It was a valley, wide but recluse to all save by the path of one bridge that led to the valley's highest shelf of land was a great dwelling comprised of a series of buildings almost like a city, all designed in the same elegant sweeping arches and tall roofs, with vast pockets of green trees and vegetation blossoming all over. And yet throughout all of these designs were vast falls of water as the waterfalls behind the house fell and cascaded beneath the buildings, fuelling the large long river far below them over the edge of the cliff they now stood upon.

"The Valley of Imladris" Gandalf's voice was smug as he took in the dropping jaws of nearly all the companions in the company as they stared at the beautiful sight before them "In the common tongue it is known by another name"

"…Rivendell"

* * *

TADA! Finally! We're now roughly at the middle of "An Unexpected Journey"

i hope you enjoyed reading and feel free to leave a comment if there is anything you wanna suggest storywise. i'm fairly open to many ideas so don't be shy ;)

See you next time


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Safe and Sound**

Ariel felt as if she'd stepped into a dream as she looked down the steep pathway down into the Valley of Rivendell.

_Beautiful, warm, peaceful…safe…_

It was almost exactly like how it had been drawn in the illustrations of the book she had been read to as a child. Only now the light of the early evening and the dropping sun bathed the whole elvish haven in rich golden orange light.

She inhaled deeply smiling softly to herself when the wholesome air filled her nose and lungs invigorating her right down to her very feet which immediately took steps forwards of their own volition down the long winding path that led down to the long bridge over the river Bruinen.

The waters below roared with life, swift and strong but strangely enough the sound of it was not threatening at all. In fact it only added to the utopian calmness and picturesqueness of the whole image.

Once or twice some of the dwarves had to stop Ariel from leaning too far over the edge and falling off as she admired the view as awe and wonderment overpowered any twinges of pain in her head or side.

Finally they passed over the bridge passing by two tall statues of Elven sentinels flanking the entrance to a large circular courtyard, their fair forms garbed in sleek armour and long cloaks with slender spears in their hands and long swords in their belts.

Not far away on a set of steps leading up to a tall building two living guards in similar armour stood to attention as an elven man walked between them to greet Gandalf, at the front of the company alongside a very irate Thorin who bristled at the sight of the newcomer.

"Mithrandir" he greeted the wizard with a warm welcoming smile.

"Ah Lindir" Gandalf stepped forwards with a smile as the elf spoke once more, this time in his own fluid and enchanting language.

"[We heard you had crossed into the Valley]"

But Gandalf's face quickly changed into an urgent frown. "I must speak with Lord Elrond"

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir responded in English as he looked over the dwarves in turn before turning his attention back to the wizard who asked concernedly.

"Not here? Where is he?"

But before the elf before him could say another word a loud horn blast sounded from the other side of the bridge.

Ariel turned round quickly just as Thorin yelled at his company to rally back in a circle just as a host of horse riders came cantering in single file along the bridge, led by warriors that each bore a silvery white flag upon their spears.

Ariel felt herself be quickly shoved in the centre of the circle of dwarves alongside Bilbo. He was gazing up half torn between bewilderment and amazement as he looked up at the tall proud elves that circled them and their horses who nickered and whinnied a little as they were slowed down to a trot and then a walk.

Eventually one of them trotted up on a jet black horse up to Gandalf a circlet of gold upon his helmless pale brow with dark hair and dark eyes that looked down the wizard with warm welcome.

"Gandalf"

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf's smile widened as he stepped forwards to meet the elven lord as he dismounted from his steed.

_Elrond…**the** Lord Elrond the Half-Elven?!_

Ariel gaped as she watched the greeting unfold before her whilst in the back of her mind her mother's sweet mellow voice spoke softly and gently.

_"He was as noble and as fair in face as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer."_

"[my friend]" Gandalf spoke in his clear but gravely form of elvish as he looked upon Elrond's shining armour. "[Where have you been?]"

"[We have been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass]" then just as quick as thinking he switched abruptly to English "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or _someone_ has drawn them near…"

At this Gandalf gave a rather guilty look towards his friend. "Ah yes that may have been us"

Elrond nodded once his face turning slightly grave as he pulled out from a small satchel attached to his horses saddle something long and golden.

Ariel gasped softly as the elven lord lifted his hand in which was clenched one meter long strands of golden grass that gently flowed in the soft winds about them.

"And then there is this. Strange how the grass of the plains could grow so fast and so tall even in the height of summer"

He glanced pointedly at Gandalf who tried to shrug nonchalantly though his eyes were glinting with worry.

"Well… it must be something in the soil…or the rain…"

"Or perhaps there is _someone_ who imbued their magic into it?"

Elrond's keen eyes quickly fell upon Ariel who blushed a deep pink as Gandalf motioned for her to step forwards. When she was level with the two men she

"Lord Elrond may I present the newest member of the Istari, Lady Ariel the Green. Ariel this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell"

"Sir" Ariel nodded politely though her eyes darted quickly to her feet.

_Oh god I'm actually speaking to Elrond himself! This is just insane._

"A new Istari?" Elrond's eyebrow rose high on his brow he looked to the Grey Wizard "When did she arrive?"

"About a month ago" Gandalf smiled patting her shoulder in comforting fashion. "Lord Galdor of the havens found her on the beach by the sea and summoned me. Since she is new to this world I have been keeping her by my side as my apprentice"

"I see," Elrond once more turned his gaze upon the girl before him before gently reaching out to tilt her chin up so that he could examine her face. He eyed the bloody graze along the side of her cheek and frowned.

Ariel's flush deepened with embarrassment as his eyes quickly darted down to her right hand which was holding on tight to her left side as her other gripped her staff tightly so she could lean against it.

"Though I think it is rather unfortunate that one so young should have to deal with such fowl creatures as Orcs so soon in life… and with such injuries. Lindir!"

He called back to the elf that had first greeted the company who stepped forwards at once.

"Take Lady Ariel to the healers at once"

"Yes milord" Lindir quickly nodded before striding up and gently ushering Ariel away from the group with careful hands and soft words.

Bilbo watched her go eyes filled with worry as half-way up the steps she stumbled badly, her legs giving way beneath her as she finally succumbed to her pain and fatigue.

Beside the hobbit, Fili and Kili both balked forwards to help, but Lindir was swift to scoop her up in his arms and bear her away towards one of the buildings,

_Goodness! She really must've been exhausted…_

Bilbo bit his lip as he caught sight of her long red-brown hair swishing as her head lolled backwards over the elves arm, her eyes shut and face peaceful.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elrond turned back to Gandalf with a stern face.

"It seems as though you are fortunate to have found your way here in one piece" he then turned to Thorin who turned from glaring at the point his injured comrade had just disappeared to look up at Elrond with narrowed eyes.

Elrond however did not seem perturbed nor insulted and stepped towards the dwarf with a smile.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain"

"I do not believe we have met" Thorin replied in polite tones laced with distrust and wariness.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond explained patiently "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain"

"Indeed? He made no mention of you"

At this Gandalf sighed heavily in exasperation.

But Elrond thankfully was a less petty and more tactful lord than most and he quickly spoke in his own tongue.

However since none of the dwarves or Bilbo could understand it they were confused.

"What did he say?" Gloin growled angrily "Did he offer us insult?"

"No master Gloin" Gandalf called over the cries of outrage, rolling his eyes "He is offering you food."

At once all the yells stopped to be replaced by quick murmurs and small, slightly embarrassed nods.

"Well…" Gloin finally spoke, his gruff voice softer as he addressed their new host "In that case lead on"

* * *

"Another Istari appears and yet it is a time of peace" Elrond's voice was grave as he and Gandalf walked alone through a large courtyard surrounded by green flourishing trees.

"Peace?" Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrows "Trolls wandering far from the Ettenmoors and Orc packs raiding farther east than usual. Not to mention Radagast's warnings of a sickness in the greenwood."

"I will admit these are odd occurrences." Elrond nodded patiently "But they are still very much isolated incidents, and there is no solid proof that any of them are tied together"

"and that's exactly what I first thought" Gandalf frowned as he watched the sunlight sink lower and lower over the horizon. "but now that I have travelled with Ariel I feel as if maybe there might be something else lurking in the background. I may not be able to see it but I get the feeling that she can. Maybe that's why she was sent"

"That girl…" Elrond's face tensed "She has a powerful gift …"

"Indeed" Gandalf nodded quietly "though I fear that it sometimes might be a hard burden to bear."

At this Elrond's mouth twitched upwards in a small knowing smile.

"Every great power is a burden Gandalf. You of all people would know that. The real issue I think is, does she have the strength of will to not let that power consume her"

"I think she does" Gandalf said softly "because she has something worth fighting for."

"And what is that?"

"…Love"

* * *

When Ariel opened her eyes it was to see a tall pale ceiling high above her head.

She blinked a couple of times.

_Odd…this is not my bedroom…_

She turned her head to the side, vaguely noticing that she was lying on a very soft bed and under warm blankets. Opposite her she saw a large window beautifully shaped in a semicircle that looked over a wide view of buildings in the foreground before dropping off to a green valley illuminated by a rising moon in the night sky.

It took her a couple more blinks before suddenly she gasped images flashing over here eyes.

The party at Bilbo's hobbit hole, the traveling on the road, meeting and fighting the trolls, the escape from the orc pack and…and…

"Oh my god!"

She clapped a hand to her forehead as a wide grin spread over her face.

_I'm in Rivendell! In bloody, freaking Rivendell!_

She laughed quietly to herself as she sat up in the bed and dashed over to the window.

From it she could now see the pavement two stories below her room window which was empty, but had the bright orange, yellow flickering light of a fire streaming onto it from the right.

_Hmm…what is that?_

She leaned over the edge carefully to see where the light was coming from. But her angle was too high and too far for her to get a peek. She did however hear the familiar sounds of loud laughter and delighted conversations.

"Oy Bombur catch!" a voice called out.

There was a small pause and then suddenly a loud crash, as if something wooden had just been smashed down by something heavy. Roars of laughter echoed about the air, merry and bright and full of life.

Without even pausing to think she dashed away from the window and out of the room door, only double taking to quickly snatch up her staff which was leaning against the wall beside her bed. Her bare feet barely made a noise over the smooth stones beneath them as she descended a long set of stairs, her red brown hair flying out behind her as the cool night air tickled her skin gently.

After a good two minutes she reached the ground floor and turned right, to see a large archway shaped like two trees with entwining branches.

She walked over quietly her face still set in a smile which widened quickly as she finally reached the threshold and stepped out onto a large wide roofed porch. It was brightly lit by a small fire set in a small stone pit in the middle of several low tables that stood next to richly thick fur pelts. Each were laden with warm and soft silk cushions on which nine dwarves and one hobbit were lounging about calmly whilst Gandalf and Thorin each took a large comfortable wooden chair each. All of them were laughing and chortling at Bombur who was sitting upon a heap of broken wood that had once been a table, a plate full of food in one hand and a small sausage in another, looking stunned at how he got there.

It was he who spotted Ariel in the doorway when she gave a loud snort and with a cry he sprang to his feet…before promptly falling back down on his round behind and bouncing a little.

"Surprise"

Everyone turned quickly as Ariel stepped onto the balcony her grin wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Miss Ariel!

"You're awake!"

"thank goodness!"

"Woah!" Ariel blushed in embarrassment as she was suddenly swarmed by several short dwarves who were all scrambling to usher her inside.

"Miss Ariel you must be exhausted. Come sit here" Nori said as he tried to lead her towards the left side of the balcony only for Oin to tug on her other hand.

"No sit on this side, its warmer"

"Don't listen to them lass" Bofur shook his head and pointed to the wall opposite the archway "Everyone knows the wall just there is the best spot-"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen give the poor girl a break. She has barely been up for more than two minutes" Gandalf chuckled as he stood up and gently detached Ariel from the several hands. Gently he led her by the shoulder and over to a large pelt on the floor beside his chair where little Bilbo was sitting cross-legged on his own, wrapped up in a warm blue blanket.

She quickly sat down beside him and smiled widely as she pulled on a red blanket to cover herself.

"Hello Bilbo. You're looking well rested"

"I-I am…but…" Bilbo stuttered blushing slightly as he stared down at his toes. "but…I'm just glad to see you're feeling better. You really had us worried"

"Oh don't you worry Mr Baggins." Ariel's eyes twinkled as she playfully nudged his cheek with her knuckle "It will take more than trolls or Orcs to take this girl down"

"That's the spirit lass" Dwalin chuckled along with the others.

But then Ariel gave a small grimace as she rubbed her side.

"Though I wish I could say the same for my ribs"

"Still hurting you lass?" Bofur asked sympathetically.

"just a tiny twinge here and there. Not nearly as much as when we first came here" Ariel grunted as she made to position herself to lean comfortably on a couple of cushions. "Whatever those healers did it really helped a lot"

"Well my dear, Elvish medicine is some of the best to be found in Middle Earth" Gandalf smiled as he leant back in his chair "especially when it is practiced by the high elves of Imladris. It was fortunate that we were able to get you help in time before you were damaged beyond repair"

"Indeed…" Ariel nodded as she leaned in on her hand propped up by an elbow. "though my legs still feel like jelly after that run"

"Same here lass" Balin nodded with a sigh "also that chase has left my boots completely worn out on the soles"

"Aye mine too" Nori nodded "and my knees"

"Wish I could say the same went for everyone else" Gloin muttered as at that precise moment two figures made to come up the balcony steps.

It was Fili and Kili and they were looking flushed as they jogged up towards the company dressed only in their pants and their cotton tunics of red and blue which were drenched in sweat.

"Told you I'd win that round" Kili puffed.

"You scoundrel you didn't win" Fili glowered at his brother "You started before I could even say go"

"Oh-ho!" Kili laughed "And who was it that tried to push me out of the way before that turn"

"Only because you pushed me first"

"When?"

"At the start"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did you big fat cheater"

"Cheater? I didn't cheat"

"Did too and you know it!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did-"

"Fili! Kili enough. You both are in the same spot now so give it a rest" Thorin called out before the argument could escalate further. However when Ariel looked back she saw that even though his eyebrows were raised, his eyes were twinkling with fondness.

"You still cheated" Kili muttered under his breath but Thorin cleared his throat loudly and he and his brother both skulked off to join Bilbo.

When they caught sight of Ariel their faces split into wide smiles of surprise and delight.

"Ariel! You're awake"

"When did you get up?" they laughed as they quickly made to sit beside her and Bilbo.

"Only five minutes ago" Ariel shrugged before asking "You two look like you've been having fun."

"They've been racing non-stop" Bilbo smirked from the sides. "all evening, up and down, up and down"

"Wow and after all that running we did earlier today too? What food have you been eating here?" Ariel sighed.

All of the talking and smiles around her faltered at once.

"What?" Ariel blinked.

"Ariel…" Gandalf spoke slowly and cautiously "How long do you think you've been asleep."

"Err…only a few hours. What is it now one o clock?" she shrugged.

Thorin sighed and leant forwards in his chair.

"actually it's only ten in the evening…and it's been two days since we came to Rivendell"

"Two days!" Ariel's eyes bulged wide.

"Yeah" Bofur nodded "You were out like a light after all that mayhem"

"And it took the elves almost an entire day to fix up your ribs and that head injury" Oin added. "apparently you did have a broken rib and you had a severe concussion on the back of your head."

"Only it was hidden because of your hair" Gandalf pointed out with his staff "it was only found when the elf maids tried to wash out your hair and found blood in the water"

"Really?" Ariel's eyes widened as she ran her hand over the back of her head where sure enough a tiny lump was raised just behind her ear. "Wow… I didn't even notice"

"You were in pain already and in shock" Dwalin coughed gruffly. "Not to mention busy trying to outrun an orc pack."

"we didn't know whether you were alright till this early afternoon" Fili mumbled sounding slightly put out "and even then Gandalf wouldn't allow us to see you, until you yourself would awake"

"Well I'm awake now" Ariel nodded leaning back once more to rest on a cushion. "and you can all see that I'm fine. Bit battered like a fish but fine."

_Though for how long will I remain fine is the even bigger question. After all…there is a dragon on the other end of our road…_

* * *

They spent many hours talking late into the night. Drinking, sharing stories, mainly about the travels the older dwarfs had been on, many of them bickering over the smaller details like who won that drinking game or who won a bet.

Ariel more often than not found herself laughing till her stomach was sore, that was until Dwalin began to recount a story about winning the nightly affections of a female barmaid.

"And so I said to her 'lass why don't you and I'-"

"Ahem Dwalin I don't think that subject matter would be very fitting to speak of in front of our younger friends" Gandalf steamrolled over the dwarf loudly giving a pointed look to Ariel who rolled her eyes.

"Gandalf I may be young but I'm not _that_ young."

"Oh really?" Thorin snorted from his seat "Then how old are you?"

"Seventeen, going on eighteen" Ariel shrugged and Bilbo spluttered on his drink beside her, as did many other dwarves.

"Seventeen!" Fili finally choked looking with bewilderment at the girl beside him with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah" Ariel frowned confused by the shocked reactions. "Why how old are you?"

At this Kili's grin widened proudly, like a child

"I'm seventy seven and Fili is eighty two"

Ariel bit her lip as she made to calculate using her fingers

"hmm…right…Seventy seven and eighty two by dwarf standards would equate to um…if the humans average life span is seventy…divide by …and then multiply…so…so if you two were humans you would be roughly in your mid to late twenties?"

There was a small silence as the dwarves stared at her.

Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Wait don't tell me. Not many women are learned in basic mathematics are they?"

"Not unless they are of higher status" Balin exchanged a glance with Dwalin who just shrugged and shook his head.

Bilbo however tilted his head curiously as he took a sip of his mead beside him.

"Do many of the women of your home receive an education?"

"Yeah most do." Ariel gulped suddenly feeling awkward "I mean I attended school since I was six and have been doing so for the past twelve to thirteen years or so-"

"Twelve to thirteen years?!" Dori's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets as were Bifur's who made to speak in rapid Khazdul.

"He's asking how girls in your world can afford to study whilst helping to keeping the home, and preparing to be courted and such" Bofur translated quickly though he gulped in trepidation of Ariel's answer.

But like before she only shrugged nonchalantly.

"We manage. I mean I can't speak for all the other girls my age but back home I coped with help my mom with her flower shop after school, and then help her cook dinner and clean my room"

"And courting?" Kili asked slyly.

"Pff! Me courting? Do I honestly look like the kind of girl that would get _courted _by any guy?" Ariel rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Uh…Yes?" Nori glanced sidelong at his brothers and companions who all now eyed the girl before them who now looked rather baffled.

"Huh Really?"

"…Yes…"

Ariel now felt rather disconcerted as odd looks were thrown around the balcony amongst all the male population.

Eventually it was Bilbo who had the nerves to ask the next question that was obviously on everyone's mind.

"So…you've never been _courted_ by _anyone_?"

"No…" Ariel gulped suddenly finding the ends of her blanket about her very interesting "I haven't…and besides…It's not like I'm attractive anyway"

Again there was another awkward silence.

"What I'm not just look at me!" Ariel snapped as she felt her temple throb with irritation. "I'm short for my age. I got a weird skin and hair colour combo and I'm still waiting for certain normal body parts to arrive! Let me tell you puberty ain't fun when you're as flat as an ironing board and the other girls have jugs the size of…jugs!"

Suddenly everyone burst out laughing. Even Thorin and Gandalf were chuckling with amusement. But Dwalin was laughing hardest of all.

" HA! 'Jugs the size of jugs' HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"That cannot be true" Kili chortled and before Ariel could even respond he tugged her blanket away from her.

Ariel squeaked leaning back almost on top of Bilbo her hands flying up to her low neckline as the young dwarf looked down the front of her nightgown with a sly little '_innocent'_ pout.

"Hmm…not bad. A little small but nice shape-"

"KILI!" Fili shouted his blue eyes flashing however before he could even move Thorin stepped up behind him and grabbed deftly at Kili's ear and dragged him up to stand.

"OW! Uncle I was just teasing-I wasn't-OWW! Fee save me!"

"No Kee, you made your bed now you lie in it" Fili smirked smugly folding his arms as his brother yelled loudly.

"TRAITOR!"

Everyone guffawed as Thorin shook his head with exasperation and made to drag young yelping dwarf back into the privacy of the building.

"Hey where are you going?" Oin cried out having only half heard what was going on through his ear trumpet.

"To clean my nephew's mouth out with soap" Thorin snapped.

Ariel gulped as she caught sight of the stormy expression on his face though she was quickly distracted by Bofur crying out:

"Oy Bilbo lad why don't you sing us that song you sang at the baths"

"What you want a bath song here?" Bilbo looked about nervously but even so he grinned.

"Yes you woolly footed bundle of song"

"Woolly footed?" Bilbo hiccupped with mock outrage "I'll show you woolly footed"

Ariel giggled with amusement as she faintly caught a whiff of the smell of alcohol from the hobbit's mouth as he sprang to his feet and darted up to where Bofur had erected a makeshift stage made from several of the low tables about them.

_Drunk Bilbo Baggins now this should be very interesting!_

But even as Bilbo stepped up his mouth opened wide and he began to sing in a surprisingly loud clear voice.

_Sing hey! for the bath at close of day_

_that washes the weary mud away!_

_A loon is he that will not sing:_

_O! Water Hot is a noble thing!_

_O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,_

_and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;_

_but better than rain or rippling streams_

_is Water Hot that smokes and steams._

_O! Water cold we may pour at need_

_down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;_

_but better is Beer if drink we lack,_

_and Water Hot poured down the back._

_O! Water is fair that leaps on high_

_in a fountain white beneath the sky;_

_but never did fountain sound so sweet_

_as splashing Hot Water with my feet!_

He was a surprisingly good singer and all his songs were happy and merry, like the one he sung now, his feet skipping along in a well practiced well known jig that was until the last word when he finished with a big stomp so hard that he tripped backwards into the dwarves behind him.

Ariel laughed loudly just as something warm wrapped about her shoulders. She turned to see Fili pulling away from her to settle her blanket about her shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry about my brother" he murmured as he caught her eye "he didn't mean to be so offensive he's just gets a bit careless when he's had a couple of drinks"

"He wasn't…_offensive_" Ariel bit her lip nervously "I was just…surprised that's all. I just hope Thorin doesn't grill him too badly"

"He'll be fine" Fili shook his head with an amused sigh. "Trust me, I've seen our uncle get mad and this is barely scraping slight irritation for him"

"_Slight irritation_ are you serious?" Ariel quirked a brow and Fili chuckled his blue eyes twinkling.

"What can I say, he's a grumpy old dwarf"

"ha! Don't let him hear you say that or you'll be the next one being dragged out by your ear" Ariel giggled.

"Not yet I won't. Unlike my brother I know how to keep my mischief a secret" Fili smirked with a wink and Ariel giggled harder throwing her head back only to suddenly feel the world spin about her horribly as her head twinged.

"Whoa! Spinning! My world's spinning" she grunted as Fili grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"This is why you should rest when you have concussion." the blonde dwarf tutted with a small frown as he slowly made to lean her back gently onto the pelt so that she reclined comfortably.

"Here just lie down for a while"

As he carefully took her head and deposited it to rest on a couple of the cushions her eyes began to shut and her mouth quirked upwards into a small sleepy smile.

"Y'know what's funny" she slurred a little as exhaustion finally began to catch up with her "I never thought that guys could look good with so much facial hair. But it seems as if I was wrong"

Fili mentally cursed as he felt his ears suddenly feel very warm.

"Well…of course" he coughed "we dwarves pride ourselves and our beards most highly"

"Wish I could be that proud of my hair" Ariel snorted softly, more to herself than anyone else.

Fili's face softened as he made to brush a lock of red/brown away from her face.

"What's not to be proud of? You have lovely hair"

Ariel would've blushed, had her eyes not shut as he spoke and her mind slipped finally into dark comfort of sleep.

Fili smiled softly only to look up as someone spluttered from across the fire.

The other dwarves were all giving him very knowing grins.

"Lovely hair huh?" Dwalin snorted.

"Says the bald dwarf" Fili scowled darkly.

"Oh don't get all snippety with me lad." said bald dwarf chortled his eyes twinkling knowingly "what you say to charm a lady is none of my business"

"I wasn't trying to _charm_ her" Fili's eyes narrowed "I was just telling the truth to a good friend"

"Oh she's a very good _friend_ indeed" Bofur grinned to the others.

"Aye" Nori smirked "What I would give for a good _friend_ like that."

"I'd say you've got a good eye lad. Lass's like that only come once in a lifetime" Balin waggled his eyebrows at the young blonde dwarf whose face turned so red as he made to slump in his spot, fold his arms and turn to sit with his back to the fire.

"Stupid old dwarves"

Gandalf chuckled softly from his seat.

This adventure was going to be more amusing than he'd first thought.

* * *

ok so this is just a short chapter before i take a few weeks break from fic writing to complete my other work.

keep Reading and Reviewing for more and i hope to see you guys in a few weeks :)

P.S. yes I've added a little bit extra just because i only just realized that when i posted this chapter i accidentally forgot to paste this part in. Whoops! Also the bath song our poor little drunk Hobbit sings is originally from the LOTR: Fellowship of the Ring.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shadows of the Heart**

_Darkness-_

"Ariel get up it's time for breakfast"

_She was floating in darkness-_

"Come on Airy. It'll be fun. An adventure. We'll have a blast"

_It was not a comfortable darkness of sleep-_

"That's right boy, behold my power for it will be the last thing you ever see!"

_It was the cold empty void of oblivion-_

"Tell me Ariel…what do you know of Hobbits?"

_And she was falling into it… No…she was drowning in it-_

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind"

_She could barely breath, could barely feel…but she could hear-_

"A servant of a very dark power"

_A deep hissing voice whispering all around her-_

"Ash nazg durbtaluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ish krimpatul!"

_As a great red eye suddenly burst before her vision-_

"Ariel the Green your power shall be mine!"

_-and engulfed her all in flames…_

"NOO!"

* * *

Ariel's eyes snapped open as she gasped.

_Oh my god what the hell was that?!_

She gulped down breaths as she sat up, her vision clearing so that she could finally see the dim grey light stream onto her bed.

_Just a dream…_

She sighed as she ran her hand over her brow, instantly soaking her white nightgown's sleeve with sweat.

_I'm still safe here in Rivendell…_

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grunted as her arms and legs creaked from being stiff for so long.

_Maybe I should go down for breakfast_

She mused as she looked outside her window to see the sky outside brighten as the first rays of the dawn crept over the horizon before her.

A cool breeze whipped at her cheek, making her hair flow softly behind her as she stood up. she smiled.

_Yes breakfast would be nice_

* * *

By the time Ariel had gotten dressed and had walked down the stairs the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were well tucking into breakfast that had been served in a dining room on the ground floor.

"Ah Ariel there you are, we were just wondering where you had gotten to" the wizard stood up from a spot at the head of the table as his apprentice walked in followed by Lindir who had just come in from the front door. He nodded courteously to Ariel who nodded back quietly as Gandalf made to greet the newcomer.

"Ah Good morning Lindir".

"Gandalf" the elf nodded. "I am sorry to interrupt but may I have a word in private?"

"of course. Ariel why don't you take a seat-oh it seems Fili has already given you his" eyebrows rose half in astonishment half in amusement as Ariel was quickly sat down in the chair of said dwarf, blushing and stuttering in confusion.

"No really Fili it's fine-I just-"

But already Fili had sat himself down at the end of the table closest to the door mumbling something under his breath softly that made Balin next to him quirk an eyebrow at him curiously.

_Uh…what just happened?_

Ariel blinked like a deer in the headlights at the exchange only for Thorin to roll his eyes and grumble gruffly from opposite her.

"Just eat quickly. You're still recovering. You'll need your strength"

Ariel however didn't have time to give him the usual glare ore snide remark as her stomach gave a loud roar at the sight of the food between her and Thorin.

She felt her face flush even darker as the dwarves chuckled fondly. Even Bilbo who sat at her side was smiling as he passed her a bowl of salad.

"you know you really should get what you can quick. Bombur's already finished off one platter of boiled eggs"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ariel sighed heavily as she turned to look at the phenomenally fat dwarf who was sitting opposite to where a still very much quiet Fili was and scarfing down everything in reach.

"You know he broke a table last night" Bilbo shrugged beside her.

"Yes…I heard him…but I honestly don't know whether I should be terrified of that or not"

"Terrified. Definitely be terrified"

She quickly turned back to him and when their eyes met they both could not contain the tiny snorts or smiles as they restrained themselves from laughing out loud.

"What's up with you two?" Ori asked from down the table as he caught sight of the girl and the hobbit both begin to shake hard as small sniggers escaped them.

"nothing- nothing" Ariel hiccupped as Bilbo did his best to cough down his chortles in gentlemanly fashion.

"No we're just um, just trying to um…it's just that it's the first time I'm actually as tall as a human…person…" he exchanged a small smirk at Ariel who cottoned onto his small fib and began to measure out the top of his head in comparison to hers.

Indeed at this table they were actually both level since Bilbo was sitting on a chair propped up on several cushions so that he could reach the countertop.

"Aye and it'll probably be the only time you ever are lad" Dwalin smirked as he took a sip from his goblet of juice, much to the amusement of everyone save Gandalf who chose at this moment to return to the room alone.

Ariel looked up and saw that his face was calm though slightly tense about the jaw, especially when he caught her gaze.

_Oh great…Elrond told him about where I went…I hope I'm not in trouble…but it wasn't like that place was off limits…right?_

She quickly coughed and gave her best smile.

"So Gandalf what happened?"

"Oh nothing really as of yet" Gandalf smiled back quickly as he made his way back to his old seat. "Lord Elrond was just inviting us to join him for dinner tonight to celebrate the Eve of Midsummer and I have agreed"

"You agreed?" Thorin growled only for Ariel's face to turn incensed much to the exasperated sighs of the company.

"Well we are his guests and he has helped us already a fair bit. It would be rude to stay shut up in this building for our entire stay"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion girl" the Dwarf Prince snapped his dark eyes glowering at her.

"Oh please like you ever think anyone else's opinion matters besides your own" Ariel rolled her eyes and leaned back folding her arms.

"Oh but I do value others opinions." Thorin's eyes narrowed "It's your opinions I'm not interested in. You are a child with hardly any experience in the world to speak of and thus have no reason to be giving your two cents worth. You do not belong here, you never have."

"You think I don't know that" Ariel snarled. "You think I don't know I stick out like a sore thumb everywhere I go? Believe me I want nothing more than to go back home"

"Then go" Thorin sneered again "Go back home I'm not stopping you"

"I can't" Ariel growled shutting her eyes and willing herself not to crack.

"And why not? You are barely are of use here. Go run back home to your mother's lap"

"Thorin!" Gandalf barked but it was too late. Ariel had stood to her feet and was looking quietly down at the dwarf in question her face tense.

"Sometimes I wonder who the more despicable creature is" she murmured through gritted teeth light brown eyes overbright and wet "you or that dragon"

And before anyone could say another word she stormed out the door which shut with a snap.

There was a very stunned silence as the entire company heard the faintest of sobs from the passageway outside that quickly faded along with the girl's footsteps.

"Aye…now she's really upset this time" Bofur sighed as Kili looked up at the others.

"You think we should go after her?"

"Not now" Balin put a hand up to stop them from getting up. "Give her a bit of time to clear her head. If she doesn't come round in an hour or so then we'll seek her out"

But while the dwarves faces were on the door, Bilbo's was set on Thorin's face. The hobbit had been about to open his mouth to give the dwarf prince a piece of his mind when he caught sight of the grim and stricken expression.

Indeed even as he made to sit down, Bilbo thought he saw a hint of regret glimmer in those dark eyes though it was quick to be masked over as he caught his eye.

Thorin mumbled something darkly under his breath before pushing away his half full plate and quietly leaving the room.

He had barely travelled a few meters away from the door when someone called out from behind him.

"Uncle wait"

Thorin turned round and saw Fili standing behind him his face tense. The young dwarf's blue eyes so much like his uncles were flashing rather fiercely as he made to speak once more.

"You shouldn't have said that to her"

"I only said the truth." Thorin snapped with a glower. "And more often than not the truth hurts."

"No! What you said was not the truth" Fili glared hard at Thorin "it was a harsh and heartless lie and you know it"

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" Thorin growled but Fili did not back down.

"No. But it doesn't stop what you said from being untrue. She does belong her just as much as any of us."

"Did you not hear what Gandalf told Lord Elrond." Thorin hissed "She came from across the sea from lands we don't even know of. You can say what you like Fili but nothing will change the fact that she doesn't belong here."

"You're wrong" Fili cried out angrily "we all accept her and want her to be here, the whole company, Kili too. The only one who has a problem here is you, and that's because you refuse to let go of your pride"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me boy" Thorin's hands clenched by his sides as he made to pull himself up to his fullest height "you may be of age but I will not hesitate to discipline you or your brother as I see fit if you keep up this behaviour"

"Then go ahead" Fili snapped also drawing himself up so that he made to stand toe to toe with his uncle. "Discipline me however you want. Discipline Kili, he'll not waver either. Nothing will change the fact that Ariel was right. You are being as cruel as the dragon."

"Where are you going?" Thorin hissed angrily but Fili was already stepping away from him still glaring.

"I'm going to go look for Ariel with the others. I'll be back as soon as we've found her."

"Fili" Thorin called but already the younger dwarf was striding down the corridor and out of sight.

When he was sure he was alone the dwarf prince sighed heavily through grit teeth.

_Great now my own company is angry with me. Ariel Brooks how I rue the day I first laid eyes on you!_

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and Ariel's tears had mostly dried up. Though she still felt rather hollow inside.

_Of all the things you have said Thorin Oakenshield, this has by far has been the worst. _

She sighed heavily as she entered a building to her right.

She seemed to have entered a museum of some kind. There were murals all over the walls, statues on pedestals and some artefacts mounted on plinths draped with fine cloths.

Many of them were swords and horns and other such devices of war but even as she looked she saw a small harp upon a cushion and a miniature in gold of a tall-ship sailing aboard the high seas.

After gazing at the small recreation for a few minutes Ariel found her way towards the foot of a tall set of stairs.

She paused as her staff accidently struck the cool stone slabs beneath her feet with a loud clack, the sound echoing ominously about her.

_No one there…_

She gulped with a small bite of her lip as she looked behind her quickly before looking up the steps which seemed to go up onto a second floor of some kind.

She had been trying to avoid talking to people the whole day, namely the dwarves. She was fond of them and they of her but she did not think that letting them comfort her would be a good idea, especially since it would only widen the rift between Thorin and herself. He was paranoid enough as it stood and if he thought she was trying to win the trust of his people over him, then she wouldn't put it past him to do away with her somehow.

Raising her staff off the ground in one hand and picking up the front of her new flowing light green dress (provided to her by the elves) she quietly ascended the stairs

She didn't understand why but her feet no longer seemed to be under her own command as they moved, almost spellbound by the path where she walked.

Eventually she reached the top step and looked about her.

She was standing at the entrance to a terrace which had a statue on one side and a painting on the other before leading onto another corridor that delved further into the building.

_Hmm…I wonder what this is?_

She tilted her head as she turned to admire the statue, which was carved all in white, in the shape of a tall beautiful woman in flowing robes holding a large elliptical dish in her hands.

Ariel wondered if there was water, or glass that had been made to look like water within it for she could see the light as something reflected in the lowest dip of the dish.

But even as she made to come up close to look down into the basin she gasped softly.

There glimmering in the light of the morning sunbeams that fell over the statues shoulders, were the broken shards…the broken shards of a silver sword.

"Wow" she breathed as she ran a timid finger over the hilt.

_So…this is the blade…the blade that cut the ring from-_

But then she blinked as she caught sight of something dark reflected in the metallic surface of one of the sharp blade shards.

Ariel quickly turned around only to find herself now facing the painting. Though that did little to improve her mood.

In the left of the image a man in gleaming armour was sitting up on the bloodstained, corpse filled ground in fear, holding up the hilt of a broken sword, the blade of which glowed white hot so that it seemed to illuminate the attacking force. Ariel shuddered as her eyes wandered to the right only to see a shadowy figure, garbed in dark sharp armour towering over the man beneath with such malevolence that his presence almost seemed to fill the entire space of the painting.

However her eyes were drawn not to the black helmet over his face, but rather to the dark hand that held his dark weapon to strike. Upon the index finger, painted in thin but sharp and bold strokes was a band of bright blazing gold.

She flinched as an image of a fiery red eye flashed over her own vision for a moment.

_Just a dream. Nothing but a dream._

"Ariel?"

Ariel wheeled around at once to see Gandalf calmly walking towards her, his face pleasant though his eyes were slightly grim.

"G-Gandalf!"

She didn't understand why but for some weird reason she felt like she was back in her school's strictest teacher's office awaiting the verdict for an unsatisfactory piece of homework, as the wizard made to quirk an eyebrow at her in question.

"I-I thought I would go for a walk to calm my nerves" she mumbled.

Now both his eyebrows were raised.

"It is unusual that one should not be able to find rest and respite in Rivendell. Let alone seek out refuge in such a place as this" he pointed out towards the ominous painting to her side. "Though I think given what happened this morning we can make an exception"

Ariel's mouth quirked up for a split second before falling again.

"It is good that I have found you now." Gandalf spoke softly as he walked towards her his own staff lightly tapping the ground "The others have been looking high and low for you all afternoon"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you all worry" Ariel bit her lip but the wizard only put a hand up.

"It is understandable that you want time with your thoughts. Besides, dwarves are a very untrusting folk to begin with. It is sometimes difficult for the other dwarfish clans to co-operate with one another unless there is family involved"

"Well…I haven't had much trouble with most of them so far." Ariel muttered "Except that…that…"

She shut her mouth tight with a snap to stop herself from swearing aloud.

Gandalf nodded in grave understanding.

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield is a rather exceptionally stubborn individual at the best of times. Most of his pride and bitterness has been born from the hurt and tragedy that had befallen his family in the wake of the dragon's attack on Erebor"

"Still it doesn't excuse his attempts to make others as miserable as he is" Ariel snorted as the memory of the dwarf's words echoed horribly in her head.

_"Go run back home to your mother's lap"_

_But my Mum's not here for me to run to anymore_

She thought bitterly.

_And neither is Dad or Ian. Ariel you're just gonna have to suck it up and push yourself through all of this on your own. You cannot afford to be distracted._

She quietly glanced up at her mentor ready to apologise for her curtness, only for her heart to sting a little in her chest as she noticed that the expression was not unlike one her father used to give her when she was frightened or scared. Gentle and patient and sympathetic.

"It is neither a weakness nor a shame to feel homesickness. Especially if it is your first time being so far away for your family for such a long time."

Ariel took a deep shuddering breath, feeling the hot burning over her eyes again. She did her best to hold it all back, though she knew she wasn't going to last long.

Indeed after a minute she blubbered quietly.

"I never even got to say goodbye"

Gandalf's face softened with pity as the girl's eyes streamed over despite her attempt to scrub at them with her long sleeves.

He gently reached out and patted her on the back of the shoulder.

"Come…lets walk back"

* * *

When Ariel returned with Gandalf back to the houses where they were staying they were greeted by a loud chorus of relieved shouts and exclamations.

She did her best to keep a smile on her face as she greeted the dwarves one by one, though she felt it crack slightly when she made to go back up the stairs.

She was just at her room door when she heard the soft padding of large feet running up along the corridor.

"Miss Ariel"

"Bilbo?" She quickly turned and saw the hobbit as he came to stop before her panting a little out of breathlessness.

He tried his best to straighten up and coughed a little as he spoke.

"Listen um...I'm not really sure where to begin but…but I just thought you should know that I'm really glad you're also here on this…uh…adventure and…and I understand what you mean when you said that you miss your family…I also…miss my home a lot and I was just going to say that…if you need someone to talk to I'm-"

But he never finished his sentence, for Ariel had knelt down and scooped him up into a tight hug.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

Bilbo blinked in absolute astonishment, though it was quick to turn into a small smile as he reached up and patted her back gently.

After a few moments they both quietly detached not noticing the dark shadow of Thorin Oakenshield at the end of the corridor quickly stride out of sight his face grim and dark.

_Well she's certainly worming her way through all of them_

He thought bitterly as he did his best to walk in the shadows, only to be stopped by Balin who chose at that moment to cross paths.

"What? Have you come to chastise me too?" He snapped as the older dwarf opened his mouth to speak.

"No actually I was going to tell you that we were all going to be heading off to dinner soon and to bring the map with you. Gandalf seems to think that Lord Elrond might be able to help us decipher the clues left on it. But now that you mention it" Balin frowned disapprovingly at him. "I agree that the girl is far too young and inexperienced to be travelling on such a dangerous quest however that does not mean that her opinions are in anyway less valid than ones made by anyone else in this company. Especially since she does make a valid point."

"And what is that?" Thorin rolled his eyes with disdain.

"That you're letting your ego rule your head" Balin gave a heavy sigh "You of all people Thorin should know that such pride is dangerous to hold onto. It consumed your grandfather and your father before you."

"I am not my grandfather or my father" Thorin muttered though he sounded unsure.

Balin's eyes softened a little with melancholy as he looked into the prince's hesitant face.

"I know you aren't laddie. But still…it doesn't hurt to have a friend by your side that keeps your head down to earth"

And with that he quietly walked off leaving Thorin alone to brood on his own in the corridor.

After a few minutes of standing and looking at the stone floor beneath his feet he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this"

He turned on his heel and strode up the stairs two at a time in his long strong strides.

He quickly reached the second floor once more and came up swiftly to Ariel's door.

He knocked hard on the beautifully carved wood.

"Ariel"

There was no answer.

_Oh come on for heavens sake open the door girl._

He knocked again. Again no answer.

He knocked again this time grunting softly under his breath.

"this is ridiculous"

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it hard pushing open the door with a mighty shove…only to stop dead in his tracks his eyes bulging in shock as Ariel stilled in her spot, the top half of her dress falling from her hands and her bare bosom.

The dwarves downstairs all jumped in fright when they heard the loud feminine shriek of

"THORIN!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOLZ poor Thorin's really gonna be in trouble

but yeah this was just a filler chapter i decided to put in before i put this story on a brief Hiautus. it's nothing serious i just need to focus on a few projects for Uni that will require more of my time. it might take me a few weeks to do but i'll be done soon :)

i was originally gonna put this chapter as a one shot but then i decided to just add it in for laughs and a bit of angst. i know Thorin was a bit of a douschebag in the beginning but there's nothing like a little bit of drama to spice up a story ;)

And just to clarify (for someone who PM'd me) this story follows the events of the movies but might add more information from the actual book itself.

Otherwise i hope you enjoyed it and review for more suggestions of what you wanna see, though it may be a while till i update

see you next time :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In the Dark of Night**

There were small sniggers from the entire company as Thorin Oakenshield and Ariel Brooks both walked silently with Gandalf towards the grand building where Elrond Lord of Rivendell resided.

Even Gandalf could not supress a small smile of amusement as he glanced down at the dwarf prince's sour face which had now a large red bruise over his left cheek from where Ariel's hand had struck hard and sharp.

The wizard then chanced a small peek at the girl by his other side. Her expression would have been rather cold and distant had it not been for the deep flush of pink of embarrassment that was dusted over her cheeks.

With a small sigh Gandalf turned his gaze back towards the path they were all walking on and was relieved to see Elrond himself step down towards them from a high set of stairs and greet them.

Quickly they were all ushered up into a building and onto an open terrace on which elves were either serving food or drink. As they did so soft gentle music wafted about filling the air with a sweetness that soothed the company as they made to take their seats at two tables.

One was long and low to the ground and with two benches on either sides. The twelve dwarves and Bilbo each took a seat at this table, whilst Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and Ariel were seated at a taller smaller round table laden with delicate dishes.

The lattermost smiled fondly as the other dwarves on the low table examined the feast in front of them with intrigue and confusion, for most of it was made up of greens and breads with very little meats.

But Ariel didn't mind. The delicate food she was served was scrumptious and surprisingly filling even though she ate a small amount with as much delicacy as she could.

Eventually once they were close to finishing their course, Gandalf showed their host the slender but sharp swords that he had picked up from the troll hoard only a few days ago.

"This is Orcrist" Elrond said his eyes alight with wonder as he examined the detailing on the blade in his hands "The goblin-cleaver. A famous blade. Forged by the high elves of the west, my kin. May it serve you well"

He handed the sword back to Thorin who nodded back respectfully as he took it. Ariel noticed that now he knew more about the sword, the dwarf handled it with greater care than he had done before. She could only suppose that even if he was not fond of elves, even he could appreciate good craftsmanship and heritage. He watched as Gandalf now handed his own longer stronger blade towards the elven lord who now looked if possible even more fascinated.

"This is Glamdring, Foe-hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road" Gandalf replied "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs"

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond glanced up at the wizard curiously.

Gandalf was quiet for a moment as he seemed to ponder his answer.

_So…we haven't told him yet of the quest…_

Ariel casually took a sip from her drink only to wince as the fruity bitter taste of red wine coated her tongue. She had never before drunk alcohol in her life, let alone taste such a potent beverage. She did her best to look natural as she could when she quickly and quietly set the delicate goblet down and lightly bit into the last of her food before her just as Thorin stood up to his feet.

"Excuse me"

There was a small silence as Elrond watched him go. As soon as the dark head of hair was out of sight the elven lord turned towards Ariel with a small smile that couldn't quite hide his inquisitiveness.

"Forgive me Lady Ariel, if I may sound like I am sceptical, but how does a young woman such as yourself bear to travel on such a dangerous road alongside so many…_strangers_"

"Well…" Ariel paused to nervously dab at her mouth with her napkin "it's not as bad as it seems. I mean at first it was rather… well… a frightening and unfamiliar…experience. But then I remembered something my father used to tell me. It was a quote from a famous…um…scholar where I come from called Charles Darwin, and he said that it's not the strongest or the most intelligent who will survive but those who can best manage change. I mean think about all the different species of birds in the skies or even all the different plants around us. All have managed to live just as long if not longer than most average people and all because they are capable of adapting to an ever changing world and-"

But then she paused as she noticed that not only Gandalf and Elrond were watching her silently, but also a couple of the attending elves that stood about them, their slender hands stilled in mid-air as they made to take the plates away.

"Um what I mean to say is…is that once I learned how to adapt to my surroundings travelling wasn't actually so bad…" she trailed off her cheeks flushing a deep pink. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It is quite alright" Elrond coughed as he gestured to their attendants to finish their task "there is nothing wrong with showing enthusiasm for ones passions. I was merely surprised at how well versed you are in such matters."

"So was I in the beginning." Gandalf nodded but then added with a small smile "but then again she has been rather fast in learning to harness her new powers"

"Hardly. So far all I can really control is if something grows or shrinks. All the other stuff usually just happens on its own and I don't have a clue how to use it again. Out of tune" Ariel muttered under her breath before she could stop herself.

"Out of tune?" Elrond exchanged a quick glance with Gandalf who shrugged

"The harp. one of the strings of the lower octaves is slightly flat and the five highest strings are too tightly wound which is why they're sounding sharper than the others. Oh I'm sorry I was just mouthing off again um…sorry…"

But even as Ariel looked back to the musical instrument she found that the performer, a very pretty dark haired elf maid, was already standing up and gesturing for her to take her place.

"Please sit. I have been hearing a wrong sound all evening but I had yet to find out the cause. You have a good ear, better indeed then some elves I have known. For how long have you played? And who taught you?"

"My…my father did" Ariel murmured quietly as she made to sit down at the instrument "he was a carpenter but he specialised in making musical instruments. Harps were his favourite. When I was young he used to play for the family all the time. And then when I was old enough he taught me what he knew and we used to play together."

"Then my lady I shall leave my charge in your capable care."

Ariel bit her lip slightly feeling a little nervous but the lady only smiled at her with something akin to respect before stepping aside to join Lindir who was standing behind Elrond and looking warily at the dwarves. They had not noticed the exchange of musicians instead opting to stuff their faces and talk loudly and raucously at their table, Thorin walking about them and checking up on each member in turn.

_Well at least I can get this over with quickly and quietly._

In spite of the small twinge of homesickness in her heart, Ariel felt her lips quirk upwards in a soft smile as her digits traced over the series of strings, their familiar resonances comforting to her ears in spite of their slight deviations from their true sweet sound.

_Ouch that really is sharp_

She frowned a little in concentration as she adjusted a peg over the higher pitched strings, softly strumming as she went.

Once or twice she glanced at the rest of the company through the strings. On the third time she caught Fili's eye as he looked up from his plate.

She gave a tiny wave to which he responded to with a smile of his own before quietly pointing at the harp in front of her. She gave a silent shrug and he chuckled about to open his mouth to speak to her only for Kili to call out loudly as he threw across a bread roll to his brother

"Oy Fili catch"

_Honestly why do Dwarves love playing with their food?_

Ariel shook her head fondly smirking as she turned back to tuning the harp.

Sensing her momentary distraction Elrond turned his attention back to Gandalf, his face grim.

"Thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling and a child of another world. Strange traveling companions Gandalf"

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin" the wizard did his best to smile as he gestured towards the rowdy table before them. "They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured, they've got a deep love of the arts"

But even as he spoke Nori turned to the flautist who was once more making her rounds, and complained loudly.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral"

"Did somebody die?" Oin looked about in bewilderment his hearing trumpet held tightly against his ear.

"Alright lads. There's only one thing for it" Bofur shook his head before promptly jumping up onto the table top so that he stood high above the rest.

Ariel quickly looked up and Gandalf and Elrond exchanged confused glances just as the dwarf began to sing loud and merrily over the rest of the company.

"The~re's. A~n. Inn, there's an inn. There's a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill. And there they brew a beer so brown, that the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill. The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five string fiddle; And up and down he saws his bow. Now squeaking high…now purring low, now sawing in the middle. So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: It's after three he said!"

There were loud cheers as the twelve dwarves delightedly threw their food at their new entertainer who barked loudly with laughter as he was pelted with rolls of pastries and sweet breads. Many of these food items however missed their targets and hit the walls and floor much to the discomfort of their hosts.

Ariel almost panicked when she caught sight of Elrond stiffen in his seat as Gandalf sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He quickly turned to Ariel and she was amused to see that although the wizard was trying to keep a straight face his eyes were almost pleading her for help.

"alright but you owe me old man" she grinned cheekily and he gently frowned at her.

Bilbo was doing his best to duck and avoid any flying pieces of food when he heard the first notes from the harp float into his ears, like the echo of a soft raindrop on a windowsill.

Ariel meanwhile didn't notice any of the eyes that were upon her.

For the first time since she had arrived in Middle Earth she was finally doing something she knew she was good at. Something that felt comfortable to her. It was such a relief that she simply shut her eyes and began to hum quietly to herself.

Bilbo leaned his head on his hand as he shut his eyes quietly. In comparison to the elves she didn't have such a great singing voice, but it was light and sweet enough to hold a tune well.

However the Hobbit didn't recognise the tune, or the lyrics. However he did know for sure that it was certainly not one of the elves compositions. They're songs were sweet and melodic but also sad and bittersweet for they spoke of times long gone. Times when the earth beneath their feet was young and the winds that flew about them were fresh and sweet for they had never been breathed before upon the surface of the world.

No…this song was a different. It was slow and mellow but at the same time it was joyful, as if it were looking forward to a bright future rather than a forgotten memory.

_One of the perks of youth I guess…_

He reasoned as he caught sight of the girl performing the piece. Oh what he wouldn't give to be that young again and to be able to look forwards without such a cynical eye on the world.

As he let the tune wash over him the dwarves around him fell slowly into silence as they too began to listen as the tune changed key.

Gandalf smiled to himself as he caught sight of all the stunned faces of the thirteen dwarves that sat before him.

_Well there's something you don't see every day._

* * *

In a dark forest, upon a dark hill, the ruins of a fortress loomed high above the trees.

Its shadow was long under the light of the moon, though it wasn't as dark as the ghostly shadow that lurked within its decaying walls of the top most tower.

The shade was almost the shape of a man, though it seemed more fluid than solid even as it raised a hand. It was a disgusting, dark limb, almost like a gnarled claw and just as terrifying even though the index finger was no mere than a mere stump. The figure hissed to the darkness in a speech that was just as harsh as his voice, which sounded like hard metal scraping over the surface of rough stone.

At once the orb beneath its fingers lit up from within.

The hand twitched impatiently as the bright colours swirled about, their shades mostly dark, with flashes of silver moonlight and midnight blue skies.

The shadow hissed again to the dark and the colours within the orb began to writhe faster, a sliver of green and red snaked its way into its core as an image began to form from the mass of shades.

There was a softer hiss from the shadow as a young girl's face came into view. It was soft and gentle as she played upon a harp set before her, her fingers dancing between the strings as she softly sang.

"I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. I see skies of blue, and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

Such notions of light and of hope were as revolting to the shadow as eating mud would be to a food connoisseur. So it was with great force of will that the shadow kept its hand stilled above the orb even in its disgust as the girl continued to sing.

"The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces, of people going by. I see friends shaking hands, saying, 'How do you do?' They're really saying, 'I love you'. I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. Yes, I think to myself…what a wonderful… world…"

She trailed off gently as her fingers plucked the final notes.

The shadow's hand smoothed itself over the surface of the orb, black talon like nails delicately scraping over the girl's face.

The child, she could not see it but _he _could. The power that glowed from within her, green, bright like fresh emerald coloured grass.

What he wouldn't give to obtain such energy. The powers he gained from absorbing the life-forces of other more powerful beings was indeed beneficial…

But theirs were tainted by the darkness's of their bearer's hearts and stretched by years of wandering the earth in use. Hers on the other hand was for the most part untouched and whole…almost ripe for the picking.

He only needed to wait for a little longer...wait for her to come to him. And she would come to him…For he held her heart's desire right in the palm of his black dead hand.

* * *

The moon was well on its way to rising high in the sky by the time the company of Thorin had finally finished their evening meal.

Most of them were now happy to go off to bed, their stomachs full and their minds more at ease with their new resting places. All save five of them.

Gandalf, Ariel, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin were all still wide awake as they stood in one of the many halls of Rivendell with Elrond standing before them patiently as the lattermost growled venomously much to the irritation of all present.

"Our business is no concern of Elves"

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map" Gandalf snapped gruffly.

"It is the legacy of my people." Thorin glared at the wizard angrily. "It is mine to protect as our its secrets"

Bilbo, Balin and Ariel all exchanged the same irritated look with one another, the lattermost barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes as her mentor shook his head in exasperation.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond"

Elrond, who had been watching on quietly as the dwarf prince and wizard bickered, now looked expectantly at Thorin who grit his teeth as he reached into the pocket of his outer jacket before handing it forward.

Bilbo gulped nervously as the folded up leaf of parchment was carefully opened up and examined.

"Erebor?" Elrond's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked back up at Thorin "What is your interest in this map?"

"It is purely academic" Gandalf said quickly before anyone else could open their mouths. "As you know this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text. "You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?"

Whilst it was clear that Elrond was not actually buying the wizard's lie he made no comment as he made to examine the map more closely in the light of the moon through an open window.

Finally after a moment of nervous waiting he murmured in wonder in his own smooth elvish tongue.

"Moon Runes? Of course…"

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly as the two dwarves, the hobbit and the girl beside him turned with questioning looks.

"An easy thing to miss"

"In this case it is true" Elrond muttered as he turned the page in his hands around to as to change the angle of the light. "Since moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which were written"

"Can you read them?" Thorin's breath was heavy with anticipation and his eyes were alight with hope.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Ariel blinked hard as she and Bilbo came up last out of the long dark tunnel and out onto a small shelf of rock just beneath the edge of the of Rivendell's largest cliff face. Before their eyes the great waterfall that flowed through the Valley streamed down like a giant glistening transparent curtain in the bright night.

"These runes were written by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago" Elrond said as he stepped forwards to place the map of Erebor on a slab of white crystal set at the very edge of the cliff.

"It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell" He smirked slightly much to Thorin's discomfort. "Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight"

And as the last words left the elven lord's lips a bright silver crescent moon finally peeked out from behind a couple of small clouds. Ariel watched in awe as the waterfall before them reflected and refracted the white light which danced lightly about them before the beams hit the crystal slab before them.

It began to glow brightly, illuminating the map from beneath so that in the bottom right corner faint letters could be seen slowly but surely gleaming up from what had once been blank space, till a full paragraph was formed.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks" Elrond read aloud, slowly but carefully tracing his finger over each line as he passed over it. "and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole"

"Durin's day?" Bilbo blinked in confusion.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year" Gandalf explained "when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together"

"This is ill news." Thorin murmured grimly "Summer is passing, Durin's day will soon be upon us"

"Not just soon Thorin" Ariel sighed running a hand through her hair "I mean how on earth are we going to get to that mountain in less than two months?"

"It can be done." Balin said stoutly "it's been done before, it's not impossible. Back in the days of Erebor's greatness the dwarves of the Blue Mountains used to come and pay tribute to the king. We're not as far as they are so we'll still be able to make it in time"

"Time? In time for what?" Bilbo still was looking rather confused.

"To find the entrance" Balin explained "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened"

"So this is your purpose…to enter the mountain?" Elrond's voice cut the air like a knife so sharply that they all stood stunned for a moment.

Thorin was the first to recover though it was to face a rather grim faced Elven Lord.

"What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise" Elrond murmured as the map in his hands was snatched back by the dwarf prince, just as Gandalf stepped forwards.

"What do you mean?"

But Elrond only spoke, his voice thick with warning.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth"

* * *

The howls of wargs filled the cold night air around the large raised up mound of Weathertop.

The once great watchtower fortress of the northern realm, now was tainted by the steps of the vilest of creatures, who stood looking from the highest vantage points, over the dark terrain around them.

He was tall for an orc, and built heavily, his skin paler than bone though marred by many red scars that were born with just as much pride as a birthmark. One hand curled about his side as he heard the wargs behind him begin to snuffle and snarl curiously. The other hand however stayed still. However it was no hand. It was just a stump cut off in the middle of the forearm with a crudely fashioned spike like claw appendage pierced through the flesh like a badly hammered nail in wood.

"[The Dwarves, Master…we lost them]" the snivelling raspy voice of one of his kindred spoke from behind him "[Ambushed by Elvish filth we were-]"

"[I don't want excuses]" Azog rumbled his voice like thunder as he turned round to face two much smaller orcs who both cowered as he stepped down towards them.

As the pale orc passed he stroked his hand lightly over the head of a large white warg that sat upon a stone slab, briefly placating it from its snarling state as its master spoke once more.

"[I want the head of the Dwarf King!]"

"[We were outnumbered]" the orc from before whimpered as his chieftain towered over him "[There was nothing we could do. The Dwarf scum have allied themselves with a powerful sorcerer, one who made the grass slither like snakes. I barely escaped with my life]"

"[Far better you had paid with it]" the Pale Orc hissed softly as he ran his one hand over the top of the bald head of his lackey who stared up at him in horror before gasping in pain.

The pale orc relished as he felt his prosthetic arm pierce deeply through the pathetic wimp's flesh and he gave a loud war cry. The second Orc who had chosen to stay silent watched on in terror as his fellow was roughly tossed into the centre of five wargs who pounced on the dead flesh at once, shredding the bodily tissue with barely any effort before ravenously devouring it.

Satisfied with the verdict the pale orc walked away to stand back in his vantage point at the rocks.

"[The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough. Send out word! There is a price on their heads!]"

He roared at the shadows from which several more orcs leapt out, quickly mounting their wargs, growling and leering delightedly up at their leader, before speeding down the great mound and into the darkness.

* * *

"Ariel…Ariel…"

Ariel Brook's eyes opened slowly into the darkness of the high roof above her head.

_Just a dream…_

She sighed in exasperation as she rubbed at her eyes, looking about herself in confusion.

_But that was odd…I could've sworn I heard someone calling-_

"Ariel…"

Ariel stiffened. It was a voice unlike any she had heard before. It was as if someone had taken a snakes hissing slither and turned it into words.

And yet it was strangely…familiar

"Ariel…" it whispered, almost as if in her ear, even though it was still so very distant.

"Ian?" Ariel breathed. "I-Is that you?"

"Yes Airy I am here…"

"B-but…but…you can't be" Ariel stammered feeling her eyes heat up and burn as they watered over. "Y-You're still back h-home you're-"

"No Airy" Ian's voice turned gentle almost a comforting caress "I'm here…out here on the balcony outside…"

"But how-"

"Please Ariel" Ian's voice was almost now begging, pleading "Please…come to me…"

She barely could feel her feet as they swung over the edge of her bed, her brothers voice still whispering to her through the night.

"This way…"

"I'm coming Ian" Ariel whispered, her feet moving soundlessly over the smooth stone of the floor. She wasn't quite sure whether it was the relief and joy of hearing her brothers voice again, or if it was the fear of losing it, but she seemed to feel more like a passenger of her legs and body than a driver…and for some reason…she did not mind it…no…she did not feel anything.

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing her legs had carried her to a large set of steps that stood high up in the open air.

"That's right Ariel just a few more steps" Ian's voice hissed gently in her ear as she took a step towards the edge of a small landing on the steps.

"Now stand up"

The entire staircase had low hand rails that only reached her hands as they fell limply over her sides so it wasn't difficult for her to step up onto them.

She looked down and was surprised to find that the great height at which she stood did not bother her…but like before it was not that she was comfortable with her predicament…she just didn't feel at all…at least not until Ian said.

"Now come to me"

"What?" she blinked and looked down. In her stomach she suddenly felt the drop of her gut.

She was more than four stories high off the ground and counting, her body thankfully balanced on the wide step beneath her feet, one step backwards and she'd be safe.

But as soon as she made to lean back Ian's voice hissed in her ear once more.

"Ariel …Come to me"

"…B-but Ian…I'll-I'll fall" Ariel stuttered as she tried to move her legs, to her horror she found that they were stuck in place as if invisible ropes had bound themselves about her ankles.

"Don't you want to see me?" Ian's voice snarled and she shuddered.

"Yes, yes I do but"

"Ariel"

"NO I can't" she cried out. Then suddenly she felt a burst of heat and saw to her horror a fiery red eye flashing angrily at her.

"I said COME" a deep rumbling voice roared in her head, louder than any thunderclap and storm combined.

Ariel barely had time to scream as suddenly she felt the invisible rope around her legs tug her forwards so that she keeled over the edge.

"NO!"

Ariel's body suddenly lurched backwards as a pair of strong hands, grabbed her by material of her nightgown.

She squeaked with terror as she felt the slightly shorter form of a dwarf get squished beneath her as they both fell backwards onto the steps.

"F-Fili?" Ariel blubbered as she sat up, looking down on the young dwarf who was still slightly dazed from his fall.

"I-I'm fine" he blinked once or twice to relieve himself of the stars that had begun to burst before his eyes, only to have them rekindled as he was pulled up and into a tight hold.

"Whoa!"

Ariel's arms about him were trembling violently as she buried her face into his blond head of hair.

"Easy there" he muttered gently. "Easy Ariel…I got you…I got you…"

Ariel just sat there holding onto him for dear life as she sobbed and spluttered.

"His voice…I thought…I thought-"

"Whose voice?" Fili asked sharply as he pulled away from to look her directly in the eye. "because I didn't hear one at all"

"My…my brother...Ian's…"Ariel spluttered. "But it couldn't have been…he's back home…he's almost half dead…how can he be here if he's half dead?"

She burst out into loud sobs again. Whatever words Fili had thought to say died in his throat. Instead he carefully brought his arms about her and gingerly patted her back in soothing circles, like one would give a child.

But then again, he thought to himself, in comparison to the rest of the company she was a child…technically barely mentally older than Kili…

And speaking of his brother…

There was the thundering of footsteps as Kili's voice called out in an aggravated puff.

"Seriously Fili don't leave me behind like that I almost got lost around that…that bend…"

The younger brother trailed off as he caught sight of the scene before him. He opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly there was the thundering of footsteps and soon Thorin and Bilbo were both level with the two brothers.

"Fili! Kili what happened?" Thorin barked, his face unusually pale, not that Bilbo could blame him. They'd both heard the screams from far down below and it had been enough to make the blood in the hobbits body chill like ice in an instant.

"She about to fall off" Fili explained. "Someone or something tried to push her"

"What? Pushed?" Bilbo exclaimed in shock "but we were all downstairs. Who could've pushed her?"

At this Thorin strode forwards and quickly shook Ariel by the shoulders.

"Ariel did you see anyone up here. Was there anyone here with you?"

"Thorin don't do that, she's still in shock" Bilbo tugged the dwarf's hands away from her.

The Dwarf Prince didn't look too pleased about being told what to do but even as he looked down at the girl on the floor he backed off.

Ariel was now staring ahead through streaming eyes, her entire body trembling from head to foot.

"Bilbo, Fili quickly take her back to her room and stay with her until I get back. Kili you go fetch Gandalf and tell him what happened."

"And what about you?" Kili asked clearly reluctant to leave his uncle's side. However Thorin fixed both him and his brother with a stern look.

"I'm going to scope out the area…see if I can find anything of whoever did this. If I don't return after an hour then come looking with the others. Now go all of you"

Thorin watched carefully as Kili ran off down the stairs at a sprint, slowly followed by both Bilbo and Fili who were each supporting Ariel by the sides as they gingerly helped manoeuvre her down the stairs.

Thorin's teeth gritted, as he looked about their surroundings.

Aside from their little group the staircase was practically deserted. However Thorin could not shake off the unnatural tingling on the base of his neck…almost as if someone were watching them in secret…hidden to his eyes…

Little was the Dwarf prince to know was that miles and miles away in the shadows of Dol Guldor two blazing orbs of orange lit up like two flames within a dark shadowy face...

…searing with blazing wrath.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUNN!

Ohoho! what have we here? Something wicked this way comes ;)

ok so i couldn't keep away from my fic writing for so long but i just couldn't resist not completing the chapter i had started.

Since nobody really knows what a "Certain evil villain" looks like (save for Tolkien himself and he's dead :P) i decided to go with the film version of a dark shadow, but added fiery eyes, because as you know the *ahem* "Necromancer" has a _thing_ for _fiery_ eyes *wink wink nudge nudge*

So anyways this is gonna be my last chapter before i take a 2-3 week Hiatus from writing altogether. nothing major, just gotta work on a couple of projects and then i'll be free to write as much as i want. oh yeah that will be sweet!

Meanwhile keep Reading and reviewing with any suggestions you guys might have or information you think might help with the story. (i'm fairly open minded so go nuts with data if you must)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Out the Back Door**

When Gandalf hurried into his protégé's room the first sight he saw was not a pretty one.

Ariel was sitting curled up in a ball by the headboard her pale face buried in her knees as she shivered uncontrollably. She felt as though if she were to move from her spot she'd be sick, her stomach was already performing backflips inside of her.

Poor Bilbo and Fili didn't have a clue of how to comfort her, they both just sat on the two sides of the bed's feet trying as best they could to avoid touching the multitude of vines that were spreading out from where her hands gripped the sheets hard.

The wizard turned back see Kili run up behind him in the doorway, panting heavily and his eyes wide.

"Gandalf I-I went to find Thorin…but-but I saw a shadow of someone in the trees towards the north of the stairs." The dwarf puffed. "It vanished before I could catch up with it"

"What did they look like?" Gandalf asked sharply.

"He was far away when I caught sight of him but he was definitely a man, a fully grown human man, or elf. He was tall enough to be one."

"what about the rest of his stature? Or his skin or even his hair? Anything else?" Bilbo asked.

He did not know much about "big people", as the Hobbits of the Shire called their taller neighbours in the outside world, but from what he had seen of elves they were more slender, tall and graceful than anyone of the race of man that had ever been seen.

"…His skin was dark." Kili muttered before turning to a very stiff and unnerved Gandalf. "His skin was dark and his hair was very short and just as dark."

"Ian…" came a tiny breath.

They all turned their heads to see Ariel's face look up at them all from her knees.

"You know of this man then?" Kili asked but he quickly back tracked as Ariel's gaze found him, blank and emotionless.

"…he's…he _was_ my brother"

"Was?" Bilbo frowned.

"He's…half dead now" Ariel's voice was a tiny hollow mumble. "Cursed by a witch…nothing can wake him up"

"Is that why you're here on the quest?" Fili asked quietly. "You hope to find the cure along the way?"

"Something like that" Ariel murmured her eyes going distant. Then suddenly she shook out her head. "No but it can't have been him…he couldn't be able to travel in such a condition …And if he really were Ian he wouldn't have hurt me…he would never hurt me…"

The last words were barely audible, as though she was trying to convince herself more than the rest of them.

Gandalf was now looking if possible more troubled, though when Bilbo, Kili and Fili all turned their eyes on him he quickly masked his face with an expression of gentle comfort and concern.

"Ariel lie back and rest. You've had a rough night and you still need to sleep. We will talk more about this in the morning light. Fili, Kili why don't you two bring up your packs and sleep here on the floor tonight. Just in case our new shadow friend decides to pop in for another visit. Bilbo, come you should also head off to your own bed"

Bilbo looked slightly reluctant at the prospect of leaving but he did so anyway along with the wizard who looked like he wanted to say something but at the last moment he shut his mouth and strode swiftly out of the room.

"Oh he's worried now" Kili whistled low under his breath as the footsteps of his uncle disappeared down the length of the corridor.

"Worried?" Ariel's brow furrowed.

"Mmhmm!" Fili nodded taking note of her confusion "very worried. Not that I blame him."

The young blonde dwarf turned to look at Ariel his face still a mask of his own worry.

Ariel flushed with embarrassment as he made to call out to his younger brother.

"OY Kili get up the gear."

"Sure, sure…I get the gear while you chat up the girl" Kili muttered under his breath though a tiny glint of mischievous delight twinkled in his eyes as he exchanged a glance with Fili who rolled his eyes as he turned back to Ariel.

"Don't mind him, just get some sleep. If something bothers you, you can wake us up."

"I'm sorry…for all this fuss and nonsense in the middle of the night, -I'm-I-"

"Don't apologise." Fili steamrolled over her "Someone tried to hurt you intentionally. We're just glad we got to you before something really bad happened. You're safe Ariel and that's what matters most"

Ariel looked down to the sheets beneath her as the dwarf reached out to put a clumsy but gentle hand on the back of her shoulder. With every rub she felt the lump in her throat grow though she did her best to gulp it down.

She couldn't help it. The thought of her own brother's image wandering around in the shadows of Rivendell…his voice ushering her to danger and death…it was like a horrible nightmare come to life.

"…he sounded so real…I almost believed he really was there with me. It was so stupid I should've-"

She bit her lip and shook her head just as something large and warm wrapping over her wrist. She looked down and saw that Fili had moved his hand from her shoulder to give her own hand a small squeeze.

"It's not stupid. If it had been Kili's voice calling to me I would've probably done the same thing, if not worse. Especially since mother makes me swear to look after him every time we travel"

She looked up at him, mentally cursing the warm understanding almost brotherly expression on his face for it made her already fragile wall of control crack slightly. She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to divert the topic to something more trivial.

"You travel away from home often?"

Fili blinked surprised by how casual she suddenly sounded though he was quick to answer.

"Yes though not as far as the Misty Mountains. Usually it was to find new work…but thankfully Kili and I stuck together with Uncle Thorin for most of it."

"Well that must have been fun" Ariel snorted sarcastically and Fili chuckled.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. True he's very grouchy and stern but that's just because he feels that he has to be like that. Even though there's no Erebor he still sees himself as a king that needs to look after his people. And as a leader he can't just trust everyone at first glance. But once he's accepted you he'll look after you as fiercely as a mother bear"

Ariel didn't know quite what to say, unlike Fili she had never really had such a privilege to see Thorin act so benevolently or fairly. But thankfully she was spared the trouble of speaking when Kili decided to bustle in at that moment with two large gear packs high up in his arms.

But they were not high enough to block his view of his brother and Ariel sitting on the bed hand in hand.

He grinned.

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

"NO!" Both Ariel and Fili jumped apart the former blushing a little from embarrassment as the other just glowered at his younger brother.

"Put those packs in that corner"

"Are you sure? If you want I could come back later-"

"The corner now!"

"Uh right…which corner -"

"Agh! that one now"

Despite her embarrassment Ariel could not help the small twinge of amusement as she caught sight of the finger pointed to the right hand corner of her room.

It was almost like he was trying to give a child a punishment. Only Kili was not swayed one bit, if his mischievous grin was anything to go by.

"Alright, alright" but even as he passed he gave a tiny playful wink at Ariel. "So Ariel how are you _enjoying_ my brother's company?"

"Hmm…dunno…how are you _enjoying_ your attempts to flirt with the Elf-maids?"

Kili blinked for a good moment as Ariel gave her own smug little smirk.

"M-Me fl-flirt with the _she_-elves?" he spluttered "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you winked at that one harpist, you've waggled those brows at a serving girl…oh no wait wasn't that one really an elf man?"

Ariel raised her eyebrows up at Kili whose cheeks flushed pink just as Fili burst into fits of laughter.

"Ok, ok you win that round" he grumbled under his breath. "Just don't tell Thorin"

"Trust me Kili, your secret's safe with me to the grave and beyond" Ariel's smile would have widened had it not been for the fact that she gave a wide yawn.

"We really should get to sleep" Fili muttered taking his sleeping pack from Kili who was still pouting grumpily.

Ariel waited till both dwarves both were laying down on the thick pelts and under their blankets before leaning over to the table beside her bed and gently blowing out the small candle set upon it.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight Ariel" Fili yawned as he turned over onto his side to see his brother grinning cheekily at him as he spoke in a soft sing song imitation.

"_Goodnight_ Ariel-OW!" Kili rubbed his now throbbing shin.

Fili grinned pulling his offending foot back beneath his covers.

"Sorry just stretching out brother"

Kili glowered and a few seconds later Fili was grunting as his knee got thudded into by his brother's big toe.

"Goodness I really needed to stretch too" Kili sneered.

Growling Fili shoved him lightly.

Kili reached out a hand and-

"Ahem!"

They both turned their heads to see Ariel lying down in her bed on the side facing them with her eyebrows raised warningly.

"Sorry" Fili apologised as he and Kili both sidled slightly away from one another and settled down to sleep.

As soon as their eyes were shut Ariel shook her head smiling.

_Boys…_

However as she shut her eyes to the now comfortable darkness of the room, she failed to notice a tall shadow of a man watching her through a small crack in the door.

It withdrew as the young girl shifted in her bed tugging the blankets around herself tighter.

She was certainly more at peace than when she had returned.

The clinking of metal as a sword was drawn quietly from its sheath echoed in the darkness.

The shadowy figure turned to see the shorter but still solid stature of Thorin Oakenshield stalking towards it.

"Oh no you don't" the dwarf prince growled as the shadow before him began to glide away. It didn't appear to be solid at all. Rather it was like the darkest of smoke with the faintest shape of a man.

It seemed to blow away with the wind as he chased it outside onto a terrace before up a high set of steps.

He stopped short halfway up as the dark smoke suddenly seemed to evaporate into thin air.

_What?! but how… why…_

But even as he made it up onto the first landing he saw Bilbo standing still looking out over the valley, namely towards a bridge not far off from the stairs they were both standing on. There the familiar tall forms of a grey wizard and an elven lord were walking side by side their faces grim, their words even grimmer.

"-If the Dwarves take back the mountain our defences in the east will be strengthened" Gandalf's voice was determined despite Lord Elrond's sceptical words.

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf"

"It is also dangerous to do nothing" Gandalf persisted "Oh come, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond hissed "A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear to me that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Thorin's face fell down to the ground as memories overcame any anger or wariness he'd hitherto felt that night.

Did no one think he himself knew the dangers of this quest…not just the physical danger of the dragon itself, but of the sickness that came with the treasure?

Thorin remembered clearly his grandfather king Thror's mad fits of possessive rage whenever even one piece of his hoard was touched, even by his son and grandson.

But unlike what most people thought, Thorin only wanted to take back Erebor, not for its treasure but for his people…it was their home and his birthright as the would be king.

Bilbo watched through the corner of his eye as Thorin stepped slowly back down the stairs behind him his face grim and pained.

The hobbit sighed. Something in his gut told him that this night wasn't going to end well at all.

* * *

"Ariel"

"hmm"

"Ariel wake up"

Her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes to see the blurred outline of a dark haired person as he shook her shoulder.

"Kili?" Ariel grunted as she sleepily sat up. "What happened?"

"We're leaving" came a voice from somewhere behind. Ariel turned quickly and saw to her surprise Thorin standing in the doorway with his arms folded and his face set.

"Leaving?" Ariel looked out her window. It was barely tinted grey as the dawn just about peeped in over the horizon.

"But why I thought the plan was that we were going to wait for a couple of days till Gandalf asked Lord-"

"Plans change" Thorin grunted. "Elrond will never condone this quest and Durin's day is almost upon us which is why we must leave as soon as maybe"

"_We_ must leave?" Ariel narrowed her eyes at him and the dwarf prince bristled.

"If you wish to remain then I will not stop you." but then quietly added "nor will I blame you or fault you for wanting to return home…especially after what I have said…"

Ariel stared at him in surprise. Was he, the great Thorin "douschebag" Oakenshield…trying to…to apologise to her?

"Thorin…" Ariel gulped running a hand through her hair. Thorin looked up at her expectantly.

"Can you please leave I need to get changed?"

Thorin blinked for a moment. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Well I won't be able to travel in my nightclothes now will I?"

Thorin's eyebrows rose in surprise, though it was short lived as he gave a small nod in acceptance.

"Of course. We will be on the ground floor when you finish. If you are late we'll leave without you" he added in his usual irritable gruff grumble before leaving the door.

_Thorin leaving me without an argument? Oh god what is this world coming to?_

Ariel shook her head before quickly turning to look at Kili, who had been watching the exchange in silent shock.

"You too Kili" she waggled a finger towards the door. "Or do I have to slap you too?"

She had meant the comment to be playful however she was surprised to see the young dwarf flush a little before scarpering off after his uncle, shutting the door tight behind him.

Quickly as she could in the dim light she found her travelling clothes which had been mended expertly by the elves.

Her dress that had been torn and dirtied was now as neat and as green as the day it had first been given to her as had her dark green cloak, corset and arm braces. However there were a couple of small differences. For one thing, the boots were a completely new pair, slender, light weight and well fitted, though still comfortable. In fact they were just like the boots she'd seen the sentinels of Rivendell wear as was the new sword which was sheathed in a dark green scabbard on a strong brown leather belt. Ariel marvelled for a moment at the details in bronze of the hilt and guard which had been shaped to resemble a great leafless tree branching outwards with the blade sticking out the top like a silver thorn.

_It's almost dawn_

Ariel bit her lip as she secured her sword once more on her hip before adjusting the hood of her cloak over her head before picking up her staff.

She really was becoming used to having the stick around in her hand. Sometimes she wondered at how natural it felt to wield it. Almost as if her hand had been made to hold it like that.

When she came down she found the company all packed and waiting for her silent but fidgeting. Even Bilbo was tapping his large fuzzy hobbit foot softly against the ground; a tick which Ariel noticed seemed to almost always happen when he was extremely anxious and unsure.

She was just about to ask him about what was wrong when Balin suddenly stepped forwards to greet her.

"Good morning lass. How are you feeling?"

"Oh…" Ariel gulped. "I'm fine. How are all of you?"

"Oh good now that we've all been properly fed and rested." Bofur spoke up with a small grin "Bombur's put on the weight he'd lost"

Bombur gave her a tiny wave and a smile, which Ariel returned doing her best to not look too suspicious. She had a sneaking suspicion that Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo had not told any of the company about her attack last night. Indeed her suspicions were confirmed when she caught Thorin's eye as he stood at the front of the company. He gave her a tiny shake of the head before gruffly barking towards the rest of his company.

"Right are we ready to leave now?"

After a many small excitable chorus of "yes" and "of course" they all snuck out in pairs or in threes out the doors of their buildings.

Ariel did her best to stay at the back of the pack, trying to pair herself off with Bombur who was usually pretty emotionally oblivious to others save when they were hungry. However when she made to try and walk out behind the dwarf, she felt two pairs of hands grab at her arms and steer her up.

It was both Fili and Kili and their faces were grim as they hissed.

"Thorin has told us to stick close to you," Fili answered her before she could even open her mouth.

"Ordered more like" Kili muttered "both of us and Bilbo if we're not around"

"And Dwalin and Balin" Fili added "Thorin told them but not anyone else"

"Thank goodness" Ariel sighed. At least the two older dwarves knew how to keep a level head when it came to dangerous situations.

She bit her lip as she suddenly registered Thorin's name in Fili's sentence.

"Did Thorin find anything last night when he went looking?"

"We think he might've but we don't know" Kili shrugged though he looked worried as he glanced up towards the head of the company where Thorin was counting off their party as they snuck out across a courtyard.

Ariel ducked her head slightly as she and the two young dwarves made to dash across the empty clearing.

As they darted over, her mind was filled suddenly with the giggles and soft snickering's of mischievous children, a small splash of water accompanied by a loud angry and yet amusing growl.

Ariel smiled widely.

"What is it?" Fili asked curiously as they made their way behind Bifur and Bofur to hide under a set of stairs.

"It's just…just" Ariel snorted into her hand "I've not snuck around like this since I was a kid. The last time I had to was when we were pranking Kirovski at school."

"Kirov-what?" Kili quirked a confused brow at her.

"He was my school bully" Ariel explained her smile widening as the memory played over much clearer over her minds eye "And he was the most horrid boy you'd ever meet. Used to stick gum in my hair and then tug on it while he called me names like Air-head"

"What did you do to him?" Kili snorted in amusement as they crept around a statue of an elvish sentinel.

"Who said I did anything to him" Ariel mock pouted in innocence only for Fili to raise a brow at her. "Ok, ok my friends and I may have…_accidently_ poured a bucket of paint over his head."

"Accidently?" Fili snorted as Kili began to snigger under his breath.

"Oh yes" Ariel giggled. "We had an art class and the teacher told us to clean out the last bit of pink paint from the paint tins by pouring it out the window. Of course she didn't specify _which_ window we had to pour out of"

Both dwarfs both doubled over with laughter as they stopped just under a tree. They were back at the courtyard before the bridge from which they'd first entered Rivendell all those days ago.

Thorin looked back and rolled his eyes as he saw both his nephews and Ariel giggling like naughty children about to pull a prank.

"Will the three of you hurry up" he snapped quietly as the three of them still giggling ran towards the bridge.

"Whoa, careful" Kili grabbed Ariel's wrist as she teetered a little on the narrow stretch of stone.

Ariel gulped as she looked down. The light of dawn was barely peeping over the horizon now and the ground beneath her was still very much dark, so much so that it was difficult for her to see the bridge or the large drop beneath it to the roaring rapids far below.

She was grateful the two brothers held onto her hands as they walked across, guiding her nimbly but safely to the other side. Dwarves whilst not as sharp as elves had keener eyes for the dark than her normal human ones.

Once she felt the tough earth under her feet she sighed suddenly feeling a rush of energy as the grass beneath her glowed slightly.

Both Fili and Kili jumped in alarm but a second later, Ariel opened her eyes with a huge sigh.

"Wow… that was nice" she exhaled with a long puff and as she spoke both dwarves thought they saw her eyes flash green for a moment before returning back to their normal light chestnut shade.

"Uh…is everything ok with you three?" Bilbo's voice wafted as he stood some way away from them.

"Oh yes we're fine Bilbo" Ariel smiled.

Bilbo smiled back though he was unsure. He had been with Bofur in the pair before the three youngest members had crossed and was waiting for Bombur and his partner to get up the large rocky stairs that climbed high to the top of the valley so that he could follow.

When he saw Ariel's eyes turn green he had stood rooted to the spot. During that moment it seemed as if she were another person, no another being altogether. She had looked for a moment like a tree had been carved into the shape of a person and was breathing after long years of sleep.

But Ariel was not a living tree. She was a living person.

_I'm seeing things because I'm sleep deprived_

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild. Balin you know these paths lead on. Master Baggins I suggest you keep up"

"what?" Bilbo blinked suddenly realising that he had stopped in his tracks and was looking blankly back at the valley of Rivendell as it was veiled in the light of the rising sun.

He quickly turned to see Thorin standing still as the rest of the company moved past him, counting them off and seeing to the stragglers. When Bilbo made to step towards him he spared the hobbit a tiny irritable roll of the eyes before trudging off to follow Nori.

The Hobbit rubbed his eyes as he made to follow Bifur's trail as the rough dwarf stepped before him grumbling softly in his native tongue.

Bilbo still couldn't believe they were going to sneak out of Rivendell without Gandalf to guide them. It felt so wrong, like they were thieves sneaking out of the back door.

He just hoped the Wizard wouldn't be long in catching up with them.

* * *

A woman with flowing hair of a glistening gold and eyes that were as blue and as the clear waters of untouched, untainted streams looked over the sunrise as it bathed the Valley of Imladris in the morning light.

But her mind was not on the dawn…her gaze instead was set upon the great wall of the valley, upon the side of which a tiny green light glimmered in and out of focus as it wove behind boulders and vegetation that grew on the rocky cliff face.

The lady frowned softly as she focused her mind upon the glow.

She had not felt quite a power like this for a very long time. It was the kind of energy one would feel from a tree, strong and yet subtle, fresh and yet aged by the world.

She turned her head towards the flat round courtyard she was standing before to see two elderly men both in long robes, one in grey the other in white, arguing in soft voices, whilst a tall dark and grim elf lord was conversing in rapid elvish with a servant of his house before quickly following them down a set of stairs.

Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood of Lothlorien eyed the grey clad old man as he tried to speak calmly to his fellow.

"Saruman, I understand that we do not want to believe the enemy has returned but surely these incidents are not coincidental"

"Incidents?" Saruman the white narrowed his dark eyes upon Gandalf with obvious impatience "Gandalf we all know that the humans are wary about magic in any form. They see a small shadow move of its own accord and they believe it to be witchcraft when in fact it is merely a light trick. And as for Orcs and Trolls, they are foul creatures that will move at will and have no care for the borders they cross."

"Saruman these were no ordinary Orcs we met on our road!" Gandalf hissed "these were an organised company, a scouting party, not mere hunters looking for food-"

"Enough old Friend" Saruman sighed heavily "I am weary. We have talked long into the night and even the wise need their rest"

And with that the old Istari walked away leaving behind his frustrated colleague.

"Wise need their rest. Hmph" Gandalf huffed as the hem of Saruman's white robes whipped out of sight down the stairs "More like he cannot handle the truth"

"You are worried"

Gandalf looked up at Galadriel who was assessing him, not with shrewd eyes but with concerned ones.

"yes I am" he murmured as he made to walk up to her vantage point. When he was level with her she spoke once more, this time more quietly.

"Because of the power the child has within"

"She did not ask to be sent here in the first place" Gandalf looked at the cliff wall where he knew the company of Thorin had passed over.

"No she didn't" Galadriel nodded in agreement. "but perhaps that is for the best. I have always found that those who are best suited to power are those who do not seek it. However those kinds of people are few and far between and great power always does attract those of great greed"

At this the grey wizard looked up at the tall fair elven lady before him. However her gaze was not hard nor disappointed. It was merely concerned.

"You will follow them"

"yes" Gandalf nodded.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight, it will not show itself. Not yet. But every day it grows in strength and seeks for new power. You must be careful"

At this Gandalf's face paled but even as he made to stride away Galadriel called after him.

"Mithrandir. Why the Halfling?"

Gandalf turned around his eyes softening with thought.

"I do not know" he admitted quietly "Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold people in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk. Simple acts of kindness and of love…"

And now the old wizard smiled to himself sadly.

"Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid…and he gives me courage"

Galadriel's face softened as she silently glided towards him and took his aged hands in her own fair ones.

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir." She spoke softly. "You are not alone. [If you should ever need my help, I will come]"

* * *

Yay chapter 10 is up.

the company of Thorin finally are on the move once more. (took them long enough)

Hope you enjoyed


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Living on the Edge**

Ariel Brooks had been to a fair number of loud concerts in her life but nothing could have prepared her ears for the claps of thunder as rain pelted down from on high over the slopes of the Misty Mountains.

She shivered as she tried her best to sidle carefully along the edge of a thin path of stone, keeping her hand flat to the rocky wall beside her as her anchor against the slippery ground.

_KABOOM!_

Lightning crashed on a mountain across from them, its light so bright the night was as bright as day for a split moment.

"This is getting ridiculous" she mumbled before bellowing out at the top of her lungs to be heard over the howling wind to the front of the line "Thorin this rain is not gonna stop any time soon! We can't keep going on like this!"

"We don't stop until nightfall" Thorin roared back at her with his usual eye roll.

"The sky is so dark already! How will we even know if it's night or not?!" Kili grumbled beside Fili as they followed right behind Ariel who flinched as five seconds later the thunder rolled in again, growling like the giant rumbles of a beast in the dark clouds.

"Agh!"

"Bilbo!" she squeaked in terror as the poor hobbit before her slipped on a smooth and wet rock, almost toppling over the edge of the cliff. Thankfully however he was caught and pulled back by Dwalin and Bofur and Oin, though they too almost slipped off in the process.

"THORIN!" Dwalin shouted "The lass is right, it's too dangerous for any of us to walk any further. We need to find shelter!"

Thorin looked back ready to retort as usual to the discontent with is plans however upon seeing the desperate and hangdog expressions on the faces of his soaked company he nodded.

There were immense groans of relief…though it was not to last for long.

"LOOK OUT" Dwalin yelled as suddenly out of nowhere a giant slab of the mountain across from them was torn out of the hard rock and tossed in their direction by a gigantic stone hand.

Within moments the great rock had splintered and was falling in massive pieces, the smallest of which were roughly about the size of a horse each!

Ariel's scream mingled with that of the others as they all cowered under the shelter of the wall of the cliff face.

"This is no thunderstorm" Balin cried out pointing out into the distance "It's a thunder battle LOOK!"

And even as he spoke a great figure rose up from the side of one of the mountains. Ariel gaped open mouthed in both awe and fear as it rose to tower high into the air. It was so humongous that it was almost as great as the mountain itself.

"Well bless me" Bofur gasped "The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!

With a bellow that shook the earth beneath their feet the great Stone Giant grabbed another great chunk out of the side of a mountain in the range and threw it hard over their heads.

Ariel turned quickly as the shadow of the projectile passed over them only to see another great giant spin as its jaw was clocked hard, bits of rock flying off as it splintered upon impact.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin was yelling and Ariel wasted no time in grabbing hold of Bilbo's hand and tugging him back to stand as close as he could to the rocky wall as it began to crumble away.

There was a loud gasp from beside her Ariel looked up to see Kili's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked down at her feet.

"Kili-" but even as she looked down she felt her heart sink like a stone. There right in-between her legs was a great crack in the stone.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god" she bleated her breath heaving with panic as with every millisecond passing the crack in the rock widened.

"Here take my hand!" Kili reached out to grab her but soon she was teetering on the edge, her arms too far away from him to reach. She stumbled as the earth shuddered and suddenly felt her feet hit air.

"GOTCHA!"

Ariel felt an arm grab her by the scruff of her cloak and tug her back onto the rock behind just before the place where she had once stood fell away.

She held on tight as Fili braced her hard with his full arm against the cliff wall as the entire shelf began to move.

Ariel looked up and almost wet herself at the sight that greeted her. A stone giant, as great as the two that they had just seen was creakily getting to his feet, as if he were an old boxer being tagged into another fight in the ring…and all fourteen of them were standing right on his knees.

She shut her eyes and prayed for her life as the Stone Giants began another bout, the knees jerking about as the titanic creatures crashed into each other like angry bulls.

Ariel heard Fili yell out to her but didn't hear the words as she felt them begin to fall forwards.

_This is it…_

She whimpered to herself, feeling tears spring over her eyes

_I'm going to die, there's no way I can survive this._

She gripped the dwarf's arm for dear life as she heard a great loud roar of someone from far off as they crashed into the mountainside.

Then suddenly everything was pitch black and silent.

* * *

"NOOO!" Thorin bellowed in horror as he saw the great stone giant's knee crash headlong into the cliff.

His nephew was one of those few that had just crashed and if he even so much as let a scratch of harm come to them-

His heart hammering he dashed forwards not caring for the wet or his other friends behind him.

_No let them be alright! Let them be alright!_

He rounded a corner and sighed with relief as he caught sight of six dwarves all grunting and groaning in pain.

However when Bofur came up to check the bodies he began to panic.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

And then another horrified yell this time from Kili as he helped his brother up.

"Where's Ariel?"

Thorin quickly whipped his head around and to his dismay found that both his nephew and his comrade were both right. Neither the hobbit nor the girl were anywhere on the shelf.

The dwarf prince felt his heart sink like stones in deep water as he heard the small desperate cries from somewhere below.

"Mahal help us!" Ori cried out as he looked down at his feet. There was Bilbo his eyes wide with terror as he gripped onto the edge of the cliff.

But even as the dwarf darted down to grab his hand, the hobbit slipped with a cry.

Thorin dashed over quickly assessing the cliff wall, even in his panic. There was a small but sturdy rock that jutted out just at Bilbo's level.

Without so much as a second thought the dwarf prince hopped down onto the small rock and grabbed Bilbo by the scruff of his jacket, up into the dwarves arms.

"Phew! I thought we nearly lost our burglar" Dwalin puffed.

"He's been lost ever since he left home" Thorin growled irritably as he saw the hobbits furry feet finally gain enough grip above him. "He should never have come"

"No-wait THORIN!" Bilbo yelled as he was brought back up to stand. "Ariel's still down there she's-….oh no…"

Bilbo felt a lump form in his throat and clapped a hand over his mouth.

There were several gasps and whispers from above.

Thorin's eyes widened as he looked down…

There down far below but still visible to their eyes a girl with dark red hair and covered in green, was lying on a flat shelf of rock. Her eyes were shut and her face was pale and bedraggled as the rain kept pelting down upon her, swamping her body in muddy mossy slime.

"… Lass…" Balin shut his eyes just as Ori began to splutter and blubber beside him.

Even from the height at which they stood above her they could tell she was not moving one inch.

Thorin's eyes darted around trying to see if he could find a foot hold to climb down on, but even as he did his head knew it was no use. No one, not even a dwarf could've survived a fall that high. It would take a miracle for Ariel to even be grasping at the brink of death now.

There were several loud shouts and the grinding of boots on stone and Thorin looked up to see Kili struggling against the hands of the other members of the company, who were trying to pull him away from the edge.

"Get off! Let go!" The young dwarf roared angrily.

"Kili get back up!" Thorin growled, unable to restrain the tremble in it.

Kili looked up at his uncle his face determined even through the tears streaming from his eyes.

"We can't just leave her down there! What if she's-"

"Kili there isn't a way down. It's too high! There's no way she could've survived" Thorin winced as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry"

* * *

The camp they made in the cave was one of silence that night. No one dared speak to anyone save in passing trivial matters and even then they were granted disapproving looks, especially from Fili and Kili who were currently sleeping side by side on their own in a corner as far away from Thorin as they could.

Thorin kept his eyes on his two nephews as he lay on his side, guilt overriding much of his mind. It had been a hard blow for them to be told that they could not fetch her body from that ledge till the rain and storm outside had cleared.

Out of the two of them Fili was in the worst state. He had actually been holding onto Ariel when she had fallen and seemed to think it he was responsible for her death, despite Kili's attempts to persuade him otherwise.

Whether it was because of their ages being so close or their carefree personalities, out of all the company the two young brothers had been the closest and fondest of Ariel, almost like she were another younger sibling.

_And now she's our first casualty…_

Thorin's usually stoic jaw clenched as he stared hard at the stone floor he was laying on.

_"Go back home to your mother's lap"_

He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he had said such things.

No matter how much the girl had grated on his nerves with her free spirit and sharp tongue he'd never once wished for true harm to come to her.

His guts now not only had dropped in his body, but had vanished completely as he remembered the sight of the lifeless youthful face below. Her eyes had been shut, but he could still see the remnants of fear and pain imprinted into the features.

He dared not imagine what she must have been feeling on the inside when she'd fallen. Alone, far away from home amongst strangers. It was a death nobody deserved.

"Forgive me Ariel Brooks"

* * *

Far below on the dark shelf of rock a girl with dark red hair stirred.

"Ow…" Ariel grunted feeling her neck twinge as she turned her head to look to the side.

"Guys…what happened? Guys?"

But there was no one around her.

She sat up trying to ignore the sinking feeling of dread as she called out softly.

"Bilbo? Balin? Dwalin? Bofur? Fili? Kili? Bombur? Oin? Gloin? Nori? Dori? Ori? Bifur?...THORIN?!"

She yelled the last name with much anger and frustration as she kicked hard at the stone wall, stubbing her toe in the process.

She hopped around on her foot cursing softly with the most foulest of curse words that would have made her mother and father faint with shock before striking the stone again.

"Thorin you goddamn ass-! You mother -ing moron son of a -! Where the bloody f-ing hell are all of you?!"

But even as she roared a flash of lightning sounded on the mountain peak above her and the rain only pelted down harder.

_Great it's still raining…and I'm all cold, wet and alone here…on this shelf…there's no way up and no way down…_

She shivered as the cold droplets from above pelted down upon her already soaked body and head just as she felt something warm dribble down her cheek. She reached up timidly and felt the cut from where her cheek had scraped against the rock beside her.

_It'll probably get infected…_

She snivelled quietly to herself as she made to crouch down in a huddle on the ground. However for all the good it did she might as well have just continued to lie down and let herself get washed away.

_CRACK!_

Ariel's head jerked up quickly to look at the wall. What had once appeared to have been solid stone now had a great big crack running down the centre of it.

_What on-_

_CRACK!_

Ariel fell backwards onto her behind just as a large slab of stone to the right of the crack began to grind itself forwards to reveal a dark gaping chasm of a cave.

It's walls were round and high, carved out of the stone of the mountain itself, with wooden beams to support it. Each of these beams were dead and lifeless as the stone and were held together by ropes and horribly dark and dirty iron chains.

However none of that seemed to matter to her now, not when from the darkness several shorter creatures with long arms, snubbed faces and grimy disgusting skin were crawling towards her like a swarm of giant mutated cockroaches.

Ariel screamed.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins jumped up from his sleep, his eyes wide and his brow drenched with sweat.

_What was that?_

He looked around wildly. All about him were dwarves sleeping and snoring on the ground. Outside rain pelted down like a snare drum on a continuous roll whilst thunder and lightning flashed outside.

And yet in spite of all that racket the hobbit was sure he'd heard a scream of a girl.

_No…_

He shook his head sadly to himself

_She couldn't have survived…and neither would I have if I had fallen._

And at this Bilbo began to wonder. What if it had been him that had taken Ariel's place?

Would the dwarves grieve for his loss? Or would he have just been left to decompose on a flat lump of rock, without the dignity of a grave or a proper send off. Just a nameless corpse or skeleton on the side of a mountain.

Thorin's words from before echoed through his mind.

_"He has no place amongst us"_

Was that it then? Was Bilbo Baggins just dragged away from his hobbit hole for nothing?

Without further ado Bilbo picked himself up off the ground and began to strap on his gear again.

That was it! Thorin Oakensheild had just let a young girl had just die and had left her body down there to rot. If this was how it was going to be then he wanted no part in it.

Picking up his walking stick and holding it high in his hands he treaded carefully over the legs of the sleeping dwarves almost accidently tripping over Oin's feet as the dwarf suddenly decided to turn over onto his side.

Bilbo paused as some of the dwarves stirred for a moment, before dropping back into their loud snores.

He sighed silently under his breath before quietly creeping towards the cave entrance.

However just before he could step out there was a soft frantic hiss.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

It was Bofur and he was sitting up in his corner from where he had been sitting up on the first watch.

"Back to Rivendell" Bilbo clipped but as soon as the words were out of his mouth the dwarf was scrambling over to him.

"No, no you can't turn back now eh? You're part of the company, you're one of us."

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo shrugged. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door"

"You're upset and you're homesick" Bofur said sympathetically "I understand-"

"No you don't." Bilbo hissed "You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves, you're used to this life to living on the road, never settling in one place not belonging anywhere! If you really did understand then there wouldn't be a girl lying dead over the edge of a cliff!"

Bofur's once kind and sympathetic face now paled and fell like a stone.

Bilbo repeated over what he'd just said in his mind and quickly backtracked.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I didn't-I didn't-"

"No…" Bofur mumbled quietly looking back at the rest of the sleeping company "You're right, we don't belong anywhere"

He turned back to the hobbit with a small sad smile.

"And I wish you all the luck in the world Bilbo, I really do"

He patted Bilbo on the arm and Bilbo smiled gratefully at him before beginning to turn around.

Bofur frowned as he caught sight of something glimmering on Bilbo's belt.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" Bilbo quickly looked down to where the dwarf was looking and blinked.

His sword, the small blade Gandalf had picked up from the troll hoard was glowing a bright blue. He could almost remember the words the wizard had told him when he had been given the weapon.

"_The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs are about"_

His face drained of colour.

_Oh no…_

There was the rustling of material as Thorin leaned up from his spot on the ground. Contrary to what the Hobbit had first thought, he had not fallen asleep. He'd been wide awake ever since Bilbo had tried to sneak out and had been watching the exchange between him and Bofur with quiet disappointment.

He should have known that the hobbit would not stay with them now that his only real friend in the company was gone.

But now he was alert as he saw Bilbo pull out the blade on his hip just as the ground beneath them shuddered ominously.

Thorin quickly looked about and saw to his horror that there was a crack in the floor winding its way inbetween all the sleeping bodies of the others.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he barked kicking out to whoever he could reach.

The rest of the company, who had only just managed to get to sleep within the past hour suddenly jerked awake and looked around in confusion… just in time for the floor to suddenly drop beneath them and plunge them all into total darkness.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUUNN!

Down they go! muwahahahaha!

keep reading and reviewing to find out more.

Till next time my lovely's ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Down, Down, Down in Goblin Town**

Ariel Brooks screamed and screeched as she struggled against the many filthy long arms of the goblins about her.

She could only guess they were goblins because in spite of her terror her mind was working on the double to remember the passages in _The_ _Hobbit_ book where Thorin and the company got captured by the Great-

_OH MY GOD! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!_

She squeaked with terror as a goblin reached out to grab her by the roots of her hair and tug her forwards. Its swarm of fellows followed, each one of them doing their best to snatch a piece of their terrified victim's clothes, ripping the material with their claw like nails.

Ariel almost gagged from the smell of decay and filth that blew off the foul creatures like radiation from a nuclear power leak. It was so pungent that she was almost throwing up over herself as she was dragged further and further into the darkness.

The paths about her were only made of wood and rope or stone, if they were close enough to the wall. However they seemed sturdy enough to hold the weight of all the disgusting inhabitants they served.

But Ariel was not concerned about whether she would fall. Something, probably one of the goblins, had just yanked her staff and her sword away from her body. Horrified she did her best to scramble back for it only for a row of sharp small teeth to dig itself in her shoulder in punishment.

She howled in pain, much to the amusement of the goblins who all cackled wickedly as she screeched.

"AHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE?!"

Normally Ariel would've scoffed at such typical damsel in distress lines, however now that the time came for her to be in trouble she found that nothing else was willing to spew from her mouth. She had no weapons to fight with, and she didn't know any martial arts whatsoever so hand to hand combat was out of the question.

She wasn't strong like a dwarf, nor fast like an elf, nor small or as sneaky as a hobbit. She was just a single human girl with only her voice at her disposal.

A voice that just about fell away into a horrified silence as she was brought into a wide space deep within the heart of the mountain.

This entire area was bigger than five football stadiums combined, so big in fact that the goblin city itself could fit snugly in with room to spare. Flaming torches lined all the walkways and walls providing a bright but still horribly harsh orange red glow about the caverns that cast dark stark shadows.

Ariel could feel her eyes streaming over in tears of fright as she was brought over a rickety wooden bridge and onto a platform raised high in the centre of the Goblin city. There seated in all his morbidly disgusting glory sat a goblin of enormous size -no wait- enormous was merely a euphemism.

_Oh god he's even bigger than Jabba the Hut_

Ariel gulped down the bile threatening to rise up in her throat as she looked upon the Great Goblin for the first time.

He was towering over her at more than nine feet at least and was giant, obese, bloated with lots of warts, lumps, and scars riddled over the fatty hips that were thankfully covered by a torn and bedraggled loin cloth. In his hands, which alone were the size of large dustbins, he carried a large staff decorated with the skull of what seemed to be a ram, adorned with shrunken heads. But what got to Ariel most was his chin or rather the big drooping almost tumorous growth that was hanging off the bottom of the large piggy face like the misshapen blown up waddle of a turkey.

Ariel barely had time to take in all of the horrendous visage before she was promptly thrown before the Great Goblin's feet with a harsh shove. When she squeaked upon impact with the floor there was a horrific din as all the goblins about her began to cackle once more.

"Well, well, well" The Great Goblin King chortled maliciously as he looked down from his large wooden throne to the girl at his feet.

"What have we got here boys?"

"A treat for your malevolence" a smaller goblin servant hissed bowing low to his leader. "found her kicking down one of our small escape doors"

"One of our escape doors hmm?" The Great Goblin turned an imperious eye on Ariel as he tilted the end of his bone staff so that it hit the underside of her chin. Without even a twitch of his fingers, Ariel felt the rod push up her head, so that her face could be examined in the light of the fiery torches.

"tut-tut." He shook his head disappointedly as he looked over her small waist and chest "scrawny. Not enough meat for eating. But she does have a he-ehe- a pretty face…" he leered down at the girl before him nefariously "don't worry my pet I'll find a use for you sooner or later. Who knows you might be good entertainment. Clap her in chains and have her sit here by my side"

"NO Wait stop-AH!" Ariel screeched as she was pounced upon by a goblin from behind who roughly forced her to lean forwards on her hands and knees as another goblin hurried forwards. In its arms were a pair of rusted but strong Iron shackles which were both attached to her hands, joining them so that they could only move a foot apart at most. Around her neck too another metal shackle was placed this time with a long chain that flowed over to wrap around the fat arm of the Great Goblin.

_Like a dog to a leash_

Ariel winced as she was shoved to the side of the throne to sit and shiver in the shadows.

"Hmm…how do I look now?" the Great Goblin sneered to his followers as he lounged about on his throne, a long gigantic gorilla like arm reaching down to savagely rub the top of Ariel's head.

Without thinking she automatically jerked her head around and spat savagely onto the ham hands that reached out towards her.

The goblins about them all broke out into fits of horrible laughter once more, even the Great Goblin was amused.

"HA! So you like to play huh?" he barked with glee as he returned the favour and spat down upon her.

Ariel shut her eyes, barely feeling the tears stream down her face as something mucous like and slimy soared over her head, flecks of it hitting her scalp.

Her companions all thought she was dead and now she might soon be dead after this monster was done playing with her and spitting on her like she was filth beneath his dirty feet.

"Aww did I hurt the poor little pet's feelings?" the Great Goblin mockingly cooed as Ariel cringed away from his touch.

"So…_Sorry_" He flicked out the rope and chains and she yelped in pain as the hard metal flicked harshly against her back like a sharp whip.

_Mum! Dad! Ian! SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE!_

She whimpered as the Great Goblin struck at her with his makeshift whip once more, this time slashing her over her arm and shoulder and a little bit on her cheek. Ariel felt another cut searing as blood oozed over her cheek, staining it red.

The Goblins about her eyed the red liquid that came trickling down. They were hungry for meat, and such a fresh delicacy were maidens that even a tiny droplet of their blood was enough to send them into a frenzy. However they dared not take their king's prey.

Ariel shut her eyes tight as she heard the hungry murmurings of the Great Goblin behind her as he sniffed the air.

"Ohhh…that smells good…" he tugged on her chains hard and instead of whipping her, he instead dragged her over to the foot of his chair before hoisting her up by the chains to dangle before his face.

He licked his lips with a disgusting red tongue as he eyed the bleeding cuts on her face, her shoulders and upper back, her long dark reddish brown tousled hair, the terrified light chestnut eyes before darting down to her legs as she kicked out in a struggle. During her wriggling a long rip in the right of her skirts, courtesy of his manhandling subjects, began to unravel further till it stopped mid thigh, exposing a fair amount of healthy light brown skin.

"Hmm you do look appetising" he growled.

"Sire! SIRE!" a small goblin quickly darted onto the platform from a bridge from the opposite side of the cavern. "Sire we've got more _visitors_"

"Visitors?" the Great Goblin dropped his prize promptly to the floor. "Well what are you waiting for? Turn up the music. _Show them in._ and then afterwards I can enjoy my snack" he hissed glancing down to the ground.

Ariel scrambled away from the Great Goblin's line of sight to hide hunched over in the shadows of his throne. He had many old sharp bones lying about the floor of the great chair. If only she could just figure out a way to pick at the locks on her shackles-

She was distracted from her task by the goblin citizens sudden roars of delight as a whole platoon of the foul vermin came swarming in from where the messenger had just come.

As they came closer she was able to catch snippets of loud shouts that certainly didn't sound like any goblins she'd heard thus far.

"Unhand me!"

"Let go-"

"You filthy little bas-"

_Those voices…they sound just like-_

"GUYS!" she screeched from her spot as she caught sight of poor Bifur and Ori bringing up the lead as they were dragged onto the platform before the Great Goblin King.

Next she saw Thorin, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Gloin and Oin…but no matter how hard she looked there was no sign of Bilbo…

Her gut dropped as she looked over the group who in turn were staring at her with shock as if she were a ghost.

Thorin's face indeed was the most pale of the lot as he caught sight of the bedraggled girl he'd once thought dead. When he caught sight of the chain binding her to the Great Goblin his entire face tensed into one of wrath.

Ariel couldn't help but shiver and turn her face away in shame. No matter how angry she got at him, it still didn't stop the fact that he might have been right about her abilities, or rather lack of abilities, as a warrior after all.

However she didn't have any time to wallow in her own self-pity for the Goblin King was gearing up to sing as disconcerting and cacophonic but unmistakably musical notes began to play from somewhere far above.

_Clap snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

And with that "squeak" the Great Goblin hopped to his feet and the floorboards beneath him squeaked in protest to his massive weight.

_Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

And with every "Down, down, down" all the Goblins about the entire city made to roar out in unco-ordinated harmony causing a clash so vile upon their ears that many of the dwarves cringed and stuffed their fingers in their ears.

_With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack_

He snapped the chains once more upon Ariel's hunching back. She managed to roll out of the way just in time however her fortune was only temporary as the chain around her neck was tugged to its fullest extent.

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

Ariel bleated as her body was suddenly tugged back in front of the Great Goblin who was still singing loudly.

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs_

And as he hit the high note of that bar, the Great Goblin struck a smaller goblin on the end of his bone staff and flung it carelessly over the edge, its dark blood staining and splattering over the wooden floorboards beneath.

_Clash, crash, crush and smish  
Bang, break, shiver and shake  
You can yammer and yelp  
But there aint no help_

The Company of Thorin all cried out in horror as the girl yelped and shrieked as the chains whipped down on her once again, this time hitting their mark right across her back in long diagonal swipes in time to the words of the next line in the song.

_Pound_

CRACK!

_ pound, _

CRACK_!_

_far underground_

CRACK!

_Down, down, down in Goblin To-own!_

The company had to duck as the Great Goblin did a turn, wheeling his massive arms around him like a windmill for a good minute before stomping down on his great finish, onto which he added another even louder crack of the chains.

Ariel shrieked so loudly and so shrilly that Ori almost fainted then and there on the spot much to the delight of the goblins about them.

"Catchy isn't it?" The Great Goblin sighed contentedly as he bowed to his audience as all of his minions cheered him on. "One of my own compositions"

The company's eyes however were focused on the floor. There Ariel was sobbing in a small ball on her side, wishing she could just vanish and go back home right then and there within a heartbeat.

The Great Goblin spared her a small snort before nudging his foot out to roll her onto her back so they could all see her pale, sweaty, grimy, blood and tear stained face.

"Oh yes this is my brand new pet. You like her? I do. Pretty little thing isn't she. Squawks like a little baby bird ehehe!"

There was the scuffling of material as Dwalin lunged forwards against the push of his comrades who were standing in front of him, doing their best to keep the snarling dwarf out of trouble.

"You abomination! You filthy despicable-"

"Abominations, mutations, deviations." The Great Goblin shrugged nonchalantly over the top of the dwarf "That's all you're going to find down here"

Ariel flinched as the sounds of metal hitting wood announced the disposal of weapons at the great Goblin's feet.

"Now, who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom." He snarled "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves your malevolence" a goblin bowed respectfully from the sides.

"Dwarves?"

"we found them on the Front Porch"

"Well don't just stand there. Search them" the Great Goblin commanded but even as he pointed his finger, he yanked Ariel forwards by the neck sending her sprawling face first into the ground.

But the company did not have time to come to her aid for at that moment the goblins swarmed them, stripping them of whatever gear and pack they carried.

Eventually one of the vile creatures got hold of Nori's rucksack which it tipped over to reveal a whole mass of delicately crafted candlesticks, cutlery and various other household items.

"It is my belief your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves" another small goblin held out a golden candlestick for his king to see.

"Made in Rivendell" the Great Goblin scoffed "Ah Second age couldn't give it away. What are you doing in these parts?"

"Uh don't worry lads. I'll handle this" Oin stepped forwards before Thorin could open his mouth.

"No tricks. I want the truth, warts and all" the Great Goblin sneered.

Ariel rolled over and looked up from her spot on the floor, hope brimming in her light eye as Oin said.

"You're going to have to speak up. Yer boys flattened my trumpet" and he held up his battered and now flattened remains of an ear trumpet.

The Great Goblin rolled his eyes.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"

"If it's more information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to" Bofur but in quickly before the temper of the vile king could rise up.

After a tiny nod Bofur sighed.

"you see we were on the road. Well it's not so much a road as a path. Actually it's not even that come to think of it. It's more like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road like a path like a track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

_That's it! We're doomed._

Ariel's head thudded to the ground in absolute exasperation as another dwarf piped in.

"Visiting distant relations"

"Yes." Bofur nodded vigerously before adding "A few in breds on my mothers side-"

"SHUT UP!" The Great Goblin roared and everyone shrank away "If they will not talk we'll make them SQUAWK! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with this one"

He looked down at Ariel, tossing down her chain from his hands and at once the goblins began to swarm about her.

"WAIT!" A gruff voice boomed and at once the Goblins around Ariel drew back as Thorin stepped forwards to stand in front of her, glaring up at the Great Goblin.

The Great Goblin looked down on him, recognition dawning in his disgusting features

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain."

And with that the Great Goblin gave a mocking bow before adding with a sneer.

"Oh but I forgot you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg"

Thorin's glare turned if possible even stonier than before as the Great Goblin's eyes glinted with wicked pleasure.

When the dwarf prince spoke his voice was strained as if he were doing his best to hold back all of his anger behind a stone.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The Great Goblin hissed before turning to a snivelling tiny goblin by his side who had wooden clipboard and a stick of graphite in his hand.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize"

* * *

"What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up up it goes and yet never grows?"

"Uh easy um…mountain I suppose?"

* * *

"bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung-"

Ariel was clinging for dear life onto Gloin as the goblins all around them danced about trying to snatch at anything and everything on her and the dwarves that they could possibly get their hands on.

"LASS!" the dwarf yelled as Ariel was snatched from his side and was pounced on by a particularly horrific goblin with greenish skin who immediately began to paw at her body, its claws scraping hard at her green dress.

Then suddenly a large pale fist slammed hard into the jaw of the disgusting little vermin with a loud yell.

"Get off her scum!"

"Fili" Ariel bleated her hands clutching at the furred jacket of the blonde dwarf who quickly grabbed her.

"Get down and follow me" he yelled as he pulled her down and away from a small goblin that lunged at both of them. It flew over the top of them landing into a couple of its fellows behind as Fili and Ariel did their best to crawl under the feet of them, keeping out of sight.

However their safety was not to last for long as Ariel slipped on her hands and knees loudly and at once a pair of filthy claw like hands grabbed at her ankles.

"Fili-Fili-AHHH!" she screamed as Fili, only just realising her trouble flung himself at her.

"No!"

But too late for even as his fingers grazed hers she was dragged away from him.

Ariel cried out in terror as her knees painfully scraped against the rotten wood beneath her. She twisted, struggled and turned but the only thing she saw was the face of a remarkably ugly goblin gripping at her as he pulled her back towards the Great Goblin's throne.

With a great kick Ariel managed to send it flying off her only to incur the wrath of several of its fellows. She scrambled backwards as they advanced on her, her hands hitting cold smooth metal as she planted them on the pile of weapons that the goblins had confiscated from the company.

_Must get a sword or something…anything! Even a goddamn fork is better than nothing!_

After fumbling about for a good few seconds her hands found the hilt of a sword.

Without thinking she swung the blade out in front of her just as two goblins pounced onto her.

There was a shriek of pain and a splattering of blood. All the other dwarves turned around in surprise to see one Goblin holding onto a bloodied stump that was once where its hand had been whilst the other was laying on the ground, a large gash over his neck as Ariel held up a slender silver sword gleaming a bright vivid blue.

"Orcrist" Ariel breathed but then she looked up and saw to her horror that the goblins about her were snarling as their king shrieked.

"I know that sword. It is the Goblin-cleaver! The biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks. SLASH THEM, BEAT THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! CUT OFF THEIR HEADS"

And as he roared all of his minions jumped down viciously upon their prey their faces incensed Ariel clung onto Orcrist for dear life and not knowing what else to do she swung the sword in her hands wildly at any goblin that dared come within a metre of her.

It seemed to work… for a time.

Unlike the other dwarves about her Ariel barely had much upper body strength and the sword was unnaturally heavy in her hands. So being the inexperienced swordsperson she soon found her arms beginning to ache even when she held the blade still.

Her opponents seemed to notice her shaking limbs for they began to attack in earnest, one of them even managing to cut her shoulder with a small knife. As she jumped back she fell backwards onto the floor.

The goblins all snickered and several of them pinned her arms and legs down whilst another one beared down on the girl dangling a sharp jagged dagger of bone above her head.

Then suddenly everything turned into a bright blinding white.

Ariel stayed still in as the light obscured her vision, and blew all the goblins restraining her off of her body, their cries somehow lost in the silence of shock.

She could swear that it was so quiet where she was that she could even hear the sounds from far below echo up through the rocky caves for a split second.

"They Stole it from us! Thief! Thief!"

_Wait…That…that couldn't have been…_

But Ariel did not have time to ponder the screams, not when the world suddenly drew her back into darkness as the white light disappeared.

Something long and wooden rolled towards her from the side and blinking she turned her head.

Her heart leapt in her throat as she caught sight of a green gem glimmering from within the head of a redwood staff.

She grabbed at it quickly her head rising up to see the tall familiar silhouette of an old man. He was wearing grey robes with a tall pointed hat atop his head and bearing a sword in one hand and a staff in the other, both of which glinted in the light of the returning flames.

"Take up arms" Gandalf the Grey commanded as his apprentice and the company all looked upon him in shock and awe.

"Fight. FIGHT!" he cried and suddenly he lunged forwards wielding both his sword and staff.

Ariel didn't know how but the sight of Gandalf suddenly made her gut burn with renewed vigour as hope was rekindled and without further ado she sprung to her feet.

It was absolute pandemonium.

The dwarves and goblins were striking at one another left right and centre. Yells and shrieks blasted like loud thunderclaps, blood spurted from wounds from swords and axes, teeth were broken as hammers struck.

Ariel barely knew what was happening, though she did manage to realise that in all the confusion one of the dwarves' swords that had accidently almost hit her, had cut through the chain that held her hands bound.

Now free to move her arms she began to attack with much faster and wider strokes, striking down all the goblins she could see as they tried to swarm on them once more.

"Look Out!" She cried as she saw the Great Goblin suddenly rush out from his chair to lunge at Thorin who was busy fighting off another goblin to his right.

Ariel thrust out her staff and a ball of green light suddenly burst from the end of it, blasting straight into the oversized goblin king and sending him flying off the edge of the platform.

Thorin looked up and was surprised to be seeing, not the scared whimpering girl they'd seen being whipped, but a young woman with a weapon in her hands and a determined gleam in her bright eyes as she struck down another goblin that had attacked her.

He gave her a solid nod as they passed one another on the small battlefield, him slicing down his opponents while she struck with her magic creating vines that would hold and strangle the vile goblins that dared come close to any of the company.

Once most of the platform was clear of most of their captors Gandalf called out to the company loudly.

"Follow me quick!

Ariel wasted no time in running after the wizard as he ran off the platform and over a wooden bridge, the dwarves following close behind.

Her heart hammered in her chest as they descended, down, down and down further into the mountains heart.

"QUICKLY" Gandalf cried as he saw more goblins begin to crawl out from various cracks and holes in the walls above them their faces alive with malice.

There was puffing from behind her and Ariel quickly turned to see Bombur at the back of the line of dwarves running and huffing as his stout legs carried his overweight form as fast as they could over the wood.

The chilling sounds of harsh screeches and roars hit her ears again as a whole pack of Goblins jumped to block the path in front of them.

Ariel looked about for any sign or other pathway but it was no use. There was only one way in front.

It was Balin who came up with the solution.

"grab the post" he cried out picking up one of the handrails of the bridge in his arms. Ariel and the others quickly grabbed onto it and pushed it out in front, using it to shove the goblins out of their way, much like an icebreaker would break apart ice.

They had been running in this manner for only a few moments when Ariel suddenly gasped as she was jerked backwards.

One of the goblins had crawled up under the pathway scaffolding beneath them and had grabbed onto the long chain that the Great Goblin had put about her throat.

She choked and spluttered as the chain around her neck tightened horribly, constricting her air passages as she was dragged backwards towards the edge of the path.

"Hold on Lass!" she heard a yell and shut her eyes as Dwalin's dark shadow leapt down over her swinging his axes down. With a mighty swipe he cut down the goblin dragging her before swinging his other axe down, this time on the chain. It broke asunder the links shattering as they were severed from one another in a loud metallic crunch that made Ariel's ears ring.

She winced as she was tugged to her feet and shoved back into the company who all made to drag her along behind.

Once or twice she almost tripped or fell through a hole in the decaying wooden boards beneath her feet as they proceeded over bridge, after bridge after bridge.

_This is absolute madness_

Ariel screeched in her head as she once again was caught in the middle of several goblins, swinging her staff and blasting them with her magic as hard as she could.

Meanwhile around her all the dwarves were facing problems of their own with moving forwards for every step they took goblins kept blocking their path as they ran, jumped even swung over paths and gaps.

_There has to be a way of mowing them down in front of us_

She bit her lip as she ran forwards after Gandalf who was still trying to yell encouragements from the front of the line as goblins leapt down from who knew where.

Quickly she looked up as the firelight of the torches about her illuminated the rocky ceiling.

She gasped as she saw a giant round rock dangling just a short way above them.

_That'll work_

"Stand back!" she yelled shoving her staff forwards. A green blast fired upwards to the ceiling and hit the large round rock which fell down with a tremendous thud right before Thorin's face as he skidded to a stop just in time.

"What are you trying to do girl? Kill us?" he roared but Ariel just shouted back at him just as angrily as she ran up to shove her weight against the rock.

"Just shut up and push!"

It took her and the efforts of four dwarves but soon the rock was rolling along, fast and strong down the path before them like a giant marble.

Heartened by this new weapon the dwarves all proceeded to run off after the rock, pushing it around corners and fast downhill whenever they were faced with stairs.

As it rolled it squashed and smashed into goblins, pounding them into pancakes or tossing them off the path and down into the depths of the caves below.

Eventually the rock itself fell off and over the edge as gravity called it over a small cliff face but the dwarves were not perturbed. Not when Gandalf could see the exit right before them.

However even as they ran onto the bridge between them and the great hole in the rock before them something great and large broke through the wood from beneath.

They all stumbled back in alarm as the Great Goblin clambered up onto their pathway leering down at all of them.

"You thought you could escape me?"

The Great Goblin swung his own bone staff before them.

"What are you going to do now Wizard?"

Gandalf keeled backwards only to be pushed back up onto his feet by the dwarves.

It took him a split second to come to his senses but when he did he did not disappoint.

Ariel almost cheered when she saw him poke the goblin's eye with his staff before swinging the sword Glamdring, its blade slicing across the great king's fat belly.

"Aye that'll do it" The Great Goblin grunted only for his head to roll to the side as Gandalf once more sliced his blade, this time cutting the throat.

There was a thud and a shudder as the Great Goblin keeled over and slammed down hard onto the ground, his body lifeless.

However that tremor was more than enough.

Within seconds the wood was cracking and snapping and Ariel looked down in alarm to see that the supports beneath were giving way.

"HOLD ON!" she heard a dwarf yell and quickly she felt two pairs of arms grab hold of her by her shoulders and tug her down just as the floor fell away beneath her.

It was worse than when she'd been thrown off the cliff by the stone giants. Everyone was screaming, wind and splintering wood scratched her already scratched up face and body. But even so she kept clinging on for dear life onto the people beside her as they fell, down, down, down and –

CRASH!

The remains of the wooden bridge finally hit the ground.

* * *

"THIEF! THIEF! BAGGINS! CURSES AND CRUSH THEM! THIEF!"

* * *

"Well that could've been worse"

BAM!

Ariel gasped her eyes flying open. She seemed to be lying in the dark on top of something soft that was groaning in pain.

"Oww…"

She recognised the voice at once.

"Kili?"

She tried to move around to get off her friend however found to her dismay that someone else was laying on top of her their blonde head next to hers.

"Are you alright?" a voice muttered softly in her ear.

Ariel squeaked for a moment in surprise though it was short lived as Fili puffed in her ear, his short braided beard scratching her cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Oh god are we alive?" Ariel breathed in shock only to wince as Fili tried his best to push himself up off her. It was a difficult task seeing as there was a large beam of wood pressing against his back.

"If by alive you mean not crushed or eaten alive by goblins yet then yes we are" he grunted as he tried to push himself up onto his knees.

Kili spluttered as he tried to move Ariel's red hair out of his face.

"Cheery today aren't you brother AGH! Fi!"

Ariel looked down and saw that one of his Fili's knees had accidently knocked his brother below the belt right in-between his legs.

"Sorry Kili but it's a bit cramped in here if you haven't noticed!"

"Boys" Ariel shut her eyes and sighed heavily, as she squirmed and found to her relief that her entire body, though sore and stiff, was completely unscathed. However she was surprised to find that her head was not even in contact with the ground beneath her. After a quick twist of her neck, she finally felt Fili's large numb cold fingers clasped protectively over her scalp and neck, holding her face close over his shoulder whilst Kili seemed to have positioned her securely by the waist so that her back was cushioned by half of his stomach.

Her back…

Both Fili and Kili stiffened as Ariel gave a tiny whimper in-between them.

"Ariel what's wrong"

"It's…its nothing I just…agh!" Ariel hissed biting down on her lip as she did her best to crawl out from under Fili as he managed to push himself onto his hands and knees even under the weight of the wooden structure above them.

As she withdrew off of him Kili sighed with relief and looked up and about.

The other dwarves and Gandalf were groaning and moaning as they detached themselves from the wreckage of the bridge on top of which the corpse of the Great Goblin now lay as millions of his minions crawled down the-

"GANDALF!" Kili cried in horror pointing at the caves above.

Ariel looked up and her face paled her hands gripping onto her staff tight.

Like a hoard of cockroaches hundreds upon hundreds of goblins were crawling down the walls towards them with great speed and much anger.

"There's too many we can't fight them" Dwalin growled as he pulled Nori to his feet.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf cried out as he pointed to a hole in the rock before them "Come on"

Without pausing to think Fili threw off the wooden beams from his brother and they both quickly scrambled over to a still struggling Ariel. They both grabbed her from around her shoulders and pulled her to her aching feet, almost dragging her along as the entire company ran back into the darkness.

Ariel barely heard the yells as she did her best to focus on the path ahead which was now dark and stony.

"This way!" Gandalf called.

Ariel felt herself being pulled about a corner and as she did her hands touched the stony wall. Only it wasn't just stony. Something definitely plant like was creeping up it. She shut her eyes and felt it as her hand scraped by it with every running stride.

_Roots?_

At once a rush of energy flooded through her at the touch, streaming through her right down from her hands to the very tips of her toes.

She opened her eyes and almost gasped. It was just like when she had fought against the trolls the first time. The whole world was still cloaked in darkness but she could still see very plainly the roots all above her head, glimmering a faint green as they pulsed with energy. The dwarves before her were like smoky shadows as they followed a bright white flame like figure. With a jolt to her stomach she recognised the staff and the pointed hat.

That was Gandalf? But why was he so different from the dwarves? Was it his magic?

"Hey look it's happening again" Kili whispered as they continued to rush along the walls Ariel keeping her hand trailing after the mountain roots. Through them she could almost feel the very hairs of the roots as plainly as she could feel her own hair on her head as they crept all the way along the wall and straight through to the-

"Gandalf!" she hissed as she passed by the wizard as he made to stop at said corner and count off the members of the party. "We need to turn on the next bend to the right."

As their gaze met the wizard stiffened. Her eyes were no longer the light orbs of chestnut but a bright glimmering green.

_Those eyes…they're just like when…but it couldn't' be…_

The wizard shook his head out to clear it and barked to the two young dwarves on either side of her.

"Go to the front. Thorin follow Ariel, she knows the way out."

"What about you?" Ariel asked looking behind.

"Don't mind me just go ahead" Gandalf called before falling behind to encourage the rest of the company onwards from the back.

Invigorated by the presence of the root's energy Ariel was soon by Thorin's side, though when she came level he spared her a small frown.

"Where to?" he asked gruffly.

"We turn left on the second turn and go down some stairs before another left through a narrow passage, then a right then another right and then straight outside!" she puffed.

"Are you sure?"

Ariel was about to snap back at him when she noticed that his look was not one of aggravation but one of concern.

"Yes I'm very sure" Ariel nodded quietly but then stumbled. It was a good thing Fili had followed her to the front because he quickly caught her and slung one of her arms over his shoulders to support her weight as they ran.

Thorin shook his head and grumbled at the sight. Ariel could have sworn she'd heard the phrase "-magnet for trouble" being uttered and rolled her eyes.

"Just turn left now you stupid ass" she snarled.

In spite of their desperate predicament many of the dwarves sniggered behind them, though they quickly stopped as the growls of Goblins suddenly became louder behind them.

Their hearts all hammered in their chests as they ran down a set of step like stones for a good fifty meters before turning right, the sounds of the goblins echoing horribly behind them.

Suddenly there was a cry of relief from Bofur as they approached the end of a narrow pathway.

"LOOK THE SUNLIGHT!"

And indeed there it was. As they turned a corner they were all hit with a blast of bright yellow light as it streamed through a great big hole before them, out of which they could see grassy slopes and the tops of trees.

Ariel's heart soared and suddenly she found her legs pumping harder than they'd ever gone in her life. She was running so fast that poor Fili who was still holding onto her was now being the one dragged behind.

"Whoa there girl slow down-wait up!" but Ariel was already out of his grip and darting headlong out of the cave.

Ariel laughed with relief as the warmth hit her skin, her pain melting away within moments to be replaced by absolute joy.

Oh how good it felt to see the sun on her face and the wind in her hair.

She only skidded to a stop when Gandalf's aged voice called out to her.

"Whoever is running up ahead needs to slow down so I can do a head count!"

She rolled her eyes

"So slow old man"

But even so she doubled backwards up the slope towards a small rocky outcrop within a ring of trees where Gandalf had rushed ahead and was now re-counting the members of the company that came up to him.

Ariel quickly came back up almost running into Fili and Kili, the latter not even bothering to avoid ramming into her as he flung his arms around her.

"Thank Mahal you are alright. We thought you were a goner on that shelf"

"Kili-Kili I'm alright really I-"

Ariel blushed as she felt the young dwarf bury his face in her soft bosom. She didn't know whether or not it was accidental, he and the dwarves were always shorter than her by about a head. But from what she had seen of Kili so far she knew he was defiantly one of the biggest flirts with women she'd ever met. Even so she didn't think she could see him as anything more than another brother.

Fili seeing her discomfort gave a pointed cough.

"Kili that's enough you're suffocating her" he tugged his brother off of the girl before taking her hand and calmly leading her towards a rock before forcing her to sit down.

Meanwhile some way off Dwalin snorted with amusement as they caught sight of Ariel spluttering in confusion, her face completely red as she was patted down and checked over by the two brothers.

"How is your back?" Fili muttered quietly as he made to pat down her shoulders.

"I can't feel anything" Ariel replied before sighing heavily as the blonde dwarf gave her a raised eyebrow. "Honestly Fili I don't…I mean I was feeling it earlier but-"

"It's probably the adrenalin rush" Kili winced as he checked over her back where he could see through the torn fabric horrible bruises "Yeah that can happen…that generally tends to mean that you'll feel it after you've rested. Ouch! these look nasty."

"Well that's just wonderful" Ariel groaned sarcastically and Kili chuckled reaching out to ruffle her hair gently.

"Don't worry. At least this time there aren't any broken bones"

But even as his younger brother said this Fili's face faltered as he made to push back the front of her hair to examine a large bruise on her right temple.

"I think that one was from the fall earlier" Ariel mumbled reaching up to rub at it with her sleeve.

Fili's eyes fell down to his feet at the last word.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled softly as he examined the other smaller cuts that littered her cheeks and jaw. "I'm so sorry please forgive me. I thought it was my fau-"

But Ariel quickly put a finger to his lips silencing him mid-sentence.

"Fili it's not your fault. I'm just glad I wasn't left behind"

However Fili just shook his head.

"No Ariel that's the thing…we were going to leave you there…we thought…I thought you were…And I thought I had…I thought you were…because of my mistake and…I just…"

Fili shut his eyes and turned his face away, his face a mask of pain and shame.

Ariel's eyes softened as her heart stung. She should've by all means be feeling angry at him and the others for leaving her for dead…but she couldn't…not after seeing the anguish in Fili's blue eyes.

She knew that look all too well, for she herself had worn it not so long ago as she sat beside a hospital bed waiting for someone she loved to open their eyes…even though she felt in her heart of hearts that they probably never would.

Without much thought to it she reached out to cup the sides of Fili's face, tilting it down so that he was forced to face her, even though his eyes were averted to the ground.

"Fili… what's done is done. And even though you didn't catch me back at the cliff you still were there to catch me when we all fell from that platform…so thank you."

"Kili was there too" Fili mumbled softly and Ariel rolled her eyes before swiftly leaning up and softly kissing the bridge of the blonde dwarf's long nose.

Kili bit on his finger to hold down a snigger as his brother's face turned a bright red. The other dwarves however openly chuckled at their youths with fondness.

"Tch! maidens" Dwalin shook his head exchanging a chuckle with Gloin as they passed by Gandalf who was continuing to count on his fingers.

"-five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili, Ariel that's thirteen. Bombur is fourteen" the wizard sighed with relief as the fat dwarf came to a puffing stop. However his relief was short lived when he suddenly re-counted off again on his fingers.

Ariel blinked. The wizard had only counted fifteen of them including himself.

_But hang on…there's supposed to be sixteen who have we got missi-OH SHIT!_

Terror flooded her once more and she sprang to her feet ignoring Fili's attempts to calm her down.

"Bilbo!" she called out loudly. "BILBO! Oh crap where is he?! What happened to him?!"

She looked around at the group only to see that the rest of them were just as clueless as she was.

"Curse the Halfling!" Dwalin snarled under his breath "now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori" Gloin frowned at Dori who looked flabbergasted.

"Don't look at me? I don't know where he is"

"Oh come on someone has to have seen him last" Ariel turned back to them all panic flooding her voice.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us" Nori spoke up quickly and Gandalf's face tensed.

"Well what happened exactly? Tell me?"

"I'll tell you what happened" Thorin growled stepping forwards "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. HE has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth, since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again… He is long gone"

There was another silence as everyone looked down to the ground in disappointment. Even if he sometimes seemed more of a hinderence than a help, they all had liked Bilbo in some way or another.

Ariel however refused to believe it point blank and did her best to try and rack her brain for what she could remember of the Hobbit when she'd last seen him.

They'd been on the stone giant…he had fallen off. However if what Nori had said was true then the others had managed to save him and drag him down to Goblin town with them.

_No wait a moment Goblin town…Goblin town…what happened to Bilbo when he went under the mountains…_

But even as she thought she remembered the strange screams she'd heard back when Gandalf had blinded them all with that blast of white light.

The voice that had screamed…she'd thought it was merely an echo…

_"They Stole it from us! Thief! Thief!"_

_Hang on…that voice…was that…Gollum?!_

Ariel quickly looked about herself with wild eyes.

Had that really been the disgusting little creature that had been screeching all this time?

_Wait a moment but if that really was Gollum screaming then Bilbo must be-_

"No he isn't" a familiar voice smugly smirked and Ariel looked up sharply to see Bilbo suddenly appear from behind a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf chortled as Ariel sprinted over to the Hobbit and scooped him up into her arms.

"Oh Bilbo thank goodness"

"ARIEL! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Bilbo gasped in surprise as he was swung around in the embrace before being set down securely on the ground where Ariel proceeded to hug him tight once more.

"You're one to talk" Kili laughed as Ariel let go of the flustered now blushing hobbit.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"Oh um…ehehe" Bilbo chuckled nervously and Ariel's eyes darted quickly down to one of his hands just in time to see a glimmer of gold slip into one of his waistcoat pockets.

She suddenly felt her gut burn.

The one ring. That one dastardly, godforsaken tiny ring of gold… That was what her brother had been cursed for?! That was why she had been dragged so far from home!?

_That vile, horrible little band of shit!_

She quickly hid her anger behind a mask of a smile as she stepped away to give Bilbo some air, though it took all Ariel could within her not to snatch the ring from Bilbo and crush it using one of the dwarves hammers.

She barely heard Gandalf's voice as he smiled with relief.

"Well what does it matter? He's back"

"It matters" Thorin frowned confusion etched in his thick brow as he looked upon the hobbit "I want to know…why did you come back?"

Bilbo's face fell for a moment.

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my Garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because…you don't have one…a home…it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but for the first time since Ariel had ever met him, the dwarf prince couldn't seem to form a reply. Instead she saw his blue eyes glimmer for the faintest of seconds before quickly darting down to the ground.

The other dwarves too, all twelve of them, also looked down to the ground with both shame and sorrow as their hearts were touched by their friends words.

The only one who was smiling was Gandalf and it was full of pride and wonderment, a look he exchanged with Ariel who nodded back at him as she put a supportive hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Told you he'd be the right hobbit for the job" she muttered and suddenly the spell over the dwarves was broken.

They all broke out into laughter, even Thorin and Dwalin managed small smiles the latter of whom was more amused as it looked upon the young girl.

"Geeze lass, why couldn't you run like that when we were chased by those wargs last time?"

"Dunno. Why couldn't you guys pick me up off that shelf?" Ariel snorted.

She had meant it to be a joke only it seemed to make them all fall into a very uncomfortable silence.

Many of the dwarves turned to Thorin who once again looked rather sheepish as even Fili and Kili's eyes turned hard upon him.

"Ariel-" he started to say but then suddenly he was cut off by a loud howling sounds.

But those weren't the howls of normal wolves…these were the vicious bloodthirsty war cries of wargs.

Thorin cursed softly under his breath.

"Out of the Frying pan-"

"And into the fire" Gandalf muttered before yelling out in the loudest command they'd heard him use

"RUN!"

* * *

PHEW! what a whopper!

we're almost at the end of An Unexpected Journey now. (YAY). though i think i'm gonna take a break before i start the next chapter because this one was really tiring to write.

seriously i'm almost out of creative juice (will someone be a dear and fetch me another cup of it)

Keep Reading and Reviewing for more.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13: Fat in the Fire**

"[Run them down! Tear them to pieces!]"

The voice that yelled the words of black speech was as loud and as harsh as the wargs that howled with it.

The sound of it made Ariel's heart almost freeze in her chest as she ran helter skelter along with the thirteen dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard down the slopes of the great mountain and into the trees.

_SHIT- SHIT- SHIT- SHIT! The sun!_

She gasped in horror as the sun began to dip low over the horizon, staining the sky a bloody red.

"Quickly now" Gandalf called from the head of the company as he led them through the trees but Ariel knew it was no good.

Even though she and the company were far ahead, the warg scouts after them would have no trouble using the force of gravity to propel themselves down faster than any of them could ever dream of running.

_We need high ground!_

But even as the thought crossed her minds she skidded to a stop. In her sprint her legs had taken her to the very tip of a tall precipice on which several tall trees were precariously holding onto with their tough roots.

There were snarls from behind and Ariel quickly turned to see in the dimming light the dwarves already fighting wargs that had leapt upon them from behind.

_Trapped…_

Ariel looked back over the top of the cliff and her heart sank further. There was no path off the high top she stood upon. There was only a great massive jump into oblivion.

Unless…

Ariel blinked as unbidden a small memory of hers played before her eyes. A small nine year old girl with dark red brown hair, climbing up a tree to avoid getting picked on by several large hulking bullies in the school playground.

_If only these were just bullies_

Without waiting for anyone she quickly jumped up for the lowest foothold in the bark of the closest tree she could find.

Seeing her jump up Gandalf cried out.

"Up in the trees all of you! Climb!"

"Bilbo!" Ariel cried out in horror as she saw the poor hobbit look about in confusion, a bloodied sword in his hands. He had only just managed to tug the blade out of the head of an attacking warg only to find himself alone on the ground as the Dwarves hoisted themselves up into the surrounding trees.

He looked up at Ariel's voice as she quickly scrambled to the lower branches of a tree to his left and held out her hand.

The warg pack was almost upon him when he finally was pulled up onto the lowest branch.

"Quick get to the top-AH!" Ariel squeaked as a large set of snarling jaws snapped at the hem of her dress tugging it down.

"hold on Lass" Oin yelled as he grabbed onto Ariel's arm and swiftly pulled her up.

Ariel winced as the snapping sounds told her that her dress was once again ripped.

In spite of herself she groaned with irritation. She already had that long slit along the side of both her green dress and the white petticoat underneath that revealed her leg. Also she'd lost her hair tie so that her hair now flew all about her face in the cold wind and one of her sleeves was barely hanging on by two threads. All of this of course was courtesy of the Great Goblin's rough handling. She was sure that by the time she was done with this quest she'd barely even have rags to wear.

_Though would you prefer it if they ripped your legs off?_

She reasoned in her head as she and the others scrambled up into the trees. As she climbed she could almost feel the tree beginning to keel over from the top from the combined strain of its carriers.

She gulped as she managed to hang onto a branch whilst pointing her staff towards the tree trunk.

She tried her best to concentrate on finding the roots however the constant growling and howling from beneath her was proving to be a most unsettling and terrifying distraction.

Eventually however she finally felt the tingle of energy flow through her and pushed the tip of her staff deeper into the wood.

"Come on" she grunted as she felt the roots react slowly to her powers. She'd managed to grow other plants fast so why wouldn't tree roots work?

She tried to concentrate harder on her powers but felt to her frustration something like a barrier.

_No come on don't block me out now-not now when we're all gonna die…_

But even as she barely managed to dig in the foundations ever so slightly into the earth there was a sudden silence from the wargs and several gasps.

"Azog"

She looked up and saw that it was Thorin who had spoken, his voice breathless as he stared in horror at the wargs in front of them.

Ariel turned and her gut fell away into nothingness.

There stalking towards them from the top of a large boulder was a white warg, baring its teeth and snarling at them. Upon its back an orc, unlike any Ariel had ever seen so far, was sneering victoriously up at them all. He was as pale as the steed he rode, though his skin was marred by many battle scars. But what drew Ariel's attention the most was the fact that his left hand was not there. There was only a strange metal claw like bracket that had been impaled through the stump of flesh.

She shuddered as the pale orc spoke to the darkness of the night, his voice rough like stones and metal as he spoke in the black tongue of his kin.

"[Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain]"

"It cannot be" Thorin breathed but already Azog was bellowing a command to his followers.

"[This one is mine. Kill the others!]"

There were many cries of fear as the warg pack suddenly charged forwards and swarmed about each one of the trees the company were taking refuge in.

The could not climb very far but still they could jump just high enough to snap at those in the lower branches.

Ariel shrieked as one warg in particular almost managed to grab hold of her foot in its massive jaws. She quickly struck at it with her staff, poking it in the eye and it fell, though it was soon replaced by another one of its fellows who crashed into the tree making it shake violently.

_They're gonna shake us off or topple it over!_

Ariel winced as more and more the wargs put their strength together to push against the large tree trunk.

"Be ready to jump lass!" she heard a dwarf shout at her and she opened her eyes just in time as the tree began to tilt sideways.

With a cry she leapt forwards onto the branches of the tree behind her only to feel that one tilt too.

_Oh crap…_

She jumped again off to the next tree with the others, and the tree after that, and the tree after that one too, until she and all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were all clambering to the top of the singular tree on the edge of the cliff.

Azog laughed wickedly as he caught sight of his terrified foes doing their best to climb higher up the tree like terrified birds.

"They're gonna push us over!" Ori yelled out as the tree gave a jerk backwards.

"Ariel!" Gandalf cried out as he stood from one of the topmost branches. "ARIEL use your powers and secure this tree! I'll try to get rid of the wargs."

"On it!" Ariel nodded before securing her feet on a branch. Once more she pressed her staff into the wood and focused as hard as she could.

However just like before it was difficult to get the roots to grow and it took all her energy and focus to even get them to move an inch, especially with all the noise about her.

_Come on Ariel, you can do this…you can do this…just reach for the roots…just reach and…and…_

Seeing that his apprentice was set on her task Gandalf turned back to his own as he grabbed a pinecone from a tree branch and held it up to his staff. With a couple of blows and whispers into the gem set in the tip a red spark suddenly lit up. It caught onto the small pinecone and at once the little globe turned into a tiny fiery ball, which the wizard quickly flung down onto the wargs beneath.

It struck one hard on the shoulder, setting it's fur alight. It yelped in terror and pain barking and snapping at its concerned pack mates before promptly diving into a bush. However the bush itself caught the flame from the canine's back and also burned bright.

Seeing this new weapon the dwarves and the hobbit's hearts soared and quickly Gandalf threw down to them their own projectiles to fire.

The company all cheered as the wargs scattered and fell back with many loud barks and yelps and Azog roared in anger.

However Ariel screamed, her voice a screech of terror and nightmares that made everyone's stomach's turn to ice.

The noise…the stench of the smog and smoke…

In spite of her attempts to block it out, Ariel's mind suddenly geared straight into overdrive.

_NO-no-no! don't think about that now! Don't go back there!_

But it was no use. She could see the flashes of bright light, could see the small girl screaming in the blaze as a wooden support beam fell burning to the ground…

_"Mummy! Daddy!"_

The little girl was screeching and screaming as the fire leapt up high before her. It licked at her skin as she raised her hands to shield herself from the heat. Her throat burned her lungs were clogged, she couldn't see the way out…she could only see a few metres away a shadowy figure stalking towards her through the flickering light a shadowy figure with burning red ey-

"NO!" Ariel cried out as with a hard mental tug, she pulled her powers away from the tree, her mind suddenly snapping back to the present.

There was a shudder and a groan and suddenly all the dwarves too were crying out as their tree, shaken too much by their movement began to keel over the side of the cliff to lie perpendicular to the cliff face.

As it fell Ariel also felt her grip slip.

Desperately she grabbed hold of a tree branch only to hear a crack as the wood strained under her sudden weight.

_I'm gonna fall again…only this time I'm not gonna make it out alive…_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she heard another small crack and groan as the branch began to bend. She gripped the branch tighter even though she knew it was of no use.

_No I have to live…I have to or else Ian won't…my mum and dad…oh please god…please let me live…_

"ARIEL!" she heard one of the dwarves cry out but she was too terrified to respond or do anything else save hold on.

_CRACK!_

"AHHH! AH!"

Ariel squeaked as suddenly she felt a large hand grab onto her outstretched wrist fast and tight before she could drop even half a foot down.

It was with wide eyes that she recognised the leather bracers on the arm.

"Thorin" she gasped grasping for his hand.

"Don't worry, I've got you" Thorin grunted as he began to pull her upwards towards him.

The dwarf prince's grip tightened as he caught sight of the frightened pleading look over the young girl's face. It was just as frightened as when she had been about to fall off the mountain cliff.

"I'm sorry Thorin" she blubbered as she clung on to his hand "I'm sorry I couldn't hold onto-I couldn't-"

"Shh…I've got you Ariel just hold on" Thorin murmured softly as he managed to pull her up far enough for both his arms to grab her shoulders.

Before that moment he had always thought how pitiful it was that she was such a scrawny girl, but now he could not have been more grateful for her lighter build as he managed to drape her securely over a much stronger branch without much trouble.

His hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she managed to secure her feet on the branches below her. She did not thank him out loud but her light brown eyes were wells of both relief and gratitude as she clung on to the branch, her staff in her hand glowing faintly as she seemed to calm down.

But even as she regained her grip on her new post, Ariel looked up and her heart sank.

Thorin followed her gaze silently and found that they were resting upon Azog's distant figure flickering horribly in the firelight. Thorin's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of his nemesis's pale eyes roving the rest of the tree, to the other members of the company as they struggled for their lives to hold on.

Most of them were like Ariel, clinging on securely onto the branches but there were few like Nori and Ori who were barely hanging on for dear life.

Azog chuckled as he caught sight of the girl the dwarf was still holding secure his lip curled up into a sneer.

_So noble Oakenshield…_

He smirked wickedly.

_But still so weak…_

Thorin's entire body tensed as the pale orc nodded wordlessly towards the dwarf reining in his white warg

"Stay here" he growled softly before standing to his feet.

"No Thorin-!"

Ariel struggled as she held onto her branch, terror flooding through her as she watched the Dwarf prince stride down the tree trunk and back onto the solid ground before the fire.

She looked across from her spot to Bilbo who was also hanging just on the opposite side of the tree trunk across from her. His eyes too were wide and terrified as he watched Thorin unsheathe Orcrist and brandish it before him.

As he ran into the flames he picked up a large tree branch in one arm holding it almost like a shield as Azog's warg steed reared and pounced upon him from its vantage point.

Thorin fall to the ground as the warg's claws scratched him hard over the shoulder.

He clambered clumsily to his feet as the warg made to turn about however he was too late and once more he was thrown back as Azog swiped his spiked mace at him, this time hitting him squarely in the chest.

"NO!" Balin shouted loudly along with the others as they saw him fall back down, his head hitting the ground hard.

Ariel however could not find the voice to scream as she watched horrified at what was unfolding before her. Azog's warg, which was almost bigger than a lion in size, had taken Thorin's body in its mouth and sunk its teeth into him. The jaw was so strong that the fangs sliced straight into his armour like a knife through soft butter.

Thorin in his pain and shock did his best to strike at the beast and managed to hit it squarely between the eyes with the hilt of his sword. The warg roared in pain as it flung him aside.

However the damage was done and Thorin now lay sprawled on the ground unmoving.

"[Bring me the Dwarf's head]" Azog smirked coldly to an orc that had just ridden up by his side.

The evil creature snickered wickedly as it dismounted its mount and unsheathed its ugly dark blade from its hip.

There were cries of despair and of outrage from the dwarves as they watched on in horror, unable to move as their leader lay unconscious and unaware of his impending death.

_No this can't be how it ends it just can't!_

"THORIN!" Ariel screeched through tears of panic and terror "THORIN! COME ON YOU MORON! YOU IDIOT GET UP! GET UP! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! THORIN!"

_By Mahal for a small person she has a set of lungs on her._

Thorin's head lolled to the side as he stirred, just in time to see the orc advancing upon him.

His eyes darted to his sides. Orcrist was just there, just barely out of his outstretched fingers reach. He twitched and struggled to reach but his body was almost spent of any energy.

But even as his fingers scraped the pommel of the hilt the edge of a blade came level with his throat.

He glared defiantly up at the orc standing over him as it raised its sword high above its head ready to strike.

_Wham!_

The body of someone small had hurtled sidelong into the orc at a run and had shoved it out of the way.

In the later days following, Ariel would describe that the moment she saw the face of Thorin's saviour would perhaps be the most surprising memory of her life.

It was not one of the dwarves, nor was it the wizard or a great hero…but a hobbit of the shire who wielded a small but bright sword in his hands and a heart that was by far greater than many fully grown people she'd ever met.

"Bilbo…" Ariel breathed as she watched in awe as the halfling ran his blade through the orc that had raised his sword to his friend.

As soon as he was dead Bilbo quickly stumbled to his feet to stand in-between Azog and his prey.

The Pale orc, who had just looked just as surprised as everyone else, was now snarling with malicious venom as he looked upon Bilbo who swung his sword wildly in an amateur attempt to ward off the snapping wargs before him.

The Halfling had come between him and his prey…and that would certainly not do at all.

"[kill him]"

Ariel did not need a translation to understand the order that left the Orc leader's scarred lips and it was with a great effort that she raised her staff up.

_Please work…please you've gotta work now…_

She begged as she pointed the glowing green gem into the wood.

_…you've got to protect them…_

And then suddenly it was as if something like a wall had been lifted as her power suddenly shot straight down the length of the tree and right into the earth in a flash of light just as the first warg rider beared down on Bilbo.

At the same moment the other few orcs and wargs with them fell back as several of the dwarves rushed forwards in a great charge led by Dwalin, Fili and Kili.

Ariel struggled up onto the tree trunk, her body aching but her mind suddenly alight with determination and renewed hope as she saw many of their attackers retreating back in surprise, some accidently burning themselves to death in the flames around them whilst others were hewn down by swords and axes.

Of all of the orcs Azog was by far the least scathed by flame or weapon for his attentions were focused on hunting and stalking Bilbo who had fallen back down to the ground in fear, still in front of Thorin's lifeless body.

She didn't know whether it was because of the flames or because of the new cut above her eye bleeding down her face but suddenly Ariel saw red.

With a roar she sprang to her feet and fired a burst of magic straight at Azog that sent both him and his white warg flying backwards into a tree.

However Ariel did not have time to observe her victory. Not when a great feathery mass descended down and two large claws suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up into the air.

Bilbo gaped in absolute astonishment as a great massive bird greater than any warg they had ever encounter swooped down from on high and seized the young girl in its talons before lifting up promptly into the air.

As the eagle screeched the sound rent the air like an ancient war cry as an entire flock descended down from on high and down into the fiery mass of trees.

Many were grasping at the wargs and orcs and tossing them over the cliff. Others were grasping at the trees or fanning the flames onto those enemies that remained earthbound. The rest meanwhile were picking up the dwarves and tossing them down onto other eagles backs, as the first one had just done to Ariel who squeaked as she landed on a mass of feathers covering muscle.

She gripped the neck of the great bird hard with her fingers, gasping in shock as she looked about.

_Oh my god what the hell just happened? Am I really flying on a giant bird! No wait the others!_

"No my friends-"

But even as she cried out the eagle she rode tilted its wings gently in the air and it circled back around to face the cliff.

Ariel gaped as she saw one by one each of her friends be picked up by birds from off the cliff face.

_One…two…four…seven…twelve…fourteen…and me that's fifteen…but wait-GAH!_

She held on for dear life as the bird she was on suddenly swooped down into a very steep dive.

_HOLY SHIT-HOLY SHIT!_

She screamed as the bird began to pull up sharply at one of the cliff edges. With a great flap of its wings it increased the drag of air and slowed down enough to slip its talons over something before lifting up once more into the air.

Ariel had to gulp down bile in her throat as the eagle's flapping wings made the bird bounce up and down in continuous almost sickening patterns as it rode the wind, far away from danger…and even further away from the mountains.

Meanwhile back on the ground Azog the pale orc had finally rid himself of the tight bonds of vines and ivy that had imprisoned both him and his warg against the burning tree.

When he looked up into the sky he was just in time to see the great eagles and their passengers ascend up and into the night sky and beyond reach.

_They are gone…_

His grip on his mace in his only hand tightened as his teeth bared into a growl

_THEY ESCAPED!_

He tried to take a step forwards only to be tugged back by a small rope of vines still tied about his wrist.

_That witch…_

He snarled to himself. There were very few people with power in the world like this.

He looked about at the bodies of the fallen followers who lay burning amongst the flames.

_A Halfling and a woman did that…_

It seemed he had underestimated Thorin Oakensheild's alliances.

_But no more…_

Azog tugged harshly at his organic bonds and they broke…along with his own temper.

No one got in the way between Azog the Defiler and his prey!

"[Thorin Oakenshield!]" He roared into the darkness in his foul tongue "[You shall burn! You, your friends, your Halfling and your precious Green Witch! You all will burn!] RAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Dun-dun-DUNN!

Gah! Azog's really pissed off now :0

hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing for more ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Good Omens**

Ariel should have sighed with relief as she felt the first rays of the morning sun hit her face as it rose over the tops of the misty mountains.

But she could not. Not when Thorin Oakenshield was half dying in the talons of the great eagle she was riding.

She gripped her staff tight trying her hardest to resist the urge to look down. She wanted desperately to see if the dwarf was alright however she was also very much terrified of seeing the great drop between her steed and the earth below.

She'd almost dropped off two cliffs within the span of twenty four hours she didn't think she could handle the terror of dangling for her life another time. At least not for a few more days.

Instead she looked sideways at the birds that flew around her. From the horrified faces of the dwarves she figured that Thorin was looking in rather terrible shape.

_But he can't be dead…he can't be…_

But what if he was? A small part of her brain, the logical unfeeling part spoke.

What if he was dead? Or worse…what if he would never wake up or open his eyes?

"I'm sorry Thorin…" she murmured tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…you were right…I was a child…I was a child that was naive and foolish…I thought I could do this…I thought I could help…but what have I done up to now…just caused trouble and been a loud smart arse. But when the time came that you actually needed my help I just…I crumbled…you may be a stubborn ass sometimes…but I was wrong to compare you to that dragon…please forgive me…and please don't be dead…"

Ariel's grip on the soft dark feathers tightened, as she bent her head down to rest against the eagle's neck, her hair whipping out behind her, tangled by the breeze.

The faces of Bilbo and the other dwarves about her fell as they heard the small sob carry on the wind.

Gandalf himself sighed heavily. Whilst he was relieved to hear that Ariel had made her own peace with the dwarf prince it nearly broke the wizard's heart that it had to happen after such drastic circumstances. After all the girl was still at a young tender age, and whilst she'd already dealt with the loss of her brother, he doubted that she would be able to deal with the loss of someone else dear to her.

_And neither would Fili or Kili or even Bilbo for that matter_

He reasoned as he looked upon the two brothers and the hobbit who were all watching the eagle carrying Thorin with fear and anxiety.

The other elder dwarves however were looking far more despairing, for many of them had seen wars and much death and whilst the loss of their prince was a devastating blow to them all…they knew that some things in life were inevitable.

_But Thorin's not dead yet_

The wizard's hand on his own staff clenched tight. He could still sense Thorin's life present within him, though it was holding on by the barest of threads.

He was relieved when he felt the eagle beneath him tilt downwards as they passed over the last outpost of the misty mountains and down over towards a great stony eyot that stood in the centre of a large wood.

The Carrock of the eagles was a supreme vantage point even in the mountians as it provided a wide view of the vast expanses of Wilderland, Mirkwood and the River Anduin of whose upper reaches ran through fast and strong.

Ariel, whilst knowledgeable about the key plot points of Tolkien's works, did not actually know this nor did she care about her location at the moment as the great eagle she was riding smoothly descended upon the Carrock.

In a small hop it deposited Thorin's body gently upon the large slab of rock before tilting its neck down for Ariel to slide smoothly down.

Her feet had barely scraped the surface of the rock when she fell to her knees beside Thorin and reached down hurriedly.

She tried to take deep steadying breaths as she pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling about for a pulse. However she could feel nothing.

_No don't panic, don't panic, just check his wrist_

But even as she inhaled a deep shuddering breath she bit her lip. The bracers over his arms were thick leather and very difficult to shift away from his wrists.

"Come on you bloody bastard-come on just give me a heartbeat or something" she sniffled angrily as she quickly leant down and pressed her ear over his chest.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…_

Ariel's breath caught in her throat and she looked up just in time to hear footsteps come up behind her.

It was Gandalf and the dwarves.

"Thorin" the wizard cried out as he knelt by the dwarf prince, just as Balin snatched Ariel up from the ground and held her back securely by the shoulders.

"He'll be alright lass" the old dwarf muttered softly he patted her trembling form gently. "He'll be alright"

"He better be" Ariel whispered as she gulped down the lump in her throat.

She felt a warmth about her hand as it was taken by Fili who was standing beside her along with Kili whose face was pale.

She squeezed the dwarf's hand back tight as she watched Gandalf murmur something softly under his breath as he hovered his hand over Thorin's face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the dwarves and the wizard, Bilbo watched on his face a mask of worry and guilt.

He felt like he was intruding on a very private family moment and yet he felt as if he too should have been included.

_But who am I really to them?_

He thought bitterly.

_I'm just another piece of baggage…I'm not-_

But then suddenly the hobbit's thoughts stopped completely as a pair of deep blue eyes slid open and a gasp of breath was released.

_ Oh thank god! _

Ariel sighed with relief, pinching the bridge of her nose to stem her tears as Thorin murmured hoarsely to Gandalf.

"The…the Halfling"

"It's alright" Gandalf assured him gently "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe"

Bilbo seemed to sigh in relief but then quickly stumbled as Thorin suddenly rolled over and began to scramble to his feet, his face livid.

"You!" Thorin barked at the hobbit who was looking bewilderedly up at him as he stalked forwards slowly "What were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"No Thorin-" Ariel tried to balk forwards only to be held back by many hands.

Thorin however ignored her his eyes narrowed upon Bilbo who was now looking down at his own furry feet in guilt and shame.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?...I have never been so wrong in all my life!"

_Hold on a moment-WTF!_

Ariel's eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped as Thorin Oakenshield wrapped both his arms about Bilbo and hugged him tight.

Bilbo himself looked very confused but also immensely relieved when the dwarves all about them began to laugh and cheer at the gesture.

Gandalf also smiled warmly as Bilbo gingerly returned the gesture with a timid pat on the back before he was released from the hold by the dwarf prince who made to softly grumble.

"I am sorry I doubted you"

"No, I would have doubted me too" Bilbo admitted "I'm not a hero, or a warrior or sorcerer…I'm not even a burglar" he added much to the amusement of the others.

Even Thorin managed a small smile.

The only one of them who didn't smile was Ariel…but that wasn't because she wasn't happy.

"Is that…" she breathed before quickly darting out in front, past everyone to stand at the head of the Carrock. "Is that what I think it is?"

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at and whatever comments or words they had been about to utter absolutely die in their throats.

There far in the distance but standing very tall was the shadow of a single mountain with a sharp snow-capped point.

"Erebor," Gandalf nodded as he looked out over the great view before him "The Lonely Mountain the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth"

"Our home" Thorin smiled proudly as he looked upon the silhouette of the old kingdom in the distance just as a bird twittered overhead.

They all looked up, however instead of seeing a giant eagle, they saw a tiny bird, flittering and swooping gracefully through the air and singing happily as it steered itself in the direction of the mountain.

"A raven" Oin chuckled "The birds are returning to the mountain"

"A raven?" Ariel squinted "That doesn't look like any raven I've ever seen"

"That's because it isn't" Gandalf snorted "that dear Oin is a thrush"

"But we'll take it as a sign" Thorin nodded in the direction of the mountain "A good omen"

"You're right" Bilbo agreed warmly "I do believe the worst is behind us"

"NO!" Ariel suddenly cried out "Don't say that!"

"And why not?" Thorin looked up surprised at the girl who raised her eyebrows in return.

"Uh maybe perhaps because after the _last_ person said that we had a giant fat goblin king crash down on top of us and nearly squash us to death?"

"Well aren't you a cheerful ray of sunshine this morning" Thorin snorted and Ariel rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort only for Gandalf to suddenly snap.

"Oh for goodness sake will the two of you ever stop this petty arguing?"

"_He_ started it?"

"And _you're_ continuing it so who's really being a petty chi-"

"Thorin Oakenshield if you want to live don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"And here we go" Balin pinched the bridge of his nose as Fili and Kili both exchanged small sniggers of amusement.

"Told you it would happen, now pay up" Bofur muttered to Gloin who rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly handed over a couple of silver coins.

Meanwhile Bilbo was chuckling under his breath.

_we have barely been in safety for more than ten minutes and already you both are arguing once more…must be a new record._

* * *

The shadow of Dol Guldor had been growing darker day by day. But nothing could compare to the howling darkness that surrounded the ancient ruins now.

Even the elves felt it in their halls of Mirkwood. Something had disturbed the peace...something evil…and it was slowly seeping into the woods beyond the ancient ruins borders.

One elf in particular, a tall female with rich red hair and a fair face, could feel such enmity about her as she looked down on the gigantic dead spider that lay a few feet away.

Its dark blood drenched her sword and made the metal of it glimmer oddly as she sheathed it.

"[filthy spider]" the elf woman spat in her smooth tongue just as someone's footsteps came up behind her. She quickly turned about drawing a bow and an arrow as swiftly as the wind, only to stop dead when she saw her would be victim.

It was a male elf, with long silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing all green like her.

"[Careful Tauriel]" he smirked as he looked down the length of the arrow facing him. "[you wouldn't want to shoot the royal prince down now would you?]"

Tauriel snorted however lowered her bow down gently and turned back to the spider.

"[One cannot be too careful out here Legolas. Especially with this filth roaming the forest]"

"[You made quick work of it]" Legolas nodded with admiration as he inspected the wounds on the dead creature.

Tauriel opened her mouth to speak but as she looked up her words faltered in her mouth.

"Tauriel?" Legolas quickly straightened up looking about them warily and placing a hand on his own bow and quiver. But the female elf merely shook her head and tugged his arm down.

"[no look]" she pointed into the trees.

There standing just several meters away in the thicket was a white hart, tall and with a full pair of antlers set high upon its head like two great branches of trees.

It stared at Legolas and Tauriel for a moment, its dark eyes almost assessing them such was the intensity of its stare, before quickly darting off into the forest.

Wordlessly the two elves darted forwards

Such creatures rarely appeared in this part of the great forest, especially in these dark times and so it was with great excitement that they came upon the spot in which it stood…only to find nothing there…

"[A trick of the light maybe]" Tauriel suggested though Legolas was already seething.

"[No! it must have been here for a reason. A pure creatures like this never shows itself in places of such evil unless….unless…]"

His voice fell away as he looked down to the undergrowth.

Tauriel looked down too and her eyes widened in shock.

Where they had thought was only dead and sickly dark leaves a little rose was blossoming. Its petals were of the purest white and its stem was thornless and whole even as it grew from within the confines cursed bush.

"[But…]" Legolas breathed as he looked at the other almost dead plants about him and Tauriel "[but what does this even mean?]"

"[Maybe…]" Tauriel smiled softly as she crouched down to caress the plants petals "[maybe it means there is hope yet for us]"

"[Hope?]" Legolas snorted "[hope from where? Besides it is still just one flower Tauriel]"

"[one from thousands]" Tauriel nodded "[but still one strong enough to push through on its own. And such strength and purity is precious and should not be lost or left behind to wither in the darkness]"

Legolas watched curiously as with gentle hands Tauriel scooped up the small flower, roots and all and deposited it safely into a small pouch on her side.

For some reason he could not fathom, he had a feeling that this plant no matter how small had just drawn them into something far greater than they could ever have dreamed. Though what it was the elvish prince had no idea…though he was to learn.

* * *

Phew and there we have it folks we've passed from AUJ into DOS! finally now i can really bring in the fun!

i swear lots of more interesting stuff will be happening now though once i reach the end of this arc i might have to wait until BOFA comes out (i wanna see how it goes before i march on ahead with my own thing)

Keep Reading and Reviewing for more :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hopes and Dreams**

Darkness grew deeper over the edges of Wilderland. But that didn't deter a lone figure as it swiftly crossed over open fields and towards a single solitary house towards the edges of the great woods.

This figure quickly looked behind themselves, their red cloak swishing behind them in their haste as they made to the front door.

They knocked once swiftly. However no one answered.

They knocked again.

Again nothing.

A woman's voice sighed in the darkness.

"Oh you stupid bear of all the times you had to be gone-"

"I am right here" a deep voice rumbled and the woman gasped as she wheeled about. Behind her was the silhouette of a very tall, very large man with a mane of dark hair and dark eyes that glimmered in the moonlight behind him.

The woman gulped nervously.

"Oh…I'm sorry old friend…I must've passed you in the dark"

"It is alright" the man nodded quietly his voice now slightly gentler, laced with amusement. "It has been a long time since I last saw you"

"yes" the woman nodded slightly nervously "yes indeed…I am sorry I haven't come to see you"

"Well you have come now and that is what matters most" the man's face softened.

The lady in the red cloak's smile widened, though it fell just as quickly.

"My lady?" the large man reached out a hand to lightly touch the woman's shoulder but she shook her head.

"I am sorry" she murmured as tears began to trickle down her face "it's just…you must forgive me…I have not come for a visit…I came here for your help"

"Anything for you dear friend" the man patted her shoulder gently and the woman wiped her eyes on her sleeve of her dress which like her cloak was a deep red.

"It is not help for me I come to ask" she sniffed "there is someone very dear to me…they are in trouble. Azog the Defiler has been tasked hunt them and their friends down. They've only just escaped with their lives-"

"But Azog still hunts them" the man's voice tensed.

The woman in red nodded. "Yes he hunts them…and they have proven themselves able to fight him but…oh goodness I am still afraid…"

"For the one who you hold dear?" the man's face softened "I shall look after him and his companions if that is what you wish"

"Oh thank you! thank you so much!" the woman in red gasped with relief before adding in a mumble "Oh uh… is should have probably said this before but the one I mention is not a man. It's a girl"

"A girl?" the man's brow rose high.

"Yes…" the woman murmured softly "A girl. Ariel Rosalie Brooks"

* * *

"Are they gone Bilbo?" Ariel Rosalie Brooks winced as the hobbit shifted his furry feet on her shoulders as he peered over the top of some rocks.

He was silent for a moment as he watched carefully. A pack of mounted wargs were running off in the distance but one small whisper or move out of place and they'd be on their tails faster than piranha's to fresh meat.

"All clear-goodness"

He quickly ducked once more as something growled close by.

Ariel gulped her grip tightening over Bilbo's ankles at the horrible sound. It was definitely the sound of a great beast but not a warg. Whatever it was though she was sure that it couldn't be any good.

"What was that?" she muttered as Bilbo almost slipped but he just shushed her quickly.

"Shh…just get me down I'll explain when we reach the others"

"Ok, ok! Jesus!" Ariel jumped as the great strange beast behind them gave a loud guttural roar. She glanced back quickly and saw to her astonishment something massive and dark standing atop of rocks someway off, something that looked strangely like a bear…

_Huh? Bear?_

There was silence as she and Bilbo darted down the great hill, over stones and through trees and down into a small sheltered clearing where thirteen dwarves and a wizard stood waiting nervously.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin growled as the hobbit and the girl both ran into view.

"Too close" Ariel puffed. "_Way_ too close. They couldn't have been more than just a couple of leagues away?"

"But that's not the worst of it" Bilbo added grimly.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked as he fingered his drawn axe in his hands.

"No Ariel's distraction seems to have drawn them off" Bilbo nodded to Ariel who blushed a little, trying hard not to look too pleased with herself.

She had only just managed to gain some measure of control again over her powers after that terrifying night on the cliff, and with the help and guidance of Gandalf had managed to send her energy straight through the ground and over towards the wood in the other direction to where the company was going. It had caused a bright flash of green light as it had surfaced, one that anyone could have noticed from a mile off.

However that was the least of their worries now as Bilbo kept on explaining.

"We don't know for how long though. They still might be able to pick up our scent if we're not careful. That and we have another problem"

"Did they see either of you?" Gandalf muttered anxiously but Ariel shook her head.

"No that's not it"

"There what did I tell you, quiet as mice?" the wizard chuckled much to the amusement and admiration of the other dwarves "excellent burglar material"

"Will you listen? Will you just listen?" Bilbo cried out as Ariel rolled her eyes in exasperation "We're trying to tell you there is something else out there!"

"What form did it take?" Gandalf breathed after a full minute "Like a bear?"

Bilbo looked up at the wizard utterly perplexed.

"Ye-Yes but…bigger…much bigger…"

There was a sudden very sticky silence as Gandalf paused once more, his face strangely grim.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur gulped and when the wizard didn't reply his face paled. "I say we double back"

"And be run down by a pack of orcs" Thorin sighed heavily though Ariel suddenly gasped.

_Big bear on edge of wilderness?! Of course how could I have forgotten?_

"Wait, wait hold on there is someplace we can go to safety, a-a house. It shouldn't be too far from here I don't think…" she glanced awkwardly at Gandalf who quickly hid his confusion behind a small nod.

"Who's house?" Thorin narrowed his eyes on both magicians "Are they friend or foe"

"Neither." Gandalf shook his head "he will help us or he will kill us"

"what choice do we have?" Nori groaned only to gasp as a great loud roar, like a beasts rumbled through the air about them.

"None"

* * *

_I swear…by the time we're done with this quest we will all be champion marathon runners_

Ariel puffed as she ran up ahead of the other dwarves through a wide open field of green grass.

She could barely remember a time in her life where she had run as much as she had in the past few days, let alone be fit enough to keep running as far as she did or as fast as she did.

"How far is the house?!" Gandalf called from behind her.

"I can see it now" she called back just as another great monstrous roar sounded from behind them.

"Come on guys we're almost there" she shouted back to the others as they all stuttered in their steps. She didn't need to be able to feel the earth beneath her to know that the bear behind them was closing in and fast.

_Come on girl push it hard, push it!_

She puffed as she extended her legs out further and pumped them harder into a final sprint towards a large pair of great wooden doors set within a great barrier of hedge and wooden fence.

"GET IN!" she cried out as she managed to push her way through the doors, her arms straining against the massive handles as she struggled to keep them open.

"One-four-six-nine-thirteen-fifteen!" she counted off as all of the company came pouring through behind her and into a garden filled with grass and flowers.

However no one had time to stop and admire the beauty of the place for the snarling giant bear had burst out of the tree line of the nearby woods and was charging towards the house with a ferocious speed.

"Quick get inside!" Thorin bellowed as the others crashed into the front door, struggling to find a handle or even a lock or key.

Eventually someone had the brains to reach up and un-bolt a small latch towards the top.

They all rushed inside with loud yells of panic as the bear leapt for the end of Ariel's skirt as she dove through the last small gap before the door managed to shut.

With a great final push from Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin the bear was pushed back and the lock on the door refitted back into position.

"What is that?" Poor little Ori was shaking where he stood gaping at the place where he'd seen the snarling mass of black matted fur.

"That is our host" Gandalf sighed with relief as he straightened up "His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overly fond of dwarves."

"He's leaving" Ori murmured as he pressed his ear to the door only for Oin to drag him back hissing with worry.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell"

"Don't be a fool" Gandalf rolled his eyes "He's under no enchantment but his own"

"Huh? Who is enchanting?" Ariel spluttered as she suddenly popped up from where she had been on the ground.

Had Bilbo not been so shocked by what the wizard had just said he might have laughed at the state Ariel was in, for when she'd leapt inside Beorn's house she'd promptly landed headfirst into a large pile of hay. Her red-brown hair was so messy that it stuck out at odd angles with golden strands of hay poking out like a strange form of frizz.

She blinked blankly as she looked about at her surroundings.

The building around them seemed to be a mix between a cottage and a barn. Animals either stayed in pens or were walking about all over the place. Hay and straw littered most of the floor, save for an elevated platform of stone where a small kitchen area seemed to have been erected.

Thorin and Dwalin and Balin made to check out this space whilst others made to inspect the barn and the animals.

"Come on get some rest all of you. You'll be safe here tonight" Gandalf called before anyone could get out of earshot. But then he softly added as he looked outside a window.

"I hope"

* * *

Tauriel of the Elves of Mirkwood, even though she was still only young by the standards of her people, had seen many seasons pass and had watched many flowers grow.

And yet even as she watched on the small white rose now growing in a small pot in her rooms of the Woodland Realm she could not believe her eyes.

Days had passed since the flower had first been found and still it continued to thrive as well as one that had only just blossomed from a bud.

She barely even jumped as a sudden knock came at her door. Settling her silver green robes she called out quickly in Elvish.

"[come in]"

She was quickly greeted by the sight of Legolas as he strode over the threshold, garbed in a tunic of leaf green. He smirked with amusement as he caught sight of his friend whose eyes had not left the plant even when he'd arrived.

"[Tauriel you did not come down for the feast. Are you still bewitched by your new charge?]"

"[Not bewitched]" Tauriel murmured "[just curious. Most plants we try and salvage from the dark sickness barely last more than a day when we try and rehabilitate them. This one however continues to stay in bloom, indeed it thrives. Even though we both found it amongst other plants that were surely dead.]"

"[Yes indeed I too was wondering about that]" Legolas frowned "[I asked my father of what it might mean. But he thinks it is merely a fortunate survivor]"

"[And what do you think?]" Tauriel looked up at her friend with a quirked brow of intrigue.

"[I think…]" Legolas murmured "[that you were right when we first found it. This blossom is precious. It is a sign of the Valar Yavanna herself. A gift to remind us of the pure still remaining even when we think all hope is lost. Perhaps she may even be telling us that help is on the way soon and we must be on the lookout for it. The spiders that once roamed the south are now moving closer to the river…and the darkness over Dol Guldur grows every day…We are running out of time]"

"[Yes we are]" Tauriel nodded grimly. "[Hopefully you are right and the help will come before it is too late]"

* * *

"Ariel"

_She was drowning in smoke…_

"Ariel"

But Ariel's eyes were shut tight.

_Her skin was burning…_

"Ariel" the voice hissed once more and this time she felt a hand jostle her slightly by her shoulder.

_The shadow was looming over her…_

"Ariel wake up!"

_…and a red eye was flashing down upon her._

"AH-mph!" Ariel's squeak was quickly muffled by a hand as a voice softly hissed down at her voices cried out.

"Shh Ariel, it's alright its just me"

"Fili!" Ariel spluttered in shock as she looked up into the face of the young blonde haired dwarf as it loomed above her, his blue eyes full of worry.

"You alright?" he whispered his eyes darting over her sweat drenched pale face "you looked like you really were upset"

_Oh great he heard me…_

Ariel sighed heavily.

"It was just a stupid nightmare, nothing major. Just unpleasant" she rolled her eyes though her hand unconsciously rubbed at her left wrist. "I'm sorry I woke you up"

"No-no it's alright" Fili reached out to put a hand on her shoulder as she sat up. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Why?" Ariel frowned but then her eyes caught sight of the small wooden pipe he'd tucked hastily into the pocket of his jacket. "ah"

"Yeah…" Fili nodded as he took the pipe back out and held it up to light it "Haven't been able to sit in peace for a while since the cliff"

"Tell me about it" Ariel snorted watching curiously as with a small flick of flint the bowl of the pipe began to smoke gently.

Fili smirked softly with amusement as she watched the smoke rise in small curling tendrils up into the air.

"hmm…Ariel?"

"Yeah-gua! Fili!" Ariel spluttered as Fili chuckled, smoke puffing into her face with every exhale.

"Oh come now it can't be that bad"

"Maybe it wouldn't be if you didn't blow it all into my nose at once" Ariel hissed still coughing softly, though they were quick to turn into gruff hacks.

"It's- ahem-ok" she puffed as Fili leant over her with worry once more.

"Here" he muttered reaching down to his belt and pulling out his water skin which he carefully brought to her hands

"Just take it slowly, slowly" he murmured soothingly, holding the skin steady as Ariel made to take a couple of deep gulps.

"Better?" he asked when she rasped for breath.

"yeah" she nodded opening her mouth to speak only for a tiny belch to escape her lips.

"oh shit I'm sorry I-I just-"

She blushed a million shades of pink as the dwarf beside her chuckled harder than before.

"Ha! Don't apologise. Besides-pff-Better out than in-che-he-he"

"S'not funny" she pouted but he only laughed harder as she reached out to slap him on the chest.

"Ow!" he winced. "That hurt"

"Oh come on that wasn't even a proper slap!" Ariel rolled her eyes "I thought dwarves were supposed to be tough as stone. So much for the strong line of Durin"

"Oh you did not just say that" Fili narrowed his eyes though the corners of his lips were tilted upwards in a smirk

"Oh yes I did-HA".

Ariel did her best to stop the squeal of giggles as Fili's fingers darted swiftly to ghost over her ribs, the sensation of which sent her toppling back down into the pile of hay they were both resting on.

"Fili-ha-Fili stop-stop I'm too ticklish-ha"

"No way" Fili grinned "the reputation of Durin's line must be avenged"

Ariel laughed only for a gruff voice to hiss from somewhere in the darkness.

"Hey, will you two cut it out! Some of us want to sleep!"

"Sorry uncle" Fili quickly clapped a hand over Ariel's mouth, pursing his lips in the effort to not smile though he failed miserably.

Ariel giggled softly as she heard Thorin's gruff voice mutter darkly from somewhere off to her left.

"Kids! Always so noisy-hmph!"

Fili and Ariel both did their best to keep quiet as they listened to the dwarf prince grumble himself to sleep in the dark.

Once it was silent Fili snorted softly and removed his hand from Ariel's mouth.

"By the maker he is such an old man sometimes"

"The maker?" Ariel tilted her head to the side.

"Mahal or Aulë. He was one of the Ainur…they are supposed to be holy beings that helped create Middle Earth during its beginnings" Fili whispered quietly "he was a great Smith and craftsman and created the first seven fathers of the dwarves."

"Like Durin?" Ariel propped herself up onto her elbow on her side.

Fili nodded smiling softly at the childlike curiosity over her face.

"Were there any other Ainur?"

"Many apparently…I only know of the maker from the stories my mother used to tell me and Kili when we were Dwarflings"

"Sounds much cooler than the bedtime stories I used to have." Ariel huffed enviously "Only princes rescuing princess or cute fuzzy animals in forests"

"alright that does sound rather flimsy" Fili agreed "But there must be something you liked"

"Well…" Ariel bit her lip "I always did like mermaids"

"Mermaids?"

"Yeah Mermaids" Ariel nodded with a sigh only to see Fili looking thoroughly confused. "uh…you have no clue about what I'm saying do you?"

Fili shook his head.

"Never heard of such creatures in my life. What are they?"

"umm…well…Mermaids…are or they're supposed to be…uh these mythical beings that live in the sea. From the waist up they are shaped like beautiful women but from the waist down they have the tail of a fish instead of legs. There are also Mermen who are the male version but they're not as well depicted as the mermaids"

"Well that sounds…bizarre" Fili quirked a brow and Ariel giggled.

"Yeah it sounds weird but it actually looks nice when you see an illustration of one. They also were supposed to have beautiful singing voices which they would use to lure sailors into the sea to be their prey"

"Oh so beautiful and deadly huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that?"

"so what stories are there about them?" Fili muttered as he lay himself down on the soft stack of hay, putting his pipe once more in his mouth.

"Oh there are a couple" she coughed her eyes darting down to the hay. "The most famous story about a mermaid is called, err…The Little Mermaid…and it was written a very long time ago by a man called Hans Christian Anderson."

"the people where you come from have strange names" Fili muttered but then quickly backtracked "sorry, sorry, please continue I'm listening"

"Uh ok well the story begins…well it begins like most other fairy tales I guess. Um… Once upon a time far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects."

* * *

Darkness grew deeper as the night drew on and still Azog the pale orc was skirting around the edge of a great open field in the shadows of the trees.

Just a few hundred metres away a great hulking bear, greater than the white warg he rode was pacing up and down with heavy growling breaths.

_Another wall between me and my prize_

Azog growled to himself just as another Orc came running up silently beside him hissing in the familiar black speech.

"[We attack them now. Kill the dwarf filth while they sleep]"

"[No]" Azog snarled as he turned his back on the sight before them and stride back amongst the trees"[The beast stands guard. We will kill them on the road]"

But even as he spoke branches snapped and the wargs of his pack snarled as another dark hairy shape burst forth from the trees.

It was another warg rider, though he was far different from his other fellows who were all smaller and squint eyed and ape like. This one was rather like Azog himself, with pale skin (though not as pale) and just as tall and strong, though he wore more armour over his head and shoulders.

He spoke down to the pale orc with much urgency.

"[They are gathering in Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you!]"

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield had been wanting to enjoy a silent night's sleep after all the mayhem and stress of being chased by Azog's warg and orc pack. However it seemed as if fate had other plans for him that night.

He rolled his eyes and tried to shut them tight as the sounds of his nephew's and the young sorcerers apprentice's voices wafted through his ears.

By Mahal, children really were chatterboxes at the worst of times. Of course the Dwarf Prince had to remind himself that Fili was nowhere near as young or as small as he'd once been.

In spite of most past bitterness's, Thorin remembered those times with his small nephews most fondly indeed. Boli, their father had died when Kili was still but an infant and Fili was only a small toddling child and ever since then Thorin had done his best to help his sister Dis and be a father figure, especially considering he himself would never get married.

From their first steps on their own two little legs, to the first time either of them had held a sword or the first time either of them travelled along the road with him, Thorin had always been there to watch over and see to guide them as best he could.

_And now I get to see one of them taking a new path_

He mused reluctantly turning over slowly to listen as Ariel made to tell her story. It was a strange tale, about a maiden of a strange underwater species who fell in love with a human prince after she rescued him from drowning at sea. Then the little mermaid was willing enough to give up her fish tail and voice to a witch so that she may walk on the surface and be with him for eternity, even though it sounded like the poor mermaid would not ever find that happiness and it would cost her own life.

"The little mermaid drew back the crimson curtain of the tent, and beheld the fair bride with her head resting on the prince's breast. She bent down and kissed his fair brow, then looked at the sky on which the rosy dawn grew brighter and brighter; then she glanced at the sharp knife, and again fixed her eyes on the prince, who whispered the name of his bride in his dreams. She was in his thoughts, and the knife trembled in the hand of the little mermaid: then she flung it far away from her into the waves; the water turned red where it fell, and the drops that spurted up looked like blood. She cast one more lingering, half-fainting glance at the prince, and then threw herself from the ship into the sea, and thought her body was dissolving into foam…."

Thorin, cracked open an eye slowly to watch as Fili gave a small sigh into the silent night about them.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Ariel nodded slowly her smile softening with sadness. "I know right. It used to make me cry all the time when I was little but I don't know… I just couldn't stop begging my mother to tell me it over and over again each night"

"I don't blame you" Fili paused for a moment to puff on his pipe slowly "It's such a sad story…but beautiful nonetheless. But I have to ask, did this Little Mermaid have a name?"

"…Yes…" Ariel gulped.

"What was it?"

"it…it was…Ariel" the last word came out as such a tiny whisper that Thorin had to strain his ears from his spot to hear it. But when he did it took all he had in himself to not snort out loud then and there and keep his mouth shut.

Instead he opted to watch as Fili smirked widely.

"So…you are the little mermaid then huh?"

"Uh…no I'm not personally…my mother just loved the story so much she named me after her…that's all. I mean I don't have a fish tail, I'm fairly average singer and I'm not that beautiful a dancer or a strong person so…" Ariel blushed a little as she realised that his sole attention was on her face, his expression intent and curious.

She didn't understand why but she suddenly felt very nervous about meeting his eyes which were now gazing at her with a gentle look as he reached forwards with a free hand to tuck a the several locks of hair away from her face..

"This is coming from a girl who had enough guts to strike at Azog the great Defiler and put up with my crotchety uncle on a daily basis. You could've run away or let yourself be trampled over at any time but you didn't. You fought back even when you were down. You are stronger than you think Ariel Brooks. And I am glad that you are here…"

Ariel tilted her face down into the hay beneath her, her smile now shy as Fili's fingers tucked the last lock of hair behind her ear and trailed softly over the soft angle of her jaw. The pads of his fingers were rough like sandpaper but at the same time it wasn't unpleasant.

When he began to pull his hand back she quickly grabbed it with hers.

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he assessed his nephew's surprised but pleased face as Ariel stuttered nervously.

"Um sorry I didn't mean…um you can have your hand back I'm-"

But Fili only smiled, chuckling softly as he brought Ariel's hand up to his own bearded chin.

She stopped fumbling for words as she suddenly became intrigued by the beads on the end of his two plaits on his face.

"These beads…" she asked quietly looking up at Fili curiously "are they just for decoration or are there actual symbolic meaning behind them"

"Both actually" Fili answered just as softly. "The beads in my hair were my uncle Frerin's. they are family heirlooms of Durin's house. Whereas the beads here on my beard are of my father Boli's line, or at least two of them. Kili will get the other two when he finally grows his beard in a few years"

"So he's young by Dwarf standards?"

"Fairly young" Fili nodded "By human standards he'd probably be considered roughly a year older than you, though you seem a fair bit more mature than he is"

"Well that's because I'm a girl" Ariel smirked before adding with a sigh "though he is better at fighting than I am"

"You're not that bad" Fili shrugged "I mean your swordsmanship could do with a fair amount of work but you've got good basic instinct for a beginner. You just need someone to teach you."

"Who would I ask? And for that matter who would want to teach a girl how to fight" Ariel snorted, remembering some of the earlier comments from Thorin and the older dwarves from when she'd first started the quest. Fili seemed to remember too because he frowned.

"I'm sure there's someone here who wouldn't mind. Someone strong, patient, willing…a good friend…"

Ariel quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Is that an offer I hear on the table Mister Fili"

"Maybe?" Fili smirked "Why you think I couldn't teach?"

"No-no it's not that" Ariel bit her lip "it's just that it is a big thing of me to ask…and I'll have to think about payment I can't just ask you to teach me for nothing in return"

"And it won't be for nothing" Fili leaned in slightly closer to murmur softly. "If I agree to teach you how to fight, you must tell me the stories about where you come from."

"Stories?"

"Yes. One story for every lesson"

"Why?" Ariel frowned slightly in confusion.

"because I swear if I have to hear Dwalin boast about all the fights or pub brawls he's been in one more time I swear I'm going to go mad"

Ariel giggled again only this time it was punctuated by a soft wide yawn.

"hmm…a fighting lesson for a story…sounds fair enough…when do we start?"

"Tomorrow if you want…but first we need to get some sleep alright?"

"Alright…" she blinked sleepily as she rested her head back down on the hay. "G'night Fili"

Fili watched with faint amusement as Ariel's eyes grew heavier with each passing second, before finally drooping shut.

As soon as the gap between the eyelids was completely shut her breathing turned deep and even at once.

_By the maker you have got to be kidding me_

Thorin rolled his eyes as he saw his nephew stroke his thumb tenderly over the back of the young girl's hand which was now resting in-between them, smiling as he whispered down to her.

"good night Ariel"

* * *

In the great tower of the old fortress of Dol Guldur the shadow with burning eyes was once more looking down through a magical orb with a clawed hand stretched above it.

His fiery eyes narrowed and seared hot as they looked upon the faces of several people sleeping soundly in the night. One in particular caught his eye, for her dark red brown hair and sweet innocent face as she lay dreaming alongside a young blonde haired dwarf. However unlike before her mind was far away from the darkness of her heart, instead it was far away in dreams of the calm beautiful ocean. Of a beach lit up by hundreds of lanterns at a festival.

The hand above the orb tensed with revulsion and pulled away as the young dwarf by her side made to bid her goodnight, the last of his words garbling as the magical connection was cut off.

The shadow stood for a moment in the cold empty darkness of the tower about itself.

The girl was becoming more of a hindrance than he'd first thought. Her tender heart brought light to the greedy prideful hearts of these Dwarves. What would come next? Would she save the great king of dwarves from its gold-sickness too?!

No! He could not have that happening!

He would not see an Erebor reclaimed, he would not see the dragon killed and the Line of Durin return to its throne beneath the mountain, nor let his line continue on in his kin.

No…Thorin Oakenshield would not be king! He would make sure of that…

Only he just had to get that girl out of the way…had to silence her, once and for all…

"Balcheth!" he snarled, his tongue as black as the shadows that made him and the heart that he bore.

"[Yess my Lord]" The voice of a woman hissed through the darkness, her tongue as smooth and slithering as a snakes.

"Balcheth…" The Necromancer's voice simmered down to a dangerous purr "[…I have a new job for you. Bring me the Green Witch that travels with Thorin Oakenshield, alive and unspoiled]"

* * *

Oh-ho! things are beginning to get complicated. i really should probably begin to write down what i'm planning because i'm starting to get confused.

but yeah there you have it chapter 15

keep Reading and Reviewing to tell me what you think especially regarding *ahem* certain developments. i wanna know if you guys think its ok because i don't want to go too Mary-sue (trying my best to avoid that but sometimes shit happens when you write :P )

C u next time and hope you enjoyed


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bear All**

When Fili son of Boli awoke it was to find that he was pleasantly warm as something, or rather someone, draped themselves sleepily over him.

He craned his neck up to see the identity of his living breathing blanket only to see the top of Ariel's soft red-brown head of hair just beneath his chin. She seemed to have curled her body unconsciously over his own, with one leg actually wrapped over his hips.

The young dwarf gulped as he saw that whilst she wore black boots up to under her knee, most of the rest of the leg was completely bare as it poked through a large tear along the side of her green dress. The light maple beige of her skin was shining in the soft golden light of the morning sun that was peeking in through a window high above.

He took a deep breath to steady himself as he felt her snuggle tighter against him, her soft slender chest pressing against his own tough stout one.

He knew the gesture was completely innocent on her part. Indeed most of the many innuendos the rest of the company were fond of joking about around a campfire usually went over her unexperienced head. And therein lay Fili's problem.

Even with her spirit and temper, Ariel was as innocent as a lamb in mind and soul. Her body on the other hand…well she may not have been as short as a dwarf lady, nor as hairy as one, but most of the younger (or single) dwarf men in the company knew an woman's body when they saw one.

Fili could clearly recall a scene from a few days back just after they'd left the Eagle's Carrock. Ariel was helping Bombur cook the spoils of their days hunt for the evening meal.

Ariel had been tasked with handing out the bowls to the dwarves and had been leaning to pass over to Ori and Nori when Dwalin and Kili had both looked up from their food to watch.

Fili's teeth grit as he remembered the way his brother and his friend's eyes had both stared unabashedly at the young but rounded rump of the girl as she leant down even further to pass a bowl to Bilbo who was seated on the ground.

There was a tiny scruffling noise and Fili quickly jerked himself out of his thoughts just in time to see his younger brother sit up from the spot of hay across from him and Ariel.

Kili's dark hair was flecked with golden straw and hay but otherwise he looked rather contented with his rest.

He grinned as he caught sight of Ariel snuggling closer into his elder brother's chest.

"You lucky dog you" he playfully waggled his eyebrows as he nudged Fili's boot with his own. "It's about time!"

"Shh! She's asleep" Fili hissed feeling his cheeks heat up a little "and nothing happened anyway."

"really because you both look pretty cosy like that" Kili raised his brows as he eyed Ariel's exposed leg. Fili's eyes narrowed dangerously as he tugged one half of his jacket over the limb to obscure it from his brother's not so innocent smirk.

"Kili don't be ridiculous, she's a friend, a dear friend who had a nightmare. We talked and we fell asleep next to one another like friends do! Nothing more nothing less"

"Yeah I heard the _talking_ last night" Kili grinned "And let me just say that it was absolutely _adorable!_ Really sweet so warm and fuzzy that it melted my heart."

Kili was glad that Ariel was sleeping over his brother because he was sure that had she not been there Fili would've probably killed him on the spot.

Fili the heir to Thorin, Fili the responsible one, Fili the elder that had always loved to seem more mature and grown up ever since they were small…had been just caught fussing like a devoted puppy over a girl, and a human girl for that matter.

Seeing his elder brother's look of embarrassed wrath Kili's face softened.

"Hey Fee relax! I get it ok-"

"No you actually don't but that's besides the point" Fili rolled his eyes and Kili snorted.

"Alright so I don't know what you're going through but still…just know that no matter what happens…I'm still your brother and I'll…I'll have your back no matter what"

Fili opened his mouth to speak but suddenly found that there was a great big lump in it that blocked his voice. He shut it quickly and nodded mutely to his brother whose smile had turned once more into a mischievious grin.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" a deep voice growled as a shadow came over them. Both Fili and Kili jumped as they looked up to see their uncle towering over them with a grim face.

Thorin rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Ariel, who was still fast asleep and dead to the world as she lay half draped over his nephew who was looking extremely uncomfortable suddenly.

"You know if you don't like it you can shove her off" he grumbled gruffly down at Fili whose eyes hardened.

"what if I don't want to?"

Kili gulped as Thorin's face tensed. Finally after a terrifying pause of a few seconds that felt like years he spoke softly.

"…She may have magic but she's still human…her life will end well before yours…"

Fili's face paled though he did his best to stay determined.

"There may also be a chance that I may also die before the journey's end"

"Not if I have anything to say about that" Thorin growled as he stepped over both his nephews legs and out towards the front of the barn only to stop when Kili hissed angrily at his back.

"So that's it then?! You'll do whatever it takes to make sure just us dwarves and Bilbo are alive but you won't care if Ariel dies!"

"You and your brother are my family Kili. And the others are our kin! It's a kings duty to protect his own." Thorin growled softly as he turned to look upon the younger dwarf his face cold but furious, but Kili was not deterred.

"And isn't Ariel one of us now? Hasn't she earned her stripes amongst us after the mountains?"

"Kee don't" Fili pinched the bridge of his nose but Thorin was already snapping back angrily.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that boy! You may be my nephew but I am still your king and I will not be spoken to like that!"

There was a silence as Kili stared in shock at Thorin, his face stricken and pale. His uncle had never once pulled the king card on him or Fili ever. Perhaps it had been used on Balin or the others but never ever did Thorin ever try to assert his kingship over his relatives…but now…

"…unbelievable…" Kili's voice was barely a whisper "whatever she'll do she'll never be good enough for you will she?... because she's… _different_? I was once told when I was a dwarfling that just because I was different from the others that didn't mean my life was worth less than others…but I cannot believe that the same dwarf that told me that would be so prejudiced to someone else like that…"

"Kili…" Thorin murmured guilt coursing through him as Kili turned his back on him and strode silently back across to the kitchen of Beorn's barn where he sat down upon a stool, pulled out his pipe and began to smoke, his face an unusually grim mask.

Fili sighed heavily as Thorin looked down on him to speak only to catch sight of Ariel's sleeping face upon his chest. The dwarf princes' face suddenly tensed up as both fury and hurt flashed in his eyes.

_Taking the trust of my kin…You are proving to be a real pain in my side girl!_

Fili's arms tightened protectively around said girl in them who began to stir as her breath began to get constricted by the strength of his hold.

"Fili…what's going on?"

"Nothing" Thorin snapped before Fili could respond "just get up and make yourself useful somehow. Try the kitchen I daresay you'll find something to do there!"

And before Ariel could even think of even hissing something back he turned on his heel and strode over to wake up Dwalin who was still snoring loudly in a corner.

Once he was out of earshot Ariel glowered sleepily at Fili.

"What the hell has shoved itself up his ass now?"

"He fought with Kili"

"Ah…That's not good…not good at all…" Ariel bit her lip as Fili pointed up to the kitchen where Kili was still sulking and smoking angrily.

"It's not" Fili agreed as Ariel pried herself off him, blushing a little with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I used you as a mattress last night"

"It's alright" Fili smirked weakly "besides you made a pretty good blanket yourself"

"one of my many gifts" Ariel snorted but then quickly glanced over back at Kili as he swore and muttered darkly under his breath to himself.

"What was the fight about? Actually you know what I'll ask Kili" Ariel steamrolled over Fili just as Thorin's voice wafted over to their spot, cold and steely.

"Fili wake up the others on your side now!"

"Yes uncle" Fili mumbled though he couldn't help but chance a worried glance at his uncle.

He didn't know whether Kili or anyone else had noticed it but there was a tiny glimmer of gold flashing in the depths of his uncles once stormy blue eyes.

* * *

The dark shadow of a woman moved through the shade of the trees doing its best to dodge sunbeams of the morning light as they streamed through the forest canopy above.

She was a short hunched over creature with jet black robes covering her from head to foot, obscuring everything but the chalk white skin of her gnarled claw like hands. They clenched on the bark of a nearby tree, slicing its surface like knives, as she looked through the gap between two trees.

The woman hissed and cursed softly under her breath as she caught sight of the distant wall around a large cottage.

_So they found shelter for the night_

She snarled as she saw just over the tops of the wall, the head of a tall hairy figure as it swung an axe over its shoulder.

_Damn…the bear is protecting them…no wonder Azog and his little party scarpered. Even so…_

She took a deep inhale and at once her entire body buzzed with energy…energy that was dark as the cloth that covered her.

_Oh what a curse that is…beautiful intricate and deadly…my master's handiwork most definitely…Oh if I could get my claws on the lucky bastard that bore such a burden…So deliciously corrupting it is…_

But then suddenly she shuddered as a wave of something sweet, fragrant and altogether positive washed over her.

_Ugh! What is that?! That is foul! That is…that is…ah…I see now…_

The crone's eyes flashed from under her black hood as she looked back at the cottage from where she could feel the overwhelming warmth and care emanating from.

_It's from the girl no doubt…Definitely has a female air about it…just like that Red Bitch she is, all sweet with her flowers and little plants…don't you worry master I Balcheth will deal with that little spawn of Yavanna once and for all_!

* * *

Gandalf the Grey was not a wizard that one took lightly. He may have walked in the guise of a tattered dawdling old man but his mind was sharper than any of these dwarves put together.

He had been awake through most of the night, his eyes keeping watch over every single member of the company in his sights. Bilbo had been awake laying on his side and fiddling with something in his hands.

Gandalf guessed that the hobbit could hear the monstrous sounds of their transformed host from outside and was trying to busy his mind by idly fidgeting, a habit which he was prone to falling back on when he was nervous and scared. So the old wizard had just glanced over him.

When he saw Ariel and Fili however, Gandalf's lips had quirked into a small smile. After so many days of growing darkness there was finally a little light peeking through. Though he did have to admit he almost sighed with exasperation as he caught sight of the young dwarf's face as he listened enraptured by the girl's story to him.

_Poor girl…sensitive to the powers of others and yet oblivious to her own draw and pull…_

Well he supposed it was better that way. It was like Galadriel had said, those people who were best suited to power were often those who didn't seek it out for themselves.

He waited through the night listening and watching as even the two new friends fell asleep close to one another. Then came the morning and with that some very interesting…very disturbing developments.

Thorin Oakenshield's temper was suddenly beginning to crack again, though this time something was very different. No something was very wrong.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed as he watched the Dwarf Prince round up a couple of his more trusted friends and drag them into council in a corner of the barn.

His face was pale and stricken and his tone was tense. But worst were the eyes, blue like always though whenever they flickered warily over to the direction of Ariel they glinted a faint gold.

Gandalf's eyes grew worried as he watched Thorin repeat the action several times even though the girl was not paying him the slightest attention as she tried to cheer up a still really sulky Kili.

_He's probably still angry with Kili and he's taking it out on her…_

Gandalf shook his head as words spoken to him not so long ago came back to the forefront of his mind.

_ "A strain of madness and sickness runs through that bloodline Gandalf…whatever Thorin Oakenshield is now…he will not be so the closer he gets to that treasure. It will start with paranoia"_

But even then Gandalf's frown deepened.

_But it's not like Ariel actively wants to take his friends trust, nor would she ever. Besides we are so far from the mountain…So how on earth could the gold-sickness be affecting Thorin from here?_

* * *

When Bilbo Baggins woke up it was to find a large golden and black bee buzzing lazily before his nose.

Jumping he quickly swatted the great big insect off of him before scrambling to his feet and looking about himself. All the dwarves, Ariel and Gandalf were up and standing close by the door by the kitchen looking outside nervously as something thumped someway off in the distance.

"Well it's not like we'll be able to run anyway from a guy that's part animal" Ariel grumbled softly to Fili who stood beside her nodding in agreement.

"Yeah he'll probably sniff us all out before we even get a foot out the door"

"Well I say we should still leg it. Slip out the back way" Nori was hissing but Dwalin growled over him.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no"

"There is no point in arguing" Gandalf snapped over all of them "We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest. Ah Bilbo there you are" the wizard added as Bilbo sidled past Thorin and into the company's midst.

"Now this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. So I will go first and I shall take Bilbo and Ariel with me"

There was a very awkward silence as the wizard motioned to both the hobbit and his apprentice whose faces were paler than ever as they walked up to the door.

"Using live bait to lure the beast? Good plan" Dwalin and a couple of the others chuckled.

"ha ha very funny" Ariel snorted trying to sound sardonic only to have her voice waver.

"Gandalf are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked privately agreeing with the warrior dwarf whose smirk was turning worried.

Gandalf only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right wait for the signal" Bofur nodded as he took a spot at the window out into the garden outside as Gandalf continued to give out last minute instructions.

"Oh and no sudden movements or loud noises and don't over crowd him. and only come out in pairs-no actually Bombur…um you count as two so you should come out alone"

Poor Bombur who was munching on a raw carrot nodded quietly his face slightly sombre at the prospect of coming out alone to face the beast.

Ariel couldn't blame him.

Even though she knew what Beorn was thanks to her knowledge of the books back in the real world it didn't stop her gut from sinking as she stepped out along with Bilbo behind Gandalf and into the bright morning sun.

There stretching out before them was a beautiful garden and field, green and fresh and picturesque…or at least it would have been if Ariel had not seen the large axe swing down and hack a great big piece of wood in half.

_Holy shit…_

Her eyes widened as she watched the man wielding the weapon bring it over his head to strike again.

Beorn was humongous…even bigger than Azog had been though he was certainly ten times more human in shape and stature than the pale orc. His skin was ruddy and his hair was more like a shaggy dark brown wolfs mane.

He looked absolutely ferocious in comparison to the sweet barnyard animals that crossed over his lawn, peacefully grazing here and there and barely paying him the slightest attention.

_Don't judge a book by its cover yet Ariel..._

She reminded herself as they stepped close enough to talk to him at an arms length.

"Good morning" Gandalf called pleasantly, though he looked very nervous.

Beorn did not seem to notice and merely swung his axe down on another log of wood on the stump.

_Katwhack!_

_And here I thought Dwalin and his axes were terrifying…_

Ariel bit her lip as Gandalf repeated himself again.

"Good Morning"

This time Beorn heard him and paused. Settling the axe in the stump.

"Who are you?" he rumbled, his voice as deep and as gravelly as an actual bears growl.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey" Gandalf replied calmly with a courteous bow.

However at the sound of the name, Beorn turned about sharply axe in hand to face them with sharp eyes.

"Never heard of him"

"I'm a wizard." Gandalf smiled benignly "Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood"

"And who is this?" Beorn growled before turning his eyes sharply on Ariel who almost jumped with fright at the sudden keenness of the stare.

"Oh…this young lady is my apprentice Ariel the Green" Gandalf smiled only for Beorn to steamroll over him once more.

"What do you want?"

"Well um simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in our lodgings last night-"

"And who is this little fellow?" Beorn's eyes widened and his hands tensed around the axe.

Ariel's eyes darted down in a panic to see Bilbo timidly protest as Gandalf tugged him out from behind his back.

"well this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire"

"He's not a dwarf is he?" Beorn's eyes narrowed dangerously and Ariel's grip on her staff tightened in her hand but Gandalf was quick to smile and gloss it over.

"Why no. No he's a Hobbit, of a good family and unimpeachable reputation"

At this Bilbo managed a small smile and a polite bow to Beorn who relaxed considerably as he looked over the three guests before him.

"A Halfling, a girl and a Wizard. How come you here?"

"Oh the fact is that we've had a bad time of it from Goblins in the mountains"

"What did you go near Goblins for?" Beorn rolled his eyes "Stupid thing to do"

"You are absolutely right" Gandalf agreed quickly.

"I'll say" Ariel muttered darkly to herself glancing back at the cottage behind them only to sigh in exasperation.

Dwalin and Balin were the first to pop out the door, both with as broad a smile as they could muster.

"And here we go" Bilbo murmured under his breath to Ariel who snorted as Gandalf stuttered nervously. But it seemed finally his luck was running out for before he could even string two cohesive words together ten other dwarves began to file out in groups of two or three from the front door.

It was Nori, Dori and Ori first, followed by Oin and Gloin, Fili and Kili, Bifur and Bofur and then Bombur.

"are there any more?" Beorn snorted as he counted off the fat dwarf as he waddled into view and Ariel's teeth gritted slightly.

"just one"

And indeed as she spoke Thorin strode through last, his face grim and set.

"Ah…" Beorn suddenly nodded as a spark recognition lit up his face "Oakensheild…then this means you are…"

He turned quietly back to look at Ariel who gulped.

"Ariel Rosalie Brooks"

It wasn't a question it was a full blown statement, one that made Ariel stare dumbfounded.

"You…you know who I am?"

"Yes I have been awaiting your arrival for a while" Beorn nodded "for you see an old friend of mine asked me to help you. Nuldien the red sorceress"

"Nuldien?!" Gandalf's eyes widened as some of the dwarves began to murmur softly behind him. "She was here? How long ago was this?"

"Barely a week ago. She was very worried for your plight against Azog. She also asked me to pass on a message to you Lady Ariel. However it is inside the house. If all of you would care to follow me."

* * *

There was mostly silence as the Company made to sit around the large wooden table in Beorn's kitchen, drinking fresh cow's milk from giant tankards and eating fruit and berries laid out for them in tiny bowls.

However Ariel did not take a seat even though Fili had saved her a spot beside him.

Instead she turned to Beorn her face tense.

"This message from Nuldien…"

"Is right here"

Beorn's face turned grim as he reached out for a small side table on which a white envelope was sitting unnoticed and untouched.

He handed it to Ariel who took it gingerly her eyes roving the letters of her name on the front. The hand looked familiar to her.

"This…this is my father's handwriting" she breathed and the other dwarves were astonished to see her eyes slightly brighter than normal. Indeed her fingers trembled as she fumbled to open the envelope pulling out a single leaf of paper.

"Well what does it say?" Bofur asked excitedly only for Balin to put a hand up to stop him from getting up.

"Just give her space lads. If it's a letter from her family she'll want to read it herself." He said gently.

Bilbo watched worriedly as Ariel silently made to walk off to stand away from the dining table and in the barn section of Beorn's house. She was almost as timid and shaken as when she'd almost been attacked by that shadow in Rivendell.

Ariel barely noticed the curious and anxious eyes on her as she read through her father's words, each one making her heart grow heavy.

_My Dearest Ariel,_

_You may not know it yet but if you've been keeping track of the date wherever you are now, you will find that you are no longer the sweet innocent seventeen year old girl that was whisked away from us nearly two months ago. _

_Now you are an eighteen year old young woman._

_As you know it is a custom in my family to pass on one last small piece of wisdom to the next generation on such a birthday. And like your brother before you I will endeavour to give you the best advice I can before you venture beyond mine and your mother's reaches for good._

_But what do you say to a girl that already has grown up so much? _

_After all to quote Anne Frank "Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands."_

_Bearing that in mind I guess that all I can tell you is that to never forget that no matter where you go or how far we are from one another, your family will always love you and will always be with you._

_Your mother and I are so proud of how far you have managed to make it on your own and whilst we know it is hard we know that you will find the strength within you to keep going on no matter what._

_Because you are our Ariel. A girl with a strong head on her shoulders, a warm heart on her sleeve and an untameable fire in her soul._

_With all my love,_

_Your father,_

_Calvin Brooks._

"I love you too dad" Ariel whispered tears streaming down her face as she pressed the paper gently to her lips.

"Ariel" came a timid voice and Ariel looked up quickly to see Thorin walking towards her.

"What is it Thorin?" she clipped scrubbing at her eyes as she stiffened in preparation for a snide remark or barked out order.

However Thorin's voice was quiet and measured as he spoke.

"Beorn has agreed to help us get to Mirkwood"

"Oh? Well that's good I guess" Ariel bit her lip.

"I also hear that Fili's agreed to give you sword lessons"

"He has" Ariel nodded before adding tersely "that's not a problem is it?"

"if you keep arguing like that it might be" Thorin growled but then he quickly backtracked at the look flashing over the young girl's face.

"So that's it then Ariel brooks is not good enough to fight alongside this company?"

Thorin looked up at her face and was astonished to see that there was genuine hurt and dejection in her usually fierce chestnut eyes.

"Then if I'm so useless I'll just go shall I? To be rid of me once and for all isn't that what you want?"

He winced internally as Kili's words from that morning wafted over his mind.

"If you were to leave…where would you go?" he murmured softly.

"I dunno I'd figure something out…" but even then Ariel sounded unsure as she looked down at her feet.

"You don't even know this world" He murmured softly. "you'd die if you just wandered on your own like that"

"Then so be it" Ariel muttered before making to turn away but before she could even take a step, Thorin's large hand grabbed her arm.

"By Mahal, Girl will you stop and listen for once in your life!" he growled. "I don't want you to leave...none of us do!"

"What?" Ariel breathed as she looked down on the dwarf prince before her.

His face was tense and awkward as his blue eyes darted around the barn trying to look at anything but her as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"you may be a pain in my behind most of the time" he mumbled darkly. "but no matter what…you're still a part of this company…still our friend…"

Ariel stared down at Thorin in shock. She wasn't quite sure of what to think anymore. She'd spent so long expecting nasty snide comments from the dwarf that she'd never once think that he'd ever accept her as anything but a sack of extra baggage.

For him to overcome his pride and say something like this to her was…huge…

"Thorin…I…I don't know what to say"

"Then just don't say anything" Thorin grumbled his grip tightening on her arm "just stay"

She felt her throat constrict as she made to open her mouth to reply.

"I…I will…but Thorin…"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of my arm? I can't feel it anymore"

Thorin looked down on the slender limb in his hands and saw that her skin over her hands had gone unnaturally pale.

He loosened his grip but did not let go. Something on her wrist had caught his eye.

"What's this?"

Ariel was about to protest as Thorin yanked away her arm bracer, only to gasp in shock and horror. There over her entire left wrist was a band of dark discoloured skin shaped like the imprint of a large hand. At first she was about to berate the dwarf for his rough handling, only she noticed to her horror that the mark was even bigger than his tough grip…bigger and darker and redder…almost like it had been burnt straight onto her …

* * *

OOHH! evil brews again. muahahahaha!

hope you guys enjoyed

Keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Into the Woods**

The day passed on in a surprisingly more relaxed manner after the rather drama packed morning.

Thorin had called Gandalf at once to check over Ariel's strange burn mark on her arm. However when she asked him about what it meant he just went silent and gestured for Oin to tend to it while he went off in search of Beorn with Thorin.

It was a long while before those three were ever seen for the day.

Once it was covered in a honey based salve and bandages Ariel did her best to try and not use that arm as much as possible, thanking her lucky stars that she was right handed as Fili did his best to demonstrate how to hold a sword using an axe hilt to practice on, much to the others amusement.

Dwalin especially found it particularly funny whenever the young girl kept trying to swing her blade down upon the log of wood they'd chosen to practice on.

"Hmm don't worry lass" he chuckled as Ariel did her best to heave the heavy blade and swing down on the log only to miss it.

"If you don't hit it with the blade you sure will burn it with your eyes"

His laughs became louder as the novice's hit landed against the green grass instead sticking in the ground.

"The axe's too heavy" Ariel grunted as she tugged the blade out of the yielding earth.

And indeed she wasn't kidding. She was using one of Beorn's wood chopping axes and whilst it would've been a sturdy reliable weapon for a dwarf, it was like swinging a tree branch for the much scrawnier human girl.

"I figured that would be the case" Fili called as he re-entered Beorn's garden carrying something wrapped in his cloak in his arms.

"I picked this up when we were running about the Goblin tunnels" he explained "It's long but it's light and sharp"

Ariel gasped as he unfolded the material and revealed a very familiar slender sword with a green scabbard and a bronze hilt shaped like a tree.

"my sword!" she exclaimed reaching out and taking the blade in her hands.

"Your sword?" came Bofur's surprised exclamation as he sat with the others as they picnicked lunch under the shade of a tree.

"From Rivendell. It was given to me by the elves" Ariel explained and there were some small hisses and shushings.

"Not so loud lass" Dori hissed "Thorin's still inside the house."

"Oh god seriously still after all this time" Ariel rolled her eyes "I mean I can understand Thorin being pissed at the Mirkwood Elves but Elrond helped us"

"I know. But that's Thorin Oakenshield for you. No trust for Elves no matter what" Fili patted her on the shoulder as he took her sword away.

"Hey that-"

"You'll get it back" Fili smirked "but only after you manage to hit the log with this"

He put the axe back in her hand. "Come on! Chop, chop!"

"I'll show you chop, chop" Ariel grumbled under her breath.

"Oy watch it Fili you've roused the beast" Kili guffawed loudly as he caught sight of the fierce determination flash over Ariel's face as she made to raise the axe above her head.

"Woah there lass hold on hold on!" Dwalin's voice cried out as he rushed towards her quickly. "Hold on I think I see what your problem is"

He quickly brought her arms down before her.

"You're too tall"

"Uh this comment coming from a dwarf? OW!" Ariel winced as she felt a rough hand slap itself sharply over the back of her head.

There were many chuckles from the dwarves as Dwalin growled roughly.

"No talking back to your teacher youngling. Now take your stance again"

Ariel pouted but did as she was told without a peep.

"Now bend your knees, but keep the weight on the balls of your feet"

"Balls of my feet?"

"Yes"

"…ok then…" Ariel gulped as she bent her knees but twisted said part of her feet in the dirt.

"now when you swing try and keep your elbows close to your body till you have it over your head."

Ariel did as she was told, slowly so as to memorise the action.

"That's it lass nice and easy. Keep your eyes on the target… and swing!"

She swung down hard and there was a loud groan as wood split from wood straight in half.

Ariel stared in shock at the split log before her on the stump as several loud cheers sounded about her.

She looked up at Dwalin who smirked at her awe and surprise.

"It's always the same with novices' they don't have proper stance and that's why they fail dismally."

"But I can't stay rooted down to one spot in a fight like that can i?" Ariel frowned.

"Nay you can't lass and you shouldn't." the old dwarf agreed "that's why I said to use the balls of your feet. As long as you stay on those and keep your legs bent it's easy to move about side to side and back and forth. Here put down that axe and I'll show you."

Ariel put down the axe in her hand and laid it by the stump as Dwalin backed off into a clear patch of grass a little further away.

"Alright lass now arms up" he growled as he took a fighting stance.

Ariel blinked "arms up?"

"yeah arms up! come on like me and keep your legs like they were back there"

"o-ok" Ariel stuttered glancing at the others nervously.

"don't worry lass he won't hurt you" Balin spoke up with a patient smile "he's trained plenty of bairns before most of them smaller than you"

_God they had to be taught by Dwalin…that sounds terrifying!_

Bilbo could not help but gaze in sympathy at the poor young girl as she timidly took a fighting stance.

Dwalin looked like he was torn between laughing at her fear or rolling his eyes at it. however instead he just chose to clear his throat and gruffly bark to his new pupil.

"Now come on hit me"

"But-"

"For goodness sake girl just hit me"

Ariel quickly lunged forwards, her much tinier fist landing on his shoulder. However Dwalin did not seem even the slightest bit phased. Indeed he gave her such a deadpan look.

"Really?" he grumbled dryly "that was the best you could do?"

Ariel felt a twinge of anger build up as she heard Kili snigger softly behind her only for Fili to shut him up.

She hit Dwalin again this time harder. She winced a little as she felt her knuckles collide with the dwarf's chainmail armour he wore beneath his tunic.

"I can't believe it" Dwalin raised his eyebrows. "This is the same girl that managed to slap Thorin Oakenshield so hard she bruised his face for two days?"

"That was different" Ariel grumbled "He pissed me off, offended my mother and walked in on me getting dressed"

"I hardly see how that should affect your strikes" Dwalin snorted "You're opponent in battle is going to be doing a lot worse to you than all that, much worse, especially since he's premeditating the act of hurting you"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Ariel mumbled feeling her body tense up.

"Hit me again like that and maybe I will" Dwalin's eyes narrowed as he readied himself once more.

Ariel stared at him. He wouldn't hurt her. Not really. Dwalin may have acted like a big strong grump a lot of the time but at heart he was one of the biggest worry warts of the company.

But she had also seen him in battle and she had to admit, the thought of the dwarf as an enemy was just as frightening to her as facing down a pack of orcs.

And so for the third time she lunged forwards only this time with her punch came for his head, a loud cry from her mouth almost like a battle cry but less restrained and more…wild.

Dwalin barely had time to block the attack before she quickly withdrew her hand only to punch with her other one from underneath this time hitting him square in the solar plexus.

He didn't drop dramatically as she'd envisioned in her mind but the dwarf did grimace with pain as her tiny fist dug into his ribcage.

With a quick flick of his wrist she was jerked away from him only she did not stay down. Without pausing to think she rolled to her feet swiftly just in time to dodge out under his arm as he swung it out to hit her.

"Come on!" he barked with mirth even as she made to charge at him once more this time ducking in her head at the last moment as she tackled him headfirst into the ground football style.

The dwarves and Bilbo all roared with laughter as they saw their most fierce fighter be mowed down into the grass and struggle with the young girl who made quick work to wrestle him down to the grass and pull him into a headlock.

"Whoa! Lass! Lass!" He half chuckled half choked "Whoa let go! Let go"

"how was that?" Ariel grinned as she let him go and stumbled away from him. "tough enough for you master dwarf"

"hmm…a bit better" Dwalin snorted noting with amusement that her eyes glimmered fiercely once more. "Alright a lot better than before. Come on let's take a bite and then we'll practice more"

"Thank god" Ariel sighed with relief her feet immediately directing her on autopilot towards the food.

Once she was seated comfortably and had a few berries popped securely into her mouth Bofur piped up.

"Miss Ariel I hate to sound rude but how does a nice charming young girl like yourself know how to wrestle like that?"

"One of the perks of being me" Ariel muttered as she made to settle her corset which had gone slightly skewed after that tackle. "I used to get bullied heaps by the other boys when I was younger."

"Why's that?" Bilbo frowned.

"because they didn't like the fact that a little girl like me used to beat them at studies" Ariel muttered as she gulped down water from her water skin. "The boy's back then were very…prideful and they didn't like their ego's bruised especially by a runt of the litter"

"Did they beat you?" Kili frowned exchanging a concerned glance with Oin and Fili before glancing at her bandaged arm.

"Yes though it usually depended on whether or not they could get away with it or if the teacher was watching" Ariel snorted though her face had gone tense

"either I used to run away into a tree to escape or my brother Ian would come and protect me. But obviously he couldn't be there all the time. One day it got really bad and they cornered me by a brick wall far away from any tree. One boy had even taken a large heavy stick and was about to hit me with it. But then…"

She then suddenly sighed and ran a hand over her head.

"but then?" Nori prompted as he and the others leaned in.

"I'm not really sure" Ariel shrugged "I guess I just snapped. One minute I was cringing and cowering for cover, and the next I had broken a boys jaw and given another one a black eye"

"Your survival instincts kicked in" Dwalin smirked "And a good thing too, sounds like you were in pretty bad trouble"

"yeah though I still came back home black and blue" Ariel nodded a small smile playing on her lips. "My Dad was so mad when I told him what happened. I seriously thought he'd find those boys and kill them himself if it hadn't been for my mum telling him to calm down. anyways they had words with the other boys parents though that in itself was another battle because apparently the boys were from _well to do families_ and apparently were very _sweet but rambunctious boys _according to their gossiping mothers" she sneered as she mimed quotation marks with her fingers.

"But they still paid for their crimes?" Balin asked.

"Yeah it was a good thing my teacher was more interested in morals than money or status. She made them apologize and everything." Ariel paused as she chewed on a sweet strawberry in her fingers before continuing. "they kept their distance for a time. I don't think I actually had a problem with them till last year"

"They didn't try to gang up and beat you again did they?" Dwalin growled but Ariel chuckled

"No no, nothing like that at all. It was just that Kirovski suddenly seemed to notice that I had sprouted a chest and hips"

"And did you give that boy another black eye?" Bofur chortled eyeing Fili whose face had suddenly gone a little paler than before as Ariel made to answer.

"hmm no…but I did kick his royal jewels if that's what you're asking"

There was silence as she munched and when she looked up it was to see rather stunned faces of her friends as the all looked on her.

"what? don't women in this world ever stand up for themselves or something?" she blinked feeling her cheeks light up.

"…Not human women…at least not many of them" it was Balin who answered and Ariel wasn't sure whether he was nervous or impressed "Are you sure there isn't some dwarfish blood in you lass?"

"Of course there isn't!" Dori steamrolled over the top "she'd have a beard if she was and as far as I've seen she's as hairless as stone"

"Do…Do all dwarf women have lots of hair?" Ariel gulped torn between laughing and awkwardness. She knew that dwarves were very fussy about the state of their beards, but to think that women had them or that they were a desirable trait at all was rather…well…odd…and she couldn't help but feel strangely self-conscious about herself as she looked over her smooth skinned arms.

"yeah nearly all of them do" Kili explained "at least most have long sideburns and hairy legs. Like that cute lass Zal in Erid Luin"

"So what because I'm hairless I'm…_unattractive_ by dwarf standards" Ariel gulped.

"What NO!" it was Fili who had shouted much to everyone's amusement. Indeed even Bilbo snorted softly under his breath, though he coughed quickly to cover it up as the young dwarf spluttered and grumbled.

"no…still human…still nice enough by…human standards um…"

_Oh god the poor lad_

"What Fili means to say" The hobbit steamrolled over clearly and loudly "is that you look fine no matter what race you come from"

"Oh well that's very sweet Fili" Ariel smiled just as the thudding of several feet came up behind them.

They all turned to see Gandalf, Thorin and Beorn walking out the front door, the lattermost detaching himself from the wizard and dwarf to head off in the direction of a group of ponies grazing in a distant corner of the large garden.

"We are staying one more night then we'll leave for the forest" Gandalf announced as Thorin made his way to examine the stump where Ariel's chopped wood log was still laying split in two.

"Beorn's been kind enough to lend us his ponies until we reach the forest edge. But after that we must let them go. Since there are only ten ponies and one horse some of us may have to double up. Bilbo, Ori since you two are the lightest you should sit with Fili and Kili and Bofur you should try to ride with Oin."

"What about the lass?" Gloin raised his eyebrows.

"Ariel will ride with me since she is taller" Thorin answered before Gandalf could open his mouth "though I doubt it'll make much difference who she rides with she's so scrawny"

"Since I am to be graced with your _majestic_ and _fair_ presence do I at least get to drive the poor beast or will we both be forced to put up with your misdirection?" Ariel shook her head with a sigh.

"I assure you I am more capable of driving a pony than most others" Thorin snorted.

"Says the guy that got lost twice on his way to Bilbo's hobbit hole even though the map was very clear about where to go"

Thorin opened his mouth to retort only to see that Ariel was pursing her lips in the attempt not to laugh, her eyes glinting with playful mischievousness but not contempt or scorn.

"Don't get too smart girl" he rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips even as he turned his back on the group to walk away, but not before calling out. "by the way you need to work on your wood-chopping skills. Even a mouse could swing an axe better than that!"

"Oh go suck an egg Oakenshield!"

* * *

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest?"

"You have my word" Gandalf assured Beorn as they walked through the dense woodland they were currently using as cover till they were ready to set out across Wilderland.

They knew it was to be a journey, not of comfort but of speed, especially considering the news that Beorn had seen a couple of orcs and wargs patrolling solo here and there on the edges of the great plains.

But that wasn't all that was worrying the wizard as he looked away to behind two trees in the far off distance. Was it just him or had he just seen a pair of watchful evil eyes peer out at him for a split second?

"We're being watched" he murmured softly and Beorn nodded as he sniffed the air.

"yes…the orcs will not give up. but that was no orc smell…it was something fouler…more dangerous…and I fear it will not stop hunting you till they see you destroyed"

"But why now?" Gandalf frowned "What has made such creatures as the Defiler crawl out from his hole?"

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur"

"Are you sure of this?" Gandalf breathed in shock.

Beorn nodded.

"Packs have been seen gathering there each day more and more come"

The skin changer paused as something screeched far off in the distance. It could've been a bird. However if made the hairs stand up on the back of Gandalf's neck as he made to murmur.

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the necromancer"

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him"

"Gandalf! Time is wasting" Thorin called out as he took his spot before Ariel on the tallest pony.

Gandalf nodded and quickly made to walk off to his own tall horse but Beorn continued to speak.

"There is more. When she came to me all those days ago, Nuldien told me that she had seen something like the dead walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur"

"The dead?" Gandalf quirked a brow only for Beorn's thick ones to bristle.

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf's eyes turned to the distance as the familiar but distant voice of a woman's filled his head.

_"When Angmar fell, the men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark it would never come to light"_

"yes" Gandalf's voice was barely more than a murmur "Yes there are tombs up there"

Beorn's face grew tenser than ever but he maintained composure.

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle-Earth, I would have you tell me"

"Saruman the white says it is not possible" Gandalf said sternly "The enemy was destroyed and will never return"

"And yet your apprentice bears a mark such as he used to brand his enemies of old."

Gandalf's face paled as both he and Beorn looked down upon said apprentice who was glancing up at them curiously from her spot behind Thorin.

"Wait one more moment before you depart" the skin changer muttered to the wizard before stepping forwards towards the dwarf prince and the young girl, the former of which narrowed his eyes as Beorn gestured towards Ariel.

"Give me your hand child"

Ariel did as she was told only to see the gigantic fingers place something small within them.

She looked down curiously and saw to her surprise a small brown seed, barely bigger than the nail of her pinky finger.

"The greenwood of old has grown sick. The plants withered and evil" Beorn murmured softly "no matter how much of a gift you have the dark power over them will severely limit your control. Hopefully this might tip the balance in your favour."

"It's just a seed" Thorin growled down at the tiny seedling with disdain.

"Some of the best things in life come in the smallest of packages" Ariel snorted before adding with a smirk "Thorin Oakenshield on the other hand comes wrapped up in his ego that's bigger than a mountain"

"And the fireworks start" Gandalf sighed as Thorin rolled his eyes. Beorn however chuckled.

"You have spirit. That is good. Nuldien always did like those of great spirit"

"Are you sure she didn't give you any other message?" Ariel asked trying her best not to sound desperate. But she couldn't help it. That woman had been solely in charge of sending her to Middle-Earth in the first place. The reason she was entangled in this mess in the first place. If anyone knew the answers to all of Ariel's questions it would be her.

Beorn seemed to guess this but it only made him sigh heavily.

"I'm afraid not young one. That letter from your parents was the only thing she'd said you'd need from her"

"oh…ok…" Ariel's face fell.

Thorin's face softened with pity as he glanced back on her, adjusting his grip on his pony as it whinnied with fright. There had been another inhumane screech from close by and it was severely distressing not just one but all of the equines present.

"You must go now" Beorn growled as he stepped back "As long as you have light you'll be safe. Though you're hunters are not far behind."

"…Thank you" Thorin nodded gruffly down towards the skin changer before flicking the reins of his pony hard.

"Hold on" he hissed at Ariel who barely had time to register his words before they were speeding off at a fast canter straight through the trees.

But even as they sped out of the line of the trees and out into the open sunlight Ariel could have sworn she'd seen through the corner of her eye a dark hunching figure standing atop of a rock high above them murmuring something softly under her breath.

Ariel felt her injured arm suddenly sting again and gritted her teeth, her grip on Thorin's waist tightening uncomfortably.

"Just my arm" she hissed before he could comment "nothing drastic"

"It might be" Thorin muttered his eyes darting about him to the other riders. Beside them were Fili and Kili who were sharing and trying to race Bofur and Bilbo as the fields about them widened and expanded.

However instead of joining them, Thorin slowed the pony's pace slightly, tugging on Ariel's hand so that she leaned into his back, just close enough for him to murmur softly.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Gandalf says the brand on your arm might have been caused by magic."

"Whose magic?" Ariel gulped.

But the dwarf prince stayed silent as he watched Gandalf's horse gallop on ahead to lead the company. Once he was well ahead of the racers Thorin spoke once more.

"You said a hag cursed your brother…One that looked like a vulture with a dark symbol on her palm"

"Yeah…that's right" Ariel bit her lip "do you know who she is?"

"Tell me does the name Balcheth mean anything to you"

"No I have never come across such a name in my life" Ariel tilted her head.

"Neither did I" Thorin muttered "But both Gandalf and Beorn seemed to recognise it. I don't know what she really is, but whatever she's got planned for you cannot be good."

"She's a hag" Ariel rolled her eyes rubbing at her stinging arm "nothing she's got planned bodes well for any of us"

"you're right" Thorin agreed grimly "it won't"

* * *

_Balcheth…where are you?_

"I am at the borders of the Forest my lord. The girl will come soon. She rides with Oakenshield"

_I feel a dark power emanating from her…one that was not there before…_

"Oh that is just me…I underestimated the brat the last time I saw her...I was not going to let her slip out of my grasp again. But don't worry my lord. Once she is with you then the curse shall lift and she will be unmarked for you to claim"

_Good …because I have a very special punishment in store for this little green witch…one that will benefit you greatly if it goes according to plan._

"I assure you my lord…everything is going swimmingly. The girl will be yours"

_Good...Good.._

* * *

It was nearing dusk as they approached the eves of Mirkwood, where Gandalf said the Elven gate and road began.

"Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master"

"Finally" Ariel sighed with relief as she dismounted from the pony, her backside sore after a near full days solid galloping and cantering along over great hills and plains.

"You look surprisingly well" Fili smirked as he and Kili both dismounted from their pony. "Considering who you were stuck with"

"It could've been worse" Ariel smirked as Thorin made to walk his pony over to Dwalin's to talk quietly.

"No sign of the orcs" the dwarf grinned with relief "we have luck on our side"

But even as he spoke Ariel thought she saw some way off into the distance the familiar form of a great black bear prowling a rocky outcrop. She glanced back at the Fili and Kili with a playful wink only to see Kili's face tense as they looked upon his uncle's back.

"Still not talking huh?" she asked Fili who shook his head sadly.

"He knows Thorin's apologised. But he's still angry that he pulled the king card on him"

"Well they're both going to be singing different tunes once they go…in there…" Ariel shivered as she looked over her shoulder at the forest behind them.

Its trees were almost bare, with the smallest of golden and red autumn leaves still clinging onto their branches even though everything about them looked dead. But this was not the frigid cold of winter settling in…for the trees barks had turned either a sickly grey or a dark black, right down to the roots.

Even Bilbo noticed the difference as he made to step down from his pony with Bofur.

"this forest feels sick…as if a disease lies upon it" he muttered as he strode up toward the beautifully carved wooden gate that led to the small path that winded into the forest. "is there no way round?"

"not unless we go 200 miles north and twice that distance… south…Goodness Ariel what are you doing?"

The wizard raised a brow as Ariel jumped away from a nearby tree with a tiny squeak, pulling her hand away as if she'd been burned.

"Nothing" she bleated as a dwarf came up to help her "just a large bug that's all"

But even as she spoke Gandalf saw the pure terror in her eyes as they glanced pointedly towards the tree.

He approached it slowly, reaching out with his staff to push aside the ivy that had just been spawned by his apprentices accidental release of power.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he caught sight of a sharp fiery eye, painted in red upon the pale sick bark of the tree.

_No…it could not be…_

_"But it could"_ a voice in his head that was not his own whispered

_"Something moves in the shadows, unseen hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer he is not what he seems. If our enemy has returned we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains"_

"The high fells…so be it…" Gandalf nodded in agreement as he stepped away from the foul image which he quickly covered back over with the vines before turning to the company who had just finished freeing the last of the ponies and were getting ready to unsaddle the large black horse the wizard had rode.

"Not my horse I need it"

_Of course…he has to go deal with the necromancer now…_

But even though she knew he had to go Ariel still felt her heart sink as Gandalf rushed past them all.

"you not leaving us?" Bilbo gulped as the wizard paused to looked down on him with sympathy.

"I would not do this unless I had to. You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the shire"

"I…I was going to tell you" Bilbo blurted out almost desperately "I…found something in the goblin tunnels"

Ariel stiffened in her spot as she saw to her horror and apprehension, Bilbo fiddle with something in his waistcoat pocket.

Gandalf however did not seem to notice as he merely quirked a curious brow down at his appointed burglar.

"Found what? what did you find?"

"M-my…My courage" Bilbo coughed quickly and at once his hand stopped fidgeting.

"Good…you'll need it" Gandalf smirked down at the Hobbit.

_Close shave…_

Ariel sighed quietly with relief as she looked about at the others. They didn't seem to have noticed Bilbo's small slip due to the fact that they were so sombre about seeing their guide leave them as well as the fact that the overcast skies had suddenly begun to burst with a tiny shower of rain.

_Brilliant! Just brilliant! I'm sore and wet now._

She barely caught onto what the wizard said as he began to stride through the rest of the group.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe, and do not enter that mountain without me"

Then Gandalf turned to Thorin and murmured.

"Remember whatever happens in that forest. Don't you ever let _any_ of them out of your sight. This is not the greenwood of old" Gandalf added more loudly so as to include the others "There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo muttered softly but the wizard only continued to give out his advice.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do then you'll never find it again"

"But Gandalf-" Ariel began to say but already Gandalf was on his horse and beginning to ride away.

"No matter what may come stay on the path!" he called out just before he was out of earshot.

The company watched him go, their eyes fixed on the dark tail of his horse as it rode swiftly away into a tiny pinprick in the distance. Then it suddenly vanished.

"Alright…Show's over get a move on" Thorin muttered darkly, turning his back on the fields to face the forest path. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. It's our one chance to find the hidden door!"

As their leader made his way forwards Ariel felt something tug at her hand. She jumped a little but it was only Fili that smirked softly as he laced his fingers in hers and gently tugged her to follow.

"what's the matter little mermaid? Can't move without your fish fins?"

"Ha-ha very funny Lion-man"

But even as Ariel looked up into the canopy of the dark trees above she shuddered.

She couldn't see it but she could feel it. Something or someone was watching them…watching them with evil intent…

_But is it Balcheth's eyes…_

She gulped as her left arm burned with pain once more

_Or is it **his**?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Evil Unveiled**

Ariel Brooks had, had many sleepless nights whilst on the road of her current quest. But none of them were as tense nor as terrifying as the one she was having now.

It was the company's first night in the Forest of Mirkwood and they were all still rather shocked and confused by Gandalf's sudden departure

They ate little and spoke softly amongst themselves though they were sure they were safe on the path. They also didn't light a fire so most of their whatever they ate was cold.

In short it was a cheerless and dark night when they all went to sleep with Thorin and Ariel keeping first watch.

Thorin would've stayed up on his own only Ariel insisted that she remain awake. Not that she'd have much chance of falling asleep.

The trees around them were packed so close together so that the air about them was unnaturally hot and stuffy. Ariel indeed felt rather as if she'd been pressed into an overcrowded party full of people that she'd rather not mix with, for the plants that surrounded them had an unwholesome sickly feel.

She jumped as a bush to her right rustled slightly, its sound strangely magnified in the stillness of the night.

_Come on Ariel just breath it's just the wind_ …

Close by near Balin's sleeping head, Thorin looked up from where he had been crouching.

His tense grim expression softened slightly as he caught sight of the immense of fear imprinted on the usually determined energetic girl.

"What's wrong" he mumbled softly grimacing as he saw her flinch at the sound of his voice.

She couldn't help it. The silence about them was almost deafening.

"Nothing" but even as she said it she winced and began to rub at her left forearm.

Thorin sighed heavily as he quietly walked towards her.

"It's been getting worse hasn't it? And don't bother lying and saying that it's not" he added when she opened her mouth to speak "I've seen you holding onto it all day."

"It's not infected" Ariel grumbled as the dwarf came to stand over her. "I've checked it whenever we stop. It just twinges at these really odd moments"

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

But even so Thorin's eyes narrowed as he looked over the girl before him. Her face was beginning to look sickly pale and papery and whether she knew it or not she'd developed a small shiver, in spite of the stuffiness of the air around them.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake up Balin or Dwalin and they'll take your place"

"but-"

"no argument's girl" Thorin steamrolled over her, fixing her with a stern look. "get to-"

Suddenly he fell silent.

Ariel blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but Thorin had already swooped down and clapped a large hand over her mouth, his face tense as he pricked his ears.

"Thorin what-" Ariel gave a muffled snap but Thorin just put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

There was absolute silence as they both glanced at the shadows about them. Or was it silent?

Somewhere in the faintest distance…something hissed…as it slithered over dead leaves nearby…

It was almost like someone was dragging cloth over the ground, as if they were wearing a cloak.

Then just as suddenly as it had started… it stopped.

Ariel's body was so tense she could've used it to loose an arrow from it, but that wasn't the worst of her problems.

"Ariel…" Thorin's voice was wary as the girl before him suddenly hunched over with a small whimper, clutching onto her burnt arm.

"It's alright" she wheezed "I can deal with it"

"obviously you can't" Thorin rolled his eyes as he reached for her arm.

"No-Thorin-don't-"

But he'd already snatched off her bracer, before rolling up her sleeve.

His eyes widened as he looked down upon the flesh there.

There were now two hand marks burnt red, the second one now grabbing her around the elbow. Thorin could barely suppress the growl that escaped him as he saw the size and aggressiveness of the mark that marred the once young blemish free skin.

"You call _this_ nothing to worry about?"

Ariel shut her eyes and turned her face away from him mumbling something so softly under her breath that he barely heard it.

"What was that?" he clipped irritably.

Ariel sighed heavily.

"I said you've already got enough on your plate without worrying about me"

Thorin stilled in his spot.

"You're…you're worried about worrying _me_?"

Ariel looked up, blinking in confusion. Thorin's voice that had so often been a growl was now a soft mumble of surprise. His face too was now just as befuddled as the time when Bilbo had returned just after they came out of the Misty Mountains.

"Well yeah…" Ariel bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to make of the sudden change in the dwarf "Thorin…you're always so busy worrying your butt off about everyone else and making sure we all make it through and don't kill ourselves or each other along the way…and whilst we may bicker worse than two idiots, when the times have been tough you have pulled through…but still…I just didn't want to add to the stress…and-"

"But why?" Thorin's brow furrowed.

"Because…" Ariel mumbled doing her best to try and meet his eye "because isn't that what friend's do? Worry about each other and try to help one another?"

She gulped as she waited for his reply. However she was surprised. For the first time since she had met the dwarf prince he looked remarkably lost…as if he had no clue of what to say…

And that made her wonder. When was the last time someone had spoken to Thorin Oakenshield, not as a leader or an heir of dwarfish royalty…but as an ordinary person…as a friend…

She did her best to smile comfortingly in understanding as she patted his hand that was still holding onto her arm.

"Thorin, you may be in line to be king but you don't have to bear _everything_ on your shoulders"

That seemed to pull him out of whatever stupor he'd been stuck in and he coughed

"That may be the case…but still…I am the leader of this company and it is my duty to make sure that I look after those I am charged with _especially_ the youngest" he added fixing her with a slightly stern look "and being the youngest at only seventeen you should-"

"Eighteen" Ariel smirked smugly. "just four days ago I turned eighteen. Not so much of a child now huh?"

"By human standards you aren't" Thorin agreed a smirk of his own gracing his features "but by dwarf standards you are barely into childhood"

"and by _human standards_ you are a very old man" Ariel countered with a small grin, that turned into quiet chuckles as Thorin glowered at her. However his eyes were not scornful nor angry. In fact they were rather amused even as he huffed.

"hmph! Very funny. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're injured"

"I've had worse" she tried to counter with a smirk though her face fell slightly "Besides…It's not so easy getting to sleep nowadays."

"Your nightmares" Thorin nodded and when Ariel looked surprised he sighed "Yes we've all noticed Ariel. Ever since the shadow in Rivendell you've been tossing and turning in your sleep and mumbling non-stop."

"It's nothing…besides it happened a long time ago" Ariel mumbled best to avoid his eyes as she yanked her arm away from the dwarf prince and curled her knees close to her.

"I don't think it's nothing" Thorin frowned grimly "Whatever it was it was enough to trigger your panic attack at the cliff when Azog cornered us...when the fire started"

He didn't need to see the way she tensed up to know he'd struck gold. But then he also wasn't surprised. He'd seen over the weeks how uncomfortable she was with the company's campfires, always skulking around the edge torn between fear and the need for warmth. He also noticed just how on edge she was close to even the smallest of candles though he had to admit he was impressed by how calm she managed to keep herself in spite of her fear.

Ariel meanwhile was opening and closing her mouth like a stunned goldfish before spluttering.

"It's...so what about the fire? We were all worried about burning to a crisp"

But she saw Thorin quirk a disbelieving brow and sighed heavily.

"Alright you really wanna know? Fine then" she huffed "My granny, well she's not really my granny, she's actually the mid-wife that helped my mother deliver me and my brother. We just called her granny because she was so old and she was like family. But anyway moving on…Granny's house caught fire when I was seven. I don't know how or why. My parents kept trying to tell me it was an accident with the stove"

"But it wasn't?" Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"No" Ariel muttered darkly her eyes hardening "No…It wasn't"

"How do you know?"

"Because I remember" Ariel snapped up at him "It was midnight. Granny, Mum and Dad were asleep and had put me and my brother to bed. But after a while I got thirsty. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I went downstairs on my own. I was in the kitchen drinking my cup when I saw…when I saw _it_"

"It?"

"The shadow. It was big, bigger than my father and my father's already taller than six feet mind you. And it had these eyes… these horrible burning eyes" and at this Ariel shivered as the very same eyes burned into her mind.

"So this shadow…it started the blaze?" Thorin murmured a finger to his bearded chin in thought.

"It must have…" Ariel bit her lip as it began to tremble a little "I mean it was dark and it was hard to see…but one moment it was pitch black the next there are these flames everywhere and...I couldn't breathe…my skin was scorching…I was alone and the building was burning and collapsing about me…I couldn't see any of my family…and…and then the shadow was walking towards me through the fire and…no I will not cry…I will not cry!"

Ariel scrubbed furiously at her eyes which had begun to sting as tears pricked the corners.

Thorin did not say a word as he watched her struggle with herself for a moment before taking a deep shuddering breath and pull herself together.

"I don't remember much after that" She gulped down the lump in her throat. "I blacked out before the shadow could reach me. When I woke up I was being tended to by…doc-healers-" she corrected herself quickly, "-outside the house with my brother and parents standing over me. But granny didn't make it. She was old…and her room was far away from all the others…there was no way she could've gotten help."

"I'm sorry" Thorin murmured softly but Ariel waved him off, grunting as if she had a head-cold.

"Don't be…besides it was almost ten years ago anyway. What is done, is done and I may not be able to change my past…but I'll be damned if I let myself be ruled by my fear again."

Thorin's eyes softened as she ran a hand through her mane of red-brown hair her face as bitter as her voice.

"When Smaug took Erebor" he said quietly "he set fire to all that he could find save the treasure. It was so scorching hot that many dwarves perished from the temperature alone, not to mention those that suffocated from inhaling all the foul smoke that rose up from it. Many of those that survived and managed to get out of the mountain were burned…not just in body but in mind too…there were even a few dwarves that couldn't bear to work in forges ever again in spite of being trained to do so for all their lives"

He reached out and put a hand on top of Ariel's head and tilted it upwards to meet his own determined gaze.

"Ariel there is no shame in feeling fear…what you went through was something no child should ever experience. Saying that did you ever find out how you got out?"

Ariel nodded.

"My father was the one who rescued me. He, Mum and Ian had made it outside and realised I wasn't there. So he dove back in to get me. He got out alright even though his leg was burned pretty badly. He can still walk, but he's still got a bit of a limp, though he tries his best to smile it off and continue working like before"

"He sounds like a brave man" Thorin murmured, a slight hint of admiration lacing his voice. "Brave and good of heart…like his daughter."

"By all the heavens above has the moon turned green or is that a compliment I hear from you Thorin Oakenshield?" Ariel's mouth opened into a wide astonished grin.

"Perhaps…but if it is then don't get used to it" Thorin growled gruffly though his eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked down upon the girl before him.

However he truly meant what he said.

When he had first seen her back at Bag End he'd only thought her a small timid child only trying to put on airs to make herself seem more mature than she seemed. Had anyone told him that she was so internally strong he would have scoffed and laughed, but he no longer did so now. Indeed she was stronger than most women both young and old he'd ever met. The only one that came close was his own younger sister Dis and that was saying something as she was one of the strongest women Thorin had ever known.

He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when he caught sight of Ariel's face as she caught a glance over his shoulder. Her face paled.

"Thorin…is it just me or is everything grey?"

Thorin turned around as well and he felt his heart sink.

Everywhere about the two of them was a sea of greyish dark fog, so dense and thick that they couldn't see anything beyond a meter around the two of them.

Ariel felt every single hair rise on the back of her neck as she heard something whispering softly in the distance. It sounded eerily like a snake's hiss turned into words.

"[shroud them in shadow, bring me my prize]"

"What new devilry is this?" Thorin growled as he stood up to his feet and drew Orcrist from its sheath. He felt his foot hit something and hissed as he heard a small grunt and groan of pain.

"Balin wake up! Wake up all of you now!"

"Thorin…what's going on?" The old dwarf grunted as he raised his head along with Dwalin and Bifur who were sleeping beside him.

From someway off Thorin could hear the grunts and groans of the others as they stirred.

"Fog at this time of night?" Bilbo muttered as he scrambled to his feet.

"Quick grab onto one another" Bofur shouted and there were many murmurs of agreement as multiple hands made to grasp at one another in the fog.

Thorin wheeled around, reaching out towards Ariel who stood behind him…only for his hand to hit nothing but air.

"Ariel?" he hissed trying to reach out again.

…Nothing…

Thorin's heart froze in his chest as he looked behind him only to see a wall of grey fog.

"Uncle?" Kili's voice called from somewhere further away "What's going on?"

But Thorin did not answer, his eyes only widening in shock as he made to swat at the fog in an attempt to find a scrawny limb, or even a red-brown lock of hair.

"Lass?" Balin called out as he stood to his feet alongside his leader, looking around.

"Ariel!" Thorin boomed loudly but the only thing that greeted him was silence and empty space.

At those words he faintly heard the others behind him begin to yell out loudly.

"Ariel!"

"Miss Ariel!"

"Lass! Where are ye?"

"Damn the girl! Now she's lost!" Dwalin growled.

"She wouldn't have left us on purpose!" Bilbo snapped angrily though terror was lacing his voice like ice.

"And she didn't" Thorin barked, though panic was beginning to settle on his mind "She was just here behind me a few seconds ago"

"It must be this fog" Ori's voice was trembling as he looked about in fear along with Oin who nodded vigorously.

"Yes remember what Gandalf said…this forest is cursed"

"Cursed or not we have to find her" Fili stood up to his feet only for Gloin to grab his arm.

"If we do that lad then we'll leave the path and we'll also get lost"

"So what we're just going to leave her to die again like we did in the mountains?!" Filisnarled as Dori tried to come between him and Gloin.

"No that's not it lad-"

"Then what?! we just abandon-"

"Fili enough! We'll think of something"

"Think of something! The more time we spend thinking the more chance that our friend is dead"

"Calm down everyone and use your heads-"

But even as the voices grew louder and angrier all around him Thorin turned his head down in shame.

Barely one night in this accursed forest already one of his company was gone missing.

_But where could she have gone?_

* * *

Her head was throbbing, badly. It was like someone had taken her head to an anvil and cracked it open with a stone hammer.

_Where…where am I?_

Ariel Brooks opened her eyes. Everything around her was cold…cold and dark.

"Guys? Guys where are we?" She murmured trying to prick her ears for any familiar sound

As she moved her head to try and see more of her surroundings she felt stone slabs graze her nose.

_Stone…but I was in the forest…_

But even as she made to lift her head up a couple of inches she heard a couple of horrible voices speak in a harsh evil tongue.

"[The she awakens my master.]"

"[Stand back! I will deal with her]"

Ariel gasped as she felt a pair of large strong hands grab at her and force her up onto her knees.

Her head spun horribly as whatever blood that had been in her head quickly drained from her, however it wasn't quite enough to impede on her vision which had just revealed to her a truly horrifying sight indeed.

She was nowhere near a forest at all. Instead she was surrounded by ruinous walls of stone that towered high above into the dark sky and sank low into a large pit of darkness. In the centre of the towers and attached to the main structure by a narrow bridge was a crumbling platform, on which she was now kneeling, her body held up and restrained by chains held up by a-

She screamed as she caught sight of a great pale orc who chuckled darkly as he looked down on her with pitiless yellow eyes.

"[hmmm…so you are the witch who struck me down]" Azog the Defiler snarled as he leant his face down to peer menacingly down at the frightened young girl he held captive in his grasp who struggled and shrieked in his hold.

"[You are but a child…a child who reeks of fear…so pathetic]" he brought his claw like prosthetic limb up to her neck and scraped it feather light over her neck.

At once Ariel stilled, her body trembling in absolute terror as she felt a small sting on her neck as the metal lightly scratched her skin, scarring it so that a single drop of ruby red blood dribbled down her front.

She did her best to look around trying desperately to search for a glimmer of green amongst the grey slabs about her. But no matter how hard she looked, her staff was nowhere in sight.

_No-no-no-no-no! NO! This cannot be true! This just cannot be happening!_

Of all the terrors she'd experienced on her travels, this by far was proving to be the worst of them all.

She shut her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard Azog chuckle again with malicious derisive amusement before turning to face two more orcs, smaller in stature but just as wicked in their dispositions and appearances.

"[Send her to the dungeons! The master will call for her when he is ready]" he barked at them and they obediently scuttled forwards to snatch at Ariel who began to scream and screech once more.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP! HEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Bilbo hung his head as he slumped against the trunk of a tree.

It had ben three days since Ariel's disappearance. Three days since they'd wandered into this forsaken forest.

"Air" Bofur puffed beside them as the entire company came under the cover of a particularly dense patch of trees "Air…I need air…"

"My head…" Oin blinked as he was disorientated "it's swimming"

Bilbo couldn't blame the old dwarf for sounding so sick. He himself was torn between throwing up as he walked or fainting on the ground. But he kept going.

They had seen signs on the path before them that there had been orcs close by to where they had camped along the path and that they had been dragging someone with them.

From what Dwalin and Balin could tell from the marks on the ground the prisoner had been small and slender but apart from that there was no way of telling much else.

They could only hope that they were made by Ariel.

_Ariel…_

Bilbo's heart sank at the thought of the young girl all alone, surrounded by orcs who would no doubt kill her or use her for malicious sport…just as they had done to Beorn and to so many other people and creatures they could get their hands on.

_Better her than you though_

A small nasty voice echoed in the depths of the Hobbit's head.

Bilbo paused mid step and clapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

Goodness! Was that him?! How could he have thought something so horrible? Especially when it was about a dear friend?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his fingers of his free hand were ghosting over a pocket in his waist coat in which something small and metallic lingered.

He was only jolted out of his stupor by Kili's voice as he scouted on ahead, though it did little to help his mood. The young dwarf sounded very sarcastic and scathing.

"We found the bridge"

But even as they came up level with their now youngest member their hearts sank.

There before them was a stone bridge, broken in two with the middle of the arch fallen away. Beneath them a stream, black as the trees about them and smelling foul was flowing…or at least it was moving, for the water looked more like jet black tar sludge that was gurgling unpleasantly along.

"Well we could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested half-heartedly at an attempt at humour though no one laughed. Thorin looked especially grim.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest and the waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me" Dori snorted to Bilbo and Ori who stood beside him.

Meanwhile Fili and Kili were rushing to the side of the bridge where several large black vines were hanging low enough for them to climb.

"Here these look strong enough!" Kili grunted as he began to hoist himself up only for his brother to grab him roughly.

"Kili are you mad! Get back here"

"What? They held up my weight just fine didn't they?" Kili pouted "Besides If we had Ariel here she would've gone across on her own as well before any of us could stop her"

"If Ariel were here Kili she would've used her powers to make it safe for us to cross too. But she isn't here so get back" Fili snapped over him sparing a small glower at Thorin who had just stepped forwards to reprimand them both.

However upon hearing Ariel's name his face fell, as did the faces of the rest of the company.

"I understand this is hard for all of you at the moment" Thorin muttered softly, trying his best not to show the guilt that plagued him "It's hard for me too. But if we are to find our friend we can't just go taking risks like this so rashly. Which is why we will send the lightest across first. Bilbo!"

"hmm yes?" Bilbo turned at once and saw all the thirteen dwarves looking at him expectantly.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

_Great…just what I always wanted! To drown in a toxic cursed river!_

* * *

_Ariel…_

A voice called to her softly in her ear.

In her mind's eye Ariel could see herself laying down with her head in a familiar warm denim covered lap as slender fingers began to trail through her hair softly…comfortingly…

"Mum…"

_It's alright darling _

A woman's voice cooed as she leaned down to kiss her daughter over her brow.

Ariel smiled softly to herself as she smelt the familiar scent of her mother waft up into her nose as she buried her face deeper into her lap.

Honeysuckle…lavender with a hint of washing detergent and spice…

The corners of Ariel's eyes stung as she felt her heart almost burst in her chest.

"I miss you so much"

_I'm right here my little mermaid…_

Her mother stroked her hair away from her face.

_I'm right here_

"Why did I have to go?" Ariel blubbered opening her eyes to see the blurred outline of red hair around a pale face. "I want to be here with you"

_Everything must come and go Ariel…that is how nature works…at some point we are all meant to fly the nest and find our own path…_

"but my path is so dark" Ariel sniffled "and I'm scared…Mum I'm so scared…"

_I know…_

Now even her mother's voice was sounding tearful as she leant down to kiss her daughter's brow.

_But no matter what happens Ariel…I am always here. And so is your father and your brother…we're all in here…and we'll always be there…Always…_

"Mum!" Ariel whimpered as she felt a cold stone hard floor replace her mother's warmth.

"Mum! No! Mum! MUM! DON'T GO MUM!"

But even as the last words passed her mother's lips she began to fade away.

_…Always…_

"MUMMY!"

* * *

Bilbo watched with mounting irritation and dread as the rest of the company struggled on the black vines over the equally dark vile sludge of a river.

He'd just told them not to follow him. Told them it wasn't dangerous. But did anyone listen to a hobbit?

NO!

_Well don't blame me if one of you idiots falls in_.

He rolled his eyes just as someone landed with a heavy thud on their feet beside where he sat puffing for breath.

It was Thorin and he was looking alertly at a spot some way away along the bank of the enchanted stream.

Bilbo stood up to look as well.

There standing one the edge of the waters staring down at them was a tall, great stag. Its fur was of the purest white and its antlers silvery as the clouds before a moon.

In spite of the gloomy forest about them all it seemed to shine brightly, as if it had a pure light glowing from within.

The sight almost made the hobbit swell with awe and wonder.

He'd heard of legends regarding such creatures, though he never once thought that he'd ever see one himself. For the white hart was a guardian of the forests it dwelled

It was said in many a tale that if you caught one you would be granted three wishes as well as be blessed with good fortune forever more.

It was revered throughout all the races of Elves, men, hobbits and even dwarves…though Thorin seemed to think otherwise as he raised a bow and fitted an arrow to its string.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, his voice somehow slower and more lethargic than usual. That was another thing about being in this forest, he somehow always felt drowsy and disoriented at the oddest of times.

Thorin however paid no heed to the small burglar and instead fired the shot at the beautiful creature across from them who quickly darted away as the dark arrowhead zoomed past its side. It had passed so close to the beast that it had actually grazed its fur. But that was of no importance to the hobbit who stared aghast as the creature bounded back into the forest.

"you shouldn't have done that" he breathed his heart sinking as the snowy pelt disappeared into the darkness of the trees "It's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Thorin snapped his eyes glaring at where the animal had been "We make our own luck"

But before the hobbit could berate him something splashed.

Both Bilbo and Thorin wheeled about just in time to see Bombur's fat form floating in the dark waters of the stream, his eyes shut with sleep and his mouth open in a snore.

Thorin quickly rushed forwards to aid the others in lifting him up but Bilbo hung back, his eyes still straying back to where the white stag had once stood.

For one moment…one shining moment, he had felt hope stir in his heart. Hope for the quest…hope for finding their lost friend…hope for returning home alive…

But now all that was left was darkness.

* * *

There was a loud clang of metal and Ariel jumped in her spot on the cold dark floor.

She was in a dungeon made entirely of dark stone, with only one window set high above her in the roof, far away from her reach from which one beam of moonlight was illuminating the space.

Her hands were bound in strong iron shackles and chains as were her ankles so that even as she struggled away from the door to her cell through which Azog's gigantic hulking form had strode through.

His face was split in a malicious manic smirk as he regarded her trembling form.

"[Wake up witch!]"

"huh?" Ariel bleated. She didn't understand a word of the black speech but then again, she reasoned, whatever was said in that language could never mean anything good for anyone, especially when only terrible things happened after the words were uttered.

Indeed her fears had been realised as Azog strode calmly towards her and grabbed her chains in his prosthetic claw and tugged her up onto her feet. He was callously indifferent to her as she struggled up onto her feet, the chains linking them preventing her from spreading her weight out sufficiently.

When she did manage to get to her feet he used his whole undamaged hand to grip hard at her neck and force her to walk forwards.

"[move]"

"W-Where are you t-taking me?" she shivered uncontrollably, her voice very hoarse and scratchy as it left her mouth. She'd been screaming for hours as she was dragged to sit alone in that cell. Then when that hadn't worked she had bawled her eyes out and struggled to slam herself against the doors. But the orcs guarding her on the other side of the wall merely laughed and chortled at her expense as she slowly but surely grew tired of her struggles.

Eventually she became so tired that she fell asleep on the cold filthy floor of her prison only to wake up just now to be held captive once more by the Defiler as he forced her down the dark hallways of Dol Guldur.

Ariel couldn't help but shudder as all the orcs they passed jeered and hissed at her with malevolent glee. One of them even snapped his pointed fang like teeth at her like a dog threatening to bite.

She jumped back from that one as fast as she could only to collide painfully with Azog who growled and shoved her back into the middle of the narrow corridor, but not before barking down at his legions in the filthy black speech of his people.

Whatever he said had obviously made some impact upon the orcs because none of them after that made to approach either of them. Wherever she was being taken to, she was obviously supposed to arrive in one piece.

Though that thought only made Ariel more frightened than ever as she was finally shoved out of an archway and out into the cold open air.

There more orcs were assembled watching her and Azog with great interest along with several wargs who snapped hungrily at the sight of the scrawny pound of meat that was being wafted before them by the pale orc.

Ariel shut her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath as she and the defiler made their way up a set of steep stone steps past a tall stone statue of a hooded figure bearing a sharp blade.

She shuddered. Though she could not pinpoint why, the figure made her feel sick just looking at it.

Azog barely noticed this as he tugged incessantly hard on her chains, forcing her to ascend with him towards the doorway to the tallest of towers of the ruined fortress.

_A maiden trapped in the tallest tower? How original_

In spite of herself Ariel couldn't help the small roll of her eyes as she reached the door and looked up to the sky where the tip of the turrets roof towered higher than any skyscraper above her head.

Azog then opened the door with a large shove, the aged wood creaking ominously.

Ariel gulped, all sarcasm forgotten as she looked on. Beyond the door, instead of seeing a shadowy room it was completely pitch black.

"[I have brought her master]" Azog rumbled to the darkness though even he looked uncomfortable about stepping forwards.

Ariel soon discovered why for in that moment an icy chill swept over her, that had nothing to do with the cold breeze of the wind. It froze her blood in her veins and made her shut her eyes as a voice cruel and harsh hissed from within with words her ears could finally understand.

"Come in child"

Ariel was now trembling so badly that her chains on her were shaking and jingling as well.

"I said" the bodiless voice snarled venomously "come in!"

Ariel barely had time to shriek before Azog's hand grabbed her by the throat before flinging her inside with a mighty shove before shutting the great door behind her with a snap.

She landed hard on something stony beneath her but for all the good her eyes were she could not see a thing. Everything was pitch black.

"There…" the voice from before whispered to her softly from the darkness "That wasn't too hard was it…Ariel Brooks…the green witch"

"W-who are you?" Ariel blubbered as she felt around to get up to her hands and knees.

It was a painful slog as her head still throbbed from before and her body also now was aching from her skirmishes.

Whoever it was in the shadows laughed the sound hollow and cruel, as they watched her struggle helplessly on the ground like a newborn babe.

"So pathetic…but then again…being born of your bloodline I should've expected as such"

"My bloodline?" Ariel spluttered looking around wildly in panic "What are you talking about?! Who are you? and why do you know who I am?!"

"Oh I've known who you are for quite some time child...in fact ever since you were born…For you see...I knew your parents…"

"No you don't!" Ariel bleated "how could you?! There must be some mistake!

"I assure you there is no mistake girl" it sneered derisively "you bear the marks of their pedigree as plain as daylight. Those brown eyes of your father…that red hair…"

Ariel flinched as the voice came up suddenly close to the hair over her ear, inhaling roughly as what must have been a face caressed the side of her head.

"Just like your mothers…"

"no…stop" Ariel whimpered tears streaming down her face "please…"

"hmm…you even smell the same as her…most curious…seeing as you were raised in an entirely different world"

"Other world?" Ariel squeaked as she felt something like a large claw like hand slip out to collar her neck from behind. She stayed stock still in terror as her head was tilted so that it hung to the side as what felt like a nose, with charred rough skin passed over the skin of her throat.

"Oh yes I know where you come from" the voice hissed over her flesh. "And I must say…it was a pathetic move on your parents part. They thought they could hide both you and your brother from me in that dismal world of Earth. But I still managed to find you…Ariel Brooks, daughter of Calvin and Nora…or should I call them Celegon and… _Nuldien_?"

"…What?" Ariel breathed her heart stilling in her chest as someone chuckled, the sound bouncing eerily around the darkness about her.

"Oh…you _poor_ thing" the voice cooed mockingly the same claw like hands gently stroking her face in the horrible travesty of a caress. "You did not know? Your mother was one of the greatest of the Istari…Nuldien the Red…"

"You're wrong!" Ariel cried out horror flooding her system. "you're wrong! my mother is not Nuldien! It's not true! She would never lie-"

"Oh but she did lie" The voice around her leered "For Nuldien was the great keeper of secrets. Lies and secrets were all she could give. And how she kept them... Not only did she keep secrets from her order but she kept secrets from you too…her own _daughter…_her own flesh and blood"

"NO!" Ariel shrieked clutching her head as it began to throb again. "No! You're lying! You're lying!"

"Oh no I'm not" the voice hissed once more. "and to prove it to you I will show you just what I am girl"

Ariel felt the hands on her person fly away and she scrambled backwards at once just in time to see a light flicker before her.

However it wasn't the light she was hoping for…it was fire…lots of fire…and it was all around her.

She shrieked and yelled in terror as the flames licked about her body, scraping at her clothes so that they were singed and burned away to filthy rags, much to the amusement of the voice.

"You have not changed at all since that day"

Ariel looked up and her shriek was lost in her throat as she beheld someone standing amongst the flames.

It was a shadow…greater than any being she had ever yet faced. Shaped like a man and yet as fluid as the darkest of smoke…

"Y-you are-y-you are" she sobbed and cringed as a pair of eyes looked down on her…a pair of flaming orange gold eyes…blazing like flames.

"S-Sauron"

"Ariel the Green" Sauron spoke and this time his voice echoed heavily throughout the flaming tower like the reverberations of shaking mountains. "you have interfered with my plans for far too long…now you must pay the price. And so I take from you the gift you treasure most of all."

"No please no!" Ariel shrieked as the fiery eyes flashed and the dark lord snarled.

"I take your _voice_"

* * *

Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm grimaced with disgust as he looked down the muddy footprints he was tracking.

They were big booted tracks, greater than his own though less human in shape. Made by something metallic if the pressure of the print was anything to go by.

_Orcs…_

His bright blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the rest of the ground. It was littered with markings of a similar kind to the one he had just found.

_So there was a host was there…but wait what is that?_

Legolas quickly darted forwards to examine a branch where a string slender and red was shining faintly in the dim light of the forest.

He reached out carefully to handle it, examining it closely.

It wasn't a string at all. It was a hair and it was somewhere between a rich brown and red.

_Orc? But no, those vile creatures could never grow hair so fine._

The elven prince reasoned as he caught sight of a couple more strands on a few branches just ahead.

He snatched them up quickly before they wafted away on the breeze and held them up to his nose.

The subtle sweet smell of rose hit his nose laced with slightly earthy tone.

_No. No orc could've shed this…_

He looked about and tilted his head as he crouched low to the ground once more.

There were strange markings behind some of the Orc's footprints, almost as if something had been dragged.

_Or someone…_

But then Legolas stiffened.

Was it just him or had he heard the faintest of screams?

He pricked his fine-tuned elven ears as he stood up, his body stiff as he focused all his energy on his hearing.

It took him a couple of seconds of sifting the sounds of wind and rustling leaves through his mind before he heard it again.

Screams…far off in the south of the forest, though not too far from where he had led his patrol for the day.

_The south…_

He took a step forward and felt his foot hit something. He looked down to see what it was and was surprised to see a glimmer of gold in the dirt by his feet.

He swiftly swooped down and picked it up in his hands.

It was a small golden watch on a chain, with easy to read black numbers and slender silver hands rotating round and round as they counted the hours, minutes and seconds. He turned the timepiece around to show the blooming rose etched in gold on the back.

It was a well made piece though he noticed the design was certainly more suited for a woman's smaller hands than his own stronger digits.

He turned his head his brow furrowing as he focused once more on the screams which had begun again. This time he was focused enough to hear that it was the sound of a young woman's voice…scared…frightened…

He looked down at the strands of hair in his hands and the watch.

Whoever she was, could these have been from her?

_The poor maiden…_

The thought made his insides squirm uncomfortably as he looked up to the southern skies which were swarming with swirling dark clouds over a single high pinnacle in the distance that only his elf eyes could see.

_Dol Guldur…_

He turned around silently only to see another tall elf man walk towards him, with golden hair and dark stern eyes.

"[Thondir what news?]" Legolas clipped in fluent elvish.

"[My lord, we have reason to believe that the spiders have been sighted towards the north near the black stream. It appears they have grown in strength]"

Legolas sighed heavily. As much as he was truly keen on discovering the mystery of this missing girl and her connection with the Orcs of Dol Guldur, he still had his duties towards his king and his kingdom.

"[Then we shall dispose of them as we did before]" but even as he spoke his eyes darted back in the direction of where he knew the accursed fortress to be.

"[I'm sorry]" he murmured so softly so that only the passing breeze seemed to hear him as he followed his guard back into the forest.

* * *

Phew! that really took a lot out of me. so yeah i brought in Sauron...sorta i mean you can't really see much of him. I'm sticking with what the movies were willing to show of him.

Still i feel rather nervous. Sauron is like the epitome of the "Dark Lord" trope of modern literature and i wanted to nail him as best i can (because as such an esteemed character he deserves it).

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Fates Entangled**

Everything swam before the light brown eyes of Ariel Brooks.

Her whole body felt numb and cold as she lay flat on her back in the middle of the empty darkness.

"Still alive?" a voice hissed in her ear.

She did not flinch, nor did she turn her head.

Not that she could've. She had no energy left in her to even blink…she scarcely had enough left to breathe.

She could faintly taste her own saliva as droplets of it dribbled from her mouth and over her face which was now a mess of filth and sweat.

She barely noticed as the voice of the dark lord snarled to the darkness.

"Balcheth! Take this filth out of my sight and dispose of her as you will"

"Yes my lord" rasped the voice of an elderly woman.

Ariel's head lolled to the side as she felt her body be picked up by what felt like many ropes, though she could not see any about her.

Indeed there weren't any as her body was carried as if on a cloud of air…a cloud of air with white hot needles in it that felt like they were piercing her skin.

She opened her mouth to whimper only for nothing but air to escape

_My voice?! My voice…_

Ariel gasped softly, trying her best to breathe through her drowning mouth that appeared to be coming straight from her burning throat.

Somewhere beside her the old woman Balcheth chuckled maliciously as she coughed harshly her throat searing in pain.

"How sad…the little mermaid…struggling for air"

Tears streamed down Ariel's cheeks as she rasped and gurgled, trying to get a breath as she felt her body be carried away out of the tower of the Dark Lord and down the fortress.

It took a painstaking effort but she managed to turn her head to the side and open her mouth. At once red drops began to pitter patter on the ground she hovered above, spewing from her mouth like tiny rain drops in an April shower.

However it was sufficient to drain her mouth and provide her with a clear passage for air so that she could breathe.

There were vindictive chuckles and snarls as Orcs skulked about the ruinous stone walls, trying their best to catch a glimpse of their fallen foe as she descended further down the steps, down towards a path that led to a bridge that spanned from the fortresses outermost walls to the forest edge about them.

Ariel's breath quickened as she looked between her hovering form and the far away ground as Balcheth moved her tantalisingly with her magic over the drop.

_Heights…heights…why are all these godforsaken places so high above the ground?!_

But even as she thought this her mind travelled back to when she and Bilbo had fallen off the Stone Giant.

The poor hobbit had looked so terrifi-

_Oh NO! BILBO!_

Ariel was glad she was hovering above Balcheth with her body facing up towards the canopy of the forest, for had the old hag seen the name she had muttered it would have been catastrophic.

_If she's taking me to where I think she's taking me then she'll see him…she'll see him use the…no don't think about it! she may be able to read thoughts!_

Had she known nearly two months ago she would be thinking or knowing such things as mind reading witches serving dark evil powers, Ariel Brooks would have happily offered herself up to be institutionalised.

_And speaking of institutionalised where are the men with a straight-jacket for this hag?_

"Don't worry my dear" the old crone laughed "I will not fling you over the edge. That would be far too quick and kind a death for you. No I have devised something more…entertaining to watch. Well entertaining for me for you see I have not fed my dear pets' fresh meat for quite some time…and I must say they are feeling rather peckish for something other than small woodland animals or those filthy elves. Che! You would indeed be a rare treat for them, though perhaps they might also enjoy feasting on Dwarf as well"

Ariel's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to exclaim loudly.

"No please no! Spare them! Just kill me and spare them please!"

However even though the words had left her lips…no sound had they made.

Somewhere before her Balcheth smirked derisively as she continued to speak.

"Now don't be so melodramatic it won't even take them a moment to swallow your precious little friend's whole after they trap them. I hear the line of Durin is a particularly delicious bloodline…but we both know you knew that very well"

Balcheth cackled as she heard the sharp intakes of breath as her young prisoner made to writhe silently in the air.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice how close you've crawled under their skins my dear. How you're tearing down the walls of the stone cold Thorin Oakenshield whilst bewitching the heart of his first heir and ensnaring the friendship of his followers. Quite the little mover and shaker you are"

_Tearing walls, bewitching and ensnaring?! Oh my god this old bat is crazier than her master!_

Ariel whimpered mutely as she felt her arms accidently graze the branch of a tree that the old hag was hovering her over as they walked. The wood was so thick that it was large enough to double as an overpass to the forest floor.

Ariel wriggled her body, cursing silently as her arms stayed still by her sides. Whatever magic Balcheth had used she'd applied well and the further she led Ariel into the damned forest, the lower the girl's heart sank.

Even if she had the energy to escape the magic she definitely wouldn't have enough to survive the terrible evils that lay about her and before her.

She could only hope that the company were having better luck. But as with everything that had happened so far…her hopes and prayers were not answered.

Ages and ages seemed to pass before her eyes as they swam between focus and darkness as her mind slipped between the world of the waking and the world of sleep.

She could never remember a time she felt so tired or so hurt…both in body and in mind…

Her mind…

Ariel winced as the dark chuckles of cruel laughter and the heat of flames crossed over her minds eye, the sound mingling horribly with Balcheth's cruel voice as it smirked.

"We're here my dear"

The hag gave a click of her fingers and Ariel felt her body begin to descend down slowly on its air cushion of needles.

During their wanderings Balcheth had led the both of them back down to the forest floor…though the difference in height did nothing to improve Ariel's feelings. Indeed it rather made her more terrified for the ground was filthy and covered in what could only be described as-

_Webs…gigantic freaking spider webs!_

Ariel was too weak to struggle now but her hacking coughs and sudden rush of breaths spoke volumes of her fear.

And how Balcheth revelled in it.

"It will be a slow process to eat you my dear." She sneered as the terrified girl descended onto the forest floor at her feet. "My pets have not had the flesh of a maiden in a long while…they will want to savour the flavour for as long as they can"

Ariel gasped as she finally got a look at the old hag's face.

_Her…it's her…the one who…to Ian!_

And indeed it was the same witch. She had the same chalk white wrinkled cruel bird like face and claw like hands. Her clothes were now jet black robes with a dark matted, blood stained and filthy pelt clasped about her shoulders Ariel was not sure what animal the garment had come from but she was guessing from the shagginess that it was the pelt of a warg.

"you" Ariel mouthed silently.

Balcheth smiled revealing a set of sharpened fanged teeth. Her beady sharp and cold eyes flashed as she surveyed the girl in her clutches.

"Yes my dear…it's me…now, which one of your friends should I take first?"

_My friends?_

But even as she thought this a familiar voice wafted to her from somewhere close by.

"I don't remember this bit. Nothing looks familiar"

_Wait was that…Balin?_

She felt her heart almost stop as the echoes of familiar voices hit her ears.

"It's got to be here"

_Gloin?_

"It can't have just disappeared!"

_Dori…_

"Unless someone's moved it"

_Dwalin…_

"It's not over here neither"

_…Ori! Oh no! Guys! Guys! Whatever this bat does don't come close! It's a trap!_

Balcheth smiled revealing a set of sharpened fanged teeth. Her beady sharp and cold eyes flashed as she surveyed the girl in her clutches.

Oh this was just almost too delicious to watch.

* * *

_Five days now…five days and counting since the first night…_

Bilbo Baggins' thoughts were now almost as sluggish as his legs as he slumped along behind Bofur who was stumbling before him behind the others.

They had been walking aimlessly like this for days now, hours and hours of wandering pointlessly through the forest. They rarely took a break, for the trees above were so thick that they could no longer tell if they were in the dimmest of days or the darkest of nights.

Time seemed to stand still in Mirkwood and not in a good way.

Bilbo only stopped in his tracks when the others stopped too, Ori leaning down to pick something up from the leaf strewn ground.

"Look" he brought up a leather pouch bound with black string for Dori to inspect.

"A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the blue mountains no less" Bofur snatched the pouch from his friend "this is exactly the same as mine"

"because it is yours" Bilbo snapped striding forwards "Do you understand? We're running around in circles. We are lost"

"We are not lost" Thorin barked from the head of the company "We keep heading east"

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun" Oin pointed out.

"The sun?" Bilbo murmured his gaze drifting up towards the tree branches high above his head.

"We have to find the sun"

It was as if suddenly something had slapped him awake from a long deep sleep as his mind was filled with a sudden single clear idea.

"We have to go up!" he tried to yell over the top of the others who were now scrambling and squabbling amongst each other "We have to get above the canopy"

But for all the good his voice was he might as well have not said a word.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself.

_Fine if that's how its going to be then I'm gonna just go ahead!_

And with that he turned his back on the company and quietly, in that stealthy way that hobbits could move, he lifted his large furry foot onto a low branch and swung himself up into the tree beside him.

The others, too absorbed in their fighting, did not notice him leave…and neither did the old witch who stood above them…for her eyes were set upon one prize and one prize alone.

"So…that's him is it? The young dwarf that you have charmed?"

Balcheth's eyes narrowed as she looked down upon the form of Fili as he was restrained by Gloin from lashing out at Bofur and Oin with whom he had begun a quarrel with.

"Ah…and here's your dear company leader"

She watched with intrigue, clicking her gingers to summon up a spell as Thorin Oakenshield roared above the rest of them.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you"

_Attacop…Attacop…Attacop…_

All the dwarves froze where they stood as whispers seemed to echo down from above.

"We're being watched" Thorin breathed as he looked about them and up into the branches above them.

There was a silence as the dwarf prince looked about him and his companions, his eyes narrowing as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle ominously.

After a full minute that felt like an hour, there was a gasp from Ori and he turned abruptly.

"Kili your bow" Thorin hissed as he caught sight of a shadowy figure step out from behind a tree close by.

But even as the young dwarf had set the arrow to the weapon Fili pushed his aim down yelling out.

"No don't shoot!"

Kili looked at his brother in alarm only to see his eyes wide with terror.

But even as he and the others looked back up to the crone their faces paled and fell away into panic as the old woman stepped out to greet them…dragging someone by the long hair on their scalp…by hair that was a horrifyingly familiar deep red-brown shade.

"Lass…" Balin breathed in shock as the old crone twisted her cruel, talon like hands in Ariel's hair to tug her upwards so that her face was visible to them.

"I believe _this_ is yours"

Underneath all the tears, grime and filth from her skin and hair, Ariel looked paler than death warmed up.

She barely had time to take a breath before Balcheth threw her body down to the ground with a painful shove the impact completely winding her and making her bruised and battered body ache even more as she landed on her face.

She heard the thumping of hard boots rushing towards her and struggled a little as a pair of familiar hands made to turn her over onto her back.

"Ariel! Ariel can you hear me?"

_Fili…_

In spite of herself, the corners of Ariel's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile as the face of the young blonde haired dwarf wafted in and out of focus. She tried to open her mouth to speak only to cough again, this time feeling her throat tear from within.

Fili watched in horror as a bubble of blood gurgled in her mouth and burst, staining her lips and chin red.

"Oin quick get over here! She's hurt!" he heard Kili call from his side, panic the only emotion in his voice as the others rushed forwards to their aid.

"it's alright Ariel…just hold on" Fili grabbed hold of Ariel's limp hand, squeezing it tightly as her eyelids began to droop "Ariel!"

There was a rustle as Oin came scuffling along quickly with his gear and pack open and ready.

"Move aside! Move aside lads." He made to swat Fili and Kili away.

They were reluctant to move from their friend's side but when Thorin came up to both of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders they pulled away silently.

No one dared move a muscle whilst Oin worked on examining the young girl's form as she seemed to hang on the edge of wake and sleep.

After a few minutes Oin looked up at the others his face grim but still relieved somewhat.

"Her pulse is strong…her breath not so much, but she's-"

But what Ariel was no one found out for at that moment several dark shapes pounced down from the trees above…giant shapes with eight hairy legs each.

"Spiders! Giant Spiders!" Gloin yelled both in fury and in terror as he brandished his weapon along with the others.

Ariel opened her mouth to scream but it was of no use, her distraction had proven to be most effective and soon the dwarves were each hoisted up by sharp mandibles and tugged upwards into the waiting clutches of the gigantic arachnids. Each one was about the size of a small car their long legs spindling their prey round and round as they ensnared them in a strange white string like substance that they excreted from their bodies.

It was Dori and Nori who was the first to go when they both accidently tripped over each other in an attempt to get a better footing.

Then went Gloin and Balin along with Bifur, whose loud war cry in Kazad was lost as he was wrapped up in the spider webs, like the filling of a bread wrap.

"Stay together" Thorin roared as he sliced down an arachnid close to him with Orcrist. But his words were of no use.

Bofur, Dwalin and Bombur, who had all lunged forwards to kill a spider had been picked up instead by three of its fellows and were being hoisted up into the shadows of the trees.

Thorin did his best to cover Oin, Ori, Fili and Kili as the four of them made to drag Ariel's body away, but he soon found himself outnumbered as not one but two giant spiders made to latch themselves onto him from either side.

When they saw their leader become trapped by the spiders webs, Oin and Ori both rushed forwards brandishing their weapons as Fili and Kili did their best to lift Ariel's limp weak form away from the danger.

However they were just as unsuccessful as their friends. Barely two paces back and a giant spider leapt at Kili who had to drop Ariel's arm just in time to leap aside.

"Kili…" Fili breathed as he saw his brother trip over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

The poor young dwarf cried out in surprise as he tried to scramble to his feet only to find all his limbs sticking flat to the ground where a large web had been woven.

There was a snapping sound from above and Kili looked down at Fili and Ariel with dread before he was snatched up swiftly in a sack of white spider webs.

"KILI!" Fili roared as the trapped dwarf began to be pulled up into the tree by a large spider.

Without even pausing to think he lunged for the sack only to miss and land face first in the dirt just as something crashed down from behind.

_"NO! FILI!"_

Ariel struggled on the ground whimpering silently as a black spider snared up the last dwarf with a web, his body writhing as he tried desperately to reach out and escape.

_And all I can do is watch!_

Ariel once more felt tears spill from her eyes as she watched the cocoon web about Fili begin to grow still as it was wound tighter and tighter as the spider trapping him rolled him up the slender string of web and up into the trees.

Cackling madly Balcheth leapt down from her spot on the great tree root and stalked low towards her prey, her breaths coming out in low soft hisses of excitement.

"Now that was what I call a show!'

The hag knelt down beside her captive, flicking out what appeared to be a cruelly shaped dagger made from a wargs fang.

Ariel stiffened her body trembling as the blade came tantalisingly close to the side of her head.

However it did not make contact with the skin. Instead in a smooth fast little swipe a single lock of hair, indeed one of her long side bangs on the right of her face, was cut away.

Ariel watched confusion mixing with her fear as Balcheth pulled out a tiny vial and slipped the red-brown lock into it.

"just in case" she hissed softly as she made to stand up as she did she pulled something out of the depths of her warg pelt cloak.

Ariel's eyes widened as she caught sight of the long staff of redwood set with a green gem.

_My staff…_

She opened her mouth to speak even though she knew it was pointless now to do so, as Balcheth made to delicately trace over the magical device in her talon like hands.

"It is a beautiful work…" she slid both her hands till they were wide apart on the staff and tugged down on both ends. "but like with all beauty it must come…to an END!"

There was a sickening loud SNAP that reverberated off the trees as loudly as a cannon blast.

Ariel gasped in shock for what had just happened and in pain as her body suddenly felt as if ten thousand swords had been pierced straight through her guts.

She spluttered and writhed crying out in silent agony as the usually glowing green gem set in one half of the broken splintered rod began to dim till it was just a plain black stone.

It felt like something was draining out of her. Not life but something. And it was leaving such a great gaping hole in her chest that she was surprised she was not dying of blood loss.

Ariel's sobs were silent save for the small gasps and gurgles for breath.

It was almost like the feeling she had when she first had seen Ian in that hospital…so still…barely hanging on by a thread to life…

_And now he's never going to make it…_

She shut her eyes. Her powers were gone…she was separated from her friends…she was going to die alone by getting eaten by giant spiders.

_Heck forget Ian, I'm not going to make it…_

Balcheth's joy at her prey's dismay and despair was unparalleled as she let loose a cackle of mirth that echoed about the clearing around them.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Where are your precious mummy and daddy to save you now girl?! Where are they?! I'll tell you where they are. They're safe and snug at home with their perfect son! And your dear new friends they've gone on through this forest without you! To them the gold at the end of the road was more important than the life of one measly weak little girl! They've left you here to rot! And rot you shall for you are nothing! Nothing but a-"

There was a sharp _twang_ of tightened string and the _shwip_ of something slender flying through the air as fast as lightning.

* * *

Bilbo could barely believe his eyes. He was above the top of the canopy of the accursed forest, looking into the pinkish red glow of a setting sun that fell over a gigantic lake in the distance. And even further high in the north east a faint outline of a shadowy peak.

_The mountain! Oh goodness we're almost there, almost at the end!_

He looked over the view, breathing in the fresh air with relief and wonderment. He'd never before appreciated how good it felt just to breath clean air once more.

However, even as he made to inhale the breeze blowing in his face a distant echo of a scream from down below reached his ears and he looked down.

"What was that?" he murmured to himself as he climbed down just to the branches below only to have his foot slip.

"Oh no…oh come on" he rolled his eyes as he caught sight of the sticky white webs beneath his feet as he tripped over them.

With a cry that was swallowed by the air around him he fell towards the ground.

Desperately he writhed, his limbs flailing about until he eventually managed to grab hold of a branch. But even as he managed to secure a grip he realised to his dread that he'd come face to face with a big, hairy, many eyed spider.

It roared in his face and he yelled, letting go of his grip on his safe branch only to land flat on his back in a white web.

He struggled and writhed, crying out in horror as he saw the great monster scuttle down the length of the tree on its long hairy legs, the front two of which reaching out towards him to roll him up securely into its trap.

* * *

Balcheth's laugh quickly morphed into a high pitched screech of surprise as the arrow sliced off a strand of whatever disgusting white stringy hair she had remaining on her head.

Ariel, summoning up all the strength she had left turned her head just in time to see someone leap down from the branches above landing solidly on their own two feet with the grace, precision and lethalness of a hunting cat.

Still clutching and screeching as she held onto her small injury Balcheth quickly made to back away from her new attacker as they advanced upon her, fitting a dark arrow to a slender but strong long-bow.

It was an elven man, clad in clothes of dark green with sleek dark armour over his shoulders and chest. He was tall in build, with a fair face framed by long white blonde hair and sharp bright blue eyes that were currently set in a glare of disgust and pure hatred as it looked upon the old hag.

"How dare you return to this land you witch," his voice was as cold as ice and so venomous that had Ariel not been so relieved she would have shuddered.

"This land _elf-_" Balcheth spat as she began to back away "-belongs to my master-AGH!"

She shrieked in surprise as the elf shot another arrow at her one that barely missed her head.

With a feral snarl she lunged at him, only for the elf to dodge smoothly fitting another arrow to his bow string which he shot once more. This time he managed to graze the shoulder of the old hag, drawing a tiny scratch of what must have been blood only it was black in colour with a disgusting almost purplish sheen.

The sight made the elf's eyes burn with bloodlust but he restrained himself most expertly even as he made to shoot once more.

However his arrow, though keen in its aim did not find its mark.

For Balcheth had vanished in a puff of dark smoke and faltering screeches of pain.

Ariel's eyes darted about nervously as hush suddenly filled the clearing.

_She's pretending…_

The young girl thought wildly.

_She's going to come back and finish the job when he's distracted!_

Minutes passed in absolute silence as the elf man made to scout out the immediate area thoroughly, not sparing any bush or any branch.

There was a tiny shift from the ground and he wheeled about swiftly, ready to fire another shot with his arrow only for the arrowhead to face down towards the girl laying exhausted on the floor.

He lowered his bow cautiously and slowly as he stepped towards her.

Ariel's breath quickened as his face swam in and out of focus. Had she not seen how tall he was or that he had no beard she would've mistaken him for Fili in her weakened state.

_Fili…the others…_

A tear pricked at her eye as her thoughts fell over the now familiar faces of the thirteen dwarves and the one hobbit that she had spent most of her two months travelling with. She never realised just till then, how much she actually missed their company, rough and rowdy though it may have been sometimes.

_Please…please let them be alright…_

The elf seemed to notice her sudden sorrow in her eyes and his wary glare softened into a frown of pity.

The girl looked broken…lost as she lay beaten and battered in tattered scorched rags, her skin covered in filth, scratches and sweat and tears.

When he knelt down to her side quickly, she began to cough and hack for her breathing had suddenly accelerated in pace as she began to squirm where she lay.

"Shhhh." he hushed her softly noticing with sympathy that her eyes were wide with fear at his proximity.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. Now I know this may be difficult for you but can you tell me your name and where you come from."

Ariel nodded her head ever so slightly and opened her mouth in an attempt to speak one word.

"Ariel"

The elf frowned as he saw the mouth of the girl move in accordance with the syllables but no sound escape it.

_A mute…but her tongue seems to be in tact?_

Seeing his confusion, Ariel did her best to silently mouth her name ten times slower, making sure she articulated every single syllable as clear as she could.

"Ae-ri-el?" the elf's brow furrowed even more as he did his best to decipher the silent word.

"Ariel? Is that your name?"

A nod.

"Do you hail from Lake Town?" she shook her head ever so slightly before staring expectantly up at him.

"Who am I?" he translated her silence out loud.

Another tiny nod.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm"

Ariel almost felt her entire body stop.

_Legolas? Legolas! I was saved by freaking Legolas! I was saved by one of the original members of the Fellowship of the Ring?! HOLY GODDAMN SHIT!_

Had she not felt so weak and beaten to a pulp, Ariel might have actually squealed with excitement and joy. However instead she promptly began to hack and cough once more, another bubble of blood bursting at her mouth again.

_Right…injured close to death…friends missing…oh god! Shame on you Ariel! Your friends may be dead while you're busy having a fangirl moment! So not cool_

She mentally chastised herself as she squeezed her eyes shut against the searing pain in her throat.

At once Legolas slipped a hand on the back of her head and another to gingerly rest on her abdomen, as he raised her into a sitting position, her body weight supported solely by him.

She coughed a little as her body adjusted to this new position. However this time, she noticed with some relief, it was much easier to draw breath as it was easier for her to swallow the saliva and blood in her mouth thanks to the aid of gravity.

Legolas waited patiently for her to take several desperate gulps of air before reaching down to a belt around his waist. From it he drew a water skin pouch which he un-corked and tilted up at Ariel's lips.

Her eyes practically spilled over with fresh tears as the first trickle of water slid down her raw and throbbing, dry throat.

"Easy now, easy, you'll choke if you drink too fast" he murmured gently as Ariel almost managed to make her mouth latch onto the pouch like a young suckling babe.

She couldn't help it. She could barely remember when she'd last drank a drop of such fresh clean water. The stuff the orcs had provided her in her cell whilst liquid and drinkable had still been horrid to taste.

With every gulp she took she could feel her limbs regain small vestiges of strength, though not nearly enough for her to move her arms and legs efficiently enough to walk.

The elf seemed to notice this for he sighed softly as he tucked the water skin back in its appropriate spot on his belt.

"Come let us not linger here, it is not safe."

Ariel nodded meekly as she felt the elf's arms slide under her, one around her back and the other under her knees. He picked her up in his arms, doing his best to be careful of jostling her too much. Ariel leaned her head against him, her eyes drooping as she felt the robust but steady beat of his heart from beneath the armour he wore.

Legolas glanced curiously as the girl in his arms quickly succumbed to her exhaustion her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing evening out into calm but steady breaths.

_She's young…_

He noticed as he began to swiftly but carefully carry her out of the clearing and through the trees.

_But she has spirit._

The corners of his lips twitched upwards with admiration as he saw her breath deeply and evenly. Most people in conditions like this would've succumbed to death remarkably soon. But she was holding onto the last threads of hope she had left to her, whatever they may be.

There was a rustling sound to his left and the elf stopped in his tracks, holding his new charge closer to his body protectively.

He sighed in relief as another elf with dark brown hair stepped through the undergrowth towards him speaking in rapid elvish.

"[Prince Legolas I-]" but he stopped mid-sentence, staring down at the unconscious girl in his prince's arms. "[Who in Varda's name is this?]"

Legolas however was not offended as he spoke in hushed but urgent tones. "[Ruidor, you have good timing. This child was a victim of that fiendish hag that we confronted two moons past. She needs medical attention.]"

"[Of course my Lord]" Ruidor bowed low before quickly rushing forwards, only to frown once he got a closer look.

"[She is very thin]" he murmured worriedly as his prince deposited the girl into his arms "[Almost skin and bones and her skin is warmer than what it is supposed to be by the standards of her kind]"

"[Then make sure Eryniel tends to her until we can bring her back to the halls of my father]" Legolas nodded sternly a faint trace of anger brewing in his eyes as he looked about the woods around him and his subject. "[I will return once I have hunted down that abominable witch and those Ungoliant-spawn]"

* * *

When Legolas returned to the camp of his hunting party, it was late into the night.

Most of the elves were either asleep in their tents or staying on watch by the light of the fire. One such elf, a woman with fiery red hair was leaning over someone laid close to the ground by the fire.

Legolas's mouth twitched upwards into a small smile as the woman quickly felt his eyes upon her and looked up to face him.

"[Still up Tauriel? It is very late]"

"[Says one who has been hunting down shadows in the dark]" Tauriel spoke lightly, almost playfully but he could still discern the worry in her tones. "[did you find what you sought]"

"[No. The hag seems to have crawled back to whatever lair she came from.]" Legolas now frowned bitterly as he stepped towards her and looked down at the figure she was tending to.

It was the strange girl he'd found earlier though this time he was able to discern more of her features as her skin had been mostly cleaned up. She wasn't as fair as an elf but he supposed was sweet by the standards of her race. Her skin was not wholly pale, but a soft beige, almost like light maple wood, and from what he could see of the patches of clean spots, her hair was dark and rich like a redwood. Her soft round face looked innocent as she slept silently, her body curling into the sleeping bag and blankets contentedly.

"[Eryniel asked me to watch over her until she has finished preparing the medicine]" Tauriel explained quietly, her eyes softening with sadness as she glanced towards a tent just a little way off in the clearing. "[She still has a fever to sweat out and her throat was very raw and very much damaged. She won't be able to speak for a long while, if at all]"

"[A pity]" Legolas grimaced "[she looks like she'd have a strong voice]"

"[My thoughts also]"

They both quickly looked down as the girl began to struggle and squirm in her blankets, her eyes still shut tight and her breath coming out in fast desperate pants. Without thinking Tauriel reached out her hand to swipe over the girl's brow soothingly, murmuring in common speech.

"Shh…shh…little one. You are safe now and among friends. You can rest well tonight. Nothing will harm you"

Legolas watched quietly as the girl's body quickly relaxed, her head leaning into Tauriel's gentle touch as the elven woman soothed away her troubles.

"[I'm not sure what to make of this]" he murmured softly as he made to sit beside Tauriel's side "[three sightings of the white stag and each time it has led me to strange findings. The flower, the necklace and now this child. What in all of Arda is going on?]"

"[Perhaps some sleep can help you figure that out]" Tauriel gave her prince a stern but gentle look that friends so often give one another when they are watching one another consume too much alcohol for their own good.

Legolas smiled.

Yes a sleep would do him some good. Besides, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Thorin Oakenshield's eyes opened it was just as dark, as when he had them shut.

He racked his muddled confused brain for any details of what had last happened.

It was all a blur. Someone lying unconscious on the forest floor, an old witch's cackles, spiders spinning giant webs to entangle himself and every member of his company.

_This has been without a doubt an absolute disaster…_

Thorin thought grimly to himself as he did his best to struggle against the bonds tied tightly about him.

The spiders had done their job well, he could barley move Orcrist from his side, nor could he move his arms. He at least could kick out his legs, but with the way he was hanging upside down with the blood rushing to his head, it was proving to be very difficult.

He could hear Bofur and Kili groaning close to him as they also did their best to struggle free.

But to no avail.

_That witch…tricked us so easily…dangling our lost friend in front of us…_

Thorin snarled in his head as his mind turned to the forest floor.

Had Ariel been snared like they had in the spiders' traps? Or was she missing again? Was she even alive anymore?

She had looked on the brink of death, laying as she had done on the dirty ground.

_If she manages to even live through such an ordeal I swear I will never again speak ill of a woman on a quest!_

He pricked his ears carefully as the soft pitter patter of feet could be heard somewhere close by, followed by a great screech.

"AH! IT STING'S! IT STINGS!"

Thorin listened bewildered as something heavy thudded down somewhere close by and a familiar voice made to mutter.

"Sting? That's a good name. Sting."

_Bilbo Baggins! You are another person full of surprises!_

Thorin sighed in relief as he faintly caught sight of the Hobbit's shadow through the white web before his eyes.

He held his breath as he felt the great chord of web holding his body in mid-air get sliced. He felt himself fall but wasn't too distressed. The webs about him were thick enough to cushion him and some of the branches of the trees slowed his fall down considerably.

Though that still didn't stop the dwarf prince from grunting in pain as he landed splat on his back on the forest floor.

_We're free!_

Thorin struggled fiercely against the webs, tearing them asunder now that he had his grounding. About him the other dwarves were also scrambling to their feet.

He managed to catch sight of Dwalin's bald tattooed head, still half covered in a cap of white webs even as he made to start dashing over to help a very disoriented Balin up to his feet.

The dwarf prince quickly made to count the others.

There were twelve other dwarves in total, and if he had heard right before then Bilbo was somewhere up in the trees keeping out of sight.

As Thorin finally managed to get to his feet he drew out Orcrist from its sheath. It wasn't glowing completely but there was the faintest of blue glowing lines along the edges of the sharp half of the cleaver like blade.

His eyes narrowed as the small glimmer intensified as he looked about to his right where the hag from earlier was standing at a distance, watching with seething eyes.

Then suddenly a voice roared out, almost as if in a war cry, and Thorin turned just in time to see one of Dwalin's smaller Axes, one of Kili's arrows and even a pebble shot out of Ori's tiny wooden slingshot, fly past his face and towards where their enemy stood

Balcheth's eyes widened for a split second as all of the weapons spun towards her at top speed.

She dodged each and every one of them, save for Ori's pebble which surprisingly found its mark solidly in the centre of her wrinkled chalk white forehead.

She set loose a feral snarl that quickly turned into a screech as Bofur, Bifur and Gloin all leapt out from where they had been creeping up behind her.

Bifur's loud shouts in Kazad was indeed most ferocious as he swiped at the foul witch with his spear like weapon, Bofur translating his words for all to hear loudly.

"He says you are a dastardly horrible fiend! And that you deserve to rot for what you did to our friend. And quite frankly I agree"

"Do you now?" Balcheth hissed suddenly flexing her hands.

At once Bofur shrieked with pain.

The pickaxe in his hands had suddenly burst into flames in his hands, the blast so fast and so hot that even as he dropped it to the ground in shock it had dissolved to ash

Balcheth let out a cackle of mirth as the dwarves quickly jumped back from her.

"you fools" she sneered triumphantly "Do you not know power when you see it? I am Balcheth…the Great Hag-Queen of Misfortune and Death!"

"I do not care what your title is" Thorin growled as he advanced upon the old hag, Orcrist gleaming hot under his fingers "But you made a grave mistake by hurting one of our company"

"Oh isn't that just sweet, you do really care for them." Balcheth simpered maliciously, her eyes flashing with malevolent glee as a thought seemed to strike her. "And yet…you all had no trouble leaving dear little Ariel for dead?"

There was such a tense pause that none of the dwarves even dared move or breathe as Balcheth stalked about them in a haze of black smoke and flesh, her voice a tantalising whisper.

"She screamed for days you know? Screamed and screamed for someone to come and rescue her from the pain…from the scorching, _burning_ flames…screamed for her parents…for all of you…but nobody came…hmm…now that is nasty isn't it…I wonder what she'll do when she discovers that her only friends in this world did not even care if she lived or d-"

Balcheth suddenly gasped as one of Fili's small knives flew at her, its aim sending it straight for her heart.

As quick as any of the dwarves could think she vanished in a puff of foul black smoke only to reappear on a tree branch above their heads, her body trembling from the shock of the sudden attack as she looked down on a small cut on her hand.

"…You win this time Thorin Oakenshield. You and your vulgar little troupe" she hissed, her voice as quiet as the wind yet sharper than his blade "but remember…I still have something precious to you"

And before anyone could even blink she vanished into thin air leaving thirteen very stunned, very horrified dwarves below on the forest floor.

"Look out!" Balin yelled suddenly and everyone whipped out their weapons just in time as several spiders jumped down from the trees suspended by ropes made from their silk.

This time however they were ready to face them. The dwarves attacked mercilessly, hacking and slashing at whatever flesh or leg of the arachnids they could reach.

They even had eight of the company pull off the legs of a particularly enormous spider intent upon devouring poor fat Bombur after he'd tripped.

"We're clear!" Thorin roared as Bombur managed to get up to his feet and begin running.

All the dwarves hearts were hammering horribly in their chests as they ran, following thier leader almost blindly through the undergrowth…at least until another giant spider blocked their path.

_They just keep coming_

Thorin growled in his mind as he made ready to slice the arachnid with his blade.

But then suddenly he caught sight of something just up in the trees above.

Something that looked phenomenally like a…

_You have got to be kidding me…_

He raised Orcrist higher in his hands as the tall blond haired blue eyed elf, jumped nimbly out of the tree, slid under the last spider, cutting it along its underbelly, and smoothly made to stand before him and the company as he fitted a new arrow to his longbow.

Just as this happened a host of more than thirty other elves suddenly popped out from behind tree branches and trunks, their bows also raised to strike as they circled the company of dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf" Prince Legolas smirked as his arrowhead came level with Thorin's forehead. "It would be my pleasure"

* * *

Ohoho! Yes! i finally made it to the meeting point with legolas and thorin.

hope you guys enjoyed. the next chapter should be more interesting i promise ;)

Keep R&amp;Ring for more


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Kings in Stalemate**

Thorin stared down the length of the arrow pointed at his forehead.

This journey through Mirkwood was proving to be a living nightmare. First losing a companion to evil forces, then losing himself and the rest of his followers in the godforsaken forest, to almost be eaten alive by giant spiders and escaping the clutches of a vile hag only to run right into the waiting trap of a race of elves he hated with nearly all his being.

He gritted his teeth as the tall blonde elf before him smirked smugly in his face.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment there was a loud shout…from a very familiar voice.

"KILI!" Fili cried out in horror almost balking forwards, only to be forced back amongst the company by an arrow aimed to his chest.

Thorin almost felt his heart freeze in his chest as he heard his youngest nephew's cries of pain and struggle as he struggled against whatever was attacking him. Then suddenly there was a great squeal followed by a hacking sound as a blade met with flesh.

The sounds of struggles mixed with the sounds of the spiders roars of pain filled the air as the great beast was hacked to pieces.

Then suddenly…

"Throw me a dagger!" Kili's voice called out desperately only for the voice of a woman to answer him with a grunt.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you're mistaken"

There was a hack and a squall from a spider and then suddenly silence.

The dwarves waited with bated breaths and hammering hearts as the leaves rustled from somewhere close by.

Even the elves were looking slightly worried as they glanced in the direction of the noises.

Then suddenly from behind a tree stepped out Kili his dark hair covered in spider webs and dirt. He trudged as he was shoved along by his captor. She was a tall female elf, with pale skin and red hair clad in the same dark green tunics as her fellow host members.

Thorin felt his gut burn uncomfortably in his chest at the sight of his nephew's capture and promptly turned back to glower angrily at the elf before him.

"If you hate us like you claim? Why do you hesitate _elf_?" Thorin snarled up at Legolas as he took derisive liking in his new opponent's obvious disdain and discomfort to his presence.

Legolas's lips curled into a sneer as his grip on the bow and arrow in his hands tightened.

However he did not loose the arrow. Instead he lowered his weapons and turned to the red haired elf woman that had just appeared with Kili and was now stepping to his side.

"Search them."

The elf woman nodded and quickly barked out an order to the members of her troupe that stood closest to the dwarves.

Thorin's glower turned scathing as his company were corralled into a tight knitted ring, grumbling under their breaths as the elves made to search and confiscate any weapons found on their persons.

The one that took the longest was Fili, for he had knives and daggers stashed all over his body, in his boots, on the insides of his jacket, even in the back of his pants and under his hood.

He grimaced with venom as Legolas passed him his hand deftly slipping a hidden blade out from under his hood as he made his way towards Gloin, from whom he took a large silver locket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private" the old dwarf yelled as the elf prince flicked the trinket open. He rolled his eyes with disgust at the two small portraits of two bearded figures framed in silver within.

"Who is this? your brother?" he sneered at the portrait on the left.

"That is my wife" Gloin glared angrily.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas added looking at the other side of the locket in which what looked like a child with a big beard was holding a toy axe.

"That's my wee lad. Gimli!" Gloin growled, his voice suddenly dropping to a dangerously low pitch.

Legolas only quirked a cold brow, but nonetheless handed the locket back to the dwarf before turning his back to face the red haired elf woman behind him.

"[Are the spiders dead?]" he asked her in elvish.

"[yes but more will come]" The woman fixed him with a pointed look "[they have gotten bolder since their mistress has-]"

But Legolas quickly cut across her.

"[Nay Tauriel, remember we do not mention that witch's presence here.]" he quickly looked over his shoulder.

All the other elves seemed to be busy guarding and disarming their new prisoners.

"[forgive me]" Tauriel murmured apologetically. [It's just… I cannot forget how much damage and fear she has already inflicted upon our people both now and in the past…on your…on your…to _her_…]" her voice faded away softly and sadly.

Legolas stiffened his jaw stiffening for a moment though he did his best to speak as calmly and stoically as before.

"[what happened back then cannot be changed]" but even as he spoke she saw the cold fury in his eyes as they looked up into the shadows of the trees.

There was a small cough and both Legolas and Tauriel jumped a little. But it was only a dark haired elf warrior that stood before them. He was holding out the sword Orcrist in his hands.

"My lord Legolas, we found this on their leaders person"

Legolas took the blade gingerly in his hands, his grim expression giving way to wonderment as he beheld the runes on the polished scabbard.

"[This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by my kin]" he then turned to the dwarves, feeling his gut burn with the familiar disgust and hatred their races had felt so often for one another.

_How could such a fine blade have ended up in the hands of such miserable disgusting creatures?_

"Where did you get this?" he asked in common speech glaring down at Thorin who glared back before snarling.

"I was given it. And while we are talking about finding things may you tell us where you found _that_?"

He pointed towards the belt around the elf prince's waist from which a golden pocket watch with a familiar rose engraving on the back was tied about by its chain.

"What importance is it to you?" Legolas's eyes narrowed. Trust a dwarf's eyes to stray to the shiniest treasure even in the direst of situations.

But Thorin was not interested in the elf's sass, not when he and all the other twelve dwarves about him were mentally holding their breath in mounting hope.

"It belonged to a dear friend" Fili answered at once not heeding his uncle's glower to shut him up "We've been looking for her for days."

"A likely story" Legolas responded coldly before gripping Orcrist tighter in his hand "So …not just thieves, but liars as well. [Let's move out!]"

He barked the last command brusquely to the host of elves who quickly grabbed hold of the dwarves by the arms and dragged them forcibly out of the clearing they were standing in.

As Bofur passed Thorin he hissed softly.

"Thorin where's Bilbo?"

Thorin quickly looked about him.

He had not seen hide nor hair of the hobbit since he'd scarpered off into the trees just before the spiders first captured them. And even though he'd been the one that had freed the dwarves from the said monsters, he still had stayed out of sight of even the sharp eyed elves.

_Just how could such a feat be achieved? _

Thorin thought wildly.

_It's almost like he clicked his fingers and turned invisible! But no that's crazy…no hobbit can turn invisible just like that…_

How very wrong he was.

* * *

The journey through Mirkwood was long and tiring but nonetheless Bilbo Baggins still followed on the heels of the elf host and their captives, invisible thanks to the tiny band of gold on his right index finger.

He breathed deeply, doing his best to keep it silent as the air around them grew more wholesome and the light about them brighter.

He looked up and saw to his delight, sun beams poking through the canopy, fresh and warm.

He could have stopped in his tracks and stayed still in one of them forever had his current task not been so important.

The elves were now taking them to the Woodland Realm and if what the hobbit could rightly remember of Thorin's maps, that meant they were actually moving closer to the Lonely Mountain.

_Finally…Finally!_

He almost grinned to himself.

They finally had a chance of getting to the mountain…and they were alive! They all were alive!

Even Ariel was alive! He had known it ever since he'd seen the elf prince hold up her golden watch pendant.

She was alive and she'd been rescued by the elves.

_Now if only we had a chance to find her? Just how big is the woodland realm anyway?_

But even as Bilbo wondered, he caught sight of a bridge just up ahead leading towards a doorway into the sides of a rocky hill.

_They live underground?_

He tilted his head in confusion as he did his best to tread carefully over the smooth stone bridge.

Invisible or not, the ring did not stop him from being solid or from making a noise as he moved. Also out of all the races in middle earth, Elves were by far the most attuned when it came to using all five their senses.

Indeed even as the Hobbit almost was across the bridge, Legolas, who was bringing up the rear stopped mid step to look behind, his eyes darting over the bridge suspiciously.

Breath shallow in his chest, Bilbo barely had enough time or room to slip in just behind the tall imposing prince before the great stone doors into the halls under the hills were wrenched shut by two guards.

_So far so good…_

Bilbo nodded confidently to himself as he made to sneak up behind Bombur who as usual was bringing up the rear of the group.

_Now all I have to do is follow the company to see where they will be held…then I'll find Ariel and see where she is and then…then…_

And then what? They escape? Through where? How?

_Come on Bilbo Baggins think! You're a Baggins! What would a Baggins do?_

But then suddenly the hobbit frowned to himself.

No…he was thinking about this all wrong. The company didn't need a hobbit at the moment.

They needed a burglar.

And what would a burglar do in a situation like this?

At this Bilbo's eyes wandered to the chain about Thorin's neck from which hung the crux of their entire expedition.

A crux…in the shape of a key.

"This is not the end of it do you hear me!?" Dwalin yelled as he was shoved roughly into a small cell behind iron bars.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Gloin cried out along with his brother as they were dragged towards another pair of cells opposite Fili, who groaned as the elf detaining him quickly confiscated the last of his hunting knives from an obscure little pocket in the back of his coat.

Kili watched his brother get shoved into a cell his heart sinking and he quickly turned about, only to come face to face with the red haired elf woman that had saved his life.

What was her name again? Tauriel?

Well whoever she was, she was pretty he'd give her that. Tall, fair, with warm brown hazel eyes that whilst stern and strong, also held the promise of care and kindness to those that befriended them.

"Aren't you going to search me?" he asked before he could stop himself, ignoring his brothers groan of irritation. "I could have anything down my trousers"

"Or nothing"

Tauriel's eyebrows rose and she pursed her lips. In all honesty she wanted to laugh at the courageous brazenness of the young dwarf's words. Very few men, of any race had the guts to face her like that and speak to her so funnily. However she was still a captain of the guard, not to mention Legolas was standing just a few feet away, watching her back like a hawk.

_So protective, even after all this time._

She turned to him still doing her best not to smirk fondly as the elf prince made to clip.

"[Why does the dwarf stare at you Tauriel?]"

"[who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf…um…don't you think]" she quickly added, hoping against hope that it came out as smoothly as possible.

"[taller than some]" Legolas rolled his eyes "[though no less ugly]"

Tauriel had to laugh at the disgruntled expression on her friends face.

"[You still worry for me even though you know I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back]"

"Someone has to watch your back" Legolas responded switching to English as he strode through the cells, but not before sparing a glare towards Kili who narrowed his eyes back.

Eleven wary pairs of eyes followed the elf prince as he made to stand before Fili's cell doors, pulling out the golden watch from his belt.

"What can you tell me about the owner of _this_?"

"That she is far braver and more honourable than any of you elves put together!" Fili spat up at him, though Legolas noticed that the blue eyes were not so much angry as they were filled with worry and hurt.

"_She_? You had a female dwarf travelling with you?" Tauriel eyes widened as both shock and intrigue. But this time it was Bofur who spoke down from his cell that was right on top of Fili's

"Uh yes and no…that is to say…yes to the female and no to the dwarf."

"A human woman?" Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"yes…actually she's only a wee bonnie lass." Balin's voice was soft and sad as it wafted from high above opposite Bofur. "Barely into maidenhood. We lost her in the forest on our first night…consumed by the mist she was"

"Got brown eyes" Dwalin grunted beside his brother. "Brown eyes and hair as red as her temper"

There were small snorts of amusement throughout the company, though they were quick to turn into forlorn silence.

Legolas exchanged a glance with Tauriel before speaking tersely.

"The guards will bring you food in an hour. Try and keep your mouths shut till then"

There was silence as the Company watched the two elves go but they didn't care they were already muttering to one another in their own tongue.

"[This cannot be a coincidence]" Tauriel hissed.

"[of course not]" Legolas's eyes narrowed. "[but the question is not how…it's _why_]"

* * *

When Ariel opened her eyes it was to find herself staring down at soft sheets as her body almost drowned in a sea of warm silk and fur blankets.

So warm…so soft…

She smiled sleepily.

_So this is what a bed feels like? _

After almost two weeks of nothing but forest floor or harsh cold stones in a cell, she had almost had forgotten what such a simple comfort as having a mattress beneath her was like.

She stretched out languidly, running her hands over the indulgent furs, vaguely noticing that her skin looked and felt a lot cleaner than it had ever been for a month.

She suddenly stiffened and blinked

_I've been bathed…_

She held up her arms before her and saw to her surprise and slight mortification that she was wearing something with long white sleeves.

She quickly looked down on herself and blushed when she saw that she was only dressed in a white muslin dress that was so thin it was slightly see through.

But that was not was worrying her.

She struggled a little under her blankets as she managed to pull herself up to sit, her hands flying over her chest.

_My necklace! It's gone! Oh my god where is it? oh please don't let it still be back in that hellhole with…with…_

She shuddered and whimpered silently as she held onto herself, visions of blazing fires and dark shadows flying over her mind.

_No don't think about him! he's far away he can't hurt you!_

_But what if he can?_

A nasty little voice hissed at the corners of her mind.

_What if this is all just some trick to lower your guard?_

She jumped in fright as from somewhere to her right a door clicked quietly open and a tall pale elf woman with long golden hair and kind green eyes stepped through, carrying a silk garment over one arm and a tray in her other. "Oh you're up thank goodness" She smiled sweetly as she strode over to the bed.

However Ariel was still very much terrified as the vestiges of her imprisonment replayed on overdrive in her mind.

Flames, shadows, evil hisses.

She opened her mouth to scream only no sounds were coming out.

The elf woman saw this and at once settled her cargo down on a table nearby and dashed towards her.

"Shh…shhh…it's alright little one, it's alright" she cooed.

Ariel flinched as the elf woman quickly took her shoulders and began rubbing them soothingly like a mother would a cold child.

_Wait…wait…her touch…she's…not burning me…_

"That's right little one" the elf woman sighed with relief as she felt her charge begin to relax. "Now just take deep breaths. Deep breaths, in and out. In…and out…"

Ariel nodded tremulously as she sucked in a deep shuddering breath before exhaling just as heavily.

After a few moments of such breaths she felt her heart settle into a deep steady pace.

"There you go" the elf woman smiled warmly patting her head.

Whilst the gesture was well meant, Ariel could not help but feel a little bit irritated.

Maybe she was not at her most stable frame of mind now, but she wasn't a baby.

She opened her mouth to say so, only to begin coughing roughly as her throat seared with pain.

_Not again!_

She winced as she felt something warm and liquid dribble down her lip.

"Oh no you've excited yourself too much now. Wait just a moment" the elf woman fussed as she held up a handkerchief for her patient to hold against her mouth.

Ariel took the cloth and spat into it, cringing as she saw the tiny droplets of red stain the pure white fabric.

_Well it could be worse I suppose…I mean I could be almost drowning in it again_

She sighed in her head as the elf woman made to bustle forwards with her tray, on which was a goblet filled with a strange amber liquid.

"It will help repair and soothe your throat. One cup in the morning, and one cup before you sleep at night" the elf woman informed her gently as she brought the cup to Ariel's lips.

Ariel took a ginger sip, her trembling hands ghosting over the sides of the great cup as she prepared to spit. She always hated these sorts of medicines, even when she was a child. Most of them were bitter and weird colours that did not look appetising at all.

However when she took a sip of the draft she found to her surprise that it was pleasantly sweet and wholesome, like a mixture of strawberries and maple syrup. But better than that was the warm smooth sensation that spread over the insides of her throat. The searing burning that had been there was almost gone and as air travelled down it did not scratch or hurt at all.

She quickly took the goblet from her designated carer and began to gulp it down in earnest, barely stopping herself from choking by taking the occasional gasp for air.

She was almost finished when suddenly the door opened to her room again and three people entered.

Ariel felt her stomach jolt. It was Legolas and he was flanked by two guards, his face grim as he looked down upon her and the elf woman to whom he addressed calmly.

"Eryniel I am sorry to interrupt your practice, but the king has requested your charge's presence at the throne room"

The elf woman, Eryniel scowled darkly jumping up to her feet to stand before Legolas, whom, Ariel noticed did not seem so perturbed by what should have been an offensive gesture towards royalty

_They must have known each other for a long time…family perhaps…_

She surmised as she looked at the guards on either side of the elf prince. Both were looking relaxed in their spots even as the elf healer made to hiss angrily in her prince's face.

"With all due respect your _highness_, but this child only just awoke and is in barely any state to move let alone leave this bed. If your father wishes to see her he can either wait till she is strong enough or he can come here himself!"

"Cousin, you of all people know my father will not do such a thing" Legolas sighed heavily "she must come to him right away. It is of the greatest importance that she does."

"Well you know what I think is more important-" Eryniel began to spit.

But before she could even finish that sentence, Ariel had crawled over to the side of the bed and was gingerly hoisting herself up onto her feet.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at Eryniel, though whether he was impressed or amused it was hard to tell.

"You were saying cousin?"

Eryniel rolled her eyes and huffed in defeat.

"Fine…fine… but at least let the poor child put on a robe"

* * *

As amusing and interesting as it was to watch Legolas and his cousin bicker, Ariel was curious and interested to know what the elven king of the Woodland Realm was like. She'd read about him in the books but he'd always felt rather mysterious to her. Mysterious like his kingdom.

Also there was the case of his and Thorin's great rivalry and hatred for one another. She wondered just how much information of the conflict was true from both sides of the story.

Needless to say it was with great excitement and nerves that she allowed Legolas to lead her carefully through the great halls of his kingdom.

_Wow…this place is so massive…and yet the air is so…clean!_

The corners of the elf prince's mouth twitched upwards as he glanced behind and saw the young girl behind him.

Her brown eyes were wide with wonder as she looked about herself, mouthing her amazement silently like an overwhelmed child in a candy shop.

She even looked much younger than she already did with the way she clutched the slightly oversized soft green robes about herself, that just could not hide her skinny bruised arms.

Legolas's eyes softened with pity. She was very thin, hanging on the brink of malnutrition and natural scrawniness, but she was definitely on the mend if her attitude was anything to go by. Already he could see some spark of light flicker behind her eyes.

_And yet you are associated with dwarves…_

The elf prince looked up as he caught sight of the bridge leading to his father's throne, just as a smooth voice spoke softly.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror…this is a surprise"

Ariel raised her head, her heart hammering as a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Yes indeed it is King Thranduil"

_Oh my god!_

She felt the muscles in her face ache as a smile suddenly spread over it. She had not smiled in so long…in fact not since she had left Beorn's house.

If she still had not felt so tired she would've run at once to meet the dwarf prince, no matter how grumpy or rough his greeting would be. However Legolas seemed to read her thoughts for he quickly put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should not rush. You are still injured."

But even as he spoke he heard the smooth voice of King Thranduil call to him.

"Legolas, bring our other guest forwards"

In spite of the command Legolas paused for a split second, looking down at Ariel with worry as if silently enquiring if she was up to going through with this.

Ariel noticing this gave him a quick fervent nod.

He sighed and murmured softly.

"I may have saved you once in the forest…but I must warn you I may not be able to do so again. Here in this kingdom my father's word is law so if you do or say anything against him I cannot protect you…even if you aren't in the wrong. Do you understand?"

Ariel nodded again biting her lip nervously as she glanced up to the back of the great wooden throne raised high above her left.

There was silence as she stepped forwards off the wooden bridge and onto a great circular platform where two people were standing. One was an elf, dressed in silver robes, with a great wooden crown atop his head that was decorated with small red berries that were just as bright as any ruby.

He was tall like the elf prince beside her and bore many of his features, like his blue eyes and pale hair. However only whilst these traits made Legolas look fair and kind, they somehow looked icy and cold on the king, especially when he narrowed his eyes down on the shorter figure that stood before him.

Ariel almost choked as the dark shaggy, spider web covered head of Thorin Oakenshield rose up.

"Ariel?"

His eyes widened in shock and he almost jumped in surprise when without warning Ariel dashed over to him and flung her arms around him, holding him tight to her.

Thorin stood still, his arms limp by his sides as he froze in shock.

Ariel alive…Ariel on her feet…Ariel hugging…hugging _him_?!

If he had been a computer he probably would have imploded from the sheer inability to compute the data that was the thin scrawny girl that clung onto him like a lifeline.

_Thin…very thin…_

His brain suddenly clicked and he quickly raised his arms and pulled her away to look at her properly.

Her hair, though washed and clean was still very much dull and lifeless, and her skin still paler than its usual maple beige and papery in texture. Her eyes were sunken and had dark circles and her cheeks had barely even a smidgeon of their usual warm flush of colour.

His eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the horrible red marks over her wrists and ankles from where shackles had once been placed.

Not only that but there were multiple scratches and scars over her chest and one long thin cut over her brow which was bruised along with her cheek and some spots over her arms.

"By Mahal girl I turn my back for two seconds and you get beaten like copper"

To anyone else this would have been a chastisement but to Ariel it was just as welcome to her ears as a warm friendly hello. She smiled even wider than before, and hugged him tight to herself once more, this time burying her head in his dark hair.

This time instead of standing still, Thorin brought his arms to pat carefully at her sides only to wince. He could feel her ribs, even though the green robe she wore about her was thick. Indeed now that he was close enough he could feel the different textures in the damaged skin as it changed from smooth to rough to burnt- wait burnt?

_Oh maker…what being could be so cruel to burn one that is afraid of your fire._

The dwarf prince shut his eyes, guilt eating away at his insides like flies to a corpse, as he looked up into Ariel's face as she did her best to hold back happy tears, her smile warm and her eyes bright with relief.

His stomach jolted uncomfortably as her face was briefly replaced by a memory of two much younger dwarflings, one blond the other dark haired, but both looking up at him with the exact same expression of delighted joy at his return to them.

But instead of alleviating him of his pain it only made it worse.

_How_?

How could she still smile to see him? How could she still bear to even look at him after he had left her to suffer once more on her own?

"I am sorry" he whispered, so softly so that only Ariel could hear. "I am so sorry…"

Ariel frowned in confusion.

Whatever did he mean? Sorry? Sorry for what?She was alive and had found the company. What was there to be so sorry about?

There was a small snort and Thorin stiffened as Thranduil made to speak, his voice smug as he took one step forward

"Well now this has proven to be very interesting indeed. The great Thorin Oakenshield comforting a small human girl like she was his own kin"

Thorin tensed as he saw that the elven king easily now towered over Ariel who looked if possible even smaller and frailer in comparison. It was like watching a great wolf look down at a young fawn as it stalked it.

However the dwarf prince was pleased to see that in spite of the vast differences in height, Ariel still stood her ground. It took her a couple of moments to get over the initial shock but once she did she glared defiantly up at Thranduil with fierce eyes, even though her legs were wobbling a little from the effort of holding her body up.

"…interesting…" the elf king murmured leaning down to get a slightly closer look at her irises. For some reason the colour looked very familiar to him. "Very interesting…what is your name girl?"

"She cannot speak father" Legolas spoke up from where he stood. "Her throat has been damaged severely from her imprisonment in Dol Guldur."

_Dol Guldur?_

Thorin's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at Ariel. At the mere mention of her old captor's stronghold she looked especially tense, her body suddenly taking on a small shudder in spite of her attempts to keep herself composed.

Thranduil however ignored her apparent bout of fear and proceeded with his questions.

"And what would a young woman be doing in such a place as the lair of the Necromancer?"

"She wasn't there by choice" Thorin snapped before he could stop himself.

Thranduil's face split into a pleased smirk.

"Ah I see…so this is the missing member of your company that my captain was telling me of. A woman on a quest? That is unusual, even by dwarf standards. Tell me what her purpose is. She hardly seems to be of much use for the battlefield…a healer perhaps?"

_Of course… He wants to bait me into revealing my motives by dangling an innocent before me…what a cheap vulgar trick_

Thorin's eyes narrowed as Thranduil took another deliberate step closer to Ariel so that they were almost toe to toe.

She held her ground though she could feel her legs begin to tremble from fatigue even as the elf king hissed.

"But no…she is far too young and inexperienced to deal with bloodshed and wounds. Then what? She is obviously very dear to you and your company. Your _plaything_ perhaps? Odd choice I must say, considering she has no beard like your womenfolk…if that's the case then in-between her _duties_ what then can she do save drag behind like an extra sack of worthless baggage-"

There was a loud cracking sound as the back of Ariel's hand shot out so fast to swipe Thranduil's face.

Thorin and Legolas both stared in absolute shock as the elf king stumbled back a little, clutching in shock at his jaw where her small hand had hit. Silently he wiped his mouth and saw to his astonishment a tiny droplet of blood from where her nail had cut his bottom lip.

Ariel breathed heavily her mouth opening and shutting in what would have been yells, only they had no sound coming from her throat.

Thorin vaguely could recognise the lip patterns of some rather profane swear words and barely restrained himself from laughing as the young girl then shut her mouth and put up a really rude finger towards Thranduil's stunned face.

_Now that is something I never thought I would ever see in my life!_

But Thranduil was not impressed or amused as he straightened up and stood to this fullest height.

"Legolas take this vulgar little beast to her friends in the dungeons. I daresay she'll feel more inclined to rethink her actions in a cell."

But Legolas hesitated.

As much as the girl had been rather crude and violent in her response to the insult, he personally did not blame her for her lashing out. She was in a strange place, injured and in pain with no real way to communicate save for her actions.

But she had just struck his father and king…

"What about her injuries?" he asked quietly.

"A healer can be sent down to the cells if necessary." Thranduil narrowed his eyes dangerously at his son "Take her out of my sight."

Legolas nodded stiffly to show he had understood and quickly strode forwards to take Ariel by the arm. Ariel stiffened but his grip wasn't hard at all, just firm.

Ariel quickly turned back to look fearfully at Thorin who gave her a small nod.

"The others will be glad to see you"

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly as he felt her small frail fingers reach down and give his own stronger digits a tiny squeeze.

"I will be fine" He murmured shaking his head slightly. "Now go. Get lost"

Ariel rolled her eyes but even so she couldn't help the tiny smirk that flitted over her face.

_There you are you old dwarf!_

She was quiet and docile as she allowed Legolas to steer her away towards a set of small steps that led down to another bridge that meandered away from the king's throne.

Thranduil watched with narrowed eyes as his son and the girl finally wandered out of sight before turning to speak to Thorin with glacial disdain as he circled him.

"A young sorceress and a company of twelve dwarven warriors? One might say, Thorin Oakenshield that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon"

Thorin's gaze hardened as he made to keep his gaze solely fixed on the empty throne before him as the Elven King sneered.

"I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary…or something of that ilk"

Thorin straightened up as Thranduil circled back round so that they were facing one another.

The dwarf prince watched warily as the elf king's eyes flashed with curious intrigue.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone"

At this Thorin felt his heart stir as a vision of the bright gem flashed over his mind. It had been a long while since he'd thought on it, for he had been trying so hard just to keep the company alive. But now they were all alright he found his mind haunted by the beautiful glimmers of light, refracting within the orb like structure.

Seeing the deep blue eyes of his adversary glaze over for a split second, Thranduil smirked.

"it is precious to you beyond measure…I can understand that…there are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight…I offer you my help in exchange for such a price"

Yes. Now Thorin remembered.

Many gems of course existed within Erebor and were near priceless in value. But there had been some treasures that did indeed stand out above all the rest…such as a necklace made from pure diamonds linked together by slender strings of mithril.

It was supposed to be a gift to ensure the tenuous peace between the Woodland Realm and the Kingdom beneath the Mountain.

However from what the dwarf prince could remember, Thranduil had not made proper payment in arms nor in his alliance and so the deal fell through…and with the coming of the dragon of course such a treasure was most likely never to be seen again.

Thorin looked up into the searching eyes of the elf king before him.

"I am listening"

"I will let you go" Thranduil said softly his voice hardening "If you return that which is mine"

_And elves call us greedy…_

"A favour for a favour" Thorin snorted derisively as he turned to pace.

"You have my word" Thranduil smirked as the dwarf looked thoughtful. "One king…to another"

Thorin paused in his steps, anger flooding through him as his mind recalled faint screams and bursts of flames issuing from a great big reptilian mouth…burning everything in sight…sparing no one…

_Empty words from an empty heart…_

"I would not trust Thranduil. The great king, to honour his word! Shall the end of all days be upon us. YOU!" He snarled venomously rounding upon the now surprised elf "lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once. Starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of _my_ people, of the inferno that destroyed us!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil hissed swooping down so that his face was dangerously close in Thorin's personal space. "I know it's wrath and ruin"

The elf then shut his eyes and winced, as if a terrible pain was coursing through him. Thorin watched torn between hatred and revulsion as the once fair skin on the left of the elf king's face suddenly melted away to reveal a hideous burn and a milky white eye.

The effect was quite horrifying as Thranduil continued to speak, the exposed tendons tensing and convulsing with every small twitch and motion, before sinking back under their smooth illusion.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen…you are just like him"

Thranduil's hand flicked out casually and Thorin struggled as two guards silently appeared at his sides, grabbing him securely by the arms.

"Stay here if you will and rot" The elf king announced as he made his way to sit back down in his great throne "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I am patient. I can wait"

* * *

TADAA! the woodland realm at last.

god i am so happy now! all my other work is done and now i have so much time to write.

hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing.

sassy Legolas was so much fun to write XD

Keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Matters of the Heart**

"Guys! Guys look!"

"LASS!"

"Ariel! You're alive"

Ariel could have almost cried for joy as the familiar voices of her twelve friends burst through her eardrums. Indeed she could feel heat well up in her eyes as she made to run towards the nearest cell, leaving her escort behind.

"Oh mahal you are one lucky little lady you are Miss Ariel!" Bofur grinned as Ariel made to grasp at his and Ori's hands as they reached out to her through the bars. "We thought you were a goner after that fog"

Ariel smiled and nodded squeezing both dwarfs' hands before moving onto the next pair of cells that stood side by side. In them were Bifur, Nori, Gloin and Oin. They too all wrung her hands and gave her warm welcoming smiles before she moved on towards Balin and Dwalin, the lattermost redoubling his grip and holding her back before she could move.

"Hold on lass! Hold on!" he growled eyeing her suspiciously "Now those old coots may be as deaf as old dogs but even yer far too quiet for me."

"Dwalin it's alright I'm-"

But even as Ariel's mouth made to move no sound came from it.

The dwarves all fell into a horrified silence as she quickly shut her mouth and put a hand up to her throat.

"Lass?" Balin frowned his kindly face now full of worry "What happened?"

But Ariel still made no sound. She only looked down to the ground, rubbing at her throat.

"Hey what's going on?" Came Kili's voice from one of the cells below "Why isn't she saying anything?"

"Because she can't" said a voice and Ariel turned to see Legolas striding down to her from a set of stairs.

Dwalin bristled and glowered as the tall fair elf passed him but Legolas ignored him. Instead he chose to put a careful hand on the back of Ariel's shoulder, steering her away to another set of stairs that led down towards the lowermost cells.

At first Ariel felt nervous as she made to slowly climb down step by step. The steps were steep and there were no hand railings, not to mention her entire body was beginning to feel really run down as whatever small burst of adrenaline in her body began to run its course.

_So weak I cannot even manage one stupid set of stairs!_

Ariel did not know who she was to be set with for her face was turned to the ground. She could not help it. Thranduil's earlier words were coursing through her brain.

_"an extra sack of worthless baggage"_

_He's right…_

Ariel felt her heart sink as she heard iron be moved from where it was set.

_I'm not a healer…I'm not a warrior…my voice is gone...and so are my powers…I am so weak I can barely walk…I am even more useless to the company than when I first joined…_

She barely saw her own feet as she was gently pushed into a smaller space…for her eyes were full of tears as her heart was filled with nothing but a horrible emptiness.

The same emptiness that she had felt when Balcheth broke her staff.

Though it sounded bizarre Ariel had always felt since she first touched it like that staff was just as much a part of her as her own arms or legs. And now it was gone it was like she had a big gaping hole. Right there in her heart…she couldn't even feel the energies from the roots that grew along the insides of the great hills the hidden Kingdom in Mirkwood resided in.

She barely heard Legolas as he made to talk to her cellmate, his tones terse.

"If she has any difficulties summon the guards and they will fetch a healer. Other than that you will not bother them are we clear"

"As crystal" Fili's voice snapped sounding unusually stern.

Legolas snorted and rolling his eyes made to close the cell, locking it deliberately so for all the company to see before he strode off to talk softly to an elf guard close by.

"Ariel?"

Ariel didn't even look up as a familiar pair of hands took hers gently.

She shook her head, already refusing any sort of comfort. But Fili would not have any of it.

Without even waiting for her approval the young dwarf yanked her forwards to wrap his arms around her.

_So small…I could fit five of her into my arms if I wished._

He thought to himself, half torn between fondness and sadness.

Ariel squirmed, sniffling with tears of shame and embarrassment as she felt her body get squashed tight. But Fili refused to budge, save for his hands to begin rubbing in smooth circles on her back.

"It's ok…" He whispered soothingly as he leaned up to press his face into her shoulder, the highest point he could reach on her. "It's ok…"

_No…no it's not ok…it's not…_

Ariel shook her head, her face buried into the top of Fili's golden mane of hair as he made to murmur softly in his native dwarvish tongue.

She had no idea what he was saying but just listening to the words alone was beginning to make her feel drowsy.

Fili sighed with relief as he felt the girl in his arms relax a little as her body began to give way to fatigue.

"Come on…let's get you some sleep."

Ariel nodded her eyes already half lidded as she allowed the dwarf to lead her to the tough cot set in the shadowy back of the small cell.

It wasn't as comfortable as the bed she had first awoken in but it still at least had a pillow and a couple of thin furs.

Fili almost smiled as he saw her manage to clamber onto the thin mattress, and curl up at once into a ball on her side facing him as he made to sit on the edge close to her.

"Feels nice?" he asked after he helped pull up both blankets over her and tuck her in.

She nodded but then gave him a questioning look when she noticed that he was only wearing his brown/yellow tunic, pants and boots.

"They confiscated my jacket" Fili explained, pouting grumpily "apparently it had too many hiding places for my weapons"

Ariel silently giggled at that. She could only just imagine how funny it would look, the elves continuously pulling out knife after knife from everywhere on his person. She wouldn't be surprised if he had even hidden some in his long hair.

_But it must also make him cold not having it on down here?_

She reasoned and frowned concernedly up at him.

Fili's smile widened and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry about me. You just rest now"

But even so she reached up to timidly ghost her fingers at his bearded jaw, her nails scraping against the braids of his moustache.

He gently reached up to take her hand in his, marvelling in how small and soft hers seemed to be in comparison to his broad rough digits.

"You want me to stay with you?" he asked softly.

Ariel nodded though she flushed a little with embarrassment.

She knew it was perhaps a childish desire…but right now she just wanted to have someone close to hold her…

She'd never fully realised it until that moment, but she really had undervalued the true warmth and comfort one could get from merely feeling safe where they slept or who they kept beside them.

Fili grinned wider as he swung his legs up onto the bed.

"Alright then. But we're going to have to make some adjustments or else we'll both fall off"

He was going to get some sleep at last and he was going to be sharing a bed with a woman. Talk about double win!

He slid himself carefully so that he was laying beneath her, with her curled into his chest beneath the covers and her head resting under his chin.

"Better?" he murmured into her dark hair and Ariel nodded as she timidly made to drape her arm comfortably over his chest, which whilst was very firm and solid, was also remarkably warm.

_Like a bear…or a lion…_

She mused taking in his golden hair as it splayed out from under his head. It was so rich and long, but it suited him as did his short beard. Ariel's lips quirked upwards as she glanced up at the two braids that hung from his moustache. If she had seen those on anyone else she would have laughed and not stopped laughing.

Back home even her father had not grown his facial hair that long, though that was probably for the best considering his occupation.

_Oh Dad…_

She sighed softly into Fili's chest.

_…I miss you so much…_

Fili saw her eyes glaze over with a misty, forlornness and his heart twinged. He knew that look all too well. He himself had worn it as had so many others, including Kili. It was the look of someone yearning for home…for family…

"Ariel…" he brought a hand up into her hair and began to stroke it through. "if ever you need anything…I'm always right here for you"

He paused, gulping nervously when he did not get a nod or a shake of the head.

But when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Ariel looking up at him with a wide smile.

The effect was most astonishing. She was no longer the frightened timid fragile child that had walked into the cell, but the happy free spirited young woman he had first beheld back at Bag End. The one who was unafraid to laugh loudly and dance as bowls and crockery flew over her head.

He held his breath as she mouthed a silent "thank you" before leaning into him her lips gently pressing against his bearded chin. The action was so innocent, so sweet, and yet it made his face almost burn as it flushed as red as a tomato.

Thankfully Ariel was too tired and fell asleep just before she could notice anything amiss with her new bed mate, much to his relief.

Meanwhile far away in an upper level of the hidden elven fortress, a small white flower that had been wilting in a small pot by a sill, began to glow a soft green as its petals began to rise…gleaming white with new life.

* * *

Two figures, a man and a woman, were riding on horseback over the great fields that lay between the great forest of Mirkwood and the Great Misty Mountains, which loomed ever closer as their steeds galloped at breakneck speed.

The man, who had dark skin with short black hair, was dressed in dark gear that made him look almost like a shadow whilst the woman was dressed all in red, with only a jet black hooded cloak to cover her face as she quickly checked her horse into a swift stop.

"Whoa!" Her male companion called as he abruptly tugged on the reins of his own steed which skidded to a rough stop with a loud disgruntled grunt.

After quickly soothing the beast, the man steered it towards the woman who was seated upon her horse, running a hand over her head and pushing back her cloak hood in the process. At once a head of deep rich red brown locks cascaded down over her shoulders only to be picked up and thrown about by a gust of cold wind. However this didn't mask the small tears that trickled down the pale face.

The man looked upon the woman, his light chestnut eyes filled with both great sorrow and with great affection as he reached out to wipe her cheeks with his thumb.

"Nuldien" he whispered softly cupping her cheek in his large hand "She'll be fine"

"But Celegon" Nuldien the Red looked up at him, her eyes streaming over "how can you possibly know that?"

"Because she's our daughter" Celegon snorted softly his smile widening "I feel it in my heart that she's alright. And I know you feel it too, magical connection or not"

Nuldien began to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her red travelling dress.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed trying her best to gulp down the lump in her throat. "It's just…I'm so worried. Ever since I saw that strange storm over Mirkwood a few days ago I haven't been able to _feel _anything from her and I just-"

"Panicked?" Celegon murmured softly. "I know and that's alright Nuldien. Just because you are an Istari doesn't mean you stop being a good mother"

"I don't feel like a good mother at the moment" Nuldien snapped.

"I mean look at what I've done. I let our son be cursed by that horrible hag! I sent our own daughter into a world she has barely any clue about without any idea of how to use the powers she was gifted in. and now I'm leaving her behind to wander a nightmarish forest on her own with some dwarves while we go search quite safely for that confounded old grey wizard!"

"You forgot to mention that the dwarves she was travelling with are going to a mountain guarded by an evil fire-breathing dragon" Celegon quirked a brow at his wife's hysterics as she now made to sob.

"EXCACTLY! What kind of mother does that to her baby girl?"

"Nuldien" Celegon sighed as he leaned over from his horse, his face now so close to Nuldien's their noses were touching. "Nuldien…please listen to me. No parent is perfect, not even us, no matter how hard we try to be. Yes Ariel is our little one and I understand you are worried for her safety and so am I. But losing our heads over the matter will not help her wherever she is. Also you forget, she's not so little anymore. She's eighteen years old, an adult and as much as I wish we could, we cannot keep protecting her from the evils of the world. Now she has to start making her own decisions and follow her own path. Yes she's going to stumble and hurt herself along the way, but our Ariel is a strong young woman and she'll get right back up no matter what. We just have to have faith in her"

"You're right Celegon" she sniffed "you're right I'm being selfish…but it's just…I never expected it to be so…so…hard to let her go"

"Neither did I" Celegon agreed quietly as he leaned forwards.

Nuldien shut her eyes as her husband made to press his lips gently to her forehead and she sighed heavily.

"Goodness…if Saruman were here right now he'd have my head for acting so hysterically"

Celegon rolled his eyes with disdain as he pulled away from his wife to check his horse beneath him.

"Nuldien if that old coot were here right now breathing down our necks, we wouldn't even be married or even have children. And speaking of old wizards, we must move quickly if we are to cross Gandalf's path at the High Fells"

"Yes…of course…Gandalf" Nuldien nodded swiftly flicking her horses reins. But even as she made to go into a trot, the red sorceress turned her head to look behind at the shadows of the distant forest.

_Thorin Oakenshield if you do not look after my little girl I will personally make sure YOUR line of Durin is cut off permanently_

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield blinked in surprise.

_What was that voice?_

He looked about wildly.

The voice had belonged to a woman's sharp, worried and oddly familiar.

_What did she mean? Look after her little girl?_

But even as the dwarf prince looked about himself all he saw were the two tall elf guards that were currently shoved him down the small set of stairs and into the dungeons of the woodland realm.

_Honourless pointy eared tall bastards. They are no better than their king!_

With a heavy push the dwarf prince was shoved into a cell high above the bottom most levels right next to Balin who promptly made to ask as soon as the cell doors were shut.

"Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did. I told him he could go _îsh kakhfê ai-'d dûr-rugnu!_" Thorin spat through the bars before him before calling out loudly "him and all his kin!"

Balin almost felt like pulling an Ariel and rolling his eyes with a scowl.

Instead he resisted (though it took him a lot of effort) and he just sighed.

"Well, that's that then. A deal was our only hope"

"Not our only hope" Thorin murmured softly his gaze lingering as it turned upwards to the roof of the great cavernous halls beyond their cages. "Bilbo is here with us…I thought I saw him for a moment when the guards were dragging me here. It was only a glimpse but I was sure."

"I hope you're right laddie" Balin said though he didn't sound too hopeful at all.

Thorin sighed heavily as he made to look around at the other cells about them.

"How are they all faring?" he asked quietly.

"They're alright I suppose. A little tired but safe and content for now" Balin's face then split into a knowing smile. "Your heir most of all"

"Ariel is with him?"

"Aye and they're both quite _comfortable_ with one another I can assure you"

"Tch! I'll bet they are" Thorin snorted.

"oh come now Thorin" Balin smiled warmly "they're both young, both innocent-"

"pff!" Thorin chuckled under his breath "Fili has not been _innocent_ for quite some time"

"In certain _physical_ ways yes I suppose that's true" Balin nodded before adding "but in matters of the heart he still has much to learn…though I think it won't be too long now till he begins to understand those as well"

Thorin's chuckles faded into a quiet grim murmur.

"true…though I hope that when he finds out, that _she _will not break his heart"

"She won't laddie" Balin grunted as he made to slowly lower himself down to sit on the floor. "she already cares for him far too much …even if she is insanely oblivious as to why"

* * *

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Bilbo Baggins froze mid step down a small stair. He had reached a very secluded part of the great kingdom where many luxurious rooms had been laid out.

In one of these rooms, still draped in his luxuriant silver robes the elf king Thranduil was pacing patiently, his eyes upon the stairway the frightened and still invisible hobbit was walking.

_Oh goodness he can see me? He can see me with his elf magic or whatever magic they use_

But even as he made to back away another voice spoke up from behind him, a woman's fair and melodious.

"I was coming to report to you"

Bilbo clapped an invisible hand over his invisible mouth to mask his small sigh of relief as the tall red haired elf Tauriel made to step around him and bow before her king who regarded her stiffly.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past."

Tauriel looked slightly sheepish, though she was quick to hide it as she stepped forth.

"We cleared the forest as ordered my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldor, if we can kill them at their source-"

But Thranduil cut across her sternly.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task"

"and when we drive them off what then?" Tauriel frowned "will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern." The elf king narrowed his eyes "the fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure"

"but my lord" Tauriel was now looking slightly desperate "that old witch Balcheth has-"

"Silence!" the roar that suddenly escaped the elf king's mouth was enough to make a certain skulking invisible hobbit almost trip over in surprise as he skirted behind him.

_Oh no Bilbo just keep it together now_

Bilbo pursed his lips as he carefully made to back away from Thranduil who suddenly seemed to grow taller in his rage as he towered over Tauriel

"You do not dare, I repeat, do NOT DARE, utter the name of that murderous hag _ever_ again in my presence" the elf king's eyes were now dangerous slits as he saw his subject turn her eyes down to the ground.

"forgive me my lord I meant nothing by it."

Thranduil stared down coldly at Tauriel for a full minute before quietly striding away to look over the small pond before him, just as she made to turn her back on him.

After a deep sigh he spoke softly.

"Legolas said you fought well today…He has grown very fond of you"

Tauriel paused mid stride and looked over her shoulder at her king with surprise.

Bilbo bristled from where he stood hidden. Whilst his Took side was certainly very intrigued by the conversation, the sensible Baggin's half could not help but feel really uncomfortable. Though he did not look nearly as uncomfortable as Tauriel who gulped nervously before answering carefully.

"I assure you my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard."

At this Thranduil smirked as he made to walk over to a pitcher set on a small table and pour himself a drink in a goblet.

"Perhaps he did once. Now I am not so sure"

Tauriel bit her lip her eyes brightening slightly with a tiny glimmer of something…hope perhaps?

"I did not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf"

"No you are right, I would not" Thranduil's voice was so casual it was cruel. "still he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none"

Bilbo's heart twinged with pity as he saw the hurt expression flash across the elf woman's face. But no sooner had he seen it then she took a deep breath and forced it down beneath a blank mask as she nodded.

"Yes my lord"

* * *

"[The gates are guarded]"

A voice hissed to the darkness.

"[not all of them.]" another voice snarled "[Follow me]"

* * *

There was silence as Kili made to sit alone in his cell, twirling a small round stone in his hands. It was smooth and round, large enough to comfortably fit in the palm of his hand…or toss it up and down idly as he was doing so now, frowning with both concentration and irritation.

Fili was still fast asleep in the cell beside him, still curled up contentedly with Ariel.

_His sweet little mermaid…Mahal, what in all of Arda is a mermaid? Sounds kinda fishy to me._

Kili rolled his eyes as he tossed the stone in his hands higher up into the air and caught it.

He looked down at the surface of the stone in his hands, running his fingers over the characters engraved in Khazalid. It spelt out one word "Return"

It was one of a pair that his mother had owned. The other one was with Fili and it had runes that had said "Protect"

_Yeah he's certainly fulfilling that promise_

He snorted softly to himself.

It wasn't that Kili objected to his brother's choice. He loved and cared for Ariel just as much as if she were his own sister. She was spunky, feisty and free spirited, not to mention kind and sweet to those she cared for…but still…he'd have thought that Fili would still have time for him even if he was besotted by another.

_Pff! That's it. No one will catch me falling in love any time soon. No sir! This bachelor is staying single for as long as he ca-_

"That stone in your hand, what is it?"

Kili looked up and saw to his surprise, Tauriel standing before the barred door to his cell. Her tone was not harsh or commanding as one would expect from a jailer. Instead it was soft and curious.

Even so the young dwarf before her could not help himself as he made to keep a straight face and strict tone.

"It is a talisman. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…they will be forever cursed"

Tauriel took a step back as Kili thrust the stone up to her face roughly.

Pleased by his small mischief the young dwarf couldn't help but smirk at her shocked expression as he withdrew his hand.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. A rune stone…My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise"

"What promise?"

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless"

Tauriel's face split into a small smile as she looked down upon the prisoner.

"And are you?"

"nah!" Kili grinned as he tossed up the rune stone high into the air only for it to miss his catching hand.

It flew through the bars of his cell door and bounced along the ground before rolling precariously close to the edge of the pathway outside.

Tauriel managed to snag it with her boot before it could roll off the tall drop and quickly scooped it up in her hands, eyeing the dwarf before her.

He was an odd one, even by the standards of his people. Mischievous and fun loving, but not vain or greedy, not to mention kind, for she had seen his treatment of his kin and friends.

There were very few elves even that had such a genuine sweet nature.

She watched him for a moment as he made to stand at the door to his cell, looking up at the higher levels as sounds of laughter and music wafted down from them.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there?"

"It is _Mereth e-nGilith_, The Feast of Starlight." Tauriel explained her voice growing gentle as her eyes softened with tender fondness. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but wood elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light" Kili murmured softly "remote and far away"

"It is memory. Precious and pure" Tauriel turned to him her eyes shining bright as she held out her hand towards him "Like your promise"

Kili reached forwards and took the rune stone out of her hand, noticing with some curiosity that when their skins touched it made his fingers tingle a little.

But he did not ponder on it, for his eyes were drawn to Tauriel's expression as she made to look up at the roof of the great halls above, her gaze full of tender longing, her voice wistful.

"I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away…and a white light forever fill the air"

_Wow…_

Kili breathed as he tried to imagine such a scene unfolding before him.

Dwarves may have a love for gems and precious metals, but even they could appreciate the true beauty of nature.

Indeed the young dwarf could remember a time he had wondered over such marvels.

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold it was it filled the sky. We were an escourt for some merchants from Erid Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south. Keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared, this huge fire moon lighting our path-"

Kili smiled to himself as Tauriel turned to listen to him intently, neither of them noticing a tall shadow standing high above as Legolas watched them in secret, his gaze hardening severely.

Just what was Tauriel doing, talking with this young slip of a dwarf? she was supposed to be guarding him not befriending him!

His hands gripped the small gourd held in them tighter as the young dwarf made to now move onto an amusing story about how his brother, the blonde one that was currently occupying the cell next to him, had hilariously tripped over in a cavern of a mine.

_This is getting ridiculous! Just who does that little cave dweller think he is?!_

With a soft snarl and a roll of the eyes the elf prince quietly hopped down from his vantage point, landing lightly on the landing before Fili's cell and wrapping on the bars hard.

Kili and Tauriel both quickly turned their heads in surprise but when the latter saw the gourd held in her prince's hand she quickly turned her attention back to the dwarf.

"It's alright, he's just delivering the medicine"

"Alright then where was I?" Kili grinned as he turned back to continue his tale, completely missing Legolas's incensed glare.

_Just delivering the medicine indeed! As if I were some common guard or servant!_

He almost snapped as he felt something tug gently at his sleeve and whipped his head around.

But it was only Ariel. She had been on the brink of waking up when he'd arrived at the cell door for her throat had begun to once more scratch and irritate her as she slept.

She was relieved when the elf prince shoved the gourd he was holding into her grip, doing his best to try and speak as calmly as possible in spite of his towering temper.

"This is your evening dosage of medicine from Eryniel. Be sure to drink it slowly so it can coat your throat properly. You haven't been coughing up blood again have you?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Good." Legolas nodded tersely "Someone will come with dinner within a couple of hours after the feast is finished. Try and rest till then"

He made to turn abruptly away however at the last moment Ariel reached out and grabbed at his arm once more.

He would've tugged his limb away from her had he not caught sight of the concerned expression on her face.

He frowned in confusion.

Why was she of all people concerned about his welfare, when she herself clearly needed more looking after?

_She is a strange child…_

He mused as he made to pry her hand off of his arm gently.

_But she has a good heart…_

"Here…" he murmured reaching into the pocket of his green tunic "I think this belongs to you"

He pulled out a golden pocket-watch on a necklace chain.

_"My necklace"_

Ariel mouthed in excitement her face lighting up faster and brighter than lights on a Christmas tree as she took the trinket from the elf.

Legolas's face softened slightly as he saw her hang the chain about her neck, her fingers moving with swift, practiced dexterity over the clasp before aligning the time piece to hang centred on her chest.

"I found it in the woods not far from the ruins of Dol Guldur." He explained when she looked back up to him "It took me a while but eventually your companions told me who it belonged to"

He paused as Ariel looked back up at him and gave him a warm grateful smile.

He allowed the corners of his mouth to quirk upwards for a split moment…or at least until a pair of laughs hit his ears.

Ariel watched curiously, as the elf's eyes snapped to the sides, his face once more slipping back under a steely mask of loathing.

_What the…_

Ariel tilted her head as she caught sight of Kili and Tauriel both softly chuckling with one another, their faces both softened by gentle amusement and peace.

Without even pausing to bid breathe, Legolas swiftly turned on his heel and strode away from the cells and back up into the halls of his father.

_Well…_

The Ariel's eyebrows rose as she watched him go up a set of stairs and out of sight, his face seething with anger.

_THAT certainly wasn't mentioned in the book!_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! Leggy is Jelly!

*coughs* ahem but in all seriousness this was perhaps one of the most surprising moments in the film for me. back in LOTR legolas was always so carefree or just a really nice reliable friend and that's all fine and dandy. but i really think that it's interesting that we get to see a whole different side to his character in the Hobbit.

but anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Barrels out of Bond**

Ariel smiled softly as she leaned back where she sat, listening to the thirteen dwarves conversing softly between the cells.

"So Miss Ariel how did you end up in the clinker with us?" The question was so sudden Ariel turned round in surprise.

It was Bofur who had asked the question.

Ariel quickly glanced through the bars of her cell door to catch Thorin's eye as he stood above.

The dwarf prince smirked, and Ariel thought, though she could've imagined it that there was a faint gleam of pride in his dark blue eyes as he said.

"She struck the king"

"What? why?" spluttered Dori exchanged a worried look with Ori.

"He accused her of being a worthless woman of _ill repute_ whose only purpose was to _serve _us" Thorin's smirk had now grown as he saw Ariel's face darken angrily at the memory.

"HE WHAT?!" Fili looked livid as he jumped off the bed at the back of his and Ariel's cell.

Kili however laughed loudly. "A woman of ill repute? What a fool!"

Dwalin chortled with pride as he saw the young girl crack her knuckles angrily from the cell below "Please tell me she managed to bruise his face for that"

"No but her slap did make his lip bleed" Thorin chuckled softly. "his face was priceless."

"HA! That a girl!"

The other dwarves snorted and laughed in their cells much to the discomfort of the elves, many of whom turned to look at the girl in her cell with confusion.

That tiny girl who barely had been alive two days ago had slapped their king? No it couldn't have been true…

Ariel ignored the stares though and merely made to adjust her little green laced up bodice over her white dress. It had been given to her by the healer Eryniel who had come down with some guards to serve the prisoners dinner earlier that night, right after Legolas had given her, her medicine.

Even though the king had apparently given orders for nothing to be given to Ariel save for her medicine, the healer had managed to slip in this one article of clothing. The reason she had given the guard was that even though Ariel was a prisoner she still was a young woman and needed something at least to cover her chest and modesty.

Ariel had been grateful for this; because the white dress she wore was slightly loose on her and occasionally slipped low enough for her dwarvish cell mate to get a decent view of most of her bosom.

It wasn't as if he was a lecherous person. Indeed Fili was very respectful to her when it came to even touching her. He always asked for her permission and his hands always handling her like she were something precious made from glass. But nonetheless he was also still was a male and even when she was turned away from him she thought she could feel his gaze on her, though whenever she turned to look he avoided her eye.

She felt his presence and quickly turned to see him sit beside her his expression slightly nervous.

"He really called you a…a…" he coughed uncomfortably.

"Whore…yeah…" Ariel mouthed silently with a small nod.

She and quickly reached out to put a hand over Fili's comfortingly as his face hardened.

_It's ok…I don't care…_

She was silently telling him with her eyes, but Fili frowned and squeezed her hand tight in his.

"but I care… You are not a cheap easy harlot off the roadside. You are a brave, beautiful, honourable woman and should be treated as such"

_Beautiful? Me beautiful?_

Ariel hid behind her hair as her face turned very pink as Oin asked loudly as he tried to listen through his ear trumpet.

"What was that laddie? Who's beautiful?"

"Certainly ain't you yer old daft fool" Dwalin gruffly snorted just as Oin shouted again.

"come on speak up? What was that yer said? who was daft and a fool?"

"You were you old coot!"

Ariel began laugh hard, her breaths the only indication of her mirth as she leaned into Fili's side which shook as he also chuckled, pinching his nose in exasperation.

"Oh mahal what have we wrought?"

Thorin watched silently from his cell as Ariel buried her face in his nephew's shoulder, gasping for breath as she giggled silently, her glee almost childlike as she listened to the older dwarves bicker with one another from about the prison.

His smirk softened. During the more recent weeks, especially this one she often looked more worried and or pained or scared. Needless to say it was good to see her smile again, for it brought colour back to her cheeks and a youthful light back in her eyes.

Not only that but her true smile was downright infectious. It even brought the ever gruff Bifur and Dwalin's spirits up and they were some of the sternest people Thorin had ever known.

The dwarf prince remembered clearly the words of Thranduil from their meeting and his gaze hardened slightly as he recalled that his own earlier words towards the young girl.

_I call him foolish now…but how long ago was it that I and all of us who once said the same things of her…_

He thought to himself.

_But now look how far she's come in spite of her fears and of our scorn…she had her voice and powers stolen by a powerful dark sorcerer and now she still finds the strength to smile…Fili is right…you are a remarkable person…_

But even as he made to watch both the girl and his nephew continue to laugh he saw the bars of their door before their faces.

_But remarkable or not, unless we find a way out of this prison we are all doomed to a life in these cages._

* * *

"Galion you old rogue, we're running out of drink" a voice called down in the deep cellars of the Woodland Realm.

The Elf Galion, keeper of the cellars grinned as he looked up from a stack of empty barrels to see his friend, a guard, stride down the stairs with a small frown.

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgaroth hours ago. The Bargeman will be waiting for them"

"All in good time Elros" Galion shook his head fondly but nonetheless made to push another empty wine barrel onto a great wooden board along with twelve others.

"Say what you like our ill-tempered king. He has excellent taste in wine" As soon as he was done he picked up a small flask filled with the deep red liquid and took a generous swig with a smirk towards his fellow elf.

"Come Elros try it"

"I have the dwarves in my charge" Elros shook his head holding up a large ring of iron on which many keys were dangling and chinking as they swayed in the air.

"Oh come now old friend, the hole dwellers are locked up. Where can they go? Ahaha!"

Galion chuckled as he quickly snatched away the item from his friends hands and hung it on a small hook close by.

Elros glanced at them worriedly but did not make a move to retrieve them.

Though he was a dutiful soldier, Galion did make a good point. Besides it was the Feast of Starlight tonight. Who in their right mind wouldn't have at least one celebratory drink in honour of such an event? Even the Mirkwood's solitary king and his son were enjoying themselves in the high halls with their subjects.

"I suppose one it wouldn't hurt to take a break" Elros sighed heavily and Galion grinned if possible even wider.

"That's the spirit. Come let's sit down you look dead on your feet"

In spite of his small nagging doubt at the back of his mind, Elros couldn't help but smile as a drink was forced into his hand.

_Just one before I go back won't hurt…_

But that one quickly turned into two, and that two quickly turned into four and that four turned into…well…by the time they'd passed that number both elves were barely stringing two words together coherently.

"So she says: Sir, if you were my husband, I would poison your drink" Elros was now almost choking on his drink as he and Galion chuckled madly "and he says Madam, if you were my wife, I would drink it"

Galion threw back his head back so hard with a bark of laughter that his chair leaned backwards and fell hard onto the floor. As soon as he heard the thump Elros's chuckles turned into loud chokes of laughter as his head thumped hard into the table below him.

He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the small soft pitter patter of feet nor the way the keys on the wall behind him swayed a little before they hovered offthe hook and away out the door.

* * *

Hours had passed since the company had laughed and joked. Now it was quiet and a sullen mood had swept over them all.

Why?

Because all fourteen prisoners had realised that Durin's day was barley less than a week a way, and that their hours were numbered.

Ariel herself was feeling nervous. If what Thorin had said was true than Bilbo was somewhere lurking in the halls of the woodland realm, hopefully close by.

_I hope he's found out about the barrels in the cellars_

She bit her lip nervously as she rested her head on Fili's shoulder. They were still on the floor of the cell only now she was sitting over his lap with her head curled up against his chest as he wrapped them both in the fur blankets around them both to keep them warm. Ariel would've just told Fili to take them all and use them to sleep but Fili mulishly had wrapped her up in his hold, saying that since she was so malnourished she'd need help keeping warm.

Though she protested much on the outside, Ariel secretly admitted that he had a point about that. Though she had eaten and rested much since she had been rescued she still was quite thin for her height and build and was probably more prone to relapsing into sickness.

_And to think those girls at school wanted to be this dress size for their prom dresses…_

She snorted to herself.

_Stupid twits. It feels terrible…like I'm a skeleton brought back to life_

She smiled softly to herself as she snuggled closer into Fili's warm embrace.

_Who'd have thought dwarves could be so warm cuddly?_

But even as she glanced up at his face, Bofur's voice sighed morosely from where he stood in his cell.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. I t must be nearly dawn."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain are we?" Ori mumbled sadly.

Fili sighed heavily as he watched the cell door with a longing expression.

He paused when he felt Ariel nuzzle her face beside his and tilted his head into her touch.

"Durin's day is so close" he whispered softly and sadly. "and here we are sitting in these…ahg!"

Ariel quickly reached up and put her hand on his cheek comfortingly to tug it away from the barred doors and into her face.

She did not speak with words but to Fili her bright light brown eyes spoke volumes as they gleamed with great determination and spirit.

_Don't give up_

"you're right…" Fili nodded quietly and Ariel smiled. "We'll find a way to the mountain somehow"

_That a boy._

In spite of his flushing face Fili couldn't help from grinning ear to ear as she lightly pecked her lips against his long nose, a reward for his return in spirit.

"Not stuck in here your not!"

Ariel and Fili jumped back from each other in alarm. As did the other twelve dwarves.

Thorin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he landed flat on his behind in front of the door to his cell, where someone was jiggling the lock with a key on a ring. Someone four foot high with a mop of brown curls on his head.

"Bilbo!" Balin cried out in joy along with the others.

"Shh! There are guards nearby!" the hobbit hissed as he managed to open Thorin's door before dashing off to open the others.

Ariel and Fili sprang to their feet at once, all embarrassment forgotten as Bilbo made to open their cell door giving them a very knowing smile.

"hello I hope you two haven't gotten too comfortable because we've got to move"

"Oh uh…right…of course" Fili muttered as they stepped through but Bilbo was already opening Kili's door.

Ariel however had her attention focused on the floors above. There were people moving about but none coming close, though they could if they heard enough noise.

_We need to keep them occupied but how?_

Her eyes fell upon her cell door.

_Bingo!_

She looked up and waved her arms silently at up at where Thorin was standing with Balin, talking over the same thing. When the older dwarves caught sight of her she quickly shut her door and forced it locked upon her empty cell.

"Good thing that Necromancer didn't tamper with that brain of hers" Dwalin muttered softly.

Thorin nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he made to hiss.

"Close the doors quick! It will by us more time."

With a few gentle thuds all the iron barred doors shut smoothly and soon everyone was clambering up towards the stairs where they had all seen all the guards come in and out of the prison.

"Up the stairs!"

"You first"

However where thirteen dwarves were going up, Bilbo was trotting down towards another tall set of stairs that led even deeper underground.

"No not that way. Down here. Follow me" he hissed at Ariel who quickly nodded and tugged on the blue sleeve of Thorin's tunic pointing at where Bilbo was going.

He nodded and soon all of them were creeping down silently in single file down, down and even deeper down beneath the great hills of the elven kingdom.

Ariel's heart thudded heavily as her excitement mounted.

She could not believe she was going to be actually experiencing the entire barrel escape herself. It had been one of her most favourite moments in the Hobbit book as a child. She was so excited that she couldn't help the grin over her face even as she almost slid down a stair.

The others just shrugged off her excitement as her glee of finally escaping, mostly because they themselves were feeling rather giddy at the prospect of finding a way out.

However when the dwarves stepped down the last steps and found themselves hidden amongst lines of large wine barrels they all frowned and murmured in confusion.

"I don't believe it we're in the cellars" Fili hissed angrily as he caught sight of two elves sitting at a far off table, snoring loudly.

Ariel's nose wrinkled as the pungent smell of alcohol hit her nose.

_Eguh! And to think I thought elves could hold their liquor?_

She shook her head to clear it of the smell just as Bofur narrowed his eyes at Bilbo.

"Yeah you're supposed to be leading us out not further in"

"Shut up I know what I'm doing now get this way!" Bilbo snapped quietly as he led them towards a large platform right in the open where thirteen empty open barrels were stacked.

"Now what are we going to do with these?" Gloin snarled at Bilbo but Ariel beat the hobbit to the punch as she made to shimmy her way backwards into the closest barrel.

"Just follow Ariel's lead and get into the barrels"

"Are you both mad?" Dwalin rolled his eyes "they'll find us when they come to look"

"No-no they won't I promise you" Bilbo whispered feeling just as aggravated with the dwarves as they were of him "Please, please you must trust me!"

He looked imploringly at Thorin who caught his eye sternly.

Whilst he didn't have a clue as to what their burglar was planning, he had to admit it was better than nothing at all.

"Do as he says" the dwarf prince hissed clambering into Ariel's barrel. She squirmed a little as he made to adjust himself against her. it was a tight fit but thankfully she was slim enough that they both had just enough space to move about comfortably. Seeing their leaders determination and example the others began to follow suit.

As soon as they were all settled in, Bofur poked his head out from one of the top barrels.

"What do we do now?"

"Hold your breath" Bilbo muttered as he finished counting off the numbers and strode towards a lever that stood in the floor.

Ariel shut her eyes and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to use it up to sigh as the others exchanged puzzled looks, just as Bilbo tugged the lever sideways.

Ariel was glad to have closed her eyes for one moment she was stationary and vertical and the next she was suddenly rolling downwards and falling as the floor beneath them tilted to reveal running water below.

The water was icy cold and at once she was completely soaked through as hers and Thorin's barrel was dunked for a moment beneath the surface.

She felt Thorin's arm grip tight about her as they surfaced.

"Are you alright?" He spluttered as he forced her head upwards towards fresher air. He looked just about as drenched as she was, his black hair flecked with grey, plastered like a wet mop over his face. this when combined with his wet beard made him look rather like a bedraggled dog after a bath.

_I probably look ten times worse_

Ariel reasoned as she gave him a nod quickly spitting out a whole mouthful of water over the edge of the barrel.

She could hear the others doing similar things as they too surfaced, using the winding rocks about them to carefully position their barrel's right side up.

"Thorin the current" Dwalin grunted grabbing onto the back of the barrel before Thorin or Ariel could float out of reach.

Thorin quickly threw out both his arms and just about managed to catch hold of the rocks on either side of them. Thankfully the current wasn't too strong so he managed to hold them there as the others carefully tried to follow his lead without accidently bumping one another.

There was a great grinding of wood being maneuvered by metal mechanisms and Ariel looked up just in time to see the wooden ramp they'd just rolled off of, tilt downwards again behind them and a small figure fall from it.

_BILBO!_

Ariel clapped a hand to her mouth in fear as she looked at the water trying to spot a ripple or a bubble that meant the hobbit had survived the dunk. What might be shallow for her would be deep water for him and she wasn't sure he could swim. From what she'd remembered of hobbits, they were not overly fond of water, save the Brandybucks and the Tooks who owned land by the water and used boats (which their other hobbitkind thought a queer and unnatural trait).

But then again, Bilbo was half a Took. Maybe he did learn how to swim…

_Oh god Bilbo please be-_

There was a loud splash and a splutter and suddenly the hobbit broke the surface with a loud gasp as Nori reached down to yank him up to the clean air.

Ariel sighed with relief as did Thorin who also had been watching for Bilbo since the hobbit had fallen into the water.

"Well done master Baggins" he grinned before quickly turning and letting go of his hold of the rocks.

At once with a jolt the barrel began to move with the current and soon they were meandering their way towards a bright opening.

After so many days under dark trees and cave walls, Ariel would have cried at the sight of the bright sun had it not been for the fact that the water seemed to drop before it.

_Oh god we're going to fall over the edge aren't we? Cliché much?_

She face-palmed as memories of all her favourite adventure films and stories played over in her head, namely the scenes where the heroes were dramatically thrown trapped into a river with many dangerous rapids and probably a great big waterfall at the end which may have had a few bloodthirsty crocodiles/alligators waiting to eat them up

_Though knowing our luck we'll most likely run into orcs again. Do they even have crocodiles in middle earth?_

But even as the drop came closer she gripped tight onto Thorin's arm as he yelled loudly.

"Everyone hold on!"

And Ariel did hold on, very tight and very terrified as they fell suddenly over a tall four metre drop only to land once more in water.

She gasped loudly as she and Thorin surfaced again, now both more soaked than ever. However for the first time Ariel wasn't concerned about being wet. She was just worried about the oncoming rapids and rocks.

_Oh Christ even for a cliché this is terrifying!_

If she had a voice she would be screaming by now as the barrel's tumbled dangerously fast through the water barely avoiding scraping sharp hard rocks.

Then suddenly as Thorin was trying his best to steer them past a particularly large rock the barrel tipped forwards and Ariel found herself sliding out.

"Ariel!" he cried out as he grasped for the girl's foot but it was too late. Ariel's mouth opened in a silent yell as she felt her body get dragged away down the current of the river.

"No…" he whispered as he saw her red blob of hair disappear beneath the white foam of the waters spray and not pup back up.

_HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_

She thought wildly as she fought to keep her head above water, only to get dunked under.

_NO! NO! WHY ME?! WHY BLOODY ME?!_

She gasped as her body made to tumble about a little as she reached the ends of the rapids.

As she did she could remember vaguely her mother's smiling face as she reached out towards a much smaller version of her hands, gently tugging her along inside a chlorinated pool.

_"That's right Ariel just relax. The water will help to swim you if you relax. the water will be your friend my little mermaid."_

_Relax…_

Ariel shut her eyes, her head still under water, trying to ignore the roaring of the waters above her head as she did her best to calm down her mind and relax her limbs.

The effect was almost instantaneous. At once she felt lighter, less tangled up. Her limbs seemed to remember how to function.

Her heart rate had slowed down and her though her breath was beginning to strain against her cheeks she found it wasn't happening as fast as usual.

_Just gotta right myself again and then surface_

She reasoned, her mind suddenly feeling clearer than it ever had done for the past two months as she kicked out her legs.

When she felt them work smoothly and in the right directions she added her arms into the equation and pushed with all her strength. She was pleased to find that she had broken through the surface of the water on her first go.

She gasped for breath quickly looking about her. she was currently floating swiftly along with the current however the barrels were all in front of her clumped together around the underside of a tall bridge.

_Bottlenecked…_

But even as she squinted at the small underside of the bridge she heard a horribly familiar screech.

She quickly ducked her head under the water as a dark arrow suddenly whizzed through the air right into her general direction.

_ORCS! Goddamn squint eyed, squat slimy little bastards_

She growled angrily in her head as she quickly made to swim, her body hidden beneath the surface of the running water. She was careful not to come up for air too often, for whenever she did the orcs would aim an arrow at her head. The other dwarves and Bilbo did not notice her however for they themselves were trying their best to fight the fiends off as they tried pouncing upon them from atop the stone bridge.

_A gate…they're trapped!_

Ariel's eyes widened as she saw in the distance under the murky water a glimpse of criss-crossing metals behind the bobbing wooden barrels.

She surfaced again just in time to see Kili leap out from his barrel and up onto the side of the bridge, his arms reaching out to dive for a tall lever that stood towards the top.

However he did not make it.

There was a swift twang as an arrow was loosed from a bow and Kili cried out in pain.

"KILI!" Fili's scream was loud and shrill as his brother keeled over and fell backwards into the water.

Everything seemed to happen as if in slow motion. The fall, the splash, the yells of the company…and then there was the blood…

Quicker than thinking Ariel dove under.

She hadn't a clue how deep this river was, nor did she care.

All that was racing through her mind was a vision of another person falling before her and an evil crone's voice cackling wickedly.

_"That's right boy, behold my power for it will be the last thing you ever see!"_

_"NOO! IAN!"_

Ariel's teeth gritted as she forced herself to swim deeper in spite of her air supply beginning to dwindle, for she could still see Kili's body as he struggled hard against the water, his movements slowly but surely getting more sluggish.

_Oh no you're not drowning on my watch!_

Ariel's eyes glared hard through the water as she quickly surfaced for only a split second, took a deep breath and plunged back down.

She was quick to reach him, however he was still heavier than her and bigger in build.

_Right don't panic Ariel just think! Remember what dad taught you!_

And even as she thought this she heard her father's voice in her mind.

_"when you have to carry someone through water swim up behind so that they cannot pull you under."_

She quickly swam up behind Kili's back and locked her arms under his armpits and began to tug.

It was a hard slog, but eventually his body was relaxed enough that she managed to float him back to the surface.

They both gasped and spluttered loudly, but Ariel did not have time to catch her breath as she dragged him up onto the small bottom step of the bridge close to the barrels.

"Ariel" Kili slurred as he coughed up water, his eyes glimmering with worry.

Ariel just put a hand to his forehead and gave him a small shush just as a shadow loomed up behind her.

She quickly turned around and screamed silently as the Orc above her suddenly choked as an arrow with a silver arrowhead struck straight through it.

Ariel quickly snapped her head around just in time to see Tauriel leap from the trees on the left side of the bank, her face livid as she deftly shot two more arrows into different orcs that surrounded the bridge.

_Whoa she is one kick ass chick!_

Ariel would've whistled if she could as she saw the elf woman quickly unsheathe two slender knives and slice down five orcs in a circle around her all within the span of five seconds.

"Ariel Go!" Kili yelled at Ariel, snapping her out of her thoughts as he tried to shove her away, only when he moved he roared in pain. Ariel quickly looked down and saw to her horror a long black arrow, with crow feathered fletching stuck deep into the young dwarf's thigh.

_Oh crap…_

She looked up into Kili's face and her heart almost broke. For the first time since she'd met him, the young dwarf looked truly afraid even as he made to yell

"on get out of here! Save yourself!" but it was clear from the look in his eyes that his heart was not in the words.

He didn't want to die…and he did not want to die alone.

Ariel shook her head and set her hands firmly on the arrow in his thigh.

Kili gulped but before he could even say anything she had given the weapon an almighty tug.

The young dwarf let out a roar of pain as Ariel managed to pull the arrow clean out of his leg, blood pooling out and staining his pants in great dollops.

He panted for breath as Ariel quickly tore off a piece of her dress's hem and shoved the bundle of cloth in his hands which she then made him press into his thigh.

"The lever" he grunted through gritted teeth, his eyes wandering up the bridge.

Ariel looked up and saw the great device above and without further ado she quickly jumped up towards it.

It was heavy and made of wood, however she persevered and a few moments of heavy pushing she heard the sounds of metal creaking below her.

"Get in quick!" she heard someone yell to them as she dashed back down to her fallen comrade who was trying to crawl on his hands and knees to his empty barrel which Fili and Ori were holding onto by the edge of the bridge.

Fili grabbed at his brother and pushed him into the barrel before grabbing Ariel's arm and pushing her in beside him.

"HOLD ON!" Oin yelled as the gateway was freed up of some of the barrels.

Ariel clutched tight onto a still shaken Kili as they tumbled once more over the edge of a small fall and into more rapids.

Ariel gasped when they bobbed back upright again doing her best to hold Kili up for he was still very disoriented from his near drowning experience.

She made to duck quickly as orc arrows swiftly flew over their heads, their shooters roaring and growling in their hideous language.

"ARIEL! KILI LOOK OUT!" She heard Balin cry out before he was dunked under water.

Ariel quickly looked up and immediately dropped her body over Kili's to shield him as a great orc leapt down from on high, aiming it's gigantic axe right down for their barrel.

However just before the orc could strike she felt a great tug on the barrel. The monstrous being crashed horribly into the roaring waters below as Dwalin made to push Kili and Ariel along, but not before shoving a dark weapon into the latter's hands. It was an orc's sword.

"cut the log" he cried out before pushing them along to float before him.

Ariel turned around and saw a great log standing above them where some orcs were rushing to cross and use as a leaping platform.

She was about to make a rather pathetic swing with the heavy sword when Kili grabbed her hands. He was nowhere near as strong enough to swim but he was strong enough to hold tight. With her strength and his aim they both managed to hack a decent portion of the wood off before drawing the weapon back and slicing through another attacking orc.

It was like he was instructing her on how to fight, for with every stroke gone right, he allowed Ariel more and more freedom to aim the sword as she pleased. And Ariel was proving to be a fast learner.

Eventually he had to duck under the edge of the barrel, to relieve the pressure off his injured leg and Ariel was left to fend for herself.

With a mighty swipe she managed to throw off an orc that had been washed into her barrel after failing to attack Bombur, who seemed to have somehow managed to bounce his way up onto dry land and was whirling about in circles with weapons as fast as Taz in an episode of Loony-tunes.

He had managed to slay twenty or so orcs before he quickly darted back to bounce into an empty barrel in the water just as a tall pale figure leapt down from on high.

It was Legolas, standing on top of the heads of Oin and Dwalin as they travelled down the swiftly running river. His balance was so precise that he was able to shoot calmly from his bow, even as he made to run over the heads of some of the other dwarves so as to shoot down orcs that were trying to waylay them up ahead.

Ariel stared wide eyed as the elf prince then nimbly made to jump back up onto the high bank and slew several orcs (that had been about to fire arrows at the dwarves) single handily before struggling a little with an eighth who had enough wits about him to dodge.

Ariel gasped as she caught sight of a small swarthy figure creep up behind Legolas just as he managed to slay his troublesome opponent.

_Oh no he's going to-_

Ariel didn't even pause to think as she raised her hands and tossed her sword with all her strength up towards the soon to be ambusher.

Legolas turned just in time to see the girl's arms raise above her head, the weapon fly from her hand and soar through the air, right into the chest of the rogue orc behind him.

_What the?_

He tried to rush forwards only to come up short at the edge of a small narrow rock that overlooked the river.

One by one he watched breathing heavily for breath as he saw the girl in the barrel suddenly make around the bend in the river along with her companions.

_She saved my life…_

His brow furrowed as he watched her long red brown hair and the worried brown eyes turning back it for a last look his way.

_She could've spared herself the trouble but she didn't…why?_

Then suddenly there were two sharp twangs, and an arrow spun past his head.

He whipped around sharply just as Tauriel came leaping down from the treetops, disarming the foul orc that had crept up behind him with merely her kicking feet before swooping in to bring her knives upon his neck.

"[Tauriel wait!]" Legolas barked before she could slice her prey with either one of her blades.

Tauriel looked up, her weapons stilled about the subdued brute's neck as Legolas fixed them both with a hard glare.

"[this one we keep alive]"

* * *

A man walked along the banks of a river towards a small barge, his long tattered brown coat the only thing keeping his body from the small chilly late spring morning breeze. Over his shoulders were a dark long bow and a quiver of equally dark arrows and in his hands were a couple of dead rabbits.

He had been waiting at this spot with his boat for more than two days now. Not that he couldn't handle himself in this wilderness. Indeed he was remarkably comfortable in it for a man of his bearing. Though he did love being on the water best.

He frowned as he made to check over his barge. It was empty, save for a couple of large ropes and sheets and boxes for food and spare blankets and other such camping equipment settled along the edges.

There should have been empty barrels in the middle of the boat by now.

_What is taking those blasted elves so long? _

He glowered up the river before shaking his head out in exasperation.

Well if the barrels weren't here by an hour he'd have to leave without them. He had a home to get back to and life wasn't easy when you didn't receive your pay and you had hungry mouths to feed.

But even as he made to step off the boat again to walk along the other side of the river he saw something white poke itself through a rock close by.

He frowned as he approached the small object, his curiosity drawing him further towards it though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

However when he came close enough he smiled in small delighted surprise.

It was a small flower with petals that blossomed as white as fallen snow. It almost seemed to shine under the light of the morning sun and against the dark face of the rock it was growing up from it looked positively radiant and delicate.

He marvelled at this for a moment. Flowers seldom grew by the banks of this river. It was too fast and strong and often tore plants out by the roots, washing them downstream for the fish in the lake to feed upon.

But this little flower was clinging on tightly to the rock and blossoming strongly in spite of all of the chaos around it.

The bargeman shook his head and snorted to himself.

Whilst it was an unusual phenomenon, it was still just a tiny flower, and he had no time to continue to dwell on the circumstances about its unusual growth.

Or did he?

He looked back up the river and frowned.

Maybe he was being too hasty to leave now…he had enough camping supplies to last him till the night anyways.

And besides…he just had a feeling, one that gnawed at his gut that he had to wait for something…or someone…

Though who that was, he had no clue.

All that Bard the Bargeman did know was that whoever he was expecting to come would be someone that would change everything.

Though whether it was for good or bad…that was another story.

* * *

TADAA! the barrel journey is finished. Congratulations you have now earned the title of Barrel rider!

lol just kidding.

hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Just Barge In Why Don't You?**

_Hmm…now what have we here_

Gandalf the Grey quirked a brow as he looked down the tall dark slopes of the mountain he had just climbed.

Two figures were still someway beneath him but climbing swiftly up the path he'd just come. Both were in black hooded cloaks but one of them was carrying a dark grey staff with a red gem set in the tip that was shaped in the roaring head of a dragon.

_No…it couldn't be…_

Gandalf's heart froze in his chest as the figure with the staff looked up. The face that looked up at him was that of a woman's, pale and fair but wise even though she wasn't that old. Indeed she looked to be barely out of her mid-thirties at most.

She smiled as she and her partner, a man covered head to foot in dark gear, managed to climb up to meet the old wizard whose face was still a mask of shock even as she made to pull down her dark hood.

"Nuldien…" Gandalf breathed. "Is that really you?"

"Hello old friend" Nuldien the Red murmured with a smile as she strode over to hug the grey wizard. "it has been a long time"

"Two hundred years" Gandalf smiled as she pulled away, holding her carefully at arms-length "but you haven't changed a bit"

"neither have you" the darkly clad man behind Nuldien smirked as he tugged off his hood and scarf from his mouth.

Gandalf's eyes widened even more as did his smile.

"Celegon! You're here, by goodness you've…not…changed either…." but then suddenly the old wizard stopped in his tracks.

Those eyes…those brown eyes in the man's face…they were exactly like…

"No but it couldn't be possible…"

Nuldien's and Celegon both avoided the wizard's eye as he looked between the two drinking in their features, namely the former's red hair and the latter's eyes.

"Nuldien" he finally rumbled after a full solid minute of observing. His tone was extremely tense.

Nuldien shifted nervously on her feet.

"Gandalf…you must understand" she bit her lip "we didn't...it just-"

"What happened?" Gandalf's eyes narrowed as Celegon strode to stand beside his wife, his face a deadly mask of determined rigidity.

"What happened is simple Gandalf." The man's eyes hardened as he spoke. "We fell in love. We got married, we had a family, we raised two children"

"Ariel and Ian" Gandalf nodded, but then his face split into a small smile. "yes…I know"

"what?" Nuldien and Celegon both blinked and Gandalf chuckled warmly.

"Oh you two! You honestly didn't think I'd not figure it out?"

"Wait! Wait!" Nuldien pinched the bridge of her nose "we didn't send Ariel till two months ago? And I never told her about all this world! How on earth could _you_ have known?"

"Oh but I didn't _know_" Gandalf's eyes twinkled at the married couple "but I had my suspicions. After all Nuldien she is the spitting image of you at that age, not to mention she's inherited your stubbornness Celegon."

"yes it's been the bane of my existence as a father," Celegon sighed heavily. "having a daughter more wilful and free-spirited than a horse of Rohan"

"It has been the bane of Thorin Oakenshield as well" Gandalf smirked softly "as well as some other enemies had met on this journey"

"That's my girl" Celegon laughed loudly, in spite of his shock, but Nuldien's face grew anxious.

"She hasn't been too badly hurt on this quest has she?"

"well…" Gandalf suddenly looked rather sheepish "I wouldn't say hurt…but she has had…ahem…well that is to say. What hasn't killed her only has made her stronger"

"Meaning?" Nuldien's eyes narrowed and Celegon quickly put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Nuldien you and I both know that quests are not without injuries of some form" he murmured quietly but Nuldien only glared up at him.

"Just because you were a Northern Ranger and are used to this sort of trekking doesn't mean that our daughter-"

"Actually" Gandalf interjected calmly, with a grateful glance in said ranger's direction "You might be surprise to learn that your daughter is quite at ease with travelling the wilderness. Oh yes" he smiled as Nuldien raised her eyebrows at him coldly "yes since the start she has never once complained about living rough and off the land, indeed she tried her hardest to help as much as she could especially with her powers. She has learnt fast and adapted even faster. The last time I saw her she was even attempting to learn how to fight and use a sword"

"My daughter and a sword?" Celegon gulped "I'm not sure whether I should be proud of that or very worried. I mean Nuldien was bad enough with her blade to even cut an onion in half and-OW!"

Gandalf winced as Celegon's head was sharply wrapped by his wife's sharp swift hit with her staff to the back of his head before turning swiftly upon the old wizard and glaring at him too.

"Just because I can't use a blade doesn't mean I can't use this! and don't think that I won't slap you too if you still think that women are not as good as fighting as men are"

"My dear Nuldien after years of working alongside you I can safely say that I personally find women to be the more terrifying gender of the two" Gandalf coughed but then quickly added "though in this instance it is perhaps for the best that your daughter has inherited her father's skills on the battlefield rather than yours"

And on that note he quickly ducked before Nuldien's staff could reach out and hit him too.

_Some things don't change at all…_

* * *

"is there anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see"

Ariel sneezed, and almost winced with embarrassment. What usually were blasts of noise exiting her mouth were now tiny squeaks like a mouse.

They were still floating in the barrels along the swift current of great forest river. The orcs had long since fallen behind but still they had kept pushing themselves along in the water as hard and as fast as they could.

Ariel snivelled loudly as she tried pushing her scrawny arms through the water as hard as she could her feet splashing behind her, loud enough for Thorin to look back from the front of the troupe.

The sight that greeted him was not one that comforted him greatly. Fourteen were looking thoroughly exhausted and soaked through to the bone.

Bilbo, Bombur, Kili and Ariel were by far the worst of the lot. The fattest dwarf was almost always keeling over to the side and it took two dwarves dragging him along to keep him from tipping over into the water.

Kili was even worse. His face was extremely pale and his leg was obviously almost killing him with pain from where the orc arrow had hit it. If it hadn't been for Ariel's swimming he would've most definitely been last in the line. But the girl herself was beginning to struggle. She was still so weak and thin from her imprisonment in Dol Guldur plus she was beginning to show signs of bad hypothermia from being in this chilly water for so long.

Bilbo was faring just as bad, as he was dragged along at the back of Nori's barrel, his curly mop of hair plastered in front of his eyes.

_They can't go on for much longer…_

"I think we've out run the orcs" Bofur called out from somewhere towards the back of the troupe.

The dwarf prince's eyes dropped towards the water, only to find to his dread that the water was beginning to slow down in its pace.

"Not for long we've lost the current"

"Bombur's half drowned" Dwalin called out to Thorin from the middle of the troupe.

"make for the shore"

_Easier said than done_

Ariel puffed as she managed to drag her and Kili's barrel over to the rocky bank by the side of the river.

Kili seeing her struggle abandoned his aching leg and did his best to help her swim onto the small beach of pebbles where they both promptly dragged themselves onto.

"You alright?" the young dwarf puffed turning his head on the hard ground to face the exhausted girl that lay beside him.

Ariel nodded silently wincing as she did her best to move her aching limbs. She was grateful when one of Kili's arms helped drag her up onto her feet.

How he was finding the strength to even stand was beyond her, but he managed it. he even managed a few small steps, using her as a sort of walking aid that was until they both stumbled on a small slippery rock beneath.

Ariel just about managed to find footing for the both of them as Kili cried out in pain.

"On your feet" Thorin was barking from where he stood atop a tall rock.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding" Fili shouted as he came up beside Kili and Ariel who were both trying their best to sit on the edge of a rock, without putting strain on the injured dwarf's leg.

But Thorin was sternly looking up at the river path they had just come from.

"There is an orc pack on our trail we keep moving"

"To where?" Balin frowned as he stretched out his old creaking back, working out the kinks in it.

"To the mountain" Bilbo explained as he shook himself off "We're so close"

Balin sighed heavily.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it"

"Then we go around-" Bilbo began but Dwalin shook his head.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. And we've no weapons to defend ourselves"

Thorin shut his eyes and sighed.

They were defenceless, cold, starved and wet, with no provisions and had more than two companions that were too weak to walk.

But what choice did they really have but to leg it as fast as possible before the sun set.

He turned to Ariel and Fili his face grave.

"Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes"

_Two minutes?_

Ariel looked down at Kili's leg her face anxious.

It would take more than two minutes to heal that injury that was for certain.

* * *

"well…here we are…" Gandalf the Grey murmured as he stepped out onto the dark slab of rock beneath him. "Careful Nuldien it is slippery on these stones"

He quickly made to stand aside as a woman in a red dress made to slide down the slippery stony path to land nimbly beside him.

"well…" Nuldien the red clipped sardonically "this is most charming"

They were both deep within the heart of one of the great Misty Mountains, standing on a ring of aged stone steps that circled down and down, nine stories high and counting, deep into the dark earth.

It naturally should have been pitch black down here had it not been for the two orbs of white light emitting from within the gems within both the Istari's staffs. Quietly as mice they made their way down the first wall towards a door carved into the rock itself and framed by cruelly twisted iron gates that were pulled aside to leave it open.

Both sorcerers glanced warily at one another.

"Ladies first" Gandalf muttered but Nuldien scowled.

"Age before beauty"

"We are of the same age you know" he grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"You know you could've chosen to take a younger form if you really wanted to?"

"I tried that for a while when we first came to Middle Earth" Gandalf nodded "but it proved to be too much of a hassle."

"Typical man! Fine I'll go check first" Nuldien snorted before striding forwards and stalking into the dark chasm.

"Nuldien" Gandalf sighed but already she had she disappeared from sight into the darkness.

"you and your daughter. Peas in a pod" he grumbled as he made to follow her inside.

With the light of their staffs he was able to see just a couple of metres before him, Nuldien standing before a stone casket doing her best to carefully peer into the depths through the shattered remains of the lid.

"There's nothing" she murmured as she felt him close in beside her "just an empty-gah!"

She squeaked, both she and Gandalf jumping in their spots as something dark and fuzzy streaked out from the depths of the casket, screeching as it flew out of the doorway where a silhouette of a short person was standing.

Both istari wheeled about gripping their staffs tight in their hands to point aggressively at the new arrival, only to stop and sigh heavily.

"Oh it's you" Gandalf took a deep shuddering breath as Nuldien groaned in aggravation.

"Radagast! What the devil-"

"hehe…sorry Nuldien" the small ferrety brown wizard smiled scratching his beard nervously before suddenly blinking. "Wait…wait…Nuldien? Oh my goodness is that you? By Eru you havn't changed a bit!"

"Yes. Yes it's me" Nuldien puffed in relief as she lowered her staff "Eru above you almost gave us a heart attack"

"Oh I'm sorry old friend I didn't mean any harm by it." Radagast reached out to pat the woman on her shoulder carefully; his face scrunched up in a frown of intrigue "incredible…so it's really true…you did have a daughter…that Ariel child"

"yes… But how did you…" Nuldien frowned sidelong at Gandalf before shaking her head out "you know what never mind! Let's just deal with the matter at hand shall we gentlemen?"

"And just what is the matter at hand?" Radagast looked up worriedly at Gandalf "why am I here?"

"Trust me Radagast" Gandalf murmured darkly "I would not have called you or Nuldien here without good reason"

"This is not a nice place to meet" Radagast mumbled as he took off his hat to resettle the birds that lived in a birdsnest they'd made at the top of his head.

"No…it is not"

Had neither Nuldien or Gandalf seen this kind of behaviour before they both would have probably laughed as they saw the tiny little brown sparrows within squeak and settle down to roost before they were covered up safely by the brown wizards hat.

But they didn't. Nuldien especially gave a shudder as she looked about the darkness that surrounded their lit up staffs.

"There is very dark magic here" she murmured as she trailed her fingers over the walls of the small room they were in, over which there were many runes carved deeply into the rock "very old and full of hatred and despair"

"But just who is buried here?" Radagast fingered his brown beard thoughtfully as Gandalf made to walk past him towards the threshold behind him.

"If he had a name it's long been lost. He would only have been known as a servant of evil…one of a number" the Grey wizard muttered as he shone his light brightly to illuminate the rest of the crypt outside.

"…one of nine"

* * *

No matter what Kili did, the injury in his leg was still bleeding profusely, the red staining his blue pants so that there was a patch of purple.

"I'm fine it's nothing" he clipped shoving his hand down to apply pressure to the wound.

"Kili" Fili hissed angrily as Ariel rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The dwarf had been resisting her help for a while now and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

_Well that's it! I'm going to patch him up whether he likes it or not!_

Kili winced as the sound of ripping material came to his ears and looked down to see a bundle of wet white muslin press gently into his injured thigh, aided by shaking now blue tipped fingers.

Fili's heart felt heavy as he turned down to the hem of Ariel's dress which was so thin that when it was wet he could see almost straight through to her shins and knees beneath as they stuck to the material.

Ariel stiffened as she saw a warm hand wrap over hers and push down hard.

"Quick wrap the other bit about it as tight as you can" Fili muttered, glaring sidelong at Kili.

Ariel ignored both of them and swiftly began to tear off another strip off her dress, so that now the hem hung in an uneven line about her scrawny knees.

Kili turned his gaze to watch her work and as he saw hid blood coat her fingertips he shut his eyes in shame.

"forgive me…" he mumbled "I should be grateful…but I'm being selfish and forcing you away…and for that I'm a fool."

He looked up just in time to see her give him a small tremulous smile as she silently mouthed.

"It's ok"

"no…it's not" Fili shook his head, though inwardly he was relieved his brother had finally gotten the message "you saved his life twice, from drowning and from being killed by those orcs."

At this Ariel blushed and shrugged her head modestly.

"No Ariel he's right" Kili gulped and as she made to begin tying the final knot about his bandages he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry"

Ariel paused as her fingers made to finish tying the knot…her eyes were bright and full of unshed tears. However after a small sniff she held it all in and reached out to touch Kili's shoulder before pulling her hand back and touching her necklace chain.

By now all the members of the company knew about how Ariel's brother had given her the trinket and-

"Oh" Kili's eyes widened suddenly and he felt a lump form in his throat as realisation dawned on him. "oh…you mean…that I'm like your brother?"

Ariel nodded softly before repeating her gesture at Kili's heart and the chain once more before reaching out and patting his cheek clumsily.

Even though his eyes turned down to the ground the corners of Kili's mouth twitched upwards as he mumbled

"Thank you."

Ariel smiled and softly leaned down to plant a small kiss to the top of the dark wet mop of hair.

Kili smirked as he caught sight of Fili bristling uncomfortably beside the two of them before pouting childishly.

"What? Just that one kiss? That's all I get?"

Ariel giggled as she pulled away from him, waggling a playful finger at him as her eyes twinkled with fond amusement as Kili's face split into a teasing smirk.

"But Fili got two. Is that because he's _special_?"

"Kili" Fili groaned his face going pink, but Ariel was not so easily beaten down in an argument and she poked her tongue out to him childishly before mouthing one word.

"Tauriel"

Fili burst out chuckling softly as Kili's face turned so red so fast and his mouth gaped open and shut like a fish.

There were several sniggers from around them as the older members of the company. Even Bilbo was smirking with amusement as Thorin leaned in to ask quietly.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know" the burglar shrugged "but for someone without a voice she sure knows how to speak her mind"

"That she does" the dwarf prince murmured stiffly but Bilbo saw the pain and guilt behind the blue eyes.

"Look at her Bilbo." He glanced up to where Ariel was now sitting in between Kili and Fili, who both had an arm wrapped around her to keep her close to their warmer bodies as she shivered and shook "The girl is skin and bones. She doesn't even have a family, no powers or weapons nor even money or status. Just the clothes on her back and she's still giving it up for us even when she clearly needs it more than we do"

Thorin turned quickly to the hobbit who was looking up at him with folded arms and a raised brow.

"Of course she will do that. That's just the kind of person she is. The person she always has been since the start. You've just been too proud to notice"

"Yes…I see that now…" The dwarf murmured his eyes now looking down to the rocks beneath his feet. "though I wish I had the heart to have seen it sooner. Then maybe she might not have…"

"Thorin…" Bilbo sighed, suddenly sounding more tired and less cheerful than he had been before "none of us were to know that any of this would happen. How could we? None of us were prepared for such witchcraft and evil to befall us in that forest. But Ariel's safe and back now with us. Who knows maybe you'll both have the chance to set things right"

"Or screw it up" Thorin murmured "everything I try and say ends up coming out wrong with her"

"Only because you keep thinking that you're going to fail before you even start" Bilbo snorted rolling his eyes with exasperation "Thorin just talk to her alright. We're almost at the end now. The dragon is only a few days away. Talk to her before it's too late"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment there was a sharp twang…the twang of a taut string…

Everyone wheeled about to see Dwalin holding up a large tree branch in his strong hands, a black arrow stuck straight through it.

Ariel's eyes darted upwards in alarm to see a tall outline of a person silhouetted by the bright burning morning sun behind them. With the harsh lighting their features were cast completely in shadow but she could still make out the shape of their bow as they fitted a long dark arrow into place.

Ariel gripped on tight to Fili who pushed her behind him protectively as Kili picked up a large rock in his hands ready to throw. However before he could even raise it to complete the action their attacker shot their next arrow which didn't hit the dwarf but merely flicked the rock out of his hand so that it landed close to the watery edge of the river.

"Do that again" a gruff voice clipped as another arrow was fitted to the bowstring "and you're dead"

Ariel squinted as a cloud finally blotted out the sun behind the attacker, allowing their face to be seen.

It was a man, tall and dressed in worn out tattered clothes. His hair was dark and slightly shaggy as it blew a bit behind him in the wind and about his face. It was rugged and handsome and the sight of it almost would have made Ariel blush, had it not been for the grim scowl splashed across it as his keen eyes warily surveyed the strange company before him.

"Excuse me but you're from Laketown if I'm not mistaken"

The stranger's fingers twitched on his bow and arrow as Balin made to cautiously step forwards, recognition sparking in the old dwarfs eyes.

"That barge over there it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

"Hire?" The stranger frowned and lowered his bow and arrow. Then suddenly he scowled. "Sorry but no I can't help you. My only job is to collect the barrels. If you want a ferryman you could try further east along the banks of the lake"

"uh…yes we could do that…I suppose" Balin fumbled for words glancing behind at Thorin who shot him a meaningful glare.

Ariel gulped as both dwarves silently argued between one another, because the bargeman was beginning to roll the barrel's they had travelled in onto the small barge he'd docked just around the bend in the river to their right, before making to undo the ropes that held the boat in place.

She quickly kicked a pebble at Bilbo's furry feet and he quickly coughed making to speak up once more.

"Yes well…um we could catch a ferry it's true. But you see sir we're kind of in a hurry and well…as you can see one of us is injured"

And just as he spoke this Kili indeed did buckle and slump back into the rock behind him, clutching at his leg.

"And what makes you think I would help you?" but even as Ariel watched she could see the small flicker of concern in the bargeman's eyes as he glanced at the injured dwarf.

_So…he does care…but he's facing just as tough a time as well with his lot in life…_

She reasoned, as did Balin who quickly cottoned on to Bilbo's negotiation attempt.

"Well those boots have seen better days. As has that coat-" he nodded to the man's shabby coat, but by god, Ariel thought did it still look warmer than the rags she wore. "-and no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls. My eldest is probably about her age" the bargeman now glanced up at Ariel who looked faintly surprised. With a face like his she'd thought he'd have young children at the most.

_But then again mum and dad were like that too…always looked younger than they actually were…_

She mused, trying her best to ignore the pang in her chest as Balin made to smile good-naturedly.

"And your wife I imagine is a beauty"

At this the bargeman paused his face now tense.

"Aye…she was…"

_Ouch…way to go Balin…_

Ariel almost face-palmed as Balin fumbled with apologies.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh come on, come on. Enough with the niceties" Dwalin growled from his spot beside Thorin.

The Bargeman heard him and straightened up his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin grunted.

"I would like to know who you are. And what you are doing in these lands?"

But something told Ariel that the man already knew (or suspected) a little bit more about them then he was letting on, even as Balin made to smile and say pleasantly.

"we are but simple merchants from the Blue Mountains. Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills"

"Simple dwarvish merchants you say?" the bargeman raised his eyebrows as he looked over all the company before his eyes settled on Ariel who was still standing close to Fili who quickly blurted out.

"She's our cousin"

"She's human"

"She's adopted" Thorin spoke up.

"by you?" the bargeman smirked sarcastically but Thorin's eyes only narrowed even further.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

_Huh? Wait what? _

Ariel blinked as a stunned silence fell over the company as they turned to gape at their leader.

Even Bilbo was looking surprised. Thorin Oakenshield adopt Ariel Brooks as his daughter?

_Have I swallowed too much river water or something?_

Thorin however paid no heed to his companions as he made to speak up once more.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The bargeman considered him closely before turning his gaze down to the somewhat battered wooden barrels that now were laden in his boat.

After a moment of deliberation he spoke quietly.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin stiffened as did everyone else in the troupe all confusion forgotten.

The bargeman's eyes hardened, but Ariel was relieved to see that it was not hostile, just stern.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves. But I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake Town but by leave of the Master. All of his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would rather see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Balin's face fell as he turned back to look at the company.

"Offer him more" Thorin mouthed as he caught sight of Ariel miming the exact same words from behind the old dwarf's back.

Balin nodded and quickly turned back to address the bargeman before he could finish untying the ropes that held his barge in place by the dock.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye" the bargeman nodded "but for that you'd need a smuggler"

"For which we would be willing to pay double" Balin murmured.

There was a heart stopping silence as the strange bargeman straightened up to his fullest of heights and stared down at all the dwarves, the hobbit and the girl that stood before him.

They were a motley crew…but something in him told him in his guts that they weren't bad. At least not completely. He did not trust their leader, the grim dwarf with the dark hair. something about him seemed…wrong…like there was something sick growing within him. He could not quite point it out but it was definitely there, festering in the dark depths of those blue eyes.

But still…he was a desperate man and he was already late for his shipment of these barrels. His pay would be definitely docked a fair bit for the delay and he needed the money for his family.

"Alright then" he murmured, almost resignedly "I will do what I can. Now get on quick. The current is coming back in."

* * *

Celegon's eyes lifted up from his spot beside where the three horses and a sturdy rabbit sled were parked, as he heard the sounds of the three sorcerers waft down towards him from the tall mountain pass.

He took a puff out of his smoking pipe, straining his ears as he caught a snippet of Radagast's bumbling voice spluttering.

"But why have they disappeared now? I don't understand"

"The ring wraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur" Gandalf's voice was terse as he slid down a few rocks to land squarely on the flat road beneath.

"But it cannot be a necromancer" Radagast shook his head as he turned around a bend in the path. "A human sorcerer could not summon such evil"

"Whoever said it was human?" Nuldien spoke up as she followed close behind the two old men, not noticing her husband in her grimness.

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "Nuldien's right Radagast. The Nine only answer to one master. We have been blind Radagast. And in our blindness the Enemy has returned"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Celegon raised his head, taking his pipe out of his mouth to speak softly but tersely.

"Well that explains a lot. Last I checked Azog the defiler was no ordinary Orc hunter"

"No he's most definitely not" Gandalf's gaze hardened "he is a commander. A commander of legions. And his presence in the open can only mean one thing. The Enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the East. His mind is set upon that mountain"

At these words Nuldien at once began to stride over towards her horse, untying it from the tree she had tethered it to, ignoring the other's frowns.

"and where do you think you're off to Nuldien" Gandalf called as she made to put her foot in the stirrups.

"To find my daughter" the red sorceress snapped "you honestly cannot expect me to sit around and wait for my little baby girl to be caught in the middle of all this mess. I started her on this quest. I cannot forsake her. Not when she is in such grave danger"

"Nuldien wait" Celegon reached forwards to tug his wife away from the horse before she could mount up. "If what you all say is true than the whole world is in danger"

"Your husband is right" Radagast nodded vigorously "You can try and hide your children forever from the eyes of the enemy Nuldien. But the power in that fortress is only going to get stronger unless we do something about it in the here and now"

"I almost hate to admit this but Radagast has a point" Gandalf nodded solemnly "I myself had promised to return to the company of Thorin Oakenshield by Durin's day at the mountain. But now it seems I will not be able to do so unless this matter has been taken care of once and for all"

"Nuldien…" Celegon murmured gripping his wife's arms comfortingly as she made to struggle against him fiercely "I know you're worried and so am I…but if we are to truly save our child from the Enemy's wrath than we must confront him head on. Our time is up. we can't keep running from him anymore. What kind of parents would we be if we kept running away from our problems instead of showing our children how to face it head on"

"I know Celegon!" Nuldien groaned in exacerbation "I know that all too well…but…"

She sighed heavily as did Gandalf who stepped forwards with as comforting a smile as he could muster.

"Nuldien…I have seen many a warrior strive through this world and I can tell you without a shred of doubt. If anyone has the courage to get through this war, it's your daughter. Now come. Let us get off this dark and dismal mountain. We have a necromancer to deal with."

* * *

Tadaa! There you go! Ariel's parents are finally fully in the story.

I hope you liked them. there will be more about them as the story progresses that will hopefully answer some questions.

Keep R&amp;Ring for more.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Something Smells Fishy**

Ariel shivered on her spot on the barge. The wind blowing about the boat seemed chillier as it passed over the water and no matter how much she hugged herself into a tiny ball she could not seem to create enough energy to keep herself warm.

Thankfully Bilbo noticed this rather early on and quietly whilst the others were talking amongst themselves he approached the bargeman that stood at the rudder by the boats stern.

"Um…excuse me" the hobbit coughed quietly trying his best not to look away under the man's piercing wary stare. "but I was wondering…um…my friend there she's well…she's very cold and um…"

Bilbo's voice fell away as he glanced back at the red head of the shivering young girl behind him. He was glad to see that when the bargeman's eyes followed his gaze his expression relaxed somewhat. Indeed, the hobbit noticed, the man looked rather gently concerned as he spoke softly.

"In the bag to my right there are a couple of blankets. Give her both but make sure her chest is properly covered. Also there is a bit of bread left over. Make sure she eats it all for it will help give her some strength"

Bilbo sighed with relief.

"Thank you mister…um…"

"Bard." The bargeman, or rather Bard, nodded, the corners of his mouth barely twitching upwards. "And you are?"

"Baggins, Bilbo Baggins" Bilbo gave a polite bob of the head before asking "The bag to the right wasn't it?"

"Yes it was" Bard nodded, eyeing the hobbit with amused intrigue as he made to quickly rummage through the bag and pull out two large pelts bigger than himself.

As a citizen of Lake Town, Bard had heard of tales of Halflings, though most of them were more along the lines of children's fairy stories. To see one in real life was most odd indeed.

Bilbo however paid no heed to the man's observations and instead made to carry the heavy blankets and a small roll of bread over to the bow of the boat where Ariel was sitting in between Fili and Kili, who was still grimacing in pain from his injury.

She looked most relieved when she saw the blankets in the hobbits arms.

"Thank goodness" she mouthed silently as Fili helped her wrap up tight inside the dry warm cloth.

"Here take this too" Bilbo handed her the bread roll which she took with a nod and a smile before tearing out a huge chunk of it with her teeth with the ferocity of a tiger.

"Aye good thinking laddie" Oin nodded approvingly at the Hobbit "a full stomach will warm her right up from the inside out"

"Che! Look at the lass go" Gloin smirked to the others fondly and Bofur chortled.

"Like a wee pup with a bone"

However from his spot by the side of the boat Thorin winced his face a mask of pity and guilt. One of the Ariel's sleeves had slipped off her wrists and was now showcasing a very nasty bruise shaped horribly like shackle.

He turned away doing his best to avoid Balin's worried eye, even as the old Dwarf made to stand next to him and speak softly.

"Why so blue laddie? We're out of that accursed forest finally and are on our way to the Lake Town."

"I know…" Thorin grunted but his fists clenched on the sides of the boat.

Balin sighed a small sad smile gracing his face.

"Thorin…whatever may have happened in the past, the lass is safe and sound now. you needn't worry."

"No I do" Thorin hissed very quietly "I do Balin, look at her. She's barely of age…she's someone's child …I…I won't…she won't come with us to that mountain"

"But Lad she's come all this way-" Balin tried to protest but Thorin shook his head.

"and this is as far as she's going to get while the dragon still lives" the dwarf prince glanced at the burn mark on her arm through the corner of his eye "Balin…you keep telling me to look hard at someone before I pass a judgement on their character. Well I have looked hard and I am telling you, she can't go to that mountain…not after what she's been through. She won't cope. And I'm not saying that because of past prejudices…She is a brave, loyal and good person yes…but everyone has their limits and I think if we were to push her in front of a fire breathing monster we'd be hurting her far worse than any torture the Necromancer himself could contrive"

Balin opened his mouth to speak but for once no sound could he make to come out. At least at first. After a moment of collecting his thoughts he swallowed and then spoke, nodding with a small smile.

"The lass has grown on you"

"…perhaps…" Thorin stiffened as the old face split into a knowing twinkling smile.

"So much so that you'd even adopt her?"

"Well it's not like I'd ever get married anyway. I'm far too old and grumpy, or so my nephews keep telling me" Thorin snorted. "besides…it might just keep Fili from courting her"

"Thorin!" Balin frowned sternly but Thorin snorted.

"Relax Balin it was just a joke"

"I should hope so." The old dwarf shook his head "or else you'd be in for real trouble from both your nephews."

Thorin rolled his eyes as Balin quickly turned and coughed pointedly to the others.

"Now gentlemen turn out your pockets and let me count out our smugglers pay"

But even as the old dwarf made to hold out his hands for the money he couldn't help but watch curiously as Thorin he turned back to the company. What once had been hard and cold deep blue eyes were now soft and warm as they watched Ariel giggle behind her hand at the hilariously mulish disgruntled looks on all the dwarves faces.

_Oh laddie_

Balin sighed softly to himself as he saw the dwarf prince's lips quirk upwards in a small smile, a gold ring glimmering around the centre of his deep blue irises.

_I really hope you were joking about that last bit…_

* * *

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so it will always be. In time all foul things come forth."

King Thranduil's voice was cold and icy as a winter blizzard as he stared down at the orc kneeling on the floor before his throne, with his son Legolas holding his blade to its throat, whilst Tauriel stood watching on silently.

When the younger elf spoke it was with a forcefulness bordering on pure loathing, barely held back by his usual remarkable self-restraint.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves and a maiden. Why?"

"Not Thirteen" the Orc rasped "not anymore"

Tauriel's face tensed as the Orc made to sneer.

"The young one. The black haired archer. We stuck him with a morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon…and by the time he does we shall have the little green witch and we shall feast on her fresh flesh"

"Answer the question filth" Tauriel snapped fingering her blade on her belt.

The Orc saw this and snarled venomously in the black disgusting speech of his people.

"[I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!]"

There was a metallic cling sound as Tauriel's knife quickly snapped out of its sheath just as Legolas's own blade pressed harder against the foul brute's throat from behind.

"I would not antagonise her"

"You like killing things orc?" Tauriel's eyes were hard and full of hatred and contempt as she looked upon the leering dark creature before her "You like death? Then let me give it to you"

And as quick as lightning her blade swung out in a slicing action.

"HALT!"

Thranduil barked loudly and his guard captain's knife halted in mid air just above the Orc's forehead.

"[Tauriel. Leave. Go now]" the elven king ordered sternly and Legolas glanced up from his prisoner to quickly look at his friend worriedly.

However she seemed to have composed herself once more and before anything more could be said she was striding away from the throne room and out of sight.

As soon as she was out of earshot Thranduil addressed the Orc once more with bitter disdain.

"I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free"

Legolas grimaced as he saw the deceitful gears turn in the orc's head as he considered his options.

"You had orders to kill them? Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

At this the orc gave a low feral growl.

"The dwarf scum," he spat "will never be king"

"King?" Legolas snorted "there is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives"

"You know nothing of power. We burned the little Istar runt. We burned her till she lost everything…lost her voice…lost her powers… we burned her like we shall burn the world"

"What are you talking about? Speak!"

At this the orc smirked.

"Our time has come again" he hissed "My master serves the One. And the One takes all. Do you understand now Elfling? Death is upon you…the flames of war are upon you!"

There was a flash of silvery metal, a horrible squelching and cracking sound and suddenly Legolas found himself holding onto just the head of his prisoner whilst the rest of his body, neck and all, fell to the ground with a heavy thump, shivering as the shocked nerves jolted throughout the corpse.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas dropped the severed head and turned to his father who quickly sheathed a blade back into his belt without even so much as batting an eyelid. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did" Thranduil muttered coldly…unflinchingly "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders"

"There was more the Orc could tell us" Legolas frowned but the elf king just narrowed his eyes.

"There was nothing more he could tell me"

"Not even more about the new istari we seem to have recently accommodated?" Legolas raised a brow. "I thought there were only six of them that were sent to Arda during the dark ages. And the only woman amongst them bore the token colour red not green"

"And so there were." Thranduil fixed his son with an unreadable expression. It looked like he was torn between irritation and discomfort. "But even if that _child_ was of such a race, she certainly did not show any of its bearings of wisdom or power. And therefore it doesn't change the consequences she must face for her actions"

But even as Legolas watched his father turn his back he could not help but ask.

"What did he mean by the 'flames of war'?"

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it" Thranduil murmured before calling out for all his guards present to hear. "I want the watch guard doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves that I don't hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it"

"Of course father" Legolas nodded once before setting off down a nearby bridge to walk up to the great gates to the realm.

Thranduil watched him go for a moment before quickly turning his head back to follow a path to his quarters, his face a mask of worry and uneasiness.

_that girl was a sorceress sent to aid the free races of Middle Earth?…but that's not possible! That cannot be possible! There is no way in all of Arda that a child could possibly achieve such a task? Let alone one so brusque._

He scowled darkly as he lightly rubbed at his chin with his long pale fingers.

Though he'd never openly admit it, for a small thing she had a surprisingly hard slap, like a fledgling tree branch that was whipped by the wind.

His scowl deepened as he remembered the rude gesture she'd made in his face and the proud smirk that Thorin Oakenshield gave at his shock.

_If ever I should suffer the displeasure of meeting such a child again I will not hesitate to teach her a lesson._

* * *

The Orcs that were scouring the banks of the Great Forest River of Mirkwood were restless as the scent of blood hit their noses from a series of rocks just below.

They scuffled and snorted, sounding more like the travesties of disgusting pigs as their leader, a great pale skinned orc with armour over his head and chest and carrying a mace in his big hands, sniffed the air.

"[Search the rocks]" he hissed and at once his pack followed him dutifully down onto the rocks below.

One of them, a quick small scout with dark skin bent down quickly by a spot on top of one of the small boulders where a torn up piece of wetted and dirtied white cloth was lying half stained in a pool of dark red liquid.

He reached down with grubby pudgy fingers and picked up the rag bringing it up to his face. He sniffed it once or twice before lightly flicking his tongue over the patch of blood.

"[Dwarf blood!]" he hissed sneeringly to his leader who was once again sniffing the air his lips curling with disgust.

"[there is another scent…man flesh!]"

He quickly strode up over the rocks and under a tree to where a series of small wooden posts were positioned on a slab of stone, rather like a dock.

The leader of the orc pack growled with displeasure as he followed the trail of the river before him as it vanished into the strange mist that hung about them.

"[They have found a way to cross the lake]"

"[There is something else]" another orc leered as he took the white rag from the scout that had found it and inhaled from it roughly "[The girl the hag was supposed to destroy is with them]"

The leader's head snapped around sharply.

"[Are you sure?]"

"[Very sure! I would recognise that foul scent anywhere]" the orc hissed and at once its fellows began to shift excitedly in their spots.

Their leader smirked.

"[Which of you maggots is up for some witch hunting?]"

* * *

"Watch out!" a voice yelled.

Ariel woke up with a gasp and a jolt from her spot on the floor just as the space around her made to turn gently to the left, narrowly avoiding hitting a great stone pillar that had suddenly loomed up before them out of the misty waters.

_Oh no…oh no-no-no-no-NO!_

The stones in the pillar were ruined and grey and covered in dark moss and Ariel could not help but see a haze of dark clouds above her head as sneering evil faces snapped at her with sharp teeth whilst a dark shadow looked down on her with burning eyes.

"HEY!" a voice cried out but already she was on her feet darting towards the side of the barge.

She struggled silently but wildly as several hands made to pull her away from the railing and push her to sit back down. One pair of hands in particular caught her attention for whilst they were firm they were much smaller than hers.

"Ariel! Stop! Stop! It's us! It's me! It's Bilbo and the company! Come on wake up!"

Ariel's eyes were a blur as tears streamed down her face but she was still able to discern Bilbo's voice from all the fear.

The hobbit's heart almost broke in two as the frightened girl in front of him gave a choked sob and flung her arms around him, holding him close.

"That's right Ariel just calm down. It's alright. You're safe now" Bilbo murmured softly as he made to pat the girl gingerly on the head and back. He tried to comfort her just like his mother used to do when he was a young child, though she would then make him a cup of tea to make him feel better afterwards.

However he was almost jolted out of his soothing state when the boat made to move again this time to the right, so that it passed narrowly between more ruinous remains of buildings.

Thorin rounded on Bard at the stern of the barge his face tense as he held onto the side railing.

"What are you trying to do drown us?"

Bard spared him a look of calm disdain.

"I was born and bred on these waters master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would not do it here."

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy Lake-man." Dwalin grumbled darkly as he stepped away from where Ariel and Bilbo were crouching on the floor. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it"

"Bard, his name's Bard" Bilbo shook his head with irritation as he made to drape the blankets Ariel had dropped, back around her body snugly.

"how do you know?" Bofur asked curiously.

"Because I asked him" Bilbo rolled his eyes before turning back to gently pat down Ariel's shivering shoulders as she looked up at him nervously.

"Bard is the man we met by the bank. And now he's helping ferrying us across to Lake Town ok?"

Ariel thought back for a moment and then nodded tremulously.

"I don't care if he's helping us." Dwalin snorted as he glared sidelong at the bargeman in question "I still don't like him"

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him" Balin sighed with exasperation as he sat at his spot on the front of the boat where a crate had been turned over to make a makeshift table, on which many silver coins were being piled up and re-counted after they'd been spilled over.

Ariel suddenly felt very guilty about her panic attack and she gave the old dwarf a very apologetic glance to which he only smiled kindly back.

"Don't worry lass. I was going to re-count the amount anyways. Come on now lads turn out your pockets" he added sharply to the other members of the company who all grumbled and groaned as they fished about in their pockets.

Only Dwalin and Thorin did not bother checking themselves for extra coinage since they had given up the last pieces of their money first.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" the old bald warrior muttered to the prince whose eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Bard who was watching them all with wary intrigue.

"We don't"

Thorin quickly turned to Fili and Kili who had just settled themselves down on either side of Ariel again and were doing their best to comfort her quietly.

"Quick, braid her hair. Make it look like yours," he hissed softly.

Ariel looked up at him quickly her brow furrowed with confusion.

"Lake Town or Esgaroth, as it's truly called, used to have a lot of trade with Erebor back before the dragon came." Thorin explained gently "So whilst this bargeman doesn't know our purpose, he will know something of dwarvish customs. And as we've told him you are adopted into my family it would be strange if you did not bear any braids symbolising your familiarity."

Ariel nodded meekly and bent her head down to allow both Fili and Kili on either side of her to reach for her hair.

"How should we do this?" Fili muttered to his brother as he did his best to comb through her damp locks with his fingers. "half yours half mine?"

"hmmm…yeah that might work If you braid it back like this" Kili grunted tugging back the front section of her hair and holding it back behind her head, just like how he usually wore his.

In spite of herself Ariel couldn't help but relax slightly as both brothers made to tie back each side of the locks they'd grabbed and braid them properly before Fili brought both braids back together and tied a knot with them at the back to hold them together.

"There you have it Uncle. An adoptive daughter of Durin" Kili smirked for a moment before grunting and clutching at his injured leg.

Thorin spared his nephew a brief look of concern before he examined his handiwork shrewdly.

"hmmm…looks like something your mother used to do on the fly."

_Well it's not like the two of them have a hair salon at their disposal twenty four seven_

Ariel frowned up at the dwarf prince who shook his head with exasperation.

"I was saying it as a compliment. We can finally see your face properly"

He quickly turned to Balin who was still counting the money, completely missing the surprised looks on everyone's faces that was until Balin coughed.

"there's just a wee problem with the money. We're ten coins short"

_And we all know who has those coins!_

All eyes turned to look upon Gloin who spluttered indignantly as Thorin raised his eyebrows at him.

"Gloin. Come on give us what you have"

"Don't look at me-I've been bled dry by this adventure and what have i seen for my investment?" Gloin grumbled, not noticing his brother Oin's face suddenly split into a dazed look as he caught sight of something high up in the distance.

Everyone else turned to look, including Bard, who had been watching his new passengers closely as they rose to their feet to gape open mouthed.

_Oh…my…god…_

Ariel felt her heart almost stop in her chest as a patch of mist moved aside from her line of vision.

_It's…it's…_

"Bless my beard" she heard a couple of dwarves murmur in awe under their breaths

"Take it!" Gloin quickly shoved a small sack of money into Balin's limp hands. "Take all of it"

It was a tall, strong mountain, with a snow capped peak and deep shadows as whatever light from the overcast skies hit its rocky sides. A mountain so magnificent that even from this distance one could feel its presence looming over them as if they were standing at its actual base…like a great watchful giant beast…

_A beast…a dragon…_

Ariel quickly grabbed for the hand nearest to hers and she was relieved when she felt Fili's familiar fingers lace in hers and squeeze them tight, though whether it was from comfort or joy she could not tell.

"We're finally here" Bilbo murmured.

There was the thudding of boots on wood and the Hobbit coughed as Bard strode up to them with a grim expression on his face as he held out his hand.

"The money quick give it to me"

Thorin's face turned grave at once.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before."

Ariel stiffened waiting for the argument to burst forth from the man however she was surprised to see instead that his dark sharp eyes were more worried than angry.

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

Ariel quickly turned her head sharply just as the mist began to thin out before the view of the bow.

She could faintly see a dock some way off and several people marching up and down it.

She made to tug hard on Thorin's sleeve and pointed quickly to the approaching dock.

The dwarf prince sighed heavily as he turned back to Bard.

"What do we do?"

"All of you," Bard gestured towards the dwarves and Bilbo "get back into the barrels. And you" he pointed at Ariel "You go to where my bag is there and hide in that with the blankets."

Ariel nodded and quickly she made to scarper off towards the bag just as the dwarves made to clamber into the barrels.

As she made to shimmy her way backwards into the large bag of rough material Ariel pouted to herself. Hitherto that moment she had almost always followed the same directions of the company when it came to her safety and now that she was not doing so she found herself feeling strangely left out.

_Well at least I'll be warm…_

She reasoned in her head as she managed to hide her hair beneath a blanket, leaving a small gap for her to get air.

She watched carefully as she saw Bard's boots walk around the boat for a while, before suddenly vanishing from sight.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as a heavy silence ensued for a good ten minutes.

_Oh please don't sell us out! Please oh please!_

She bit her lip as she carefully tried her best to peer out from under her coverings without being seen.

She was relieved when she saw Bard's feet come back into view alone onto the boat, that was until he made to call out loudly.

"Alright load them up!"

There was a loud creaking sound and Ariel winced as what sounded like several large fleshy things pelted down from above like gigantic raindrops.

"Mahal what's with all this fish?!" She heard one of the dwarves all grunt and curse softly as the dead marine life pelted down from on top of them, filling the barge with a strange fishy smell that made Ariel's nose burn.

_Ok I take it back. I am so glad I'm in this bag!_

She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gagging, only to feel a foot gently nudge at her side.

"Keep quiet!" Bard whispered as he made to manoeuvre his boats rudder carefully "we're approaching the toll gate"

Ariel took a deep shuddering breath, doing her best to drown out the fishy smell from her nose, before making to lie as still as possible.

She could hear people talking indistinctly the distance and hear the barks of dogs and the bustle and grunting of pigs.

_What? who the hell could keep pigs here out on a lake?_

But Ariel did not have time to worry about livestock living on watery towns, for a man's voice had called out loudly.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Paper's please!" a man's footsteps stepped over something wooden as the barge came close by.

"Ah it's you Bard" a friendly voice called out and Bard responded quickly his voice sounding slightly calmer and courteous.

"Morning Percy"

"Anything to declare?" the gate keeper, Percy asked politely.

"Nothing but that I am cold and tired and ready for home" Bard smirked.

_So far so good_

Ariel almost sighed with relief as she heard Percy chuckle softly as he made to hit something on paper. A stamp maybe?

"You and me both. There you are. All in order"

"Not. So. Fast." A slimy slithery voice spoke up suddenly. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only they're not empty are they Bard?"

_Crap, we're busted!_

Ariel bit her lip as she saw Bard's grubby boots pause and his legs tense as another pair of scrawnier legs, donned in dark pants and shoes made from finer materials made to step onto the barge, followed by other legs clad in armoured boots.

It was the owner of the black shoes that spoke again with a sneer.

"If I recall correctly you're licenced as a bargeman, NOT a fisherman"

"That's none of your business" Bard made to clip trying to sound as coolly professional as possible though it was clear his contempt for the slime ball of a man was hanging by a bare thread.

"Wrong." the slimy man leered "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

_Oh so you're the little greasy bucket of filth that cleans up after the head a-hole are you?_

Ariel snarled silently as Bard sighed heavily.

"Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat"

But the slime ball, Alfrid, only gave a callous snort.

"These fish are illegal"

There was a plop and Ariel clapped a hand over her mouth just as she saw a dead fish get flung off the side of the barge and back into the water.

"Empty the barrels over the side"

Ariel shut her eyes as what she could only guess were guards made to bark out orders and step onto the barge towards the barrels.

She held her breath as one of them stepped close to her hiding spot and barked.

"What is this?"

"My camping supplies" Bard snapped and the boots quickly walked away from Ariel who silently sighed with relief though it was short lived as she saw two of the barrels before her tilt as they were pushed by large hands.

She saw a hole in one of the barrels and for a split second when the light passed through it she caught a glimpse of Nori's red plaits.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! We're so royally screwed now!_

As she panicked silently in her own hiding spot Bard rounded desperately on Alfrid "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce"

"that's not my problem" Alfrid hissed.

_OH you lowlife disgusting piece of shit!_

For the first time since she'd left Dol Guldur Ariel was glad she was mute for she was sure she would've absolutely blown up in Alfrid's face then and there.

Whether he knew it or not Bard seemed to share the young girl's contempt for the despicable excuse for a human being in front of him and he made it known in his tones as he said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping dead fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts…will it be your problem then?"

Ariel gulped as the top layers of fish began to shed from the barrels and back into the water.

_Any moment now we're going to-oh crap my nose-_

"Stop!" Alfrid's voice snarled reluctantly and Ariel shut her eyes as the tilted barrels paused in their places before being hauled back up to stand vertical.

"Ever the peoples champion eh Bard?" Alfrid sneered as the boots of the town guards thudded off the barge. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now bargeman, but it won't last"

Bard only narrowed his eyes upon the Master of Lake Town's lackey as he made to turn away, trying his best to hide the relief in his eyes.

But what came next was worse than anything that had just happened so far.

Something drastic happened.

Something that made all the dwarves and the hobbit in their barrels all freeze to the core.

Ariel had sneezed…very loudly.

* * *

Dun-dun-DUNN!

whoops! that will take some explaining to do. Now how are they going to get out of that pickle?

well you'll have to keep Reading and Reviewing to find out ;)


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Troubled Waters**

As soon as the great big sneeze had exploded into the silence, Bard felt his gut sink like a stone.

It was loud and shocking though at the same time it was almost like one an animal would give for it had no voice to vocalise it.

Glancing through the corner of his eye he saw that the bag in which the girl was hidden in was stiff though he could hear a tiny snivelling sound as she wiped at her nose.

_Just my luck!_

He cursed mentally only to quickly backtrack as a small voice nudged him in the back of his mind.

_She can't help it, she's barely keeping herself from shivering to death anyways._

He should've known that the girl would be still almost half frozen, even if she was hidden in the bag with the blankets. She barely had much on her save the rags on her back and even then they were soaked though by icy waters.

There was a flash of black as the slimy figure of Alfrid made to turn around and Bard quickly put a hand to his face and feigned a large sneeze of his own.

"What cold weather we're having eh Percy?" he shook his head as he wiped his nose on a handkerchief from a pocket, using the opportunity to check the bag again as well as the barrels.

None of them were moving and there wasn't a sound, save for good old Gatkeeper Percy who was still smiling pleasantly as he made back to his post at the docks.

"Oh yes it's very nippy. My wife reckons it may even snow tonight. You make sure you and your younglings' rug up warm when you get home Bard. Raise the gates!"

"I will, thank you Percy" Bard smiled at the old man's concern as the Toll Gate began to ascend before him. Percy was a merry old soul, a good man, not like Alfrid who was still standing at the dock and glaring suspiciously at the bargeman eyeing the bag on the deck behind him.

However since he could not see any other sign of anyone on board the barge he only made to sneer.

"The Master has his eye on you Bard. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live"

"It's a small town Alfrid" Bard snorted as he made back to the rudder of his boat and steer it forwards. "Everyone knows where everyone lives"

Ariel could not help but smirk a little with respect at that last bit. If there was one thing she could admire in a person it was the ability to give good comebacks, and Bard certainly scored high by her standards.

_Bard…_

She bit her lip and frowned to herself.

_Bard…why does that name ring a bell?_

But even as she tried to think she felt a foot nudge her side.

"They're gone" Bard muttered softly and with a sigh of relief she poked her head out from her hiding spot.

Bard pursed his lips as she looked up at him, her face a mask of guilt as she mouthed.

"Sorry"

"It's alright" He sighed as memories of his own children when they were sick, popped into his mind, though if he was being honest with himself the girl looked far worse for wear at the moment.

His face softened as she shivered involuntarily.

"Are you still feeling cold?"

Ariel gave a tiny nod as if reluctant to tell him but Bard didn't show any sign of being angry at all, though he did say:

"It's a good thing Alfrid is fairly stupid. Or else that could've gone a lot worse"

Ariel couldn't help but scowl at the mention of that slime ball's name as she mouthed.

"Slimy bastard"

Bard's eyebrows rose in surprise and amusement at the girl's brazenness.

"Yes he is pretty foul. However I don't think your _family_" he glanced the barrels before him "would approve of your language"

At this Ariel blushed with embarrassment and mouthed another apology but Bard just chuckled.

"It's alright! Besides you're so quiet anyways. And also you're cold, hungry and wet and travelling with dwarves. I'm just surprised you weren't swearing beforehand"

Ariel shrugged before miming shivering actions.

"You're cold?" Bard frowned as he tried to understand her.

She repeated the gesture and then stopped before pulling out her watch necklace and tracing it anti clockwise.

"Oh you would've sworn but you were too busy shivering before?"

The girl nodded.

"I see" Bard nodded thoughtfully as he turned back to steering the barge. After a moment of silence he quickly looked down and asked.

"Can you read and write?"

Ariel nodded her brow furrowing a little.

"Good that might make communications much easier"

Now she almost face palmed.

Writing! Why didn't she think about that before? If she could've written down what she had meant to say back in the Woodland Realm she might have been able to help the dwarves make a more peaceful exit.

Apparently the dwarves seemed to think of that as well, because she could hear Dori and Ori grumble softly.

"Shh! Enough we're here" Bard snapped as he made to slow down his boat before a dock where he tied a mooring rope tight to a pole to keep it steady.

Ariel quickly scrambled out of the bag as the bargeman made to push over a couple of barrels filled to the brim with grey slimy fish.

One by one the dwarves scrambled out of their odd hiding places covered in fish scales and in some cases fish guts, as they were tipped onto the ground.

Some were strong enough to hoist themselves before the bargeman made it to them, including a very irate Dwalin and a very bewildered Bilbo Baggins.

_EWW! Gross!_

Ariel almost gagged, clapping a hand over her mouth Thorin came up from the barrel closest to her, pieces of broken off fish flesh and scales stuck in his dark, grey streaked hair.

"What are you complaining about?" He scowled darkly up at her mostly dry, clean form with envy. "You didn't have to deal with fish all over you"

_Rather you than me!_

Ariel just waved her hand in front of her nose before turning away to follow Bilbo off the barge as quick as possible, just as Bard shoved a coin into the hands of an innocent bystander who stared at the stowaways with quiet curiosity.

"Stay close" the bargeman muttered before motioning for Ariel to come up behind him.

"You come first behind me" but even as Ariel nodded and made to step forwards Thorin grabbed her arm.

"Why her at the front?"

If this was some trick to get him and the others to comply-

But Bard only rolled his eyes back at the dwarf with a heavy sigh.

"Because she'll attract less attention than if she were to walk at the back on her own. Also there is a market ahead. If we get in quick she can get something warmer. Unless you want her to catch pneumonia?"

_Oh hell no!_

Ariel bit her lip as she looked down at Thorin who was looking up at her, taking in her now rather pale almost blue complexion, her still damp hair and her thin clothes that she shivered and shook in like a leaf on a tree.

After a moment he quietly shoved her forwards but not before muttering.

"If he tries anything make a run for it with Bilbo at once you understand?"

Ariel nodded though it wasn't so committal. Bard may have been snippety and reluctant to help at first, but he didn't strike her as the kind of man that would back out on his word and hurt them, not when he'd helped them get so far.

Indeed he sort of reminded her of her own father, strong and sharp but at the same time caring enough to break the ice, though her father by comparison was a lot less grim and a little more carefree with his attitude.

But from what Ariel was seeing of Lake Town, one needed to be grim in order to stick it out and survive.

There were houses and buildings yes, but most were run down wooden structures that looked rather precarious as they stood on thin wooden beams above the walkways constructed over the icy lake surface.

The people also looked rather grubby and careworn as they all worked hard. Fishing, lugging crates, selling goods, their faces hangdog even as some made to look up curiously at the line of dwarves, the hobbit and the girl that followed Bard, though none of them made a move to stop them.

Some even just crossed their paths and nodded a good morning to the bargeman before walking straight past them.

Finally after what seemed an age they were led into what appeared to be a marketplace, for it had many people perusing or standing behind stalls filled with various items, foodstuffs and clothing.

It was to one of the clothing stalls that Bard was heading for first and after a few hissed words with the woman he gave a pointed glance at Ariel who gulped as she felt Bilbo grip her hand from behind her back, ready to drag her and run at a moment's notice. However when the woman at the stall saw the girl standing in the cold, she gave a sigh and seemed to give in to whatever price Bard had been bartering for.

"What's that lake man doing now?" A dwarf growled from somewhere behind her and the hobbit but Ariel only gave a grateful tremulous smile as Bard handed her what appeared to be a long, slightly worn, dark brown hooded coat lined with thick black sheep's wool.

"Here put this on."

Ariel nodded and did as she was told sighing as she felt her body be enveloped by warm fluffy softness.

It had felt like an eternity since she'd worn something so comfortable and so dry.

"Halt!" a loud voice called and Ariel quickly turned to see a man looking at the spot where she Bard and Bilbo were standing, a man that looked just like one of the guards she'd seen earlier.

_Crap!_

"quick go!" Thorin hissed as he grabbed both Ariel and Bilbo and began shoving them into the dark space behind the clothes stall as the Lake Town guard yelled out.

"Halt! In the name of the Master I said Halt!"

Ariel gripped Bilbo's hand tight as she dragged him over to hide with Fili and Kili behind a rack of colourful scarves an old woman had on display at her stall.

"OY! YOU!" a voice yelled and Ariel ducked as a man made to grab for her arm. She shut her eyes bracing herself to struggle only for Bilbo's tiny form to ram headlong into the man's stomach as he made to shove him away. In his surprise the guard stumbled backwards over a rope that Fili and Kili had tugged tight over the path behind him.

With a loud thud his head hit the ground and he fell unconscious.

Ariel looked around and grabbed Bilbo as he swayed a little on the spot he stood.

He had hit the guard's stomach with his head and it was reeling slightly even as Ariel made to help him duck for cover as Fili and Kili both dragged the guard out of sight to lie beside the feet of the stall keeper. The old woman nodded once with a conspiratorial wink before draping a knitted quilt over the unconscious man as the dwarves scrambled away to join their frineds.

"You two alright?" Kili winced as his injured leg was strained from the use.

Ariel nodded but she was quick to look around.

The others were facing similar problems to them. At the call of the man that had spotted them, more guards had sprinted into the marketplace and were doing their best to grab the dwarves left right and centre.

There were clangs and crashes as the Dwarves skilfully managed to take down the fully grown men, using pots, tripping them up and even hitting them with oars or sticks from the boats nearby.

Eventually all men were down and out for the count.

But in spite of the victory Bard was looking rather tense, for another whole troupe of guards, this time led by their captain, had just strode in looking for the source of the commotion.

"What is going on here!" a familiar voice called and Ariel recognised it as one of the guards that had just searched the barge earlier.

"Stay where you are nobody leaves"

Quickly Ariel stood up.

"No what are you doing?" Fili hissed but she only nudged him with her foot and put a finger to her lips, her head jerking in the direction of the rack behind her.

Bilbo guessing her intentions made to drag the two dwarves into a hiding spot as Ariel turned on her feet to look back to the rack, dipping her head down as she pretended to examine a scarf.

Through the corner of her eye she watched as the captain of the guards and his men made towards her spot.

He was an averaged sized middle aged, slightly red faced man with shoulder length brown hair moustache and beard, and he held himself haughtily with forced superiority as he surveyed his surroundings, his eyes eventually falling on her red head of hair.

"Well, well, well" he smirked as he approached her, smoothing out his hair in the process "what's this? I don't think I've seen you around before."

She shook her head silently keeping her lips pursed as he made to speak once more.

The captain grinned as he made to step closer. "What's your name?"

Ariel glanced up at him and at once felt really uncomfortable as she saw a dark licentious gleam in the man's eyes as he all but leered down at her.

"Not very talkative are you? It It's alright lass, I don't bite." He added with a dark chuckle.

Ariel gulped as he made to lean in, virtually trapping her between the rack of scarves behind and his body.

She could feel Bilbo's hands grab at her calves to stop her from leaning into him but even so she couldn't help but cringe back as the captain before her smirked in her face.

"You know it's not safe for such a pretty young lass like to be walking about by yourself. If you wanted I could, heh, escort you back home"

Ariel bit her lip as she heard a small scuffling of material from behind her and Fili's tiny grunt of:

"Sleazy bastard"

"What was that?" the guard frowned at the clothes rack but before he could say anything else a voice called over the top of any other sound.

"Hey!"

The captain, Braga, turned his head to see Bard striding up towards him from behind a fishing net close by. Ariel sighed silently with relief. She could have almost hugged the man for his impeccable timing as he made to give her a pretend frown of worry.

"Where were you? You had us worried sick!"

Braga however was not happy at the presence of the bargeman.

"You know this girl?"

"She is a friend of my daughter's" Bard frowned at the Captain, his terseness now real.

"Oh…" Braga instantly looked uncomfortable and shuffled on his feet. "Oh I see"

He took a step away from Ariel quickly as Bard made his way over to her.

"You alright?" he muttered when he was close enough.

Ariel nodded as she made to nudge her foot backwards into the rack.

Bard cottoned on quickly as he jerked his head towards a fisherman's stall some way behind him.

"You know your father has been looking for you for over ten minutes now!"

Another nod and this time Bard made to sigh dramatically.

"He's at the fisherman's stall with your mother. You should go to him before he tears apart the marketplace looking for you"

Ariel tilted her head to the ground trying her best to look very ashamed as they made to switch places so that he was now hiding her friends from view.

_Disgusting…they're all old enough to be her father._

Bard thought as he watched Braga and his guards murmur appreciatively at the girl as she quickly strode past them, their eyes lingering on her slender behind before she turned a corner.

Once she was far enough away Braga rounded on Bard his eyes suspicious.

"What are you up to Bard?"

"Me? nothing" Bard shrugged but the guard wasn't convinced as he made to shove his way past him.

_So far so good…_

Bard gritted his teeth as he saw through the corner of his eye, two of the dwarves in the distance duck down under tables whilst one hid behind a bushel of herbs.

He felt the scarves behind him move and looked over the top of the rack to see Fili, Kili and Bilbo all doing their best to crawl silently away to a small hidden path they'd found that led under a quilt, but towards the path of the guards.

_But we need more time…_

"Hey Braga" the bargeman called as he whipped up an article of female clothing from a pile of clothes nearby, it was a small black corset.

Braga turned and quickly walked back to him, leaving the way clear for the two dwarves and the hobbit to quickly dash towards the fish stall.

As soon as he was sure the three stowaway's were out of sight Bard held up the corset for Braga to see.

"You're wife would look lovely in this"

Braga frowned.

"What do you know of my wife?"

"Well I know her as well as any man in this town" Bard smirked as the Captain's face swelled with anger.

With a grunt he tugged the corset out of Bard's hands and shoved his way past him with a scowl not noticing the fact that the bargeman was quick to run away into the shadows of the market, along with fourteen other shadows.

* * *

"The nerve of that man" Fili snorted like an angry horse as he made to gently push Ariel through a narrow alley way from behind. "Has he no shame? Pouncing onto young girls when he already has a wife! If I could've just clocked him one-"

"Oh come on Fee just let it go already" Kili muttered from somewhere behind as he shared an amused smirk with the other dwarves. They had been going on like this for an hour or so through the back streets of Lake Town and Fili still was fuming over Braga's less morally sound behaviour.

Ariel rolled her eyes with a fond smile as she meandered behind Bard at the head of the line, that was until he stopped short in his tracks as a boy ran up to them.

"Da!"

He only could have been around thirteen years old, with a mop of dark hair atop his head and dark eyes that, like his father's were currently gleaming with worry as he hissed.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched"

_Oh wonderful…this day just keeps getting better and better!_

Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned back to look at the rest of the company who were all looking just as exhausted as she felt.

She was wrenched out of her thoughts however by Bard quickly reaching out to push her red-brown hair behind her head before pulling up the coat's hood over the top of it.

"Quick you go and follow Bain" then Bard quickly turned and looked toward Kili who was doing his best not to cringe under the strain of his bandaged leg. "You too master dwarf. Just keep your head down and stick close to her side and try to hide your beard. The rest of you follow me"

"Where are you taking them?" Kili asked sharply but Thorin was quick to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili we'll be fine. Stick with Ariel and keep safe"

Kili looked reluctant to be separated from the company but when Ariel took him by the hand and made to drag him off to follow Bard's son he relaxed somewhat.

"I guess it's up to me to keep you out of trouble until my brother can return to defend your honour" he pouted as he fell into step behind her.

He smirked as Ariel blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh come on I've seen how close you two are now! Getting all cuddly and happy when you think no one else is watching"

Ariel's blush deepened as she narrowed her eyes down at Kili as he sniggered under his breath.

"Hey don't get all huffy and puffy with me I just tell it like I see it!"

"Shh!" Bain shushed them from up ahead as they came to a small wooden walk way laid out in the open. "This way"

Kili fell silent though the knowing grin never left his face and Ariel sighed.

_Just how much longer till this day is over!_

* * *

Ariel's grip on Kili's shoulder was tight as they gingerly followed both Bain and Bard up the stairs to a wooden house.

The bargeman had only just joined them on his own, having apparently given the others directions to a secret way towards the back door of his home.

As soon as his son, the girl and the injured dwarf were inside he whistled out to two men sitting in a boat and fishing at the waterway before his home.

They both looked up just in time to see an apple plop into the bottom of their boat.

"You can tell the master I'm done for the day."

As he stepped over the threshold of the doorway Kili grunted and winced as a jolt of pain ran through his body from his leg.

Ariel looked down on him, her face pale with both cold and worry and he tried his best to give her a smile, though it came out more as a grimace.

"I'm fine I just need to sit"

"There are chairs in the dining room just ahead." Bard's voice muttered as he shut the door behind the two of them "you can sit there-"

"DA!" a young voice called out excitedly and Ariel looked up to see an adorable nine or ten year old brunette girl in a small blue dress and white shirt.

Ariel could not help but smile softly as the child ran up the bargeman and flung herself into his waiting arms just as another girl about her own age came running in from a door to the side.

"Father there you are I was worried"

The girl was about to embrace her father when she caught sight of Ariel and Kili, the latter of whom buckled as his leg jolted again with pain.

Thankfully Bard was able to catch the dwarf before he toppled to the floor.

"Sigrid" he muttered to the eldest girl "fetch some clean water and bindings. Tilda some blankets and Bain let them in at the back."

"Alright Da…" Sigrid said awkwardly as she made to back away into the room she just came from, her face confused and suspicious.

Ariel couldn't blame her. If her father had suddenly turned up at the doorstep with a mute girl and an injured dwarf she'd also be quite weirded out.

She followed closely as Kili was set down on a small bed in the corner of the living space just as Bain thudded down a set of stairs that led to a small bathroom area.

Ariel frowned as she made to follow the boy till she was half way down the stairs. There didn't seem to be a back door to the house only a small area that led off onto lake water.

_But then how are the others going to get in unnoticed?_

But even as the thought crossed her mind she saw Bain lift up a seat just in time for a familiar bald tattooed head to come up, spluttering and gasping for air.

"IF you ever speak of this to anyone! I'll rip your arms off!"

Bard and Kili both looked up in alarm as Ariel ran back up the stairs at top speed snorting loudly, her face split into a wide giggle.

"What? What's going on?" Kili tilted his head as his friend made to lean on the wall beside where he was seated and rest her head against the wood, laughing so hard that tears were springing to her eyes.

Ariel couldn't help it. It was just too funny. Twelve dwarves and a hobbit all magically popping out of nowhere from a-

"Da…why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Bard's eldest daughter Sigrid frowned but little Tilda looked excited.

"Will they bring us luck?"

Kili had to laugh at that in spite of his pain his grin only growing wider as Dwalin stomped up the stairs soaking wet and scowling.

"Keep yer mouths shut you tiny rascals" the warrior dwarf snarled at both Ariel and Kili who quickly coughed to try and compose themselves though they still grinned like amused school children, that is until Kili winced again in pain.

Ariel quickly made her way over to the table where a bowl of clean water, a clean cloth and some fresh bandages were laying. As she made to bring them over, Kili obediently began to untie the old bloodstained cloth about his leg doing his best to grit his teeth and push himself through the pain.

"So will I live?" he tried to grin as Ariel made to examine the cut.

Ariel might have smiled at the comment only now that she saw the wound up close she felt her gut sink.

It was no longer bleeding but the skin around it was not looking good at all.

_Just what was on that arrow?_

Kili's face fell as she stayed silent to his joke and made to quickly focus on cleaning it thoroughly and as delicately as she could.

"Are you both alright?"

Ariel and Kili both looked up to see Fili walking over with a warm blanket draped over his shoulders. In his hands were a small notepad and pencil, which he quickly handed to Ariel.

"That Bard fellow said to give you this so you could write down what you have to say"

Ariel nodded her face splitting into a wide grateful smile as she took the paper and pencil and at once began writing with them.

"how is it when I try and tell her a joke she stays serious but when you just talk to her she smiles?" Kili grumbled at his brother.

Fili just smirked, and preened himself off with pride as Ariel finished writing down on the first page, which she ripped out and handed to him at once.

Excitedly he took it only for his face to fall at the words written there.

**This isn't the time for jokes. Can you fetch Oin to have a look. Kili's wound might be infected. Whatever was on that Orc Arrow is really affecting him badly. After he's patched up, I'm going to have to get him to change his pants as well because his own are too filthy to keep wearing. Can you try and ask Bard for another pair and help Kili change. I need to talk to Thorin ASAP.**

Fili looked up at her with shock and worry, but nodded all the same.

"Alright but why don't you go to Thorin now and I'll bandage his leg"

Ariel nodded gratefully and left but Kili still looked confused.

"What did she say?"

"She said to shut up and sit still while you get patched up you idiot" Fili raised his eyebrows sternly at his brother as he made to rip the torn material of his pants.

Meanwhile Ariel walked over to where Thorin was now standing beside a window, looking out onto the town.

Like the others around them he too was garbed in a towel and oversized but dry clothing. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement as she came close enough to speak softly to.

"How are you feeling?"

Ariel gave a tiny thumbs up but then began to quickly write down on her notepad.

**How about you?**

"I'm fine" Thorin muttered though his face looked haunted as he once again glanced out of the window beside him. Ariel frowned and peered around to see what he was looking at.

Her eyes widened.

There in the distance atop a rickety wooden tower like structure was a large mechanism fashioned like a strange giant variation of a crossbow.

_Looks kinda like the ballista's the Roman's used to use…_

She frowned as a vague image of one of her ancient history textbooks flashed over her mind's eye. She had only remembered the information because of a joke that one of her friends had made in class about the word "Ballista" sounding like the word "Barista". She felt her heart twinge a little at the memory.

_Who'd have thought I'd get to see one in real life?_

"It's a Dwarvish Windlance" Thorin murmured as he caught sight of her curious expression.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" a voice spoke up softly behind them and Ariel and Thorin both turned to see Bilbo walk up to them with a cup of tea in his shivering hands, a warm blanket over his shoulders.

"He has" Balin spoke up from where he sat close-by.

"The last time we saw such a weapon…A city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale"

Both Ariel and Bilbo exchanged nervous glances but still listened on intrigued by the story.

"Girion, the Lord of the City rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a Dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armour. Only a Black Arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Ariel was about to put her pencil to the paper pad to write down her next question, but Thorin answered it before she even could lift the instrument.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day much would've been different"

_Yes it would've been…wouldn't it? I mean if the dragon had been slain back then…I wouldn't be here…like this…_

Ariel's face fell as she looked down to her bruised and burned wrists. They had healed over but the skin was looking rather horrific. Whenever she could she would probably have to acquire gloves to cover her hands.

_Che! Goodbye bikinis! _

She thought grimly as her hand twitched over her midriff.

Even before being tortured by the Necromancer she had acquired more bruises and cuts on her body from the road alone than she'd ever done before in her normal life on Earth. She wondered sadly, that whenever or if ever she returned home would any one of her friends even recognise her.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Bard as he made to step forwards towards her, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin, his face filled with grim curiosity.

"You speak as if you were there"

"All dwarves know the tale" Thorin muttered just as Bain came up behind his father with a determined face as he said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing, one more shot then he would have killed the beast"

But even as he said this Dwalin snorted from behind him.

"That's just a fairy story lad, nothing more"

"You took our money" Thorin had ignored the boy and was now growling up at Bard fiercely. "Where are the weapons?"

Ariel did her best to look as apologetic behind Thorin's back but Bard was resolute in his answer.

"wait right here"

He walked off towards the stairs that led down to the bathroom the dwarves had arrived in and Thorin quickly turned back to Ariel.

"You wanted to say something earlier?"

Ariel nodded, quickly remembering why she had wanted to approach the dwarf in the first place and at once began to scribble down her message on her pad, handing it to Thorin.

**Kili's leg isn't looking too good. I asked Fili to make sure Oin looks at it but something tells me whatever was on the arrow that shot him cannot mean anything good. I'm not sure what it is exactly but it might be infected. The skin looks unhealthy about the wound and he's beginning to look very pale. He's trying to look strong but he's not actually holding up as well as he would like us to think.**

"Yes I know and so are you for that matter" Thorin murmured, looking up at Ariel as she gave a tiny snivel and shiver even from under her new coat.

However when she caught his eye she took back the slip of paper and wrote on the other side.

**I'll be fine. I'll sleep as soon as I'm sure we're all accounted for. Meanwhile what is our plan for the mountain? How much time do we have left till Durin's day?**

"good question. What are we going to do?" Bilbo frowned just as Fili and Kili got up to join them. Kili was limping badly but he was steady on his feet. However Thorin noticed that Ariel had been right in her observations. He was looking very pale and very drained of energy even as he made to whisper.

"So what's going on? Do we have a plan?"

"Not yet" Thorin shook his head. "But tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn"

"and Durin's Day falls morn after next" Balin continued "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not" Kili quickly looked over his shoulder to check if anyone else was listening. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing" Fili frowned.

Ariel quickly made to tap Thorin's shoulder as she caught sight of Bard walking back up the stairs holding onto a long scuffed up bag.

As he set it on the wooden dining table in the centre of the room all the company of Thorin gathered around excitedly, their breaths catching in their chests as they awaited the man to unwrap the cloth to reveal…an assortment of rag-tag, misshapen and home-made hammers, pole-arms, harpoons and knives.

_Well it's not much…but it's better than nothing…_

Ariel smiled to herself as she spotted what once had been a tall broom-handle but now had the blades of a hook attached to the end. She quickly took it feeling the weight and was delighted to find it weighed almost exactly the same as her old staff had.

_Yeah I could get used to using this…_

She mused as she made to tilt the head gently.

However the others didn't seem to share her sentiment.

Indeed there were many disappointed grunts and groans as Thorin looked up at the weapon in Ariel's hand.

"what is this?" he snarled and Bard frowned.

"It's a pike hook. Made from the end of a harpoon"

"And this?" Kili tilted his head as he examined a small stone mallet on a pole.

"A crowbill we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant, but in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none"

But the dwarves were not happy.

"We paid you for weapons" Gloin growled "iron-forged swords and axes."

"It's a joke"

Ariel seethed as she watched every one of the dwarves slam their weapons back onto the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key" Bard tried to say only for more of the dwarves to grumble

_Talk about being ungrateful! First Bilbo, then me, then Beorn and then this man? Someone who has almost risked his own family and his life to smuggle you in and look after you and you go in and insult him?! _

Had it not been for the fact that she was admiring Bard's absolute self-control, she would have slapped each and every one of her friends hard, save for Balin and Kili, though Ariel noticed that he was only not complaining since he was using his weapon as a prop to stand as the older dwarf hissed to his uncle.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less and so have you. I say we leave now-"

But Bard cut across him.

"You're not going anywhere"

"What did you say?" Dwalin snarled.

"There are spies watching this house, and probably every dock and wharf in the town" Bard snapped "you must wait till nightfall"

The dwarves all looked at one another before looking at Thorin, who gave them all a stern nod after a full moment of thought.

Bard sighed with relief as the dwarves made to disperse about the main room of the house, talking and muttering darkly to themselves all save Ariel who had scribbled something on her note pad. Bard watched warily as she quietly tore off the section she had written on and slipped it on the table just at his fingertips. There were only two words.

**I'm sorry**

Suddenly there was a horrible choking sound and one of the dwarves cried out.

"LASS!"

Bard looked up just in time to see Ariel buckle to her knees, only just managing to hold herself upright by clutching a chair on the dining table as she choked and hacked on her own breath.

She was choking so hard that she was almost retching for air that wasn't able to get in. it was like someone had taken an invisible burning hand and was squeezing at her throat very tightly.

"Ariel hold on just breathe" Bilbo was at the girls side doing his best to rub at her back soothingly. "I'm sorry but could someone please get us some wate-Ariel!"

There was a tiny gasp from little Tilda to the side as Ariel coughed hard and a bubble of blood burst from her searing throat just as her fingers grip slipped right off the wooden chair.

At once many dwarvish hands reached forwards to grab at the girl and gently put her down to the floor just as Bard called quickly to his son.

"Bain go to the healer's quick!"

But even as he spoke Ariel gave a deep gasp for breath as suddenly her airways were released from their horrible hold.

"Stand back! Stand back! Give her some space." Oin swatted the others away before quietly calling in as gentle a voice as he could muster in his panicked state "Lass! Lass! Can you hear me?"

Ariel barely managed to turn her head, though she was still seeing dark spots before her dazed eyes which were quickly beginning to connect and turn into one single sheet of black emptiness.

"Lass! Lass! Come on girl stay with me!" Oin's voice was faint to her in the blackness of her mind that was suddenly filled with a dark evil cackle.

_"Hello my pet"_

_Balcheth…_

Ariel didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore as the old hag's voice hissed in her mind.

_"Oh…how sweet all your little dwarf friends are worried for you…"_

_What…what is going on?_

_"Oh this?_" Balcheth sneered _"This is just a little demonstration for your dear mother. A little taste of what's to come should she or that father of yours decide to interfere with my masters plans…ever again"_

_My…my throat…_

Ariel gasped for breath and Balcheth chuckled.

_"Oh honestly brat you're still choked up about that are you. Well you can keep choking on it, for you'll never get your voice back…"_

But as Ariel's mind began to slip away the old hag's voice hissed softly, changing into a horribly familiar tone…one that she recognised from years of using.

_"It is mine now…"_

* * *

*Shock! Horror! GASP!*

Balcheth has Ariel's voice! but anyways it's a good thing she knows how to read and write. it was actually an idea i got from a friend of mine when she read about the parallel of this story with that of the little mermaid.

She said that she always found it odd that even though the little mermaid couldn't speak if she had been able to write she could've still managed to tell her prince the truth and had her happy ending. it's an interesting thought i think.

However enough with my ramblings, if you enjoyed keep R&amp;Ring :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Diverging of the Paths**

"But is it treatable?" Thorin's familiar gruff voice growled softly "Will she be alright to travel?"

"Travel?" an elderly man with grey hair and beard, dressed in dark tattered clothing and bearing a large bag on his back, spoke in hushed tones that doctors always used around the sick in hospitals "Master Dwarf pardon my frankness but it's a miracle that girl can even breathe now after all that strain placed on her throat. Bard when she was choking did you see anything she might have swallowed or ate, liquid or solid"

"not that I'm aware of" the grim voice of Bard murmured worriedly "I gave her a roll of bread hours ago. Since then I don't think she's even touched a drop of water to drink."

"I see…" the healer muttered thoughtfully before adding "and then of course there is the case of her muteness…was she born with it or-"

"No" It was Fili who had cut across quickly from his uncle's side "No…it only happened recently…after we got lost in Mirkwood"

"Mirkwood" the healer shuddered "Goodness no wonder she's speechless, nowadays even the bravest of our guards fear to go near that accursed forest unless they are close to the Woodland Realm. What in all the high heavens made you wander in there?"

"They got lost" Bard filled in quickly before either Thorin or his nephew could speak "they are on their way to the Iron Hills to visit distant relations and they lost their way and their map."

"Ah and you're helping them are you Bard?" the healer sounded a bit brighter at that prospect as he made to address Thorin. "Well then master dwarf you and your friends are in luck, for Bard here is a good man…better than most in this forsaken town" he added in a dark mutter

"Yes…I and for that I am most…grateful" Thorin replied stiffly.

There was a tiny shift in material and all three men turned quickly to see the girl in the bed stir, struggling lightly against the sheets, her dark red brown hair splaying about her light beige skin like molten redwood.

Without a second thought Fili strode forwards to Ariel's side as she looked up and inhaled sharply at the sight of the unfamiliar healer.

"Shh…Ariel it's alright you're safe now" he murmured softly reaching out to put a hand on her head.

From their spot at the door Bard, Thorin and the hold healer looked on with pity as Ariel flinched away from Fili's touch, only to begin struggling as he made to envelop her in a tight hug.

Thorin indeed was feeling most remorseful as he remembered the girl's earlier behaviour on Bard's barge, how terrified she'd looked as she'd tried to run over the edge of the boat to escape from them…her friends…

Now he watched on, feeling horribly helpless as Fili made to calm her down, murmuring soft words in their native Khuzdul. It was a surprise to even him, the prince of the Dwarves of Erebor, that such a strong tongue could be spoken so gently and so kindly by even one of his kin.

Ariel meanwhile was doing her best to focus on Fili's voice as the world around her shifted from dark cold stone to the warmth of the strong arms around her.

"That's right" Fili shut his eyes as he titled his head down to nuzzle his nose into the top of Ariel's head of hair as he felt her slowly settle down against him. "Just breathe Ariel…just breathe…you're safe now…no one will hurt you…I promise I will let no one hurt you"

"I'm not sure I've seen anything quite like this" the healer whispered in awe to Bard behind Thorin's back "Not even in all my years, or my fathers or my grandfather's for that matter. A Dwarf comforting a human woman with such tender affection…"

"I only know what you see before you myself Albus…and believe me I am just as confused" Bard sighed uncomfortably shifting on his feet as he caught sight of Ariel peek up cautiously through tear stained eyes to look at both him and the healer.

Thorin quickly stood to the side as did Bard as old Albus made to cautiously step towards the bed with a friendly smile.

"hello there young miss. My name's Albus."

Ariel bobbed her head towards him but still gripped onto Fili's shirt tightly as the old man made to sit on the edge of the bed beside her feet.

"I hear you had a pretty nasty accident just a couple of hours ago. Don't worry" he added quickly as Ariel's eyes widened with fear. "I'm a healer and I'm here to help you feel better alright?"

There was a small pause but then to everyone's surprise Ariel took a huge gulp and her face turned suddenly determined and steely as she gave a solid nod.

"That's the spirit child" Albus gave an approving nod and smiled.

As the healer made to work examining her condition, Thorin quietly muttered to Bard.

"I need to talk with my friends for a moment. Inform them of what is happening."

"Of course" Bard nodded though he kept a shrewd gaze on the back of the Dwarf's back.

_Thorin…Thorin…where have I heard that name before?_

But Thorin was already out of the door and striding back into the main living area of the house where most of the dwarves and Bilbo were still mulling about anxiously with worried expressions. As soon as they saw Thorin they immediately burst out into cries of:

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"has she woken up?"

"Enough" Thorin barked sternly and they all shrank back at the tones at once "the healer is now examining Ariel. Neither is to be disturbed until we receive any further news of her condition. Until then Balin, Dwalin, Master Baggins I would like a word."

The two dwarves and the hobbit all complied with the request at once as they made to walk down the set of stairs and towards the toilet area that they had all first arrived in only that early afternoon.

"So? Is it bad? Will she be alright?" was Bilbo's first words as soon as they were all alone.

"I don't know" Thorin muttered "she only just woke up now and she was positively terrified of the sight of us. Fili had to hold her until she could recognise she wasn't in danger and even then she's still clinging onto him"

"Poor lass" Balin sighed heavily. "to have trauma and at such a delicate age too"

"Delicate?" Dwalin snorted only to receive a stern glower from his brother.

"You stupid rock head! She may be stubborn as females go but she is still barely out of childhood…it's difficult enough for normal youngsters to deal with the typical issues of life let alone the aftermath of torture!"

"yeah well Ariel is not a typical youngster at all is she?" Bilbo muttered and Balin nodded with approval.

"Exactly! Ariel is a sorceress in training. I'd reckon she has a lot more responsibility on her shoulders than most adults do"

"Which is why…" Thorin exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which is why she can't come with us to the mountain."

"What?!" both Dwalin and Bilbo both snapped, the latter stepping forwards with an almost pleading look on his face.

"But Thorin she's part of the company. We already almost lost her twice; we can't just abandon her now, not when she's so scared and alone"

"We're not going to abandon her" Thorin grunted with a glower "We're just going to go on ahead and find the hidden door and complete our quest. When we do we'll return for Ariel here in Lake Town and bring her up to the mountain safe and sound"

"but Bilbo does have a point Thorin" Dwalin's voice was now grave "we have to actually _succeed_ at this mission for us to return. There is after all a bloody dragon guarding all that treasure!"

"And he will face the iron blade of my sword before he makes to hurt more of the innocent" Thorin reached out to grip his friend's shoulder "We can do this I know we can."

There was silence as Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin all stared at the dwarf prince's dark blue eyes that were usually so grim, now gleam with determination…or was that just because of the golden ring about his eyes shimmering in the light of the lowly hanging sun.

It was Balin who broke the silence eventually.

"And what of Kili?"

"What of him?" Thorin blinked a little distractedly as his mind was wrenched away from his swirling golden thoughts.

"The lad's still got trouble walking" Dwalin frowned concernedly "I don't think he'll be able to make it either"

"he's been hobbling about fairly well" Thorin added trying to lighten the mood only to fail as Balin's face fell into a frown.

"No…Dwalin's right Thorin…Kili can't come either…not unless we can be sure he's going to be able to make it."

"He could stay with Ariel" Bilbo suggested "Keep her company until they're both healed. Anyways, they're both as fond of each other as if they were brother and sister. And he'd be most upset to leave her behind"

"So would Fili" Balin coughed as Dwalin snorted.

Thorin's scowl deepened.

"Yes but Fili is still my heir and as such it is his honour and birthright to look upon the halls of our forefathers when we recover them once more."

But Balin shook his head.

"To be quite honest Thorin, I don't think Fili would care about his honour or his birthright if he were to leave his brother and his maiden behind"

"She is not his maiden" Thorin snapped, so fiercely that Bilbo jumped back in alarm as the dark blue eyes glowered menacingly.

Dwalin and Balin both frowned in surprise as they saw their prince glower down at the startled hobbit before him before frowning with confusion.

It was rather like he was startled out of a strange trance as he blinked once or twice and shook his head out coughing a little as he tried to avoid all the gazes locked on him.

"Uh…um what I mean to say is that Fili hasn't told her of his affections and has not given her the proper courtship token yet"

"…oh…that makes more sense now…" Dwalin nodded though his brow was still furrowed as he glanced nervously at Balin. Bilbo on the other hand looked confused.

"Huh? What makes more sense, I thought-ow!"

"you thought nothing" Balin snapped sternly before making to address all of them "Now lads, it's been a long day why don't we all take some rest before we take our leave tonight."

"Yes but before that I shall go back to Ariel…and that healer…see if there's anything that can be done about her condition" Thorin quietly added before quickly making to rush up the stairs.

Dwalin, Bilbo and Balin all watched him go, the old dwarf sighing heavily.

"What is it? what's wrong?" Bilbo tensed as he looked at his friend worriedly.

"Nothing lad…" Balin tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace "just thinking that's all. You go on ahead and get a rest."

Bilbo nodded and quickly as lightning made to dash up the stairs following Thorin's path.

As soon as he was sure the hobbit was out of earshot Dwalin quickly turned to his brother with a hard look in his eye.

"Did you see what I saw or am I going colour blind?"

"Nay brother you are not" Balin shook his head "I saw the gold in his eyes as plain as I see you. It seems that even from here the mountain is luring Thorin to its darkness"

"But how?" Dwalin shook his head out like a horse trying to rid itself of flies "Thorin didn't even mention treasure…none of us have. What could have triggered such a change in him?"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold" Balin's voice was stern "as long as the item in question is precious beyond measure it will be prized highly by those who seek to possess it. Even if it be a living person"

"What you mean?" Dwalin spluttered in shock "you mean to say that Thorin-the lass-"

"Yes" Balin snapped

"No but Thorin wouldn't ever seek Ariel out like that!" Dwalin hissed with horror "I mean she's pretty and smart for her kind, and yes she's a good friend to all of us and we all like her spirit. But she's too young, a wee bairn. At most he'd see her as one would a daughter, especially since she is innocent and naïve when it comes to the ways of courtship."

"She likes Fili well enough" Balin snorted.

"Yes well they're both young and stupid" Dwalin waved his brother off irritably "and to be fair that boy has been trying his moves on her for a while now. But that's not the point. The point is that Thorin would never do anything to hurt either one of those boys of his, not even if his own heart would be broken. His honour would never allow it to happen."

"Yes our Thorin Oakenshield wouldn't ever succumb to such depravity" Balin agreed softly but his tones were turning graver by the word

"Which is why it's better that we leave her behind now while we still have the chance…Whilst Thorin still has a chance. For if the dragon sickness befalls our King who knows what lengths he'll go to have her for his own…"

"Would he really fall so low?" Dwalin murmured and Balin sighed heavily.

"It has happened before Dwalin…long ago. Remember that young dwarrow lass that used to look after Thorin, Frerin and Dis after their mother died? The one the guards found dead in the treasure hall late at night? Really beautiful, sweet lass she was. Dark brown hair, those blue eyes-"

"Oh yeah that nursemaid, how could I forget" Dwalin muttered darkly as the memory of the female in question flashed over his mind's eye "Didn't she break her neck?"

"Yes" Balin clipped "Right after _someone larger_ knocked her onto her back and bashed her head backwards into it repeatedly"

"The poor girl" Dwalin cringed with pity. Warrior or not such brutal deaths were still gruesome to hear of. "Did anyone ever find out who did it?"

"I did" Balin's voice was now as hard as stone "but I was forbidden to speak the name on penalty of death"

"Why?"

But even as Balin glowered darkly at his brother, Dwalin was already reeling backwards with wide horrified eyes.

"Oh Mahal! You don't mean to tell me-the king-"

Balin nodded sadly.

"It's like I said brother. She was a beautiful lass. More beautiful both inside and out than any gem. Just like our dear Ariel."

"But Thorin is not Thror!" Dwalin hissed. "They may have their differences but he would never hurt the lass like that ever!"

"No he wouldn't" Balin narrowed his eyes "But this sickness is powerful…and who's to know what it is capable of doing even to the best of dwarves"

There was a small silence in which Dwalin stared dumbly at his brother.

"What do we do?" he finally asked after a full two minutes of total silence.

"What we do-" Balin eyed his brother firmly "Is make sure that Ariel never comes near that mountain…not until we can help Thorin overcome this accursed affliction once and for all. If we don't he'll never forgive himself for what he might do"

* * *

When Tauriel came upon the mouth of the great river as it entered into the great Lake before the Lonely Mountain she frowned softly to herself.

_They must have found a way to cross…_

Her nose crinkled as she quickly made to step over the carcass of a half devoured elk that lay strewn over the rocks, its blood pooling out and shining red in the light of the low golden sun.

_Orcs…_

But even as the thought came to her she fingered her bow carefully. Something was moving up swiftly behind her…she could almost feel their movements and hear their breaths.

Without a second thought she whipped about swiftly fitting an arrow to her dark long bow, only to come face to face with the fair face of a very familiar elf with long white blonde hair as he stood a few feet away, also drawing his weapon with a small smirk.

"[I thought you were an Orc]" she snorted in elvish.

"[If I were an orc you would be dead]" Legolas quirked a brow as he lowered his bow as he made to step around the elk carcass as he switched abruptly to common speech "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own"

"But I am not on my own" Tauriel gave him a small smile, which the elf prince returned softly.

"You knew I would come…" but then he suddenly looked concerned "The King is angry Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust. [Come back with me, he will forgive you]" he spoke the last bit softly in elvish, almost pleadingly. However Tauriel shook her head with forlorn and yet determined.

"[But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself]" and then she added in common speech "The king has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners"

"It is not our fight" Legolas narrowed his eyes but Tauriel's gaze hardened.

"But it is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me _mellon_, When did we let evil become stronger than us?"

At this Legolas looked stricken but he continued to listen nonetheless as she fixed him with a fierce stare.

"I do not know…" he murmured softly his gaze quickly flickering out over the surface of the lake towards the direction of a town some way off in the distance.

"I see you are troubled yourself?" Tauriel's brow creased as she made to step towards him.

Legolas gave a small sigh.

"It is nothing."

"That child has been on your mind again hasn't she?" Tauriel asked calmly.

"In a way…" Legolas's blue eyes hardened as he turned to look back at the great forest behind them. "Ever since the shadow appeared in Dol Guldur this forest has been growing sicker and darker with each passing day, save for the areas we protect about our realm. But ever since we found that girl somehow something feels different. The air feels more wholesome and the light is brighter, the trees are looking healthier. I have even seen new green grass growing back on some areas of the forest floor that we once thought dead. Even our people are feeling strangely lighter in heart. It's as if her mere presence brought hope back"

"And now the orc filth wish to squash that hope, along with any other virtues left that this world have to offer" Tauriel's teeth gritted slightly as she turned back to look at the lake. "what more reason do we need to pursue them now?"

"You are right" Legolas nodded also turning back. "What other reason is there?"

* * *

"Ariel"

Thorin Oakenshield watched as Ariel opened a bleary eye from the bed where she had just been resting.

When she caught sight of him her whole body stiffened and she began to cough softly.

"Shh…Ariel it's just me" Thorin quickly sat down by her side and reached out with a large hand to pat gently down on the top of her head. It was something he used to do for Fili and Kili when they had nightmares as little dwarflings and it had never failed to soothe them.

Needless to say Thorin was glad to see that his trick still worked when Ariel relaxed and tilted her head so that his hand held her cheek.

The healer had left only just a couple of hours ago with strict instructions as to her time allotted to rest and taking her medicine. He also cautioned care when handling her for whenever she strained herself too far she ended up coughing and choking again.

"How are you feeling?" he muttered as he stroked a stray strand away from her over bright eyes.

"better" Ariel mouthed and did her best to give a small weak smile.

"That is good" Thorin tried to smile back but he couldn't…not when he had to think over how he was going to tell her…

Ariel frowned a little as she caught sight of the pained expression on the dwarf's face. He looked tired old and worn, like weathered stone after it has been beaten down continuously by crashing waves over several centuries.

But most of all he looked sad.

Timidly Ariel reached up with a tired shaking hand to place it over the rough large one he had on her cheek, her small slender fingers tracing over the rings that he wore, the symbols of his sovereignty over his kin.

But she didn't really care for his title; she only was worried for him as a person. But that only made the dwarf prince's heart feel much heavier in his chest.

"We have to leave" he said softly avoiding her wide brown eyes as they looked up at him with confusion.

"We have to leave for the mountain…but you must stay here where you can be safe and recover peacefully"

He took a deep breath to look back on her face expecting to see her hurt or upset. However he was surprised as Ariel gave a slow nod up at him her hands gingerly twitching for the bedside table.

Thorin looked and saw her note pad and pencil laying there waiting on a fresh leaf of paper.

He carefully handed the items to her and held his breath as steady as he could. He still couldn't get used to how close her wrists were to being bone thin…not when he remembered the hand he'd held onto back at the tree on the cliff at the Misty Mountains. Those had been small but strong…and now…

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the notepad being shoved in his hands.

**I know Thorin. I've kind of been wanting to ask you to leave me behind here at Lake Town for quite some time. Ever since we were all reunited at the Woodland Realm, I realised that I could never make it up to that Mountain…not because I don't want to help you or the others…but quite honestly I don't think I could ever face a fire-breathing flying dragon not after what I've seen. I know I'm probably a coward by saying this but I think even if I were to have had my powers I don't think I'd be able to do it.**

Thorin shook his head his eyes hard as he growled down at Ariel who was avoiding his eye tremulously.

"Don't be stupid girl. You are not a coward by any stretch. Everyone has fears that they cannot overcome and it takes true courage to be able to recognise and acknowledge them for what they are. I know I haven't been the best of carers for you in your parents' absence on this quest, but I am sure they would be just as proud at how far you've made it on your own as I am"

Ariel stared up at the dwarf with wide eyes.

_Thorin…is proud of me?_

The thought was so astounding that Ariel barely had time to control her tears before they were spilling over her face.

Thorin barely had time to process the reasons behind her sudden change in temperament before she reached up quicker than lightning and hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest

"um…there, there?" the dwarf prince mumbled awkwardly, his cheeks going slightly pink as he made to gingerly pat her back "I did mean that as a compliment you know"

He felt his ears burn a little as Ariel nodded before snuggling her face closer into his shoulder, holding onto him as tight as she could with her weak body.

Thorin hesitated for a moment but then suddenly growled and rolled his eyes.

_Agh screw this!_

Ariel couldn't help but smile widely as she felt the dwarf wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tight.

She was surprisingly warm and very much soft. He could even feel that she had a small layer of fat now around her middle whereas the last time he'd held her close he could only feel the hard grooves of her ribcage. Whatever nourishment she'd been getting, though small in amount was obviously doing wonders.

"We will come back" he whispered as he pulled back from her "Once we have succeeded, we will all return"

Ariel nodded but suddenly smirked and reached up to pinch his nose hard mouthing silently:

"You better you idiot"

Thorin snorted and shook his head out as his nostrils were released. He gave a small chastising frown down at Ariel who giggled; her light brown eyes alight with innocent childish mischief.

Thorin sighed, allowing a small smile to grace his face as he reached out and gently patted the top of her head. However after a moment or so his smile vanished to be replaced by the same sad look he'd had at the start of the conversation.

"We are going to go to the city armoury first." He explained "take whatever weapons we need and leave under cover of dark. I'm afraid this will be the last we see of one another for the time being"

Ariel nodded her face falling slightly though she did her best to smile as she looked towards the window of the room they were in which was overlooking a deserted wooden walkway over the lake.

Thorin nodded slowly.

"Yes we'll be taking that window to get out. That way you'll be able to say goodbye to everyone before we have to leave"

Ariel quickly took the notepad and paper in her hands and quickly scribbled down.

**Wait, just promise me one thing before you go.**

"yes?" Thorin gulped as she began to write down one more line

**Back when Gandalf was travelling with us, he told me that Dwarves are more susceptible to the lure of treasure hence the reason he chose a hobbit to be the burglar for the company. I do not doubt yours or anyone else's honour Thorin but whatever happens up there, trust Bilbo and protect him. Of all of you now, he is the only one whose heart will not be swayed by the lure of gold. Trust his judgement, for what he does he will do not for anything else but your friendship.**

Thorin looked up at Ariel and saw to his surprise that her eyes were determined and hard, just like they had been that first time they'd met nearly three months back in Bilbo's hobbit hole.

It had felt like an eternity since that night, but unlike that first time the Dwarf Prince now admired the young sorceress's resolve rather than resent it. Indeed it almost seemed to give him strength in his heart and it was with a solid nod he answered.

"And trust him I shall. Just as I trust your judgement Ariel the Green." he put a firm hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, just as the door to the room was opened and Dwalin poked his head through.

"Are the two of ye done now?" the old warrior grumbled grumpily "We've got to get a move on if we're going to steal those weapons AND say goodbye"

* * *

Bard was running fast throughout Lake Town his eyes wide with a panic as words of old yore streamed over his mind like the tune of a broken record.

_The Lord of silver fountains,_

_The King of carven stone_

_The King beneath the Mountain_

_Shall come unto his own!_

_And the bells shall ring in gladness,_

_At the Mountain King's return,_

_But all shall fail in sadness,_

_And the rivers shine and burn.*_

It was a prophecy foretold long ago…foretold by a sorceress garbed all in red. It was said she came before King Thror in the halls of Erebor back in its mighty days, to warn him and his kin of the on-coming doom the gold would bring.

But King Thror, already driven mad by his lust for treasure, only waved off the sorceress and bid her leave lest she had nothing else to say.

Fortunately for them all she had something to add to her grim warning. Bard himself couldn't remember the actual verse (very few people could and even then it was only the elderly), but he could recall that it mentioned a maiden bearing a green stone, and something about her helping the people in some way.

_Well_,

He thought grimly to himself as he made to nimbly leap over a watery pathway between houses.

_If that really was the King of Erebor at my home…I can only hope any help will come at all before he brings ruin on us all!_

Little did he know that his prayers had been answered…though not in the most recognisable of ways...

* * *

Ariel felt almost torn between laughing and crying as each one of the dwarves and the hobbit all snuck into the room to bid her farewell.

Balin was one of the first and he gave Ariel a quick hug and some sagely words of advice and wisdom before standing aside to let his more gruff brother grin and affectionately ruffle the young girl's hair.

"When you've got your strength back lass we'll be sure to start that trainin' once more alright? Get yer all good and tough and no one will dare mess with ye again"

Ariel nodded enthusiastically. But even as they both made to the window she could've sworn that both older dwarves had given her one last fleeting look of worry.

However she didn't have time to dwell on it when Nori, Dori and Ori all came forwards.

Both the two elder brothers barely had time to get in a goodbye for they were trying their best to comfort poor little Ori who was looking very tremulous as he passed onto Ariel one of his small pens that he always had kept in his pockets.

"Just in case you drop your pencil Miss Ariel"

Then came Oin and Gloin and Bilbo, the last of whom Ariel had slipped a small piece of paper into the pocket of his waist coat as she hugged him. As she did she could've sworn she'd felt something small smooth and metallic brush her fingers.

A flash of a burning eye crossed her eyes but she hid whatever fear she had by quickly making to squeeze the hobbit tight with a small smile.

_Blasted little ring! Don't worry Bilbo I'll see to it that it will be destroyed...it may take me seventy seven years but i'll do it!_

Bofur, Bombur and Bifur came up next and bid her farewell. After promising Bombur that she would eat properly and rest well, Bofur handed her something small and wooden in her hands.

It was a small little fish, with the middle cut out to be replaced by wooden disks all strung together by a tiny two thin threads on the top and the bottom so that she could bend it lightly in her fingers.

"Whittled it me-self" he smiled proudly as she examined the tiny wooden toy in her hands. "While we were imprisoned in Mirkwood. Bifur helped me string it together"

Even Bifur with his unintelligible garble of Khuzdul was vaguely understandable in his sad gestures as he bade a surprisingly tearful farewell which Bofur translated with a small smile.

"He says he hopes you will get better soon and will join us soon at the mountain and that he will miss you very dearly"

"I think he speaks for all of us" Kili's said as he limped into the room held up by his brother.

She looked worriedly up at the two brothers. Being the youngest of the company the three of them had grown close rather fast from the start. Ariel indeed felt the sting in her chest grow as a fondness, very similar to the one she felt for Ian, stir in her chest as Kili made to hobble up to her and give her a brief hug.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" he grinned as she frowned concernedly at his injured leg "It will take more than a stupid Orc arrow to take me down. Just hurry up with your own healing and get well quick-smart before I get driven insane by these old grumpy farts"

"Kili" Thorin growled from his spot by the window as he oversaw all his company's departure through it down a rope they'd tied to the windowsill.

But Ariel just shook her head and rolled her eyes in that familiar exasperated way the company all knew and loved before reaching forwards to hug the young dwarf and kiss his stubbly cheek before handing him a tiny slip of paper on which was written.

**Look after that leg and try not to do anything too reckless**

"Aww but Ariel when have I ever done anything reckless" Kili pouted childishly just as Thorin made a pointed cough.

"Kili come on we need to move"

"Goodbye" Kili whispered ruffling Ariel's hair before getting to his feet.

As the young dwarf made to hobble to the rope, Thorin was already turning to his other nephew.

"You too Fili"

But Fili put a hand up to his uncle looking slightly sheepish.

"You go on ahead uncle. I-I need one moment"

Ariel frowned as Thorin's eyes narrowed at his nephew whose brow furrowed with confusion under the stern look.

_Huh? He just wants to say goodbye privately, what's wrong with that?_

"only a couple of minutes Fili and then we have to go"

"Of course uncle" Fili replied nervously, watching with bated breath as his uncle made to jump out the window, nimbly using the rope to hoist himself down.

_What on Earth was that all about?_

Ariel gulped, however was quickly distracted when she felt a weight on the side of her bed.

Fili had sat down and was facing her, his face pink as it turned nervously down to the sheets.

"um…I'm not sure how I should say this…" he admitted after a moment's pause. "I've never really done something like this before"

_Done what?_

Ariel tilted her head to the side to voice her question.

"Um…" Fili gulped as he made to take her hand in his "I've never…I've never had to…say goodbye like this…to someone I've really…liked"

Ariel's face softened as she put a gentle hand to his cheek, much like how she'd done for Kili.

Fili couldn't help but sigh a little at the gesture, shaking his head softly as he made to reach up and take her hand in his.

"I don't mean like as in family _like_. I mean I like you in that way too" he added when she looked confused "but…I rather meant…_like_ as in…like this"

Ariel's face turned as red as her hair as with the gentlest of touches, Fili made to brush his lips against her upturned knuckles.

"Ariel Brooks." He murmured against her hand. "You are a lady, sweet and pure, but with spirit and much wisdom that goes beyond your years whereas I am just a foolish dwarf of a lost kingdom without much to offer besides the clothes on my back. I know that I can't offer you much in token of courtship so I hope it does not offend you when I give you merely one of my own beads from my braids instead"

And as he said this he took out of his pocket a bead that she recognised to have been taken from one of those he wore at the back of his head.

_Oh my god that did not just happen? He did not just say-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_

Ariel almost could have fainted again as the young dwarf made to press the bead into her smaller hands, his face a mask of nerves and anticipation as he awaited her answer.

_She hates it and she's going to give it back to me_

He thought wildly as she stared down at the bead blankly in her hand.

_She's going to fling it across the room and slap me…or throw me out the window_

Fili gulped as she made to clench her hand tight about the small metal bead…and smiled widely up at him, her eyes bright and full of light as she mouthed.

"Yes…"

"…yes?" Fili breathed, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as she gave him a vigorous nod silently repeating herself again.

"Yes! Yes I do accept!"

Fili chuckled richly as he held her close, his lips grazing her chin as she firmly planted her lips against his brow before pulling away to kiss the tip of his long nose. Then as she pulled back for a third time she paused.

Fili's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to understand what was wrong, but even as he watched her face he saw her eyes dart momentarily down to his lips. He felt his throat go dry as he gently leaned forward to close the gap between them.

Fili took the lead, feeling her nerves as he pressed himself slightly harder against her, his lips hungrily moving against hers, trying their best to feel every curve, bump and groove on them. His hands quickly shot up to cup the sides of her head, smoothing his thumbs over her bare cheekbones with such tender care he might have been handling glass.

Ariel sighed softly against him, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilted her head ever so slightly to feel more of him as they softly pressed their lips against one another's. She smiled slightly when she felt his rough beard scrape at her chin and upper lip and brought her fingers up to play with his mostache braids.

He grinned as they pulled apart slowly, giving her a quirked brow.

"You just love playing with those don't you?"

Ariel nodded with a smile before leaning forwards once more.

Fili shivered with delight at the contact as she teasingly grazed the corners of his mouth to kiss at both braids that framed it and was about to kiss his nose again before he quickly pressed forwards to kiss her fully.

This time he allowed himself to linger a little longer on certain parts, such as her bottom lip or the small scar over the left where the skin was most delicate.

Ariel could have melted like a snowman in the sun if they could have stayed like this, however fate it seemed had other plans.

"Aha! What did I say lads! She's accepted! Now pay up"

Both Fili and Ariel wrenched apart just in time to see the top of Bofur's hat disappear from the bottom of the windowsill, just as many soft sniggers and small cheers wafted up through the window.

"Sorry…talk about little privacy!" Fili grumbled darkly at the window and Ariel giggled as she caught sight of the red flush that had crept up over his ears.

Fili couldn't help but smile softly as she put a hand comfortingly to his bearded jaw and leaned into it contentedly.

"I will come back" he whispered nuzzling her palm gently. "I will come back I promise."

Ariel nodded once more, her face falling slightly as he leaned in to kiss her once more just as someone else came peering through the window.

There was a cough and they both broke apart, gently this time to see who it was.

It was Thorin and he was certainly not looking amused or happy at all.

In fact as soon as he saw the closeness of his nephew and the young girl his eyes blazed with a sudden burning fury.

It was so fierce that Ariel almost jumped away from Fili in alarm, fear flooding though her as she glimpsed the blue eyes of the older dwarf turn a bright flame-like gold colour.

Fili's grip on her hand in his tightened considerably as he looked harder into his uncle's face and saw a mixture of wrath briefly pierce straight through him.

_Mahal…uncle what is wrong? what is happening to you?_

And then suddenly as fast as it had flared up, the golden flame was snuffed out at once, leaving her to listen blankly as Thorin grunted grumpily.

"Come on Fili. Time to go."

"Yes uncle" Fili nodded anxiously before turning back to Ariel. She looked up at him, his own worry mirrored in her eyes though she did her best to hide it behind a smile as she hugged him and gave his cheek a peck.

"I'll see you soon" he whispered into her ear and she nodded softly.

Thorin kept his dark blue eyes fixed like a hawk as his nephew finally detached himself from his intended maiden and made his way over to the window.

As soon as Fili was over the sill and halfway down the rope to the ground, Thorin turned back to Ariel.

His face was hard to read. Ariel frowned as she saw something akin to sadness and betrayal stir in the depths of those blue orbs.

But before she could even reach for her notepad to write down her question the dwarf prince turned his back on her, murmuring softly.

"Goodbye Ariel."

* * *

OHO! drama-drama-drama!

so this is where things start getting complicated.

Jeeze my brain is almost fried because i'm currently trying to right nearly six fics at once including a new one for Star Trek (though it's linked to my old one). also i'm doing my best to wait patiently to write more of this because _The Hobbit: The Battle of Five_ Armies comes out on Boxing Day in Australia. i wanna see how this whole shindig ends so i can see what i want to do plot wise with this story.

i'm not sure whether i should stick with Tolkien's original ending with the main character deaths, or whether i should keep everyone alive because my idea for the rest of this story could fit with either scenario.

if you guys could just help me out with choosing that would be great. just pop a vote or suggestion into a PM or a reviews and i'll check it out when i have time.

until then i hope you enjoy what i plate up and keep reading to your hearts content

C y l8rs


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Actions speak louder than words**

It was almost dark out, when Bard rushed back into his house in a whirr of panic it was to find it mostly empty save for his three children and Ariel tottering around the house on their own chores.

Sigrid was doing the dishes in the kitchen, Bain was running about trying to find something to dry the dishes and Ariel was sitting with Tilda and drawing with her.

Ariel would've tried to help Sigrid out only the girl insisted that she remain resting and had set her down at the table with her younger sister while she fussed over the state of the house like a mother hen.

Ariel didn't think that she could've found another girl like herself that could be so stubborn, but she had. Not that Ariel was complaining really. Actually it felt rather good to be able to converse with someone her own age and gender again, even if in doing so she had to be separated from the rest of the company.

She did her best not to show her concern as Bard made to crash through the front door and Bain at once panicked and spilt the beans in one whole rush.

"Da! I tried to stop them but-"

"How long have they been gone?"

"…an hour…" Bain turned his head to the ground "they snuck out through the window whilst Miss Ariel was resting"

Bard wheeled about to look at Ariel with suspicious eyes.

"Sigrid, take your brother and sister and go to your room now!" He quietly muttered to his eldest child as she came out of the kitchen.

"But father-" Sigrid began to say but her father only gave her a stern glower.

"Now Sigrid!"

Sigrid shut her mouth and nodded meekly before quickly rushing off to pick up Tilda and grab Bain's shoulder and steer them both out of the room and towards a door which she shut quickly behind them.

_Crap…_

Ariel gulped as Bard quietly made his way over to the table to look down on her with suspicious eyes, his voice dangerously low and quiet.

"So miss _Ariel_. What do you know about the whereabouts of your troupe?"

**I was half asleep when they left. I thought I was just hearing things so I let it slide. But when I woke up I found out that they were gone and my window was wide open.**

Whilst Ariel hated lying, especially to someone decent like Bard, she still owed her friends the chance to get safely to the mountain.

But Bard it seemed was far sharper than she gave him credit for, for his eyes narrowed shrewdly on her.

"So you mean to tell me that a dwarf like Thorin son of Thrain would simply just up and go and abandon a member of his company merely to just visit relatives in the Iron Hills. Or is it the Lonely Mountain? I forgot what lie he told!"

Ariel's face paled before she could stop herself but with a steady gulp of breath she began to write down once more.

**Alright we did lie about ourselves…or at least Thorin and the other did. I really am called Ariel, but my full name is Ariel Brooks. We only did not tell you our true identities because we'd thought you and your family would be safer not knowing. Yes I was part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield and yes we were journeying to the Lonely Mountain, but it's for a good cause!**

At this Bard snorted scathingly at her.

"Oh yes because reclaiming treasure is such a noble good cause indeed"

Ariel frowned at this and quickly shook her head as she wrote:

**No it's not like that at all. The Dwarves just want to reclaim the mountain from Smaug and take back their home. And Thorin just wants to bring his people peace and stability that's all. The Dwarves of Erebor lost much when the dragon came and it has been very hard for them to rebuild their society especially after losing both their kings. **

"So it was hard for the men of Dale as well" Bard's eyes hardened as he made to sit down on a chair opposite her "Many of them moved here to Lake Town in the end. Including the line of the Lord Girion…and they lost much more than just their home and leaders."

_Girion…the guy that shot at Smaug with the Black Arrows? What has he got to do with the price of eggs?_

But even as Ariel looked at Bard she saw a graveness stir in his dark eyes, a graveness she had so often seen in Thorin's eyes whenever anyone had mentioned Erebor in his presence.

She barely felt her fingers move as she made to write down her next question.

**Girion was your ancestor wasn't he?**

"Yes." Bard nodded his eyes falling to the wood of the table where his hand was clenching. "He was"

Ariel's heart sank in her chest. It all made sense now. Why Bard was so grim, why he was so wary of the dwarves and her.

Had the dragon not been lured by the gold sickness of King Thror, Girion would not have had to fire at the dragon and miss the kill shot. And if he had never missed the kill shot, Bard and his family would not have had to live with the shame of being related to the one that failed to slay the dragon hanging over their heads.

Bard looked up from his own dark musings as she began to write once more her face set in a sympathetic frown.

**I'm sorry about what has happened, and I understand that this must be very difficult for you to bear at the moment. But please believe me when I say, we wish no harm or burden to this town or your family**

But Bard only shook his head sadly, his voice taking on an almost urging pleading tone.

"No I didn't think _you_ nor any of your friends would personally wish for harm. You don't seem to be that sort of bad people. But whether you are good or bad doesn't matter, the minute those dwarves step one toe even into that mountain that blasted drake will set forth to burn them all and quench his wickedness by bringing ruin and desolation to all he perceives unworthy.

Ariel opened her mouth to speak (forgetting that she was mute) but at that precise moment Bain came bursting back into the room his face pale with panic again.

"DA! Da! The dwarves that were just here they've been captured by the city guards"

"What?!" Ariel shouted though thanks to the lack of voice there was no sound.

"When did this happen?" Bard sprang to his feet at once.

"Just now" Bain gulped "Tilda saw them from our window; they're being led to the Master's house"

_Barely an hour without me and you guys get arrested! Typical!_

Ariel rolled her eyes as she jumped to her feet and made to run to the door. She was so quick that Bard barely had time to blink before she was over the threshold.

"WAIT!" Bain called but it was too late the door had shut behind her

He made to bolt off after her but Bard quickly pulled him back.

"No I'll go you just stay here with your sisters alright?"

"Alright da" Bain nodded as his father dashed back out the door and after the girl.

She was surprisingly fast and nimble for one that was supposed to be recovering and Bard was finding himself hard put to it as he followed her dashing through the darkening streets that were slowly beginning to be dusted in gently falling snow.

By the time he'd caught up with her it was to see the small red head of hair disappear between two people, who were standing at the back of a large crowd that were mingling before the steps of…

Bard groaned internally.

_Today is just not my day…_

Of course the Master of Lake Town would have to deal with these stowaways.

Ariel meanwhile was doing her best to push her way past a woman to peer under the arm of a city guard that was standing alongside his fellows in a ring around a group of much shorter stouter people than the crowds around them.

_Oh my god you idiots…_

Ariel face-palmed the slapping sound of her hand on her forehead earning the attention of Thorin who was standing closest to the guard she was behind.

He made to turn his head his eyes wide with panic only for his mouth to set into a scowl as he did his best to inch backwards towards her. however as he opened his mouth to speak Ariel was tugged back into the crowd by Bard's strong grip.

"What are you doing?" he hissed softly back at her only to be treated to a glower as the young girl made to point at the dwarves predicament.

"That is no excuse." he muttered gruffly. "You're still recuperating. What if you get sick-you could seriously-"

But at that precise moment there was a loud boom as the doors a top a set of wooden steps burst open and a man walked through.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Unlike the other inhabitants of Lake Town the Master was as fat as a drum, dressed in richly coloured clothes, with a red face and equally red hair set upon a balding head. He looked to Ariel like a roasted pig that had just been pulled off a spit and had no trouble derisively imagining him stuffed with an apple in his mouth. It was a revolting image, only made all the more disgusting when the dark greasy form of Alfrid made to skulk about in his shadows leering down at all thirteen dwarves and the hobbit before him.

"We caught them stealing weapons sire" Braga the chief of the guards spoke up from somewhere close by Bilbo, who was standing at the back and trying to look as small as possible.

"Ah, enemies of the state eh?" The Master sneered haughtily and Ariel felt her blood boil as Alfrid stepped forwards to add his two cents worth.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was sire"

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin spat venomously as he stepped forwards to address the master and his servant with a dark glare. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thor!"

At this Thorin stepped forwards, his shoulders squared and his head held high with a majestic prowess as he announced clearly and loudly.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor. And we have come to reclaim our homeland"

Ariel could not help but feel as awed as the people around her. She had only ever seen the dwarf prince look so regal once before, and that had been the first time he'd stepped through the door at Bag End. It amazed her just how much even just his mere stance somehow made him seem much taller than any of the tallest men present as he looked over the crowd.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the North."

There were many murmurings and vigorous nods of heads from the crowd around them and Ariel felt Bard's grip on her tighten slightly. However when she looked up to try and communicate with him she saw that his face was set with pain and anguish.

She vaguely remembered the bargeman's earlier words to her.

_"whether you are good or bad doesn't matter, the minute those dwarves step one toe even into that mountain that blasted drake will set forth to burn them all"_

Her gut sank as she saw the truth in those words though it was nothing compared to the hollowness of her heart as she opened her mouth to murmur a small "no"

Her hand flew to her throat as Thorin made to belt out loudly to the crowd before him.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

Ariel shut her eyes.

The curse upon her …only now did she realise just what it was costing her…without her voice she could not warn Thorin of the dangers of his words…of a promise that if broken could very well spell out enmity from the race of men.

_Thorin either way this goes you are playing with fire…_

However she was quickly dragged out of her thoughts as Bard as he let go of her arm to stride forwards into the ring made by the guards to yell out at Thorin.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken this beast you will destroy us all"

"You can listen to this naysayer" Thorin narrowed his eyes at Bard "But I promise you this: If we succeed…all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Ariel was the only one in the crowd who didn't seem excited at the prospect of such riches for her mind and heart were both pulling at her demanding she choose a side.

Her head was logically telling her that Bard was making a good point about the dangers of such a mission and that if it all went ary there would be more innocents caught in the crossfire. But in Ariel's heart of hearts she could not deny that the words Thorin spoke now were sincere and true, for when she looked at his eyes she could see no falsehood.

_Oh Gandalf…_

She couldn't help but sigh softly to herself.

_If only you were here…you'd at least know how to make sense of all of this…_

She only opened her eyes when Alfrid made to speak again in his weedy dry voice.

"Why should we take you at your word? We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

The crowd suddenly fell silent as all eyes fell upon Thorin, who looked back beseechingly at his friends.

For a split moment in his observations his eyes crossed hers and he paused ever so briefly on Ariel as she stood behind one of the guards.

Ariel frowned as the Dwarf Prince's blue eyes softened with both pain and something softer as they traced over her face. It was almost as if he was haunted by something.

But even as she geared herself up to step forwards Bilbo spoke his voice ringing loud and clear for all to hear.

"Me. I'll vouch for him"

Thorin's eyes fell down to look at the Hobbit's face with shock.

"I have travelled far with these Dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word…then he will keep it"

_she was right…_

The corners of Thorin's mouth twitched upwards with relieved joy and elation at the revalation that shook him almost to the core.

_I CAN trust him…for the sake of friendship…_

His eyes darted back up to Ariel's face only to see that she was currently looking down at Bilbo with warm pride even as Bard made to yell.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm, and for what purpose?!"

He rounded on Thorin who stood his ground though Ariel could see the conflicting emotions swirling in the blue eyes.

"The blind ambition of a Mountain King. So riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The crowd about the dwarves was now either shouting in praise of the bargeman or booing at him and Ariel was sorely tempted to shut her eyes and stuff her fingers in her ears.

But she was glad she didn't for the Master made to speak over the top of them with a nasty jeer.

"Now! Now! We must not any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget-" and his piggy little eyes fixed on Bard with malicious pleasure "-that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor who failed to kill the beast!"

"It's all true sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot. Each one missing it's mark" Alfrid made to snigger by his master's side.

"You have no right" Bard growled quietly down Thorin. "No right to enter that mountain."

In spite of his anger at being impeded by the man before him, Thorin could not help but empathise with Bard as his face fell down to the ground in reluctant disgrace. Not too long ago, he himself had been the leader of a fallen people, bearing the shame of his Grandfather's vain and greedy legacy upon his shoulders.

However that was where his sentiments ended, for he was not like the Bargeman, cowering in fear of a pig for a master. He, Thorin, was not giving up his hope just yet in reclaiming his honour…he wasn't going to fail no matter what anyone would say.

"I have the only right"

And with that he turned his back on Bard who watched on with a sinking heart as the dwarf prince made to step up the steps towards the Master who was eyeing him with shrewd intrigue.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

There was a sticky silence as everyone waited on baited breath for the Master to speak.

Ariel could see the gears turning in the fat head as clear as daylight and bit her lip. The Master was obviously a man interested in his own gain. Treasure beyond measure would be a true treat indeed and even if the dwarves didn't succeed, he anyways had found a way to be rid of their presence in his city.

Ariel grimaced with disgust as the Master's face slowly split into a disgusting smile as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I say unto you…WELCOME!" he flung his arms open wide "Welcome! And thrice welcome! King Under the Mountain!"

There was no mistaking it this time, not even from this distance. Ariel felt as if her heart was literally going to drop out of her she was so worried. For as soon as the title had slipped from the Master's mouth, Thorin's eyes had glinted gold.

"Come" a gruff voice spoke softly to her and she looked up to see Bard looking down on her with a sympathetic frown. "There is nothing more to see here. And you must be tired."

Indeed she was.

By the time she and Bard had reached the stairs that led up to his elevated front door she was barley managing a step without his help.

Bard quickly rushed forwards as she sank from her feet to her knees as they buckled beneath her.

Ariel barely felt the man's lean but strong arms as they gently made to pick her up securely and carry her back up the stairs muttering.

"This is what you get for going out in the cold when you're sick. When we get back inside you will rest until tomorrow morning. No excuses."

Ariel nodded mutely as she leaned her head against the grim bargeman's shoulder and shut her eyes. She couldn't help it. She felt so exhausted, like she'd been hit by ten trucks. It was as if all the energy within her had suddenly been blocked off.

Also she had to admit; in spite of his gruffness Bard's presence was rather comforting. He had a sort of paternal air to him that made her feel safe and secure; something she had not felt since she'd opened her father's letter.

She was unconscious by the time Bard had laid her back down in the comfort of the small room she'd been using earlier, neither her nor him noticing that the plants that were growing on the windowsill had suddenly burst into bloom with tiny yellow flowers…even though they had only just wilted two days ago.

* * *

The Master of Lake Town's manor house was a hell of a lot more comfortable and plush than the small house the Bargeman and his family lived.

And yet Thorin Oakenshield could not shake off the horrible feeling in his gut as he sat nodding off on the edge of the great four poster bed in the largest most grandest of the Master's guest room.

He could not fathom the reason for the hollowness in his chest, nor the way he kept glancing to the window of the room to look out over the town below.

He should be happy. His company was to set off at first light all well fed and rested, with a great heap of supplies to last them a month with care. They had a boat to travel across the lake and if they were fast with walking they would make it to the mountain in time to open the door.

What more could he have ever hoped or wished for now?

But even as his body swooned back onto the soft mattress with exhaustion he heard a feminine voice whisper softly through the night.

"Thorin…"

"Hmm" The corners of Thorin's lips quirked upwards as he felt a small, gentle and soft hand make to stroke at his face.

"Thorin…" the girl whispered her breath now seemingly against his ear as she leaned down to press her soft lips gently against his temple.

Thorin was breathing in sharp ragged breaths as he felt the girl's mouth trail gently down the side of his face to pepper it with smaller kisses. They were merely tiny innocent pecks but to him they made his skin feel like it was scorching hotter than dragons flames.

He shifted a little as he felt those small delicate hands make to trail over his beard and chest respectively, her nails scraping gently against the hair that grew there over his pectorals. Thorin did not hope to contain his soft sigh as one set of fingers traced the contours of his abbs as the other made to tease the parting of his lips.

When she made to pull away Thorin grumbled.

Desperately he reached out with his hands to grab up at her only to feel the soft curves beneath his rough callous fingers. She was completely hairless but pliable in his fingers, almost like clay of the earth and the smell of her. Thorin greedily buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled roughly. She smelt faintly of rain and sweet roses, with a tiny hint of something spicy underneath.

"No…don't go…" he almost begged her, not even caring how pathetic he may have sounded.

He did not care about his pride anymore…not if it cost him such a dear price.

He was relieved when he heard her giggle softly in his ear and his grip on her waist tightened a little as she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe, fleetingly… teasingly.

"Ok! Ok! I won't…I'm all yours"

He felt the girl's soft chuckle shake the bed a little and his grin widened as he made to open his eyes. Only to see the face of a young woman smile down at him, her light brown eyes, her red-brown hair pooling about her shoulders shining as she leant down to press her lips to his as she whispered in that same adoring voice.

"my King"

"Mine…" Thorin whispered "mine always…Ariel…"

Thorin gasped and his eyes flew open with a snap.

There was silence all about him as he glanced about his person.

No one was anywhere with him. He was still on his spot on the bed, just where he'd fallen back, his short dwarf legs hanging over the edge of the mattress and dangling about a foot over the floor.

Thorin's whole body was shaking badly as he made to sit up his hand rubbing over his face harshly to wipe off the sweat that had suddenly soaked his skin and beard.

His beard…

And before he could stop himself the dwarf prince felt a shudder of thrill run through him as he remembered the touch of soft fingers tracing his face.

_Oh no…_

He gulped as he tried to take a deep steadying breath.

_Oh Mahal what the hell was that all about? Did I really just…_

Thorin shut his eyes and shook his head out like an agitated horse bothered by mosquitoes.

_No! No! NO! What is wrong with me?! How could I have besmirched that young girl like that?! She's barley of age and you're imagining her to be doing things to you that…like the caressing…and the kissing and her hands…oh those soft little hands…oh Mahal…_

Thorin bit hard on his lip hoping that the pain of it would suppress the tenseness he now was beginning to feel on the lower half of his abdomen.

It didn't work.

_Oh crap this is bad…_

He felt his heart begin to hammer horribly in his chest, an unfortunate ailment that only increased in his terror when there came a sharp rat-tat at his door.

"Thorin. May I Come in?"

"you may" Thorin replied jumping to his feet and turning his back to the door just as it opened and Balin quietly slipped in.

_Brooding as usual instead of sleeping._

The old Dwarf shook his head with exasperation as he made to shut the door behind himself.

"What is the matter Balin?" Thorin only turned his head to glance back at his friend thanking his stars that the room was so dark about them.

Balin's face turned grave as he made to speak, his tone so dark and grim it would make a tomb seem cheerful.

"Kili's leg is getting worse."

"How bad is it?" Thorin's brow furrowed, though his eyes were glimmering with worry.

"Very bad" Balin's eyes fell to the ground. "He tries not to show it but he can barely walk from A to B straight. Thorin…we can't take him to Erebor…not like this"

* * *

and here we are...almost getting there...

Poor Thorin's got a lot on his plate doesn't he?

But on a more serious note BOFA only comes out on boxing day in Australia so i am really getting antsy and figity already.

only a couple more weeks to go i keep telling my self but GAH!

hope you enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Love Hurts**

When Ariel awoke in the morning the first thing she noticed was that the window to the room she was resting in had been boarded up.

_Wow Bard really was serious about me not escaping huh?_

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

After that rollicking sleep last night she felt completely energised and pumped, like she could run all over town.

However she stopped herself before she could begin to do so.

_No he's right I still need to take it easy…_

But even as she made to sigh heavily and sit back down on the bed there was a loud banging sound from somewhere in the other room.

Curious she made to quietly creep out of the room and out into the living quarters just as Bard also made to dash out of his own room, hurriedly fixing his worn out woollen shirt.

His eyes were still very much tired and had dark rings about them even as he made his way towards the door only to accidently crash into the dining table hard.

"Sorry" he mumbled to no one in particular and Ariel smiled wide with amusement.

However before she could giggle or laugh her feelings the door opened a jar to reveal the faces of four dwarves, Bofur, Oin, Fili and the dark head of hair of Kili.

"No!" Bard suddenly snapped at the door his sleepiness forgotten in light of his old guests "I'm done with dwarves go away"

But even as he made to shut the door Ariel rushed forwards and stuck her foot in it to force it open once more.

"Oh Lass thank mahal!" Bofur cried out with relief though his face was pale with worry. "Please no one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick."

And as he said this Kili raised his head.

Ariel clapped a hand to her mouth as she saw the young dwarf's face. It was pale, papery in texture and tinged a sickly green. His hair had lost its lustre and his eyes were bloodshot.

Ariel felt the bruises on her arms tingle faintly as she looked him over before turning her gaze to Bard who was also looking faintly horrified at the sight of the sick dwarf.

For one horrible moment she thought he was going to let his disgust with the company get the better of him, but then the next minute the bargeman opened his front door wide and stood aside muttering.

"Quick get inside now"

The dwarves wasted no time in lugging their sick comrade swiftly over the threshold, before Bard shut the door behind them watching closely as Ariel dashed off back to her room for a few seconds before returning with her notepad and paper.

As soon as Kili was hoisted onto the dining table Ariel dashed forwards pen and paper in hand as she scribbled down what appeared to be notes.

"What is it?" Fili asked desperately as he stood by his brother's head, his face a mask of worry.

Ariel quickly turned her pad around and showed him what appeared to be a list under the underlined word Symptoms; _Pale (slightly green), sweating, hair dull, has trouble walking, seems to be in pain…_

She then reached out to put her left hand to Kili's wrist and her eyes widened as she quickly made to scribble down:

_High fever_

"Fever?" Fili's voice quavered just as Oin made to bustle in from the kitchen followed by Bard, both of them carrying a variety of jars and herbs in hand.

As soon as the medic dwarf's hands were free she shoved her list into his hands.

"Good thinking lass. Now we might be able to narrow down some possible remedies. Lad." Oin turned to look at Fili and his face softened at once at the look of distress on the younger dwarf's face.

"Lad why don't yer sit at the table while I examine him"

"No" Fili shook his head and gripped harder onto his brother's shoulders. "Kili's in pain, I can't just leave him like this. He'd-"

"Lad I can't examine him with you in the way." Oin sighed "please, you can stay by his side as much as you want when I'm done"

* * *

"Dol Guldur…the Hill of Sorcery"

Gandalf the Grey's words seemed to echo in the still air as he, Radagast the Brown, Nuldien the Red and Celegon the Ranger all dismounted at the edge of a great stone bridge that led straight across a deep chasm and up into…a ruin.

It's tombstone-grey stones were crumbling to bits even as the wind made to blow about it from the sick dead blackened forest trees that surrounded it.

"Something doesn't feel right here at all" Nuldien bristled as she eyed the swirling dark clouds above their heads.

"However did you guess?" Celegon grimaced as he inhaled the foul air. "Agh! That was an Orc stench if ever I smelt it"

"But it looks completely abandoned" Radagast frowned as his eyes darted over the ruinous towers looming from high above their heads in the fortress.

"As it is meant to" Gandalf replied softly.

"A spell of concealment" Nuldien nodded slowly. "But that could only mean that our Enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself…he hasn't gained enough strength"

"No…he has not" Gandalf murmured his eyes narrowing as he saw a vine on the stone bridge twist and writhe ever so slightly as something green and glowing pulsed along it.

For some reason the energy felt very familiar.

Nuldien stiffened as she saw the green glimmer in the corner of her eye.

"What was that?" but even as all four of the small company made to look the glimmer vanished and the plant was still, though the air seemed to feel much thicker than before.

"Even if he's not as strong as the days of old" Gandalf murmured as Celegon crouched low to the ground to inspect the plant "he seems to have absorbed some really powerful old magic already"

"But most of the ancient nature magic has long ago been absorbed by the earth itself?" Nuldien frowned up at her old colleague "Only us the six Istari were ever granted permission to wield it by our Valar"

"I think you mean the seven of us Nuldien" Radagast tittered from the side "seven of us after your daughter arrived. And I must say it's nice to have another sorcerer that has nature powers don't you…think…"

The air suddenly became very still as everyone turned to look at the smaller brown wizard who fumbled to silence as horror overtook his face.

"…nature powers…" he looked back down to where they had seen the plant moving and his eyes were wide. Nuldien followed his and her face paled as did her husband's as he made to stand quickly by her side as she breathed.

"Oh no…oh no…she and the company…they were in the forest…they were so close…oh Eru"

Gandalf quickly turned to Radagast his face grim as he swiftly muttered.

"Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her our enemy has returned and that the time has come to force his hand. Celegon, I need you to…" the grey wizard's voice fell as he turned to the dark ranger whose eyes were now slits of fury.

"You gave us your word that you would keep her from harm. You promised us that you would keep our daughter safe!"

Gandalf's face was a mask of shame as he turned it down to the ground.

"I know… and I thought she would be safer travelling right under our enemy's nose where he would least expect. If he really has caught her then I will not hesitate to take full responsibility for my mistakes as you see fit. But now is not the time to vent out anger at friends. Now we must act to stop this evil before other people's families also suffer the same fate as that which has befallen yours"

If looks could kill Celegon could have slaughtered Gandalf a thousand times over with that glower he gave him. However even as his fingers twitched by his side Nuldien put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart …as much as I hate to admit it Gandalf is right. We can't fight one another now. It wouldn't help our Airy if we did."

Celegon stopped in his tracks to look down at his wife, his eyes a mixture of worry, anger and desperation, just like her own.

His eyes turned to the ground as he groaned resignedly.

"What must I do?"

Gandalf sighed softly with relief.

"If what we suspect is true about our Enemy then he'll want to use stealth to minimize chance at his own loss and grow his own gain when it comes to the Lonely Mountain"

"He'll kill Thorin's Company on the sly" Celegon murmured

"Yes" Gandalf nodded "When we left the Misty Mountains, Azog's orc hunting pack was still following us. As we have travelled here I have noticed many orc prints, especially around the Forest River. If that pack is making for that mountain they will most likely using that river as their guide towards the Lake. You must use all the strength and ability in you to find Thorin Oakenshield and his Company before the orcs get to them."

"And what of you and Nuldien" Celegon's frown deepened.

"Well Nuldien-"

"I'm going in" Nuldien cut across her colleague, her teeth gritted as she fixed her eyes on the ruins before them.

"What?" Radagast gasped from behind his two colleagues "Into Dol Guldur?! Nuldien if this really is our enemy of old then won't you be walking into a trap?"

"Yes she will be" Gandalf nodded grimly before looking up at the woman before her "Which is why I'm going with her"

Celegon's face was hard and sceptical even as he looked down on his wife once more.

"Nuldien are you sure about this?"

"Yes…besides…" Nuldien sighed "What other choices do we have?"

"None whatsoever…" Celegon paused before adding quietly. "Be careful and stay safe"

"I will as long as you do" Nuldien murmured before she leaned in to kiss her husband softly.

When they broke apart, Celegon turned back to Gandalf his face a mask of barely restrained fury, concern and fear as he snarled.

"Don't think I've forgiven you just yet Old man. Once all this is over I will not hesitate to kick your behind back to Valinor are we clear"

"Crystal clear" Gandalf nodded gravely as he let the ranger shove his way past him and towards his horse which he mounted quickly just as Radagast mounted his bunny sled.

Both wizard and sorceress watched with grim forlornness as their companions made to speed away back into the darkness of the forest.

"Well…that's that then…" Nuldien muttered as she gripped her dark staff tight in her hand.

"Yes…" Gandalf nodded as he turned back towards the stone bridge. "it is…"

The red sorceress looked up at the darkened skies and her eyes narrowed as she saw the webbed outlines of bat wings soaring overhead.

"He knows we're here"

"Of course he does" Gandalf snorted "but even so he still wants us to come forth"

"And go forth we shall" Nuldien growled as she made to take the first step onto the stone bridge, the grey wizard following close behind her watching closely as her her head of long red hair swished about her shoulders and back.

The sight made his heart sink with guilt as he remembered the sight of a similar head of hair bouncing before him as a young girl grinned cheekily.

_"What's up old man? Forgotten the directions again?"_

_Oh Eru…_

The Gandalf the Grey sighed softly.

_Please forgive me for my folly._

* * *

Ariel had never felt so angry in her life.

It was not the kind of anger that came with irritation, nor the anger one felt when insulted. No it was the kind of anger that came with desperate frustration at not being able to do anything to help.

Currently she was sitting down in a chair at Bard's dining room table doing her best to catch her breath. She had just had another small but still very strenuous coughing fit and she was only just recovering now.

She winced as the sounds of agonised yells hit her ears and turned quickly to see Kili, still in the small bed they'd first put him in, now writhing horribly in pain.

Fili, Bofur and Oin were all standing around him doing their best to make him dab water on his head, lather a salve on his wound or make him drink medicine.

However nothing seemed to be working. He flinched at anyone's touch and whatever was forced down his throat was spat right back up, only for the effort of any of his movements to cause him pain.

Ariel could remember feeling like that herself, and that had barely been a week ago…and it wasn't anything she'd ever wish upon anyone else.

She watched with pity as Fili tried to tip a little bit of the water from a bowl into his brother's mouth only for it to be spat right back into his face.

Gingerly she stood up and made her way over just as the blonde dwarf was wiping his face.

"Damn it! Come on Kee! Please you must drink something" Fili mumbled, almost looking like he was on the verge of tears.

He turned round when Ariel put one hand on his shoulder and took the bowl in her other one before carefully making to sit beside the still struggling dwarf on the bed.

"C-Cold" He gasped up at her, his hands grasping for purchase on her body though his felt like it was on fire.

Ariel looked up worriedly at Fili, wishing more than ever she could _say_ something comforting to him.

But Oin beat her to it as he came bustling up to the sick dwarf's bedside with a bowl of watery medicine in his hands.

"He'll be alright laddie. You're brother here's been through a lot already and if there's one thing I know about Durin's line it's that it takes much to take them down. Oh Ariel, here try making him swallow this it might help with the pain"

Ariel nodded as she carefully took the bowl in the dwarf before raising it carefully up to Kili's face.

Kili's eyes widened with fear as soon as she came close but Ariel still had the advantage over him which she used to great effect. With one smooth movement she raised his head in one hand held the bowl to his surprised mouth and poured the medicine in, before quickly clamping her hand over it all.

She shut her eyes, doing her best to not shudder with disgust as she felt him try to spit against her hand. However once Kili saw that she was not relenting he had no other choice but to gulp down the liquid.

Fili was comforted slightly to see that his brother was doing his best to comply to his treatment only for his relief to vanish as Kili's eyes began to drift out of focus.

"Oh no that don't look good" Bofur gulped as Fili began to slap Kili's face gently calling out desperately:

"Kili! Kili! Come on! Come on stay with me Kee!"

But when the young dwarf's eyes opened once more their pupils contracted into tiny pinpricks of fear and he gave a loud roar. It was so loud and ferocious that Ariel herself jumped, her mouth opening in a small silent squeak as a pair of hands lunged for Fili's throat.

However before he could get a good grip a large strong pair of hands forced him hard back down to the bed.

"Quick bind his limbs now" Bard yelled to Bofur over the top of Kili's cries of agony.

Fili just stared in shock from where he had stumbled backwards onto the floor as ropes were tied hard about his little brother's flailing fists, tying them tight to the bedposts.

"Kili…" Fili started only to stop as Ariel took his hand gently in hers. He looked up and saw that her face had taken on an exceptionally tense blank look.

As she caught his eye he saw that her eyes were glassy, seeing but unseeing and so bright they could've spilled over at any second.

As he stepped back with her to sit at a seat at Bard's dining table words from just under two months ago wafted into his mind.

_"he's almost half dead…how can he be here if he's half dead?"_

"Ariel…"

Ariel blinked and the image of the sterile hospital room and bed vanished from her mind's eye as did its dark occupant.

She turned to Fili and murmured a silent sorry, but he just shook his head.

"No…Thank you…for understanding"

Ariel just nodded, squeezing his hand back harder as the tears finally fell softly over her cheeks.

She couldn't bear to lose another brother…not again.

* * *

Bilbo looked back on the nine other dwarves that strode behind him. They had left the boat from Lake Town for a few hours now and had travelled on foot to vast wastelands of stone and burnt trees and grass.

It was a bleak and cheerless path they trod. Bilbo could barely hear any sound of other life save his and his companies breaths as they puffed along behind him.

The only one who was looking remotely as resolute and determined as the Hobbit was Thorin as he too made to stop and look up at the sky.

Bilbo followed the dwarf's gaze and saw that the sun that he had last seen before them was now above their heads almost perpendicular to the ground.

"We shall pause here for a bit" Dwalin announced taking heed of his leader's unspoken command and at once there were many sighs of relief.

"Thorin" Bilbo hissed as he made his way over to the dwarf prince who was making to sit down on a large nearby rock.

As Thorin looked up the hobbit faltered.

His face was strangely thoughtful and withdrawn and he was so hunched over in his spot that Bilbo could've easily mistaken him for a large boulder.

"What is it Master Baggins?"

"Nothing" Bilbo coughed trying his best to appear as casual as possible though failing miserably "it's just that…you're looking…is everything alright?"

Thorin sighed heavily.

"I guess so. For once we seem to be safe on the roads. but still…" his voice fell away softly as deep blue eyes gazed back westward along the dreary path they'd just taken.

"Oh…right…the others…" Bilbo's heart sank a little as he followed the longing gaze with his own "It must be hard leaving people you love behind when you're so close"

"Yes…" Thorin murmured softly. "It is…"

Bilbo quickly turned back to the dwarf and gulped.

Thorin had a very strange look on his face. It was a look of absolute longing and heartache and yet almost resigned relief.

_He's probably just sad that he had to leave both Fili and Kili behind_

But even as the hobbit looked into those deep blue eyes he knew, somehow, that this great affection was not the same as the kind the dwarf prince reserved for either of his nephews.

No this was a look Bilbo had only seen once before. It had been long ago in his childhood but it was still a strangely clear memory for him. He had barely been but a wee young lad when his mother, Belladonna, had gone to look after a sick cousin during a rather terrible winter storm. His father, Bungo, had stayed up all night with him to await her return. He had tried his best to cheer his little child up with songs and stories but every so often Bilbo would see that his father was always glancing out of the windows of Bag End whenever he could, worried but still tender.

It was that look that Bilbo was seeing mirrored now on Thorin's face as the dwarf's eyes fixed themselves on the small dark blob on the water that was Lake Town.

_But who could Thorin have left behind that he cared for so much?_

As he and the hobbit watched on, Thorin's eyes grew ever more distant as his mind began to wander mainly back to the long lake and back into the room of a little house upon the water's surface where a young woman with long red brown hair would be resting peacefully.

Hopefully with a smile on her face.

_But it's a smile meant for another…_

Thorin's eyes hardened as he remembered the way his nephew and the young girl had been close in one another's loving arms.

He felt his chest burn hot with something almost furious in its intensity… it was like a fire had ignited in his chest and before he could stop himself, the blaze had obliterated Fili from the image.

Thorin's eyes shut as he saw himself step in to take his nephew's place, replacing the tender embrace with a fierce passionate kiss of his own that had the young girl within his arms smiling and laughing-

"Thorin?" Bilbo's voice cut through his thoughts and suddenly he found his eyes staring down at his hands. His rough…hard…harsh hands that only knew the strike of a hammer on an anvil…or the rough grip of a sword…or the tainted blood of battle.

The image of himself vanished from his mind at once, and Thorin's eyes fell as his nephew quickly retook his rightful place in the memory.

_You always could make her smile…but I only made her cry…_

"I should've known" the dwarf prince's voice was softer than the wind.

"Known what?" Bilbo gulped and quickly turned back to look just in time to see a small piece of paper laying in the dwarf's hands.

_Oh no…_

The hobbit's heart fell as he saw the Thorin's large digits suddenly clench shut…crushing the note tight in his grip as he murmured softly under his breath.

"That one as pure as her could _never_ love me"

"…Thorin…" Bilbo breathed, his heart wrenching with pity as Thorin Oakenshield stood up and turned away barking out loudly to the others.

"Come on you lot! Get up! We've got to reach the hidden door by sundown."

But Bilbo did not move. He only continued to stare after the dwarf prince as he stalked off to walk ahead…Just as alone as that night he had arrived at Bilbo's doorstep all those months ago.

* * *

Ok so that was a very sad chapter.

but still i got it in before the new year so YAY! :)

I finally got to see Battle of Five Armies and i almost bawled my eyes out towards the end. I have to say that even though i've read the books way before the movies and knew the end i still was heartbroken. :(

oh well at least it was a good ending to what has been a fantastic movie saga.

keep R&amp;Ring for more and i hope you all enjoyed your christmas's (or any other religious/cultural events you celebrate at this festive time of year) and i hope you all have a great new year!


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Return of the Lost**

"Can you not do something?" Fili's voice was desperate as he and Bofur did their best to soothe the writhing form of Kili as he twisted and yelled in agony.

"I need herbs" Oin grumbled as he bustled around them all in a fluster "something to bring down his fever"

Ariel was sitting a little way off with Bard at his dining room table and sorting through all the herbs his small family owned. She nodded off as each one passed under her inspection and she quickly made to list down on her notepad all the more important plants that could be used to treat any of the symptoms she had seen Kili struggle through.

"I have nightshade. Feverfew" the bargeman was listing as he pulled out small bottles filled with the respective dried plants and handed them to Ariel to check.

"They're no use to me" Oin shook his head with a sigh. "not with this kind of injury."

But then suddenly Bard paused and turned sharply to Ariel.

"You said that were close to him when he was first shot yes?"

Ariel nodded with a small frown.

"Did you happen to see what the arrow looked like? Was there anything odd about it?"

Ariel's brow furrowed deeply as she tried to think back. Back at the Great River, she had dragged Kili up onto the bottom of the elven gates and had yanked the arrow out. She had only gotten one look at it but she could still recall that it was dark and had dirty black crow feathers on the fletching and a strange black substance had coated the arrowhead underneath the blood from the-

She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Of course poison! How could she have been so stupid?! If that had been a normal arrow Oin would've most certainly been able to heal it by now. That was the only reason nothing they were trying was even working.

But if so then what kind of poison was it?

"What is it lass?" Bofur asked urgently and even Fili looked up to watch as Ariel ran a hand over her head thinking hard and fast.

However for all the good it did she could not think of anything that could cure a poison…nothing except…

She heard a small voice in the back of her mind and she bit her lip and shut her eyes as she tried with all her might to focus on it.

As she did, she could see her clearly in her mind's eye, an image of her mother in her jeans and a T-shirt, with large gardening gloves, muttering to herself as she pottered about the back garden, cutting at a large green bushel with tiny white blossoms.

Then suddenly Ariel could see herself, or rather a much younger childish version of herself running up to her mother with a curious tilt of the head.

_"Mumma, whatcha doin?"_

_"Oh I'm just trimming the hedge." _Her mother had replied as if it were the most simplest thing in the world.

But Ariel could remember tilting her head even more at this statement as she pointed to the shrub her mother was tending to.

"_But I thought that was a weed?" _

Her mother had then chuckled fondly down at her.

_"A lot of people think that Ariel. But that's because only they just don't know that it is in fact a very special weed."_

_"Special?"_

_"Oh yes, very special indeed. You see" _Ariel looked up at her mother who smiled widely and took one of the small sprigs of white flowers and tucked it behind her small ear. _"It actually has the power to heal the sick and injured"_

_"what's it called?" _Ariel's eyes widened with wonder as her mother leaned in to whisper softly

_"It is called-"_

"Kingsfoil…" Ariel mouthed silently to herself.

"Pardon?" Bard blinked from his spot opposite her.

Ariel quickly reached out to grab at her notepad and scribble down the word in large all caps letters that could be read even from halfway across the room where the dwarves were huddled around Kili.

"Kingsfoil" Oin breathed his eyes widening in astonishment. "Of course. Kingsfoil! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Kingsfoil?" Bard's brow furrowed. "But that's just a weed. We use it to feed the pigs. Hey! Where are you going?!" he called out loudly as Ariel rushed past him to grab at her coat before dashing to the front door.

"Ariel!" Fili cried out but too late. The door had slammed shut behind her.

The young blonde dwarf balked to try and run after her only for his brother's hand to reach out and grab at his own.

"No…Fee" Kili coughed as tears of agony coursed down his face "Fee stay please"

Fili turned as he felt a familiar hand clap on his shoulder. It was Bofur and his voice was gentle as he murmured.

"Don't worry laddie I'll find her and keep her out of trouble. I promise"

"Thank you" Fili nodded his eyes wells of relief as they watched his friend quickly make to follow the path that the young girl had just taken and out the front door.

"Don't worry Kee" Fili gripped at his brothers hand tight in his own as he was consumed by another bout of pain "We're gonna help you just hold on"

* * *

The night was still over the surface of the lake. The residents of Lake Town mostly sound asleep in their beds, happily oblivious as thirty hulking shadows made to silently creep and crawl like cockroaches over their rooftops.

"[quiet]" a rumbling voice hissed to the night and the Orc pack stopped quickly and quietly as they pricked their ears to listen in the still night air.

There just barely a couple of streets away, they could hear someone calling out:

"Lass! Lass! Wait up"

Then there was the soft but distinct pitter patter of smaller feet running haphazardly over wood.

The orcs drew back to hide behind the gutter pipes of the rooftops as a girl suddenly ran into the wooden pathway below, only to stop for one moment to look side to side before quickly running off to a path on the right.

The orc at the head of the hunting pack leered maliciously as he silently raised a and signalled to two of his swarthiest henchmen, who quickly nodded before quietly sneaking off to follow the girl discreetly from atop the roofs.

* * *

_Oh come on! I knew I had seen a pig snarfing itself stupid somewhere around here!_

Ariel bit her lip as she finally came to a stop. She seemed to have arrived somewhere close by to a closed bakery surrounded by many smaller houses and boats.

But there were no pig troughs, nor any other sign of anything living anywhere to be seen for a good long way around her. She was completely alone.

_Oh no…_

She felt her heart sink as she began to cough and retch once more. Her throat was searing with pain and it felt like every breath was barely managing to slip through to her lungs.

It didn't help that the ground beneath her seemed to shake and rock for a good second.

She fell to her knees doing her best to grip onto a wooden post to hold herself upright as she looked about herself.

She could've sworn she'd heard Bofur running behind her only just a few moments ago.

_Where could he have gotten to? Unless I lost him…oh crap…_

Ariel gulped as she looked about herself again. She didn't know anything of where she was at all. Heck it was so dark she could barely even see where the house of the Lake Town's master stood high above the rest.

_A fine mess you've gotten yourself into Ariel!_

She scowled at herself just as something behind her made to crack.

She wheeled about and saw to her great delight a massive fat pig trot across her path before making its way around a corner.

Without even pausing to think about her throat, Ariel dove straight for the animal almost crashing around the corner and into an ally way…but also into the chest of a large, dirty, bloodsoaked-

_ORCS!_

Ariel's mouth opened in a silent scream as she bounced off the chest armour of the foul creature that stumbled a little from the impact. As soon as it caught sight of her it began to chuckle wickedly as its hands drew out a cruel roughly forged blade.

"[got you green witch]" it snarled in its feral tongue as it made to advance upon her.

Ariel quickly backed away, her eyes streaming over in fear as she felt her back hit the wall of the ally way behind her.

She quickly turned her head to look for an escape route only to see another orc suddenly hop down from the shadows of a high porch and lunge at her.

She winced and cried out silently in pain as she felt a large claw like hand wrap itself securely about her small throat and begin to grip it tightly.

"Pity you can't scream" the orc sneered down at her "You look like quite a squeaker"

Ariel's eyes shut with fear as she saw the large sword raise higher and higher in the air above her, readying itself to strike.

Then suddenly it thrust forwards.

Ariel clenched her teeth preparing herself to feel the dig of sharp metal in her guts tearing her body apart…only nothing came.

Instead something like a pair of strings twanged loud and clear above the roars and snarls of the two orcs.

Her eyes opened with a snap as she heard a familiar voice growl angrily.

"Leave the her alone filth"

Ariel could've wept for joy as she caught sight of an elf with long blonde hair and a fair face leap down from on high off the top of the building above her.

Legolas Greenleaf's eyes flashed with burning wrath as he fitted another arrow to his bow and loosed it straight into one of the orcs heads.

Then at the speed of a bullet he rushed at the orc holding Ariel. She ducked as the elf sliced at her attacker's throat in one clean precise swipe with a knife from his back, before yanking it off the poor girl and tossing it into the waterway.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gently pulled Ariel up to stand to her feet.

She nodded shakily only to double over into loud coughs and hacks.

"There will be more coming. You must leave this town at once before any more can find you. Undoubtably they are more than keen to finish the job that hag has started" he whispered softly. "I can take you back to the Woodland Realm. You will be safe there-"

But Ariel at once began to vigorously shake her head even as she sank to her knees and retched harshly.

"Still as stubborn as a mule I see" Legolas gave a small smirk as he deftly made to scoop the girl up into his hold in spite of her protests. "Will you just hold still!"

_No! I have to find Kingsfoil for Kili!_

However no matter how much she struggled in the elf prince's arms as he all but dragged her weak body around the corner.

_I'm sorry Legolas_

Ariel's fists clenched and before Legolas could register what was happening she had kicked her legs out of his arms and head-butted him in the nose.

_But I'm not going to leave my friends behind again._

The Elf prince let go at once and stumbled backwards only noticing too late that the girl had grabbed at the handle of a sword on his hip and had tugged it from its sheath, before running as fast as she could over a nearby bridge.

Ariel quickly chanced a glance back as she ran helter skelter back onto a main pathway.

She could hear the elf's light footsteps somewhere above her but she still didn't look back or stop. Not until she was running towards the front steps to Bard's house.

As she began to climb them, the front door opened and the bargeman's eldest daughter Sigrid poked her head through.

"Da? Is that you da? Oh Ariel." the young girl blinked as Ariel quickly ran up the stairs towards her "what are you doing here? I thought you went to look for Kings-AH!"

The high pitched scream rent the air as suddenly a large orc jumped down from above and right in-between the two girls.

Ariel quickly raised the sword in her hands and was momentarily surprised to see a familiar blue glowing blade.

The Orc before her was just as surprised as she was and jumped back from her screeching loudly at the top of his lungs.

"The biter! The witch has the goblin cleaver!"

Ariel barely registered Sigrid's loud screams of terror as she made to quickly shove Orcrist deep in the orc's chest just as another Orc jumped down behind her.

Ariel swung about quickly, kicking the orc still impaled on her weapon at her new attacker who stumbled backwards down the stairs under the new weight.

As quick as lightning Ariel grabbed Sigrid's arm and dragged her back inside, only barely shutting the door behind her as what appeared to be a cruel dark blade pierced straight through the wood.

"Ariel!" Ariel turned and saw Fili running towards her from Kili's bedside, his blue eyes wide with horror.

But Ariel did not have time to chat, not when another orc made to burst through the back door of the house.

It snarled and licked its lips hungrily as it caught sight of poor Bain and Tilda who had just darted out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

The poor little girl screamed with terror as the foul creatures made to grab at her and her brother.

They were saved when Oin made to charge at the Orcs from behind, expertly flinging bowls and pots at the creatures heads.

But his efforts were not enough.

There was a roaring sound mixed with the splintering of wood and everyone looked up to see two more orcs hopped through the ceiling brandishing dark weapons.

"Get down!" Fili yelled as he dove at both Ariel and Sigrid forcing them out of the way of an orc's blade as it made a violent sweeping slash at them.

He tackled it head first into the floor quickly grabbing its knife from it and slashing it deftly.

"Quick hide!" he yelled at the two girls and Ariel was quick to push Sigrid under the table before rounding on the three orcs cornering Tilda and Bain who was doing his best to swing about a heavy frying pan in his hands as his little sister tried her best to fling whatever she could at their attackers.

Without even a moment's thought Ariel rushed forwards, jumping up onto one of the dining room benches and using it to spring down from on high.

She managed to hack Orcrist deep into the neck of one of the attacking Orcs whose roar of pain quickly was stifled by a horrible gurgling splutter.

His other fellows rounded on Ariel their eyes alight with malice, but it was enough of a distraction for Bain to push his little sister under the table with Sigrid.

Ariel ducked quickly out of the way of an orc's rather ferocious stab as the younger boy made to pick up a dining chair and smash it hard over the back of another orc's head.

It didn't knock the vermin out but it did buy time for Fili to hit it by throwing a sharp meat cleaver from across the room, before he was set upon by another attacking orc.

_Oh god! Just how many of them are there?!_

But even as the thought crossed her mind there was a loud scream and Ariel turned round to see the dining table flipped over by an orc who roared with bloodlust at the sight of the two cowering girls on the floor.

_Oh no you don't you bastard!_

Ariel rushed forwards her face livid as she made to charge at the Orc who looked up in surprise just in time for the blade of the goblin cleaver to run right through it's chest.

She blocked the attacks that came as best she could but there were just too many opponents from all sides.

_Shit that was close!_

She squeaked internally as she barely managed to dodge as an orc's sword sliced so close to her neck that it actually sliced through the golden chain of her pocket watch. It flew across the room only to clatter to the floor where it was stomped on by an orc's metal armoured foot.

Then Ariel saw nothing but red. She opened her mouth in a silent battle cry and lunged at the orcs before her slashing at them without mercy.

Many of the orcs began to fall back in surprise as the young woman managed to hew three orcs down in a row her face livid and her brown eyes flashing as her red hair flew about her scratched up face.

Ariel however didn't care. She'd absolutely had it with orcs and their cruel destructive ways, their harsh laughs, their malice. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of the despicable scourges once and for all.

"Lass! Look out!" Oin yelled in panic and Ariel turned her head only to see a dark shadow looming over her a blade raised high over its head.

_Twang!_

Tilda gasped from her sister's arms as a slender arrow soared through the air and straight into the back of the monstrous head.

It was no ordinary arrow.

_Took you long enough!_

Ariel could not help but roll her eyes as she caught sight of Legolas jump through the holes in the roof just as the tall fair red head of Tauriel ran through the now almost decimated front door.

Now the orcs really turned nasty. Such was the nature of their loathing for elves that the mere sight of the fair folk made them go into an absolute frenzy. They began to charge at anything that moved soon Ariel was forced to back off, Orcrist held high in her hands as Sigrid and Tilda hid behind her.

"Kili!" Fili cried out as his brother struggled against an orc that was trying to drag him off his bed.

At the call Tauriel quickly whipped about to fling her knife at the attacking orc. It let go at once as it dropped dead to the floor and Kili scuttled away from the corpse his face horrified as he looked about himself.

It was absolute pandemonium. Furniture was being shattered and thrown about the house, orcs were roaring, children were screaming, and Tauriel was struggling with an Orc.

Without even pausing to think the young injured dwarf leapt off the bed and dove right for the attacking orc. Quickly he stabbed it with his own knife before toppling to the floor clutching his thigh desperately as he yowled in pain. He couldn't help it. It felt as if a white hot flame was burning him from the inside out.

Tauriel gasped as she looked down on the struggling dwarf and desperately she looked about for help.

The Orcs were beginning to evacuate the building in terror as Fili, Legolas and Ariel all made to attack them fiercely chasing them out the door whilst Oin did his best to usher Bard's three children to a small safe corner just as a horrible voice roared from outside in a hideous language.

"[Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!]"

All the orcs squealed and screeched like frightened pigs on route to a slaughter house as they poured out of the small house and back onto the streets to follow a mysterious hulking shadow in the distance.

_They're leaving us…why?_

There was a footstep behind Ariel and she turned quickly, swinging her sword quickly about only for it to be blocked by one of Legolas's knives.

The elf-prince's eyebrows rose as he caught sight of the fiery blaze in those light brown orbs.

"You are a perplexing child." He murmured softly as he lowered his blade from hers carefully. "One moment you are as timid and as frail as a small faun and the next you are as fierce and bold as a wolf."

Ariel's brow furrowed in confusion. Was it just her or was there something akin to admiration in the elf's voice.

He almost smirked before reaching down to the empty sword sheath tied to his belt. "Here, you'll be needing this"

Ariel took Orcrist's sheath with a small nod just as Bain made to stand to his feet with his sisters.

"You killed them all"

"Nay" Legolas shook his head as he looked out of a window and into the streets below "There are others out there. Tauriel, come we must catch them before they escape"

But Tauriel hesitated, her face a mask of fear and worry.

It didn't take Ariel long to figure out why.

She felt her eyes sting as her heart sank as she saw that Kili was writhing on the floor, his face paler than ever before as his brother and Oin did their best to hold him down securely.

"No please! We're losing him!" the old dwarf looked up at both the elves who each exchanged a look.

Tauriel was concerned as was Legolas though he wasn't keen to let it be known.

He was about to turn his back to leave but Ariel grabbed at his sleeve desperately.

He looked down at her and his eyes softened with pity at the young girl's pleading expression.

_May all Valar above damn me for my weakness!_

The Elf cursed himself mentally as he sighed heavily and nodded down at Ariel.

"Very well then…we'll do what we can"

Ariel sighed with relief and opened her mouth to thank him just as something came thundering up the steps.

In the flash of a second Legolas whipped out his bow and set an arrow to the string as he pointed it into the face of a very startled, very pale Bofur.

"Whoa there! Umm…" Bofur gulped and both his hands flew up in surrender just as Ariel made to push down Legolas's bow.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at her but acquiesced to her silent request before striding back inside the house to help Fili and Oin lift Kili onto the re assembled dining table.

As soon as he was gone Bofur let out a grateful sigh though it was quick to morph into a look of sadness as he stepped into the house.

"Bofur did you find it?" Oin barked only to stop dead in his tracks.

It was then that Ariel noticed there was nothing in the Bofur's hands.

"Forgive me…" Bofur turned his face down to the ground in shame "I tried to find it but there was none of it left."

Ariel's heart fell and her eyes welled up with tears.

"No Kingsfoil? No that cannot be true!" Fili breathed "Bofur tell me it's not true"

But Bofur shook his head despondently.

"I'm so sorry…but the orcs destroyed every last bit of it as I was trying to fight them off…I tried to salvage what I could but…alas…"

Fili's blue eyes were now streaming over as he glanced between Kili and Bofur and then surprisingly to Ariel who he stared at blankly.

"You could make some"

_What?! Me?! I don't have any powers anymore!_

Ariel blinked as Fili bounded over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You could use your powers. You could grow the Athelas yourself"

Ariel's eyes widened in alarm and she shook her head wildly. However this did not deter Fili who now began to shake her lightly as he looked up at her desperately.

"Ariel please I know you can do it! please you have to try! I'm begging you!"

"Stop!" Tauriel barked sternly as she wrenched the dwarf's hands off the girl "If she says she can't do it then she can't do it"

"Yes she can"

There was a silence as everyone turned to see Legolas now walking towards Ariel, holding her notepad in his hands as he looked down upon a page full of writing.

"Can you not, Ariel Brooks. Or should I call you Ariel the Green? Which of these is your true title?"

Ariel looked up at Legolas and shook her head tears streaming down her face, as she mouthed silently.

"But…but I can't…"

"Yes you can" Legolas's eyes flashed fiercely "I have seen you do it before"

_What? what the hell is he saying?_

But even as Ariel's eyes widened the elf made to pull out something from his tunic pocket.

It was a small flower, in full blossom. Everyone stared at the sight of it. Its petals were a pure snowy white and it seemed to glimmer brightly from within.

"It has not stopped blossoming since you were found" Legolas murmured softly "So tell me _young istar_. Why would it still bloom like this if you've lost your powers?"

Ariel's mouth opened and shut like a gold fish as she looked between the flower and Legolas's face and back down again as he put it into her hands.

As soon as the plant made contact with her skin Ariel felt a rush of lightning pulse through her body, almost like a tidal wave in its intensity. She gasped loudly as the flower's glow brightened so much that a halo of bright green surrounded not just the flower but herself as well.

_What? What is happening?_

Ariel frowned as she watched the green magic continue to swirl. It almost felt like, though it could've been her imagination, that the magic was somehow…stuck…

There was a loud groan and Ariel's eyes flittered over to where Kili was still struggling in pain.

She shut her eyes tight as Oin's and Fili's voices both wafted over her brain.

"_We're losing him"_

_"Please Ariel you must try"_

It hadn't been long ago that she had been like that. Frantic, scared, desperate, so desperate that she was willing to even travel worlds away from her home and family. Whilst she loved the company of the dwarves and Bilbo very dearly, the pain that came in her heart was not something she would wish on anyone ever.

_But now if you don't help him now, Fili will know that pain too_

A voice in the back of her mind nudged her gently just as another made to hiss darkly.

_But what if it doesn't work? _

But the first voice was stronger.

_You'll never know unless you try._

_But there's still a chance nothing will happen? _The second voice sneered _And then what? Your precious little friend will die won't he? Now wouldn't that be so sad!_

Ariel froze.

Those horrible tones. She'd know them anywhere.

_Balcheth…_

_Hello child_

Balcheth's voice hissed and Ariel was sure the old hag, wherever she was, was smirking with triumph.

_Having fun…_

_You evil disgusting old piece of filth!_ Ariel spat mentally her eyes still fixed on Kili. _What are you doing to him?_

_This? this is nothing…_

Balcheth cackled.

_Nay child. This is just the preliminaries. Once this young one's soul fades into shadow he will become a prize jewel ripe for the picking. Just think about it. Durin's sons finally right where they belong under my masters thumb._

_NO! _

Ariel's teeth grit and she felt the staff beneath her fingers begin to solidify properly into a fixed shape.

_NO! You will not take him! you will not touch any of them ever again!_

_And how are you going to achieve that little girl? _Balcheth hissed._ When you've already let me take your dear older brother._

Ariel's eyes snapped open. She could feel the energy bubbling deep within her gut, but it was restrained, almost as if there was a wall blocking it.

_Blocking it but not gone…_

The strong voice that was her own in her mind, roared fiercely as it began to push at the barrier hard.

_Wait…what…What are you doing?!_

Balcheth's cursed voice began to snarl and grunt angrily as her dark barrier began to strain. But Ariel did not back down. she only began to push harder, her grip on her new staff tightening.

She felt like she were a volcano ready for its first eruption, the energy from below suddenly beginning to surge harder against the strain of the earth above. Pressure was building, climbing higher and higher.

_No…_

Balcheth gasped in horror as a tiny crack appeared in the surface of her magical seal, quickly followed by another, and then another.

_Just a little bit more…Just one more push Ariel_

Ariel's teeth grit as she inhaled one big deep breath and pushed her mind with all her might.

It was as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to a glass wall. The energy that burst forth from the broken barrier was so intense, so mind numbingly strong that when Ariel opened her mouth she actually bellowed.

But it wasn't the silent bellow of a mute voice, nor was it the rasping choke of a sore voice. No this was a full on yell, with sound, a strong voice to cry out from within.

Legolas stepped back in alarm as the glow about Ariel suddenly turned white hot. He hadn't expected such magic to activate itself so suddenly. Tauriel quickly tugged him back to stand back in front of Bard's children who were all watching wide eyed not sure of whether they should hide or stay where they were.

None of them had ever seen magic of any kind ever before, let alone such a powerful burst of energy.

They all stared open mouthed as the flower in Ariel's hands began to grow, the stem lengthening and thickening into a long wooden rod, the petals of the flower growing and solidifying as something like a green ball of energy swirled in the centre of them all.

"Well bless my beard" Bofur gaped open mouthed along with Fili as Ariel's eyes suddenly flashed a bright green as she looked about the room.

All the world was in a grey shadow once more, the outlines of the four dwarves and three other children vaguely visible as shadows. However when Ariel's eyes swept over Legolas and Tauriel she paused. Their forms were not shadows but bright figures of pure white, like starlight made solid.

_This is…this is just like when we were back under the misty mountains…_

Ariel breathed heavily as she looked down into her hands only to gasp loudly. Her body, that had once been a shadow like the others was now glowing a bright green like the orb in her staff and like the tiny dot that lay on the floor some way away past the table.

The table…

_Oh no Kili!_

Her eyes widened as she looked the injured dwarf. His shadow unlike the others was almost translucent. She could nearly see through him to the surface of the wooden table he was lying on.

"He's fading…" She whispered softly to herself barely noticing as Fili gasped.

"Ariel! your voice-"

But Ariel wasn't listening as she quickly looked about the room again for the tiny green spot on the floor.

When she found it she quickly darted over to it her jaw tightening as she saw its form.

It was her golden pocket watch. Or what was left of it. The orc that had stepped on it had nearly crushed all the mechanisms inside of it as well as taken off the clasp at the back.

It was in this broken piece that she saw a small seed that was roughly about the size of her pinky finger's nail.

_Beorn's gift…_

Ariel felt her heart soar as she picked up the seed in her hands. For some reason even though she knew she'd ever seen another small seed quite like it the name of the plant seemed to pass naturally through her mind.

_Athelas…_

She quickly turned towards Tauriel's bright form. She could faintly see the female elf's face as she gave a steady nod.

_Right then…god I hope this works_

Ariel turned her attention back to the seed in her hands and concentrated with all her might on one simple command.

_Grow…_

* * *

Kili son of Boli, second heir to the throne of Durin gasped for breath as several hands many hands made to grab at his body and hold him down.

He howled in pain as their fingers almost scorched against his skin almost branding him in their heat and intensity.

_I am surrounded by dragons…_

He thought wildly as he struggled against the burning heat.

_Smaug has trapped me in his clutches…Fili where are you?! Fili!_

"Kili!" he heard his brother's voice but it was strangely distant.

"Fili!" Kili tried to speak but it only came out as a garbled groan. It was almost like he was drowning in mid-air, his lungs burning even as he made to gulp down oxygen.

"Keep him still" he heard a voice speak as a pair of slender gentle hands made to press into the horrible agonising wound on his thigh.

He knew that voice…he had heard it often in his dreams of late. It was a fair voice, calm melodious as it began to chant words of a tongue so fluid and so pure that it brought peace to all hearts that could hear it.

But it wasn't the words that the young dwarf was interested in.

Kili's eyes were a blur as he opened them and looked up into the face that hovered above his.

And there she was. Her red hair was loose about her shoulders and her green hazel eyes were kind and soft as she looked down on him.

Kili couldn't help the way his breath caught in his chest as he gazed avidly into that face.

_So…so beautiful…so bright…Brighter than starlight…precious and pure…_

He gazed in wonder as she continued to chant, her whole form seeming to shine brightly from within as the smallest of smiles graced the corners of her mouth.

"Tauriel" he whispered softly and was surprised to feel that it didn't hurt to speak anymore.

Indeed his voice was leaving his throat freely and the burning was ebbing away from his body as air, wholesome and sweet flowed through his nostrils and into his lungs.

_What have I deserved to be blessed by such a being?_

He sighed heavily as he felt himself melt back into the wood beneath him.

It was a hard and unforgiving surface that many people would not be able to rest their elbows on. But to Kili's now jelly like body it almost as comfortable as the mattress of his bed back home.

He breathed deeply, doing his best to keep himself awake as his vision slid in and out of focus.

He could hear people talking about him.

"I've heard tales of the wonders of elvish medicine. And I must say that was a privilege to witness Prince Legolas" Oin's gruff voice spoke softly as the smooth but terse voice of a man made to mumble.

"I am glad you think so. It is not so often such skills of our kind are praised. Let alone by a dwarf"

Kili blinked up to the blurred ceiling above him as he pricked his ears as the sounds of someone familiar reached his ear.

"Fili" Ariel mumbled out loud only to gasp and clap a hand to her mouth.

Everyone turned to look at her in astonishment as she mumbled softly.

"my voice…my voice! Oh my god…Oh my GOD! My Voice! I can…I can speak…"

She looked down at Fili her eyes wide as they spilled over, tears streaming down her face.

"C-Can, C-can you h-hear me?" she stuttered and Fili's face at once split into a wide smile.

"Yes. Yes I can!"

"Aye yes we all can!" Bofur laughed out loud before turning to Oin who smiled cheekily as he pulled out his ear trumpet.

"Uh what was that lass? I didn't quite hear ye"

There was a loud bark of laughter and Kili turned his head slowly to the side. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of his brother's short blonde head buried into the stomach of a slender human girl as he twirled her around in the air.

He smiled softly as he heard Ariel squealed loudly as she giggled, wrapping her arms about his brother's neck and pressing her lips into his forehead.

Both were looking happier than Kili had ever seen them and it almost brought him to tears as he caught sight of the pure joy in his brothers blue eyes as he gazed upon the girl in his arms.

The way Fili's eyes sparkled, Kili might have thought his brother was gazing upon the most beautiful gem in the world.

_Oh Fee just kiss her already and be done with it you idiot!_

But then Kili winced a little as he felt something tug about his thigh and sluggishly turned his head to see Tauriel standing over him, her green hazel eyes cast downwards as she made to bandage his wound over a small smile gracing her lips as she listened to the joyful laughs nearby.

_No…but it couldn't be…_

"Tauriel" he whispered her name breathlessly and the elven woman quickly turned to look at him worriedly.

"Lie still" she murmured but he just shook his head ever so slightly.

Her voice…it still felt distant to his ears.

_I am dreaming_

He reasoned in his mind.

_That is why all is well…I am fading away into sleep…I am dreaming a good dream…_

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice wistful and soft as a breeze.

"You cannot be her…she is far away…She is far, far away from me…she walks in starlight from another world…It was just a dream…"

Tauriel's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the dwarf's large hands make to reach out gingerly towards her own. His fingers were gentle as, his digits carefully sliding up to entwine themselves amongst hers as he breathed.

"do you think she could've loved me?"

There was nothing but silence as Tauriel looked down in shock at Kili who stared up at her, his eyes a haze of great affection even as they slid shut…his mind falling into a peaceful blackness of sleep.

Then suddenly there was a loud clattering sound.

"Hey! Where are you going?" came the small surprised gulp as Sigrid came out of the kitchen with Bain and Tilda.

Tauriel quickly looked up just in time to see Legolas striding quickly across the room, his face stony as he made his way towards the front door.

"I'm keeping first watch. The rest of you stay inside." he clipped to the room at large before slamming the door shut behind him

"Oy…" Bofur gulped as he sat up from where he'd been lounging on the floor "what's his problem is he sick too?"

"No I don't think so" Ariel shook her head as she turned to look questioningly at Fili.

But Fili felt his heart sink as she gazed at the very battered front door of the bargeman's house.

That look that had been on Legolas's face…it had been the same look of anguish and heartbreak that had been on Thorin's face when he'd caught him and Ariel kissing yesterday.

_Wait a moment!...Anguish and…heartbreak…oh mahal…_

"Fili…What's wrong?" Ariel bit her lip.

Fili opened his voice to speak…but he didn't have time to make the words.

The ground beneath them all shook and trembled violently. Ripples formed in the bowls of water, the wind began to whistle and howl all about them as if a small gale were passing through the entire house, though all had been peaceful only seconds before.

"Sigrid?" Tilda looked fearfully up at her older sister, tugging the doll in her hands tight to her chest just as the ground trembled once more. But Sigrid did not say a word. Her face was as pale as death warmed up as her eyes swivelled round to a window.

Ariel turned to follow her gaze and felt her blood freeze in her body as she saw high up silhouetted against the large full moon a black shape with batlike wings.

NO one moved. No one dared to even breathe as a voice, a great booming voice as deep as and as guttural as the roar of the largest lions but also as smooth as a hissing snake, rumbled into the night.

"I am Fire…I am…DEATH!"

_Oh Thorin..._

A tear ran down Ariel's cheek.

_What have you done?_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! SMAUG HAS COME AT LAST! step aside Sauron, THE CHIEFEST AND GREATEST OF CALAMITIES IN DA HOUSE!

*sees readers and coughs* ahem sorry. but seriously smaug is like the best antagonist ever written so there!

i know i changed a little bit about Legolas's involvement but honestly when i reviewed the end of DOS and the beginning of BOFA i was a bit disappointed that his absence wasn't explained properly. it was like he was there one minute and then he magically just vanished from the storyline in a poof only to come back and say, hi guys i'm back without a scratch!

god that was a whopper of a chapter for me to write. Ariel finally has her voice and powers back but her troubles are not over yet. Oh no she still has plenty more stuff to push through before she gets to the end of this story mark my words.

Keep tuned in for the next chapter and review your thoughts and most importantly...

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: I See Fire**

"I am Fire…I am…DEATH!"

_Oh Thorin…_

A tear ran down Ariel's cheek.

_What have you done?_

What had he done indeed?

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier:**

Thorin Oakenshield was a dwarf famed not only for his might on the battlefield but also for the steadiest of hands, especially when it came down to his work in the smithies and forges.

So it was with great surprise that Bilbo watched on as the Dwarf Prince's hands shook as he carefully made to press his weight upon the rock wall in front of him.

The eight other dwarves and the hobbit behind him all waited with bated breath as with a small grunt he pushed upon a slab of rock that swung back at once to create a large rectangular wall in the mountain side.

It was fairly large by dwarf standards, five feet high at most but broad enough for three to walk abreast. Its hinges were hidden, as had been the outline of the door itself, so perfect was its camouflage.

But Thorin did not care for the craftsmanship of the doorway, though that in itself was astounding in its own right. No all his eyes were focused on were the stone walls that lay just beyond the threshold.

"Erebor…" he murmured just as Balin came striding up towards him.

"Thorin I…I…" but for the first time since any of them had known him, the old dwarf could not seem to find the words to say, for his eyes were full of tears.

Not that Thorin could blame him. He himself was struggling to gulp down the unfamiliar lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes as he stepped into a long dark corridor.

"I know these walls…these halls…this stone" he whispered as he made to touch the stone alongside him.

"Do you remember it Balin?" he turned back to the others and Bilbo was astonished to see a small wistful smile adorn those usually grim features "Chambers filled with golden light"

"Aye…I remember" Balin did not bother to hold back the tears as he too stepped inside.

The other dwarves followed quietly, their faces lit up in awe. Only Dwalin seemed to share the same reaction as his brother and prince. When he too felt the stone wall by his hands it took nearly everything in his brave fierce heart not to break down into sobs.

This place…this dark place…had been the place he had been born and raised. So rough, so old… but still so familiar…still…home…

As Bilbo finally sidled in last Gloin's voice suddenly filled the dark void about them as he looked up to read a carving over the top of the doorway.

"Herein lies the Seventh Kingdom of Durin's folk. May the Heart of the Mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home"

Bilbo frowned a little as he examined the carving above. It seemed to resemble a great chair or throne.

"The Throne of the king" Balin explained taking in the Halfling's confusion which only deepened as he asked.

"And what is that?" he pointed to what appeared to be a shining star above the throne. Or was that an egg?

"The Arkenstone"

"The Arkenstone? And what's that?"

He'd never heard of anything quite like the Arkenstone before. He'd seen no mention of it even in his contract.

His musings were disrupted when Thorin stepped forwards, his composure returned to him as he gruffly murmured.

"That Master Burglar…Is why you are here"

Bilbo blinked and quickly he looked around himself. All the nine dwarves about him were looking at him with such expectancy that one would expect to find in dogs eager for a single bone.

_This is it…_

He gulped as his heart sank into his gut.

_Come on Bilbo Baggins_

He chided himself sternly.

_You've faced three trolls, goblins, orcs, a…Gollum? And not to mention you've slayed giant spiders in a cursed forest and then escaped from an elvish prison in empty wine barrels. You can surely take on a sleeping dragon…_

But even as he took the first step into the passageway beyond Thorin's body that blocked it, Bilbo could not help the shudder that passed through him.

No matter what he tried to keep telling himself he could not help but wish he'd have someone walk with him, preferably someone female with red hair and wearing green.

_You'd know what to do wouldn't you?_

He paused for one moment and bit his lip.

_You'd be scared at first but you'd know…_

_And so would you Bilbo… _He could almost hear Ariel's voice as clear as if she'd spoken beside him. _Don't give up just yet…_

"Bilbo" Thorin growled but Bilbo quickly put up a hand to silence him.

"Yes I know! Just…just give me a moment to um…"

The Dwarf Prince nodded and quickly backed away to join the rest of the dwarves as they gave their burglar some much required peace and personal space.

He carefully reached into his coat pocket and fumbled about inside it.

He could feel the metallic surface of his ring as it slid over his skin. But for once Bilbo wasn't interested in using it or checking it.

No his hand was gently fingering the velvet petals of a small flower tucked gently within.

He'd found it up on the mountainside just outside where the door had been. A single solitary white rosebud. It had bloomed probably just that very day, the only living thing that they had ever found amidst the dragon's desolation.

He stiffened as he felt the stem of the plant suddenly writhe in his pocket like a snake as it slithered up his wrist. But even as he made to jerk his hand out of his coat he could feel the plant quiet down in its motions as it secured itself like a band about his wrist.

For a moment he considered wrenching it off, but something stopped him.

For some reason he could not fathom, he knew in his deepest of hearts that the plant was special and for some reason he had to keep it.

He took a deep breath and turned round only to see Balin standing alone with him in the passageway.

"The Lads are outside." He explained. "They figured it would be stealthier if only one of us were to show you the way in than if all of us were to come barging in"

"…alright then…let's go…"

* * *

The treasure hall of Erebor was truly a sight to behold.

To one from a distance it would've appeared to be a great underground desert, with gigantic dunes of glittering gold and jewels as its sands and the great roof above its dark night sky.

Even Bilbo Baggins, who had by now seen some truly tremendous sights on his journeys, was astounded as he stepped down the comparatively tiny stone steps that led down into the almost oceanic waves of treasure.

_Find one white jewel Bilbo! Just have to find one white jewel…_

There was the clinking and hissing sound beneath his feet and the little hobbit looked down to see a multitude of solid golden coins slide away from where his furry feet were sinking into the great pile.

_Easier said than done…_

He gulped as he gingerly did his best to quietly tug his feet out and tiptoe quietly over the giant mounds of treasure, unaware that something below his feet had just stirred.

* * *

Smaug, the last of the great fire drakes of the north, The King Under the Mountain, had been deep in sleep when the first tinkling of metal had hit his sensitive ears.

_A mountain rat_

He first thought calmly. A rat scurrying about trying to find a way back to its hole.

But once he felt the small pitter patter of bare feet scurry up the sides of his gargantuan ribs, his whole body stiffened.

Not even the greatest of rodents could manage to make themselves felt against the hardest of his scales.

Nor even did rats step with such large feet for their stature.

_A thief…_

Smaug rumbled in his head, his thoughts a whirr of rage and suspicion. However the more his keen ears listened his suspicions were quick to turn into curiosity.

Whoever the thief was, he was moving very stealthily. Too stealthy to be of the race of man, he noted, and too light to be the footsteps of a dwarf. He thought it could be an elf, but something about the flavour of the air about him told him otherwise.

_Curiouser and Curiouser…_

His great reptilian lips curled in a sneer as he shifted his head from beneath the pile of gold it was under to sniff the air.

No…the smell was definitely not of an elf. It was far too earthy and rustic, but still it was also far too sweet to be like a dwarf or even a man.

_Ah…so the little thief has seen me…_

He mused with amusement as he heard the tiniest intake of breath from somewhere close by.

A great big yellowing red eye opened, its vertical pupil shrinking and expanding as it did its best to quickly readjust to the new light.

However when its gaze focused on the dunes of golden treasure about it… nothing was there.

His lips curled as he took a greater sniff. No there was definitely something there, something that was definitely foreign to his senses.

"Well thief…" he hissed into the still air of the hoard "I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air…where are you? Where are _you?!_"

There was a sudden clinking of gold and Smaug's sneer widened victoriously as he saw masses of coins topple down the great pile of treasure as someone's footsteps disturbed them.

_Got you little rat!_

Smaug chuckled to himself as he slithered his way smoothly about the hoard. Despite his massive size, his sinewy body managed to twist itself gracefully around pillars, his red scales reflecting onto the walls and ceiling of the giant mountain, the golden sheen of the treasures that surrounded them. His movements were so slick that even the deadliest of sharks in the sea would be envious of his grace.

But more than that they would also be terrified of his bite, for when he spoke next he allowed his lips to part, revealing two magnificent rows of gleaming fangs each as big and as sharp as swords.

"Come now. Don't be shy. Step into the light"

He could hear the frantic puffs of air as the tiny invisible thief trembled and shook form the pillar he was hiding against. Or trying to hide in this case.

Smaug supposed he should pity the tiny creature and put it out of his misery. But pity was not an emotion he was overly fond of feeling. He'd much rather play with his food before he ate it.

But even as he sniffed the air again, he caught a whiff of something…something familiar and yet foreign…

"Hmm…" the great dragon hummed with amusement as he slid his head around to peer into his prey's hiding place "There is something about you. Something you carry…something made of gold. But far more _precious_"

There was a small grunt as if of pain and Smaug's wicked smile widened as out of nowhere a man appeared.

"There you are. Thief in the Shadows"

It was an unusual man. He was about the size of a human child, but it bore the face and proportions of someone fully grown. His ears, like an elf's were pointed and stuck out a little from under a mop of brown curls, the colour of which matched two large tufts of hair that covered its very large, very grimy feet.

He was dressed in clothes that were much too big for him and very much tattered and darned. The only thing really of worth was in his hands and even then that was only one small golden ring.

Had Smaug not been so intrigued by the oddity of the being itself, he might have discarded the tiny golden band entirely. This treasure hoard had more than enough gold rings in its keeping. One more would barely make a dent in its value.

And so it was with great curiosity that he allowed the small creature before him to speak.

"I-I did not come to steal from you O Smaug, the Un-assessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them" he finished with a bleat as Smaug's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Sneaking invisible into his kingdom just to look upon a dragon? This pathetic little worm cannot lie even to save his own skin._

Smaug's hackles raised slightly. If this little critter thought that flattery would keep him alive for long he was sorely mistaken.

But he hadn't crossed the line yet, and so Smaug decided to humour him. After all the thief had made it this far and it would be vulgar to not reward his efforts.

The great red dragon took malicious pleasure as he slithered his way into a wide open expanse of treasure and drew his whole body up to its fullest of heights so that he nearly filled the space between two pillars.

"And do you now!"

He was pleased to see the little thief tremble and quake before him in genuine tremulous awe.

"Truly…the tales fall utterly short of your enormity…oh Smaug…The stupendous"

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug snorted his pleasure growing as the tiny thief before him shook his head.

"No-no-"

"No indeed." Smaug steamrolled over him his eyes narrowing into slits even as he made to lean his great head close to the small creature. He was so short that if the great dragon were to eat him he would only give the same amount of satisfaction that one would get eating only one measly small potato chip.

Which to Smaug, begged the question:

"You seem familiar with my name. But I don't recall ever smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"Uh…you may indeed…" the little man nodded with a small gulp as distractedly he glanced down to the gems beneath the dragon's feet. For a split second his gaze halted on a small spot by the dragon's claws, but before Smaug could follow his gaze he was quickly speaking.

"I come from under the hill."

"Underhill?" Smaug tilted his head.

"Yes and under hills my path has led." The small creature nodded vigorously relieved to have temporarily found a distraction for the great beast before him.

"And through the air. I am he that walks unseen. I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number. I-I am he that buries his friends alive and drown them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me. I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles."

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug admitted, his voice a mocking hiss, though the little creature before him could clearly see that the dragon was becoming rather enthralled with the riddling.

"I-I am Luckwearer…R-riddlemaker…"

"Lovely titles. Go on."

"B-Barrel-rider"

"Barrels? Now that is interesting" Smaug snapped his mind suddenly changing from curious to seething in the flash of an instant.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was starting to rather enjoy the riddling game with his new _guest_. There were very few people that could keep a dragon's intrigue for so long. However he supposed that he should've known that this little fellow wouldn't have lasted much longer. His terror was consuming him. He was slipping up. After all it didn't take a genius to work out that last little clue.

_Oh well…at least its one less miserable rat in this world to steal from me…_

Smaug's tongue slithered over his razor sharp teeth as he sniffed the air eagerly, only for him to stiffen in surprise as an all too familiar stench hit his nostrils.

He'd know it anywhere. It had permeated these very halls for many years even after he'd completely settled in the mountain. It was an odour that Smaug had hoped to be rid of his halls, but now it was stronger than ever as it wafted down from an unseen corridor above his head.

And so it was with great wrath that he spoke again from the shadows of the great hall.

"And what about your little _Dwarf_ friends? Where are they hiding?"

"Dwarves?" the thief made to frown before shrugging dramatically "No. Nope. No Dwarves here, you've got that all wrong"

"Oh I don't think so, _Barrel-Rider!_" Smaug snarled his amber eyes flashing more red than orange in the darkness in his anger and ire. "They sent you in here to do their dirty work. While they skulk about outside"

Now the little Barrel-rider truly was looking desperate even as he half bowed before the dragon.

"Truly you are mistaken o Smaug Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities"

Smaug would have purred with satisfaction at the flattery, had his anger still not been flaring up in his mind, hotter than any fire he could set loose from his mouth.

"You have nice manners for a thief…and a _liar_! I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold. They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh"

There was suddenly a flurry of movement and Smaug turned quickly to see the little thief dash off down the heaps of gold, chasing after… after a glowing white jewel.

_The Arkenstone!_

His eyes now flared red as he all but bellowed.

"Did you think I would not know this day would come?!"

He smashed his neck forcibly into a stone pillar so that the entire hall shook violently

"That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!"

Smaug made a great bite in the direction of the little thief who was now slipping and sliding down the dunes of gold, deeper and deeper down towards the darkest heart of the mountain.

Far from the exit…and far from help.

* * *

"Was that an earthquake?"

"No…That my lads…was a dragon"

Nine dwarves all clutched onto the stones of the platform on the dark stony mountain side that they were currently sitting at.

They had been waiting there for more than two hours now. Waiting and wondering, their hearts full of fear, their backs stiff and their brows sweaty from the trepidation of their inactivity.

Of all of them Thorin was perhaps the most tense as his gaze fixed itself upon the large gaping black chasm that separated them from the halls of a dragon guarded kingdom.

His kingdom. His gold…

The dwarf prince reminded himself as he caught sight of Ori sidle timidly up to the secret doorway just in time to see the flicker of firelight against a far wall inside.

"What about Bilbo?" the young dwarf's voice was shaking even as he looked about at them all.

But Thorin only waved him off.

"Give him more time"

"Time to do what?" Balin glowered at his prince sternly "To be killed"

Thorin looked up at the older dwarf and was astonished to see that his usually kind wise face was wrought with anxiety.

"You are afraid"

"Yes. I'm afraid" Balin snapped "I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather" Thorin growled turning away but Balin shook his head.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one small _burglar_" Thorin announced, his voice cold and clear even as he looked back at all his companions, a gold glint faintly glimmering for a split moment over his glazed eyes.

Balin took a step towards him but there was no anger in his tone nor his stance only genuine worry and care

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo. And he's not just our burglar. He's our friend. One that you promised you'd look out for no matter what. Just like you promised to go back for your nephews…for Oin and Bofur…for Ariel…"

There was a silence as the eight other dwarves all watched with bated breath as their leader's eyes suddenly darted down to his pant pocket. Carefully his fingers ghosted over it before slipping inside to finger a small piece of paper tucked away safely inside.

It had barely been used for two days but already it was crumpled up so much that the leaf had lost its stiffness such had been Thorin's nerves of late.

Even now as the mountain shuddered ominously he found himself clutching to it rather than the stone wall even as he spoke.

"Very well…we shall help our friend"

* * *

_So…_

A pair of beady black eyes narrowed down at the shelf of rock from atop a pinnacle of stone set even higher up the mountain side.

_They've woken the beast…_

Balcheth's head tilted to the side as she watched a head of dark, grey flecked shaggy hair suddenly storm into the hole in the wall shaped like a door.

_And Thorin Oakenshield wishes to play the hero…how noble._

She snorted as seh drew back from the edge of her vantage point. A gnarled hand reached to a golden chain she wore about her neck.

Gingerly as a cat she lifted it up to reveal, looped into its centre, a glass vial in which was a lock of rich dark red-brown hair.

She held on tight to this trinket, wickedly chuckling softly to herself as the contents within the glass began to glow a bright but very sickly and venomous green.

Balcheth's breath sucked in sharply as she felt a rush of energy pass through her as a wave of the energy from the vial pulsed outwards.

As it did so, parts of her began to change. Black eyes turned amber gold. A hunched over spine began to straighten up and what was once hanging flesh off a skeletal frame was filling out into very full, very voluptuous curves. Wrinkled chalk white skin was smoothing out and colour flowed back into it. Claw like hands turned slender and delicate. The sparse head of hair was growing out rapidly so that within moments a full head of luscious blonde waves, with long sideburns was framing a youthful and beautiful woman's face.

"Tut-tut! What a state" The hag drawled as she looked over her new and beautiful body and found to her disappointment that she was still garbed in the dark rags of her old form.

"but perhaps that could work in my favour" Balcheth purred softly to herself, only to stumble as the mountain shook violently again.

"Stupid dragon" she muttered darkly before smoothing out her hair.

She grinned as the silky locks passed through her fingers. They were like ribbons of molten gold, so bright, so smooth, so pure… so tempting…

But even as she looked back down to the now empty mountain shelf below her she scowled.

Even from this great height she had seen the way Thorin Oakenshield's eyes had lit up at the mere mention of his Green witch's name. She had seen the way the golden light of the alluring gold had vanished from his eyes to be replaced by tenderness.

Balcheth's, now amber, eyes flashed as she purred to the darkness.

"So that's how you want to play it you little brat? How very devious…just like your mother…"

Her lips curled into a dangerous sneer.

_Let the games begin Ariel Brooks…_

* * *

To say that Smaug was furious would have been the biggest understatement of a hundred years.

Indeed fury was not even an adjective that came close to describing the true burning fire that raged hotly and jealously within both the mind and heart of the great fire drake.

Dwarves! Dwarves were in his mountain once more. And not just any dwarves, but Thorin Oakenshield himself, the heir of the Durin bloodline.

He growled low as he clawed his way through the lower levels of the great mountain kingdom.

He was currently snaking his way through great forges, though what were once blazing bustling places of industry and fire, were now just cold stone lumps of metal and rock. A far cry from the glittering cavernous hall that was his hoard.

But even as the great dragon made to claw his way out of a deep dark mine shaft, a gruff voice bellowed out mockingly:

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted"

_Oakenshield!_

Great reptilian eyes flashed like fire as they caught sight of a sturdy strong dwarf with dark hair and beard and fierce dark blue eyes.

But in spite of the dragon's anger, Thorin Oakenshield smirked widely.

"You've grown slow and fat in your dotage…_slug_"

It had been so long since anyone incurred his rage.

Smaug himself barely could contain his own fiery breath as it escaped his body in a massive roar. The sound was so great that the entire mountain shook from its roots right up to the tip of the topmost rock at its peak.

The dwarves however did not perish in the blaze, for they were quick to scurry for cover behind the bars of great iron gates set before the bellows of the forges before them.

_You think you can vanquish me? You think you little band of mountain rat's could ever defeat me? Such foolery… _

And so it was with great personal delight that the great dragon coiled his body tight in preparation.

Then suddenly he lunged. There was a great grinding of metal, and the dwarves all yelled in terror as they looked up and saw the gigantic metal barred gates behind them bend like tinfoil.

_That's right little mountain rats, run and scurry back to your holes!_

Smaug chuckled as after a couple more heavy thuds he managed to bend back the gates with one of his claws.

The forges had been lit, thanks to his flames, but that was of no concern to him.

No…

His eyes were set upon another prize.

Smaug's lips curled upwards in a sneer as he beheld the small figure of the little thief that had awoken him.

The tiny creature was now trying his best to jump up to reach a lever set about two heads above his own small curly head of hair.

_Hmmm…how pathetic…_

Smaug chuckled wickedly, the deep sound reverberating off the stone walls as he advanced on his prey, which looked up at him with wide frightened eyes as he opened his mouth the flames in his throat glowing so bright they were almost white in colour.

"BILBO! NOO!" Thorin yelled his face full of horror as he saw the Halfling disappear into a massive jet of flame.

There were many cries of horror and despair as all the other eight dwarves rushed out from their various positions to see the fate of their friend.

No…Bilbo could not be gone…not their burglar…not their friend.

They were so shocked that none of them even noticed as Thorin rushed forwards towards the monster before them letting loose a loud war cry as he charged.

But Smaug barely paid him any attention and continued to breathe his hot flame, which streamed out of his massive reptilian jaws as fluidly as any river.

He knew better than any of the dwarves bellow that he needn't have held his fire for so long. However he just couldn't resist the pleasure of hearing their cries of despair as he tortured their friend's dead corpse.

…or was it dead.

As he shut his mouth Smaug sniffed through his nostrils and stiffened.

Something was not right. The air about him and his prey was still warm from the fiery forges, but there was still that earthy smell coming from the place where the little Halfling had been standing by the lever.

_But how…_

Thorin stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of the drake's vertical pupils contracting to tiny pinpricks of shock as the smoke cleared from his flame's point of contact.

There, just winking out from the dark clouds and plumes, something was glowing.

"Well bless my beard" Dwalin's voice was breathless with shock.

Not that anyone could blame him.

High above their heads on a small stone platform, Bilbo Baggins was standing at the foot of a large wooden lever surrounded by a dome of writhing vines.

For the first time that evening everything seemed to stop dead in its tracks. Even Smaug was still, his gaze transfixed upon the hobbit who was blinking hard as he looked about himself in confusion.

_I'm…I'm alive? But I could've sworn I was surrounded by-_

But even as he made to look himself over, Bilbo gasped.

For the white flower that had entwined itself on his wrist was now glowing a bright green.

* * *

TADAAA! Hi guys i'm back!

sorry for the long wait but this chapter has had me stumped for a while! damn writers block.

So yeah we finally get to see smaug in action. personally he's my fav character ever in the hobbit (both in book and movie verse) so hopefully i've managed to do him justice.

It's actually harder than it looks to see things from the perspective of a greedy gold-hoarding wicked dragon that's bigger than two jumbo-jets.

I hope you enjoyed and i hope to hear from you guys soon.

Keep reading and reviewing! :)


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Dragon Fire and Ruin**

Smaug was neither one of the oldest nor one of the most powerful of his kind to have lived, but he had existed and thrived long enough in Middle Earth to know many of its secrets.

Many were as extraordinary and as bewitching as the next. And if one were to test his mind they would be hard put to find a great lore-master to challenge him in a battle of wits.

And yet for all his great expanse of knowledge he could find nothing to explain how the small Halfling thief before him was still standing after being blasted by his most powerful flames.

_It survived?_

The great dragon's pupils turned into vertical slits of fury as he looked upon the shocked form of Bilbo Baggins, standing all on his own before a great lever.

_The thieving rat survived?! But how-_

Smaug's eyes narrowed as he craned his great neck forwards so that he could sniff the air about the small now trembling hobbit.

It was subtle but very distinct…the smell of something fresh. It smelt like fresh green grass with a hint of musky rose and the faintest trace of rain and earth. And yet there was something more. Smaug could almost feel a pulsing surge of energy emitting from the thief.

But he had not displayed any real aura of power before. True his gift for stealth was remarkable in its own right…but this was a different kind of power at work…a greater power…

But even as Smaug leaned forwards to snarl at the small thief he noticed the green glowing band about his outstretched wrist as he tried to shield his body.

Great reptilian lips curled. Hackles rose, nostrils flared and Bilbo's face paled.

"Sorcery?!"

The word came out as a mighty bellowing roar that was so loud that the entire mountain shook and trembled.

Thorin and the dwarves with him all cried out as they did their best to stand steady, all of them gripping onto the stone walls behind them hard as the great dragon lunged for a petrified-

"BILBO!" Thorin yelled and Bilbo ducked down quickly as a pair of large razor toothed jaws snapped ferociously at him.

However they didn't touch a hair on him for in a split second decision, Bilbo had jumped up and pulled down the great wooden lever with all his might.

At once great jets of water streamed down from on high, from great tunnels and channels carved into the mountain walls.

Smaug's roar, along with the glowing dragon fire he'd been about to unleash once more, was swallowed up as tons upon tons of water was plummeted down over his body, drenching him, forcing him back, bowling him over.

And so Bilbo Baggins came to realise that no matter how powerful any dragon was, it was still no match for nature's forces.

Maybe they had a chance after all.

* * *

The great banks about the wide lake of Esgaroth were bare of much life. Barely anyone lived on those lands save a few families of farmers and even they were but small in number.

Therefore late that night, no-one was there to notice the shadows of the dark horse and its rider as they skid to a halt at the edge of the waters.

"Shh…" a man's voice hissed soothingly down to the beast beneath him. It was nickered softly and stomped its hooves in discomfort at the sight of the great body of water, in which great ripples were spreading across.

With another soft hush to his nervous steed the man dismounted quickly, his boots making no sound even against the sands.

Now that he was on the ground he could almost hear the trembles of the earth itself beneath him.

"not good" Celegon's eyes narrowed as he looked up towards the great mountain looming ominously high above the lake.

Though it was a great distance away he could see the small flickers of golden light flash and burn brightly from a distant dark hole.

"Not good at all"

_Please Eru…_

He sighed heavily his eyes darting towards the small distant shadow on the surface of the lake.

_Where ever she is…Please let her be safe…_

* * *

When poor Bilbo Baggins had been a much younger hobbit he had always wanted to go off exploring the world and going on grand adventures. He had often gone wandering on his own in the woods with his young cousins, brandishing a wooden stick before him as he approached a small rabbit hole, as if he was some great hero going to confront a terrorising beast in its lair.

_If only I were back in such peaceful times_

The now older hobbit was wishing in his mind with all his heart as he ran helter skelter into a large grand hallway. It was taller than two cathedrals and was adorned in large great tapestries hanging from the vaulted ceilings.

However even as Bilbo made to scurry there was a loud roar from above.

He quickly looked up and his shriek was instantly swallowed up as great chunks of the stone walls and roof above him were smashed away from a gigantic scaly body.

"So…thief… You think that a little trinket like that will thwart me! ME!" Smaug's roar echoed loudly about the hall so that the hobbit clapped his hands over his ears from under the tapestry he that had fallen on him.

His entire body shook as he dared to take a small peak from his hiding spot only to see the gleaming fiery eyes of the dragon flashing in the darkness.

Bilbo gulped as he sprang to his feet and made to dash away towards a nearby pillar only to trip over rubble on the floor.

At once Smaug's sharp eyes caught sight of him and within moments he stuck his long neck forwards his mouth opening, revealing flames igniting in the back of his throat.

He would get him this time. The little rat would burn and disintegrate into nothingness.

_This is it…I'm done for…this is the end of me…_

Bilbo shut his streaming terrified eyes as hot flames burst forwards towards him.

However like before, the green vine band over his wrist glowed a bright green and at once a dome of green energy swirled about him.

There was a great smash and a violent blast of white light as Smaug's entire body was forced back by the magic dome. The impact was so powerful that the entire great mountain city rang like a great gong had sounded through it, followed by a great rush of whispering winds.

_The Lord of Silver Fountains, _

_The King of Carven Stone, _

_The King Beneath the Mountain, _

_Shall come into his own. _

_And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, _

_But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn_

Smaug reeled back roaring with anger but even with all the cacophony around him Bilbo could still discern, as if they were distant echoes, words hissing through the air.

_The great beast will awaken, _

_All will fall to despair, _

_His fury great and terrible, _

_And none shall be spared. _

_But still there is hope. _

_A green maiden may be found. _

_Then Durin's curse will be lifted, _

_And the king shall be recrowned._

"A green maiden?" Bilbo breathed his eyes widening as the words faded into nothingness of the air. "A green maiden…Ariel!?"

But even as the name passed his lips it bounced off the stone walls.

Ariel…

Ariel…

Ariel…

Smaug's head snapped up at once from where he was recovering.

_Oh no! _

Bilbo clapped a hand over his mouth as great reptilian lips curled into a sneer. He could almost see the gears turning in that cunning mind and his heart was dropping faster than a stone in a pond.

_Oh no-Oh no-Oh no!_

"Ariel…" Smaug purred his snake like tongue smoothly sliding over the syllables.

"Now that is a pretty name…for a maiden. Tell me _Barrel Rider_, is she the one who gave you that trinket? If so then where is she to protect you now?"

"She's far away!" Bilbo squeaked as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "She's far, far away! Long gone! I-In fact I haven't seen her for months! I doubt you'll ever find-"

"Liar!" Smaug snarled with malicious pleasure as he advanced towards the small hobbit, who was still surrounded by the green light.

"You think you can deceive me_?_! I can smell her scent off you as clearly as I do your foul little _friends_. And I know you have all come from Lake-Town. This is some sordid scheme between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen. Those snivelling cowards, with their long bows, and their black arrows. And now they seek to challenge me with a _sorceress_ on their side?!"

Bilbo's eyes widened as great clawed wings clenched against the cold ground like large blades grinding against steel.

"Well then…" the great dragon smirked wickedly even as he made to watch the little Halfling squirm deliciously before him. "Since your precious maiden came all this way, perhaps I should pay her a little visit"

"NO!" Bilbo cried out horror flooding through him as the dragon bent low to the ground and began to stalk towards a great open doorway that led out into the open air outside the mountain.

But even as Smaug made to stretch the tip of his nostrils under the arch a gruff voice called loudly.

"HERE! You witless worm!"

"You" Smaug growled, his hackles raising as he turned.

There standing on top of a great metal cast was Thorin Oakenshield.

His face was grimy with sweat and soot but his deep blue eyes blazed with just as much fire as the dragon's own flame coloured irises.

"I am taking back what you stole" he spat only for Smaug to sneer.

"You will take _nothing _from me Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am _King_ Under the Mountain"

"This is not your kingdom." Thorin declared not even flinching as the great beast made to slither up towards where he stood. "These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge. [Release the chains!]"

And as the last words of Khuzdul were roared several gigantic metal chains tugged off the metal structure the Dwarf prince sood.

Smaug jerked his head back as the large pieces fell, his eyes widening as their contents were revealed.

Bilbo gasped from behind his pillar.

It was a statue, at least several stories high. Just as high as Smaug, who had strangely become captivated by the sheen of the bright smooth gold, etched into the form of a great dwarven king…the visage of King Thror…

_Any second now…_

Thorin grunted as he held on tight to the great chain he now dangled from. But for once the dragon did not pay heed to his struggles.

It was too entranced by the gold before it…that is until it began to shift.

Bilbo jumped in alarm as a bubble burst, spraying liquid gold all over the dragon's face. It wasn't the only one.

Smaug roared in furious confusion as several more bubbles appeared in the surface of the non-tempered gold splattering onto his scales even as he made to back away.

He wasn't quick enough.

Smaugs roars echoed loudly as he thrashed and writhed, but nothing he could do could stop the golden tide from swallowing him up.

The dwarves all cheered as, like water spewing from a broken dam, the liquid gold crashed down onto the beast before them, waves of the gold lapping at the sides of the hall.

Bilbo did his best to step back from the splatters, even trying to climb onto a pillar to stop the hot metal from searing the hair off his large feet.

_They did it…_

He held his breath as he watched in amazement the fluid floor begin to settle, the ripples dying down to stillness.

_They slew him…we did it…_

But even as a smile graced the Hobbit's face there was a great screech.

"REVENGE!"

_No…NO!_

Thorin's face paled in horror as in a spout of flames a golden dragon burst upwards more violently than any volcanic eruption, his voice louder than any thunderstorm the gods themselves could invent.

"REVENGE?! I WILL SHOW YOU _REVENGE_!"

* * *

Bells were ringing, people were screaming and squeaking. Children were crying even as parents made to usher them into whatever boats they had.

This was the sight that met Ariel's light brown eyes when she looked out of a window.

Something warm clasped about her hand and she turned to see the small form of Bard's youngest daughter Tilda, looking up at her with terror even as she clutched her doll tight.

"They woke him up…" she mumbled softly tears beginning to stream down her face "and now we're going to-to…"

Ariel almost felt her heart break in two and didn't even bother restraining herself as she bent down to scoop the little girl into her arms.

"shh…its ok Tilda…Its ok…we're going to be alright…you'll see" she whispered into the soft brown curls. But even as she looked up to the others (Tauriel, Oin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Sigrid and Bain) her own tears began to fall.

The company had failed…Smaug was awakened and his wrath was incurred…nothing could stop him now.

Then suddenly there was a clunk and they all turned sharply to see the front door open.

Ariel and Tauriel both quickly made to grab their weapons on their persons, only to pause as the tall form of Legolas strode inside, his face grim.

"The dragon is nearly upon us. You must all leave now. Take only what you need and nothing more."

"We're not leaving! Not without our father" Bain cried out stubbornly, even though everyone else was quick to snap into action at once.

"If you stay here your sisters will die" Tauriel said firmly to the boy "Is that what your father would want?"

Bain shut his mouth though he looked mutinous, not that Ariel could blame him. She would be feeling exactly the same way in his shoes.

She quickly grabbed a shawl from beside her and wrapped it around Tilda who was still clinging onto her tightly even as she made to help Sigrid, who was already doing her best to quickly grab her father's camping bag and stuff it with supplies.

"I'm fine Fee I can stand on my own" she heard Kili snap as Fili tried to help him up.

But even as the elder brother made to open his mouth to retort a rumble sounded in the distance…the rumble not of thunder…but of a beast.

"Quickly!" Legolas hissed as he ushered them all out down the back of the house, where there was a small boat tied up.

They all quickly filed in one after the other all squashing themselves like sardines in a pack just as something dark whooshed over them from above.

"So…" a voice purred into the night. "This is where you've been hiding all this time… _Sorceress_"

Ariel felt her blood chill in her veins.

"What did he just say?" Oin breathed beside her, his ear trumpet shaking in his trembling hand.

"Shhh" Tauriel put a finger to her lips before signalling to Bain and Bofur who both had the oars in their hands.

Quietly they both nodded and began to paddle quickly but silently down a watery alley.

"Keep your heads down" Fili whispered, his hand grasping tight at Ariel's as the boat glided over the icy waters.

There was silence in the crowded boat as the dragon's shadow passed over once again.

"Fili I…" Ariel whispered as Fili took her hand gently in his, his blue eyes fearful but determined.

"It's going to be alright" he muttered.

But even as he said this there was a great roar and suddenly the waterway before them glowed a bright gold.

People were screaming as the dragon came over them, a bright jet of fire spewing from his mouth like water from a hose.

But Smaug did not care. Indeed he relished in the sounds of terror.

Happy though he had been to sit and sleep in his hoard of gold and treasure, he could not deny that he had missed the thrill of that came from laying ruin to his enemies.

Even now as he flew over the burning city he let loose a loud roar, delighting in the way building foundations shook and cracked.

_Ah the scent of fear…_

He sniffed the air as a purr rumbled in his throat.

Below him, the water of the lake glimmered red as it reflected his shining scales. This in turn illuminated all the little boats the people were frantically scrambling in for escape.

He sniffed the air doing his best to ignore the delicious scent of burning flesh and wood as it wafted into his nostrils.

No…he'd have time to hunt all the remaining surviving rats later…he had much more important matters to deal with now.

His eyes narrowed as he searched through the frantic crowds with his sharp amber eyes.

She was close. He could smell that fresh scent now, the same one that Halfling bore on him. that scent of rain, rose and earth. She was somewhere on the water.

"I know you're down there green witch!" he snarled his voice echoing even over the din of the pandemonium below him "I can _smell_ you…as well as your miserable little _dwarf_ friends."

But even as he made to open his mouth to breathe fire, something twanged and in the corner of the dragon's eye, he saw a small dark rod shoot. It hit him on the side of his body, glancing off pitifully from his scales.

Even so Smaug was intrigued as he turned his head.

There standing at the top of the rather precariously leaning bell tower, was a grim faced man with a bow and arrow in his hands.

* * *

Ariel couldn't breathe.

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

Burning heat.

Smoke choking her.

A dark shadow flying over her.

Just like how it always did in her nightmares. But this was no nightmare. This was real, she could feel the heat, smell the death.

Tears streamed down her face as a burning red eye flashed over her mind, burning itself there like a brand on skin.

She barely registered the presence of Fili who was holding tight onto her and whispering soft reassurances in her hair.

Then there was a yell.

"DA!"

Ariel's head snapped up. the shout had come from Tilda, who was currently looking wide eyed up at something high above them.

Ariel followed her gaze and her heart stilled in her chest.

Bard was standing at the top of the great bell tower, his grim face set in determination as he fitted an arrow to a great long bow, just as Smaug came swooping down.

There was a sharp twang and the arrow whooshed through the air hitting the dragon's scaly underbelly.

"He hit it!" Kili yelled as his eyes tracked the shot "He hit it. He hit the dragon!"

But Tauriel's eyes narrowed.

"No…that's not possible" she breathed looking at Legolas who was squinting hard as Bard fired another shot.

"He did hit the mark" the elf prince's eyes narrowed "but he won't pierce the beasts hide with just an arrow"

"What can he do then?" Sigrid bit her trembling lip as she held on tight to her sister.

Her brother on the other hand suddenly gasped.

"lad…" Oin growled as he took in the look of dawning comprehension on the boy's face.

Kili saw it too and quickly made to dive for the boy.

However even with his reflexes he was too late and Bain had jumped off the boat and onto an unburnt wooden walkway.

"BAIN!" both his sisters yelled, though not as loud as Ariel did.

"BAIN STOP!"

"ARIEL!" Fili called. He reached out to grab the hem of her girl's brown coat only for to have many hands jerk him back as a burning beam fell before him and into the icy waters of the lake.

But Ariel did not hear him. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she ran helter skelter after the boy before her.

What was he thinking?! Why was he running back to the flames?! What could possibly draw him back to such-

There was a great rumbling roar and Ariel shrieked as fire burst out to engulf her.

Without even thinking she thrust her arms out before her to shield her face…only for nothing to hit her.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

There right before her eyes, was a shimmering dome of light. It was brighter than a beam of sunlight, brighter than even the hot flames that danced about her as she stood on the wooden bridge.

But it wasn't the beautiful shield that held her full shock and attention.

No.

It was the snarling red dragon outside of it.

* * *

Hi guys i'm back

sorry for the delay. i was just waiting for my DVD copy of BOFA to arrive. i only got the chance to see the movie once so my memory was a bit fuzzy and i wanted to make sure i could make an accurate adaptation of events that took place both in it and the book.

I hope you enjoyed and i hope to hear from you soon :)

keep r&amp;ring


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Hit the Mark**

Ariel's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she stared, her stomach dropping like a stone.

_Oh…my…god…_

He was humungous. Bigger than two aeroplanes and probably just as heavy, if not more. His body was covered in brilliant red scales encrusted with glimmering gems and golden coins, all of which flashed brightly. His beating wings were bat like and so wide that it seemed to blot out all the light from the full moon above. This, when combined with the light of the flickering flames eating at the town, cast great dark shadows over the reptilian face.

But what got Ariel the most were his eyes. Two bright pinpricks of golden amber, which blazed with furious triumph as he beheld his next target.

Her.

Ariel could not help but tremble as large hackles rose to reveal razor sharp fangs as Smaug the Dragon leant his head forwards to sniff the air about her.

She was small and thin, with red hair that was dark and long. Her face was pretty as humans went, however had it not been for the staff in her hand he might have easily overlooked her in a crowd.

"This is it?" Smaug hissed, his lips curling as he beheld the young maiden before him. "_You_ are the one that is supposed to_ challenge _me_? ME?! _You are but a CHILD!"

He let loose a great roar of fury as he made to swoop down.

Ariel gripped her staff tighter in her hands, and the orb at its tip glowed a brilliant green as a dome of energy surrounded her again, just in time to deflect a great burst of fire.

Smaug was quick to pull up from his dive to hover in the air above.

It took all Ariel had in her to keep her footing as his great wings beat hard at the hot air about them, fanning the flames and sending gale like torrents of wind blasting into her.

"Come now witch!" he snarled, sneering as the young girl made to scramble away from her spot. "I came all this way to fight you. The least you can do is make it a challenge"

_Me against a giant fire-breathing flying monster?! That's not a challenge! That's suicide?!_

Ariel shrieked internally as she made to jump away from a burst of fire that singed the hem of her coat.

She could faintly hear the yells of the people about her as she began to run back into the alleyways the dark shadow of the dragon flying overhead and darkening her path.

* * *

"DA!"

Bard's eyes were wide with both terror and shock as a boy with a curly mop of brown hair suddenly clambered up to his vantage point on the high belltower.

"Bain! What are you doing?!" he cried out "Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you"

"No! Nothing can stop it now" Bard's eyes face fell in anguish, but his son was not deterred so easily.

"This might"

Bard looked back at his son and was astonished to see the young boy holding what looked like a long black arrow.

* * *

"Running away witch?" Smaug's voice hissed from above. "How cowardly"

He turned his great head, wings flapping hard so that gale force winds swept up as he looked around the tiny streets.

That was the one downside of having such a small opponent. They could run and hide in small places difficult for even his sharp eyes to see.

But where eyes failed, scent didn't, he reminded himself as he sniffed the air.

"WATCH OUT!"

Smaug stilled in mid-air as the call hit his ears.

He swiftly turned his head and squinted through the flames.

_Now what have we here?_

His lips curled into a great sneer as he caught sight of a faint glimmering green dancing over a head of red.

"Ah…so there you are witch" he chuckled wickedly.

At the sound of the dragon's evil laugh, Ariel felt her blood chill.

She looked up and to her horror saw Smaug hovering above her and her father. His reptilian face was alive with malice as he flicked his tail back up to himself, readying it to strike.

On instinct she shoved her staff before her and a small ball of green light burst from it.

Smaug snorted, quite unperturbed as the magic soared past him, missing him by a longshot. However it was good enough to let Ariel scramble away out of the alleyway and back onto the main waterway.

"That's the best you've got?" he sneered as he watched the little sorceress scurry away from him "how pathetic"

He flicked out his tail again and Ariel shrieked as it crashed down onto one side of the bridge she was running, blocking off her escape.

"Ariel" she heard Kili's voice call and she looked back to see her companions, Bard's daughters and Tauriel and Legolas all rowing their boat away from her.

All of their faces were pale as their eyes all looked up in horror of the dragon above.

_Oh no…_

Ariel felt all the blood chill in her veins as Smaug's eyes swivelled to the little boat. As soon as he saw the four dwarves in the boat his eyes flashed and his lips curled in a leer.

"Oh how quaint, your _little_ friends are worried for you" he looked back down on Ariel whose hands were shaking as she gripped her staff tight in her hands.

"Maybe I should put all them out of their misery?! Or shall I start with you, Bowman?"

_Bowman?!_

Ariel gasped as Smaug's head flickered upwards.

Sure enough high on the bell tower above her and the waterway, Bard was standing up high, his face set with grim determination. But even as she watched, Ariel could see terror and fear etched in his eyes as Smaug hissed to him once more.

"It is a pity. What will you do now _Bowman?!_ Your last hope is but a pitiful failure. The gods have forsaken you. No help will come"

"NO DA!" Tilda squealed only for Sigrid to hold her close.

At the sound of the cry Smaug's gaze flickered down to the boat once more, his serpentine black tongue licking over his jowls with malevolent hunger.

"Are these your children?" he sneered looking back up at the tower only to catch sight of Bain by his father's side. The poor boy was pale under the soot and grime and was trembling so violently that he could've shaken the entire structure.

Ariel couldn't blame him. She was so frightened herself that it was only a miracle that she wasn't wetting her pants even as the dragon rumbled into the destruction around him.

"You cannot save any of them from the fire. They will burn."

But even as the dragon stepped forwards, a single ray of moonlight escaped the cover of the smog above the decimated city and shone down brightly upon the great beast.

_Wait…what's that…._

Ariel squinted as the dragon's chest was illuminated briefly in the white light.

She could see his entire chest opening up as he stalked over the city, crushing buildings and foundations as if it were no more than sand in a child's play-box. And then just as he lifted his left wing/arm to prowl forwards, she saw something that made her heart almost still in her chest.

There, clear for all to see close to where his shoulder met his body was a small clear dark patch of flesh unadorned by any scale or jewel.

_The hollow of the left breast_…_where Girion's black arrow hit the mark…_

Then suddenly it clicked.

Of course!

Bard! Bard the bowman! Bard the heir of Girion Lord of Dale! The slayer of Smaug! She had read it all before back in her world?! How could she have forgotten?!

She looked back up at the tower to where Bard seemed to be busy fashioning something out of rope and metal…something that looked oddly like a windlance…

* * *

"Arrow, black Arrow." Bard murmured as he picked up the great iron lance like arrow in his hands "I have saved you to the last. You have never failed me and always I have recovered you. I had you from my father, and he from of old. If ever you came from the forges of the true king under the mountain go now…and speed well"

He turned to Bain who was still standing in fright.

"Bain" he spoke gently, doing his best to gulp down his own fear. "Bain I need you to do exactly as I tell you."

* * *

_He's going to fire the black arrow?!_

Ariel's eyes widened as she saw Bard fit a large black Arrow like object into the rope he'd pulled taught between two metal prongs, murmuring softly to Bain who made to stand in front of him, the arrow resting on his shoulder as he steadied it.

But even as she looked the length of the arrow's trajectory, Ariel could see it was not going to hit Smaug's weak point. His chest was pointed downwards and away, more in her direction than anything else.

_But if it doesn't hit then he won't defeat him and he'll kill all of us!_

A frightened voice in her head spoke, only to get quashed when several things flashed over her minds eye.

A child crying and cringing in the middle of flames as a dark shadow loomed over her.

A pale orc sneering up from the base of a flaming tree as a girl and several dwarves tried to cling on for dear life.

A witch standing above a young man's unconscious body and cackling mirthlessly down at the girl that sobbed beside him.

A girl cringing in the middle of a dark misty forest…looking up fiercely whilst a rugged dwarf with long black hair and deep blue eyes put a hand on her shoulder.

_"I may not be able to change my past…but I'll be damned if I let myself be ruled by my fear again"_

Wasn't that what she had said back then? That she wouldn't be afraid anymore.

_Afraid…_

There was a great shudder and she looked back up just in time to see a dragon's fiery eyes flash above her as he growled:

"So tell me wretch! How do you choose to die?!"

He opened his mouth wide.

All those who saw themselves in the direct line of fire of his rage cringed and whimpered and screamed in terror as their doom loomed over them about to swallow them whole.

But even as he opened his mouth to spew his hot flame, brilliant white green light blasted into his face.

Many people shrieked and gasped in awe as the energy didn't dissipate, but swirled around. As they moved they swallowed his fire completely as what seemed to be a mass of bright green vines bound themselves in great loops about his long reptilian muzzle, like a dog with a muzzle.

Smaug's head reeled backwards in a furious roar as he clawed and writhed against his bonds. As another green blast was fired at him. this time it hit his chest and wings binding one of them to his sides whilst the other squirmed and clawed.

"What's wrong oh King Under the Mountain! Too much of a _challenge_ for you?!" Ariel shouted from her bridge, her staff held up high before her, her entire body glowing bright and white as if a light had been ignited from within.

_That little wretch! HOW DARE SHE STRIKE AT ME?!_

Smaug roared again, the pupils turning to vertical slits even as he crawled to his feet and beat his wings hard.

He reared himself back, neck stretching, chest expanding as it glowed red hot with burning heat, just as Ariel the Green yelled louder than she'd ever done in her entire life.

"NOW BARD!"

There was a blast of bright hot light…

A twang of an arrow leaving a bow string…

The roaring of a dragon…

A splash and then…

…darkness…

* * *

BWAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Smaug died! *weeps and then notices reader and sniffs*

Sorry *wipes face with tissue* Smaug's evil but he's one of my favorite Tolkien's characters ever so to kill him off is almost heartbreaking.

Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more.

*blows nose*


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: A Light in the Dark**

"What was that?" a small voice squeaked into the dark.

The nine dwarves and the hobbit all looked up in alarm as something crashed in the distance.

They were all standing upon a dark ledge on the slopes of dale, one that was high enough to look out over tops of the rolling hills that lay between the lonely mountain and the Long Lake of Esgaroth.

Bilbo's eyes widened as he made to look towards the great mass of burning water, just in time to see a great big black batlike shape swerve backwards just as something like a bright green light crashed into

_A green light… _

His heart leapt in his chest as he looked sidelong at Balin whose face was splitting into a wide astonished grin.

"I saw it too laddie" he breathed in answer to the silent question.

"What did he see" Nori frowned but even as he stepped forwards just as a loud voice bellowed out into the night.

"What's wrong oh King Under the Mountain! Too much of a _challenge_ for you?!"

By any natural means the sound should not have been able to reach them at this distance. But even if that was the case, none of the dwarves were complaining, smiles all creeping over their faces as their hearts soared.

"Well bless my beard. She's fighting back…the lass is fighting back!" Dwalin shouted standing to his feet as did the others who all cheered just as another bright green light flashed in the distance.

"She hit it!" Dori shouted as the distant black shape of Smaug reeled back from the force of the strike. "She hit the dragon! I saw it I swear I saw it!"

"Look it's going down!" Nori pointed.

There was a small tremble in the earth beneath their feet as with a distant crashing sound, the dragon's form fell into the lake.

The dwarves barely dared to breathe even as Bilbo stepped forwards to squint closer at the sight.

"It's dead…" he breathed turning back to the dwarves behind him "Smaug is dead"

There was a small pause and then suddenly Bombur cried out loudly.

"SHE DID IT!"

Bilbo winced as at once the dwarves all cheered around him, their shouts louder than thunderclaps.

But even so he couldn't help but grin as he felt Balin turn to him and squeeze him briefly in excitement before turning to his brother and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Look a raven! The birds are returning to the mountain" Gloin shouted as the dark shadow of a bird swooped over head, twirling and dancing on the breeze and squawking with joy.

"Aye word will spread" Balin nodded wiping away a tear from his eye. As he watched the bird glide away "Before long word will spread, and all of Middle Earth will know the dragon is dead!"

_Well that's a happy celebration and no mistake._

Bilbo rolled his eyes fondly as the dwarves all made to hug one another once more. He quickly looked to Thorin with a wide smile.

But the dwarf prince did not smile back. His face was pale with dread as he looked down upon the hobbits form, his eyes darting to his smaller wrists.

Bilbo followed his gaze and felt his heart sink in his chest.

The green band around his wrist, which had been glowing brightly ever since his encounter with Smaug, was now almost completely dim.

But even as he looked up at his friend's sorrowful blue eyes, his gut couldn't help but burn defiantly.

"Thorin…"

But Thorin didn't say a word. He only turned his back leaving the poor hobbit to stare after his lonely figure as it stalked down the hill and out of sight.

* * *

When Ariel Rosalie Brook's eyes opened, it was just as dark as when she had them shut.

But it wasn't a cold empty horrible darkness.

No…

It was just that comfortable kind of darkness one had when they were on the brink between the worlds of dreams and awakening.

She winced as she tried to sit up, every bone in her body aching as they were moved.

Faintly she was aware that though she couldn't see anything, she could feel something like ground beneath her.

_Where…where am I?_

She frowned as her fingers felt around blindly in the dark, brushing against something that might have been really soft fur...

_No wait hang on that's not fur_

She pursed her lips as she managed to scrunch up a bit of the strange fibres beneath and tear it away. She sniffed at it cautiously.

_Grass_

She hummed softly to herself as the fresh green smell filled her nose. It was so fresh and wholesome that her whole body tingled with energy even as she made to lie back down and stretch her body out.

She smiled to herself as she, toes curling as she almost melted into the earth beneath, which was yielding but firm, almost like a mattress.

Oh how she had missed this. The feel of grass beneath her, the smell of clean air. She didn't care that it was all dark about her and she couldn't see anything.

_Though it wouldn't hurt to feel some nice warm sun _

She mused only to stiffen in surprise as something warm tickled her toes.

Quietly she craned her head up and cracked open an eye only to gasp in surprise.

_Oh wow…_

Ariel breathed as her eyes blinked rapidly.

It was no longer dark anymore.

She seemed to be sitting in the middle of a meadow, with grass that was greener than even the richest of emeralds and small flowers that shone brighter than any gems. Above her head was a clear sky, brighter than any blue she had ever seen in her life. A white hot sun shone in it.

Though it burned her eyes to look at it, the heat it gave off wasn't unpleasant. It was almost like she were in a nice warm bath.

"mmmnnn…that's nice…" Ariel groaned softly, her mouth twitching upwards in a small smile as a small cool gust of wind streamed softly past her, gently blowing through her hair.

For some reason it was loose, the dark red-brown tresses pooling about her shoulders as she leaned back on her elbows, soaking in the warm sunlight as she looked over herself.

She vaguely noticed that she wasn't wearing her brown coat any more, only her white ragged dress and her small green corset. But that did not bother her.

For a reason she could not fathom, being here in this meadow as she was made her feel so safe.

Indeed she was so relaxed that she barely heard a pair of footsteps as someone walked towards her and spoke.

"I am glad to see you are enjoying the grass little one"

Ariel blinked and looked around and gasped.

It wasn't a person at all.

It was a stag.

A tall, white stag, with large silvery hooves and antlers set atop its great head which lowered down towards her, almost as if in a bow.

And yet for all its respect, Ariel could not help but feel as if she should be bowing down to it instead, such a majestic sight it was.

She stood up carefully, doing her best to move slowly so as not to startle the magnificent creature.

It watched her calmly, not even twitching a muscle as she took a timid step towards it, her hand reaching out.

However before she could touch the snout she hesitated.

"You need not be afraid. He will not mind" a feminine voice chuckled softly from behind.

Again Ariel turned round.

Behind her was a woman, tall and graceful with long blonde hair that fell like ribbons of gold down to her waist as a crown of white flowers and berries sat atop her head. Her skin was pale but luminous and soft, like the petals of a flower and she was garbed all in a green shimmering dress.

At first Ariel thought it might be made of fish scales, but on closer inspection she saw to her wonderment, that the cloth was actually woven completely out of millions of tiny leaves with a "sash" of green vines dotted with many small flowers of all shapes and colours.

In spite of the woman's kind face, she couldn't help but flush in embarrassment as she looked herself over. Her own white dress was grubby and torn around her knees and her green bodice was tattered, the outer layer of velvet ruined by soot and burns, not to mention her hair was wild and messy.

_I must look a real shambles_

She bit her lip nervously, but the woman only smiled gently down at her.

"You need not worry little flower. Unlike some I am not quick to judge a bud before it blooms"

She held out a pale slender hand towards Ariel who carefully took it, noticing with astonishment that the woman's green eyes were pupil-less and glowing softly as they looked down upon her.

"Who are you?" She breathed aloud before she could stop herself.

The woman smiled wide.

"One who has been watching over you for quite some time."

And as if she were merely tugging on air, the woman effortlessly picked up the younger girl around the waist and settled her down to sit astride the white stag's back.

Ariel winced, preparing herself to be bucked off. However to her surprise, the great beast only nickered softly and nuzzled its head into the strange woman who was petting its snout gently. out its head a little

Ariel gulped as she now made to look up and saw that even when standing, the woman was impossibly tall. Indeed she stood so high that her head was level with the topmost branches of the stag's silver antlers.

Ariel couldn't help but pout a little at that.

She had not been a tall child in her youth. In fact it had only been in the last three years or so that she had actually started to hit her big growth spurts.

Now to stand so short against such a lovely woman and a great beast she felt just as small once more.

She fleetingly wondered if this was what it was like for Bilbo, who always stood barely taller than her own waist. He'd probably only reach this woman's knees had he been here.

_Bilbo…the others…_

Her eyes fell as she made to stroke the stag's soft furry snout, her voice wistful as she mumbled.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

The strange woman smiled as she took the younger girl's hands and settled them on the neck of the stag.

"Nay child you are not. You are just in the void between dreams and wakening. Now come, let us walk."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins chewed his lip worriedly as he slunk quietly about the long dark stone path behind a solid but brooding figure.

In spite of Thorin's obvious mood, he'd followed the dwarf down back into Erebor, quietly as a mouse. Of course it helped that he had his magic ring on, but still, Thorin had senses sharper than a cat's even in the dark.

And so it came as no surprise when the dwarf prince stopped in his tracks and growled to the darkness.

"I know you follow me master Baggins. Why do you even bother to hide?"

"I-I was worried about you but…" Bilbo gulped and quick as lightning slid off the gold ring from his finger and tucked it in his waistcoat pocket. "I didn't know i-if you wanted company"

Thorin's expression softened considerably though it still was sullen and forlorn.

"I do want company" he murmured quietly. "Just not-not-"

"Not mine" Bilbo finished for him gently as he slowly walked up to the dwarf and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"What could you possibly know?" Thorin's eyes flickered down as pain graced his features. He looked worn out, like a stone weathered for hundreds of years by wind and rain.

But the Hobbit's determination was not so easily snuffed out by his melancholy.

"Thorin… she will be ok." He muttered softly with a small encouraging smile "She fought back! She won…she will come back and Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin! They'll all be safe. You'll see."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Thorin looked up with stern eyes "How can you possibly know they all survived?"

"Because I can feel it!" Bilbo hissed "And I know you can feel it too. Or at least you hope for it"

"It is but a fools hope" Thorin snorted but the hobbit shook his head.

"Even a fool's hope is better than no hope at all"

There was a pause in which Thorin looked down upon the smaller Halfling before him in wonderment. How was it that no matter what he went through, this hobbit could still find some way to see the light even in the darkest of places.

The dwarf prince opened his mouth to speak only to pause as something glinted in the corners of his eyes. He quickly turned his head and looked down.

Confused Bilbo followed his gaze only to stiffen.

There below the path where he and Bilbo stood the golden treasure hoard was glimmering like a sea touched by the rays of the sun.

* * *

"So…umm…I know I asked this before but _who_ exactly are you again?"

Ariel bit her lip.

They were still walking over the peaceful green meadow. Birds chirruped in the air, their calls mingling and merging with one another until a pleasant almost tune like noise filled the sky which was bathed by golden light.

As they stepped into one of these beams the strange leaf clad woman beside her bobbed her head apologetically.

"Ah I did not answer that question? Forgive me. I am Yavanna of the Valar"

"Valar" Ariel murmured. "Where have I heard that before?"

The woman, Yavanna, smiled.

"Your golden lion mentioned it to you once before. When you sought refuge with the Skin Changer"

Then suddenly it clicked and Ariel found her heart sinking in her chest as she looked back up at Yavanna.

"Whoa-whoa! Wait hang on!" she spluttered her hands gripping hard onto the stag's fur as he came to a halt. "You mean to tell me you are…you are a-a God?!"

"Nay child. Contrary to what the free races of Arda believe, I and my fellow Valar are not gods or goddesses"

"Then what are you?" Ariel gulped as Yavanna's brow furrowed.

However it did not appear that she was annoyed with the young girl. She seemed to be pondering her answer.

As she paused, she gently she placed her hand on the white stag's side. At once it started moving again its feet barely making any sound even as it stepped on a fallen twig on the path.

Ariel waited patiently, though inside she was burning with questions, many of which were almost threatening to burst from her even as Yavanna opened her mouth once more to speak.

"Long, long ago, before the world was even born, the great creator Eru Illuvatar, The One, came into being. Not I nor any of us Valar know where he came from, for we ourselves were formed from his thoughts as were all of the other Ainur, or as you might call them spirits" she added before Ariel could even ask her question.

"Upon each of our creation, the One kindled within us the Flame Imperishable which gave all of us life and free will. However even with such a gift we all still loved our creator such that we would follow his commands and thoughts to create his world, which the One presented to us as music. In time all of us Ainur picked up his themes and elaborated on them so that we would sing in harmony, until the time came that he showed us his greatest theme of all which would give us our powers and create a vision of the world...the world you have come to know quite well"

"Middle Earth" Ariel murmured and Yavanna nodded.

"Yes. Once the vision faded, all of us Ainur were swift to descend down to it to ready it for the races of men and Elves. Out of those Ainur, fourteen of us ascended in power and became the lords and queens of their domains. Of the lords there are seven; Manwe (our great king and lord of the skies), Ulmo (Lord of the seas), my husband Aule (Lord of the Earth and the great smith), Orome (the hunter, the lord of the forests), Namo (Lord of the dead), Irmo (Lord of Dreams) and Tulkas (The warrior). Of the Queens there is Varda (queen of the stars and wife of Manwe), myself Yavanna (Queen of the Earth and all that grows), Nienna (the Lady of Mercy), Este (The gentle, Lady of healing and rest), Vaire (The weaver of fate and spouse to Mandos), my younger sister Vana (The ever young), and Nessa (the dancer). Together all of us are the Valar, and it is our duty to guide the other Ainur in the creation of the One's vision of the world and universe."

"Wow…" Ariel blinked. She hadn't had to take in so much information for such a long time that her brain was having a little trouble processing it all.

Yavanna seemed to notice this for when she next spoke it was gentle.

"Forgive me once more child. I seem to have overloaded your mind with too much information."

"No! No its fine really" Ariel gulped nervously "I just…I understand everything I just need time to…process it…" she finished lamely. She looked down at her steed's furry neck in an attempt to hide the very red flush over her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

Yavanna waited patiently until the girl had sighed heavily and looked up. Her cheeks were still pink but she was doing her best to look as dignified as she could as she coughed:

"Um…so…err…not meaning to sound rude again but why all of is this important to tell me now. I mean I know I asked a question but I don't understand…why tell me all this? how does all this…apply to me? What does this have to do with what's happening back on Middle Earth now?"

"It has everything to do with the current state of Arda" Yavanna spoke and for the first time Ariel thought she saw something harden behind the kind green eyes.

"For you see there is one of the Ainur who I have yet to tell you of. Morgoth, the Dark Lord. In power he is stronger than even Manwe, the most powerful of the Valar. It was because of him that such evils exist in Arda for when the Music of the Ainur was being sung, Morgoth, who back then was Melkor, strayed from the themes which all of us were following. In his pride and lust for power, he orchestrated his own tune that clashed with the themes created by the One and thus created discord"

"But…but I thought Sauron was the dark lord?" Ariel mumbled, grabbing onto her left arm "He was wasn't he?"

"Yes he was. But he only came into being after Morgoth's fall in the end of the first age of the world. Before that Sauron was but one of the Maiar, the spirits of Ainur who were also powerful but less in status to us Valar. They served us and our causes willingly and we did our best to teach them what we knew. When Morgoth sought to rule Arda for his own, he managed to seduce many of the Maiar to his side. One of these was Sauron and he was one of my husband Aule's most talented and beloved maiar."

"So how come he switched sides?"

Now Yavanna's face fell and so sad was the look in her face that even the gentle winds in the meadow seemed to sigh as they passed through the grass.

"There was another Maiar who was beloved by many, her name was Fëaranien the Free Spirit."

_Of course it had to be a girl_

It took Ariel nearly all she had to not roll her eyes as she continued to listen to Yavanna's soft voice.

"She was a very spirited Maiar, always curious always wanting to know how everything worked. Originally she was one of my subjects and I taught her all I knew of how to care for those that lived and to have a love for all things that grow including plants and animals. However, no matter how much of a good loving heart she had, she was always a fair bit flighty and dare I say it reckless, almost to a dangerous degree. And so there came a time when her antics were slowly becoming unintentionally destructive rather than helpful. I approached Manwe, who is one of the wisest of us Valar, and told him of her situation and it was he who realised for though she had learned much she had no true purpose to work towards. So with my permission he took her under his wing and gave to her the Book of the Secret Arts."

"Secret arts?" Ariel exclaimed excitedly barely able to control herself "What you mean like magic?"

Yavanna's smile returned at once, though it was still laced with much sadness.

"Yes, little flower, magic. But not just any magic. Powerful ancient spells and secrets that even some of us Valar know not of. But I am straying from my story. Now where was I? Oh yes, Fëaranien. Not only was she very powerful and bright, but she was also very beautiful and as such she caught the attentions of many other Maiar. One of these was Sauron, though back then we only knew him as Mairon. Fëaranien and Mairon were both the most wonderful of friends, even from the beginning of Arda. However as time seemed to pass, so did Mairon's love. Every day he worked hard to master his craft so that he may win her, but every day she did not recognise his affections for what they were. And so he grew restless and impatient and a sadness grew in him, sadness which Morgoth saw and twisted for his own means."

"And let me guess. When he joined Morgoth's side and gained all that power from him she rejected him" Ariel muttered and Yavanna nodded solemnly.

"Yes. And when she did it utterly destroyed whatever purity he had left in him. Thus Mairon fell, and Sauron rose in his place."

The queen of the earth sighed once more.

"He was a hateful being." She murmured softly "hateful and pitiless. His experiences with the pains of heartbreak and rejection taught him much of how to inflict it on others, and how to use love to twist the hearts of others to do his bidding. The greatest of these conquests is of course…the creation of the one ring and the rings of power."

"Three to the elves, seven to the dwarves and nine to men" Ariel listed off quickly.

Yavanna nodded again.

"The elves were by far the most fortunate, for Sauron's hand had never touched them or sullied them with his darkness. Two of them now are kept by the bloodlines to which they were handed to and the last one is kept by your dear friend and mentor, the Grey Wanderer. All three of them have power, not in war or destruction, but of healing and protection. Not like the nine rings of men. They were stolen from their forger Celebrimbor by Sauron and cursed so that though their bearers were given power and long life, their souls would eventually be consumed by darkness. They are now nine wraiths, malevolent and deadly, slaves to their masters will. Though I think you already know that"

She looked sidelong at Ariel who nodded silently. She shuddered uncontrollably as a vision of a dark statue in a courtyard of ruined stone, flashed over her mind.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled as she felt Yavanna's slender fingers gently stroke through her hair soothingly.

"It is alright." The Valar whispered gently, soothingly. "You have been through a terrifying ordeal, there is no shame that you should feel afraid."

Ariel shut her eyes and leant into the woman's touch. It felt so warm and so familiar…almost like she was at home with her mother…or even with the dwarves.

_The dwarves…_

Her eyes fluttered open.

"What about the seven other rings"

Yavanna looked briefly startled by her sudden question, but nonetheless she was swift with a reply.

"Like the nine rings of men, the seven dwarf rings were given to the dwarven kings of old by by Sauron. However unlike those nine, these seven rings did not seem to have much effect on their bearers. Instead of turning them to malevolent thought, the rings only enhanced the dwarves natural skills and power. However that did not mean that there still wasn't a negative effect. The dwarves that bore them grew greedy as their riches grew, so greedy that many of the seven clans died. Angered by his failure to lure the dwarves to his side, Sauron tried to gather the rings back to himself, however fate had other ideas. He only managed to obtain two, whist four of the others were consumed by dragons"

"Then what happened to the last one?"

"The Ring of the Longbeard's clan was passed down faithfully through the bloodline, all the way down to the kings of Erebor, the kingdom which you and your company have been trying to reclaim. However this ring was not as successful in destroying the hearts of its bearers as the others were. Indeed even after the Dwarves of Khazad-Dum, settled into the Lonely Mountain they were still quick to rise to glory and their King Thror was a much beloved and benevolent leader. Such success of course angered Sauron and so he plotted and schemed to bring down the house of Durin once and for all."

"How?" Ariel bit her lip, though she could already feel her gut sinking in dread eve as Yavanna fixed her in her glowing green stare.

* * *

"It must be somewhere here"

"Thorin what are you-"

"The Arkenstone, Bilbo what else?!"

The hobbit couldn't help but flinch as the Dwarf Prince's roar echoed loudly throughout the vast treasure hoard. So loud was it that it still continued to echo eerily even long after it was uttered.

Bilbo gulped not knowing whether he should retort back or just keep his mouth shut even as he watched Thorin. The dwarf was clawing, actually clawing and scrambling desperately through a gigantic dune like pile of gold and jewels. It was almost like watching a frantic dog try and dig out a bone, but Bilbo could not bring himself to laugh.

Not when Thorin stopped in his tracks, something held tight in his hand.

It appeared to be a crown, sharp and angular and made entirely out of gold which glinted in Thorin's eyes like flames. Bilbo barely breathed even as the dwarf straightened up, breathing heavily as if he'd just been dealt a heavy blow to his guts.

"The crown of the king" he murmured in response to Bilbo's stunned face.

But even so the hobbit could not help but dumbly stare as Thorin's large hands carefully raised the crown, and bring it down over his own dark head.

* * *

"So wait let me get this straight" Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose. "You mean to tell me that the Arkenstone, the heirloom of Erebor, the only stone that can grant Thorin kingship… is _cursed_?!...and not just cursed but cursed by Sauron!"

"Yes" Yavanna nodded patiently "and not just Thorin Oakenshield, but all of his kin and bloodline are susceptible to its pull."

"Oh my-I mean holy-AGH!" Ariel groaned and buried her face in her hands. "This is terrible! Thorin's already obsessed with getting to the mountain, the last thing he needs is a gem turning him totally psycho!"

"Only too true" Yavanna agreed "The Gold sickness has already latched onto his heart from his fixation of his quest. But do not despair yet, child. There is still hope for him and for his kin, for there is one who can help them see the light and help him destroy the Arkenstone."

"And who's that?" Ariel looked up only to blink.

Yavanna was smiling at her, her green eyes twinkling.

"No" Ariel shook her head which fell once more into her hands.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no! Now you have really got the wrong girl!"

"I assure you I do not" Yavanna's smile widened as the girl before her began to splutter.

"But-but I'm not-I-I'm just a-I'm just-NO! No there is no way I could be the one to break that-No way can I do this!"

"And why not" Yavanna raised a pale brow "You have conquered dragons and mountains and orcs. You managed to survive the tortures of Sauron and his minions, not to mention break through a hag Queen's dark magic. All of these deeds pf upirs are great enough to seat you amongst some of Arda's most beloved warriors."

"But that wasn't because of me!" Ariel cried out only to face palm "I mean it was me but still most of those things that happened were flukes of sheer dumb luck! Half the time I didn't even know what I was doing and I nearly always had help from someone else."

"And you think the other great people of the world didn't have help when they began?" Yavanna steamrolled over her calmly but firmly "You think the wise of today were not as frightened or inexperienced as you were when they started on their missions. Even Gandalf the grey was foolish in his early days walking amongst the elves and men."

Ariel blinked in astonishment as the deity before her pushed her hair away from her face so that they were now looking one another in the eyes.

Brown met green and suddenly Ariel was struck by the strange sharp perceptiveness that seemed to emanate from the depths of the pupil-less orbs.

"I have seen your life Ariel Rosalie Brooks. I have watched you grow, watched you stumble and fall only to stand back to your feet. I have known you since you were the frightened child and even to now as you stand on the brink of womanhood I still know that you have the potential of much greatness. Your only chain that holds you back is the one you have made for yourself out of your fear. A fear of the unknown, of stepping out of your shell and into the world without a hand to guide you."

Yavanna's hand was gentle as she made to wipe away the tear that had dribbled down Ariels cheek.

"There is no shame in feeling that fear. For it is one that all children feel at some point in their lives. But even so there are times when even fear must be put aside for the greater good and courage must be found."

"That sounds just like Ambrose Redmoon" Ariel sniffed rubbing at her teary eyes. "Courage is not the absence of fear…but rather the judgement that something else-"

"-is more important than fear." Yavanna finished with a smile. "Yes…that is right…"

"But…" Ariel bit her lip as more tears began to stream down her face "But I'm not afraid…I'm terrified…I don't know what to do…you say I've done great things…but whenever I look at myself all I see is… a scrawny, smartass red haired girl with nothing but the clothes on her back and a magic staff she barely knows how to use. I'm not a warrior, not a wizard, not anybody great…I'm just …me…"

"Maybe that's a good thing." Yavanna said softly "You don't have to be anyone else to be great…and besides" and at this she actually chuckled "this world has had far too many warriors and old wizards meddling with it. It's high time it was handled with a more feminine touch"

In spite of herself Ariel tremulously snorted, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

But even as she made to open her mouth something caught her ears faintly from above.

_"Ariel! Ariel wake up!"_

It was the sound of a male voice, but it was strangely distant as if it were an echo…or the whisperings of the wind.

_"Ariel!"_

_"Ariel come on!"_

_"Lass! Lass can yer hear us?"_

_"I can feel a pulse"_

"Your friends are calling you back" Yavanna looked up to the sky, in which Ariel noticed, the sun was beginning to sink rapidly. "You should go to them"

Ariel nodded. But even as she made to dismount the white stag beneath her, the bottom of sun was already hitting the distant horizon line, tinging the world a deep red.

She petted the great steed thankfully, before turning back to Yavanna who was about to turn away into the gathering darkness.

"Wait" Ariel called and the Valar stopped in her tracks.

Ariel gulped.

"The woman-spirit Fëaranien…what happened to her?"

Yavanna looked back and smiled gently, her Green eyes glimmering even in the dim light as she spoke softly, her voice almost lost on the winds.

"She fell in love with a mortal…and with him bore two children …one of whom now stands before me"

Ariel opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even utter one syllable, the darkness consumed her entirely and everything turned black.

* * *

WOW!

That...was...a whopper! Phew! by god i am offficially pooped out from all that research i had to do. seriously i had so many tabs opened that my Google Chrome is going slow. well good news is that now i can close them all HAHA!

So Yeah that was Ariel meeting her Valar Yavanna, the Middle Earth equivalant to mother earth/gaia/demeter (in short any other god/goddess affiliated with nature). I hope that was an alright rendition of her. I read in the Silmarillion that the Valar are capable of taking any form they really wish when they do choose to appear.

and in regards to Sauron's backstory, most of the facts about him being Morgoth/Melkor's right hand are canon, but the story i made up about him and his (one sided) love and the reasons behind the arkenstone's creation are my own mumbo jumbo. Just thought i'd mention that as a casual disclaimer.

Hope you guys enjoyed and i hope to hear from you soon.

Keep R&amp;Ring


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: All Washed Up**

The light of the sun was dim as it rose sleepily over the grey eastern sky.

As it climbed higher and higher, a gigantic pillar of smoke became visible, as it wafted from a blackened town and over the surface of a great grey lake.

That was the sight that greeted most of the survivors of Esgaroth as they scrambled to the shores of the great body of water.

Much despair did it bring to those able to look upon it, though not as much grief or stress that the searching for family and loved ones brought.

Children were screaming for parents, who in turn were calling for them desperately. Others called for aid as they struggled, half drowned up from the water's edge, their burns or other horrific injuries impeding their progress.

Amongst all this anguish and chaos, a group of smaller but stouter figures were huddled about in a group, calling out desperately to someone laying down by their knees.

"Ariel! Ariel wake up! Ariel!"

"Ariel come on!"

"Lass! Lass can yer hear us?"

"I can feel a pulse"

"Shh…Shhh…she's waking up"

Fili, son of Boli and Dis, Heir to the throne of Erebor, held his breath as he looked down upon the girl he knelt beside.

Her dark red hair was wet and plastered to her wet, soot covered face, and her clothes were nearly all but rags. The only thing that seemed untouched was a long white wooden staff with a green orb, clutched tightly in her hands.

The gem glowed a little as, the girl began to stir, light brown irises glazing over a little as she blearily looked up into the blonde dwarf's face.

"…hey Fili…"

Ariel Brooks smiled softly up at him.

Fili grinned wider than a schoolboy on Christmas morning. Within a second he swooped down and scooped Ariel up into his arms.

"Hey…" She whispered softly, nuzzling her nose into his wet shirt "Hey…I'm ok…I'm ok"

"I know." Fili murmured as he pressed his lips firmly onto the top of her head and then onto her forehead.

Ariel had just about shut her eyes when there was a loud cough.

It was Oin, Kili and Bofur, and all of them looked relieved but sombre, even as Ariel looked confusedly up at them.

"We have to leave. Quickly. Before these people can come after us" Oin explained quietly before turning to the two younger dwarves beside him, who both nodded under the stern gaze.

"After us?" Fili frowned, only for another voice to answer quietly from behind his back.

"It was your kin that went into that mountain was it not?"

Fili turned and saw to his surprise, saw the tall figure of Tauriel standing behind him, alongside Bard's two daughters Sigrid and Tilda.

All of them too were drenched from head to foot, even the elf, though she still somehow managed to look less dishevelled than everyone else, much to Ariel's envy.

However she was quick to banish such thoughts as Fili made to answer her question.

"Yes…I suppose they must have"

"Then it would be wise for you to leave before people start laying the blame of the dragon's coming on you" Tauriel's eyes hardened even as she looked over Ariel's rather weakened state "Who knows what lengths desperate people will go to have their revenge…"

Fili nodded though his face was grim. As he made to help her to her feet, Ariel was suddenly struck by how similar the expression was to Thorin's own frown. It didn't help that they both had those similar deep blue eyes.

She was only brought out of her concern by Sigrid quickly blurting out:

"You can use our boat to go across the lake…its not like we're going to be able to use it again anyway" she added in a murmur, her eyes going misty even as they glazed over to the ruined town in the distance.

Her home…all she knew…gone up in fire, smoke and ruin…

Ariel almost felt her heart break in two at the sight of the other girl's sadness and before Fili or anyone else could stop her she stumbled over to Sigrid and wrapped her arms tight about her.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered quietly into the girl's ear. "You have been so kind to all of us, and yet we've only repaid you with such hurt…I don't know how we'll ever be able to make it up to all of you, but rest assured we'll try and do our best. I promise"

She shut her eyes as she heard the other girl snivel close to her ear.

"Thank you"

The four dwarves and Tauriel all watched on sadly as Ariel made to pat Sigrid's back lightly before pulling away, just in time for little Tilda to rush at her and bury her face in her stomach.

She hugged the little girl tight but only briefly since several strangers around their little group began to look in her direction.

"I'm sorry Tilda. But I guess this is goodbye for now." she whispered, kneeling down so that she was level with the younger girl who snivelled a little as she looked up at her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Will we see you again?"

_"Very unlikely but I hope so" _were the words floating through the older girl's mind, however she was quick to bite her tongue.

Instead she smiled.

"Of course…And when we do we can draw together again."

"Promise?" Tilda's eyes widened so they were like big wells of blue.

It was all Ariel could do to not start blubbing herself as she nodded.

"Promise"

All in all it took half an hour to get the boat ready to launch, by which time many of the bedraggled and now destitute townspeople were beginning to right themselves and make sense of their circumstances.

Time was running short, Ariel noted as Fili and Bofur both ushered her into the boat. Once she was inside she watched sadly as both Sigrid and Tilda strode away down the shoreline both of them screaming out and searching frantically for their father and brother.

"DA! BAIN!"

"Kili! Come on we're leaving" Ariel blinked as Fili's yell hit her eardrums and quickly turned to look.

Whilst Fili, Bofur and Oin were pushing the boat into the water Kili was standing there gazing at Tauriel with such a dazed expression that Ariel thought he'd been hit in the head by a frying pan.

_Oh god…you've got to be kidding me…_

She watched, torn between amusement and worry as after a couple of mumbled words from the young dwarf she tried to turn away. But Kili quickly grabbed her hand and said something.

Whatever it was it had the power to turn the elf's pale face as red as a strawberry, though Ariel was pleased to see that whatever Kili had said had not repulsed her, but rather flattered her.

But even as Ariel did her best to watch, something green moved in the corner of her eye.

It was Legolas, and he was looking quite furious, even as he made to speak in elvish to his kin.

If Ariel had thought that Tauriel had looked uncomfortable, it was nothing to the rather stiff face she now made at her prince's rather stern command.

Kili also ground his teeth as he glowered at his rival, but nonetheless he did not let it stop him from pressing something into Tauriel's hand and smiling up at her as he whispered a goodbye.

Tauriel smiled warmly down at the dwarf before her, who was grinning like he'd just gone to heaven and back.

However in spite of her pride in Kili's victory, Ariel could not help but feel a twinge of pity for Legolas who quickly looked away from the tender scene.

Unbidden the words of Yavanna floated in her mind once more:

_"Every day he worked hard to master his craft so that he may win her, but every day she did not recognise his affections for what they were"_

Ariel sighed softly to herself, the sound catching the Elf prince's attention. As he did he caught her eye and for a moment she saw, reflected in those kind bright eyes, sadness, hurt, dejection all rolled into a swirling mass of blue.

But then quickly it was gone, hidden behind an icy mask, one, Ariel noticed, very much like the one King Thranduil often wore.

_No…don't be like him…Don't shut the world out…you think it's going to make the pain better but it won't…_

She took a deep breath as his gaze made to pierce straight into her, and spoke as clearly as she could over all the hubbub.

"Thank you... For everything…"

For the briefest of moments Legolas's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. However he was quick to recover even as he replied in kind:

"[May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky], Calenhyrin."

"Uh…" Ariel's brow furrowed in confusion "Sorry but…My name is Ariel, Ariel Brooks…"

In spite of his aching heart Legolas allowed himself to feel amused at the young girl's innocent blink.

"I know. But I speak of your title not your name." he made to bow in the fashion of his people, one fist against his breast and his head bowed "Farewell Ariel. I hope we'll meet again"

"So do I…goodbye Legolas" Ariel nodded and gave a tiny wave as she felt the boat beneath her jerk as finally, water made to carry it. As she began to float away she saw to her relief and joy, the faintest of smiles grace the elf prince face as he watched her and her friends disappear into the mist and smoke.

* * *

"THORIN! THORIN!"

Thorin Oakenshield looked up quickly to see the small figure of Bilbo Baggins as he waded waist deep through a sea of golden treasure.

His face was one of great elation even as Thorin helped drag him up as he stumbled.

"Bilbo what is it? Is it the Arkenstone? Have you found it?!" Thorin's voice was desperate almost pleading. But Bilbo didn't notice. He was far too excited to pull his sleeve from his wrist.

"Look" Thorin rolled his eyes but nonetheless followed the hobbit's instruction.

There on the Hobbit's wrist was a green band of vines. It was glimmering faintly of green, and the single white blossom growing from it was in full bloom, as fresh as the day Bilbo had found it.

"But…that cannot be…" Thorin breathed as he grabbed onto the Hobbit's arm for a closer look.

_Oh but it could…and about time too_

Bilbo pursed his lips as he glanced sidelong at the gold around them.

It was so splendid and glorious and yet…

And yet…it all felt wrong…

Just like how Mirkwood had felt sick, something dark and foul lay over this treasure. What it was Bilbo couldn't guess, but Thorin didn't even notice it.

Indeed every time he looked at the gold his eyes got misted over and distant, like he were looking at a long lost love.

He was doing it right now, as the glinting below distracted him momentarily from Bilbo, who bit his lip and shut his eyes tight.

_Ariel wherever you are I hope you can get here quick…I'm not sure I can handle this on my own…_

* * *

It was dark by the time the wooden boat hit the north-most bank on the river. By then it was safe to say that everyone was exhausted.

"I say we all get some sleep" Bofur panted as they all but dragged themselves over the sandy ground.

"We need a fire" Oin grumbled as he made to rub his knees.

"With what? There's no wood to burn and no way to burn it!" Fili frowned as he looked about them. And sure enough he was right.

All about the five of them was a barren wasteland of grass and rocks. Not a tree even in sight.

It was Ariel who spoke up next as she helped Kili hobble up to his feet. Though his wound was healed he still found it a little painful to walk, and when he did it was with a rather big limp.

"We can use the boat"

"The boat's all wet lass" Oin growled gesturing to said wooden tub, but Ariel was not deterred

"Not the planks in the middle, the ones we sat on, They're mostly dry. We can probably cut those off with my sword and I know Bofur's got a piece of flint in his pocket and Fili you've got a knife. Plus there's loads of grass if we need extra fuel-what?"

She frowned as all four dwarves stared at her dumbly.

Finally after what seemed like a long pause Bofur spoke, his eyebrows raised high.

"Are you still sure there ain't any dwarrow blood in yer lass?"

There was a very pregnant pause in which Ariel quickly looked down to the ground her face stricken as she mumbled.

"To hell if I know what the hell I am anymore?"

Fili's brow furrowed.

"Ariel what-"

"Don't!" Ariel snapped almost wincing at her own harshness.

"don't…" she repeated a little softer "I'll explain later…let's just get that fire going ok?"

The dwarves all nodded, though they all exchanged worried, confused glances. But none of them could come up with an explanation this time.

* * *

Day was waning into evening a little bit further down the shore line, a tall fair figure clad in green with a head of shining blonde hair was doing his best to search for any forgotten survivors amongst wreckage and ruin.

His face, though fair and ageless as so many of his kind, was still very much saddened by the desolate sight that met his gaze.

_All this destruction, all for the sake of gold._

He snorted bitterly to himself as he looked over the shadow of the blackened ruined town that still stood on the water. Amongst the ruined buildings that still somehow stood, he could see the faint outline of a gargantuan reptilian body stretched out and coiled upon it.

He was so focused on the great corpse that he barely noticed bumping into an overturned boat that lay on the shore.

As his foot made contact with the vessel his fine tuned ears picked up the faintest of squeaks and he turned sharply to look down on it.

It looked perfectly ordinary, and yet…

Frowning he quickly made to crouch down and pull it up to peer under it.

His sharp blue eyes squinted a little as he lifted the wood to reveal shadows.

In those shadows a small figure, like a child, was huddled in a ball, shaking and shivering.

Carefully he lifted the wooden boat higher allowing the grey light to come shining through.

There was a frightened little gasp as the child finally seemed to see him. For the briefest of moments Legolas caught sight of a pair of bright eyes glimmering ever so faintly in the dark.

He lifted the boat a little higher again.

What he saw nearly made his heart still.

It was, as he had suspected, a child hiding in a huddled mass of dirt and grime, a girl in fact. She was so small she must have been barely seven years of age. Her skin under the soot was pale and smooth and her dark brown hair was matted and wet and plastered to her face nearly hiding the two pinpricks of dark warm honey amber that were her eyes.

But that wasn't what had Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland realm shocked.

No.

It was the small pair of pointed ears on either side of her head.

Very elfish pointed ears…

"Hello there" Legolas's voice was soft as he did his best to smile. The little girl just stared at him, her eyes wary and frightened as she took in his appearance.

Nonetheless the elf-prince continued to speak to her.

"My name is Legolas. What is your name?"

The little girl paused for a moment, swallowing deeply before opening her mouth.

"Mirien" her voice sounded like sweet tiny bells, even in her fear, which was slowly growing as she looked at their surroundings, searching for something with her eyes "Where…Where is my mama? Is she with you? Where is she?"

"I do not know. You are the first person I have found here in this place. I saw no one else."

Legolas's face softened with pity as the little child's eyes watered and began to spill over.

"But…but…she said she'd be here…she said she'd find me! She promised! She promised!" and with that she began to wail.

The sound wasn't loud nor was it grating on the nerves, like the usual screams of distressed children. Rather she sounded like she was filled with a thousand years of misery.

Without pausing to think, Legolas reached forwards and scooped the small child up into his strong hold, patting the dark head of hair gently as he murmured to her in soft elvish.

Mirien did not struggle against him, indeed she clung on tight to his tunic and buried her crying face in it.

She could not understand his words, but oddly enough she found she could understand the comfort and sympathy behind them.

She knew she was safe.

* * *

It was almost an hour till they were able to get a small fire up and running and an even longer hour till it was hot enough to burn through the slightly damp wood of the boat they'd used.

Once that was done they all settled down to sleep around it…or rather most of them did.

Ariel lay awake, her back to the fire and her face buried into the grass beneath as she gripped her left arm tight.

The marks on it were burning again.

But then again, she reasoned, they always had burned even after their escape from Mirkwood.

Over time she'd learned to ignore it but tonight it was stronger than ever.

She bit down hard on her lip, doing her best to choke down the whimper that was stuck in her throat as horrible images floated over her mind.

Fire…fire everywhere…a deep booming voice snarling and sneering down at her and pain…searing agonising pain…it was-

"Ariel?"

Ariel squeaked, the sound muffled as a large hand made to clap itself over her mouth from behind.

"Shh…it's me Ariel…it's just me" A voice whispered in her ear and as she turned over Ariel breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Fili-"

"What's wrong?" Fili murmured softly as he made to stroke her hair from her face.

"N-nothing" Ariel spluttered, but Fili just raised his eyebrows.

She breathed heavily.

"Fine…I just…I was just remembering last…last night…" she stopped short, gripping her arm tighter.

Fili quickly reached down and tore her hand away before her nails could dig through her still slightly damp coat.

"Shh" he hushed her gently when she began to struggle against him. "Shh Ariel, Ariel listen to me. Just listen to my voice alright. It's alright."

Ariel felt her eyes burn with tears as she felt his hand cup her cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled over the top of his cooing. "I'm sorry I know you mean well but I just…I just-"

She was spared the pain of having to explain herself when Fili's lips pressed softly against hers.

It wasn't a deep or long kiss but it was enough to make her entire body tingle all over, even as he pulled away.

"I know" he whispered against her lips. "I know."

There was silence as they both stared at one another, the light of the golden fire illuminating Fili's face.

Ariel noticed that it was just as pale as hers and his eyes were red, though from fatigue or sadness she could not tell.

Timidly she reached up to his face, smiling warmly as her fingers gently stroked the braids on his moustache.

Fili rolled his eyes, though the effect was ruined by the small fond chuckle that played on his lips.

"You are as curious as a little dwarfling sometimes"

"Hey just because your sixty years older than me-mph!" Ariel felt her cheeks flare up like they were on fire as Fili kissed her again.

He smiled from ear to ear even as they pulled apart for air. Ariel herself was dazed from the passion he emitted even in such a brief spell.

"Fili…" she breathed but the dwarf was quick to shush her gently, leaning his forehead down to hers.

"Ow" Ariel winced as his much harder skull thudded a little with hers upon impact.

"Sorry" Fili apologised sheepishly, quickly kissing the spot.

"Going to kiss all my hurts away?" She snorted only for him to answer just as swiftly:

"yes. Every. Single. One of them...my lady…"

He was pleased to see her face flush deepest red, even as he lowered his head down to kiss lightly at the crook between neck and jaw, just above where a large red handprint had bruised the skin.

"not lady" Ariel gulped sucking in a breath as he made to nibble a little at her earlobe "not a lady…just me…just Ariel"

Fili raised his head to look down on her, his eyes were full of adoration as he whispered:

"You've always been a lady to me…ever since that time I first saw you in the Shire…at that table…that night…"

"That night" Ariel groaned softly almost to herself "it seems like millions of years ago…"

Fili watched anxiously as she ran a hand over her face and murmured.

"I feel old Fili…" she admitted after a long pause "I feel so drained…all this wandering, fighting, scrambling for my life…I just want…I just want to go back to my bed…I just want to sleep on my old lumpy mattress with the flat goose-feather pillow with a dent in the middle, just the way I like it, wrapped up tight in my favourite blanket"

"And would this blanket happen to be green by any chance?"

"Of course. Green's my favourite colour…"

"Really I had not noticed" Fili smirked, chuckling softly as he received a small slap on his chest.

However Ariel's pout was quick to turn into a small smile of her own as she made to trace the collar of his worn oversized yellow shirt.

"What's yours?" she asked softly and when he quirked an eyebrow she added "your favourite colour?"

"Red…" and here he licked his lips almost nervously "Like the kind you get in the autumn…"

"Is that favourite season then?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Where Kili and I grew up in Erid Luin, we had a few tall maple trees and every year without fail they would drop these really bright red leaves on the ground. I used to love to collect them for the colour. Many other dwarves thought it was strange, even Uncle found it odd, but my father didn't mind. Though he was just a simple coal miner, he liked the trees too and used to bring me one whenever he came home…that was until he…"

Ariel looked up in time to see him sigh softly.

"Forgive me…I'm not used to talking about such things like this."

"It's ok…" Ariel whispered softly "if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Though I don't know why you're embarrassed about collecting leaves. Last I checked there's nothing wrong with that"

"For humans that may be the case" Fili muttered "but amongst dwarves it is most odd. Even from a young age, most dwarves prefer to work with metals and gems. It is part of who we are. Our crafts are the essence of our purpose and our culture…"

"I still don't understand." Ariel frowned "I mean yes I get dwarves have a close bond with rock and stone. But isn't that still apart of the earth? Just as the trees, the grass and the plants and animals are?"

There was silence as Fili digested her words. As he did his hand stroking through her long dark red locks, gently twirling it around his finger so that when released it curled and bounced a little.

"I guess I never thought about it like that…" he mumbled as he caressed her cheek

"That elfling prince was wrong" he whispered softly up at Ariel who was watching him worriedly. "you are not a faun…nor a wolf…you are a fox."

"A fox?" Ariel blinked and he nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"You are friendly but shy, smart but you hide before you can be seen. Because of your intelligence, some people feel threatened even though you rarely give them reason to be. However you are also not brutish so others also underestimate you. Even so you are independent of thought and free of spirit. Not to mention you are quite a fetching sight"

He added with a small wink.

"Hmm…very funny" Ariel raised her eyebrows only for Fili's smirk to widen.

"Whoever said I was joking?"

Ariel did not know whether it was because of the fire but very quickly, her skin felt very warm all over as she was locked in the blue gaze as he leaned into her once more.

But before their lips could even touch there was a rustle in the grass.

Both Ariel and Fili stiffened and listened closely, but all they could hear was the crackling of the fire and the grunt of Oin as he turned over in his sleep.

"Could be the wind" Ariel whispered after a minute of absolute silence.

"Somehow I don't think so" Fili's eyes narrowed. "stay down."

Gingerly Fili sat up his hand creeping slowly down to his right boot from which he slid out a small but sharp dagger.

The grass rustled again only this time Ariel could faintly hear the thumping of boots on the ground.

Heavy man's boots and were those the sound of a horses footsteps as well?

In spite of Fili's warning, Ariel carefully pushed herself up to sit, holding her staff tight in her hands.

She looked to her left, only to see Fili glaring in the opposite direction.

She followed his gaze and gasped.

There just beyond the light of the fire was the shadowy figure of a man leading an equally strong dark horse.

The man was tall, garbed all in dark rugged but practical clothes that almost seemed to melt in with his dark skin. On his hip was a large sheathed sword with a silver hilt that glinted faintly as he stepped into the light.

At the sight of the weapon Fili jumped to his feet gripping his dagger tighter in his hands. But the stranger was quick to put up a hand.

"Peace master dwarf, I do not wish harm on you or any of your friends. Especially her."

His voice was soft but deep with a slightly gravelly tone, one that was strangely familiar to Ariel even as she looked up into his face

Was it just her…or were the stranger's light brown eyes very similar to her own.

_No…but it couldn't be…_

She stood up ignoring Fili's hissing at her to stand down, and walked over to the strange man whose gaze softened as she came close enough to reach out and pull the dark green scarf he had wrapped around his mouth and nose.

"Dad?"

Ariel's eyes widened in shock.

Celegon, smiled warmly down on her.

"Hello Ariel"

* * *

Hi my lovelies 3

sorry for hte long wait. life happened and i've been stuck for ideas on how to push this story into the BOFA plotline.

So yeah Ariel is finally reunited with one of her parents. yay! but what's going to happen next? :o

btw - _Calenhyrin - _means Green (Calen) Lady (Hyrin) in sindarin, or so the translators say...anyways its kinda her elvish title like how Gandalf has Mithrandir (grey wanderer)

Hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Silence isn't Golden**

To say that Ariel Rosalie Brooks was shocked was clearly an understatement.

Shock didn't even come close to describing the tremendous figurative blow she felt hammer into her already breathless gut even as the man before her made to smile warmly down upon her.

On the sidelines, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur watched with bated breaths as two pairs of almost identical light brown eyes met, one filled with astonishment, the other with warm affection.

_ "_Dad?"

She stared up at him, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, as he smirked softly:

"Hello Ariel"

There was silence in which Ariel just stared up at her father blankly.

She hadn't realised that she'd taken a step forwards, not until the two of them were standing toe to toe.

Nor had she realised that as she spoke up now, her voice was listless and impassive:

"Why?"

Her father's face fell like a stone, as did the dwarves, though they looked more confused than hurt.

When the older human spoke his voice was soft and a little bit…sad.

"your mother and I thought you'd be safe-"

"Safe?" Ariel cut across him, arms folded "You thought sending me to another world with trolls, wargs, orcs, a necromancer and a dragon, without even so much as a scrap of knowledge of how to protect myself …would keep me _safe_?"

The dwarves all shuddered as the girl's eyes, that usually were filled with bright soft light were now consumed by something like a burning fire.

Her father saw it too, but unlike everyone else he levelled it with one of his own even as he sighed heavily.

"Yes, alright your mother and I may have not thought a few things through"

Ariel looked like she was about to explode.

"Thought what through _dad_? Or should I say Calvin. No wait you aren't him either are you?"

If the dwarves had thought Ariel's father had looked hurt before, it was nothing to the heartbreak that now graced his strong face as she made to snarl up at him.

"_Who are you_?"

Her father opened his mouth to talk but as his voice left his mouth it was wavering heavily, as if he were doing all he could not to break.

"I am Celegon, son of Calethon, and I am a Ranger of the North…one of the Dunedain…my wife is Nuldien the Red Sorceress of Arda, Secret keeper of the Maiar. I have a son called Iarion who has been cursed by an evil hag into an eternal death like sleep, and a younger daughter called Aeariel…"

"No" Ariel's eyes dropped to the ground. "You must have me confused with the wrong girl"

"I assure you I don't" Celegon's eyes hardened as he gently tilted her head up to his own. "You are my daughter Ariel…and no matter world or name I take, nothing will ever change that."

There was silence as Ariel stared at her father. Not even the wind blew about them, the air was that still.

Fili didn't know quite what to make of it. Ariel was the kind of girl that wore her heart on her sleeve, it was what had made her so easy to understand even when she had no voice to vocalise her thoughts. However right now, to see her face so unreadable…it was nothing short of downright scary.

But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Without so much as a word she turned her back and stalked off to the other side of the fire where she promptly flung herself down on the cold grassy ground.

"Ariel" Celegon sighed heavily as she rolled over onto her side, her back facing him.

He ran a hand over his face, doing his best to ignore the sheepish looks of the four dwarves, as they tried to think of what to do.

Eventually it was Oin who mumbled softly.

"Why don't we all get some rest? We're all a bit tired, and maybe the morning light might lighten our moods"

* * *

"Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Thorin Oakenshield looked up from the pile of treasure he'd been examining beneath his feet.

He had hoped that the small white glimmering in the gaps between the gold were in fact a sign of finding his prize. However just like it had been a hundred times before, they were merely small diamonds or pearls.

He frowned as he looked upon the face of Bilbo Baggins.

He looked exhausted. No exhausted barely scratched the surface. Bilbo looked like he'd fall asleep standing at any moment.

Not that did much to soften the dwarf's foul mood.

"What else does it look like?" he snapped waspishly "I'm looking for the Arkenstone"

But Bilbo did not move. He just stared at the hunched back of the dwarf king before him. It was a strangely unnerving sight, almost as if he were watching a rabid dog try and dig its way hungrily into a rabbit den. He was even growling under his breath.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Thorin" Bilbo sighed heavily "Thorin you need to stop"

"No" Thorin shook his head, his eyes still on his task "It's in here somewhere I know it. I just have to-"

"Thorin you've been digging for hours, you need to take a break. At least eat something" Bilbo tried to put a calm comforting hand on his only to wince as Thorin all but snarled back at him.

"Take a break? Bilbo this is the Arkenstone not just some stupid pearl or diamond! This is the heirloom of my house. And I must find it if I am to regain my kingship over my people!"

And with that he turned back to scrambling through his pile of gold, leaving the poor hobbit to watch on helplessly, as the dwarf's blue eyes slowly but surely became laced with gold.

* * *

In spite of Oin's words the light of dawn did not lighten the Lake survivor's moods.

Indeed as soon as the sun was halfway up over the horizon, so were they, trudging along in the dim grey light of winter morn. Over great hills and desolated wastelands they plodded, barely stopping for more than a few moments of time just to catch their breaths.

Ariel took to the back to help Kili, who seemed determined to prove that his still mending injury was not as bad as it seemed, even though he was walking with a profound limp and a wince.

Fili walked close to them, occasionally berating his brother and trying his best to tease him, if only to amuse Ariel.

But all his efforts got were a small half smile every now and then as the young sorceress did her best to avoid the glances of her father, who was walking on ahead with Oin and Bofur, with whom he was talking to quietly.

"I know it seems hard now laddie, but she'll come round" Old Oin muttered gruffly when Celegon glanced back at his daughter, only to get another cold shoulder.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't ever forgive me" the ranger sighed heavily as he turned back around. He looked more worn out than the boulders that were strewn around the path they walked.

Oin couldn't help but share a pitying glance with Bofur who gave the man a small sad smile.

"No Oin's right. The poor lass have just been through a lot recently and yes she's not exactly happy with what you and your wife didn't tell her. But I don't think she hates you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Celegon quirked a brow at the dwarf who shrugged.

"Well…because you're here walking with us. If she really hated you, you'd probably be at the bottom of the lake instead."

"Fair point" Celegon snorted only to sigh again as he ran a hand through his hair. "Good grief I have known my daughter all her life and yet now after two months on her own I almost cannot recognise her."

"Aye. She's no longer the same naïve little bairn that we first set out with that's for sure" Oin nodded solemnly as he glanced back towards the trio behind them, namely at the taller figure with the red hair.

"Got a temper redder than her hair when roused. A temper like her mother's if legend is to be believed" he added glancing at Celegon who chuckled softly.

"Yes you'd be very much correct…" His laughter subsided quickly into a small frown "You knew? Didn't you?"

"We all had our suspicions" Oin grumbled under his breath, only for Bofur to roll his eyes. "Well at least Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and I had"

"How so?" Celegon's brow furrowed even more. "My wife hasn't been seen in Arda for over two hundred years…"

"That is not quite true..." Oin shook his head quietly, almost sadly "back in the days before Smaug, tis said the Red Sorceress came before King Thror upon the day of Thorin's birth offering wisdom and a grave warning. I myself was only a young apprentice healer at the time, but my father who back then was one of Erebors great healers, bade me join him when he came to give his blessings to our kingdom's new heir. I was there when she bade us warning about the dragon's coming, though I am ashamed to say I was a fool when I mocked and scorned her words with the rest of the court."

"I'll say" Bofur agreed with a small smirk "Though do you remember the first time we tried to teach the lass how to start a fire?"

"How could I forget" Oin grumbled much to his fellow dwarf's amusement "She was so jumpy she almost singed my beard off. Honestly, if anyone had told me then that the child was going to face down a giant fire breathing dragon I would've laughed and called them mad"

"Well I guess she showed you then" Bofur grinned and Oin scowled, but not before adding.

"Though truth be told I was never expecting to befriend the daughter of the red sorceress of all people. Let alone watch her grow. On that note, I will admit I'm impressed by how fast the lass was to pick up sword fighting so fast."

"Sword fighting?" Celegon's eyebrows rose.

"Oh aye!" Oin nodded glancing back at the girl and eyeing the sword sheathed on her hip. "Quite a good hand with a blade your little lass has from what I've seen. If Dwalin were to train her up good and proper she'd truly be a force to be reckoned with in battle."

"Not that she already isn't" Bofur chortled.

"Well it's like you said gentlemen, she has a temper like her mother's" Celegon chuckled softly though it was halted by the sound of the gasp from behind them.

Turning behind to look, he saw Fili, Kili and Ariel all looking up and staring in amazement and awe in their direction.

Utterly perplexed the two dwarves and the ranger all followed their younger companion's gazes only to gaze at the view that was before them.

There it was…towering tall above them, it's snowy peak reaching far up into the grey winter skies above.

And right at it's base, tall and intimidating…two gigantic stone gates, or at least the smashed remains of them that surrounded a great deep chasm.

"Erebor" Fili breathed his hand gripping Ariel's so tight she thought her circulation would be cut off.

"We finally made it" Kili whispered on her other side only to pipe up excitedly. "Look there are two torches"

"what where?!…" Ariel blinked.

"right there see those tiny lights" Kili pointed out two small pinpricks of lights on either side of the large hole.

It looked like a huge gaping mouth, so dark that it turned to black barley a few meters in.

The sight of it sent shivers down her spine, but they weren't shivers of fear.

They had made it. They had finally made it.

All those weeks of toil and hard slogging through dangerous terrain. All those hard nights of sleeping on dirt or in mud, with nothing but a cloak and a rock as a bed. All those times they had run cross country, fearing for their lives. Imprisoned by elves, ensnared by enchanted spiders, rolling in barrels down a river, hunted by orcs and almost flayed alive by a giant dragon… and finally she was here.

She had made it.

And she had done it on her own…

"Ariel…" the voice seemed a long way away.

"hmm?"

"You're crying"

Ariel blinked as a hand reached up to her cheek. It was Fili and he looked worried.

"Oh…" she gulped quickly reaching up to dab at her cheeks which sure enough were wetter than rocks at a waterfall. "Oh…I'm sorry…I just…it's just…we…we made it…we actually made it"

Fili's face split into a wide smile as he cupped her cheeks and brought her forehead down to rest on his.

"Yes…yes we made it"

"I made it here too if anyone's interested" Kili grunted, his face a mask of disgust, though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Ariel had to laugh at that.

Though when she did, her cheeks hurt like crazy.

She felt as if it had been an eternity since she had laughed so freely or jovially.

Such a great weight had been lifted off her chest within these past few hours that, in spite of her still slightly weak and malnourished state she was almost bubbling with excitement.

Or at least she would be if her damned father wouldn't stop glancing at her like a kicked puppy, like he was doing now.

_Oh no you don't dad! If you think you're going to get off easily for that whole lie you can just keep thinking!_

A scathing voice that she knew to definitely be her own, sneered angrily as her joyful smile fell from her face like a stone.

But for the first time that day Celegon did not back down.

Instead he walked back over to her, eyeing both Fili and Kili carefully as he approached.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid I must borrow my daughter for a moment, if you wouldn't mind"

Ariel noticed with some apprehension that he seemed to speak more to Fili than anyone else, and that his voice was unnaturally stern.

Fili however did not waver. Indeed instead of meekly answering like his brother beside him did, he stood up proud and tall (or as tall as he could given his shorter disposition) and gave a solid nod.

"I wouldn't mind at all sir. But maybe you should ask your daughter whether she would mind?"

Ariel could've almost fainted then and there from terror as her father's eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing into dangerous slits.

Forget seeing Thorin get angry…this was just a hundred times worse.

_Oh no Fili what have you done! Red-Alert! Red-Alert!_

She gulped as Celegon turned slowly to look at her.

"Ariel…please…walk with me for a bit"

_Oh crap he's not yelling._

Ariel nodded timidly her hands gripping her staff a little tighter.

She almost cursed herself for her meekness as she made to follow him up to the head of the group. Even after all this time away, it was so natural to her to obey his sternness.

_Like I'm still a kid_

She pouted forlornly as they both passed Bofur, Oin and her father's horse whom he patted quietly before striding on ahead.

Once they were a good few meters away Celegon spoke and his voice was still quiet though the edge had thankfully worn off.

"Ariel, you can't keep ignoring me"

Ariel pursed her lips tight, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would not stop shouting.

Celegon sighed heavily but continued on nonetheless.

"I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But right now we don't have time to be angry with one another. Difficult times lie ahead, and all of us need to stick together. The Dark Lord is amassing forces in Dol Guldur, forces that will soon be setting foot for this mountain to lay siege to-"

"You think I don't already know that"

There was a silence as Celegon looked upon his daughter.

Once more her angry eyes were wet and overbright, as she hissed softly.

"You think I don't know what that…that _monster_ is capable of? Of what he has planned?"

"No" Celegon muttered "No I know you do. and if that's the case then you know what's going to happen next after you reach that mountain"

Ariel shut her mouth as horror flooded through her. He was right. She did know what was going to happen next, but given all the peril she'd seen in the past week it had all but flown from her mind.

Now however nothing could stop it from filling every fibre of her being with dread, though she did her best to mask it as she straightened up.

"Yes I do" she answered and was relieved to find her voice did not waver once "And I don't need you telling me what to do about it. I already have my tasks to do, and I'm guessing you and mum do too. Now if you'll excuse me"

She turned to walk back but Celegon grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't Young Lady. I'm still not finished talking to you"

He tugged her back to walk beside him only to pause as she winced in pain.

"Ariel" he murmured as she tugged her arm away, whimpering softly as she rubbed it.

"It's fine. I've had worse" She added in a murmur as he made to hover over her concernedly.

At the sound of that last word, Celegon's face paled considerably.

"I'm sorry Ariel" he whispered shutting his eyes with shame "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better. I should have known…I failed you as your father. And I know there is nothing I can do that will ever condone what I have done already…"

Ariel looked up into her father's face and in spite of her anger; her heart almost broke at the truly remorseful shame plastered over her father's face as he turned away from her.

"No…" she murmured and Celegon looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry…I've been selfish. I always took advantage of the life you and mom gave to me and Ian. I'm not sure if I can really forgive you for lying to me about what I am" she admitted softly. "but neither can I agree that you failed as my father. You and mom always made sure Ian and I were safe and that we were loved, in spite of all the crap we put you through sometimes. The crap I'm putting you through now..."

She trailed off with a groan as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…thank you for everything Dad. But you don't have to worry about protecting me anymore. I can do that myself."

"Unfortunately for you" Celegon muttered, a small smile creeping up his dark face "to worry is part of a parent's job description. No matter how old you get"

"I figured you'd say that" Ariel snorted, though she too felt herself smile slightly as she looked up at him.

And then before she could stop herself she flung herself at him, squeezing him tightly to her.

"Oh man…" she sighed deeply into his chest, inhaling her father's familiar scent "I really missed you dad"

Celegon chuckled as he returned the hug tightly, kissing the top of his daughter's red head of hair.

"And I you, Airy."

* * *

"So…what do you think they're talking about?"

Kili's voice cut across Fili's thoughts as fast and sharp as an arrow.

The elder Durin brother frowned as he watched the pair of humans just a little way in front of them and the others.

Ariel was easily identifiable by her long red hair which swished around as she made to glare angrily up at her father.

Though now as Fili continued to watch, he saw that her anger was beginning to crack.

"I don't know Kee" the dwarf prince answered his expectant brother beside him. "But I don't think she's going to be angry for much longer"

"What makes you say that?" Kili frowned. "You think he will-"

"No" Fili smirked as he saw Ariel look up at her forlorn father with a heart broken expression. "no…Ariel never is angry at people for long"

"except for Uncle" Kili snorted only for Fili's face to darken ever so slightly.

"Yeah…except for Uncle"

Kili turned to look at his brother whose anxious gaze was now straying to the slowly growing black chasm that was the entrance to the mountain.

"Fee?"

"hmm?" Fili glanced sternly at his brother who quickly shrank back.

"umm…nothing just a thought"

"Of?" Fili quirked a brow.

Kili bristled uncomfortably. He hated it when Fili gave him that look. It almost always made him spill the beans, like he suddenly did just then.

"Do you think Uncle will be alright?"

"Of course he will" Fili snorted with mock derisive smugness "Our uncle's a stubborn grumpy old dwarf. No he's the King of Erebor. No way he'd let a dragon overcome him"

"I wasn't talking about the dragon" Kili mumbled softly.

"I know you weren't" Fili muttered softly.

The two of them fell back into silence, their eyes now fixed on Ariel and her father as the former suddenly made to lunge at the latter.

However their anxiety was lifted when they saw that she had wrapped the older man into a tight hug and was smiling.

The corner's of Fili's mouth twitched upwards.

At least something had gone right today.

* * *

Balin, son of Fundin was usually quick to get to sleep.

And yet for some reason, last night he hadn't been able to get a wink of it.

He sat up with a huff in his sleeping gear and looked about at all the snoring snuffling figures that were his companions.

_Goodness how can they all sleep with such noise?_

He wondered aloud to himself. Usually he was the first to sleep so he never usually heard such cacophonous sounds. Never before had he been so greatful for that part of his personality.

_So bizarre…I wonder if this is what Ariel and Bilbo feel like, every night._

The old dwarf frowned as he watched with horrible fascination how a small moth kept flying in and out of Bombur's mouth with every inhale and exhale.

After a couple of minutes watching this odd phenomenon he shook his head and flumped back down into his bedding, only to sit right back up sharply.

_One…two…three…six…_

He counted off all members of the company silently on his fingers only for his gaze to land lastly on an empty set of furs, that didn't even look unsettled.

He recounted the group again, this time adding names to the equations.

_Gloin, Ori, Nori, and Dori, that makes four…Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur that's seven…plus myself that makes eight and Bilbo that makes nine so number ten should be…_

He sighed heavily again pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Thorin lad what on earth could you be up to now" he grumbled under his breath as he stood blearily to his feet.

Quietly as a mouse he tiptoed around his friends, cursing softly as he almost tripped over his brother Dwalin who was spread out like a starfish on his front over the stone floor.

In time he managed to slide through a small gap in the doorway making sure not to let his boots make too much noise as they dragged a little as he made to sneak down the corridor and down further towards the mountain's heart.

The lower he got, the brighter the walls shimmered with gold as the treasure hoard of Thror stretched out before him. A vast and yet rich desert, its dunes of golden coins dotted with colourful gems seemed to stretch out for eternity around a smaller figure standing hunched over in its midst.

_Oh no…oh no…_

Balin's face fell as a voice whispered into the silent hoard, echoing loudly over all the walls and ceilings.

"Gold…"

* * *

Celegon smirked as his daughter's brown eyes, so much like his own, widened like a sad puppy dogs as she looked pleadingly up at him.

They were now standing before the great entrance to Erebor, which was just as magnificent up close as it was from a distance. Two tall stone dwarves towered over the remnants of the gates that still remained standing, like two stern proud sentinels

But neither of these bothered Ariel Brooks. No.

What did bother her was the fact her father had just announced as they had approached the gate.

"Must you go now? You could stay and rest till tomorrow. I'm sure the others won't mind"

"I'm afraid Ariel that I must. I have done what I can in making sure you've reached Erebor safely. Now I must go and help your mother."

"Where is she? Is she in trouble" Ariel frowned but her father quickly shook his head.

"No-no. I'm sure she'll be fine, especially since she is with Gandalf. But even so she is anxious to hear about you. is there anything you would like me to tell her"

"Yes" Ariel scowled "Tell her that I'm so~oo pissed off she couldn't just have told me everything beforehand herself!"

"Anything else that is perhaps slightly more positive?" Celegon quirked a brow in amusement.

"That I'm fine and hope to see her soon…and to be careful and…and…I really…really…miss her…" Ariel trailed off her eyes flickering down to her bare feet which were now remarkably grubby and scratched from all the walking she'd been doing for several days.

"I know you do…I'm sure she has missed you too…" Celegon sighed heavily as he stroked away a lock of red from her face, before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"We'll meet again soon Little Airy. Very soon. I promise." He whispered, smiling as he pulled away to look at her face "and maybe then you can show me what you've learned with sword fighting. From what your friends have told me, you're a natural"

Ariel's ears turned bright pink.

"Oh…uh…did they? Because you know I've only just gotten the hang of it for a few days and…well uh…"

"I'm sure you're just fine.." Celegon chuckled, kissing her forehead again "Goodbye love. I'm so proud of you."

As he pulled away gently it took all of Ariel's will power not to fling her arms around him and not let him go.

She barely felt Fili's fingers snake through hers as she watched Celegon walk over to his horse and mount up.

But just as he was about to dig his heels into his steeds side he stopped and turned round. His face was grave as his gaze found Fili who in turn looked just as stern, though his blue eyes betrayed a slight nervousness as the Ranger barked back at him.

"Master Dwarf. Can I be assured that my daughter will be safe in your hands?"

"Yes, Lord Celegon. I will protect her with my life if need be"

"I should hope so. For if one hair of hers is tampered with I shall personally deal a punishment ten times swifter and harsher than the crime. And that is if I'm feeling generous" he added and Fili's face paled.

Ariel however rolled her eyes.

"You know Dad, for someone who claims to be in a hurry you sure waste a lot of time on theatrics!"

Celegon's stern expression cracked into an amused smirk as he quickly rallied

"It is a Father's privilege, or wait…was that a Grandfather's privilege"

"DAD!" Ariel squeaked, both hers and Fili's faces flushing as red as tomatoes as the other three members of their small troupe sniggered in the background.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! I'm going!" Celegon shook his head with a chuckle as he kicked his horse's sides and flicked the reins hard.

The horse whinnied loudly and was quick to start cantering off swiftly, but not as swift as it's master's shout as the both of them sped away.

"Goodbye Ariel"

"I love you!" Ariel shouted, waving and smiling as her father yelled back in return,

"I love you too!"

"Goodbye!" but even as she cried out he was already a small black dot, speeding his way over the dried wasteland.

She continued to watch him, her smile fading as he too vanished into the distance swift as the wind about them.

Several months without any of her family and now, only for a day and a half had she had had her father back and now he was gone again…

"Ariel" Fili's hand squeezed hers tightly.

"We should…uh…get inside the mountain now" Ariel scrubbed at her eyes turning down to look at the blonde dwarf who gave her a gentle smile as he tugged her back towards the grand gates, and into the darkness that was the Kingdom of Erebor.

* * *

It was midday by the time Bilbo Baggins had managed to rouse himself from sleep.

Not that it was his fault. Being chased and attacked by a dragon wasn't exactly a peaceful thought after all.

His head thumping, he was relieved when a yawning Bombur strode over to where he had been sleeping, a bowl of steaming stew in his hands.

"Thanks" he muttered as he swallowed a hot spoonful. Though slightly bland in flavour it warmed him right down to his fuzz covered hobbit toes.

But even so he couldn't help but look around the room in worry.

All him and the dwarves were currently camping out in a small communal dining hall. Or at least small by Erebor's standards. It was just big enough to fit more than a forty dwarves with room to spare for mingling.

However in spite of the space the company all agreed for the sake of safety they'd all stick close to the centre where there was a space in-between the tables with benches, which they were using to substitute for beds.

None of them were daring to venture up any higher to the royal halls. It wasn't that they were dangerous or dark, far from it.

However after much exploring the dwarves and the hobbit were quite horrified to discover old dwarf corpses and skeletons sticking out from various nooks and crannies that they had all tried to hide in upon Smaug's first arrival to the mountain.

Only Thorin had been brave enough to venture further from the main halls, though this also was seldom.

Otherwise he spent much of his time down in the treasure hoard, searching and digging through pile's upon pile's of golden treasure.

Bilbo would bet all the precious things he owned, even his magic ring, that that was where their leader was now.

The King Under the Mountain standing all alone in his precious sea of gold.

The thought should have appeared glorious and yet…

"Oy Bilbo me-lad! What's that on yer wrist?"

"Huh?" Bilbo blinked only to find that the band of vines that was wrapped tightly around his wrist was glowing green.

At first he just shrugged it off casually. It had been glowing dimly for a couple of days now, ever since they saw Smaug defeated over the lake so he never really paid much thought. Now however the light it was emitting was as bright as one of the torches blazing on the wall.

_But it can't be…_

"Here Bombur you can finish this" he cried out, shoving the bowl into the surprised dwarfs hands before dashing out helter skelter on his woolly footed legs. Away from the darkness…and towards…

"HELLO? Bombur?"

A voice cried out in the distance.

Bilbo stopped in his tracks.

That voice…that voice it was familiar.

He waited with bated breath for the voice to speak again.

It was a couple of minutes before it did so, and this time it was close enough to recognise.

"Bifur? Anybody? "

Bilbo's eyes quickly darted in the direction the voice had come from and his heart leapt in his throat.

There running down a long set of stairs were Bifur, Oin, Fili, Kili and (the Hobbit almost laughed with relief) Ariel.

All five of them were looking bedraggled, grubby and…not in his direction…even though he was standing plainly in sight.

"Oh heck!" he rolled his eyes as they made to run past him, not even once glancing over at him as he waved his arms.

"WAIT! WAIT!" He cried out, dashing as fast as he could towards them before they could go down another flight. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

All four of them stopped in their tracks, and as he zoomed closer he caught sight of Ariel's face splitting into a wide smile.

"BILBO!" she cried out, her voice almost cracking she was so ecstatic, as she too dashed towards him.

"Ariel?! What the-Whoa!" Bilbo cried out in surprise as he was almost lifted clean off his feet by the taller girl.

He clung on tight as she twirled him round once in her arms before bringing him down safely to his feet.

"You're alright thank heavens" Bofu laughed as the poor slightly dizzy hobbit did his best to right himself on his feet.

"Yeah…yeah I am. And so are you" he added glancing worriedly at Kili who grinned widely.

"It's all fine. Just a little scar now."

"Thank's to an elf and our lass who has thankfully had her voice returned to her" Oin chortled proudly clapping a hand on Ariel's arm as she smiled sheepishly.

"Really? That's great, that's just…great…" the Hobbit trailed off uncertainly before turning to look at Ariel, whose grin fell as she caught sight of his twitchy feet.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, what's wrong?"

Bilbo sucked in a heavy breath and exhaled heavily.

"We need to leave. We all need to leave" he said, his tone desperate.

"But we only just got here?" Bofur frowned in puzzlement but Bilbo shook his head.

"I've tried talking, but he won't listen"

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin quirked a brow.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed rather loudly. Quickly he gulped down to steady himself and his frantic thoughts as he pointed to the descending city below. "Thorin, Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not himself. Not at all. It's…it's this place."

He looked around at the dark gloomy ceiling above.

"I think a sickness lies on it"

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili's brow furrowed.

Ariel frowned, though something in her sinking gut already knew an inkling of what was coming next.

And so it seemed did Fili.

One moment he was by her side and the next he was striding off down the next flight of stairs.

"Fili!" Bilbo called out, but already the blonde dwarf was halfway down the steps and he was only accelerating as he ran, deeper and deeper into the depths of the mountain.

"Fili wait up-holy shit!" Ariel cried out as she almost teetered at the edge of a tall staircase that did not have any railing to stop her falling into the tall pit below.

Thankfully Bofur was quick to grab onto her and pull her back

"Stick close to the wall lass" he hissed pressing her hurridly into said stony wall. It felt cold to the touch and in spite of herself she couldn't help but shudder.

_Bilbo was right…_

She hunched over slightly as a cold rather foul smelling draft wafted past her.

_This place does feel sick…and there's also something else…_

She frowned as something soft echoed somewhere in the distance.

Something that sounded eerily like a woman's laugh.

But she did not have time to ponder the mysterious sound as she almost bumped painfully into Kili's back as he came to a stop behind his brother.

"Hey what's going-"

"Shh" the two Durin brother's shushed her as Bilbo made to drag her away from the stairs edge.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs or at least what was left of it above the vast seas of golden light.

"Whoa" she breathed as she looked around their stairs, the bottom of which were sprinkled with small glimmers of golden coins, which seemed to strangely emit their own gleam even in the gloom under the mountain.

"Gold"

Her head rose to watch as a pair of heavy booted feet stepped from around a stony pillar just a few meters away.

"Gold beyond measure…beyond sorrow and grief…"

He was grand in his posture, even when half hunched over. His dark hair streaked with grey was elaborately braided underneath a heavy golden crown.

A large dark fur lined cloak covered his broad shoulders, almost making him look like a beast what with his broad stature. But even as he moved the cloak swished aside to reveal the rich dark blue tunic lined with fine stitching and small gems.

_Who the hell-holy crap!_

Ariel gasped as the face of Thorin Okenshield rose up to look at her and the other new arrivals.

"Behold…the Kingdom of Erebor" he proclaimed and though his voice was a soft gravelly growl, it echoed all about the halls about them, bouncing off every available surface till it rang in their ears.

Again Ariel felt her blood chill in her veins.

Those horrible guttural tones…they sounded almost like…like…

She was distracted by something bright red zooming straight up towards them from where Thorin stood.

Deftly Fili caught it, his brother and the others staring open mouthed as he made to examine it in the torch light.

It was a ruby. A gigantic ruby about the size of a small mango.

Thorin smiled at their astonishment as he stood back arms wide in welcome, his blue eyes glinting gold.

"Welcome…my sister-sons…to the Kingdom of Erebor"

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUNN!

I'm back!  
sorry about the long wait, other things happened (like life)

hope you guys enjoyed

R&amp;R for more :)


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: In the Shadow of the Mountain**

Ariel Brooks had always loved adventure stories as a child. Ever since she had been little she could remember having her father sit on the edge of her bed as he tucked her in for the night, never once faltering in his story until she had slipped into the darkness of sleep.

Oh and there had been many stories. Of dragon's and knights, of sorcerers and great dark villains. There were tales of stormy seas, great deserts, enchanted forests and dark fortresses that carried the promises of treasures and riches, the rewards for the brave deeds of those who dared venture for their secrets.

And yet for all the wonder and splendour of those tales, the now eighteen year old Ariel Brooks, could not help but feel underwhelmed and disinterested as she sat alone at a table eating a small bowl of stew in the very dusty cobwebbed filled dining hall whilst the dwarves all talked amongst themselves.

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate the magnitude of where she had ended up…but she had hoped that when she came to the lonely mountain that she wouldn't feel so…so...the same as the day before?

_I'm just tired._

She reasoned in her head.

_I'm just tired and once I've gotten a full night's sleep I'll snap out of-_

"Yer alright Lass?" An soft voice spoke gently from beside her.

"I'm fine Balin. I'm just tired that's all" Ariel smiled up at the elderly dwarf, whose blue eyes twinkled with fondness as he made to pat her in fatherly fashion on the shoulder.

"Then you should finish your meal and get to bed. We're all camping out here so you'll be in the warm"

"Thanks" she mumbled, but even as she turned back to her food, the older dwarf saw that there was a sadness in her brown eyes that was all too familiar.

"Fili told me about your father" he grunted as he made to sit down beside her on the bench. "He was there to greet you at the shore"

"Yeah" Ariel nodded, trying and failing to ignore the sudden burning that had started up in her eyes "yeah he did…only I-"

"Was angry?" Balin gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I understand Lass. To find out about what you truly are after all this time, it's not an easy bit of news for anyone to stomach"

But Ariel shook her head, the movement making a salty tear drip into her bowl.

"It's not that. Yes I mean I was angry with my dad but…not because of that. I mean…I guess deep down, I always knew I wasn't exactly normal, even if I couldn't see it. And I had my life and I had a good life with good friends back home, but honestly Balin…I never really felt like I belonged there…I felt-"

"Out of place" Balin nodded calmly as he rubbed her back soothingly "Yes I know"

"You do?" Ariel blinked up at him confusedly.

The corners of the old dwarf's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly as he murmured.

"I may be an old codger Miss Ariel, but I'm not blind. I've read many texts and books of Arda's old lore and I've had my suspicions about your origins for a long time. Contrary to what Gandalf and those "wise" wizards and elves tried to spin on us, I knew that a sweet girl like you couldn't possibly have powers such as that unless they came from an ancient source."

"you got that right" Ariel muttered darkly quickly taking a sip of her now cool stew just as another figure came striding up to her and Balin. It was Dori and he was carrying something huge.

For one wild moment Ariel was afraid he'd hoisted a small bear cub in his arms, such was the size of the dwarf's cargo but upon closer inspection she saw to her great surprise that it was a big cloak fur, thick and heavy.

"Your bedding" Dori huffed as he plonked the cargo onto the bench beside her. "And some clothes."

"clothes?" Ariel frowned.

"Aye lass. Clothes. Winter coming and yer gonna need more to cover you up than those…" Dori trailed off as he gruffly waved a hand towards the younger girl's very burnt, stained and tattered dress she wore.

She had gotten so used to wearing the rags that she barely thought about it anymore. Besides what had it mattered? Running from a cursed forest with a necromancer and his minions was a far more pressing terror than not being able to keep up with the current fashions.

_But still…_

She bit her lip gingerly.

_It would be nice to clean up a bit._

"Say you guys don't know if I could bathe anywhere do you?" she called out to the room at large.

There were several small sniggers from the dwarves around her that were quickly stifled by Balin's stern glower.

"there are bathing pools down a couple of floors, but it's quite a way down and on your own-"

"oh don't worry Balin" Dwalin's gruff bark of a laugh echoed off the stone walls "I'm sure _someone_ wouldn't mind keeping watch over her while she bathes"

Again more sniggers, that only grew louder as the bald warrior dwarf made to elbow a very red faced Fili who all but hid his face in his hands, much to Ariel's faint amusement.

However she was surprised to hear a small voice pipe up suddenly from all the hubbub.

"I can take her down."

Ariel sighed with relief. It was Bilbo standing in the doorway to the dining hall, looking about as tired as she felt as he pattered in, nose scrunching as he shook out his head and muttered.

"I've just finished talking with Thorin. He says he wants the second shift back on duty after lunch and for those on the first shift to look after you guys" he pointed to Ariel, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin the latter four of which all blinked in surprise at one another.

It was Kili who broke the confused silence.

"Shifts?"

"The Arkenstone" Nori sighed heavily "Thorin wants to find it as soon as possible so he has us all working in shifts so that we can work all day and night if need be"

"Well that seems a bit excessive" Bofur grumbled darkly and Oin nodded.

"Aye, but that's Thorin Oakenshield for you. Always one hundred and one percent, not just a hundred. As my father used to say-"

But Ariel wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed solely on Bilbo, who was nervously fidgeting where he stood. Perhaps it was just because of his hobbit size body, but Ariel thought he looked rather like a small guilty child that was doing his best to hide his lunch money from a school bully.

However as soon as he caught her eye, he gave her a very pointed look and his hands fiddled in his pocket.

_Oh…Ohhhh! That's right!_

Her heart all but flipped as she caught sight of a small glimmer of white peek out of his jacket pocket for a split second before being tucked back in quickly.

"Yeah, a bath does sound good. Lead the way Bilbo" she called loudly over all the hubbub, but for once her presence went ignored as Oin and Gloin both began to argue loudly over their father's old sayings.

Even Fili and Kili were too amused to notice the small hobbit and the girl both disappear, the latter doing her best to peer over the top of the pile of clothes Dori had provided for her.

From what she could tell, most of the articles were dyed in some shade of green and a couple in brown or red.

_Wow, just what did they find down there? a closet?_

"They found a whole chest y'know" A small voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned and saw Bilbo walking beside her, a small amused smirk playing on his lips as he continued to speak.

"It was packed full to bursting. All full of these great big gowns and clothes, shoes"

"Wow seriously?" Ariel frowned "What the hell was that doing in the treasure hoard?"

"Honestly I have no idea" Bilbo shrugged "But that chest was locked tight when we found it. Smaug must have thought there was treasure inside so he didn't bother looking"

"you're probably right" Ariel nodded but couldn't restrain the tiny giggle that escaped her "besides, what would a great big dragon do with dresses anyway? It's not like he could turn small and play dress up"

Bilbo chuckled also. "You never know" he snorted "Dragons are pretty magical creatures"

Both the Hobbit and the girl's laughter echoed loudly off the stone corridor around them, and for the first time it seemed to the two of them that the heavy cloud of gloom in the mountain was lifted for just a few moments.

Even as they made to round a corner they were still recovering from their bout of chuckles.

"Ah-haha! Ah!" Ariel exhaled to the ceiling.

"What?" Bilbo hiccupped.

"Nothing" Ariel grinned "It's just…it feels so good to hear a noise come out of my mouth"

"Hmm I'll bet." And with that the hobbit's face fell into a small frown.

"Bilbo?" Ariel tilted her head.

Bilbo sighed heavily.

"Forgive me…" he glanced up at her and Ariel was surprised to see that his face was looking more worn and old than she'd ever seen it before "It's just…all of this nonsense with the dragon and the orcs and now we're all finally here in one piece"

"Yeah…we are" Ariel nodded, though she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder.

Was it just her or were they being followed?

Bilbo quietly followed her gaze with his own, mouth pursing as he too felt a small chill creep up the corridor.

"Don't worry it's been like this since the dragon left it" he muttered as they turned another corner and began to stroll down the stairs.

"Right…" Ariel frowned "Anything else that I should be aware of down here?"

"Apart from the darkness, gloom and a couple of small spiders and rats, no there isn't" Bilbo shrugged. "though I would be careful of Thorin's moods. He's…well he's not been himself since he came inside"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Ariel gulped though she knew by the sinking feeling in her gut and the way the hobbit ran a hand over his exhausted face, that the answer was not going to be good.

"Thorin is…he's…well he's been acting strange. He won't eat, he won't sleep, and whenever he does he keeps mumbling nonstop. And because he can't sleep he's always angry-no he's aggressive" Bilbo shuddered "It's pretty frightening sometimes when he yells. It's almost like I'm looking at another person altogether. The way he's making us search…it's this Arkenstone…It's consuming all his thoughts and mind"

"Well it's a good thing he doesn't have it yet" Ariel glanced to the Hobbit pointedly and was not disappointed to see a small flush of pink flash over his guilty face.

"but should I tell him?" he admitted so softly that she had to strain her ears "I mean, he is the rightful king of Erebor-"

"Yes he is" Ariel's voice was stern "but rightful king or not, that stone is more trouble than its worth. It drove his grandfather mad, and from what you've just said, it sounds like it's already starting to drag him down as well"

"So…what do we do?" Bilbo muttered before adding quickly with a small glance at his surroundings as he opened a door. "I-I mean if we find it, the Arkenstone, I mean."

"Honestly Bilbo…I don't know" Ariel murmured eyes falling to the stone "But if Thorin does find it before the time is right, who knows what will happen?"

* * *

The outskirts of the Long Lake had long been barren of any civilisation, save for a couple of farmers and rangers on their travels. Not since the days of Erebor and Dale had any such life been so prevalent or thriving.

So when the citizens of the newly decimated Esgaroth walked upon the grassy banks it was no surprise that many of them felt lost and confused.

Whatever old paths that had once existed before the dragon's arrival at the Lonely mountain, were now lost to weeds, rocks and grass, and the paths to their ally Mirkwood, were overrun with terrifying dark and dangerous forest.

But there was one path to which the most wizened members of society could remember, and that was the River Running which was flowing briskly and freely down the stones and back into the lake as people did their best to set up camp around it.

Amongst these bedraggled campers, a tall fair Elvin man with pale golden hair and dressed in green was sitting hidden by a small campfire doing his best to talk to a small dark haired child that sat next to him in rags and a blanket as she chomped hungrily on a small piece of his elvish waybread.

"You should eat it slowly" Legolas Greenleaf gently chided with a soft chuckle when the little girl tried to scoff down a large chunk. "You shall need all your strength you can find. And you shall want to spare some for the journey ahead"

The girl paused in her chomping, her wide golden amber eyes peeking up at him from beneath her dark hair along with her pointed-tipped ears.

In spite of himself, Legolas could not help his gaze from wandering to those ears. Had it not been for them, he would have thought the child before him completely human. Though she spoke little, she had the mannerisms of one and she was not quite as graceful nor as fair as any other young elleth would be at her age. However that didn't detract from her overall sweetness, or the quiet strength she seemed to possess.

It had been a few hours since the last remnants of the survivors of the ruined town had made it ashore, and she had yet to see her mother. And yet in spite of all that, little Mirien of Lake Town still had not shed one tear since she had awoken that morning.

Indeed her small face was still blank as she nodded silently to Legolas, and handed the leaf covered waybread back to him.

"Nay, you keep it little one" the elf prince smiled warmly as he pressed it gently back into her hands. "I daresay you need it more than I"

Mirien nodded, still without a word, though Legolas was relieved to see that the corners of her mouth were tilted upwards into a small grateful smile that made a couple of crumbs fall from her face.

_Pff! Children!_

Legolas snorted softly to himself as he made to carefully wipe at the girl's mouth not noticing the shadow that blocked the sunlight from his back.

"I see you've made a new friend my lord" the voice that spoke was warm and kind but still it made his heart ache horribly as he turned round to face it's owner.

It was an elven woman her tall slender form garbed like his in green, her long red hair braided behind her head. Her blue eyes were bright with fondness and curiosity as she studied the sight of her prince doting gently over the small child who promptly hid behind him at the sight of the woman before her.

"It is alright little one. You needn't be afraid. Tauriel this is Mirien, and Mirien this is Tauriel, a…a friend." Legolas swallowed the odd lump in his throat before quickly hiding it behind a gentle smile as he made to coax the little girl into the sight of the older Elleth, his large hand gently stroking her dark hair.

As he did so, one of her pointed ears poked out and winked at Tauriel whose eyes widened in shock.

She opened her mouth to speak only to shut it hastily as Legolas shot her a very pointed stern look.

Quickly she changed tack and knelt down to the young girl, who was still eying her warily.

"Mirien, that's a lovely name"

"My Mama picked it for me." Mirien mumbled, much to both older elves' surprise "She said it meant jewel"

"Then your mother must be a very wise woman, to pick a name so fitting and nice" Tauriel tried to smile, but it faltered short as the girl's golden eyes met her blue ones with a piercing stare.

"No…it's not a nice name" her voice was so blunt and her face so blank it was almost too terrifying to listen as she continued to mumble softly "Jewels are not nice. Jewel's brought the dragon…and the dragon took mama away…it took everything away…"

Tauriel's eyes widened as she looked into the face before her. So young…but the eyes were so dead, that was until Legolas made to speak again this time in elvish as he got to his feet.

"[I found her by the shore on her own. I couldn't just leave her there]"

"[No of course not. But what will you do now? You said you wanted to follow the orcs…]"

Tauriel frowned as she too rose, but even so she couldn't help but smirk slightly as she saw Mirien's tiny hand quickly grab hold of the elf-princes' green tunic.

Legolas looked down to her his blue eyes softening as he took in her pleading face.

"[and so I shall. But first I must make sure this one is looked after by safe hands] Come Mirien," and with a kind smile, he took her hand in his and felt his own heart ache slightly when he felt her grip it as tightly as one would a lifeline.

But then again, he supposed that was exactly what he was to her. She had lost everything. Her home, her mother and she had not mentioned a father. By far he had been the only adult to notice her, the only one who had stayed by her since she'd been found.

Not that she was much of a burden. She was quiet most of the time, quiet and sad, but she was still determined enough to continue soldiering on.

Oddly enough she reminded him of the young Istar girl he had just said goodbye to yesterday morning. His jaw clenched as he looked up towards the distant shadowy form of the tall mountain high above them in the distance.

_They must have reached it by now…_

His grip on his charges hand tightened slightly. Young though she was, her earlier words still rang true to his ears. Whether the dragon was defeated, the damage was done and no matter how much was repaid to the people of Lake Town, no amount of gold would ever be enough to repay the debt those thirteen dwarves had amounted for themselves…

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a small and looked down to see Mirien blinking sleepily behind her hand as she yawned widely.

Not that he could blame her. In spite of his attempts to comfort her, the child had been up all of the last night crying her eyes out for her mother. He was just surprised she hadn't fallen asleep before now.

In a swift move he swooped down and picked the child securely up into his arms, where she crashed to sleep almost instantly, her eyes shut tight as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Poor thing" Tauriel sighed, her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked on the tired child. "she must be exhausted"

Legolas just nodded, not quite meeting his friend's eye. Now that his charge was unconscious he had no real excuse to avoid her anymore it seemed…or so he thought.

For there, nearby, standing and carrying supplies and firewood, was the darkly clad, grim faced form of Bard the Bowman, slayer of the dragon.

"Tauriel…"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold her for a moment?" Legolas turned to Tauriel, who blinked in surprise, but nonetheless held out her arms.

Gently Legolas deposited the little girl into her arms, absentmindedly stroking her hair once when she stirred briefly.

Once she was settled, Legolas was quick to stride away, his gaze set on Bard, who was just finishing talking to a slimy dark greasy haired man.

"-we will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives" and with that he dumped the tools into the slimy man's arms before making to cross the elves path.

As soon as he came level with him, Legolas spoke;

"News of the death of Smaug, will have spread throughout the lands"

"Aye" Bard nodded as he stopped in his tracks to look up at the mountain in the distance. So tall so intimidating…

Legolas followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing upon it once more as he murmured softly.

"Others will look towards the mountain. For it's wealth, for its position"

"What is it you know?" Bard eyed the elf prince shrewdly, confusion etched deep into his brow.

"Nothing for certain" Legolas admitted his lips thinning to a pale line "It's what I fear may come. There are many things that exist that are worse than dragons…some closer to home than others"

"We made a deal with Thorin Oakenshield-" Bard began, but Legolas's eyes only hardened.

"Thorin Oakenshield might well be dead for all we know. And even if he was alive he now has Arkenstone in his grasp. That stone twists the hearts of those who behold it so unless _someone_ can change his mind, I doubt your debt shall be repaid in full, if at all"

There was a silence as they both stared up at the mountain, the snowy cap of which had just vanished behind a small wisp of dark cloud.

Such a lonely but daunting sight…and yet it was their only hope.

Bard sighed heavily as he turned back to Legolas.

"Do you think _she_ can do it? Break the Dragon's curse?" he added when the elf quirked a questioning brow "She has all that power, but at heart she is still just one girl. Barely older than a young maid…someone's child."

"True." Legolas's eyes fell to the ground "but then again I've often found that it is often those who are the least assuming of us that surprise us the most."

"Indeed" Bard muttered, his eyes darting over the elf's shoulder to where Tauriel stood, Mirien still fast asleep in her arms.

But if the Bowman had anything else to say on the subject, he did not voice it. Besides he had other things to worry about.

Like finding safety and shelter for more than a few hundred tired and bedraggled people.

* * *

"Ariel?!"

"Gah! Kili?"

It took all Bilbo Baggins had in him not to laugh, as the youngest dwarf stood in the doorway to the bathing rooms, eyes bulging as he looked upon Ariel, who had just stepped out from behind a stone.

She had been just trying on some of the fifteen or so dresses Dori had found for her. She had already been through seven, and had so far only found two that both were to her liking and fitted her well.

Not like the scarlet monstrosity of a dress she wore now what with its big skirt, long red train and plunging neckline that left nothing to the imagination.

It certainly wasn't failing to catch Kili's eye as it meandered all the way down to her pushed up bre-

"KILI!" she squeaked and at once he snapped out of it, shaking his head as his cheeks flamed red.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to-It's just that's a lot of cleavage and-"

Bilbo chuckled loudly. Oh yes. Watching the youngest Durin fumble for words was definitely a more enjoyable pastime than searching through mounds of useless treasure.

"Yes Ariel, that one's definitely in the keeping pile"

"No it is not!" Ariel snapped waspishly as she strode quickly back to hide behind the rock. within two shakes of a ducks tail she had the red dress stripped from her and flung over on top of the hobbits head.

"Bilbo, could you pass me the green one"

"Which one?" Bilbo rolled his eyes as he made to dump the red dress in a small pile of discarded silks, velvets and laces.

"The one I haven't tried on."

"You mean the one with the gold on the hem?"

"no, the plain one"

"You mean this one?" Bilbo held up a plain dress, slender, simple and made of cotton which Ariel took quickly.

It was then Kili dared to glance at the small pile of clothes by Bilbo's feet. There were only two dresses in it. Both were green, one a floaty soft light green and the other one a rich velvety emerald. And then there were the shoes.

Dori had come in bringing a small chest full of them. But like the other dresses, most of the dainty silken and bejewelled slippers were tossed back into their box leaving behind only a pair of hardy but sleek black leather boots that were quickly tugged behind the rock by a pair of slender hands.

_Typical._

The youngest dwarf rolled his eyes fondly, as the young human girl stepped out from behind the rock, tugging her brown and black worn out coat over the dark olive green dress and buckling it with a thick black leather belt with a green stone on the square golden buckle.

"So? How do I look?" Ariel grinned as she picked up her white staff and did a turn.

"Disappointing. I can't see anything now" Kili grinned, waggling his eyebrows cheekily at her now covered up chest, and was rewarded by one of the discarded dresses being thrown in his face.

Bilbo chuckled again and shook his head fondly.

He couldn't help it. No matter how much taller Ariel and Kili seemed to be they always seemed to him to look like two cheeky children, what with their bickering and their mischievous smirks. Indeed he almost could've sworn that as he looked upon Ariel now, he caught a glimpse of the girl he'd first seen entering his hobbit hole all those months ago.

But even as he caught sight of it, the vision faded.

No…Ariel wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman, a fully grown, strong independent woman who had survived the torment of a necromancer and taken on a dragon head on and lived to fight another day.

_I'll bet her parents would be very proud_.

His smile softened, though it was quick to fade as someone came through the door behind Kili, who stopped laughing.

"Huh? Kili what's-oh…" Ariel stopped short, her face falling as Thorin Oakenshield stepped into the room.

His face was stern, blue eyes narrowed as he glowered at Bilbo and Kili, who was looking sheepishly to his feet under his uncle's quelling gaze.

When the Dwarf King spoke; his voice was like stone.

"Go back upstairs and help with the search. Not you Ariel" he added as Ariel opened her mouth. "You stay here. I want a word with you."

"O-ok" Ariel gulped as she caught Bilbo's eye. He too was looking anxious, but also comforting as he mouthed behind Thorin's back.

"I'll be back soon"

Ariel nodded, relief flooding through her, though it only lasted for a split second until the door to the bathing room closed shut behind both her friends, leaving her alone with Thorin who coughed.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well"

"Y-yeah, I could say the same for you" Ariel bit her lip, suddenly finding the toes of her new boots very interesting.

Thorin however looked at them with disdain.

"I thought I gave Dori a whole lot more for you to wear"

"And he did" she squeaked as a pair of blue eyes flashed sharply up at her. "…and I tried them all on. But like Balin said, it is almost winter. I'd probably be best sticking to the warm stuff"

"In that case might I suggest finding another fur" Thorin spat as his eyes glowered at her coat. "That thin rag from lake town won't do much to protect you"

"Actually it's quite comfortable and toasty" Ariel clipped eyes narrowing. "And I'd rather be able to wear something that I can move around in. We've all got to pull our weight if we're going to look after this place."

"That is true" Thorin's eyes hardened "but I'd prefer it if you'd wear something a little bit more tasteful. You are after-all still a young maid-"

"And that means what exactly?" Ariel folded her arms, her brow furrowing, much to Thorin's exasperation.

"It means..." he sighed heavily "It means I just want to make sure you want for nothing…that's all"

"Thorin…" Ariel breathed as the dwarf King looked down to the floor, his cheeks slightly pink under her gaze.

"I put you through a lot in these past few months. Scorn, bitterness, by Mahal I even led you into that accursed forest. I just want to-to" he ran a hand over his face as he cursed under his breath.

Ariel sighed heavily.

"Thorin, you don't have to apologise. Even if we hadn't gone into the forest the Necromancer still would have found a way to capture me. I was a fly in the ointment for his plans just like the rest of us."

"And what are his plans"

"I…" but even as Ariel caught his gaze she could see the ring of gold flicker and shine around the pupils of those deep blue eyes.

"I'm not sure" she quickly gulped, turning away from the sight and clutching at her left arm. "I have a few ideas, but if it really is nothing, then I'd rather not be the boy who cried wolf."

"You sound almost like Gandalf, speaking in all these hints and riddles" Thorin grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I blame the pipeweed"

"I didn't know you smoked" Thorin quirked an amused brow.

"I don't" Ariel pouted "but considering how much you guys all do it I might as well"

Thorin smirked as he reached onto his belt, where two swords were secured.

One of them Ariel recognised to be Orcrist, what with its familiar wooden and silver hilt. But the other was a new blade she had not seen before.

It looked at first to be Sting, but then she noticed that it was of a straighter shape and far more slender and long, more like a knights arming Sword than a short sword. Also it had a single large green emerald stone embedded in the pommel of the dark brown hilt, held in place by silver vines that reminded her vaguely of tree roots. She could not see the blade, but the sheath it was in was made of black leather which Thorin still handled with great care as he detached the sword from his belt and handed it to her.

"I found it in the royal weapons vault when I was searching for the Arkenstone. I figured it would fit your size and strength"

"It's so light" Ariel breathed as she weighed it in her arms.

"You should hold it without the sheath" Thorin's smile widened as he carefully reached forwards to unsheathe the blade.

Ariel gasped as the sharpened metal became visible in the dim torch light. The blade looked almost like it had been wrought out of the palest sterling silver, and yet it could not be silver. Silver didn't have such a smooth white sheen like a pearl. Nor would it feel so light in the hand or so smooth.

"Back before my ancestors took this mountain," Thorin spoke softly "They used to mine and dwell in the halls of Moria under the Misty Mountains. For hundreds of years they mined those caves and amassed a great wealth. Not just in jewels and gold, but in Mithril. However as time went on, the Mithril became harder to search for and they had to begin mining deeper than ever to find it. In doing so they disturbed and awoke a great evil that had been laying dormant in the mountain's heart. They call it Durin's Bane, for it killed King Durin when he tried to slay it. Nain grieved for his father's death, tried to go after the beast many times, though he too perished a year later. However it is said that just before he died, he gave this sword of mithril to his wife who was then only just bearing his first heir, for her protection. Since then it has been passed on down the generations to the queens of the Mountain's kings. And now I stand here and pass it on to you, a dear true friend, in the hopes that it will protect you in times of need. Though I do hope you never have to use it"

There was a silence as Thorin re-sheathed the blade back into place before carefully closing a very stunned Ariel's hands over it.

When she found her voice, her words came out strained and choked.

"Thorin…I-I can't accept this"

Thorin's face fell like a stone as the weapon was thrust back into his hands.

"And why not? It is a fine weapon is it not?"

"No it is! are you kidding me it's amazing. And it's beautiful," Ariel spluttered her cheeks reddening "It's just that- I can't just take a family heirloom of your house, let alone one that should rightfully belong to the woman who you will marry, the rightful Queen of Erebor"

"I highly doubt that will happen" Thorin grunted gruffly, though Ariel could not help but notice the relief that splashed over his face as he made to sigh "True there is a high likelihood that I will most likely be forced to marry a noble dwarrowdam in an arranged marriage, but undoubtedly that will end up in disaster"

"Thorin you don't know that for certain-" Ariel reached out consolingly only to be swatted away with a groan.

"Ariel please, you of all people know what I'm like. You know my vices and my shortcomings. What decent young dwarrow lass, is going to want to marry me unless they are forced to? Also I may be the King under the mountain, but I am not getting any younger. By the time I have settled my people back into Erebor and restored it to its former glory, I will most likely be too old to father any children…unless…"

He fell off into silence, his eyes fixed solely on her brown ones which creased into a frown.

"Unless what?"

Thorin took a deep breath.

"Unless I were to ask the woman I love to marry me now"

Ariel blinked. That was certainly not the answer she'd been expecting. In fact she was so surprised that she actually snorted with laughter.

"Oh…sorry" she mumbled as she caught sight of Thorin's glare "really, I'm sorry is this woman anybody we know?"

"Actually she's-"

But what this mystery woman was Ariel never got to discover for at that moment the loud big form of Dwalin, son of Fundin came bursting into the room and calling out loudly.

"Thorin! Ariel! It's the ravens, they bring news of the death of smaug-"

"But we know what happened, the dragon died. I saw him getting shot" Ariel rolled her eyes but Thorin shook his head.

"True but that is not the only thing the ravens have to say is it Dwalin?"

Dwalin nodded.

"Aye, but they say they will only speak of their tidings to the king. They await him at the Front Gate."

The effect was instantaneous. At the word "King" Thorin's head shot up like a dog being told it was going for a walk.

And so it was with great self importance that he dusted himself off and straightened up.

"And so I shall meet with them, for I have messages for them to send if they will be willing carriers."

"Very well Thorin" Dwalin bowed his head courteously, though he looked nervous as he dawdled a little in the doorway.

Thorin however ignored him as he quickly turned to Ariel and before she could even open her mouth, shoved the mithril sword back into her grip.

"I know you are not swayed by the lure of treasure" He murmured softly so that only she could here "But that is exactly why I know you are worthy of wielding this sword."

"Thorin I-"

"Please Ariel." Thorin pressed on his voice gentle but firm and pleading "It would ease my heart greatly knowing you had something to protect you and keep you from harm in these troubled times"

"Thorin-" Ariel tried again, but stopped and shut her mouth quickly when she found no comeback.

She sighed heavily.

"Thank you..."

Thorin chuckled, a deep rich sound that was warm, and just for a split second (though she may have been imagining it) Ariel saw the golden ring around his eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

In spite of herself, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as well.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

And so it was with a small smile she followed the Dwarf King and his fiercest warrior out of the bathing rooms, none of them noticing the shadow from a staircase high above them, glaring down at them with golden eyes full of hate.

_So little green witch…you have returned to your friends. But no matter, I've already set the gears in motion, and nothing you can do, will stop me now!_

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!

I'm back!

sorry for the long wait, life happened and i was a bit stuck on getting past this chapter. hopefully it's nice and long enough to keep you guys guessing till the next chapter. I've been a bit hesitant on whether i should follow the book or the movie version of events, but now i think i'm gonna make it a mixture of the two with a few differences here and there (seeing as Ariel's presence kind of changes a few things). And now we have a new character called Mirien who will have an important role to play later on i assure you ;)

you just have to wait and see in the next chapter.

until then keep R&amp;Ring for more


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Agony of Choice**

The night was dark, even with the large warm crackling fire in the hearth of the great hall, in which more than twelve dwarves and a hobbit all were sleeping.

But there just in the corner of the room, on a stool away from them all, Ariel Brooks sat huddled and hunched over as she pulled a large but thin blanket around herself.

She wasn't sure why, but no matter how much she tried to sleep or cover herself up she felt extremely cold. Like ice was pulsing through all her veins and arteries right down to her core.

And to make matters worse her left arm was hurting again. Not just the small twinging of a twisted limb, but full on burning like skin was being scorched off by a blazing torch.

But Ariel was used to the pain by now, and it was with a small wince that she opened her mouth quietly to hum out a tune softly to herself.

_"I see trees of green…red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. and I think to myself. What a wonderful world-_ungh!"

She grunted as pain shot through her entire side.

"So much for wonderful" she muttered darkly to herself, not heeding the sound of approaching footsteps till a shadow fell over her form.

She startled, but quickly relaxed as she recognized the stern pair of deep blue orbs looking down on her.

"Oh…hey Thorin" she mumbled, trying to smile pleasantly but Thorin was quick as ever to see through the pain as it flashed over her eyes.

In a soft swoop he crouched down before her and took her hand gently in his own, his rough fingers rubbing as he blew his own hot breath over her knuckles.

"It grows cold in the nights. At least sit by the fire to warm yourself" he grunted as he took in the thin blanket.

"No-no. I'm fine really! I just-I…I can't…not near the fire…no…anywhere but near the dragon, please…" she trailed off with a quiet sob as more pain coursed through her arm.

She heard him sigh gruffly but even as she peeked up at him, something large and warm was draped over her.

"What-oh…" she trailed off as Thorin smoothed the fur cloak so that it hung comfortably around her small shoulders. It was remarkably warm, and smelled strongly of deep musk, fresh earth and pipe-weed, three scents that soothed Ariel's mind greatly as she gulped down large breaths.

"That's it. Just breathe. Just breathe and relax." Thorin whispered softly as he leaned his forehead gently against hers. "You're safe now. The dragon is gone, and you're safe"

But Ariel shook her head vigorously, and before she could stop herself tears fell down her cheeks as she glanced to the burning hearth in the distance.

"No-no he's not Thorin he's-he's-"

"He's not here. Whatever evil you faced is far away." Thorin murmured as he softly stroked her tears from her cheeks "it's far away…it's far away and it can't hurt you here"

"I-I-I keep seeing _him_ whenever I shut my eyes" Ariel shuddered through trembling lips. "him and his fire…it's everywhere-it burns-"

She grabbed hard at her left arm again, but this time Thorin was quick to pry her grip from the marred limb with gentle fingers as he pulled her to him.

She sighed and sniffled into the rough tunic barely heeding the deep soothing sound of Khuzdul he was murmuring into her ear, or how his large arms had circled her, trapping her in his hold…

Thorin's eyes softened as the girl in his embrace began to slip into the darkness of her exhaustion, her body all but melting into his hold.

_How is it that she can stand so tall one moment, and the next be as small as a mouse._

He wondered to himself as he felt her breaths morph from shallow and shuddering, to deep and smooth. But what nearly broke his heart was the sight of the tears that still ran down her cheeks even as she slept.

His gut burned as his eyes travelled from the tears to her branded arm, which he still held in his hand.

For all her bravado and passion, she was such a delicate thing, with a tender soft heart. How anyone would wish vengeance on such a person was beyond evil.

Carefully and as slowly as he dared, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her brow

"I know I failed you before" He murmured into the bridge of her nose "But I'll not let them get you ever again…I promise"

* * *

She was in darkness once more, laying on something hard like stone. But it wasn't the now familiar stone floor of the halls in Erebor she felt.

No.

This stone was smooth and cool to touch against her skin.

_Odd…I could've sworn I still had Thorin's cloak._

Her brow furrowing she raised her head off the ground, eyes opening a crack.

She appeared to be laying in the centre of a very dark, very great big circular room that like the slab she rested upon, was carved out of smoothly polished black marble. Above her, high in the blackness of the dome like roof, little blue fires flickered dimly in small darkly wrought lanterns.

In their faint light she could see that she was not wearing her green dress. In fact she was not wearing anything at all, not even Thorin's fur cloak that she had just felt around her shoulders. The only thing that seemed to be covering her now was a pristine white shroud, slightly translucent yet smoother than the finest silk.

She blinked as she tried to think of what this could all mean, only to shiver as a cold breeze brushed past the back of her neck from behind.

"So…you have awoken child"

The voice was so deep and so piercing that Ariel almost wet herself as she squeaked and spun around.

At first all she saw (much to her mounting horror) was a tall shadow in an archway. But even as she squinted she could tell, that somehow this wasn't the shadow of her nightmares of late.

That shadow had been seen through fire and smoke.

This shadow was but a solid figure silhouetted in the dark, with two white pinpricks of light just visible under the hood of dark grey robes.

"Who…who are you?" she gulped as the figure slowly but smoothly glided towards her, robes billowing about them like smoke on the wind as they all but towered over her like a giant.

"Who do you think I am child?" the deep solemn voice of a man murmured from beneath the hood, the white points of light flickering like flames as they fixed themselves upon Ariel's face.

_The ghost of Christmas yet to come?_

Was what the braver more stupid part of her desperately wanted to say. However the figure was so intimidating that she was barely able to keep the squeak out of her voice as she timidly gulped:

"uh…Death?"

There was a very pregnant pause as the robed figure continued to stare unflinchingly upon his charge, the black hood shifting as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. Ariel couldn't help but squirm under that look. Being watched naked with only a sheet was bad enough, but to be x-rayed under those piercing bright eyes…

Finally after what seemed an age the figure finally spoke his deep voice somehow echoing in the dim room around them.

"Whilst I am sometimes given that moniker by the race of men, I am not the force of death itself. My name is Namo, the judge of the souls and keeper of the halls of Mandos in Valinor. And I have been waiting a long time for this meeting Aeariel Calenhyrin"

"Uh…" Ariel gulped, the lump down her throat cold like ice "my name is actually Ariel-Ariel Brooks"

"I know" Namo rumbled solemnly "I have known about you since the day you were born. You…and your brother"

He slowly turned his hooded head and Ariel followed his gaze, gasping as several small blue flames suddenly flickered into life around a second tall marble slab.

On it a very familiar figure of a young man was laying beneath a white shroud, a young man with dark coffee coloured skin and dark brown hair. Eyes she knew to be light brown like her own were gently shut and twitching occasionally with every deep breath pulled into his chest.

"Ian" Not even caring for her lack of clothes, Ariel bounded from her plinth and sped to her brother, who barely stirred even as she made to brush her fingers against his cheek.

"He will not wake" Namo said calmly as he silently drifted to stand beside her. "His soul is stuck in limbo. Neither is it here nor is it in Arda, and so it shall remain, such is the nature of his curse"

"But there must be a way to remove it?" Ariel's eyes were shining with tears as she looked up into the shadowy hood of the Valar. "there is isn't there?"

Namo nodded slowly, though when he spoke his voice was graver than a tombstone.

"There is always a way…though to undo a spell of such darkness will take a considerable feat of courage and patience. Two traits of which I am afraid, you have yet to harness."

Ariel's gut burned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are not ready to make the difficult choices necessary if you are to fulfil your destiny" Namo's voice wasn't condescending; rather it was more finite, as if he were stating the most obvious fact in the known universe.

He paused for a moment as he observed her reddening face, and was quick to steamroll over her angry outburst with a loud rumble:

"You know it is true child. Do not deny it. I have seen you grow since childhood, I have seen the way you have chosen your path. It has been haphazard and altogether a messy affair. You rarely think things through, rarely utilise your own wisdom when it comes to your own actions. Such recklessness makes you a poor candidate for the task that has been set for you by Eru himself. Why he should have chosen you to guide the path in destroying Sauron's darkness is beyond me, considering how much of Arda's destiny you have changed beyond his designs"

"OH yeah?" Ariel growled "And how do you know the design's have changed? What if they were supposed to be this way and your dear Eru didn't let you see it?"

There was a silence in which the white glowing points of light in the shadows of the hood, flickered brightly, as if a fire had been lit.

But before Ariel could even breathe again, a large pale grey hand shot out of the dark robes and held itself up over her face.

At once images began to flash over her mind. Horrible images of mutilated bodies, of screaming people, humans, elves, dwarves and hobbits alike, running and fleeing from orcs, trolls, goblins and all other sorts of wicked dark creatures that rained down upon them like a raging storm.

Amongst the horrible sea of blood and gore she could clearly make out three very familiar faces dead upon the battlefield. Two were young, one with a golden mane matted with blood that dripped over and onto the other young male, who was draped protectively over his lap, an arrow shot straight through his back.

But the worst sight came from the third figure, a strong face with dark hair and beard flecked with grey, his blue eyes staring who had been leaning against a stone pillar, a sword piercing his heart through his armour clad chest.

It was to him that Ariel focused on as he gasped and spluttered one last breath, blood pouring from his mouth-

"NO!" She screamed and in a painful snap, the image faded from her streaming wet eyes, to be replaced with a vision of Namo standing tall above her as she buckled on her feet.

The Valar's pale hand retreated quickly back into his cloak as he looked down upon her, his rumbling voice soft and bitter.

"Why do you weep? You already know this is their fate. You know they must-"

"Just because I know doesn't mean I want them to die!" Ariel gasped through her sobs as she fell to her hands and knees, her breaths shaky and rattling her to her core. "But there has to be a way to save them!"

"Why?" Namo tilted his head. "Why must you save them? Do you care for them?"

"Yes" Ariel spluttered "yes…yes I do…by god I care for all of them!"

"So much so you'd be willing to do _anything_ to save them?!"

"YES! GODDAMNIT!" she screeched, but Namo did not waver. Indeed he only stood taller with a derisive snort.

"And there is that recklessness. You know that to be an istar you must show wisdom and fairness to all creatures you meet and deal with. You know that forming deep connections is a danger to yourself and your duties. And yet like a child, you take pleasure in carelessly ignoring those standards and give your heart out for other mortals to take and share as they please. So much so you would tie your fate and that of others together in such a tight web, that when broken would not only break you, but shatter the world around you as you know it."

Ariel could not bear to watch as Namo shook his head in disappointment before sighing heavily like the wind would over a haunted battlefield.

"But enough of this foolish talk. What is done is done. And no matter how much you cry, or how much I chastise you, neither of us can change what has passed. From here on out we can only move forwards. Now arise, and face me"

In spite of her tears and sorrow, Ariel could not help but obey the stern command and in no time was back on her shaking feet and looking up into those white lights in the shadowy hood which fixed themselves once more upon her face as their owner growled softly.

"The Battle for the mountain is soon to come. When it does the destiny of your three friends will be decided…not by fate, or by Eru, but by you and your choice."

"M-my choice?" Ariel gulped and Namo nodded.

"A choice between two paths. Both have consequences positive and negative and both will involve the breaking of your heart. The first choice is to run away from the battle before it is ended and watch as your three companions meet their fate. When they do, Dain son of Nain will take his place as king under the mountain, and time and fate will flow on as it was intended by Eru"

"And the second choice?" Ariel gulped.

Namo's glowing gaze flared.

"The second choice will allow you to save your friends…but at a terrible price to yourself. If you wish to save the three heirs of Durin, you must sacrifice three lives that are of equal importance to you. Once the sacrifice has been made, time and fate will take a new untested path. Though we the Valar will try to keep destiny flowing, it is up to you in Arda to make sure events unfold as they should so that the King shall return and the One Ring will be destroyed. If you fail to keep the destiny along the right track, we shall fall in darkness and nothingness, and Arda shall be lost…"

There was silence as Ariel stared up at the Valar her heart hammering in her chest.

This was just insane.

How on earth could she choose between two paths like this?

_If I choose the first choice everything will flow as it should but I will lose people I love…but if I choose the other path I will have to sacrifice…_

"I-I-I-I can't" she spluttered, tears spilling anew over her cheeks "I-can't-"

"You need not make the choice now" Namo smoothly growled over the top of her as he stepped away from her. As he did the darkness of the room smoothly began settling over his dark robes, cloaking his form in shadows.

"I daresay the time to act will present itself in due course. Until then it is up to you to deliberate your actions. Choose wisely" he added solemnly, his eyes now the only point she could see in the growing darkness. "For once the decision is made there is no going back…for any of us…Ariel"

_"Ariel"_

* * *

"Ariel. Ariel" a voice called.

Ariel gasped, her brown eyes flying open at once.

"Bilbo" she breathed as the kind and worried face of the hobbit swam into her vision. He leaned back a little and she was vaguely aware that he was settling her back to lie down comfortably on a bed roll.

_A bed roll?_

"What…how?" she looked around. She was still in the dining hall, but instead of laying by the wall, she was now laying in the two long rows of bed rolls and furs that the company shared for sleeping.

But the hall was empty now save for herself and Bilbo who was carefully pressing her back into the bedding.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep. Oin's just left to help soothe you. But I don't suppose he'll need it now"

"No…no I suppose not" Ariel shut her eyes, her hands shaking as she buried her face in them.

Bilbo heard the sob before he saw it and it almost broke his heart in two when he saw the once bright young girl roll over to her side and let loose a soft whine of pain. But it wasn't the physical pain, no. This was a pain that came with heartbreak, of loss…of fear.

_Oh Ariel…_

He sighed sadly, wanting nothing more than to be able to snap his fingers and take away all her worries.

But knew he couldn't and no matter how much he wished he could, this was her fight to bear for herself.

What the fight was he did not know…

But he would soon find out.

They all would.

* * *

Well...that happened...

so yeah not a long chapter but i'm still waiting for my extended edition of BOFA to come through in the mail, so i won't be writing more until i have it (because i definitely i need some more inspiration to really get the ball rolling)

I hope you liked the Valar Namo/Mandos god of the dead. Wasn't sure how to portray him since my first image of him was really similar to my image of Sauron's spirit. Eventually i got new inspiration for Namo's appearance by re-reading one of my favorite stories "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens (Yeah, i know i sound really weird and old :P but it is one of my favorite pre-christmas traditions).

But apart from that what do you think?

Which choice will Ariel make? and will it be the right one?

Keep reviewing to find out more. ;)


End file.
